The Heat of the Moment
by Princess Sin
Summary: At last Wolfram has finally found his happiness. And Yuuri is in for one hell of a surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I in no shape, form or fashion own any of the characters from Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**A/N-WELL, I REDID THIS FIRST CHAPTER. WELL, I JUST ADDED A BIT MORE TO IT BUT THE ENDING IS STILL THE SAME**

The Heat of the Moment

Chapter 1

After being gone for two years word had rapidly spread throughout all of Shin Makoku and all her allied nations that the demon king, Yuuri Shibuya had returned to stay. Wolfram was beside himself with joy. At last, his love had come home. Yuuri had grown over those two years he was gone from Shin Makoku. His hair was longer. Not as long as when he was in his demon king persona but the dark strands brushed against the nape of his neck. But his eyes, those beautiful dark orbs were still wide and filled with the joyous innocence of youth. Those eyes were the eyes that wolfram had fell in love with. Everyone surrounded the young demon king welcoming him back and hugging him. But wolfram stood in the background as he watched the warm smile spread across his beloved's face as he returned everyone's greetings. Lady Cecilie was the first to grab a hold of the young king and pressed him against her ample bosom. Yuuri blushed profusely as he felt himself sink into the ex-queen's soft chest. Gunter, as usual panicked and pulled Yuuri out of her hands to squeeze the life out of Yuuri and the younger boy had to pry the man away. Gwendal just grunted and nodded his head. Conrad's smile returned along with the return of his godson. The Great Sage sat on the edge of the fountain they came out of wearing a mysterious smile on his face. One had to be careful when around him. He isn't called the Great Sage for nothing.

Greta leaped into Yuuri's arms burying her tear stained face against his neck. "I told them," she said with her face still against his neck. "I told them you would come back to us." Yuuri smiled and tightened his grip around her tiny waist. He was still holding Greta in his arms when he turned and saw Wolfram standing outside of the group. He smiled at the blonde and was about to say something when Gwendal and Gunter spirited the young king away. No doubt to sign papers since Gwendal has been doing the king's work since he left for earth.

Wolfram sighed as he began to wonder if things would ever be different between him and Yuuri. Who knows, since Yuuri has decided to stay in Shin Makoku he just might have a chance to gain the love of his betroth.

But as usual, things were not getting any better for wolfram. The next morning Yuuri awakened in his bed with Wolfram, and Greta was sleeping in-between them. He smiled at his daughter as her tiny fists were latched tightly onto the leg of his pajamas. And lying beside her with his wavy blonde hair fanned out on the pillow was Wolfram. Raising a hand, he brushed away a few of the blonde strands that fell across the sleeping prince's effeminate face. His cheeks were warm and flush as he mumbled something in his sleep. His hand moved across Wolfram's baby soft cheek to trail down his long slender neck. For some reason his eyes were riveted to those soft pink lips that beg to be kissed. He froze in horror of his exploration of Wolfram's soft skin. _'Did I just think that another guy's lips were soft to kiss? But still. . .' _He smiled as Wolfram mumbled something again and his lips were puffed out in a pout. Yuuri could feel his stomach tightening into a knot as those rosy lips begged him to taste them. He didn't know why but he was drawn to those lips. As he leaned over to taste the forbidden fruits of Wolfram's lips. Greta shifted in bed and began to slowly awaken. Yuuri quickly got back to his side of the bed and stared down at his daughter as her eyes fluttered opened. She smiled up at her daddy.

"Good morning daddy," the little girl said throwing her arms around Yuuri's neck hugging him tight.

"Well good morning to you," Yuuri said kissing her on the cheek. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, it was the best sleep I've had in a long time."

Just then wolfram awakened and was immediately attacked by a happy Greta. "Good morning poppa Wolf."

Wolfram laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Good morning to you. My, you're in good spirits this morning."

"Of course I am. Not only do I have my poppa Wolf I have my daddy Yuuri as well."

"Okay, go to your room and get cleaned up. We'll come get you when we're dressed and go down to breakfast," said wolfram. Greta kissed both men on the cheek, jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

"I've never seen her so happy," said Wolfram. "She really missed you Yuuri.. . And so did I." He added shyly.

Yuuri stared at the blonde as a splotch of color painted Wolfram's cheeks a bright red. "Well, I missed you too," he said softly.

"Yuuri, about our engagement," Wolfram started to say but Yuuri jumped out of bed and tugged at his arm.

"Not now Wolfram, let's hurry and get dressed so we can join Greta and the others for breakfast."

Wolfram sighed in defeat and let himself be pulled out of bed. So they got cleaned up and went down to breakfast each boy was holding one of Greta's hands.

As the days went by life at Blood Pledge Castle returned to normal. It was as though the young king had never been gone those two years. Wolfram chased Yuuri throughout the castle trying to get him to do something about the engagement. Yuuri was still refusing vehemently to acknowledge the engagement on the lame excuse of it being an accident.

In a month's time Gunter along with Cecilie had put together a grand ball to celebrate the return of their king. The leaders from all their allied kingdoms were there. As always Yuuri wore his big goofy smile as he greeted his guests. Wolfram watched from the corner of the room as his fiance danced with just about every pretty girl in the room but didn't once look in his direction. He watched in hurt jealousy as his love danced with one of the demon aristocrat's daughter. The girl had long auburn colored hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a gown that was made out of silk that was the color of the moon with glass slippers on her tiny feet. She smiled coyly up at Yuuri and like the cheating wimp that he is, wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close to him.

Wolfram didn't know why. Usually he would have burst through the crowd and yanked his fiance out of the arms of that . . . person. But for some reason, something was holding him back. So he just sat back and watched as Yuuri twirled around the dance floor with the pretty women of the kingdom but not once asked him, his fiance, to dance. Life was just unfair.

It was late into the night when the party ended. With the help of Conrad, Wolfram led a drunk Yuuri to their bedchamber.

"Wolfram, do you need any help," asked the brown hair knight smiling at his brother.

"Of course not, I don't need any help from you. I can undress him on my own," snapped the blonde hair demon.

"Of course Wolfram, I'll see you in the morning." Conrad turned walking out of the room leaving the two boys alone.

As soon as he heard the door close behind him, Wolfram began to unbutton Yuuri's jacket and tossed it onto a chair. As he began to work on Yuuri's shirt, the black hair king wrapped his arms around wolfram's waist, pulling him down to lie on top of the partial unclothed body of the king. Wolfram was surprised to say the least.

"I miss you Wolfe," he said in a slurred tone and nuzzled wolfram behind his ear.

"I missed you also." Wolfram pulled himself out of the embrace and began to take off Yuuri's shirt. Once the shirt was gone, he pulled off Yuuri's shoes, and then undid his beloved's pants taking them off.

Wolfram sighed as he felt the other boy's hand raking through his hair.

"You're so pretty," he said.

Wolfram froze as he stared into the glazed black eyes of his fiance.

"You are the most beautiful person I have ever laid my eyes on. Your skin is so soft like silk."

Wolfram shivered as the young king gently caressed his cheek and traced the soft contours of his lips.

"Your lips are so desirable." He raised his head and gently pressed his lips against Wolfram's in a chaste kiss. "And sweet like wine. My Wolfram, how I love you so." He began to hurriedly try to unbutton Wolfram's shirt. His blood began to sing as the blonde writhed and moaned above him. Soft, cool lips touched his heated skin making him shiver in anticipation.

_'Did he say what I think he said?'_' Wolfram stared down at the young king in shock. _'He loves me. My Yuuri loves me.'_' Tears of joy slipped from his eyes as he chuckled at the frustrated look on Yuuri's face as he tried to unbutton Wolfram's shirt.

Yuuri cursed as the stupid buttons seem to not want to come loose. Growling in frustration, he tore open the blonde's shirt and latched his lips onto a hardened nipple.

Wolfram groaned as he stroked his aching length against that of his fiance. He shouldn't be doing this. He should wait until their wedding night but he has waited so long for Yuuri to show him some kind of affection. Besides, he loves his wimpy king with all his heart. He stared down into those dark passion-filled eyes and knew that he would deny Yuuri nothing. Wolfram quickly removed the rest of his own clothes as Yuuri covered the blonde's body with love bites. The only piece of clothing they wore were the black G-strings that they all wore. Flipping Wolfram onto his back, Yuuri kissed the blonde fiercely as he tore the thin material off wolfram revealing the fire wielder'S throbbing erection. And then Yuuri ripped the thin confining material off of his hips. His own erection stood up proudly for his lover to see. Yuuri moaned in bliss as he rubbed his arousal against that of Wolfram's. The blonde opened his legs and wrapped them around Yuuri's waist wanting to feel his love inside of him.

"Yuuri," Wolfram husked out as he nipped the dark hair king on the ear. He could feel his blood move like quick sliver through his veins as Yuuri's touches ignited the fire of need in his body. "Make love to me."

Yuuri got up on one elbow to stare down into those deep emerald eyes of his beautiful lover. His hand caressed the blonde's soft cheek as a smile spread across his face. Without further hesitation, Yuuri thrust forward burying himself deep inside his fiancИ. Wolfram cried out as a burning pain shot up his spine. Yuuri sealed his lips against his lover's swallowing the painful cry. He remained unmoving letting Wolfram become use to the feeling of someone inside of him.

Once the pain subsided, Wolfram stared up into those dark, limpid pools. He could feel himself drowning in their depth. "Yuuri," he said in abandonment.

"Mine," was all Yuuri said before he began to move in and out of the blonde with slow deep thrusts.

Wolfram clutched a handful of Yuuri's hair and kissed the king savagely as he began to impale himself onto Yuuri's length. Yuuri's thrusts became quick and more urgent as he wrapped a hand around Wolfram's shaft and pumped him in time with his thrust. Feeling liquid heat pool into the pit of their stomach both Yuuri and Wolfram came at the same time. Wolfram spilling his seeds over his and Yuuri's chest, and Yuuri filling the inside of Wolfram with his seeds.

Yuuri collapsed on top of the demon prince breathing heavily. They remained in that position until their breathing had even out. Wolfram smiled as he wrapped his sweat dampened arms around his beloved.

"I love you, Yuuri," whispered Wolfram.

Yuuri said nothing as he sealed his lips hungrily against those of his fiance and moaned as he felt his groin stir to life once again.

It was early morning before the two finally falls asleep from exhaustion.

xxxxx

Yuuri was awakened from his sleep by something soft, warm and moist against his lips. He moaned as he slowly opened his eyes to stare into a pair of bright emerald eyes. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. "Wolfram!" he shrieked in terror pushing the blonde away from him. He tried getting out of bed but the blanket wrapped around his legs tripping him and the covers came off covering his head. Yanking the cover from over his head, he glared up at frowning demon. "You . . ." he stared at Wolfram in horror as he realized that the blonde was buck naked. His horror intensified when he stared down at himself and saw that he was naked as well. He grabbed the blanket and covered himself with it. "Wolfram . . . what . . . what have you done?"

Feeling self conscious of his nakedness, Wolfram grabbed a pillow and used it to himself. "I didn't do anything. You were the one who did it."

"That's a lie. I would never . . . do that with you." He said blushing profusely. "You're a guy."

"So."

"So, I told you before. I like girls," he said as he could not bare to look the blonde in the eyes. "Besides, if I did . . . do that. It was only because I was so drunk out of my skull that I didn't know what I was doing."

"You . . . you said you loved me." Wolfram felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach as he turned from Yuuri in shame.

"I never said that. You're a guy and guys don't say stuff like that to each other. I can't believe you would take advantage of me like that. I had expected better of you."

Talk about a knife to the heart. Wolfram visibly flinched when Yuuri accused him of taking advantage of him. So, with what little pride he could muster, Wolfram raised his head high. "I'm sorry if the mere sight of my naked body disgust you. I will leave you alone from now on, your majesty." Wolfram wrapped the sheet around him, got up and went to the closet. He took out one of his uniforms and walked out.

The remainder of the day Wolfram avoided Yuuri like the plague. Yuuri felt bad but Wolfram had to learn that there was no way in hell he was going to marry a guy.

At dinner time, instead of taking a seat beside Yuuri he instead sat in-between Greta and Conrad. No one thought twice about the blonde not sitting beside his fiancИ. It was something everyone had grown accustom to happening whenever Yuuri did something to make the blonde hair fire wielder angry.

After dinner Wolfram did not come into the king's room. In fact, that same day he asked the maids to remove all his clothes from the king's room and placed them back in his old room.

The first week Yuuri was happy to have his room back to himself but the next week, he began to miss having wolfram at his side. He rarely saw Wolfram during the day and when he did see him the blonde hair fire wielder only greeted him curtly and continued on his way. The only time he would speak to Yuuri was when he asked the young king about them getting married. Whenever he mentioned the engagement, Yuuri would flat out deny that they would ever get married.

Wolfram began to have cramps in his stomach. At first they weren't too painful. It was like a dull thud in his stomach but over the course of weeks especially when he tried talking to Yuuri about the engagement and the black hair king would quickly change the subject. The cramps would become painful.

It was after one of his failed attempts to corner the king into making a decision when an intense cramp struck leaving the demon prince bending over in pain gasping for breath. One of the palace guards came upon the young prince and quickly took him to Gisela. The pretty green hair healer checked Wolfram over and was shocked at what she found. She ran her exam again to make sure that her findings were correct the first time. After Wolfram was dressed, he sat down before the healer and waited for her to tell him what was wrong.

"Well Gisela, did you find anything?" asked Wolfram.

"Let me ask you something. Have you been experiencing a fluctuation in your powers?" she watched him closely.

"Well, now that you mentioned it. Yes I have. It started about two weeks ago. One minute I'm normal and the next I can't even call up a spark." He narrowed his green eyes at her. "Do these cramps have anything to do with my powers fluctuation?"

"Yes it does," she sighed. "Wolfram, I'm sure you are having the pain because you are under a lot of stress. I've noticed how you've been trying to get his majesty to make a decision about the engagement."

"Yeah, stupid wimp. He's too afraid to make a decision." Wolfram stared out the window behind Gisela's head. "I wish he would just make a decision so we can end this."

"Why don't you just end it?"

Wolfram said nothing as he just turned away.

Gisela sighed as she continued again. "Anyway, there is another reason besides the stress that is causing you to cramp." She sighed once again and took a deep breath. "The reason why you are cramping is because you are pregnant."

Upon hearing that Wolfram felt as though the ground had fell out from under him. "That's impossible. I can't be pregnant."

"I'm afraid you are," the green hair healer said softly. "Wolfram, I have to know . . ."

"Yuuri," Wolfram said without letting her finish. "I can't tell him this."

"Why not?"

""I know how he's going to react. He's going to be shocked speechless. And once the shock fades, he's going to accuse me of intentionally getting pregnant so he would have no choice but to marry me." Wolfram sighed. "I mean. I knew I could get pregnant but never thought about it. God, Gisela when he was touching me," he said passionately. "It felt so good. It was the first time he had ever shown me any affection. Even though he was drunk and wasn't acting like himself. I just wanted him to love me. And now that this has happened, he will only hate me more than he does now."

"His majesty, doesn't hate you."

"No, he just hates being engaged to me because I'm a boy. If I had been a woman, he would have thought nothing about it." Wolfram rested his hand on his stomach.

"You will tell him, right?" asked Gisela.

"Didn't you hear me? He will hate me for this. You've heard him. He wants to marry a woman. The mere thought of being engaged to me disgusts him." He leaned back in his chair. "Besides, its obvious Yuuri has been skipping out on some of Gunter's lessons or else he tries not to pay any attention to them when your father talked about marriage between men. If he did, he would have known that I could have given him an heir."

"So, what will you do then?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll go travel with mother or maybe just leave Shin Makoku." He turned his gaze upon Gisela narrowing his eyes. He leaned forward, picked up the letter opener slashing his palm. Then he grabbed her hand and slashed her palm. Pressing their hands together he stared up at the woman. "Swear a Blood Oath to me Gisela that you will tell no one about this."

"But Wolfram, what about your family."

"Especially not them. I know Conrad would not hesitate in telling Yuuri."

"But . . ."

"Swear it!" his grip tightened around her hand.

Sighing in defeat, she makes the oath. "Upon this Blood Oath, I swear that I will never tell his majesty or anyone else about your secret."

"Good," he said releasing her hand. Gisela held onto his hand and healed the cut he hand made. "Thank you."

"When are you going to leave?"

"Maybe in a couple of days." Wolfram stood up and turned his back to her.

Gisela sighed softly. "I still think you should tell, his majesty. Even if he doesn't want to marry you. He has a right to know you are carrying his child."

"No, it's better this way."

She stared at the stiff back of the young demon sadly. "At least think on it. And if you decide not to tell Yuuri about the baby and you still decide to leave Shin Makoku. Then at least promise me that you will come back a month before you give birth."

"I'll see." Then he walked out of the room.

xxxxx

Wolfram was tired and decided to take a nap to calm his nerves. When Wolfram awakened, it was night. He was sure everyone was already at dinner. He laid in bed thinking about what Gisela told him. It finally was sinking in that he was going to have a baby. He rested his hand on his stomach staring up at the ceiling. It made Wolfram sad knowing that Yuuri will not only hate him but probably the baby as well. He could not let that happen. Just then his stomach made it known to him that it was hungry. Wolfram sat up and saw that the moon was high in the night sky. It was either midnight or close to it. Hearing his stomach growl in hunger, he got out of bed and went to raid the kitchen. As he made his way through the half-lit hall of the castle, he spotted Yuuri and Conrad out in the courtyard playing catch. Slipping outside, he hid in the shadows and listen as they began to talk.

"I received a message from Lady Madeline von Strauss. She was the girl that wore slippers like Cinderella," said Yuuri tossing the ball to Conrad.

"I know who lady von Strauss is," said Conrad throwing the ball back.

"Well, she says she had such a wonderful time at the ball that she wishes to see me again," said Yuuri excited. "This is the first time a girl has ever said that she wanted to see me." He threw the ball wildly but Conrad was able to catch it.

"That's nice your majesty but I'm sure wolfram will not like seeing another woman all over you." Tossing the ball back to Yuuri.

"I think he's given up. He has already moved out all his clothes from my room and it will only be a matter of time before he quits bugging me about us getting married."

"Yes but . . ."

"No buts. I can at last start dating girls without Wolfram hanging around me going ballistic."

Wolfram did not wait to hear anymore. He ran back to his room and threw himself onto his bed and started to cry. It was a long while before the tears finally stopped. He turned over on his back to stare up at the ceiling. _'If you want a woman so bad Yuuri, I will not stand in your way any longer.'_' He had made his decision. He would leave as soon as he was sure everyone was asleep. _'I'm sorry Gisela, but I cannot stay here one minute longer.'_

Later that night, a lone figure crept out of the palace and went to the stable to gather his horse, and disappeared into the night.

The next morning Yuuri awakened and found a note on the pillow beside him. Picking up the note, he began to read.

_'My Dearest Yuuri,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone. I have finally realized that you will never love me the way that I love you. The nighit of your return celebration I could see how happy you were when you were dancing with all those pretty girls. I know I have a tendency to become jealous. It wasn't because I thought you would cheat on me. It was because I was afraid. Yes Yuuri, I admit it. I was afraid that I would lose you to one of those girls I have tried so hard to keep you away from. Just as I lost everyone that was important to me. Father died on the battlefield. Mother only stays around for a few days before she's off on another of her useless trips. Gwendal is so stiff and indifferent. It seems no matter what I do I will never be able to please him. And Conrad's betrayal hurt most of all. I loved him dearly but yet, he did not believe in my love enough to tell me the truth about his heritage. All I had left in this world was you. But I guess in the end, I still lost you. When you were dancing with those women, it was like the weight of being my fiance was lifted off your shoulders. I saw a side of you that I thought I would never see. You were so relaxed and carefree._

_At first, I was going to let you do it but it seems you lack the backbone to set yourself free from a situation you never wanted. That is why I do this thing with a clear conscious. I want you to know that I love you Yuuri Shibuya. I love you so much that I want you to be happy even if it's not with me, but I cannot stay here and watch as you take some woman as your wife and take her to your bed. So, that is why I, Wolfram von Bielefeld, being of sound mind and body release you Yuuri Shibuya from our engagement. I hope you will be happy with the woman you choose as your queen._

_But I will leave you with this. Just because you marry a woman doesn't mean you will live happily ever after._

_Good-bye my heart, my king, my love, and know that I will love you until the end of time._

_Wolfram'_

Yuuri leaped out of bed and ran through the halls yelling for Conrad and Gwendal. They immediately began a search for Wolfram but the blonde fire wielder was no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-i do not in any shape, form, or fashion own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

**_A/AN-i'm sure by now all of you who had reviewed the first chapter realise that your reviews are gone. that was because i was trying to redo the chapter but for some reason it would not let me delete the chapter. so, i had to resubmit the entire story. so, i thank you for your wonderful reviews though they are gone and i hope you will continue to read. here's the second chapter i hope its not too long or too much to bear in one day._**

Chapter 2

It has been a week since wolfram disappeared and Yuuri was becoming discouraged. He haunted the dark halls of Blood Pledge Castle like a phantom at night. His mind was always preoccupied about his missing friend. Yuuri was lonely and he missed having the blonde solider chase after him calling him either a wimp or a cheater.

At night, he would lie awake in that huge bed staring up at the canopy ceiling thinking about Wolfram and wondering if his blonde hair friend was all right. If he was able to sleep, his dreams or nightmares would have him running toward Wolfram but he could never reach the demon prince. It was like his legs were made of lead. He would call out to him but yet, the fire wielder did not hear and continued to walk away. Yuuri would wake up in the middle of the night sweating profusely while tears fell from his eyes. He would clutch tightly to Wolfram's uniform and cry into the material until it was soaking wet.

He could barely smell Wolfram's scent on the uniform. It's as though his clothes were forgetting what he smelled like. He would've had the pink nightgown but the blonde took it with him. Life was so unfair. _'Why Wolfram? Why did you leave us, leave me?' _Tears began to fall from his eyes. _'Why does my heart hurt when you are not in my sight? Why is it that I yearn to see your beautiful face? Why why why why why? Wolfram, where are you?' _Yuuri clutched the uniform tightly to his chest and cried himself to sleep.

Everyone in the castle likewise missed the hot-tempered prince. It was so quiet and boring without Wolfram. The person who missed him most of all was Greta. Once again she has lost one of her fathers. She would ask Yuuri everyday when will her 'daddy' return. It broke his heart to see his daughter in so much pain. He didn't know what to tell her. What could he tell her. The truth. No, he couldn't do that but he had to tell her something. In the end, he opted to tell Greta the truth. Wolfram was gone and he didn't know if the blonde hair demon prince would ever return.

Upon hearing that her daddy Wolf had left her behind, Greta went to her room and cried herself to sleep. She remained locked in her room for days after that. Yuuri didn't knwo what to do. So, he left her to cry out her misery.

He busied himself in his office signing huge stacks of documents to keep his mind off of his friend even if it was just for a little while. His hand had stopped moving as he turned to look out the window. Out in the courtyard, he watched for a while as Wolfram's men, under a new commander practiced. He could tell the young fire wielders missed their captain. He may have drilled them harder than Gwendal and Conrad did their own units but in the end, they knew Lord Bielefeld had only wanted them to be the best and that he truly cared about each and every one of them under his command. _'I miss you Wolfram. Why won't you come home?' _Yuuri turned back around, sighed in defeat and went back to signing papers.

xxxxx

It was now going into the second week of Wolfram's disappearance and Yuuri was in his office with Gunter signing papers as usual when Gwendal, Conrad, Lady Cecilie and Murata burst into his office.

"What's the meaning of this?" demanded Gunter as he stared appalled at the intrusion.

"We have come to his majesty to discuss Wolfram's punishment for desertion," growled Gwendal.

"Desertion? Punishment? Wolfram? What are you talking about?" asked the young king not believing what he was hearing.

"You heard me. Wolfram has deserted his post. He is a traitor and must be punished as such."

"Gwendal, you're being too hard on Wolfram," said Conrad calmly. "I'm sure once we find him and ask what the problem is I'm sure . . . "

"What is there to ask?" He scowled as more wrinkles appeared across his forehead. "He ups and disappears into the night. The act is plain and clear. He deserted and should be treated as a deserter," growled Gwendal.

"But Lord von Voltaire, the penalty for desertion is life in prison," said Murata.

"Actually, since Wolfram was the king's fiance and his family is one of the ten aristocrats, his punishment will be far worse," cried Lady Celi.

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuri. "What punishment?"

"Your majesty, since Wolfram comes from one of the aristocrats' families he is bound by duty and honor to serve his country. He took an oath where in he pledged his life to the safety of the king and to all of Shin Makoku. By leaving as he did, Lord von Bielefeld will be branded as a traitor," said Gunter.

"Does that mean he will be put to . . ." Yuuri swallowed a dry lump in his throat, not wanting to be the one to sign Wolfram's death warrant.

"Death?" said Conrad finishing the question for Yuuri. "No, but he will wish that he was. He would have been put to death during wartime but since we are at peace what he will face will be utter humiliation."

"I don't understand," said Yuuri feeling uneasy about the way things were turning out. "What kind of humiliation are you talking about?" But before anyone could answer, a carrier pigeon flew in through the opened window and settled on its perch. Conrad rushed over to the bird and removed the message that was tied around its leg. Unfurling the message, he read. "It's from Josak." He smiled. "He's found where Wolfram might be."

"Where?" demanded Gwendal.

"In Carolia."

"What in the heck is he doing over there?" said Yuuri.

"I'll gather my men and bring him home." Gwendal turned and was about to leave when Yuuri stopped him.

"Are you crazy?" yelled Yuuri. "You want to have your own little brother punished as a deserter." If it was at all possible, more wrinkles appeared on Gwendal's forehead. "He's your brother for goodness sake. No older brother in their right mind would punish their brother as harshly as you want to punish Wolfram. Stay here, I will go and find out why he ran off like he did."

Cecilie stared at the young king and shook her head. Was he really that dense? She had read the note wolfram had left, thanks to Conrad and she knew why he had left. She was sure everyone in the palace knew why wolfram had ran away. It seems that Yuuri was the only person oblivious to how wolfram really felt about him. She stood up and placed a hand on Yuuri's shoulder stopping him. "My yachet is faster. We can use it." She smiled at him.

"Thank you Lady Celi," Yuuri said smiling and then they left. With the use of Cecilie's private yachet, Yuuri along with the ex queen, Conrad and Murata made their way to Carolia to find Wolfram and bring him home.

_'Hold on Wolfram, I'm on my way,' _thought Yuuri excitedly.

xxxxx

Upon their arrival, Josak and Lady Flynn were waiting for them at the docks. Yuuri rushed off the ship and ran up to them.

"Greeting, your majesty and what brings you to Carolia?" asked the blue hair woman smiling.

"It's about Wolfram," said Yuuri.

"Please your majesty, not out here," said Josak quietly. "I've reserved a private room in one of the local taverns for us to talk in. Follow me."

So, Yuuri had to force himself to wait until they were out of the public eyes before he could ask about Wolfram. Josak led them to a very nice tavern where the owner, upon seeing Josak led his guests to a private room. The tall, thin man asked if they would need anything. Josak smiled to the man saying not right now and slipped a few coins into his hand. The owner stared at the gold coins in wide eyed shock and bowed respectfully as he closed the door behind him as he left them alone.

"Your majesty, what is this all about?" asked lady Flynn.

"You didn't tell her, Josak?" asked Conrad frowning.

"No, I thought it would be best to wait until your arrival and let you tell her what was going on," said Josak.

"Tell me what?" The blue hair woman stared at them frowning.

Yuuri took a deep breath and told her about wolfram's disappearance a week ago.

Conrad noticed that she did not seem surprised by this news. And he decided to ask her about it. "Lady Flynn, you don't seem surprised that my brother is missing. You wouldn't happen to know anything about it?"

"Well first of all, I had no idea that lord Bielefeld was here. If he was here, I would have known the second he set foot in Carolia. Your brother is quite hard to overlook, lord Weller. But if you like you can search but just because he came here doesn't mean he remained. He may have come to the conclusion that someone probably would see him and come tell me and left before I could speak to him," said lady Flynn.

"That is true, lord von Bielefeld may act a brat at times but he is clever to realize this," said the great sage. "And being our ally, he knew you would have to tell us because you are friends with Shibuya."

"And to answer your question lord Weller, I wasn't surprise because I was wondering how much humiliation he was going to take before he became fed up with his majesty's behavior."

"My behavior! I've done nothing," said Yuuri.

"And that's the problem." Lady Flynn sighed and shook her head in disgust at the young king's ignorance. "I'm talking about your engagement."

"What about it?"

"Do you have any plans for marrying lord Wolfram?"

"Again about the engagement. First Wolfram and now you. Why does everyone keep asking about that? I told you we're both guys. Men don't get married," Yuuri sputtered vehemently. "And I don't see what that has to do with Wolfram disappearing."

"For give me your majesty for my rudeness, but are you a complete idiot. His disappearance has everything to do with your engagement. Every chance you get you yell at him saying that your engagement was an accident . . ."

"Well it was." Yuuri murmured pettily.

"That maybe so but you don't have to humiliate him in front of others. During your return celebration, you didn't once go over to talk to him. He stood in the corner like a shadow staring at your happy smiling face as you danced with every girl you saw." She quickly raised her hand silencing him when he was about to say something. She was going to make him see that it was his insensitive behavior that caused Wolfram to leave. "If you felt uncomfortable dancing with another boy, you could have at least gone over to him and stayed to talk with him a while. You claim he was your friend but yet, you didn't show him an ounce of friendship. You didn't care a thing about his feelings. All you cared about was the fact that you were surrounded by girls. You never once thought that flirting with all those women was a slap in his face and another nail driven in the coffin of his pride and honor. I'm sure you don't know this. I'm not even sure if Wolfram knows this himself but it happened that same night. You want to know what all those smiling, laughing, happy people thought about Wolfram. They called him the 'impudent beauty' that can't even stir the desires of his king. That his position at the castle is only because of his brother and that he did not earn his commission like other soldiers. They called him useless, selfish, spoiled, a brat that is unworthy of being the demon king's husband. Others just compared him to a whore saying like mother like son. They snickered, and looked at him with disdain.

All those beautiful girls you found yourself surrounded by and drooling all over dared to sneer at him as though he was something they had on the bottom of their shoes. I'm sure they all knew of Wolfram's temper but I guess when he didn't go into attack mode. They knew that they had a chance to take you from him. They saw him as nothing but a pretty empty shell that could not hold the interest of his king. They laughed, gossiped and spread ugly rumors among the guests."

"What rumors?" asked the great sage. "I didn't hear any rumors."

"Of course you would not hear them. You are his majesty's best friend. They made sure that the rumors did not reach the ears of those living within the walls of the castle, meaning the staff or any of you who would go back and inform his majesty of their treachery."

"What was the rumor?" asked Yuuri.

"That lord von Bielefeld had no manhood between his legs in which to please you," said lady Flynn.

Everyone was shocked as Celi paled and Yuuri turned red with embarrassment. Hearing that those nice girls he danced with would spread such ugly rumors about his friend was a stab to the heart.

"I don't know if Wolfram heard them but I did and I was totally disgusted by what I was hearing from what is suppose to be people of well breeding."

"I-I didn't know," Yuuri said looking down in shame. "If I had known . . . "

"What would you have done? You yourself had turned away from your fiance. Although you didn't say it, your action spoke volume. You were telling everyone there that Wolfram was in fact everything they were saying and that he meant nothing to you," said lady Flynn

"That's not true?" Yuuri stared up at her defending himself. "I do care for Wolfram very much but only as a friend."

"I see. So, why hadn't you broken off the engagement. I'm sure if you had asked your advisors, they would have told you how to end the engagement."

"I couldn't . . ."

"You must understand lady Flynn our laws are quite specific," said Conrad coming to the defensive of his young king. "Although it was an accident when Yuuri slapped my brother. His majesty refused to take it back, therefore; the engagement was legitimate and binding."

"So, what you are saying is that your brother is such a nuisance that you would dump him on the first person that proposed marriage to him."

"That's not what I'm saying."

"Sounds like it to me. When Yuuri first proposed to Wolfram, you should have immediately told him what his slap had meant."

"We did tell him," said Conrad.

"Hmph, Wolfram told me about the engagement after we had escaped from Big Cimaron. He was depressed and heartbroken because once again, his supposed fiance was ignoring him again. He told me how not one of you told his 'fiance' what that slap meant until after Lady Cecilie had asked him if his decision was final. As far as I am concern, you all are to blame for this terrible situatiion. You knew Yuuri didn't know about that law and yet you did not try to end the engagement. And you Conrad, being one of his elder brothers, I would have thought you would have done something more than telling his majesty he have to 'take it back.' I mean a total stranger drops out of the blue and his first night there proposed to your brother. I don't know about you but to me it tells me that you aren't too worried about whether your brother will be happy with this person." Lady Flynn stared at the solemn faces around the table. "When his majesty first let his views about two men getting married known, you should have taken steps to end the engagement as soon as possible." She glared at Conrad. "Didn't it occur to any of you that the situation he was in would ultimately lead to heartbreak for Wolfram? And yet you let him stay in a relationship where you knew nothing was going to come of it."

Murata feeling that he had to say something since the others seem to have lost their voice. "Although I wasn't around when Shibuya proposed, you're right lady Flynn there was a way. Wolfram could have broken the engagement but didn't. So, some of the blame is his to carry."

"Fair enough but didn't anyone of you realize that he was really a self conscious, frighten, insecure person underneath that hard, steel bitter exterior he showed you. Didn't anyone realize that his bratty jealous behavior was because he wanted someone to love him. That his behavior was because he was scare. Don't you think as hsi family Wolfram deserves to be loved by someone who will love him for him and not because he's a boy." Lady Flynn glared at Yuuri. "Didn't anyone sit him down and tell him it would be better for him if he breaks the engagement. That there is no shame in backing out, and that his honor won't be hurt if he simply annulled the engagement." She stared into the sullen faces of Wolfram's family as no one said anything. _'I don't believe this. Not one of them tried to talk him out of ending the engagement. But then, who wouldn't want their sibling married to a kind, sweet oblivious king like Yuuri.' _Lady Flynn just shook her head and sighed. "Your majesty, if you care even a little about lord von Bielefeld than you will let him go."

"What are you saying? Wolfram is my friend and he might be in danger. I can't just forget about him," snapped Yuuri.

"But your majesty, you have already forgotten about him. You've turned your back on him. You run from him and ignore him when you see a girl. I've never once seen you embrace him even as a friend. He is your, or was, your fiance. You do not treat a fiance on the same level as a friend. A fiance is someone special that you place high upon a peddle-stool above all others. You treated him as an annoyance. He did not want to be your pal, buddy, comrade or friend. You have enough friends, your majesty. Wolfram wanted you to treat him as the person you would love throughout all time." She sighed again and stood. She turned to face the door but stopped as she placed her hand on the knob. "He loves you, your majesty. It's as simple as that. He loves you with every fiber of his being. Not as a king, but as his one true love. I saw it the night of the party. I could see his heart in his eyes and it was breaking as you danced with those women. I think, in a way, he knew he had finally lost you. So, if you care about him. Let him have time to himself to heal his broken heart and maybe one day, he will return and you can be the friends you always claimed the two of you to be." She opened the door and walked out.

They sat in silence a few minutes before Conrad spoke. "Well your majesty, what do you want to do?"

"More to the point, what do we tell lord von Voltaire," said Murata. "He's going to have more wrinkles if we return with no Wolfram."

"I think," said Cecilie with her head lowered. All eyes turned to her. "Lady Flynn is right. We should let him come back when he is ready to return to us."

"Are You sure mother?" Conrad rested his hand on top of her hand that has clutching a handful of her dress.

"Yes."

"If that is what you wish mother," said Conrad.

"It's not what I wish." Tears fell from her beautiful jade eyes. "But it is what Wolfram needs right now. Let him be free, your majesty." She stared up at Yuuri as tears trickled down her soft pale cheeks.

"If you believe that it is what is best for Wolfram. Than I will not try to find him," said Yuuri sadly.

"But Shibuya, what about his punishment?" asked Murata. "If Wolfram is captured and is returned to the demon kingdom, he will be stripped of the Bielefeld name, his rank, whipped until he can hardly stand and be forced to walk through the streets of Shin Makoku while the citizens stone him."

Yuuri paled when he heard this. "Is this true, Conrad?"

"I'm afraid so, your majesty," said the brown hair knight.

"And that's not all, he will be branded with a 'T' on his forehead to let everyone know that he is a traitor and then he will be banished from Shin Makoku never to return," said Josak.

Upon hearing that, Cecilie burst into loud sobbing tears as she pressed her wet face into her second son's shoulder. Yuuri felt his heart stop at hearing what was in store for Wolfram if he should be captured and return to Shin Makoku. _'That truly is a fate worst than death.' _

"Wolfram. I can't let that happen to him." Yuuri began biting his bottom lip. "How about we say he put in his papers to be discharged because of personal reasons and I agreed with his reasons and signed his discharge papers. That way, Wolfram won't be in any trouble when he returns." He saw the frowns on everyone's face. "It will work. No one but us knows that Wolfram left without permission."

"I think it's a good idea, Shibuya," said the great sage. "But what about lord von Voltaire. Do You think he will agree to this?"

"You needn't worry about Gwendal," said Celi wiping her eyes looking around the table. "He may not act like it but he does love Wolfram very much. It's just . . . He doesn't know how to show his emotions. I'm afraid he gets that from his father."

"Then it's settled. Once we return home, I will ask Gwendal to bring all the appropriate documents to me for Wolfram's discharge."

"Thank you, your majesty for showing such kindness to my little Wolfie," said Cecilie smiling at him as tears form in her eyes. Yurri smiled and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Well since that is settled. I guess the only thing left to do is to go home," said Josak.

As they left the tavern and boarded Celi's yachet, Yuuri stared out over the bow of the ship and watched as Carolia was nothing more than a dark outline. He didn't know why but his heart began to hurt as Carolia finally disappeared in the distance. Or maybe his heart was aching because he knew he would never see his friend. _'Good bye Wolfram. I hope that one day we will meet again.' _

xxxxx

Twenty minutes later lady Flynn made her way down the hall inside her palace and went to the sitting room. Upon opening the door she was met by a red hair, amber eyed young man that was looking quite anxious. Sitting on the table before him was a teapot with two cups sitting on saucers.

"Well, are they gone?" he asked jumping from his seat on the couch staring at her.

"Yes, lord von Bielefeld they are gone. It seems that they took my advice and decided to let you go," said lady Flynn.

"Oh." Wolfram looked away sadly and sat back down. "Good." Lady Flynn could see the sadness and hurt in those fake amber colored eyes. "And please, just call me Wolfram."

"What's wrong? You don't look at all happy." She sat on the couch beside him.

Wolfram sighed taking the wig off his head and raking his fingers through his golden blonde hair. "I guess I'm a little hurt that Yuuri did not continue to search for me." He smiled sadly at her. "I know I didn't want him to find me but I guess there is still a small part of me that is still hoping Yuuri will come around. But I know that will never happen. I'm a boy and the mere thought of touching me disgusts him."

"I'm sorry lord . . ." She stopped herself when she saw him tense. "I mean Wolfram." She smiled when she saw him relax. Then the smile dropped from her face as she continued. " I'm sorry that things didn't turn out the way you had wanted them to."

"Thank You for your kindness." He sighed and stood up. "Well, I guess I should be on my way." He began to straighten the wig on his head.

"Where will you go?"

He shrugged his shoulders and stared out the balcony doors into the garden. "I don't know. I guess I'll just travel around for a while until I find a place where I will be able to heal my heart and bury my love for Yuuri."

"You could stay here."

"I thank you again for your kindness but I am afraid I will have to decline," he said turning to face her. "Although I am in disguise, I won't be able to hide from them for long if I stay here." He sat back down on the couch and stared into the cup of tea that was sitting on the table before him. "I just wish there was some place I could go where I won't be recognized." He began to rub both of his eyes. "These damn contacts. It's like having sand in my eyes." He began to take them out. He blinked several times as a tear trickled down his left cheek. "That's much better."

"A place where you won't be recognized," Lady Flynn mused to herself. "I just might have the answer you're looking for but it will be a dangerous trip."

"Oh, what is it?" asked Wolfram interested.

She got up and went to a safe that was built in the wall behind a painting of the country side. Opening the safe, she took out a thick notebook.

"What's that?"

She sat down beside Wolfram and placed the book on his lap. "This is a diary written by my ancestor during the reign of Shinou. Open the book to the page that is marked."

Wolfram opened the book and began to read. His eyes widened in shock. "Can this be true?"

"Yes. About a month ago, a piece of driftwood washed ashore and on it was the name of a ship I had never heard of. It was called The Sea Quest. Well, at the time we didn't think anything of it. We were guessing that maybe it was one of Big Cimaron's ships and let it go at that. Three days after we found the driftwood, I was down in the vault with some of the servants. I was going to see what all I was going to keep and what to throw away when one of the maids came across this diary from Lord Willem Wincott. When I read it, I was going to give it to the royal historians to take care of but then I came across that page."

"Are you sure this is authentic?" asked Wolfram.

"Oh it's real all right. I had the handwriting, the paper and everything checked to see if this diary was written during the time of the last entry. According to the historians, they said the age of the paper, and the way they wrote back then proves that the diary was indeed written during the time of Shinou."

"But why is the paper turning yellow and sticking together?"

"Well, there was a preservation spell on it but I guess over the long years it began to wear off," said Lady Flynn. "Anyway, according to Willem after Shinou defeated the Originators and the forbidden boxes were created. There was a short period of peace between the humans and demons. Willem also wrote that the demons were quite adventurous and wanted to explore the world. So plans were made and when the day arrived, three ships left the docks at Shin Makoku. The led ship was called the Sea Quest."

Wolfram's eyes widened in shock as he stared up at her. "The name on the driftwood."

"Exactly. And it also said that they were going to cross the Abyssal Sea. They sent several messages back saying that all was fine but on the tenth day of the journey a note arrived saying that they were sailing into a storm and would send messages once the storm had passed. But that was the last message they received from the voyagers. Every since then, no one has dared to try and cross the sea until now."

"What do you mean?" asked Wolfram closing the book and looking at her.

"After reading the diary, several of the historians want to follow those brave explorers to see if they did cross the Abyssal Sea. I have gathered together some volunteers along with several historians that are willing to make the journey across the sea. The diary mentioned that the passengers consisted of both demons and humans. One ship was for the humans and the other two were demons."

"It's been thousands of years since they left. How do you know they survived the storm?" asked Wolfram. "For all you know the storm could have scuttled the ships or some strange sea creature could have rose up out of the sea and devoured them."

Lady Flynn smiled. "You are right but we've got to have faith in our ancestors. If they survived the battle with the Originators. They could survive crossing the Abyssal Sea. Besides, if they made it, we will be meeting our long lost relatives. According to the diary, the second or third sons of each of the demon aristocrats' families were sent as well."

"So, if they survived descendants from both the von Spitzweg and von Bielefeld are on the other side of the world."

"Yes, as well as the Wincott, von Voltaire and Weller."

Wolfram closed the book and thought about what lady Flynn had said. If he goes on this trip, he would definitely be safe from Yuuri ever finding out about the baby. But the journey itself might be dangerous and he could be putting the life of his unborn child in danger. Could he do this? He knew he couldn't stay in any of their allied countries because he would surely be spotted and as for going to the enemy country in disguise that was definitely out of the question. And if Big Cimaron ever found out that he was here. Carolia could be in trouble. Or if worse comes to worse, they will kidnap him in order to get to Yuuri and again, his child would be in danger. Wolfram sighed. 'What choice do I have?' He turned to her. "I will go with them. Who knows I just might get over my broken heart the farther away from Yuuri I am. When do we set sail?"

"In a month's time," said lady Flynn. "The captain wants to make sure he has plenty of supplies before he departs. And while we wait, I shall have the royal dress maker to prepare you an outfit that is fitting for my ambassador. If you will accept the position?"

"Ambassador!" Wolfram stared at her in shock.

"Yes, once you make it to the other side, you will be my liaison," she said smiling. "Besides, who better to speak with demons than another demon."

"You're pretty confident that we will make it across." He arched a blonde brow staring out the corner of his eyes at her, smirking.

"I have faith that you will."

"Hmm, Ambassador Wolfram von Bielefeld, I like the way that sounds." Wolfram smiled. "It would be my pleasure, Lady Flynn to serve as a mediator between our distant cousins."

"Good." She stood up and held out a hand. He took her hand and she pulled him to his feet. "Now, let's go prepare what you will need on this grand adventure which will be a new life for you." Then she led him out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimeri do not nor will i ever own the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**A/N-there was no big change i did in chapter 2 i just changed wolfram's leaving time from a week to a month.**

Chapter 3

Once Yuuri and the others arrived in Shin Makoku they were met by Gwendal and Gunter and to everyone's surprise Gisela was there as well. Stepping on the dock, Yuuri was immediately accosted by the purple hair man.

"Your majesty, you have returned, oh happy day," Gunter cried strangling his poor king.

"We weren't gone that long," said Conrad smiling.

"It's just that I miss his majesty so much." Gunter continued to wail. "Every since he left there have been signs of bad omens everywhere I turned."

"More like you were the bad omen," grumbled Gwendal scowling at the purple hair demon. The frowns on his forehead became deeper as he remembered the man becoming a purple and white whirlwind destroying just about all the vases in his office. Then he focused his attention on the group and noticed a missing blonde hair youth. "So, where is he?"

"He's not here," said Yuuri sadly. "Gwendal, I need your help."

"Oh?" He arched a dark brow and folded his arms across his chest.

"Yes, I need you to gather all the documents I will need to sign in order to discharge Wolfram from his duties."

"Why?"

"I was told what would be instore for Wolfram if he was brought back as a prisoner. I do not want Wolfram to be humiliated in that way." Yuuri sighed as he finally admitted the truth. "He left because he could not bear to see me with someone else. So in truth, I am the reason he left."

Gwendal snorted. "And it took you up until now to realize that Wolfram ran away because you refuse to love him."

Yuuri held his head down sadly. What could he say to that. Gwendal was right. And so was Wolfram, he was a wimp as well as an oblivious fool. "So, will you help me?"

He just grunted and gave a curt nod of his head.

Gisela watched the sad look on her king's face. She bit her lower lip. She knew the real reason Wolfram left. She should tell Yuuri. He has a right to know about his child. But she made a Blood Oath to never tell. She could not break the oath. It would mean Wolfram would never forgive her or trust her with a secret again. But no, she has to think of the baby. The child deserves to know both his parents. So, her decision was made she was going to tell Yuuri.

"Where's Greta?" asked Yuuri. "I was going to tell her about Wolfram."

"You should wait, your majesty," said Conrad.

"No, it's best to get this out now. Waiting won't make the pain she will feel any easier." Yuuri turned to leave. Just as Gisela was about to stop him. Gunter spoke up.

"Oh, your majesty, Lady Melinda von Strauss is waiting at the castle for you," said Gunter. "She said you had invited her to stay at the castle."

"Lady Melinda von Strauss?" Yuuri frowned as he tried placing the name. "Oh yeah, Lady von Strauss," Yuuri said smiling as he remembered dancing with the beautiful young woman.

Gisela saw the look of happiness in the king's eyes as he remembered the woman. She felt angry. He never had that look in his eyes when he thought about Wolfram. So, the blonde's fears were legitimate. Yuuri truly did not like him because he was a boy. No, she can't let anything distract her. She has to tell him about the baby.

"Your majesty, I must talk to you," said the healer.

"What about?" Yuuri turned to face her.

Gisela became nervous as everyone"s eyes turned on her, waiting for her to say something. "Uh, it was nothing, your majesty. It can wait." Then she walked past him and headed back to the castle. Dammit, she could not tell him in front of Wolfram's mother and two brothers. Gisela did not know how the two brothers would react to hearing that their king had gotten their baby brother pregnant. She was sure Conrad would be fine with it but worried for his brother's well-being. But Gwendal was quite volatile when it came to Wolfram. Although the earth weilder didn't show it, he loved his youngest brother very much. So she would wait until tonight and tell him.

xxxxx

Once they arrived at the castle, they were met by Greta and Lady Melinda von Strauss. Yuuri could not take his eyes off of the beautiful young noblewoman. Her long auburn colored hair hung in a delicate braid down her back and those gorgeous sapphire colored eyes shimmered like diamonds in the light. He was brought out of his trance like state when he heard Greta call out to him.

"Yuuri!" yelled Greta leaping into his arms.

"Have you been a good girl while I've been gone?"

"Oh yes, Lady Anissina has been teaching me a lot." The child giggled as he tickled her under her chin.

"Welcome back, your majesty," said the beautiful auburn hair woman curtsying to him.

"Lady von Strauss, please, you do not have to bow, and call me Yuuri." He smiled at her.

She smiled back. "Only if you call me Melinda."

"Daddy, where's poppa Wolf?" asked Greta innocently.

Yuuri sighed and placed her on her feet. Then he took her hand. "Would you excuse me for a moment Melinda? I would like to talk with Greta for a second."

"It is quite all right, Yuuri," she said smiling at him. "Take as long as you like."

"Yes Yuuri, take as long as you like. I will take care of this dear child until you return," said Celi.

Yuuri led Greta out to the garden. He sat down on a stone bench and sat Greta beside him. He sighed as he stared at the flowers that were named after the ex queen and her sons. He sighed again and said, "Wolfram isn't coming back, Greta."

"What?" Her eyes widened in shock. "I thought you were going to bring him back." Tears began to form in her large caramel colored eyes.

"I thought so too but when we got there, he was not in Carolia."

"Are you going to continue to look for him?"

"No. Lady Cecilie believes we should let Wolfram come back on his own. Wolfram has some things he has to clear up before he can return to Shin Makoku."

"Why would he leave? Doesn't he love us anymore?" Greta wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Of course he loves us. He loves us all very much," said Yurri pulling her into his lap and holding her close.

"Then why would he leave, poppa?"

"Well Greta, sometimes there are things that come along that's too difficult to handle." Yuuri scratched the back of his head trying to think of a better explanation to his daughter.

"Is it because of what those women said at your return celebration," she looked down at the ground as tears fell from her eyes.

"What do you mean? What did you hear?"

"I don't want to say. Some of what they said was very hurtful and mean." She buried her wet face against his chest. "And some of it I didn't understand. Yuuri what does 'cock sucking' means?" She stared up at him with innocent, confused eyes.

Yuuri turned red as a beet. "Greta where did you hear that?"

"Well, that's what that snobbish Lady Gertrude von Hauser said. She said that Wolfram was nothing but a cock sucking whore and that is why you did not want him around you."

Yuuri was sure he was red from his head to his toes. He remembers Lady von Hauser. She was a very beautiful woman with porcelain like skin, long blonde hair that hung down her back and soft grey eyes. Yuuri couldn't believe such a lovely woman could speak like a common whore. Yuuri cleared his throat and looked at his daughter. "It's not important. Just forget about what she said. She was just jealous."

"If it's not true why did Wolfram leave?"

Yuuri sighed and pulled her tightly against his chest. "He left because . . . because . . ."

"Because his heart was broken," said Greta raising her head to look into his eyes. "Because you did not love him the way that he loved you."

Out of the mouth's of babes. The truth gnawed away at his insides. "Yeah," Yuuri said sadly looking at the ground. "I'm sorry Greta."

"Why can't you love him the way he loves you?" Greta stared up at him with sad, watery caramel colored eyes. "Did he do something wrong? Is that why you don't want to love him?"

"No Greta, that has nothing to do with it."

"Then why? Why would he just up and leave everyone, leave me?" She repeated hoping to get a proper answer.

"Well, it's . . . because it's not right. Where I come from two men can't get married because it is wrong and it's weird. Besides, men can't have children."

"So, if wolfram was able to have children, you would love him?"

"No Greta, you don't understand. What I'm saying is that I do not want to marry another guy. Even if by some miraculous coincidence they could. I just would not feel right doing what a couple is suppose do when they are married with another guy."

"Oh." Greta turned away from him and scooted out of his lap. "Ex-excuse me." Greta ran inside the castle crying.

Yuuri sighed as he stared at the Beautiful Wolfram growing in the garden. _'Wolfram, what am I going to do without you here to help. I don't know if I will be able to raise Greta on my own.' _

Gisela watched the scene unfold between Greta and Yuuri. Although she could not hear what was being said, she felt her heart break as she watched Greta run away crying. She couldn't let Greta suffer like this. She had to tell Yuuri about the child. Just as she was about to come out of hiding, Lady von Strauss entered the garden. She watched as Yuuri stood up smiling at the woman. Then he took her hand and led her further into the garden while they talked and laughed. Gisela noticed her young king looked so happy while with the young woman. Gisela still could not understand Yuuri's way of thinking. Why does he seem to think it is wrong to be together with another male? I mean surely he's noticed how Conrad and Josak are. A blind man could see that they are in love. Even her father and Gwendal was a couple. Gisela began to wonder if the oblivious king ever noticed that the frowns on Gwendal's forehead deepens whenever her father goes on and on about how wonderful his majesty is. _'I wonder if he would have given Wolfram a chance if he had known that he could have had a child out of their union?' _Although she did make the Blood Oath, knowing this information may change things for the better between them. _'Wolfram may still have a chance.' _She would see tonight at dinner. She knows that Gwendal and Conrad may figure out why she would ask him that but it doesn't matter. All that matter is finding Wolfram so that he can be properly taken care of.

xxxxx

That night at dinner as everyone sat in their usual place, however Yuuri had asked Lady von Strauss to take the seat beside him. Conrad and the others tried to get the young king to change his mind since that is the place reserved for his fiance and/or queen. Naturally Yuuri just brushed it off and seated the woman in the spot they all thought would belong to the young fire wielder.

As everyone continued their conversations, Gisela had noticed that Greta was not at dinner and asked Yuuri where she was.

"Yes, where is the little princess. I was hoping to get to know her better," said Melinda.

"Well, she's not up to seeing anyone now and she's having her dinner in her room," said Yuuri.

"Oh and why is that?"

"It's not important." Yuuri stared down at his plate. "So, tell me Melinda, did you enjoy your stay here while I was away?"

"Oh yes, everyone here was so kind to me," she said smiling. "Anyway your majesty, I think it is so wonderful that you decided to take in the little girl and raise her as your own especially after she tried to assassinate you. Not many people would do something so generous."

"Well, I couldn't just leave her locked up. She was just a little girl, after all."

"Since you adopted your daughter, does that mean you want children of your own someday?" asked Lady von Strauss.

"Oh, well, yes I do. I like children. It would be nice to have some running around in the castle." Yuuri smiled dreamily down into his plate of half-eaten meat and vegetables. "Yeah, maybe three boys and two girls. I'm sure my mother would love to dress up the girls." And he would make sure to keep his boys away from her. He didn't want them to suffer the trauma of being in girls' dresses and having their hair in pigtails. Yuuri shuddered at the memory of himself in a frilly pink dress and his hair in two pigtails.

"If I am not being too nosey, why did you annul your engagement to Lord von Bielefeld if you wanted to have children some day?" Melinda took a sip of her wine.

Gisela had stopped eaten at the turn of the conversation with Yuuri and lady von Strauss. This was her chance.

Yuuri frowned at the question. "Wolfram is a guy. Men don't have babies."

But before Gisela could say anything her father beat her to it. "That is where you are wrong, your majesty."

Yuuri stared at the lavender hair man in open mouth shock. "What?"

"Well I was trying to tell you about this but every time I mentioned same gender marriages, you would run out the room saying you had something to do or you would cover your ears yelling out lalalalalala, I can't hear you," said Gunter.

"Father is right, your majesty. Even the humans know this," said Gisela. "Full-blooded male demons are able to have children."

"Seriously." Yuuri dark orbs looked as though they were about to pop out of his head. Gisela had to hold back a fit of giggles that were threatening to burst out if she didn't finish what she had wanted to say.

"Yeah Shibuya, maybe you should pay attention to all your lessons from lord von Christ," said Murata smiling at his friend. "The demons in this world are born hermaphrodites."

"Hermaphrodites?" asked Gunter.

"Yes, that means having both male and female organs," said Murata. "All full blooded demons are born like this until they decide upon which role they will play."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuuri.

"You really should have paid attention in your lessons Shibuya."

"Your majesty what the Great Sage is saying is that in a male/female relationship the roles are clear. Male dominate. Female submissive. But when you have two males it's different. In such relationship the submissive male's body goes through changes where as he will only be able to give birth to the male he chooses as his dominate mate," said Gunter.

"For example," said Conrad smiling at his elder brother. Gwendal seeing the look in his younger brother's eyes scowled at the half demon. "Say my brother and Gunter were to wed. Well my brother being the more dominate of the two, it would be Gunter giving birth to only Gwendal's children. His body would refuse to accept anyone else's seeds." Both Gwendal and Gunter as well as Yuuri turned a lovely shade of red. Oh but Conrad knew his big brother was going to get him for this humiliation one day. So Conrad enjoyed seeing his usually cool, unemotional big brother flustered for as long as he could.

"It can't be true," said Yuuri staring at the knowing faces in shock. "It's impossible."

"On the contrary, it's very possible here," said Murata smiling sadly. "Even I had a son when I lived here."

"You!" Yuuri stared at his friend in shock.

"Yeah but he died during the final battle against the Originators."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's been a very long time ago. I've . . . gotten over it." Murata removed his glasses to wipe the traitorous tear that trickled down his cheek. "Excuse me, I'm not very hungry anymore." The Great Sage stood up and left the room.

"Wow, who would have thought Murata had a child." Yuuri stared at the others seated at the table. Then his eyes fell on Conrad. "What about half demons?"

"Unfortunately, the human blood in their bodies prevents them from having this ability. If they want children, they will have to go through a very ancient ceremony whereas one of them will have to drink a potion made from the sap of an Aphrodite plant. This magical potion will give them the ability to bear children."

Yuuri sat there and let everything he heard sink into his head. It was all so mind boggling and wild to the imagination. Men are able to have children here. Yuuri chuckled.

"What's so funny your majesty?" asked Conrad.

"Oh I find it funny that here men are ale to have children. On Earth women would pay an arm and a leg to let their husbands have the children while all they do is just stand around."

Lady von Strauss giggled. "Only the male demons are able to have children."

Yuuri turned to her and the smile on her face was heart stopping as her eyes twinkle like stars in her merriment. He could feel his heart bursting with a warmth he hasn't felt since . . . since he use to wake up and watch Wolfram sleep.

Gisela cleared her throat and smiled at the young king. "Anyway, your majesty now that you know male demons can have children what do you think?"

"I don't know. It's all so weird and freaky. I mean where I'm from men aren't suppose to have babies." He placed his spork and knife down sighing. "Relationships between two men are wrong and disgusting by itself without having children thrown into the equation. It's too much information that I did not want to know about."

"So what you are saying is that even if Wolfram was pregnant you would still think it was disgusting?" Gisela could feel her anger rising at her king's callous statement. "And what about the child? Are you saying you would not claim this child because a man gave birth to it instead of a woman?"

"Gisela, this is not the time to talk about this," said Gwendal as a deep frown appeared across his forehead.

"That's not what I'm saying." Yuuri interrupted before anyone else could say anything.

"Then what are you saying, your majesty. You just said it was wrong for men to get married and now you say it is disgusting that they can give birth. Tell me your majesty, have you always been this narrowed minded."

"Gisela, you have to understand. His majesty was . . ." Conrad began to say but she cut him off.

"Raised in a world where stuff like this doesn't happen yadda yadda yadda blah blah blah. You know I am so sick of him using that lame excuse to cover the fact that he is prejudice. Why don't you come out and say it, your majesty? You hate men that prefer other men."

"You are out of line Gisela," said Conrad.

"You're right Conrad. That was wrong of me to say. His majesty does not hate men that prefer other men. He just hates those that want to be with him." Gisela had had enough. "I suggest you get use to the idea that men can marry each other and have babies," she was so angrily until she bent the spork and knife that were in her hands. "Because we have no intention of changing ourselves just because you can't handle the fact that men can give birth just like a woman." Then she stood up and glared down at him. "You may have Julia's soul but you are nothing like her. I suggest you get over your prejudices because they have no place here in Shin Makoku."

Gunter quickly jumped to his feet. "Gisela! I will not have you behave this way to his majesty. You will apologize this instant."

"Fine! I'm sorry you're a prejudice hypocrite, your majesty. Are you happy father?" She turned those angry eyes on Yuuri. "I'm glad Wolfram is gone. At least he didn't have to hear that even though he can bare a child that his majesty will not only hate him but the child as well."

"That's enough, young lady! You are dismissed from the table," snapped Gunter thumping his fist on the table.

Gisela snorted and slammed the twisted spork and knife on the table. She quickly left the room before she said something she would regret. Now she was glad she didn't tell Yuuri. _'You're probably right Wolfram. He probably would accuse you of getting pregnant and trying to trap him into marriage. Well, you needn't worry, my friend. I will not tell him anything.' _

xxxxx

After dinner, Yuuri led Lady von Strauss into the garden. "Are you all right, your majesty?"

"I'm sorry about what happened at dinner," Yuuri sighed sitting down on a stone bench. "Gisela isn't usually like this unless it has something to do with her patients. And please call me Yuuri. I don't like being called by my title."

"Very well Yuuri but if I may speak freely."

Yuuri just shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"Why do you allow her to speak to you in such a way? She is just a healer. She should know her place."

"It's okay. I mean Wolfram is her friend and she cares about his happiness."

"Well what about your happiness?" she asked raising her hand. She caressed his cheek and turned his face to look at her. "It seems that everyone here is worried about lord von Bielefeld's happiness. Not one person seems to be concerned about whether you would be happy with him. It's Wolfram this and Wolfram that. I've yet to hear one person say that it is all right that you do not love lord von Bielefeld and that there is nothing wrong with your beliefs. For Shinou's sake, you've only been here in Shin Makoku for two years. Why do they think you would be able to throw away fifteen years of upbringing in a matter of two years? Besides, lord von Bielefeld has realized that you cannot force a person to change his or her beliefs overnight and nor can you force someone to love you if they do not."

"But shouldn't I have at least tried to understand his feelings?"

"Well maybe but honestly, do you really believe that you could force yourself to make love to another man?"

Yuuri thought about it as a frown of disgust marred his face. "No, I don't think I could have done that. Especially not with another guy. It's wrong. I know I've hurt Wolfram's feelings and I have nothing against a person if they would rather be with another man, really I don't. But it's just how I feel about the matter."

"Then you should not have to feel guilty because you do not want to marry another man." She brushed a stray lock of black hair out of his face and smiled at him. "If you prefer a woman that is your right. And if it is a man that you fall in love with, it does not have to be lord von Bielefeld. You should love whomever you want, be it a woman or man."

"Thank you Melinda," said Yuuri smiling at her. "You've made me feel so much better."

"I'm glad." Then she leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Yuuri's faced blushed red. It was his first kiss from a girl and he was on cloud nine. It felt so soft and sweet. It was nothing like the kiss he shared with Wolfram. Yuuri stiffened as he began to remember the night that he and Wolfram had slept together. The feel of the demon prince's lips against his was like the fire that he wielded, blistering and consuming. Yuuri remembered everything. He remembered his fingers tangled in the soft silky blonde strands. With shameful recollection, he remembered tearing the clothing from the blonde's body and . . . and . . . Oh God, Wolfram didn't take advantage of him as he had thought. In fact, it was the other way around, he took advantage of Wolfram.

"Yuuri," said Melinda worried.

The young king was so wrapped in his misery for falsely accusing his friend that he did not realize that Melinda had broken the kiss and was staring at him with a worried look on her face.

"Yuuri, is something wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, he stared at her smiling. "No, there's nothing wrong. I was just thinking about something but it wasn't important. Shall we go inside?" He stood up and took her hand and pulled her from her seat. While holding hands, Yuuri led Melinda inside to her room. After leaving lady von Strauss, Yuuri went to his room and fell onto his bed. He closed his eyes and groaned as he again remembered everything that happened. "I'm sorry Wolfram." Then he turned on his side and fell asleep.

xxxxx

For weeks Yuuri and lady von Strauss went everywhere together. Melinda would spend as much time as she could with Greta telling her about her home and her family. Slowly the girl came out of her shell and really started to like the young woman. She would take Greta shopping and bring her a gift every time she would visit. She even took Greta to visit her family. Greta was happy again and it made Yuuri happy to see his little girl smiling again. As for Melinda herself, she was like a fresh breeze. Everyone in the palace liked her immediately. She was kind to everyone. The maids were more than happy to help her with whatever she wanted. The rumors about the relationship between the king and lady von Strauss swept through the palace and the kingdom like wildfire. Everyone agreed that the two made a lovely couple. And those three nosey maids had a bet going on as to when Yuuri would propose to Lady Melinda.

It was now almost two months since Melinda arrived at the palace and Yuuri decided he would make things permanent between him and the beautiful lady von Strauss.

Meanwhile Gisela was feeling bad about the way she ripped into Yuuri. She wanted to apologize in earnest the next day but she just couldn't. Then she began having awful nightmares about Wolfram dying in child birth. Another dream she had was Wolfram was out in the cold dressed in rags with his child bundled in his arms begging for food. The nightmares went on and on with each dream more terrifying than the last until she decided she had to tell Yuuri about the child. But the Blood Oath always stopped her. She swore she would never tell him. She tapped her finger against her desk thinking of a solution. Then it hit her. It was so simple. Of course she would not tell him but she would just write it down and let him read it. Oh what a loop hole in the oath. She just hoped Wolfram doesn't become too angry. She picked up her quill and began to write.

It was dinner time and everyone was there except for Yuuri. Gisela sat anxiously at the table clutching the letter she had written in the form of a report to her chest.

"What is that Gisela?" asked Gunter.

"This? A report for his majesty," she said nervously.

"Oh, a report about what? Let me see it," said Gwendal.

"No, this is for his majesty only." She clutched the letter tightly to her chest.

When Yuuri finally walked in, everyone was about to stand but he stopped them. Gisela waited patiently for him to take his seat. Her leg shook nervously as she had to wait until the servants had placed the food on the table. Once that was out of the way Gisela decided it was time.

"Your majesty, I have . . ." She started but Yuuri stopped her.

"Before you say anything Gisela, there is something I want to do first." He stood from his seat and pulled Melinda to her feet. With his open palm he slapped her across her left cheek. "Would you marry me?"

Everyone sat in shocked silence. It wasn't because they expected him to marry Wolfram it was became it has only been close to two months since Wolfram called off their engagement. But if it will make Yuuri happy, no one was going to say anything.

"Yes. Of course I will," Melinda said crying as she flung her arms around Yuuri in a hug. No one noticed the sly smile that spread across her face as she held Yuuri close to her. Greta jumped up and hugged both of them chattering away happily. Everyone else got up to congratulate the couple except for Gisela. She sat in her seat staring at the young king stunned.

Then Yuuri turned to face her. "Now what was it you wanted to say Gisela?"

"It was . . . it was nothing," she said softly as she folded the letter and placed it in her pocket. "Congratulation, your majesty."

"Thank you Gisela."

xxxxx

After dinner, Gisela returned to her room and plopped down on the edge of her bed with her head lowered. For her it was by far the worst dinner she had attended. She had to sit there and watch as Yuuri pratcially drool over lady von Strauss. His eyes shone with love for the woman and it just made Gisela sick to see him behave so over someone that only known him for close to two months. But there was nothing she could do now. Telling Yuuri about the baby would not solve anything. Suddenly there was a quick rap against her door as her father spoke from the other side. "Gisela, we're coming in." Without waiting for her to say enter, Gunter along with Gwendal and Conrad stepped into her room. The healer didn't bother looking up.

"Gisela, I demanded to know what is going on. First, you had a report you said that only his majesty should see and then when he asked what you wanted you did not give it to him," said Gunter.

"I demand to see that report," said Gwendal.

Gisela hesitated for only a second and reached it to him. Gwendal unfolded the report and began reading it. Conrad and Gunter were reading it over the older man's shoulder. They all froze in utter shock.

"Is this true, Gisela?" asked Conrad.

She just nodded her head. "I did the exam twice to make sure my findings were positive. Your baby brother is going to have a baby of his own."

"And the father?" asked Gwendal.

She said nothing.

"It's his majesty, isn't it?" the dark hair man demanded.

Still Gisela would not say. She didn't have to say anything. Her silence was her answer,

"So, that is the real reason Wolfram ran away," said Conrad. "We have to tell Yuuri."

"No don't," said Gisela. She sighed. "Wolfram doesn't want him to know. He didn't want any of you to know."

"But why, I'm sure hearing this would have brought him and his majesty closer together," said Gunter.

Gwendal snorted. "I doubt it. Think about it. He believes that same gender marriages are disgusting and he considers men having babies as weird. If anything it would tear them apart. He would probably think Wolfram got pregnant on purpose to trap him into marriage."

"Yuuri would never think that," said Conrad.

"That's what Wolfram believed also. Which is why he did not want his majesty to know about the baby," said Gisela. "I had asked him to return to Shin Makoku a month before he gives birth but he gave me no definite answer if he would return."

"So, Wolfram is out there alone and carrying a child." Conrad lowered his head sighing sadly. "We don't know where he is and there is no way for us to help." Shaking his head, Conrad raked his fingers through his hair. _'Wolfram, Wolfram. You have done some irresponsible things before but I think this one tops the list.' _

"So, are you going to tell his majesty?" asked Gunter.

"No, I think he's done enough damage for one lifetime," said Gwendal. "In the morning, I will talk to Josak and tell him to continue to search for our wayward little brother."

They told Gisela good night and left her to her thoughts. _'I'm sorry Wolfram. I was too late and now, his majesty is going to marry another. I'm so sorry things did not work out like they should have for you, my friend.' _She sighed defeatedly and stood up. She went to her dresser and took out her nightgown. Then she began to undress, slpped on her gown and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh**

Chapter 4

Because of unforseen mishaps and mistakes it was close to two months before the ship Lady Flynn christened, _The Discovery, _was ready to set sail from Carolia. Wolfram and the others waited excitedly for the dock workers to quickly load all the supplies they would need for this voyage on board. Wolfram was back in his disguise encase his brothers decided they would continue to search for him. He stared up at the tall sails of the ship and felt his stomach give a little twinge. Resting his hand on his stomach nervously, Wolfram hoped he didn't become too seasick as he rubbed his pudgy belly. He really had to give it to the tailor that Lady Flynn had chosen to make his clothes for him. The man was a genius. The clothes were cut to conceal his growning stomach. She had only found out he was pregnant when he began throwing up in the morning and the tailor had to redo all of Wolfram's clothes because his jackets, shirts and pants would not close across his stomach. That's when the young prince had no choice but to tell her that he was expecting Yuuri's child.

After hearing this, she was going to change her mind about sending him but Wolfram pleaded with her to let him go. He wanted to be as far away from Yuuri as he could. He was going to raise his child away from the hatred and disgust he was sure Yuuri would feel if he found out Wolfram was pregnant. It was quite a surprise to her to find out the young demon was pregnant. But to find out that Yuuri was the father of the baby had knocked her for a loop. She found herself so angry that she wanted to go to Shin Makoku to strangle the fool when Wolfram told her about the conception of the child. Hypocrite was all that came to her mind. But after calming the enraged blue hair noblewoman down, Wolfram had extracted a promise from her not to tell Yuuri. Flynn didn't want to. Yuuri should be made to own up to this but in the end, she would follow Wolfram's wish not to tell the fool.

She was talking to Wolfram when a handsome tall man with broad shoulders and bright smiling blue eyes walked up to them.

"Greetings Flynn," he said taking her hand kissing it. His long green colored hair was in single braid that hung down his back. He wore a scruffy beard and mustache which made Wolfram think of a hot, sexy scandlous pirate. Wolfram bit his bottom lip and nearly groaned. He sounded like his mother whenever she saw a handsome man. But Wolfram had to admit that this man was the very embodiment of a scoundrel if not a complete flirt.

Flynn smiled at the man. "And how have you been Ellis?"

"I've been quite busy. This expedition you are sending me on will be exciting if we make it."

"Oh you'll make it. I know you will. Especially since the great Ellis Gilbit will be captain of the vessel."

"Is this man related to you, Lady Flynn?" asked Wolfram staring at the handsome man.

"Oh dear, please excuse me," she said. "Wolfram, this is my brother-in-law, Captain Ellis Gilbit. Ellis, this is Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"So you're the missing demon prince the demon tribe is looking for," Ellis said smiling. The man took Wolfram's hand and kissed it.

Wolfram yanked his hand out of the human"s grasp and grunted. _'I was right. He is a scoundrel.' _"I am not a woman."

"Yes, I can see that very well." The captain stepped back and stared at wolfram from head to toe. The demon prince became agitated at the man's close scrutiny.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Wolfram snapped angrily.

"Oh, it's nothing." He smiled at the prince. "You're very attractive." And he smiled at the blush that stained Wolfram's cheeks.

"Idiot."

Suddenly a soldier walked up to her. "Lady Flynn, this letter arrived from Shin Makoku." He handed her the letter, bowed and left to return to his duties. She read it and bit her bottom lip.

Wolfram immediately noticed the worry in her eyes. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Yuuri?"

"Uh, well not in the way that you think." She sighed as she turned to the captain. "Could you give us a moment?"

"Of course." He turned to Wolfram and winked at the blonde. "I'll see you on board." Then he walked away whistling a happy tune.

"Well, what is it?"

She sighed and smiled sadly at him. "This is an invitation to Yuuri and lady Melinda von Strauss' wedding."

"What?" Wolfram asked, his face paled.

Flynn helped him over to some crates and sat him down on one of the boxes. "In two months Yuuri will be getting married."

"I see." Wolfram looked down sadly as tears formed in his eyes. He chuckled darkly. "It seems he's not wasting any time in finding himself a woman. It is what he has always wanted." His smile was sad and filled with pain. "Well, there's nothing that can be done about it. He has made his decision and I have made mine."

"But what about the baby? Will you tell the child about its other parent?"

Wolfram sighed. "Yes, I will. I will tell him all about Yuuri and if he wants to see Yuuri." His tears began to fall like rain down his cheeks. "I will not stop him . . . from seeking out his . . . his father." Wolfram buried his face into Flynn's shoulder and sobbed helplessly. She held Wolfram in her arms and let him release all his pain and anguish, and then she cried along with him.

It was early in the evening when all the supplies were loaded onboard the ship and a large crowd had gathered on the docks to wish the travelers a safe journey on their dangerous voyage. Lady Flynn placed a small gray pouch in Wolfram's hand.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Something to help you with your seasickness," she said smiling at him. "Just mix it with some water and drink it if you start to feel queasy. It will help settle your stomach." She held his hands tightly in her grasp. "Please be careful. Remember you have another life to protect as well as your own."

"I know and I will. I promise. Once everything is settled, I will send back a letter." He kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you for everything." Then he quickly got on board when the captain called for him.

"Good luck to you all!" Lady Flynn yelled to the brave voyagers and waved. "And Ellis!" She yelled at the captain. "Make sure you keep an eye on him!"

"I will! I promise!" The captain yelled back smiling and waving to her. Wolfram rolled his eyes in exasperation but smiled anyway. It was nice to have someone other than Gisela to put his well-being ahead of their own. He looked over the side and waved back to Lady Flynn.

xxxxx

After leaving Carolia, they successfully navigated through the Circle of Fire. They sailed along the coasts of the human countries called Thalos and Manchurine for ten days before they came to the Strait of Sardonia that separated Small Cimaron from a tiny inlet called Delaroda. It took them two days to sail through the strait but once they were out of the strait, they were in the Abyssal Sea. Wolfram kept a log of their journey. He no longer wore his disguise and everyone was shocked for a few minutes when they realized there was a demon on board. But since it was the demon tribe that helped them to rebuild their country after Big Cimaron retreated, the sailors all paid him little mind and went about their business. It wasn't so much that there was a demon amongst them that surpised them. It was whom the demon really was and the fact that he was a little over three months pregnant that was the real surpise to them. Everyone knew about the missing prince and how his brothers were searching for him. But the reason why the young demon ran away was not their business. Their only concern was to make it across the Abyssal Sea alive.

Wolfram was pleased that no one was upset by his presence or bothered to ask him why he was traveling with them. He guessed he probably has the captain to thank for that. He took another sip of the herbs that Lady Flynn had given him. He had decided to put the herbs in his tea and to his relief, the herbs were working wonders for his upset stomach. He had not suffered from his seasickness or morning sickness since they left Carolia.

The sky was clear and the sea was calm. Wolfram was at the stern of the ship clutching his journal as he leaned over the railing watching a pod of dolphin swim alongside the ship for a while before they turned and swam in the other direction. He rubbed his slightly swollen belly and kept his eyes on the horizon. _'I wonder what we will find out there, little one. Hopefully, our ancestors did make it across and we will see what they have done since they were cut off from the rest of the world.' _Suddenly he felt a slight bump against his hand. Wolfram stood frozen as he waited again. But there was nothing. Did he just imagine that the baby kicked? Was it too early for him to be kicking? He wished he knew. He hasn't been around any pregnant women to know. Suddenly he felt the thump again and this time he was not imagining it. The baby was kicking. "Are you anxious to get out and see the world little one," he smiled to himself. "Just be patient a little while longer, my precious." Then he seated himself on a crate and opened his journal. Flipping to a blank page, he began to write about their dangerous voyage. The twelve days it took for them to get to the Abyssal Sea had been quite eventful. Wolfram shivered as he wrote down the dangers they faced when they entered the deadly Circle of Fire, a ring of active volcanoes.

_'The eruption and noise were like nothing I had ever saw or heard before. Thick, black smoke, nauseating gas and black ash spewed from the mouth of the colcanoes covering the sky. Huge waves slammed into the ship nearly sinking it. Then there came a screeching, popping sound worse than the last. It was like the world itself had split opened as red hot lava spewed from the volcanoes like a fountain taking half the cones with them. It was a terrifying sight that we all beheld. rocks, red and burning, began to rain down on top of us nearly setting the ship on fire. Several crewmen were injured. But with Shiinou's blessings, we survived the Circle of Fire. And the young healer Lady Flynn sent with us, had the injured men up and about in two days. He was quite skilled for being so young.'_

Suddenly there was a shout from the crow's nest. Wolfram stopped to look up at the sailor. The man was pointing out to sea. Wolfram turned and felt his stomach do a flop as he saw the angry black clouds bleed across the sky in the distance. Flashes of lightning marred the inky darkness at random intervals. They were sailing into a storm. Wolfram felt the wind picking up as his blonde tresses were blown into his face.

The captain immediately began bellowing orders out to his men to secure the ship against the storm. Then he ordered wolfram and the historians below to wait for the storm to end. Wolfram rushed to his room and locked his door. He stared at the gray pouch of herbs lady Flynn had given him and sighed. He knew the herbs would do him no good now. He looked around his room for a bucket because he knew before the day was over he would need it. Not finding one in his cabin, he staggered back up on deck and gasped as the clouds seemed to have gotten closer. Or else the currents were dragging the ship faster toward the storm. Either way they were heading straight for the malevolent sky. The wind wailed through the rigging like a soul being tortured. The floor began to sway and lurch slightly as Wolfram made his way across the deck. As they got closer, the ship began to rock violently and the deck lurched beneath his feet. Wolfram ran to the railing and threw up over the side. But unfortunately for him, as the ship rose up and came down, water was splashed into his face. Wolfram shrieked in surprise as the water was cold.

Captain Ellis saw Wolfram and rushed over to the young demon. "What are you doing up here?" He waited until Wolfram was finished throwing up. "I thought I told you to get below," said the green hair man. "You should not be up here in your condition."

"I get seasick," said Wolfram wiping the bile from the corner of his mouth, "and I just came up . . ." Wolfram jerked his head up at the man and frowned at him. "What in the hell are you talking about? What condition."

"Come now, I knew you were pregnant when I first laid eyes upon you. In fact everyone here knows you are pregnant." His dark blue eyes seemed to pierce Wolfram to his very core. "Why Flynn would send a pregnant person is beyond me."

"Why I chose to come is of no concern to you." Wolfram turned his nose up at the man and was about to leave when Ellis rested a hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Don't get your undies in a bunch. I just wanted to make sure you and the baby will be all right. Go back below," said captain Ellis. Both looked up as the last bit of blue sky was swallowed up by the darkness and then the storm released all its fury. Rain fell in heavy sheets from the sky. The pelting liquid was like ice stinging wolfram in the face.

Captain Ellis saw the huge wave coming toward them and he dragged the prince over to the mainmast and pinned him against the pole while using his own body to protect Wolfram. The wave washed over the ship nearly taking several of the crewmen with it. Both Wolfram and Ellis were shivering and drenched to the bone. The ship lurched again and wolfram could no longer hold back the bile that was churning in his stomach. He tried to pull away but the captain refused to let him go. Wolfram turned his head and relieved what little food he had in his stomach on the deck floor.

The ship rocked crazily. Wave after wave washed across the deck soaking the crew. Lightning cracked across the sky. Thunder rumbled afterwards like some angry beast. Wolfram trembled as he felt the heat from the captain's body warming him.

"Come on, I'll take you below." The captain yelled over the howling wind and roaring thunder. He took Wolfram by the arm and led him back to his room. "I'll bring you a bucket." Then Ellis left him alone to change out of those wet clothes. Wolfram quickly removed his soggy material and dried himself off. once he was dry, he put on a warm gown and buried himself beneath the covers of his bed. No more than a few minutes later, there was a knock on his door and the captain walked in carrying a bucket. "Here you go and make sure you stay in this room. Do not come out for anything."

"I don't think I will be able to get out of the bed now," said Wolfram looking pale. Captain Ellis sat the bucket beside the bed and brushed the damp blonde locks out of wolfram's face.

"I know it will be difficult since you are seasick but try to get some rest," said the captain. "I don't know how long this storm is going to last but I will do everything in my power to make sure this ship along with everyone on board makes it to the other side in one piece." He smiled down at the pale demon and walked out of the cabin.

_'I hope you're right.' _Wolfram rubbed his queasy stomach, felt the bile rising leaning over the bed and threw up into the bucket. _'I can't wait until this is over.' _

xxxxx

The storm had raged for four days before it came to an end and Captain Ellis made sure to check in on Wolfram everyday during the raging storm. On the sixth day the storm had finally blown over. The sky was a brilliant blue and the sun was bright. Wolfram was back to normal as he sat up on deck talking with the captain.

"So tell me captain, have you always wanted to be in command of your own ship?"

"Yes," said captain Ellis smiling. He took a sip of his ale while wolfram drank some of the herbs in his tea. "I've always loved the sea. I guess I take after my father. In my family there were only two boys born out of ten children."

"Are you the oldest?"

"No, I am the youngest child and let me tell you it is no fun growing up in a house filled with girls." He chuckled. "Especially when they try to dress you up as one of them."

Wolfram laughed as he tried to see the rugged, tall handsome man dressed in little girls clothing. He had to admit it was an amusing imagine. Wolfram closed his eyes and let the warm sea breeze blow in his face as he let the captain's deep soothing voice lull him to sleep. He was just about to close his eyes when a sailor yelled down from the crow's nest.

"Land Ho!"

Wolfram's eyes snapped opened as he and the others looked over the side at the dark shoreline coming into view. "Did we make it?"

The captain peered through his telescope. "I don't think so. I don't see any buildings or any signs of life. Although they could be further inland." The captain lowered his scope and turned to the blonde. "I guess we have no choice but to see." He ordered his men to drop anchor was they were close to the shore of the mysterious island and lower the rowboat. "I'm going too," said Wolfram.

"No," said the captain.

"I can be of help if there is any danger."

"Not in your condition or did you forget that you are pregnant." The captain scowled at the young demon.

"How can I forget when I throw up every morning," said Wolfram rolling his eyes. "But I am not so incapacitated that I cannot help. I am only close to four months of my pregnancy. I will be fine."

"We want to come as well," said one of the elder historians.

"No," repeated the captain.

"We should go. There maybe something on the island that will be able to tell us where the others went or if they were able to make it across," said another historian.

"You're outnumbered captain, you may as well submit," said Wolfram smugly.

"Fine, but I want you all to stay close together. I don't want any of you getting lost." Then he turned to Wolfram. "As for you, _Little Lord Smugly, _I want you to stay close to me."

"Aye aye captain." Wolfram saluted the man with a smug smirk. The captain glared at him and then sighed. So, he ordered the men to lower another rowboat.

A few minutes later they stood on the shore of the isle. Wolfram inhaled the fresh, damp aroma of wet grass and maple trees, and the strong sour odor of stale water and mud.

"It's a swamp," said a young historian. "I wonder if this was one of their stops to the other side?"

"Only one way to find out," said the captain walking into the swamp. "Remember, stay close."

The giants of the floral swamp-red maples, bald cypress and gum trees towered above the archipelago, slicing a jagged line across the sky. Willows, alder and button bush fought for space among the tall, sharp-tooth, broadleaves Thalia. Blueberry, swamp azaleas, spice bushes and sweet pepper bushes intertwined with rosemary bushes and clusters of laurels and Labrador tea.

All the trees were wrapped in a thick, woven blanket of moss, ferns, vines and a never-ending abundance of bright purple-fringed orchids, cardinal flowers, jewelweed and marsh marigolds. Large green tree frogs leaped from one tree to another croaking at the strangers. Wood ducks nested in nearby hollow trees. A racoon scampered up a tree. While a beaver splashed into the water only to be captured in the powerful jaws of a ferocious alligator. The water turned red with the beaver's blood. Several of the leathery reptiles rested on the other bank. Egrets, blue herons and flamingoes waded in the water catching fish. Pink and white lilies floated in myriad basins of water near green liliepads. Dragonflies and damselflies fluttered around the stranger's heads. Muskrats gnawed greedily on the roots of the cattails.

Beneath the long blades of green grass, the ground was saturated with water. A loud sucking noise shattered the stillness whenever they took a step in the wetland.

"This place is so wet. I feel as if it does not want to release me every time I take a step," complained Wolfram breathing hard with every step.

"You should have stayed on the ship," said the captain wiping sweat from his forehead. "Do you want to rest?"

"No, I'm good for another couple of miles or so."

"Well I'm tired and we are going to rest for a while." The captain led them to a dry patch of land and they rest beneath the towering maple trees. He removed the cork from a waterskin he brought with him and took a drink. Then he reached it to Wolfram. Wolfram dranked some water and then passed the waterskin back to the captain.

They rested for a half hour before they began their trek through the swamp again. The hairs on the back of Wolfram's neck stood on end as he had a feeling that they were being watched.

Suddenly there was an angry shriek behind them. They turned to see several large, wingless balls of grey hair attack them. Everyone drew their swords and began to defend themselves from the creatures. The things had no eyes in which to see but they knew there were intruders in their swamp.

"Look out!" shouted the captain. The three elderly and one young historian hid behind some trees while the captain, wolfram and the sailors fought off the attack.

"Lord von Bielefeld! Behind you!" yelled the young historian from his hiding place.

Wolfram ducked and swung his sword slicing the thing in half. Once the things were dead, only one sailor did not survive the attack. They walked over to the man and gasped. All that remained of the sailor was a dried, withered body.

"Heaven preserve us," whispered one of the sailors in horror. "Those things sucked the very life out of him."

The captain knelt and said a short prayer for the man and then stood up.

"Maybe we should head back captain and leave this accursed island," said another of the sailors.

Before the captain could say anything, another of his sailors called to him. "Captain, over here. There seems to be a path of some kind."

They hurried over to the man and indeed, there was a path. Since the path was drier than the one they were on, they continued to drag themselves through the swamp. Not only were they attacked by biting mosquitoes, but they were attacked by bloodsucking leeches. Falling out of the trees, the green oblong shaped parasites stuck to their backs, chests, faces, everywhere.

"Leeches!" yelled Ellis. The men screamed in pain and started pulling the parasites from their bodies. The pain was awful as blood oozed from their wounds.

"Don't pull them off," said wolfram. The men fell to their knees writhing in pain. "They have to be burned off." Wolfram's body glowed a bright red as his flames licked at his body without burning him. The leeches dropped from his body dead. Then he went over to the captain and removed the leeches from him. With the help of the captain, everyone was finally free from the bloodsucking parasites.

"Are you all right to go on?" asked Ellis.

"Yeah. Luckily that little display wasn't enough to drain me."

They continued through the swamp. After fighting off a swarm of hungry mosquitoes, and being pestered by annoying dragonflies, they arrived at a stone structure.

"What is it?" asked the young historian. "Could it have been built by our ancestors?"

"I really don't know," said one of the elder historians. They stood before a huge squared pyramid that was constructed entirely out of stone. Each block had been laboriously laid one atop another. The once fabulous structure in days long pass was now slowly decomposing. Moss and vines blanketed the pyramid covering it. And setting on top was a huge stone eye.

They made their way up the steps and stood at the entrance. Above the entrance was some strange writing.

"Can you read that?" the captain asked the historians.

"It's an ancient Carolian writing but I think I can read it," said the salt and pepper hair man. "Beware! For this is . . . the temple of the eye . . . Eye of the Beholder. All who enters . . . will be devoured."

"Sir, maybe we shouldn't go inside," said one of the sailors frightened. "That is obviously a warning."

"Maybe you should stay out here Wolfram," said Ellis. "Who knows what sort of dangers lurks inside."

Wolfram frowned in agitation and tore a piece of the vine off that was hanging across the entrance. Then he removed a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped it around the end of the vine. Touching a finger to the cloth, there was a spark and the material burst into flame. The demon prince said nothing only hmphed in indignation at the captain and walked inside. The human sighed and followed Wolfram into the temple.

They carefully and cautiously made their way into the damp, dark structure. Pieces of the ceiling had fallen in at several points of the building letting in the sunlight as well as animals and the elements. They walked for a long while before they stopped in front of a set of iron doors. The historians stared at the intricate designs etched into the door. They could not make out what it was. It was a huge circular thing with long writhing tentacles.

"We can't make out what that is," said the historians.

Wolfram frowned at the picture and above it was the same world that was writing in the warning outside.

"Let's go inside," said another of the middle-aged historians.

At their captain's command, the men grabbed the metal rings and slowly pulled the doors opened. The air inside the room was stale and rotten. They stepped inside and found nothing but a huge empty room that had no windows. There was a crunching noise beneath their feet and Wolfram held the torch down to the floor. He gasped as he saw that the floor was littered with skeletal remains.

"Is this what happened to the passengers of all three ships?" asked one of the sailors standing beside Wolfram staring at the scattered bones on the floor.

"Can't be," said the captain staring at the skeletons. "There aren't enough bodies in here and not one of these skeletons is from the demon tribe."

"Maybe they weren't killed in here," said one of the sailors. "They could have been killed out in the swamp."

"True but you would have thought you would see at least a few demon skeletons in this pile considering two of the ships carried demons." Ellis scratched the side of his jaw. "No, I don't think these people were from the expedition."

"If that's the case, then what killed these people?" asked another sailor. "I mean look at these bones, they look as though something was chewing on them."

"Maybe it was some wild animals," said Wolfram.

"Look at how big those teeth marks are." The captain snorted. "If there is an animal on this island with teeth this big, we are in serious danger."

Suddenly Ellis looked up and saw a large shadow twitching in the center of the room. He took the torch from wolfram and threw it toward the twitching shadow. Although there wasn't much light, they could see something there. One of the sailors screamed as something wrapped around his leg and pulled him into the darkness at the center of the room.

"EVERYBODY OUT!" yelled the captain. He grabbed Wolfram by the arm and they all ran out of the chamber. They ran through the dimly lit corridor. Just as they ran out of the temple the creature burst through the ceiling. Everyone turned to stare in horror at the creature.

"That's what the warning meant," said one of the elder historians. "The Eye of the Beholder."

Its tentacles thrashed about wildly as it roared in rage. Wolfram swallowed a large lump that was stuck in his throat. The massive creature was like an octopus with green wrinkled flesh with eight thick tentacles that lashed out in all directions. And one huge red eye in the center of its fleshy body. At the end of each tentacle was a mouth with two rows of sharp, pointed teeth. A tentacles lashed out at Wolfram, but the demon prince drew his sword and loped the thick writhing flesh off. The creature roared in pain as a putrid green goo oozed from the severed appendage.

"Let's go!" yelled Ellis as he wrapped his arm around Wolfram's waist. "There is no way we will be able to stop that." They ran through the swamp but they could hear the roar of the creature as it tore through the swamp uprooting trees as it chased after them.

"We have to stand and fight," said Wolfram. "That thing isn't going to let us leave this island alive."

"What do you propose to do?"

"I will stop it." They burst out of the swamp and stood on the beach waiting for the creature. They didn't have long to wait as it tore through the swamp. Suddenly wolfram began to glow bright red as he summoned his element. "All the particles belonging to the Flame . . . obey the Demon Tribe that destroyed the Originators!"

The flame rose above Wolfram to form a huge lion made of fire and it pounced on the Beholder. The creature roared in agonizing pain as the lion tore into the flesh of the Beholder causing the thing to melt. The smell was awful like rotten corpses that had been lying in blood soaked muck for days and then burned. Wolfram could feel his body becoming weak as he concentrated on his attack. Ellis dragged wolfram's limp body over to the boat. Wolfram was so tired but he had to stay conscious until they were away from the island. They quickly rowed back to the ship. Once on board, wolfram's body was stretched out on the deck floor. Ellis knelt beside him and cradled the prince in his arms and gently tapped him on the cheek.

"Wolfram, you can stop now," he said. "We are all safe and back on the ship. Wolfram. Wolfram let go. Everyone is safe."

Slowly Wolfram opened his eyes and stared up into the smiling face of the captain. As Wolfram released his spell, the fire lion dissipated leaving a badly wound creature writhing and roaring in pain on the shore.

"Everyone . . . safe?" wolfram asked panting.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Ellis said smiling.

"Good." Was all that came from the demon prince as he fell into a deep sleep. The healer was called for and the young man quickly ran to their side. He knelt beside the demon and examined him.

"Will he be all right, doctor?" asked one of the sailors.

"Yes," said the healer. "He's just tired from using his powers. Which was a pretty stupid thing to do considering the condition he's in. He will probably sleep for a couple days to regain his strength but he will be fine."

Ellis sighed in relief and lifted Wolfram into his arms. "Let's be on our way. Weigh anchor!" he ordered, and the sailors quickly went about their duties. While the captain took Wolfram to his cabin and laid the young man on his bed.

xxxxx

Wolfram was asleep for three days and when he awoke the captain had a few choice words for him after scarring him so badly. Wolfram sat upon deck inhaling the salty sea breeze while writing in his journal.

_'Well, it has been one month and two weeks since we left Carolia and three weeks since the incident on the island. When I awakened, I was worried that I might have hurt my baby but the healer said that my baby was fine. But he and Ellis scolded me severely for exerting myself like that. He rminded me so much of Gisela although he was not quite as intimidating as she would have been. I wonder how everyone is doing back in Shin Makoku? I hope they are all well. I miss them. I miss Gisela's commanding attitude, and Anissina's crazy experiments. I miss mother's suffocating if not pleasant hugs. I wonder if she has left Shin Makoku on another of her voyages to find free love. Sometimes I wonder where that woman's mind is at times. I miss Gwendal's scowling face and even Conrad's gentle concerning nature. I even miss that pervy Great Sage and Josak's cheerful face. But most of all, I miss my little Greta. I hope she hasn't taken my disappeareance too badly. She is the only thing I regret leaving. But I know the others will take good care of her. And if she is angry with me, I hope she could find it in her heart to forgive me for leaving her.' _Wolfram sighed as he tapped the quill to the page in deep thought. _'I guess I should go ahead and admit this as well. I aslo miss that idiot king, although he does not deserve it. I still love the stupid wimp.'_

_'Dammit, I know I should hate him. I wish I could hate him but I can't. Yuuri was everything to me. I would have given anything to have his love. But I guess we can't have everything we wish for. Atleast I had that one night and what came out of it.'_

He rubbed his swollen belly and smiled. Wolfram was in his fifth month of pregnancy and he was beginning to show now. He smiled as he felt the baby kick. "You're active today. Well, you don't have long to go, little one."

"And how is the little mother doing this glorious day?" asked captain Ellis walking up to him grinning.

Wolfram scowled at the human closing his journal. "Encase you have forgotten I am not a woman."

"No, I have not forgotten." He knelt down beside him. "May I?"

The scowl melted away to be replaced by a gentle smile. "Yes."

Captain Ellis rested his large tan hand on wolfram's swollen belly. He smiled softly as he felt the baby kick. "You must be so excited."

"Yes I am," said Wolfram.

Suddenly there was a shout from the crow's nest. "Land Ho!"

Wolfram groaned. "Not again. I hope this is not another wild goose chase."

The captain chuckled and took out his telescope and peered through the eyepiece.

"Well?" asked Wolfram standing beside him. "Don't keep us waiting. What do you see?"

Ellis lowered his scope turned to face everyone with a blank expression on his face. Suddenly a wide grin split his face. "We made it!"

Everyone cheered and jumped up and down for joy. _'At last,'_ sighed wolfram. _'We finally made it across.'_

"All right, settle down," said the captain smiling. "I suggest we all go and get dressed. We do not want to make a bad impression to our cousins."

Wolfram went to his cabin and took out one of the uniforms Lady Flynn had had commissioned for him. The uniform was red in color with gold trimmings and a long coat that stopped at his knees. A gold chain was attached to his left shoulder, stretched across his chest to be connected to a button hole just above his right nipple. Staring at his boots, the black leather was polished to perfection. Wolfram stood before the mirror and raked the comb through his blonde locks. Smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in his coat, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Enter."

Captain Ellis walked in. "The ship has docked. Are you ready, your Excellency?" He bowed to the prince smiling. His uniform was much like Wolfram's except that it was dark blue with tassels hanging down both sides of his arms.

"As ready as I will ever be."

"Then shall we go." Ellis held out an arm for him to take.

Wolfram grunted and walked passed the human with his nose held high. Captain Ellis followed behind him laughing.

As Wolfram and the captain stepped out on deck, Wolfram's face creased into a frown as all the people on the dock had stopped their work to stare at them. The captain leaned over to whisper in his ear. "They act as though they have never seen strangers before."

"Considering it's been more than a thousand years since they left the other side. I guess we would look strange to them," wolfram whispered back.

Suddenly they saw an entourage of soldiers and a golden carriage making its way down to the docks. The crowd had parted to let them pass. The soldiers came to a stop, ten men on each side of the carriage. One of the soldiers stepped forward and opened the door of the carriage. Out stepped a young man about the age of his brother Conrad, with neatly trimmed silver hair, bright violet eyes and he wore glasses like the pervy sage, Murata. His body was lithe and clothed with the finest silk wolfram had ever seen.

The captain was the first to walk down the gangplank followed by Wolfram and the historians. The captain's tall broad body blocked Wolfram from the view of the others.

"Greetings, I am Captain Ellis Gilbit." He and the others bowed to the young monarch.

The king frowned looking around and then he began speaking in a language Wolfram guessed to be that of a thousand years ago. Suddenly a young man with long red hair and bright sapphire colored eyes burst through the crowd saying something that Wolfram and the others could not understand. The red hair youth walked up to Ellis and held out several small objects. He motioned to the captain to place the object in his ear.

"I think he wants us to put this in our ear," said Ellis taking one of the objects. The historians had each taken one of the tiny devices.

"I know what these are," said Wolfram. "They are translators. Anissina von Karbelnikoff had made something like this when my brothers and I went to Earth to retrieve the last of the Forbidden Boxes. These will help us to understand their language while translating what we say into their language." When Wolfram reached for the last one, the youth gasped in shock backing away staring at Wolfram. He ran back to his king pointing at Wolfram babbling something.

Wolfram stepped out from behind Ellis and frowned as he stared at the crowd. Everyone had gasped saying something and then they fell to their knees bowing. Wolfram and the others put the devices in their ears and immediately they began to understand what the crowd was saying.

Wolfram stared in shock as the king stepped forward and bowed to him. "Welcome to Americus, Shinou."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the charcters from Kyo Kara Maoh**

Chapter 5

Wolfram stared in shock as the king stepped forward and bowed to him. "Welcome to Americus, Shinou."

Ellis leaned over to Wolfram and whispered in his ear. "Bet you weren't expecting that."

Wolfram answered him with an elbow to the side. "Please rise." He helped the silver hair man to stand.

"You are too kind. I am Eric von Aldrich, ruler of Americus."

"It is an honor to meet you your majesty but I am not Shinou," said Wolfram.

The young king frowned as he turned to the red hair man that gave them the communication devices. "But . . . but you are exactly like the portrait we have in the castle."

"Yes I know, unfortunately. My mother, who is the ex- demon queen of Shin Makoku, is a descendant of Shinou's. Plus, my eyes are green and Shinou's eyes are blue."

The king and the other man stared into Wolfram's eyes. If Wolfram didn't know any better, he could have sworn he heard disappointment in their sighs.

"Please forgive us," said the red hair man. "It's just that we thought for sure Shinou had returned."

"It is all right. My name is Wolfram von Bielefeld. I am the third son born to the ex demon queen Cecilie von Spitzweg and I am the ambassador of Carolia. This is Captain Ellis Gilbit."

"Your majesty," Ellis said bowing to the silver hair man. "It is an honor to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well," said Eric.

"And these gentlemen are from the Historical Society of Carolia," said Wolfram. "We were sent here by Lady Flynn Gilbit to not only see if the group that left the other side years ago made it and to set up peaceful treaties with you."

"I see," said the demon king. "Well, we haven't had contact with the other side since our ancestors first got here and it would be nice to know how our kin are doing."

"So you are from the von Bielefeld family. Do you know my cousins the von Karebelnikoff?" asked the red hair man. "My name is Derrick von Karebelnikoff."

"So you are related to Lady Anissina von Karebelnikoff." Wolfram stared at the man. He guessed he should have realized who this man's family was. The red hair and blue eyes should have given it away. "Anissina is the resident inventor in Shin Makoku. She makes all sorts of inventions. Unfortunately some of them don't work and she has my brother terrified of her." Wolfram smiled at the memories of his strong stern elder brother running through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle trying to escape the insane inventor.

"Oh, and why would your brother be scared of her?" asked Derrick.

"Well, her inventions cause for the use of a demon's power and they would usually blow up. So, Gwendal has made it a habit of making sure he is nowhere in the vicinity when she comes around. When my brother isn't around, she goes after poor Gunter."

"Gunter?" asked Eric.

"Yes, Gunter von Christ. He is the demon king's tutor and one of his advisors." Wolfram turned to Derrick. "One more thing lord Karebelnikoff. Anissina had made a device similar to this." He pointed to the device in his ear.

"Really?" Derrick said excited. "This is wonderful. Just think I am not the only inventor in the Karebelnikoff family."

"Not only that but she is a strong supporter of women's rights."

"All right, we can talk back at the castle," said King Eric. "It seems that we have a lot to catch up on. I shall send word to the other aristocrats about your arrival. Please, follow me." Eric, Derrick, Wolfram, and captain Ellis got into the first royal carriage while the historians got into the second carriage.

It only took them a few minutes to arrive. "Welcome to Marble Head Castle," said Eric.

Wolfram, Ellis and the others gasped in awe at the beautiful sight. Wolfram understood why it was called Marble head. The entire castle was built out of a lavender colored marble. Tiny beams of rainbow colored light reflected off the castle walls caused by the sun.

"It's beautiful," said wolfram staring up at the beautiful structure.

"Thank you, but I'm sure my castle can't compare to that of Shinou's castle."

"Actually, we no longer live in Shinou's castle. About five years after Shinou placed himself behind the seal in his castle, a new castle was built which is called Blood Pledge Castle." Said Wolfram as he and the others made their way down the halls in the marble castle. "Shinou's castle is now a shrine where the shrine maiden Ulrike was able to talk to Shinou's spirit."

"Really," Derrick said stopping and turning to stare at Wolfram. "Do you think if we asked him he would talk to us?"

"It's highly unlikely. Only Ulrike could speak and hear him. Plus, his spirit is finally gone."

"I don't understand," said the silver hair king.

"It's a long story," sighed Wolfram rubbing his swollen belly.

"Your majesty," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see a human rushing up to them. "Your majesty, I have told you time and time again that it is not safe for you to leave the castle without taking me."

Wolfram's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the tall man. Except for the long black hair, Wolfram was looking at an exact copy of his brother, Conrad. The man was the same height, as his brother although he was a little broader than Conrad across the chest. "Weller."

The man turned to stare with wide brown eyes at Wolfram. "Shinou." He immediately dropped to one knee. "I am your humble servant, Great One."

"This isn't Shinou," said Derrick. The man looked at Wolfram and then at Derrick frowning. Then he got to his feet.

"This is Wolfram von Bielefeld," said the king introducing him to the Weller look alike. "This is Corwyn Weller."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Corwyn said smiling at wolfram with those same soft, trusting brown eyes of his brother. Then he turned his gaze to the others. "And who are all of you?"

"I am Captain Ellis Gilbit and they are from the Historical Society of Carolia."

"I see. It is a pleasure to make your acquittances gentlemen." Then Corwyn turned to face his king. "As for you, you know it is not safe for you to leave the castle."

"But Corwyn," the silver hair monarch whined. "I had guards with me."

"Still I would prefer it if you would take me along next time."

"I promise I will next time." The youth wrapped his arms around Weller. "Now, where is that Gunnar von Christ. I want him to send out the invitations to the other aristocrats. I'm sure they would love to know about their kin from the other side of the world."

"I believe he was in the library," said Corwyn.

"If your majesty would allow us," said the elderly historian. "We would like to explore the city."

"Feel free to explore until your heart's content." The demon monarch smiled. "And afterward, I would love to hear about all that has happened since our ancestors crossed the Great Abyssal Sea. Are Big Cimaron and the other human nations still at war with the demon kingdom?"

"There is a lot that has happened. Some of it good and some bad," said Wolfram.

"Then you have to tell us all about it," said Derrick. "And also, is the captain here the father of your baby?"

"Wha-?" sputtered Wolfram staring at the smiling red head in shock. "What makes you think he is the father?"

"Well, he's sticking to your side like glue and he has his arm around your waist."

"What?" Wolfram looked down to the tanned arm lying comfortably around his waist. He was so caught up in everything that was happening that he did not notice the man hand on him. "Idiot! Don't do that." Wolfram grabbed the offending appendage by the fingers and bended them backwards until Ellis removed his arm.

"Ooooowwwww! You're so mean," Ellis said smiling mischievously at the blonde hair demon. "Is that anyway to treat your beloved husband?" He was about to wrap his arms around wolfram again but stopped as the demon glared at him deadly.

"Put one hand on me and I will torch you." Then he turned back to the king and the others. "He is not my husband. He is just a pest that is nothing more than a child in a grown-up's body."

"Excuse us," said the head historian. "Not to interrupt the lover's quarrel but we would like to take a look at the city before it gets dark. We want to see how the culture has advanced over these many years."

"Of course, and I'm sure you would like to visit the human kingdom as well?" said Eric.

"You mean, you didn't stay together?" asked one of the other historians.

"No. When our ancestors arrived, at first they did stay together but over the years the humans settled north of our kingdom," said Derrick. "Only a few humans decided to stay."

"I see," said Ellis. "So, how far is the human kingdom?"

"Only half a day's ride from here," said Corwyn. "The human kingdom of Brittany has been under the rule of the Weller family for as long as we have been here."

Wolfram turned to Corwyn. "So, why are you here if the human land is ruled by a Weller?"

"Our family has always supported the demon kingdom and as a way to show our continued loyalty, the youngest son of the Weller family has always been a personal guard to the demon king here."

Wolfram smiled as he thought about his own brother. '_Just like Conrad. Leave it to a Weller to side with demons instead of humans.' _

"Corwyn and Derrick can show you around while I go talk to Gunnar about those invitations," said Eric. "If you will excuse me." He bowed to them and then went to find his advisor.

"I would be more than happy to show you the rest of the city," said Derrick.

"If you don't mind, I would like to see more of the castle," said Wolfram.

"Of course," said Corwyn smiling. "It would be my pleasure to show you around."

"I'll stay with Wolfram," said Ellis.

"No, you go on ahead with the others. I will be fine." Wolfram rubbed his swollen belly. "I'm just a little tired from being on my feet so long. I know you are as anxious as the others to explore this city."

"You needn't worry about your lord von Bielefeld, captain. I will make sure no harm comes to him or the child," said Corwyn.

Ellis stared into the gentle, trusting brown eyes and sighed. He did not know why but he knew that he could believe what this man who goes by the name of Weller has said. "Okay, we'll be back as soon as we can. If anything comes up make sure you come to find me."

"Of course captain."

Ellis turned to Wolfram and quickly kissed the demon on the cheek. Wolfram eyes widened in shock as he huffed indignantly at the human. "Well, let's go," Ellis said smiling broadly. Then Derrick led them out of the castle and back into town.

xxxxx

Corwyn gave Wolfram a grand tour of the castle. The demon prince was amazed at what he saw. Instead of lit torches, crystal like globes was attached to the walls. Inside the globes were tiny white stones that gave off light. Corwyn showed Wolfram Derrick's workshop. There were strange things Wolfram guessed to be half-finished inventions scattered over the tables. He noticed some sort of strange device attached to the wall. He asked the human about it and Corwyn said Derrick had created it as a means to communicate with people from far off.

"Derrick only finished the prototype today," said Corwyn. "He and his sister, Anastasia was going to test it out today but I guess when your ship arrived. He put it off until tomorrow."

"Hmm," said Wolfram deep in thought. "That device Derrick invented looks awfully familiar like I've seen it somewhere but for the life of me I can't place where I've seen such a thing." He shrugged his shoulders and didn't think much about it.

Then Corwyn led him to the garden. Wolfram eyes widened in awe as he stared at the magnificent splendor of the garden.

There were pink, red, yellow and white roses growing from four inch trees. There were also lovely orange, yellow, purple and pink flowers with black dots decorating the petals. These Corwyn said were called Oriental Lilies as he named the other flowers for the prince. The garden also had flowers called birds of paradise, white gardenia, honeysuckles and some that were called black-eye Susie. There were several trees that had long drooping branches, with long slender leaves and purple budding plants decorating the branches.

Wolfram slowly made his way after Corwyn. The dark hair man stopped to wait for the demon prince. It was hot, and the blonde was sweating and breathing heavily. Corwyn led him to one of the willow trees where a table and chairs were placed. Wolfram sat down with a relieved sigh as the human sat on the other side of him.

"I did not know that carrying a baby would be so exhausting," said Wolfram leaning back in the chair rubbing his belly.

The dark hair man watched Wolfram and smiled gently. "May I ask you a question? If it is personal, you do not have to answer."

"Go ahead." Wolfram sat up and stared at Conrad's doppleganger. Well, Wolfram couldn't call him that. A doppleganger is the spitting image of the person it is to copy. The difference between this man and his brother is that Conrad has brown hair and Corwyn has black.

"Is the father of your baby the reason you are running away?"

Upon hearing Corwyn's observation, Wolfram was not surprised at the other man's intuition. He was so very much like his brother Conrad. Wolfram smiled. "You are so much like my older brother, Conrad."

"Oh, how so?"

"For one thing, he is a Weller. The last Weller on the other side of the world." Wolfram sighed. "King Belar, at least not the Belar of today, wanted your ancestor's arm. You know the one that was the key to one of the forbidden boxes. To prevent Belar from taking the arm he cut his arm off and return it to Shinou. He was killed afterwards but his family had to go into hiding. Through the generations, all the Belars of Big Cimaron hunted the Weller family murdering them. Only one remained, Dan Hiri who married my mother."

"So, my cousin is a half demon."

"Yes. When I was younger, I never knew that. No one ever told me that my little big brother," and at that Wolfram smiled sadly, "was half human. At that time, we were at war with the humans." He did not know why he was telling Corwyn this but it has been something he has kept buried in his heart for decades and now it will not be silenced any longer. Wolfram guessed it was because the man looked like Conrad, and his brother was always easy to talk to. "When I found that out. I was hurt and became angry that he was associated with the race that was trying to destroy us. I became so bitter toward him and began to hate him for it." Wolfram sighed as a large black and yellow butterfly settled on the table. "I didn't want him to touch me. I didn't even want him to call me brother. I hated him for being part human and for lying to me."

"I see," said Corwyn softly. "It wasn't so much that he was half human. It was because he lied to you, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Wolfram said so softly that Corwyn barely was able to hear him.

"Did you think, once you had gotten older, that maybe he did not tell you was because he was afraid?"

Wolfram frowned, staring up at the dark hair man. "What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe he was afraid of your reaction." Corwyn smiled as the frown seemed to deepen across the young demon's face. He chuckled lightheartedly. "You said yourself that you hated him and didn't want him to refer to you as his brother. It seems that my cousin was afraid that you would hate him for it. He was afraid that he would lose your love and in the end, it seems that is exactly what happened."

Tears fell like rain from Wolfram's eyes as he thought about this. His brother was no older than a human ten year old when he found out the truth. As that awful day came back to him, Wolfram remembered all those hateful words he said to Conrad. Wolfram looked back on that day and remembered the hurt and pain he saw in the boy's eyes but at the time he did not care. All that mattered to him was that his beloved brother lied to him and he was one of those filthy humans that was trying to destroy them all. _'Was that it brother? Were you afraid of losing the love and admiration I felt for you? If so, than I am a fool.' _"Oh Conrad." Wolfram covered his face with his hands and sobbed uncontrollably. "I left without telling him that I did not hate him and that I loved him."

Corwyn got up and walked over to the young demon and took him into his arms. "I'm sure he knows. If it's one thing I know about older brothers is that they will love you no matter what."

Wolfram stared up at him through tear drenched eyes. "You are so like him. The same kindness, gentleness and the same soft trustworthy brown eyes." He smiled as he rested his head against the broad chest. "You would really like Conrad."

"Well, maybe one day, you will introduce us."

"Perhaps." Wolfram dried the tears from his eyes.

"Are you still tired?" Corwyn rubbed the young demon's back soothingly.

Wolfram nodded.

"Then I shall take you to a room where you can rest before dinner tonight." With his arms still around Wolfram's shoulders, Corwyn lead the young blonde back inside the castle and lead him to one of the guest rooms.

xxxxx

That night at dinner, Wolfram got to meet some of the demon aristocrats as well as the human aristocrats. There was the beautiful Lady Susanna von Wincott with her long yellow and soft violet eyes. Wolfram wondered if the blindness in the family was hereditary. Like Julia, Lady Susanna was blind as well. Then there was Lord Gunnar von Christ. He was just as flighty as his cousin with long lime colored hair and sharp, shrewd amber colored eyes. And then there was Lord Frederic von Voltaire. He was just as stern and untouchable as Gwendal with icy blue eyes that were very commanding. He began to wonder which stern stare was worse. Gwendal with those hard as stone blue eyes that left no room for argument. Or Frederic whose eyes were like ice on fire that sent shivers down your spine. Guess it really didn't matter both men were intimidating to him. Then a thought came to him and Wolfram had to hold back a laugh as the man had as many wrinkles as his brother. He began to wonder if Frederic knitted like Gwendal. He would have to ask him one day but not now. The demon's very presence screamed annoyance. Then there was his cousin, Lady Hilda von Bielefeld. She was beautiful with long thick violet colored hair and dark green eyes. She was truly a sight to behold. And lastly was Corwyn's elder brother, King Raymond Weller. He was a tall man with wide shoulders and long auburn colored hair he kept in a pony tail. Sitting at a large table, Wolfram had just finished telling them about all that has happened in Shin Makoku. He started with the war with the human countries forty years ago. Then how Julia von Wincott died. How his brother Conrad was sent to earth with the next demon king's soul. Then the return of the king, Yuuri Shibuya and the Great Sage, Ken Murata. The search for the forbidden boxes and the final battle where everyone thought they would never see their young king again.

Everyone had fallen silent as Wolfram revealed all the hardship and sacrifices that their cousins in Shin Makoku had to go through in order to gain peace. It made them all feel humble to know that their kinsmen had stood proudly in the face of danger to take on a formidable foe and come out of it alive.

Lady Susanna von Wincott was sad to hear about the sudden death of her cousin Julia dying in the war. It would have been nice to have someone around who could understand what it was like to be blind. Corwyn and Raymond were very proud to hear that during the war their cousin, Conrad, had won a major battle and proved that the half demons were not a threat to the demon kingdom. From what Wolfram had told them about the situation, it seems that the true threat to the demon kingdom was the demons themselves.

Derrick was especially interested in hearing about Conrad being sent to earth by Shinou to take the spirit of the new demon king to live until it was time for him to return. And then years later, wolfram along with his brother, the demon king and the great sage all went back to the demon king's home. He wanted to hear more about the amazing inventions of that world. "So lord von Bielefeld what else did you see on this world?"

"Well, there was a box that showed images of people in them. Yuuri called this a tel-e-vision. Then there were these small, thin flat discs you put in a box and it played music. They also had these carriages that moved without being pulled by horses. Yuuri called them auto . . . auto . . . cars."

Everyone listened in awe. "But the most fantastic thing that world had to offer were huge metal ships that could fly in the air."

Everyone gasped in shock. Wolfram saw the frowns deepened across the forehead of Frederic as he did not believe one word of it. "That's impossible." He took a sip of his wine. "Neither demon nor human can fly."

"I didn't say man was flying. I said they created a ship . . . wait Yuuri called them aero planes. I was like you. I didn't think something that huge could get off the ground but it did. It was bigger than this entire castle and it glided through the air like a bird."

"Amazing," said Derrick in awe. "I would love to go there and see this world for myself."

"I would like to apologize for the other aristocrats not showing," said Eric. "It's not that they didn't want to see you. It's just that they are busy during this time of the year."

"Oh, is there something we could help with?" asked Ellis.

"Oh no, it's just harvest time and during this time the villages under their domain are usually attacked by bandits," said Gunnar.

Wolfram smiled at the long lime colored hair man. He wasn't quite as overly affectionate as Gunter but you can definitely tell they were related. Both men were tall, lean, shrewd when it was called for and quite eccentric.

"So tell me, cousin Wolfram, how long are you in your pregnancy?" asked lady von Bielefeld as she tucked a few strands of her long, curly hair behind her ear. Her jade colored eyes shimmered with mirth. "And where is the idiot of a husband that would let his mate travel on a long dangerous voyage by himself?"

Wolfram froze in shock. But it was Corwyn that came to his aid. "Now now, Lady Hilda, I do not think this . . ."

But before Corwyn could finish, Ellis spoke up. "Well Lady von Bielefeld, I have to take the blame for this. I did not know my little Wolfie was pregnant. We were going to marry once we returned home but since my darling is five months pregnant. I think we should have the wedding here." He turned his gaze to the shocked Wolfram and winked at him. "So Wolfram, do you want to get married here?"

Wolfram could not believe what he was hearing. Why in the world would Ellis want to marry him? They don't even know each other. Sure he likes the human but what the man was talking about was a permanent commitment. Not only that, there would be no chance of him giving birth to any children for Ellis. Wolfram didn't know what to say. It was too much for him to take in.

"Ooohhh, a wedding would be so wonderful," said Gunnar with stars shimmering in his amber colored eyes. "There hasn't been a wedding in Americus for a long time. You should do it."

"You must forgive Gunnar," said Corwyn smiling at the green hair man. "He's quite the romantic."

Wolfram smiled. "I'm not surprised. His cousin, Gunter is much the same. He is especially overly affectionate of the king."

"So, what do you say?" asked Derrick.

"Do you mind if I think about this a while?"

"Take all the time that you need," said the silver hair king. "This is something that is very important. We would not want you to rush into something you will regret later on." And no more was said on the matter. Instead, Eric began telling about the hardships and struggles their ancestors went through when they arrived here. Wolfram could tell that the historians were excited to learn about everything that happened. They wanted to go to the human kingdom and see for themselves the ancient ruins that Raymond said are located inside the mountains in Brittany.

"Can I ask a question?" asked Ellis.

"Of course," said Eric.

"Once your ancestors made it across, why didn't they send word back to say they were alive. I understand that it would have taken a good while before they were able to send anyone back with word but afterwards, why didn't they?" Ellis took a sip of his wine and then place the glass back on the table. He looked around the table and could see everyone was deep in thought. "I mean even now. You could have let us know that you were here. The only reason we found out about the expedition was because my sister-in-law found records about the voyage locked in the vaults below the castle that was ruled by the von Wincotts."

"You have to understand that after Shinou died, Big Cimaron and the other human nations had started up their campaign again to destroy all demons. The ones who left on this journey were tired of the constant war between humans and demons. They just wanted to live somewhere in peace without the threat of war. So, those humans that wanted to come with the demons were welcomed. Since it was difficult for any humans to leave their countries, the majority of them had to pay a hefty sum of money to be smuggled out by bandits," said Gunnar. "That is until the rulers of each country found out what was happening and they rounded up bandits. anyone caught trying to flee the country were put in prison."

"We have been on this side for such a long time and we had no idea if Shin Makoku was still at war with Big Cimaron and the other human countries. I know you may think it is cowardly of our ancestors but once they got here, they just could not send word to say they had made it to the other side safely," said Derrick. "I guess they were afraid that Big Cimaron would come and try to destroy the peace they had found. I'm sure you all know that the Belar family is quite insane."

Wolfram snorted. "That is an understatement. But still, they could have sent word to Shin Makoku. And what about now. Why haven't you sent anyone?"

"I guess we have just grown use to be by ourselves that we did not want anyone interfering in our business," said Eric.

"Well, you need not worry about the young demon king of Shin Makoku," said Ellis smiling. "He is a kind young man that has put his life on the line to help others many times. And I'm sure he would never do anything that would usurp your rule."

"Ellis is right. Yuuri is the sweetest, most generous person you would ever want to know. He will go out of his way to help you and he will refuse tooth and nail to ever go to war. He has truly made a difference." Wolfram smiled as he thought about the loveable wimp. "Four years ago, Shin Makoku would have never dreamed of forging an alliance with any of the human nations. And its safe to say the humans did not trust us either. They feared us because they believed the crap Belar was spewing out to them. Saying that we were evil and they we were bloodthirsty savages that killed the men, raped the women and made the children their slaves. When in reality, that is what Big Cimaron has been doing to the women that took demon men as lovers and had children." Wolfram looked away and sighed sadly. "I'm ashamed to say that I also hated anyone that had human blood in them. But thanks to Yuuri, all that has changed and for the better too. There are several human countries that have formed an alliance with the demon kingdom and have signed peace treaties with us. Soon, our world will be at peace."

"That is if the people of Big Cimaron would just wake up and get rid of that nut they have ruling over them," said Ellis.

"We will think about this but according to what Captain Ellis said, your trip here is for the benefit of forming diplomatic relations with Carolia," said Eric smiling as he raised his glass. "Here's to finding our kin and to new friends, and to the hopes of reuniting with our motherland, Shin Makoku."

Everyone raised their glasses. "To new friends," said Eric.

"To new friends," the others repeated. And they continued to talk about any and everything.

xxxxx

As Wolfram made his way to his room, he turned on Ellis grabbing a handful of his coat. "What in the hell is wrong with you?" He shook the human violently. ""Why did you tell them that? We are not getting married and this is not your baby!"

"I had to say something," said Ellis smiling cheekily. "I could tell you did not want to tell the truth about why you were pregnant and traveling alone."

"That's true but I would have come up with something other than marrying you."

"Well," Ellis said scratching the back of his head smiling sheepishly, "that's what I was afraid of. So I had to get you in a situation where you would have no choice but to marry me."

Wolfram stared in shock at the smiling man in front of him. "You what?"

"I know you may not believe me but on our journey here, I found myself slowly falling deeply in love with you." He cupped Wolfram's cheeks in his hands. "At first, I didn't think much about it. I just figured it was because you were pretty and my infatuation would fade. But over the weeks, I could not think about anything but you. You haunted my dreams at night and you were in my thoughts during the day. I realized about a week or so after we left that accursed island that what I was feeling for you was not infatuation but pure honest love."

"You idiot!" Wolfram rested his forehead against Ellis' broad chest. "I love Yuuri. I will always love Yuuri. If you marry me, you will not have children. Is that what you want?" Tears fell from his eyes.

"I didn't ask you to marry me because I thought I would get children out of it. I asked you because I want to be with you for as long as I have left in this world." He kissed Wolfram on the lips. "Besides if all I wanted out of this marriage were children then I wouldn't deserve my children or you." He wiped the tears from Wolfram's eyes. "Is that why his majesty did not want to marry you because he thought you would not be able to bear him children?"

"Not really," said Wolfram. "The world he was raised on believes that same sex relationships are disgusting and wrong."

"Why should it matter to him now? He no longer lives in that world."

"I guess the old saying is true. You can take the boy out of his beliefs but you can't take his beliefs out of the boy." Wolfram dried the remainder of his tears. "Or something like that. You know what I mean."

"Yes I do but he is a fool. He has lost the love of a truly wonderful person and I believe that in the future, he is going to regret ever letting you go."

Wolfram placed his ear against the human's chest and listened as the gentle thudding of Ellis' heart gave him comfort. "Besides, I know that you may not ever love me the way you love his majesty but I hope in time you may come to care for me just a little." The elder man smiled as he held Wolfram tightly in his embrace. "It's okay if you aren't able to give me any children. I will just have to treat this little one as my own."

Wolfram wrapped his arms around the captain's waist. "You're still an idiot, but you're a sweet one."

"So, is that a yes?"

Wolfram was silent.

"You needn't worry. I have no intentions of making demands of you until you want to do so of your own free will."

Wolfram sighed. "Are you sure about this Ellis?" He looked up into the older man's smiling blue eyes. "You may find yourself a woman that you are attracted to one day."

"There isn't a woman alive that is as beautiful and breathtaking as you." Resting both hands on each of the blonde's cheeks, he formally asked wolfram. He got down on one knee and took Wolfram's hand. "Wolfram von Bielefeld would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"If you had said wife, I would have torched you." He smiled at the man. "But, if you have no doubts, than yes, it would be my pleasure to marry you."

Ellis was filled with so much happiness. He stood up and gently pressed his lips against those of the beautiful demon prince. Ellis lips were soft and warm, and not demanding. Wolfram broke the kiss and smiled up at his new fiancИ. "I guess you should be heading back to your own room."

"Well," Ellis said smiling mischievously, "I was hoping I could stay . . . "

Ellis was cut off from finishing his statement when he saw the angry demon forming a fireball in the palm of his hand.

"Okay! You've made your point." Ellis laughed and gave Wolfram a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Good night, beautiful." He turned and walked around the corner whistling a happy tune.

Wolfram sighed and walked into his room. The elegance of the room was lost to him as he plopped down tiredly on the bed. He laid back staring up at the ceiling. "Oh no!" He said slapping his hand against his forehead as he just remembered something. "I told his majesty and Derrick just today that there was no relationship between me and that oaf." He sighed tiredly and decided it did not matter. Then his thoughts went to Yuuri._ 'So, I guess this is finally it, Yuuri.' _He smiled sadly as a tear fell from his eye. _'Good bye my love. I truly hope you have found your happiness.' _

xxxxx

**_Dear Lady Flynn,_**

**_I know it has been a long while since you received word from us, but it has been quite hectic since we arrived at the demon kingdom known as Americus. You can breath a sigh of relief becasue we have made it, and it is a beautiful place. The people are friendly and quite prosperous. I am sending back details on everything that has happened since we started this journey by my knuckle-headed husband, Ellis. Yes, that's right. I am now Wolfram Gilbit. Ellis and I married about one week and three days after we arrived in Americus. I know what you are thinking and I was just as surprised at myself as you are. But I am happy with the idiot. At first, I thought after losing Yuuri, I would never be happy with any one ever again. But thanks to my affectionate oaf, I realised that life can and does go on after you've had your heart broken. I will not lie, and Ellis realizes this also, that I will always love Yuuri. If he is willing to live with me knowing this, than I will try my best to show him that I do care for him. And Flynn, I do care for him._**

**_Now, back to the wedding. It was all thanks to Gunnar von Christ. The man said he could have everything ready within two weeks, and would you believe he did it, and with four days to spare. I tell you he and Gunter are most certainly related. I know our marriage was quick but that's how Ellis wanted it. I tried to get him to wait a while but he flat out refused. He told me that we were going to get married now and that was final. So, I caved in to his wishes. I guess it's the least I could do. Anyway, not only did I have the task of working out a reasonable treaty between Carolia and Americus, I had to set the human's minds at ease. Some of the humans were skeptical about dealing with any of us from the other side, but I believe I have worked out deal that is satisfactory to the humans. Everything is enclosed with the other documents._**

**_Plus, I want you to know that I went into labor a month early. You needn't worry. The delivery went along very well. I have a beautiful baby boy. I named him Yuu after Yuuri. I hope you will be able to come see him one day. He is very precious to me and to Ellis as well. He has taken it upon himself to raise Yuu as his own son. Sometimes I wonder why such a wonderful guy like Ellis would want to put up with me. I guess fate decided to give me a break this time. Anyway, back to Yuu. I have seen pictures of Yuuri when he was a baby and Yuu looks just like him. He has a head of black hair just like Yuuri with those same innocent, wide black eyes. _**

**_Also, there is a letter addressed to Gisela. She is the only other person that knows about my pregnancy. Could you please give the letter to her? If you decide not to do it, Ellis said he would deliver the letter to her. And if you do decide to take it, please do not tell her where I am. I am not yet ready for the others to know where I have been hiding. _**

**_Well, I am going to have to cut my letter short because little Yuu is crying. He must be hungry after his nap. The demon king, Eric von Aldrich, was generous enough to give us a lovely little cottage near a quiet little stream as a wedding gift. I love it here. Althoug I miss my home in Shin Makoku, my new home here is just as lovely. I have made new friends but know that they will and can never replace the ones I have made on my many journeys with Yuuri. I do hope you can spare the time to come see us. Little Yuu would like to meet his godmother. You're probably shock but I can't think of anyone better to be my son's godmother. I hope you will accept. Ellis will talk to you about that, but even if you do not accept, I consider you part of my family. I should go, Yuu is getting angry._**

**_Again, thank you so much for your help and this chance to start my life over. I will try to send you updates more quickly now that we know that crossing the Great Abssyal Sea is possible. I look forward to seeing you in the near future and to finding out what has happened since I left._**

**_Your humble servant,_**

**_Ambassador Wolfram von Bielefeld Gilbit_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh**

Chapter 6

As Yuuri sits behind his desk he begins to think about everything that has happened in Shin Makoku. He smiled slightly as he watches a very pregnant Conrad waddle across the compound. Yuuri had to laugh because his godfather looked so ridiculous trying to walk like a soldier though he was six months along in his pregnancy. Running to catch up with him wearing his trademark cheerful smile was his husband Josak. The orange hair spy held a picnic basket in one hand and looped his other arm around Conrad's arm as they made their way toward the stable. Yuuri continued to smile as he remembered that fateful day which put poor Conrad in this predicament.

It was a year and half ago, when the two were wedded. Strangely enough, Josak looked nice in a wedding dress. It came as no surprise that the orange hair spy would wear a wedding dress. It would have been strange if he didn't. Anyway, Yuuri still doesn't know how it happened. Josak had decided that he would take the elixir that would make him have children. As Yuuri made his way to the couple, everything was going along fine but he swears he felt the ground move beneath his feet. Yuuri fell forward. Conrad rushed up to catch him. Suddenly Yuuri crashed into Conrad and the elixir found itself going down the older man's throat instead of Josak's. Everyone gasped in shock as Yuuri pulled the bowl away but it was too late. Instead of Josak, Conrad would be the one giving birth to Josak's children. Conrad stared at Yuuri in wide eyed shock as the young king babbled out a flood of apologizes. The only one not in total shock was Gwendal. The tall earth wielder was laughing and it was not a soft sound. It was a loud boisterous joyous noise that echoed throughout the temple and had everyone looking at him as though he had gone insane.

Then Gwendal patted Conrad on the back smirking and said, "Congratulation little brother." And then walked out of the shrine.

Suddenly Cecilie squealed in delight as she ran to her second son pulling him into a hug. "I am so happy for you, Conrad."

Conrad watched with his mouth hanging open as his elder brother walked away still laughing and his mother going on about buying maternity clothes. She wanted him to wear her clothes but there was no way in hell the brown hair soldier would ever consider that.

Yuuri didn't know why but he had a strong feeling that Gwendal was pleased with the turn of events. Afterward, Yuuri overhead Conrad telling Josak that he believed Gwendal had something to do with Yuuri's bout of clumsiness. Although, Conrad's new husband could care less. In fact, he looked quite pleased that his captain will be having his children. Personally, Yuuri couldn't see how Gwendal could have done something to make him trip like that. Anyway, they are expecting their first child.

Where as Melinda and he have been married a little more than three years and have yet to have a child. Yuuri knew in the beginning that Melinda did not want children. She didn't think it was time for them to have a child. At least that is what pretty wife had told him but Yuuri wanted a child so bad. In the beginning Greta used to constantly ask when will she be getting a new brother or sister. But now, it's as though she has changed her mind. Greta had become so distant as of lately. She now spends just about all her time traveling with Lady Celi. _'The only time I see her is when Celi returns from one of her trips and even then, she does not stay long. It's as though they are avoiding me'. _Well, maybe not him but Melinda. Could that be it? Were they avoiding Melinda? But why? When she first came to Blood Pledge Castle, Greta could hardly bear to be apart from her. Now, it's as though the child doesn't want anything to do with her stepmother. Yuuri noticed that Greta's behavior wasn't the only one that has changed. All the servants and some of the guards are terrified of her. Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, Gisela and Josak all loath the ground she walks on. Yuuri even noticed that Anissina holds some animosity toward the queen as well. He doesn't know what was said between the two but every since, about a year ago, Anissina rarely comes to Blood Pledge Castle anymore. She says her duties at Karebelnikoff Castle keeps her busy.

Even his perverted friend, Murata doesn't come by like he use to. He would come by to talk for a while but he doesn't stay anymore. Yuuri thought his life would become a dream made in heaven once he was married to a woman. But it seems like things have begun to fall apart. First, his daughter doesn't want to stay in the castle and then both Anissina and Murata stops coming by._ 'What in the hell is going on? Why is this happening?' _He opend the first three buttons to his jacket._ 'When Wolfram was here, the only problems I had was his jealousy but now it is as though his words have come back to haunt me.' _He leaned forward in his chair as he watched Conrad and Josak ride away in a carriage out the front gates. Sighing, he looks up at the ceiling and remembered what Wolfram had wrote to him in that letter. _'Just because you marry a woman doesn't mean you will live happily ever after. That's what you said Wolfram in your letter when you left. Were those words you left me with a preminition of what to expect when I refuse to acknowledge the love that you held for me?' _

Gisela was the first to come to him, telling him that his wife has been acting very nasty and rude to everyone. Of course, Yuuri didn't believe it. He wanted proof. When Conrad, Gwendal and even Gunter told him about what his so-called wonderful wife was doing. He got angry with them and accused them of trying to sabotage his wedding. He also accused them of hating him because it was because of Yuuri, Wolfram had run away.

Conrad was shocked and hurt that Yuuri would think he would hate him. Which was far from the truth. The truth is, he loved the black hair boy like a brother and he would never think otherwise. Gwendal however did not take to kindly to being accused like that. He told Yuuri that he did blame him for his brother's disappearance but the well being of the kingdom was more important than his lover's quarrel with his baby brother. The two got into a heated argument which ended with Gunter dragging the stoic older man out of the office to cool down.

Melinda tried to get Yuuri to replace Gwendal but the boy knew that Gwendal was a very important asset when it came to getting advice about what would be right for the kingdom. But she continued to try and persuade Yuuri to replace his friends with people she claimed would be better suited to the positions of his advisors, tutors, healers and personal guard. Yuuri flatly refused. He was not going to change anything. Somehow they all got wind of what the queen was plotting and went to Yuuri to voice their concerns and opinions about the demon queen.

Yuuri couldn't understand what would make them hate her so. She didn't seem any different to him. In fact she goes out of her way to be nice to them all when they are together. Then something occurred to him. She is nice when they are together but what about when it is just Melinda._ 'Is what everyone saying true? Is Melinda a shrew behind her mask of beauty and innocence? No, I won't believe it. I refuse to believe that someone as kind as Melinda is, would be so cruel to the people I care about. She was the only one that showed me an ounce of kindness when everyone blamed me for Wolfram's disappearance.' _He didn't even want to contemplate that Melinda was as bad as they claim she is. As usual, he blamed himself for it._ 'Well, if she's snapping at them, maybe it is my fault because I have not been able to spend any time with her. If I'm not busy with my studies. I am with either Conrad practicing my swordsmanship or locked away in my office with Gwendal signing stacks of papers. It seems the only time I get to see her is at dinner and when we turn in for the night.'_

Yuuri turned away from the window and began drumming his fingers against the desk. His thoughts were on his problem._ 'Melinda has been kind of distance from me lately. It's as though she has grown tired of being here. Perhaps I should take her on vacation, just the two of us to relax. Or maybe what we really need is a child.' _The more Yuuri thought about it the more excited he became._ 'Yes, that's it, a child. I know my mother will be excitied about this news. She has been hinting to me for a long time about how her sons will never make her a grandmother.' _Yuuri smiled as he thought about how happy his mother will be to finally be a grandmother._ 'I will go talk to Melinda about this right now.'_

Suddenly the door opened and in walked Gunter and Gwendal carrying a handful of documents that must be signed. Yuuri sighed, sat down and picked up his pen. "Guess it'll have to wait," Yuuri said under his breath.

"What was that your majesty?" asked Gunter as he placed a document to be signed on the desk in front of him.

"Nothing," said Yuuri signing the paper and waited as Gunter placed the next one before him.

xxxxx

Lady Melinda sat in Gisela's office tapping her foot angrily against the floor as she waited for the green hair healer to come out and give her a reason as to why she has been throwing up in the morning and feeling tired in the evening. As Gisela walked into her office and took a seat behind her desk, she stared at the queen.

"Well?" snapped the woman glaring daggers at Gisela. "What is wrong?"

"I checked the results twice to make sure of my findings," said Gisela. "The reason you are tired and sick in the morning is because you are pregnant. Congratulation, your majesty."

The queen sat there in shock. Then she exploded. "I cannot be pregnant! You have to get rid of it!"

"I'm sorry but I cannot in good conscious do that. In order for me to do anything, you have to get his majesty to agree to terminate the pregnancy." Gisela stared at the enraged woman. She could not believe what she was hearing. Usually a scheming conniving witch would jump for joy at hearing this news. It would mean their claws are firmly embedded in the throne but Melinda was acting completely opposite.

Melinda bolted to her feet and began pacing the floor glaring at Gisela. "You did this! You gave me some sort of fertility drug."

Gisela arched a brow at the insane woman._ 'Why would she even think I would want to curse a child by having her as the mother.' _"Believe it or not, I could care less as to what your delusional mind is coming up with. But the fact still remains, you are pregnant and I refuse to abort this child because you do not want it."

"You . . . You." Melinda was filled with so much anger until she could barely finish her sentence. "You blame me because I married the king and your little brat friend lost his chance to be the next queen."

Gisela didn't even dignify that with an answer. "I suggest you go to your husband and tell him the good news."

Melinda glared angrily at the green hair healer and stormed toward the door. Just as she reached for the knob, Gisela voice brought her to a stop.

"Oh, and your majesty," Gisela said smirking. "Congratulation."

Melinda turned to glare at her. "I hate you."

"And I hate you. Now, we're even."

Melinda snarled yanking the door open and stalked out of the room. She swore savagely as she serged through the halls of Blood Pledge Castle with a frightened servant behind her.

"My lady, what ails you? Did the healer know what was wrong?" asked the upset pink hair young woman.

Melinda stopped and sighed in disgust. "Yes Gertrude, she did find out what was wrong with me. It seems that I am pregnant with that fool's child."

"Isn't that . . . good news?" Gertrude bit her bottom lip frowning in puzzlement. She could not understand why the queen would be upset by this wonderful news.

"No! It is not good news." She paced back and forth with her arms folded across her chest. "I do not want this . . . this thing growing inside of me, feeding off of me like a parasite."

"Wouldn't having a child make you happy, my lady?" asked the young woman.

"No, it would not make me happy. I hate children. Why do you think I am spending so much money trying to find that brat's real parents? I wonder if I paid them would her uncle and aunt take her back. I can't stand having that human filth around me." The queen shuddered in disgust. "It made my skin crawl every time she touched me. And that annoying voice, gods, it made me want to strangle her just to stop it from grating on my nerves. To think, I had to spend all my time with her just so that fool would marry me." Her voice was a low savage sneer.

"But my lady . . ." Gertrude's teal colored eyes widened in shock.

"I could barely stomach letting that incompetent fool touch me on our wedding night," she seethed. "Not only did he not know what to do, but I had to do everything myself. Then after that, he couldn't even satisfy me. That was the worse two minutes of my life. Then he had the nerve to say he was sorry, like that was going to help me. So, I ask you. Why would I want to have a child that will turn out like him? Now I know why that Bielefeld brat ran away. That child that calls himself king isn't much of a man. We've been married for three years and he still isn't much in the bedroom. I can't imagine how he was able to get me pregnant."

"You mean you don't love him at all?" asked Gertrude.

Melinda snorted in disgust. "Love? I don't even like him let alone love him. The only thing I love is being the demon queen. And if you truly want me to be happy, you will help me find a healer to get rid of this parasite."

Suddenly the door to the right of them slammed opened. Both women shrieked in surprised and turned to see an angry Yuuri standing in the doorway.

xxxxx

Yuuri had returned to his room to rest but he couldn't sleep. The memories of everyone telling him bad things about his beloved wife kept swimming through his head. He sat up sighing and decided he would talk to Melinda. Just as his hand rested on the door knob, he heard Melinda and her personal servant Gertrude talking. He pressed his ear against the door and listened to the two women. He heard Gertrude ask the demon queen what was wrong.

**_-I am pregnant.-_**

Yuuri was filled with joy to hear this wonderful news. He was going to be a daddy. But all that changed when his sweet wife spoke again.

**_-No, I do not want this . . . this thing growing inside me, feeding off of me like a parasite.-_**

Yuuri felt a stab of pain pierce his heart to hear his beautiful wife call their child a **"thing" **and a **"parasite." **He continued to listen as the servant asked her wouldn't having a child make her happy. Yuuri was on the verge of tears to hear his wife speak so hateful of an innocent life.

**_-I hate children.- _**He heard the hate and spite in her voice. Then his hurt turned into anger when he heard her speak so badly of Greta and of wanting to get rid of her.

**_-Why do you think I am spending so much money trying to find that brat's real parents? I wonder if I paid them would her uncle and aunt take her back? I can't stand having that human filth around me. It made my skin crawl every time that brat touched me. And that annoying voice, gods, it made me want to strangle her just to stop it from grating on my nerves. To think I had to spend all my time with her just so that uncouthed fool could marry me.- _**

Yuuri felt his blood boiling over in rage as he listened to Melinda continuing her attack upon his manhood.

**_-I could barely stomach letting that incompetent fool touch me on our wedding night.- _**Yuuri could hear the contempt and loathing in her voice as she continued to berate him. **_-Not only did he not know what to do, but I had to do everything myself. Then after tht, he couldn't even satisfy me. That was the worse two minutes of my life. Then he had the nerve to say he was sorry, like that was going to help me. So, I ask you why in the hell would I want to have a child that will turn out like him. Now I know why the Bielefeld brat ran a way. That child that calls himself king isn't much of a moan. We've been married for three years and he still isn't much in the bedroom. I can't imagine how he was able to get me pregnant.-_**

But what was the turning point for Yuuri was Melinda's last statement. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

**_-If you truly want me to be happy, you will help me find a healer to get rido of this parasite.-_**

It would be a very cold day in hell before he let that . . . that bitch kill his child. Slamming the door open, the two women shrieked in fright and turned to stare at him in shock.

"Your majesty," Gertrude said frightened, bowing to him. The woman shivered as she could feel the rage radiating from the king.

"Leave us," Yuuri snarled.

Gertrude straightened and hurried away around the corner.

"So, how much did you hear?" Melinda asked folding her arms across her chest again.

"Everything." Yuuri glared at her with nothing but contempt. "So, all this time I have been defending you from the others. Hell, I even blamed myself thinking what you want is to spend time with me. But it was all a lie, wasn't it? Everything they said about you was true, wasn't it. You are nothing but a contemptuous power hungry shrew. How dare you think you can return Greta to those monsters that call themselves her aunt and uncle. She is my daughter and I'll be damn before I let you hurt her."

"Oh and what are you going to do? Nothing." She answered for before he could say anything. "You know why? Because you are a spineless slug," Melinda said venomously. "You sit around spouting all your crap about peace."

"And what's wrong with wanting peace. I would rather talk peace than send thousands of men to their death just because you don't like someone because they are human." Yuuri snapped. "A war fought on those bases only proves that you're either ignorant or insane or both, and I am neither."

"The sight of you disgusts me." She sneered at Yuuri in contempt. "I see why Bielefeld always called you a wimp. You are pathetic."

"Don't you dare speak Wolfram's name. He may have been a jealous brat but at least he was always there when I needed him."

"Oh. So, tell me oh great demon king, where is your friend now?" And not waiting for Yuuri to answer Melinda continues. "I'll tell you. He ran away because you are a fool and a wimp, in more ways than one." She turned and stomped down the hall.

Yuuri ran after her intent on finishing their conversation. "Where are you going?" He grabbed her by the arm stopping her at the top of the stairs.

"It's none of your concern." Melinda tried yanking her arm out of his grip but Yuuri held her tight.

"It is my concern when you are talking about killing my child." He dug his nails into her arm.

"Ouch! You're hurting me." She tried breaking free again but Yuuri still held on tight.

"Not until you forget this ideal of killing my child."

"No! I will do whatever I want. It is my body and I am the only one who can decide what I can do with it. And if I don't want your bastard feeding off of me I will have it removed."

"When hell freezes over, I will not let you kill my child."

"I SAID RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" She yanked her arm free and lost her balance. Her eyes widened in shock as she went tumbling down the stairs.

"MELINDA" yelled Yuuri rushing down the stairs. He turned her over and there was blood flowing from her mouth and nose. And there was a long gash across her left eyebrow. "Oh God, Melinda. SOMEONE HELP ME!" yelled Yuuri.

Suddenly the palace guards rushed to his aid. With their help they took the injured woman to Gisela.

xxxxx

Three hours later Gisela walked out of the infirmary wiping sweat from her forehead and drying her hands. Yuuri, Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal were standing out in the hallway.

"Well?" asked Yuuri rushing up to Gisela. "How is she?"

"The queen will be fine. There were no serious injuries only the cut across her eye. I gave her something to help her sleep. She should be off her feet for a few days to heal," said the green hair healer.

"What about the baby?"

Gwendal, Conrad, and Gunter stared in shock. This was the first they had heard about the queen being pregnant.

Gisela looked away sighing sadly. Then she turned back to face him. "I'm sorry, your majesty, but there was nothing I could do to save it."

Yuuri felt his heart shatter as he collapsed to the floor on his knees sobbing into his hand. Yuuri felt as though his world had come to an end. Conrad knelt beside him and wrapped his arms around his godson.

"What about Melinda?"asked Gwendal as another wrinkled appeared across his forehead. "Does she know about the baby?"

"No, I had to keep her sedated," said Gisela "She should wake soon."

Yuuri dried his eyes and stood up. "I want to see her."

"Very well." She opened the door for him and Yuuri walked inside. She closed the door behind him.

"Gisela, what happened?" asked Conrad standing with the help of his brother. "We tried asking but Yuuri would not say anything. He just kept mumbling. It was his fault."

"Melinda found out today that she was pregnant, and it seems that Yuuri overhead Melinda talking about getting rid of the baby." She sighed in exhaustion and leaned against the wall. Gunter went to his daughter and held her in his arms. "They got into an argument and she fell down the stairs."

"My poor beloved king," said Gunter distraught, "having to face such tragedy at such a young age."

"Now what are you not telling his majesty/" asked Gwendal.

"Can't hide anything from you." She smiled sadly at him. "The fall down the stairs damaged her uterus. Melinda will never be able to have children.""

"Do you plan on telling his majesty and the queen?" asked Conrad.

"I have no choice," said Gisela. "Although I'm sure Melinda will be happy to hear this. When I spoke to her, she told me point blank she wanted to get rid of it. She had wanted me to give her something to abort the child but I refused. Knowing her, she probably fell down the stairs on purpose."

"I guess now, his majesty sees what sort of person Lady von Strauss truly is," said Gwendal.

Gisela wasn't too sure about that. She had a feeling that they will have to suffer the presence of Melinda von Strauss for a little while longer.

xxxxx

Yuuri sat in a chair beside Melinda's bed and took her hand into his. Kissing her palm, tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Melinda. This is my fault. I should have let you cool down and talked to you later about the baby. I'm sure you were probably just a little stunned because you wanted to wait at least five years before starting a family. Well, it's okay now. I will take care of you and when the time is right, we will start our family."

Melinda tightened her grip on his hand as her eyes fluttered opened half way. "Yuuri," she said drowsily. "What happened?"

"Sshhh," he soothed as he loving stroked the dampened hair from her forehead. "Go back to sleep, my love. Everything will be all-right once you are well."

She mumbled something and fell back to sleep.

"That's right, my sweet. Sleep and everything will be as it was when you awaken."

xxxxx

Melinda was bedridden for nearly a month and to Yuuri's dismay, everything did not go back to the way they were. The queen had become more and more vicious toward Yuuri and the others. Josak came within an inch of killing the woman as she had Conrad so upset he nearly had a miscarriage. And things began to deteriorate from there. Melinda went on a rampage yelling at the servants and calling them incompetent if they accidently dropped something. She shrieked at the cooks saying their food tasted like garbage. She threw a water pitcher at Yuuri. He was able to dodge it but her serpent's tongue spewed forth venomous hatred at him. But still, Yuuri would stand by her side. Whenever she saw one of Wolfram's brothers, she went out of her way to insult them. Josak decided that before he ended up killing that shrew, he would take Lady Celi up on her offer to stay in a small cottage she has out in the country. At this point, Josak would have moved Conrad half way around the world to keep him away from that viper. While Gwendal simply ignored her and locked himself in his office. Gwendal was seeing a lot more of his office than usual as the room was filled from top to bottom with stuffed animals he knitted on an everyday bases.

At one point, her vindictiveness was so bad until everyone in the palace was threatening to leave. Yuuri was able to convince them to stay but from then on end, they would have dinner in Yuuri's chamber. The servants would bring the food to his room but Yuuri had to take the tray inside and serve his wife. Yuuri hated the conflict that was going on in the castle but he would stand by his decision to stay with his wife.

The last straw was what happened with Greta when the girl finally returned home from her voyage with Lady Cecilie.

Greta had decided that she would give Melinda another chance since Yuuri was so fixated with her. And even though she may not like it, Melinda was her mother now. So in the interest of peace, she had a gift for her stepmother.

Melinda was out in the garden drinking tea when Greta found the woman. "Good afternoon, mother. I have returned from my voyage with lady Celi and I have a present for you." Greta held out the box that had several small holes in it.

Arching a delicate brow, Melinda opened the top and a cute tan colored puppy with large brown eyes poked its head out of the box. It yipped in excitement and leaped out of the box onto the table knocking over the tea cup. The warm liquid splashed into Melinda's lap.

"You stupid little brat!" She fumed leaping to her feet wiping the excess tea from her dress. "This was a very expensive dress given to me by my mother. Now it's ruined!"

"I'm sorry mother," Greta said, her large brown eyes were on the verge of spilling over with tears. "I'm sure . . .

"And will you stop calling me that! I AM NOT NEITHER WILL I EVER BE YOUR MOTHER! And frankly, I don't want to be! I hate kids! And your stupid incompetence is the reason why kids should have a leash on them!"

"I'm . . . I'm sorry." Greta began wiping the tears from her eyes. "I thought you would like having a little friend."

"I hate animals almost as much as I hate children," the queen said in disgust. "If it was up to me, I would send you back to wherever it is you come from. You are nothing but a nuisance and I wished you had never come back."

"THAT'S ENOUGH, MELINDA!" yelled Yuuri walking out into the garden. He had been watching and listening to everything that was being said. And he realized that he has been a fool. He had been blaming himself for Melinda losing the baby and he wanted things to work out between them. But he sees that Melinda doesn't want to work things out. So, be it.

"All this time, I felt guilty because you lost the baby. I was hoping that we could mend the distance between us but that could only happen if you wanted things to work out between us. But I see you do not. You are as everyone said you are. You're nothing but a mean, spiteful hateful bitch that only cares about being the demon queen."

"And you're a fool to think any woman would truly want you. You disgust me, hugging and kissing up to the humans." She sneered at him.

"If I disgust you so much than why are you still here? If you don't love me why are you still married to me?"

She smirked at him. "Simple. You are the demon king. You are the one with the power and as your queen, I have that power as well. And I will never give that up."

Greta stood there watching the two argue as tears fell from her eyes. She began to wonder when her world fell apart. In the beginning before Melinda married Yuuri, everything was fine. The woman was like an older sister that she would do anything for but now, what she sees before her is nothing but a bitter hateful woman set on making the lives of everyone in Blood Pledge Castle miserable. Did this woman ever care about any of them? Or was she playing them all for fools in the beginning? Greta looked into the woman hateful blue eyes and knew that she was playing them for fools. She guessed Yuuri was the biggest fool of all since he turned his back on Wolfram and drove him away. Wolfram. Greta began to wonder where the blonde hair demon prince was. It has been over three years and they have not heard a word from him since then. It was as though he had dropped off the face of the planet. She wanted her poppa Wolf back.

"I wish Wolfram was here," said Greta. The girl's soft voice made the two adults ceased their arguing.

Melinda was filled with rage at the mention of the fire wielder. "Well, he's not here and you know who's to blame for that, don't we, majesty?"

"I am not . . ."

"Of course you're to blame. He left because you publicly denounce your engagement and told him that you will never love him because he was a man. You ignored him at every function that was held. You would not speak or even show him an ounce of kindness. You only saw the beautiful young women that smiled prettily and batted their eyelashes at you." She smirked at him placing her hands on her hips. "But then, I knew that Bielefeld brat was too weak to go after what he wanted. If he was a real man, he would have stayed and fought for what was his. Instead he ran off like a little girl that was spanked by her mother." Melinda laughed bitterly.

"Shut your mouth!" snarled Yuuri. His dark eyes were ablaze with anger. "How dare you? Don't you dare speak of wolfram. He was more of a man than anyone I have ever known. And he showed more compassion and love than you could ever hope to have in your wretched body. And I'm going to do something I should have continued to do three years ago. I am going to look for my friend."

"Why? Surely you are not going to tell him you love him." Her laughter was on the edge of insanity. "How can you tell him that when over the pass three years it has been my name you called out in bed at night." She raised one hand and caressed his cheek. "I am the one you love Yuuri and I shall let no other have you. You are mine!"

Yuuri slapped the hand from his face sneering at the woman. He grabbed Greta and pulled the girl close to him. "I **was** yours but not anymore. I want you gone by sundown. I shall send a messenger with the appropriate documents for you to sign for our divorce. . . You know what, to hell with waiting, I will have Gwendal draw up the papers now and you **will** sign them."

Melinda snorted and crossed her arms across her chest. "And what makes you think I will be fool enough to give up all this power."

Suddenly the pupils in Yuuri's eyes became serpent like. "Greta," he said in a voice that did not sound like Yuuri. "Go inside."

Hearing the change in his voice, Greta quickly ran inside. What happened afterwards, Yuuri refused to tell anyone but whatever it was. Melinda had agreed to sign the divorce papers without taking any settlement.

And so it was, four hours later after signing the divorce papers, Melinda had packed all her things and gathered all her servants and left Blood Pledge Castle. Gisela had glimpsed the ex queen as she got into her carriage and the green hair healer had seen a look of sheer terror in Melinda eyes. When she was in her carriage, the woman shrieked at the driver to get her as far away from the castle as possible.

When Gisela walked into Yuuri's office, Conrad, her father and Gwendal were already inside. "You sent for me, majesty?"

"Yes," Yuuri said sitting up straight and looking her in the eyes. Gisela shivered in dread as she stared into those black serpent like eyes. It was strange to see Yuuri still in his demon king persona even though there was no threat around. "Melinda and I will be divorced soon and I am going to start up the search for Wolfram again. Now," he said in that voice that chilled her to the bone, "Gwendal says you have some news about Wolfram."


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh**

Chapter 7

When Gisela walked into Yuuri's office, Conrad, her father and Gwendal were already inside. "You sent for me, majesty?"

"Yes," Yuuri said sitting up straight and looking her in the eyes. Gisela shivered in dread as she stared into those black serpent like eyes. It was strange to see Yuuri still in his demon king persona even though there was no threat around. "Melinda and I will be divorced soon and I am going to start up the search for Wolfram again. Now," he said in that voice that chilled her to the bone, "Gwendal says you have some news about Wolfram."

"Gisela sighed and glared at the three men. Then she turned her gaze back to Yuuri. It was very unsettling for her to stare into those snake like eyes of his but she would not betray Wolfram's trust any further by telling Yuuri about the baby. "Why?"

"Why what?" asked Yuuri.

"Why are you searching for him now after three years?" She stared defiantly at him. "You seemed quite happy without him here. You had your wife. So, why are you searching for him?"

"Wolfram is my friend."

"Are we back to that again? Your friend," she said in disgust. "That is not a good enough reason to tell you anything. Besides, you just gave up searching for him. At least his brothers never gave up trying to find him but you . . . you just married your woman and didn't think twice about whether Wolfram was okay."

Yuuri stared at the two men in shock. He never knew that they had continued the search for the blonde demon. "Why wasn't I told about this?"

"We thought that it would be best that we continued," said Conrad. "After all, there was no reason for you to continue to look for him. Wolfram is our brother and therefore our responsibility."

"If that's the case, why did you agree with your mother and said you would not search for him?"

"I only agreed because I did not want to upset mother any further if we could not find him." Conrad stared down at the f loor. "Mother would be crushed everytime we reported to her that we could not find Wolfram."

"Excuse me, but you have gotten off the track," said Gisela. "His majesty has yet to explain why he feel the need to find Wolfram when for the past three years he never once mention Wolfram's name."

"Wolfram is a grown man. He does not need us watching over him like he is an infant. If he wanted to leave, that was his right to do so."

"So, why are you searching for him? If what you say is true and Wolfram had the right to leave. Then there is no need for you to be searching for him," said Gisela.

"I . . I miss having him around," Yuuri said blushing as his eyes returned to normal and he sat down sighing. "I miss our talks we use to have and the picnics that we use to go on with Greta."

"I see." The green hair healer arched a delicate brow. "I see it all now. You don't miss him because you want him back. You just miss all the attention Wolfram use to give you. Isn't that it your majesty?" She glared at the dark hair monarch. "Father told me about how on your world you were nothing special. Black hair and black eyes were as common as water on your world but here, you are king. You are respected and loved. All attention is on you. Is that why you want to find Wolfram, your majesty? So you can have your greatest worshiper back to feed your ego?"

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Here, you are king. On your world, you are nothing. Here, the people worship you. There, they do not look at you twice. Here, you have people who would give their lives to make sure you are safe. On Earth, when you speak, no one pays you any mind. But here, when you speak, an entire nation waits in bated breath to hear you. The only reason you want him back is because except for my father, no one here has ever given you as much attention as Wolfram use to. And that's what you miss."

"You're wrong Gisela. If that was true than that would make me nothing but a hypocrite and a jerk. Why is it that you expect me to throw away everything that was taught to me on Earth? For the past fifteen years, I was raised to believe that relationships between two men were wrong and something unnatural."

"So, what you are saying is that your parents are to blame for instilling such prejudices in you," said Gisela.

"No, my parents would never be so narrow minded and prejudice to believe something like that. Especially my mother. She believes that love is love . . . no matter who you . . . are with."

"Now, you are becoming confusing. If your parents didn't teach you this, where did you learn such bigotry?"

Yuuri sighed. "You'll be surprised where you can learn such stuff." He turned away from them to look out the window. "There are a lot of things that come to mind. Television is one thing. It shows hate crimes against people just because they are different color and different religion. Society on Earth teaches you at a very young age that people who are in same sex relationships are evil and deviants. They should be hated and dispised. They should be kept out of 'normal' soceity and denied basic human rights and dignity. Do you know that same sex couples are beaten and killed. Men would gather in groups and deliberately wait outside gay bars and attacked them. You may think I am a wimp but hearing stuff like that is scarey. I mean a person could just be walking home and out of a dark alley a group of men grabs you and starts beating you with clubs and bats. Earth by far is more dangerous than Shin Makoku. Also, in school you learn to think like all the others because you are afraid that if you speak out, everyone you considered as your friends will turn their back on you and label you as a faggot." Yuuri smiled sadly. "I know that word means nothing to you but it is a degrading, demeaning, hateful word that the 'straight' kids call a person that is in a same sex relationship. You see Gisela. On Earth, the children are just as cruel as the adults. I know it sounds stupid but that's just how the people are."

Gisela felt sick to her stomach at what Yuuri was telling them about the attitudes of the people of earth. She could not believe the Great One would send Julia's gentle soul to such a hateful cruel world. She didn't know what to say about that. "I will concede that a young impressionable mind can absorb all sorts of terrible things but you are not like those people you described. You are a kind, wonderful loving and gentle person. But you never once tried to understand Wolfram's feelings." Her green eyes had softened as she talked about her friend. "You never once tried to imagine how Wolfram felt every time you refused to accept the engagement. At parties and celebrations, you never once stayed by his side as he did with you. You never once had to cry yourself to sleep because the person you love doesn't love you back."

Yuuri turned around to stare into Gisela sad wet eyes as tears fell like rain down her cheeks.

"You never once felt your heart shatter as you watched your love dance and smile at every woman he came across while only looking at you with scorn. You never once felt so much pain and anguish in your heart that you would contemplate suicide. That, your majesty is what Wolfram had to go through every day."

Yuuri gasped in horror to hear that Wolfram had actually thought about killing himself all because he did not return his love. "Suppose we had got married and it ended up being a disaster?"

"Then at least you would have tried. You didn't even try to see if your relationship would have worked. You just stampeded forward saying it's wrong for two men to love each other. You never once thought about Wolfram, did you."

"No, I didn't," Yuuri said so softly until everyone had to strain to hear him. The young king lowered his head in shame. Gisela was right. He never thought to sit down with Wolfram and ask him why he was so adamant about remaining engaged. And neither did it cross his mind to think that the blonde prince truly loved him and wanted to marry him. He just assumed that it was the blonde's pride forcing him not to back out. "Melinda was right. I am a fool."

"No your majesty, not a fool. Just a child raised on a very foolish world," said Gwendal. Then he turned to the green eye healer. "Tell him Gisela."

"I cannot tell him. I made a Blood Oath to Wolfram," said Gisela.

"Why not? You told us," said Conrad.

"No, I didn't." She turned to the brown hair man. "You read a report I had written out. That is the loophole in the Blood Oath. I never said a word."

"Then we shall tell him," said Gunter. "Your majesty, on the day Wolfram left, Gisela had told him that he was pregnant with your child."

Yuuri sat as though turned to stone. Then he turned his gaze to the young woman. "He was . . . pregnant? But how?" He gasped as he remembered the night of his return celebration. Suddenly his world came crashing down around him._ 'Wolfram. Pregnant. With my child. Why Wolfram? Why didn't you tell me?' _

**/Why should he tell you? You, who did not want to be engaged to him. You, who at every opportunity yelled to the world and to Wolfram that two men getting married is disgusting and wrong./** A sinister voice from the depths of his mind hissed at him.** /You have done nothing to earn the love that he had for you and you do not deserve the child he bore for you. You, Yuuri Shibuya, are nothing but a . . . a wimp./ **Yuuri felt a knife twisting in the very core of his soul as he felt his heart scream in agony. "Why didn't you tell me?" He clutched his heart looking at the floor lost in a sea of misery.

"Would it have made a difference?" asked Gisela.

Yuuri jerked his head up to stare at the young woman. Pain was etched into every crevice of his face. The pain became so intense in his heart that he felt like he would die right there. "Of course it would." He clutched his hand tighter over his heart. "I mean he was pregnant with my child."

"You would have loved him?"

"I . . . I don't now," Yuuri said sadly looking away.

"Come now your majesty, you just said telling you would have made a difference. Would you have loved him as much as he loved you, had you known?" Her green eyes seemed to bore into Yuuri's souls. "Or would you have accused him of trying to force you into marrying him?"

"I would never have said that. I guess I would have been surprised that he was able to get pregnant but I never would have thought . . ." He stopped suddenly as once again he remembered what happened the next morning after he realized that he and Wolfram had had sex. And he realized that he would have done just that. He would have accused Wolfram of trying to trap him into marriage. A heartwretching groan slipped from his mouth as he raked his fingers through his hair and began pounding his forehead against his desk. "I don't know if I would have loved him but I do know that I would never have let him left the castle had I known he was pregnant." He stared up at them sadly. "We have to find him."

"Although we agreed not to look for him," said Conrad. "After finding out Wolfram was pregnant, Gwendal and I decided to continue the search for him."

"Did you find out anything?" Yuuri asked hopefully.

"I'm afraid not your majesty," said Gunter. "It is as though he has fallen off the face of the planet."

"But we have not given up our search," said Gwendal. "It's difficult for our agents to move around in the human territories that are not our allies. The searches there are slow and we cannot send out a lot of our men. Only Josak and six others are currently searching enemy territories."

"That's why Josak hasn't been around so much," Conrad said sadly. Conrad hated to send his husband off into dangerous territory but he wanted his little brother back. The castle has been lonely without hearing Wolfram's angry shouts to rattle the walls and drive away the emptiness. And he could tell that Wolfram men misses him as well.

"Why send so few men?" asked Yuuri.

"Our enemies are watching us and they would use anything to hold over our heads," said Gwendal. "If they found out that Wolfram is missing, they may began looking for him as well and they might find him first."

"If Belar were to find Wolfram, than that insidioius man would hold Wolfram hostage and then use him to force you to surrender to him," said Conrad.

Yuuri sighed. "I wish you had told me this sooner. We might have caught him before he disappeared." He drummed his fingers in agittion against his desk deep in thought. Then Yuuri got up and went to the book shelf. He grabbed a map of their world and unrolled the parchment across his desk. "What about crossing the Great Abyssal Sea?"

All four people stared at him as though he had gone mad. "What?" The black hair king said frowning in irritation.

"There is nothing out there, sire," said Gunter.

"There could be an island or another continent there?" said Yuuri.

"And how would he get there?" asked Gwendal. "He would need food for such a long and dangerous voyage. No one knows what sort of dangers the Abyssal Sea holds but no one in their right mind would ever try to cross it."

"Christopher Columbus cross the Atlantic ocean and discovered America," said Yuuri. "Whose to say that we won't discover another country."

"That's true your majesty but Columbus as you know had the backing of Spain," said Conrad.

"Who is this Christopher Columbus?" asked Gunter.

"He was a famous discoverer on Earth," said Conrad. "He crossed one of Earth's great oceans to discover a new continent."

"That's right and we could do it too. We could put together an expedition and cross the Great Abyssal Sea."

"That is out of the question," said Gwendal.

"Why? I thought you wanted to find Wolfram," said Yuuri. "If we cannot find him on this side of the world, then he has to be on the other side. I think we should do this."

"I'm sorry, your majesty but I have to agree with Gwendal," said Gunter. Yuuri stared at the lavender hair man in shock. "It is very dangerous. Besides, our records showed that an expedition was sent to cross the sea long ago but they never came back."

"Well how do you know they didn't make it?" The dark hair young king said glaring at them. "They could have made it across."

"Yuuri. The expeditiion Gunter is talking about took place a few years after Shinou died. That was centuries ago. And also, if those explorers did make it across, they would have sent back word but nothing was ever heard from them," said Conrad.

"Besides, there is no way Wolfram would try to cross such a dangerous place alone and while he was pregnant," said Gunter.

"He may have settled in a human kingdom we know nothing about," said Gwendal. "The humans are always settling in different territories starting up a new town or country. He could be there."

"Or he may well be right under our nose," said Conrad. "He could be in disguise."

"Wolfram is hardly a wallflower. Even in disguse, it would be difficult for him to blend in with the regular population. Besides, people would know he was a demon when a strange man walked into their town pregnant?" asked Yuuri.

"He could've had the baby in one of our allied countries and then disappeared afterward," said Gunter.

Yuuri sighed in defeat. "Then what are we going to do?" Yuuri stared at his desk not seeing it. "I have a three-year-old child I have not seen. And it's because of my own stupidity and ignorance that I have lost those three years of my child's life. Wolfram, what could you be thinking? You must be so lonely and scared to be raising a child alone."

"He is not alone," said Gisela.

"What was that?" Yuuri looked up at her.

She sighed and turned her back to him. "Wait here. I will be gone only a few minutes." She walked out of the room.

xxxxx

When Gisela returned, she held a couple of letters in her hand. "I received this from Wolfram about a year after he disappeared. And these I received about every five or six months afterward." She handed him the first letter and then placed the other letters on his desk.

Yuuri took the letter and opened it. "You got a letter from Wolfram a year after he disappeared and you didn't tell me about it."

"Since you were so happy with lady von Strauss. I thought receiving a letter from a disgruntled ex-finace would have dampened your happiness."

Yuuri frowned up at the healer and then began to read the letter.

_'Dear Gisela,_

_I am sorry it has taken so long for me to write but I had a lot going on in my life as of late. First off, I want to say I am sorry for not coming back like you wanted me to but I just could not bear to see the scorn and anger in Yuuri's eyes when he saw that I was pregnant. Also, I didn't want to see how happy Yurri and Greta were with lady von Strauss. Seeing that would have tore my heart out. So, I am writing to let you know that I am doing fine and that I have had a little boy. I named him Yuu after Yuuri. I love my little angel so much. I wish you could see him. He is the image of Yuuri when he was a baby. He has the same black hair and the same large, innocent black eyes. And when he smiles, it just makes my world seem a whole lot brighter._

_You needn't worry. I had no difficulty with the delivery. When the midwife handed Yuu to me. I cried in joy. He was so tiny. I was afraid that I would drop him but the midwife showed me how to hold him and now, I don't want to let him out of my arms. He is my pride and joy, and maybe one day when my heart has healed. I will return to Shin Makoku. Maybe Yuu and the children Yuuri have with Melinda will become friends as well as brothers. Hopefully they will learn to love each other like I love my big brothers._

_Anyway, I have important, shocking news for you. I am married.'_

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. "He's married?" All four men stared at Gisela in shock.

"Why shouldn't he get married? After all, you were married to Melinda. Did you expect him to remain unmarried and unhappy while you were happy with your new wife," said Gisela.

Yuuri felt his heart break. He could see in her eyes that Gisela thought he was a hypocrite and a jerk. Of course he wanted Wolfram to be happy. He just didn't want his friend to make a mistake that would cause him even more pain. "No. No, I just want him to be happy." He went back to reading the letter.

_'His name is Ellis and he is a w onderful man. I know what you are thinking. I can imagine the wheels turning in your head. The answer is no, I do not love him the way I love Yuuri and yes, he knows this. I'm still shocked myself as to why he wanted to be in such a one sided relationship like this. He knows about Yuuri, and how I feel about him but yet, he still wanted to marry me. I know you are thinking that it was wrong of me to marry someone I do not love and you are right. I know that this is not like me. I am the kind of person who gives myself wholeheartedly to the one person that I truly love. But I was so lonely and empty inside at the time. There was this huge hole in my heart and there was nothing in which to fill it with . Yuuri didn't love me and I realized that he never will. I have been without affection for so long that I wanted someone to tell me that they loved me and only me. The strange thing was Ellis did just that. He told me he loved me and that he did not expect me to love him as I do Yuuri. But he hoped that in time I would find a special place to put him in my heart. And I have found that place, Gisela. Oh, I will never love him with the intense love I hold for Yuuri but I do love that oaf. I hope you can understand what I am trying to say. You know I have a hard time putting into words how I feel. _

_Anyway, Ellis is a kind man and very handsome too. He loves to make me laugh. I just feel so free and unrestraint when I am with him. When I was with Yuuri, I could never be this carefree. I was always either chasing him or yelling at him. I was always afraid someone was going to take him away from me and I would end up being alone again. It has been a long time since I really laughed. I'm not saying it's Yuuri's fault. I just think that it was because of the intense love, (and the overwhelming fear of losing him), I have for him that all I could think of was trying to keep him away from the women that were trying to lure him away from me._

_With Ellis, I don't have that fear. He told me that there are no women on this planet that is as breathtaking as I am. I know. It was a corny thing for him to say but it was sweet of him. And it made me feel alive and loved. Also, since Yuu was born, we both are so happy. He loves Yuu so much that he has taken him as his own child. Eventhough he knows I will never be able to have any children for him. He just smiled and said it doesn't matter, that Yuu will for all times be his son. He told me that Yuuri was a fool for ever letting me get away from him. Well, I don't know about that but I think that with the help of Ellis, I just may be able to mend my broken heart and come to terms with Yuuri not loving me._

_Well, I have to end this letter. Yuu has awakened from his nap in a very cranky mood. I'll try to write as often as I can but I wouldn't hold my breath. I am very busy with taking care of Yuu and other important matters. Until next time._

_Wolfram'_

Yuuri placed the letter down staring at it. "I have a son and he named him after me." Tears fell from Yuuri's eyes. "I am a father." But he felt a stabbing pain in his heart. "I am a father and another man is raising my child. Another man is playing with my son. And my son is calling this same man . . . father." Yuuri laid his head on his desk and silently wept.

Conrad motioned for everyone to leave the young king alone for a while. As everyone stepped outside of Yuuri's office, Gisela turned to the two brothers. "Conrad. Gwendal, these arrived today. They are addressed to each of you." She handed Conrad his letter and Gwendal his letter.

Both Gwendal and Conrad took the letters.

"There from Wolfram," said Gwendal looking at the neat scrawl of his name on the envelop. "Where did you get these?"

"Every three or four months a large hawk delivers Wolfram's letters to me. Whoever it belongs to. The bird is trained to wait until I either send a reply or leave if I do not have anything to say," said Gisela. "It is an odd bird. I have no ideal who it could belong to."

"When did you get these?" asked Gunter.

"They came today."

"So, the bird is still here?" asked Gwendal.

"No but it will be back," said Gisela. "I sent a note saying I would have a letter ready by tomorrow if he could send his hawk back then."

"This could be our chance," said Conrad opening and reading his letter. "We could follow the bird to whomever is its master and demand that they tell us where Wolfram is."

"You forget one thing. This bird could have flown over water from any of the human kingdoms," said Gunter. "We would still lose sight of it."

"I know but we have to try somthing," said Gwendal opening his letter and reading it. A few minutes later, a tiny smiled curved the lips of the stoic elder brother as he continued to read his baby brother's letter. It had been so long since they heard from him. He was afraid that something might have happened to him and they wouldn't have known if he was dead or alive. It would have been better if he could see his little brother and hear his voice. But for now, this letter will do until they find the wayward blonde.

Conrad upon reading his letter burst into tears as he leaned against the wall. Gisela was immediately at his side. He hated the fact that his pregnancy was making him so emotional. He did not want anyone to see him crying but this wonderful letter from Wolfram has truly touched his heart. "Is something wrong, Conrad?" asked the green hair woman.

"No," he said wiping tears from his eyes. "Everything is fine." Conrad clutched the letter close to his heart. This was one letter he was never going to throw away.

"Then why are you crying?" asked Gunter.

"It's just that. Wolfram has asked me for my forgiveness for all these years of hating me. And-and he called me his beloved little big brother." He rested his head against Gisela's shoulder and continued to cry. "He hasn't called me that since we were children."

"We are very happy for you Conrad," said Gisela as she rubbed his back soothingly. "You don't have to cry. Everything will be all right. You'll see."

"I just wish he was here so we can be a family again," said Conrad.

"Wolfram can't stay hidden forever," said Gunter.

"Gunter is right," said Gwendal with a determined look on his face. "There is no need for you to upset yourself. We will find our runaway little brother and when that day comes . . . and when that day comes, well . . ." The stoic elder brother could not finish his sentence without becoming emotional himself. He wanted his baby brother back. Like Conrad, he wanted his family to be complete once again but he will not cry. He refused to show such an emotion. So, he turned his back to them and cleared his throat. But the others could hear the emotion in his voice. "When that day come, we shall be a family once agan." He had to get away before he broke down in front of everyone. "Well, I have . . . work to do. I'll see you later to discuss our next course of action." Feeling his own emotions slipping, Gwendal grunted a coarse good bye and walked away stiff back.

Conrad smiled as he watched his elder brother walk away. He knew that Gwendal did not want them to see him break down. It would be unbecoming of someone in his position. Not to mention it might send several of them into heart failure to see the stoic man cry. Conrad didn't know about anyone else but for him he was the luckiest person in the world to have Gwendal and Wolfram as his brothers.

"Come on Conrad, let's get you to bed," said Gisela as she and Gunter led the brown hair man back to his old bedroom. "I want you to rest once we get there."

"Yes, doctor," Conrad said smiling. For the first time in years, he really did feel like they would find his brother._ 'Just you wait Wolfram, we are going to find you and when we do . . . We will never let you disappear out of our lives again. So until that day comes, take good care of yourself and our nephew.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters of Kyo kara Maoh**

**AN- I've updated within two days. it's a first but don't get too excited because this chapter was a fluke. when i did chapter 7 i had continued to write through to chapter 8. i could have put both up at the same time but i was feeling lazy. anyway, enjoy.**

**A/N 2- THIS IS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE CHAPTER ALREADY!! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE CHAPTER YET JUST AVOID THIS AUTHOR NOTEthere are a few of you that is under the notion that wolfram is changing into a woman. well, i have added more to the chapter. it's not much. i just added more to when wolfram and ellis is talking with the healer. AND TO ANSWER THAT QEUSTION ABOUT WOLFRAM. IT IS NO. HE IS NOT TURNING INTO A WOMAN. I AM SORRY IF I DIDN'T MAKE THIS CLEAR. IT WAS MY FAULT AND I HOPE IT HASN'T PUT ANYONE OFF FROM CONTINUING TO READ THE STORY.**

**also, i hope you have a glass of sugar and water because wolfram and ellis will be bring the lemons for your enjoyment.**

Chapter 8

It took Wolfram two days and several hours before he finally reached his destination. To his surprise, it was a very quaint little house. It didn't look old or rundown at all. There was smoke coiling out of the chimney. Getting off his horse, he stepped onto the porch of the house. The door was opened and there was a curtain of seashells covering it. He knocked on the doorframe. There was no answer. So he knocked again and once again there was no answer._ 'Was anyone here?' _Wolfram sighed. _'I hope I haven't made this long trip for nothing.' _As Derrick had instructed, he traveled westward for two days until he reached the border a thick forest with tall ancient oak trees that touched the sky called the Forest of Ages. He had to travel deep into the woods until he came upon the isolated home of the witch called Esmeralda. According to the red head inventor, she is the last survivor of the original voyagers that first arrived on Americus. So, she would be the one to help Wolfram with his situation.

Wolfram pushed the seashell curtain to the side and entered the house. It was quite neat to say it was the home of a witch. He didn't know why but when he thought about ancient witches that lived out in the middle of a forest far away from civilization. He thought about her living in a hovel or a creepy, dark and damp cave not this nice home. The tables and shelves were not cluttered with bowls or strange grotesque animal heads in jars. Instead of the stench of something dead and rotting masking the air, the delicious aroma of a cooking meal filled his nostrils. There was no dust settled over the room or any cobwebs in the corners. There were no spiders dangling menacingly from a single thread of web. No strange vicious animal sitting in the corner hissing at him angrily and no huge black cauldron bubbling in the fireplace. In fact, it looked like the home of a scholar. There were books neatly stacked on the floor and on several bookshelves. A desk with a chair was nestled near the fireplace. The dancing yellow flames from the fireplace made the room feel nice and cozy.

"Hello," Wolfram called out. "Is anyone here?" He walked around the room staring at a book that was lying open on the desk. As he walked into the center of the room, turning to his left, Wolfram eyes widened in awe. It was the painting of a beautiful young woman with long dark peach colored hair that dragged across the floor wearing a white dress with a red hemline. And she had the loveliest silver blue eyes he had ever seen. Her eyes held a hint of mischief as a smile curved her luscious red lips. He stared at the picture for a while before he turned away.

_'Since there is a fire still in the fireplace, she might have just stepped out for a moment. I'll just wait for her to return.' _Wolfram took a seat near the window to wait for her. There was a book sitting on a small table beside him. He opened it and began to read it.

"It's not nice for a young man to be snooping around in a woman's house," came an amused voice from the direction of the door.

Wolfram leaped out of the chair knocking the book off the table and closed his hand around his sword hilt. He froze as he stared into the face of the woman in the painting. "Are you . . . the witch called, Esmeralda?"

"I should be asking you who you are," she said walking over to him picking up the book he had knocked off the table.

"Please forgive me," said Wolfram letting his hand fall away from the hilt of his sword and bowed to the woman. "I am Ambassador Wolfram von Bielefeld Gilbit of Carolia."

"Ah, so you are the angel the wind has been whispering about." She smiled at the blonde as his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink. "I've heard a lot about you."

"From whom?" asked Wolfram.

"Oh, from the animals, the wind and the earth. They all tell of a beautiful demon that looks like an angel that comes from the Great Demon kingdom of Shin Makoku."

The blush in Wolfram 's face became deeper as he looked away.

"Now now there's no need to be embarrassed." She walked over to the bookshelf and placed the book back in its spot. Then she turned to face him. "Yes, I am the witch, Esmeralda. What might a lowly witch do to aid such an angel?"

"You can start by not calling me an angel," Wolfram said in indignation.

She only chuckled. Wolfram glared at the woman and then sighed. "I was told by Derrick von Karebelnikoff that you may be able to help me."

"Well, it all depends," she said smiling. "But first, it is lunch time and I am famished. Let's talk about your problem over a nice hot meal. I'm sure you must be hungry as well."

And her answer came by way of his growling stomach. Esmeralda laughed as she went into her kitchen to prepare the meal. "I won't be but a minute. Please sit."

xxxxx

Shortly Esmeralda asked him to follow her into the dining area where a wonderful meal awaited them. They sat down and began to eat. They talked about little things at first before Wolfram decided to tell her his reason for being here.

"Lady Esmeralda . . ."

"Just Esmeralda. I do not belong to any of the aristocrats' family."

"Very well Esmeralda. Is it true that you are one of the last living survivors from the original settlers?"

She arched one delicate brow. "Where in the name of Shinou did you get that idea?"

"Well, that is what Derrick told me," said Wolfram.

She chuckled softly. "Derrick not only has his head in the clouds but he has it up his ass as well." She took a sip of her drink. "No, I am not one of the original settlers. They just says that because I refuse to come into the city anymore." The woman sighes as she placed the half empty wine glass on the table. "It has been a very long time since I've seen that red headed fool." Then she snorted derisively. "Besides, if what he said is true then he as well as Eric are one of the original settlers as well since we are only a year apart in age."

"You mean you have spent all your life out here all alone?" Wolfram frowned.

"Of course not, I've only been alone for about one hundred years now. My husband and I use to go into the city to buy whatever supplies we may need." She sighed and leaned back in her chair. "I have no living relatives. So, there was no reason for me to go into the city anyway. I am able to get everything I need from nature."

"How could you stand the loneliness?"

"I am not alone. I have my animal friends and the faerie folks that live deep in the woods," said Esmeralda. "And don't ask about them. I was not suppose to tell you about them. They prefer not to be bothered by demons or humans."

"Very well." Wolfram took a sip of his apple cider and decided to get to the reason he was there. "Now to get to the reason why I am here. I came here because Derrick told me that you could help me to become pregnant for my husband."

"I heard you already had a child. Why would you need my help?"

Wolfram bit his top lip not wanting to tell this strange woman anything about his personal life.

"I need to know if I am to help you properly," she said smiling at him. "You needn't worry. I have no intentions of hurting you. If I did that I'm sure Eric would be after my head."

Wolfram sighed and told her. "Yuu isn't for my husband. I am in love with someone else."

"I see. So you want to have a child in payment for him marrying you?"

"No, that's not it." Wolfram sighed once again and raked his fingers through his hair. "I'm doing this because I really love him."

"But not as much as you love the father of your son."

He just nodded his head. "I know that because I have given my heart to Yuu's father that I can never have children for anyone else. But according to Derrick, you know how to make me get pregnant with another man's child."

"Why do you want this?" She stared into his sad emerald eyes. "Why are you not with the father of your son? It is obvious he is still alive or else you would have no trouble conceiving for another man."

"It's because . . . because he believes that same sex relationships are wrong and disgusting."

Esmeralda frowned in puzzlement. "Why would a demon think something so stupid?"

Wolfram sighed. "He was raised in a land where demons hide in the shadows and the humans believe that demons are creatures of myths. He was raised with the humans beliefs that such relationships are immoral."

"But why would you . . ." But before she could finish her question, Wolfram interrupted her.

"Please, I don't want to talk about him." Even after three years, the pain was still unbearable.

"Very well." She could sense his pain and decide not to push the subject. "So, why do you want to have a child for your husband?"

"Ellis is a very wonderful man. He married me knowing that I would never be able to love him as I do the other man. We have been married for a little over three years now and he hasn't once demanded that I perform my husbandly duties to him in the bedroom." Tears began to trickle down his cheek. "Also, when I told him that I would never be able to give him a child of his own, he just smiled and said it doesn't matter. He just accepted Yuu as his own son. Ellis deserves better. He deserves to be loved. He deserves to have a child of his own."

"And do you love him, little angel?" Esmeralda silver blue eyes seemed to bore into his heart and she knew his answer before he said anything.

"Yes. Yes I do. I love him very much," Wolfram said as a smile of happiness curved his soft lips. Ellis had given him and Yuu so much joy and love over the years. It would be next to impossible not to love him. But Yuuri still was his heart and soul. No, he wasn't going to think about Yuuri now. All that matters now is making Ellis happy for once. He turned those smiling emerald orbs up to stare into her eyes. "I would do anything to make Ellis happy."

"But I can see the love for this other man is buried deep within your heart and soul. Are you sure you want to do this?" She stared at him. "You and the man that holds your heart may meet up again in the future."

"Yes. I want to do this because, although my love for Ellis isn't all consuming. It is just as real." He smiled at her. "Besides, if Yuu's father and I should meet again." He shrugged his shoulders. "Well, there's nothing that can be done about what might happen in the future."

Esmeralda smiled at Wolfram warmly. "You are such a generous person. I will do it on one condition. As you know, I do not have any friends, demon or human. I would like to come and visit the child after it is born?"

Wolfram eyes widened in shock.

She smiled sadly. "Although I have my friends here in the forest, I do miss talking with my own people. Every since my husband died, I just cut myself off from civilization. We never had a chance to have children."

"Then you should come to the city. Who knows you just might meet yourself a man that will love you."

"Don't be silly. Who would want to love an 'ancient' witch?" she snickered at using the word ancient. Since she is only hundred and fifty-five years older than Wolfram.

"Are you kidding? You are gorgeous. I'm sure lots of men will probably flock around you," said Wolfram smiling. "As for you coming to visit our child, you will always be welcomed in our home. And feel free to come before the child is born. I'm sure Ellis would like to meet the person that has given him this wonderful chance to a father again. Besides, it's the least we could do for the woman who will be the child's godmother."

Esmeralda stared at Wolfram in shock. "R-really?"

"Of course, I can't think of anyone better. You are the one who will be responsible for this child's very existence."

Her smile brightened her silver blue eyes making them shimmer like stars. "Thank you." Then she got up. "Well then, I guess I better get the potion ready for you."

Two hours later, she walked out of her lab with two small pouches. "Listen to me carefully. This red pouch is for you. You must brew it like tea and drink every drop of it. You mustn't leave a drop and no one else must drink this. Now, when you brew it, make sure to put a lock of your husband's hair in it."

"What will this potion do?"

"Using your husband's hair in the potion, it will stimulate your reproduction ability into thinking that this man is your one true love and your body will accept his seed. It must be brewed for ten minutes and then let the potion sit for five minutes before you drink it. Also, you must use this potion during the full moon. It is the only time this potion will be able to take effect."

"The full moon? That's two days from now. I'll just make it," said Wolfram. "What about the black pouch?"

"This?" She held up the pouch and placed it in his hand along with the red pouch. "It's a slow acting aphrodisiac to give to your husband." She winked at the blushing blonde demon. "Better safe than sorry. I mean you have to make sure his seeds makes it through." She giggled naughtily at him. "Make sure you give it to him around dinner time. That will be enough time for it to work its way into his blood."

Wolfram turned beet red. "How much do I owe you?"

She smiled at the blushing young man and led him outside to where his horse was waiting. "You have already paid me. By inviting me into your home as a friend and letting me be your child's godmother is payment enough."

Wolfram smiled and threw his arms around her in a hug. "Thank you very much. I know that we will be very happy." Then he hopped onto his horse. Before he could leave Esmeralda told him one last thing.

"One more thing, there is a surprise instore for you a month after you become pregnant."

"What sort of surprise?"

She opened her mouth as though she was about to tell him but then closed it as she smiled at him mischievously. "No, I think I will let you be surprised."

Wolfram arched a blonde brow.

"Don't worry. It isn't anything dangerous. In fact, I dare say it will make your delivery easier than your first one."

Wolfram began to wonder what she meant but decided that it wasn't anything bad. If she was an evil witch, he was sure Derrick would never have sent him to her. He told her good-bye and rode away.

xxxxx

When Wolfram arrived home, the sun had just settled behind the horizon. He stepped into the house to find Ellis lying on his back playing with Yuu. The three-year-old was jumping up and down on his father's stomach laughing.

'Well," said Wolfram closing the door behind him and smiling. "Here's my two favorite guys." He walked over to them and took Yuu into his arms. "Have you been a good boy for daddy?" He kissed the toddler on the cheek.

"Yes mommy," said Yuu giggling as Ellis began tickling him under the chin.

"So, how was your trip?" asked Ellis smiling. "I asked Derrick and Corwyn but they would not tell me."

"It was nothing really," said Wolfram lying. "They told me about a wondrous animal that lived in the Forest of Ages. I wanted to see it for myself."

"I see." He smiled as he took the rambunctious child out of Wolfram's arms. "So, did you get to see this mysterious beast?"

"No, I could never get a good look at it. Whatever it was. It was quick. I was only able to get a glimpse of long flowing peach colored mane and shimmering silver blue eyes."

"Sorry you didn't get to see." He placed a kiss on Wolfram's cheek. "But maybe next time you want to see it. I will go with you."

Wolfram smiled. "Okay."

"Are you hungry?" Ellis asked. "The cook should have dinner ready."

"Yeah, I am starving." He wrapped his arm around Ellis' waist and all three went to the dining room to eat.

As Esmeralda had instructed, Wolfram poured the aphrodisiac in Ellis' wine. But getting a lock of his hair was the difficult part. But the ingenious blonde came up with something.

"Hey, do you know one side of your hair is uneven," said Wolfram while they were eating. Yuu had his spork playing in the mash potatoes.

"It is?" Ellis said startled as he grasped a handful of his hair. "That's strange. I just had my hair trimmed."

"Well, whoever did it did a sloppy job." Wolfram stood up with the knife in his hand. "Here, let me do that." He grasped a lock of his hair and cut it with the knife. Placing the lock of hair into his pocket, Wolfram cupped Ellis' chin and turned his face up to look at him. "There, much better." He placed a chaste kiss on the soft lips of his husband.

Ellis stared at the demon prince in shock. It was the first time in three years that Wolfram actually initiated a kiss. All the other times it was Ellis that always kissed the blonde. But now . . . something has changed in him. Ellis can see it in his eyes._ 'Does he want our relationship to evolve into something more?' _Staring into those lovely green eyes, the captain could feel his heart thump against his chest in hopeful anticipation. He was brought out of his lustful thoughts when a glob of mash potatoes hit him in the face.

Wolfram tried to hold back his overwhelming emotions but the fit of laughter erupted from him as Ellis picked up his napkin wiping away the mash potatoes that hit him in the face. Yuu sat in his chair laughing at his daddy. "Daddy kissing mommy."

"Yeah. Well daddy is going to kiss you too." He leaped from his chair wrapping his arms around the child hugging and kissing his little pudgy face all over.

"All right you two," said Wolfram smiling at his family. "That's enough of that. Let's finish our meal. I'm sure the cooks didn't mean for us to be throwing their hard work at each other."

"You're such killjoy," said Ellis giving Yuu one more hug before sitting him back in his chair.

"Yes, but I'm your killjoy." Wolfram kissed his lips once again. Ellis smiled. He rather liked this bold verison of his husband. Then they sat back down and continued to eat.

After dinner, Ellis retired to the library to read Yuu a story while Wolfram went to the kitchen to begin the brewing of the potion. Dropping the lock of his husband hair into the potion, he watched the elixir as it dissolved the hair into it. As the potion cooked, it began to change from blue to pink. It did this several times before settling to pink. When the potion was finally brewed, Wolfram let it set for five minutes as instructed and then poured the pink liquid into a large cup. He inhaled the aroma and it smelt like cherries. Taking a sip, he was surprised. It tasted like strawberries._ 'Esmeralda said to drink every last drop.' _Wolfram placed the cup to his lips and drunk the potion down without spilling a drop. _'I hope this works.' _

xxxxx

That night after everyone had gone to bed, Wolfram waited nervously in his bedroom for Ellis to come to him. Every since they were married, the two have slept in separate bedrooms just as Wolfram had specified. Instead of protesting this arrangement, Ellis just smiled and agreed to do it. The older man did not want to push Wolfram into something he was not ready for. But tonight all that will change. Tonight Wolfram and Ellis will finally consummate their marriage, and for once Yuuri was not in his thoughts. Instead of wearing his usual pajamas, he wore the nightgown he bought before he left to find Esmeralda. It was a lite blue gown made from the softest satin. The soft sheer material clung to his lithe body and was cut off at the thighs showing his long slender legs. Then he stood before the mirror brushing his hair vigorously until it positively shone, the golden strands contrasting startlingly with the blue satin. He walked over to the bed, then stretched out on it in a sensual pose. The moon light lent a mysterious sheen to his satin clad body, and he hoped Ellis wouldn't be too long.

His pulse started thumping away at a strangely fast speed as he finally heard footsteps outside the door. As Ellis walked into the room, Wolfram placed his arms above his head provocatively as he cast a deliberately languorous look at him. Bending one leg at the knee, the soft material slipped down his leg revealing more of his creamy thigh. Ellis only wore a pair of white pajama bottoms.

Ellis closed the door behind him and stared in awe at the golden hair beauty that was stretched out on the bed looking very delicious. He could feel his cock twitch in anticipation. Over the years Wolfram had let his hair grow long and now it brushed just pass his shoulders. To Ellis, Wolfram was indeed an angel sent from heaven or maybe hell to tempt the hearts of men.

"Wolfram," he squeaked out. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Wolfram, what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing," he said seductively. "I'm tempting my husband."

He arched a brow as he could not get enough of looking at the seductive beauty before him. Ellis slowly made his way over to the bed and sat down beside Wolfram. He raised one hand and caressed the blonde's soft cheek. His skin and hair were still damp from his bath, and the damp pajama pants clung to Ellis' lean hips revealing his obvious arousal. "You look so desirable that all I want to do is touch you all over."

"Is that all you want to do to me?" Wolfram whispered in a husky voice. His breathing became heavy as he could see the lust consume the eyes of his husband.

"Wolfram, what are you saying?" Ellis asked swallowing a dry lump that was stuck in his throat. Was Wolfram saying what he thinks he is saying? He had to make sure as he waited for the blonde to repeat what he had just said.

"I want you to make love to me." Wolfram began to seductively trace his fingers up Ellis' arm.

Ellis felt every inch of his body grow hot as every touch from his husband sent his blood serging through his body. He became extremely hot as he watched as one long silky, creamy leg came to rest across his lap. Suddenly every inch of his body became hot and hard. He just had to touch the temptress. One hand slid up a bare thigh and slipped under the satin gown. Wolfram groaned arching his back off the bed as Ellis wrapped his hand around his throbbing erection. Then he leaned down and began ravaging Wolfram's neck.

"By the gods Wolfram, I want you," Ellis said breathing heavily. Then he sat up a little staring into those bright green lust filled eyes. "Are you sure about this Wolfram? If this is . . ."

Wolfram placed a finger over his mouth silencing him. "I said I wanted you to make love to me and I meant it. I believe the time has come for me to leave my past behind and move forward."

After that, there were no more questions or doubts as lust took complete control of the human. Not being able to wait any longer, he tore the thin material in half revealing Wolfram's blemish free body. Well, he would take care of that. Ellis leaned down and latched his mouth onto one of Wolfram's nipples sucking and tugging on it until the pink bud was a hard nub. Then he moved over to the other and assaulted it in the same manner. Beads of sweat formed on their bodies as Ellis trailed hot scorching kisses and little love bites over his body, and then dipped his tongue into the dimple of his navel.

Wolfram writhing and moaned beneath those talented lips. He gasped as he felt the warm moist cavern of Ellis' mouth wrap around his arousal. His back arched off the bed as he began to thrust his hips upward forcing his cock into his husband's mouth.

Ellis placed two fingers into his mouth wetting them thoroughly and then placed them at Wolfram's entrance. Wolfram groaned as Ellis thrust one finger in and out slowly. At first, it was uncomfortable because Yuuri was the last person he slept with and that was three years ago. But luckily the pain only last a few minutes before it became quite pleasurable. At first, his thrusts were slow and deep but as he added the second finger, he began to thrust his fingers faster and deeper into the tight entrance. Wolfram groaned and panted, and spread his legs wider.

A deep guttural growl slipped from Wolfram's mouth as a third finger was added. He nearly screamed when those long fingers brushed against his prostate repeatedly.

"No," Wolfram moaned as the digits were removed.

"I can't wait any longer," panted Ellis lowering his pajama pants revealed the hard flesh of steel to his husband.

Wolfram gasped as the engorged flesh seem to pulse as the head was a scarlet red. Ellis quickly placed his throbbing cock at Wolfram's tight entrance. Then he thrust forward shuddering with the helpless intensity of his need. There was a sharp flare of pain but within minutes it was gone and all that remained was pure pleasure. With each thrust Ellis struck Wolfram's prostate. Ellis wrapped his sweat dampened hand around Wolfram's throbbing cock stroking it in time with his thrusts. Wolfram was so lost in the pure bliss of his husband lovemaking that he didn't which was better, the enclosed fist around his cock or the hard flesh pounding into his body. The blonde wrapped his long legs around Ellis' waist moving to match his husband's thrusts as their bodies were locked in their own sweet pagan rhythm. The tempo of their lovemaking began to build and swirl up and up until Wolfram could hear his own voice crying out in ecstasy as his orgasm washed over him.

Ellis groaned with the fierceness of his pleasure as the world exploded into a thousand tiny fragments of shimmering delight as he coated the inside of his love's body with his seeds. Wolfram wrapped his arms around his husband holding him closely to his chest as they laid their letting their rapidly beating hearts calm.

Ellis groaned as he felt the walls of Wolfram's insides tightened around his awakening erection. He closed his mouth onto the lips of this beautiful creature that belong to him as he once again began to thrust into that delicious, hot body beneath him. Kneeling in the bed, Ellis sat back on his legs and pulled Wolfram onto his lap. Wolfram howled in bliss as his husband's cock seemed to slip deeper into him in this position. He felt his own erection stir as he impaled him onto the steely flesh repeatedly. The entire night was filled with their wild passionate lovemaking.

xxxxx

It was a month later before Wolfram went to see the healer to see if he was pregnant or not. Ellis was with him as they waited for the healer to come out. No more than a few minutes pass before the salt and pepper hair young man walked out of the examination room. He sat down at his desk and stared at the couple.

"Well doctor, is anything wrong with Wolfie?" Ellis asked worried. "He has been sick for a few weeks now throwing up every morning."

"Well, that's to be expected given his condition,' said the healer.

"What do you mean?" Now Ellis was becoming more worried. "What condition are you talking about?"

The young man smiled. "Congratulations Captain Gilbit, you're going to be a father."

Ellis sat there as if turned to stone. He turned to Wolfram and saw the pink staining his cheeks. "Is this true?" Wolfram only nodded his head. Upon hearing this he pulled Wolfram into his arms hugging him tightly as a smile spread across his face. "I'm going to be a father." He roared in joy. "Oh Yes!" Ellis was about to scream again when he remembered what Wolfram had told him about a male demon pregnancy. He turned to Wolfram frowning in thought. "Wait. I thought you . . ."

"I'll explain it to you when we get home," said Wolfram standing to leave. "Thank you doctor."

"Wait, there is something else I have to tell you," said the doctor. "It is the most extraordinary thing I have ever seen. The last case like yours was a little over a hundred year ago."

"What are you talking about?" Wolfram sat down and frowned at the young man. Then he remembered what Esmeralda told him about a surprise happening after he has been pregnant a month. "So, what is it?"

"Well, there hasn't been a situation like yours to happen for a long time but I never thought I would be around to see Esmeralda's work. She truly is a great woman." The young man bright golden eyes shown with admiration and awe at the work of the witch.

"Esmeralda? You mean Wolfram's friend," said Ellis.

"She's your friend." The doctor's eyes widened in awe. "Do you think you could introduce me to her?"

"Sure. Whatever. Just tell me what this surprise is?" Wolfram snapped.

"Oh sorry. As I said there hasn't been a case like yours in over a century. As you know, all male demons are born with both male and female sex organs. Well Wolfram, it seems that for the pass month your body has been slowly changing."

"How so?"

"After careful examination, I've discovered that you now possess a vaginal and a birth canal for the child to pass through." Both men stared at the demon healer as though he had gone insane.

"You mean I . . . I." For some strange reason Wolfram had a feeling that the witch was right now laughing her ass off as he found out the surprise. It was one thing to be able to have a child for a man that was not your soul mate but it is a different thing when your entire body has changed into that of a woman. It was just too much for the blonde demon to take in one day. Suddenly his eyes rolled back into his head as he collapsed into his husband's arms. Ellis held him in a gentle embrace and then lovingly lifted Wolfram into his arms. Kissing those soft lips, he turned to the doctor smiling.

"Are you saying Wolfram is turning into a woman?"

"Heavens no. I'm sure Lord Gilbit told you about male demons having both male and female reproductive organs?"

"I know because of his situation that he is not able to impregnate another male or female. He also told me that he only possessed a womb inwhich to carry the child," said Ellis frowning.

"That's true but what Esmeralda's potion has done was not only made your husband able to conceive a child with you. It also has changed his body so that he will be able to birth the child as a female would," the healer said smiling in admiration of the witch's work.

"Okay, I think I understand. So Wolfram's voice won't be a pitch or two too high and he won't be sprouting breasts?"

"Nope."

"Will this change be permanant?" asked Ellis not sure he wanted to hear the answer. Although he guess Wolfram would look beautiful as a woman. He perfer Wolfram as he is, a man. After all, he fell in love with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld not Lady Wilma von Bielefeld. Ellis snorted to himself as a thought cross his mind. _'If Wolfram ever heard me call him by a woman's name he would most likely kill me.' _

"No. I did some research on this. That's why I was late." The healer sat up in his chair clasping his hands together and placing them on the desk. "According to the records, this change only remains until after the baby is born. And that the potion could only be used once. It also said that the constant use of this potion would break down the body's natural reproductive system making the bearer sterile."

"I see. So, that means that we would only have the one child." Ellis just smiled as he stared at his unconscious husband. "Well, I'm happy with being able to have the one."

"That's good to hear," said the healer smiling. "Now, I want you to bring him back for a check up three weeks from now. It's nothing to get worried about. I just want to keep an eye on him."

He nodded his head . "Guess I should take him home." Ellis thanked the healer and left with his husband and the wonderful news of being a father._ 'Wolfram,does this mean you love me as you do the demon king? Or are you doing this out of some sort of gratitude because I married you?' _He stared at the unconscious form of his husband in his arms._ 'I guess I won't get any answers until you wake up.'_


	9. Chapter 9

**Dissclaimer-i do not own any of the characters from Kyo Kara Maoh**

**A/N- i am not satisfied with this chapter. i had to re-write it because the first draft which i thought was so much better than this was not save because my stupid computer froze up on me. so i had to put as much as i could remember. i hope this chapter doesn't disgust you too much and makes you not want to continue to read.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**PS-MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 9

The day had just begun as Gisela walked into her office carrying her breakfast which consisted of eggs, bacon and toast and a glass of juice. Placing the plate on her desk, she was about to finish up some reports when she heard a gentle pecking at her window. She turned around and gasped in shock. Seeing the large hawk, she immediately opened the window to let the bird inside. The bird shrieked as it hopped into the room.

As the messenger hawk settled on its perch that was situated neared the opened window, Gisela had opened the brown pouch and took out a letter. It has been a long while since she last heard from her friend. She stared at the huge bird as its black eyes seemed to bore into her soul. The bird was really starting to creep her out. She began to wonder if the animal understood what they were saying and what they were trying to do. Gwendal and the others tried following it but the bird disappeared over the mountains. The angry earth wielder came back angrier than a sand bear with its paw caught in a trap. So, they had to wait until Wolfram sent his next letter. It was now five months later and at last a letter arrived. She sat down at her desk and opened the envelope. She was about to read it when Yuuri and others burst into her office. The hawk flapped its wings in agitation and shrieked in outrage at the disturbance.

Yuuri came to a halt and cautiously made his way to Gisela's desk. He didn't know why but the bird's eyes kept following him. It was starting to make his skin crawl. For now, he put the freaky bird out of his mind and concentrated on finding out what was in Wolfram's letter.

"Did Wolfram send me a letter?" Yuuri asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry, your majesty but he only sent a letter to me," Gisela said apologetically. "I was just about to read it."

"Well, what does he say?" asked Gwendal.

"Now Gwendal," said Murata, "we shouldn't be too pushy. The letter is after all for Gisela."

The elder man only grumbled as he waited to see if Gisela will read them the letter or let them read it themselves. Gisela pulled the letter out of the envelop and began to read. She gasped as she stared at Yuuri with sad sympathetic green eyes.

"Uh, what is it?" Yuuri asked worried. "Has something happened?"

"In a manner of speaking, are you sure you wish to read this, your majesty?" she asked.

"Is it something bad?"

"You decide for yourself." She reached him the letter.

_'Dear Gisela,_

_I am sorry it has taken so long for me to write you. Thank you for letting me know what has been happening in Shin Makoku. And thank my brothers for their letters. Tell them that I miss them also and that I love them very much. As for his majesty, any letters he send will be treated the same as the first one. I will burn it without looking at it. There is nothing he can say that can make me come back. Not even finding out that he is single could make me return. What happens to him is no l onger my concern. He made his decision when he wanted to marry a girl. I have no set plans to return to Shin Makoku any time soon. Just because Yuur has divorced his wife does not mean I will come running back to him and falling into his arms. Too much has already happened for me to let him back into my heart. Although I never really hated Yuuri, right now, I can't forget all that has happened. I know you're thinging it has been over three years but some wounds take longer to heal. If they heal at all. You reap what you sow. I believe that the old Shin Makoku saying fits the situatiion witih his majesty to the core. Besides, I am married to a wonderful, kind man that truly loves me. And I do not intend to break Ellis' heart as Yuuri did to mine._

_Anyway, even if I wasn't married, I still would not come back to him. The things he said to me were hurtful and insulting. Not only did he humiliate me in front of my family but he did it in front of other dignitaries and the castle staff. Even our enemies knew that his majesty had rejected me. There was nothing but pain and anguish when we were together. So what's the use of me coming back into a painful relationship like that again. I'm not t hat much of a masochist. I may love Yuuri more than anything in this world but I refuse to fall into his arms as though nothing has happened. I can't afford to love Yuuri l ike that again. My heart can't take the pain of him t urning away again. I'm not sure I would survive a second time if he decided to throw me and Yuu away because some woman batted her eyelashes at him.' _Yuuri noticed dark spots staining and smearing the letter as his heart ached at what that meant. He was crying. His sweet beloved Wolfram was crying because of his ignorance and cruelty. He coud feel his own tears welling up in the back of his eyes but he held them back from falling down his cheeks. _'Did I do this to you Wolfram? Was it I that made your heart shatter and bleed with sorrow because of my hateful words.' _He clutched a hand over his heart as the pain was like a knife being twisted in his heart. _'Than I am truly sorry.'_

Then he went back to reading the letter. '_Anyway, enough about that pathetic wimp. I have some wonderful news to tell you. I hope you will be happy for me Gisela. Yuu was very excited when I told him the good news. I am going to have a baby for Ellis. I know you're surprised. I didn't think it was possible myself but it is . . .true.'_

As Yuuri slowly lowered the letter, a look of utter devastation marred his face. Gwendal and the others looked at their young king puzzled.

"Well, what does it say?" asked Gwendal frowning as he saw Yuuri's slight form tremble while he was reading the letter.

"It says here that he . . . he is going to have . . . to have Ellis' baby," Yuuri said sadly. Shaky hands reached the letter back to Gisela as he turned and walked out without saying another word to anyone.

"But, that's not possible, is it?" asked Gunter staring at his daughter.

"No, it's not," said Gisela. "I mean it shouldn't be. I have never heard of a demon giving birth to another man's child while his heart and soul belong to another."

"What do you think about this, Great Sage?" said Gwendal turning to the dark hair young man.

"It's possible but in order for Wolfram to become pregnant for someone other than Shibuya," said Murata walking across the room and looking out the window. He watched as Yuuri walked through the court yard in a daze on his way to the garden. "It would mean he has come across the Coven."

"The Coven?" asked Gisela frowning. "Who or what is the Coven?"

"They are a clan of witches that was loyal only to Shinou." He turned from the window to stare at them. "Ulrike is a descendant of the Coven which is why she could hear and speak to Shinou."

"I remember reading something about them in some of the old history text," said Gunter trying to remember all that he had read about the Coven. "They were quite powerful and that demons would come from near and far seeking their help."

"Yes, and one of the things they came to see them about was for an elixir called The Chameleon." Murata sat on the edge of Gisela's desk.

"What is this Chameleon elixir?" asked Gisela.

"It was a potion known only to those in the Coven. This potion would enable a demon male to become pregnant for someone other than their true love." Suddenly the light reflected off Murata's glasses hiding his eyes. "But the potion was dangerous."

"How so?" asked Gwendal.

"It's nothing too serious unless he takes it more than once," said the young sage. "The potion becomes toxic if it is consumed more than once. It will make the person who is taking it sterile."

"I see." Gwendal lowered his head in thought. Then he looked at the Great Sage. "So, it's safe to say that he has come across this Coven."

Murata nodded his head. "Yes. They are the only ones that knew how to make the elixir."

"Do you think his majesty will want to find Wolfram now?" asked Gunter staring at the opened door that Yuuri had walked through.

"It does not matter if he wants to look for Wolfram or not," said Gwendal frowning deeply. "Conrad and I will continue. We have one nephew and another on the way that we know nothing about. I would like to get to know them. And I'm sure mother would love to see her grandchildren as well."

"So, what do we do?" asked Murata.

"Gisela write your letter to Wolfram and we will see where this bird goes."

"But the last time it flew over the mountains and we lost it," said Gunter.

"I've got it all figured out. I will have some of my men posted on the other side of the mountain. When they see the bird coming, they will continue to follow it and then report back to me where the hawk went and who it belongs to."

"Very well, I'll start on my letter right away," said Gisela.

"No, take as long as you like. It will give my men more time to get into position," said Gwendal.

"Okay." She began to straighten the files on her desk. "Since I am to stall for time, you should get your men on their way while I finish these reports before writing my letter."

Gwendal grunted and turned to walked out of the room followed by Gunter and Murata.

"Are you sure this will work, Lord von Voltaire?" asked the Great Sage.

"No, but we can't just sit around waiting for Wolfram to decide he's ready to come home." Then he turned and walked away with Gunter close behind him.

xxxxx

Yuuri was in the center of the garden sitting beneath a large Rain Tree. He watched as a gentle breeze raked its invisible fingers through the branches gathering up a handful of the white flowers and then made them dance before him in a blizzard of white and red snow. A single white flower gently settled on his hand and he picked it up. Staring at the white flower with its crimson stamen, he sighed as he held the flower up and let the wind take it away. There was a blue bird perched on the rim of a sundial shaped bird bath singing happily. Yuuri scowled in irritation. Sick of hearing the happy song of the bird, he picked up one of the seed pods and threw it at the bird. The pod splashed in the water scaring the blue bird away. Yuuri was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not see Conrad and Josak walk toward him carrying their twins, Roland and Rachel.

"Your majesty," said Conrad stopping in front of him, "is something wrong?" He frowned at the faraway glaze look in the younger man's eyes.

"Hey Conrad, and it's Yuuri," he said flatly.

The brown hair man smiled as he stared at his godson. "What's wrong, Yuuri? You don't seem like yourself today."

The black hair youth sighed and stared up into the older man's eyes. "It's Wolfram. Gisela received a letter a few minutes ago."

"Oh, I see." Then Conrad turned to his husband and placed the infant boy in his arms. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," said the orange hair man. "I wouldn't mind spending some time with my little ones but don't be long mommy." He placed a chaste kiss on Conrad's cheek and left with the infants.

Conrad smiled as he watched his family walk away. Then he sat down beside his unhappy godson. "Now, has something happened to Wolfram?"

"No. I mean yes. I mean," he stuttered and then released a heavy sigh. "He's pregnant for his husband."

Conrad sat as though turned to stone. "Could you repeat that?"

"Wolfram is pregnant for the man he married."

"But how? I didn't think it was possible for him to become pregnant for anyone else."

"Well, he found a way and now he is going to have a baby for this man," Yuuri snapped irritated.

Conrad arched a brown brow. _'Well now, this is interesting.' _"Your majesty. I mean Yuuri." He corrected when he saw the glare the young monarch sent him. "You sound . . . rather angry that Wolfram is pregnant."

"I-I'm not angry." He folded his arms across his chest and hmphed.

"Sounds like it to me. Are you angry because Wolfram is now permanently tied to this man now that he is having a baby for him?" Suddenly the smile on his face became shrewd. "Or are you angry because Wolfram is no longer yours?"

"Don't be silly. I'm just a little upset because Wolfram has not returned to let me see my son." He looked away. "I mean. I don't even know if Wolfram has told Yuu about me. And it just pisses me off that my son is calling some other man, father."

"I'm sure my brother-in-law is a good father to Yuu." Conrad smirked at the angry scowl marring Yuuri's face at the mention of the other man being Conrad's brother-in-law and that this man was taking care of **his** son. "I'm sure Wolfram would never let anyone that would hurt Yuu near the boy. My brother can be stubborn sometimes but he loves children. Why else do you think he agreed to adopt Greta so easily."

Yuuri felt his blood boil as he could not get the thought of this strange man playing with his son out of his head. Or of this man holding Wolfram in his arms kissing and hugging him. When Wolfram first disappeared, he thought that the reason he always thought about the blonde was because he missed his friend. Maybe in the beginning, that's what it was. But as the days turned to weeks and the weeks into months and the months into years, he slowly began to realize that his feelings for the blonde may have been something more. But still, he denied his feelings. He and Wolfram were both boys and boys did not marry each other.

**_/Aren't you tired of using that lame excuse, yet,/ _**a dark insidious voice whispered in his ear.**_ /I know I am./ _**Yes, he was getting rather tired of saying that. It was a half ass attempt at hiding his true feelings at best. Everyone, including his family, could see that Wolfram meant more to him than as a friend. Unfortnantely, Yuuri was the only one who could not see what everyone else could.

Yes, he did miss how Wolfram use to chase him around the castle and he missed how the blonde's warm body would mold perfectly against his body. That was the difference between Wolfram and Melinda. He was always warm and was able to sleep comfortably with Wolfram. But with Melinda, his rest wasn't so comfortable. It was as though his body knew that this person beside him was not the one it wanted to be near. _'Was I subconsciously longing to have Wolfram in my bed?' _No, it can't be. If that was true than it would mean that he has always had loving feelings for the blonde. And that would mean, he was in fact a complete fool for turning away from his love. Yuuri silently groaned at the implication of him possibly being in love with Wolfram. He didn't know if his feelings for Wolfram were that of love. Only time will tell but for now, he had to see the blonde again. He wanted to look into those beautiful emerald orbs and hear his sweet voice call him a wimp. He wanted his Wolfe back.

_'So you are angry.' _Conrad watched the expressions flicker across the young king's face. The emotions ranged from hurt, to anger, to disgust, misery and finally settled on resolve. _'Have you finally come to a decision on what you want to do about Wolfram?' _The dark hair monarch was silent for a long time lost in thought until Conrad decided to find out what would be his godson's decision. "If you want to see your son then we should double our search for them, don't you think," said Conrad leaning his head against the trunk of the tree staring up into the sky smiling.

Yuuri thought about it for a moment. Should he continue to search for Wolfram. The demon prince is married and expecting a child for his husband. He felt a sharp stab of pain in his heart as he thought about Wolfram no longer being his fiance. It hurt to know that all the love Wolfram would have gladly showered on him was now being showered on some other man. But there was Yuu. He did not want his son to grow up thinking he hated him or that he hated his mother or father or whatever the hell one would call a male giving birth to a child. And he did not want Wolfram to think that he hated him also. With his resolve firmly in place, he knew what he had to do. He had to find them at all cost.

"You're right" He turned to face Conrad. "It is time for us to find Wolfram and to introduce Yuu to his uncles and grandparents. I mean my mother has waited a long time to become a grandmother. Now that she is one, she doesn't even know what her grandson looks like." Yuuri jumped to his feet. "I have to find them. Even if Wolfram wants nothing to do with me anymore. I still want to be there for Yuu." He held a hand out to Conrad and the older man grasped it to pull himself to his feet.

"Then let's go find my brother and your son."

xxxxx

It was two hours later when Gisela was finished writing her letter. Yuuri had given her a letter to send along with hers. She placed the letters in the brown leather pouch that was strapped to hawks' back. Once the letter was secured, the hawk hopped off its perch and onto the window sill. Spreading its large wings, it took to the sky soaring over the castle and then over the forest. Yuuri, Gwendal, Josak, Murata and several of Gwendal's men rode after the bird.

The hawk skimmed over the tree tops and then rose high on a wind current but they always kept the hawk in sight. Just as they thought, it was heading toward the mountain. _'We will finally find you, little brother,'_' thought Gwendal snapping the reins of his horse urging it to go faster.

"He won't escape us now," Gwendal said out loud. They rode the horses hard and fast. Just as they reached the foot of the mountain, the hawk doubled back and flew eastward away from the mountain. Gwendal swore as they turned the horses and went after it.

They followed it closely as they kept their heads to the sky. It seemed like hours but they had only been chasing the bird for a few minutes when Gwendal grabbed the reins to Yuuri's horse jerking the animal to a violent halt and poor Yuuri was thrown from his horse. The dark hair monarch came within an inch of falling into water.

"Son of a . . . ," said Josak shocked. "That was a close call."

Yuuri got up off the ground to stare out at the raging ocean that cut them off from following the hawk. Everyone looked up as the hawk squawked and circled over them a few times and then flew over the water disappearing into the distance.

"Is it me or was that bird taunting us," said Josak frowning.

"I believe you are right," said Murata. "It came back intentionally after it was over the water to circle overhead."

"Do you think it understood what we were saying?" asked Yuuri. It sounded ridiculous but Yuuri began to wonder. The bird had always given him the creeps. Its black eyes would always follow him around the room. It was very unnerving at times. It was as though the bird was studying him. He shivered as he remembered those black soul piercing eyes looking at him as he handed the letter to Gisela.

"You could be right, Shibuya," said the Great Sage. "Animals are very intelligent creatures and they become even more intelligent when they become the eyes and ears of a witch."

"You think the witches that helped Wolfram are the master of that bird?" asked Gwendal.

"Hard to say but I would have to say yes." Murata pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Witches? What witches?" asked Yuuri frowning at his friend.

"I'll tell you about it later." His friend smiled at him. "Anyway, the fact that the bird turned away from the mountain and headed out to sea proves that someone with incredible power is controlling it."

"Well, it doesn't matter. It seems that for the time being that feathered fiend has outsmarted us, again." The earth wielder scowled as he stared out across the water. _'You have escaped us this time but i will not stop until you are back where you belong Wolfram.' _

"What do we do now?" asked Yuuri.

"What can we do except sit and wait for another chance to come along," said Josak.

"And I'm sure we will have another chance to find Wolfram," said Murata.

Yuuri sighed heavily as he stared out across the ocean at the dark horizon. _'Wolfram, no matter how long it takes, I will not stop until I find you and Yuu and bring you both home.' _

"Well then, let's get back before it gets too dark," said Gwedal. Yuuri nodded his head and got back upon his horse. They rode silently back to the castle empty handed once again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters from Kyo Kara Maoh**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!!!!!**

Chapter 10

Wolfram was in the seventh month and two weeks of his pregnancy as he waited anxiously at the docks for his husband's ship to be secure. For the past nine hours since he received word from Ellis that they would be arriving soon, Wolfram has been experiencing sharp pains in his stomach. He guessed it was anxiety because he was worried about his husband. After all, Ellis was suppose to have been home seven weeks ago. Wolfram pulled himself out of his thoughts in time to see the sailors throw the thick rope to the dock workers. Once the mooring lines were securely tied, the gangplank was lowered and Ellis quickly disembarked. He couldn't wait to feel Wolfram's arms around him and to taste the sweet lips of his pregnant husband.

"Wow Wolfe, you're as big as a house," said Ellis joking.

"How would you like it if I set your hair on fire," said Wolfram jerking a few strands of Ellis' long green hair.

Before any violence could break out, little Yuu called to his father. "Daddy!" The child stretched his arms out to be picked up by his father.

"And how has my little man been behaving?" Ellis said kissing the boy on the cheek.

"I be good. I protect momma while you away," said the child.

"I see his speech has improved a lot."

"Yeah yeah, I admit it. You were right," said Wolfram raking his fingers through Yuu's hair. "I didn't have the time to properly teach him. And the teachers at the academy are very skilled at what they do. According to his teachers, Yuu is very intelligent for his age. His language teacher said that if he continues to improve, he will be speaking better than most adults in a month."

"You hear that son," said Ellis lifted the boy over his head and placed him on his shoulders. "Pretty soon, you will be talking better than your mommy."

Little Yuu laughed and squealed in delight.

Wolfram slapped Ellis on the arm. "Don't call me that. I'm going to have to break him out of the habit of calling me mother, momma and mommy."

"But dearest, you are his mother, momma and mommy." The human said smugly.

Wolfram smiled. "You're such a jerk." Then they began to walk away from the docks in the direction of their home.

"Yes, but I'm your jerk." Ellis leaned over and placed a kiss on Wolfram's cheek. The blonde blushed and gently pushed his affectionate husband away.

"Before I forget, you have two letters." He reached inside his coat and handed the letters to Wolfram. The young demon read the names on the letters and scowled at one of them.

"Something wrong?"

"Nothing." Wolfram placed the letters in his pocket and continued to enjoy the walk home with his family.

"Anyway, what took you so long. I was starting to get worried."

Ellis sighed. "First, there was a violent storm. It was awful. The ship was damaged. After the storm it took the ship repairers no more than a week to mend the damages."

"Was anybody hurt?" asked Wolfram.

"No, the only damage was done to the homes and businesses. Those near the docks were completely destroyed. Even though it would keep me away from you longer than I had planned, I decided to help out anyway I can. King Yuuri had sent some of his people over to help. So, I thought I wouldn't have to stay long."

At the mention of Yuuri's name Wolfram felt his heart flutter in his chest. He began to wonder what Yuuri looked like. Did he still look like that goofy kid that fell off his horse when he first arrived in Shin Makoku? Or did he resemble the handsome, powerful demon king persona. "Did . . .did Yuuri come to help?"

"No, but he sent Lady Gisela to help as well as builders, carpenters and lot of others to help Carolia to rebuild after the storm." Ellis smiled when he saw the fond look in those bright eyes at the mention of the female healer. "Then just as we were about to be on our way, Big Cimaron decided they wanted to pick up where the storm had left off."

"Oh dear, what did that fool do now?"

Ellis groaned. "What didn't he do? First, he sent his men to slip into the city at night and set the buildings on fire. Then they released a swarm of disease infested rats upon the city. And then it happened."

"What happened?" asked Wolfram wrapping his arm around the arm of his husband.

"People starting dying. It started a week after the rats were let loose upon the city. At first, we didn't think anything of it. We thought Belar was just trying to overrun the city with rats. But than a young man died mysteriously. According to your friend, the man's temperature was 104 degrees Fahrenheit. He began to vomit. He had muscular pain and experienced a severe case of delirium. It was a horrible disease that left the face covered with pus filled sores. None of Carolia's medics knew what was causing this disease but it was your friend that made the connection that the man died within a week of rats being let into the city. One of the rats was captured and your friend, Gisela told Flynn that it was caused by fleas that were drinking the blood of the infected rats. Then the fleas would jump onto humans and bite them thus spreading the disease. Belar had unleashed a plague upon the city. It was awful. A lot of people died from that horrible disease. Those people that were infected by this plague were quarantined from the rest of the citizen."

"So, what happened next?"

"Well, we had to burn down the entire city," said Ellis with a heavy sigh in his voice. "It was the only way to get those filthy disease ridden rodents out. But that healer friend of yours was amazing. She took charge of the situation. She had called for the help of her father and your brother lord von Voltaire."

"Gwendal! Why did she want his help?"

"Well, after the city was burned and the rats were fleeing, lord von Christ used his wind magic to capture all the infected rats in a cyclone of wind. Then your brother used his powers to create a huge cage out of the earth to trap them in. With the rats trapped and out of the way, Lady Gisela worked tirelessly to come up with a cure. It took longer than she had liked because the infected citizens were dying quickly but when all hope seemed lost, she had found the cure for the plague."

"Thank goodness for Gisela." Wolfram exhaled the breath he did not know he was holding. "She is not the number one healer in the demon kingdom for nothing."

"Truer words were never spoken. And with the help of the neighboring kingdoms, they sent all the aid Carolia would need in order to rebuild."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure lady Flynn must have been beside herself with fear for the health and safety of her people."

"She was. I had never seen her so distraught." Ellis fell silent as he remembered that his sister-in-law did not sleep the entire time the country was in trouble. Then he continued his story. "Anyway, after that crisis was finally over, we thought everything was fine but then something else happened."

"What happened?" Wolfram asked.

"Belar sent his ships out to attack any vessels that were allied with the Demon Kingdom. We would have still been there for probably another two or three more months if I didn't take matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean?" Wolfram smiled as he watched a group of children run around them playing.

"Well, I decided to set sail at night. It was dangerous but I had to get back to my family." He gave Wolfram a quick peck on the lips and Ellis smiled at the blush that was spreading across his husband's face. "And as you well know, part of my crew wanted to get back here just as badly as I did."

Wolfram just nodded his head in acknowledgment. Several members of Ellis' crew were also married to women that lived in the human kingdom. He understood the need for them to get home to be with their families.

Just as they made their way along the busy street, a royal carriage came to a stop along side them. Derrick stuck his head out the window. "There you are." He opened the door and leaped out. "I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You're such a scatterbrain," said Wolfram. "I told you yesterday that I would be down at the docks waiting for Ellis."

"Oh yeah." he said cocking his head to the side as he remembered. "I forgot. Anyway, you're needed at the castle."

"Has something happened?" asked Ellis.

"It seems that Count Drakko is here to talk peace with Eric," said Derrick.

"Seriously?" said the blonde with wide eyes.

"Who is Count Drakko?" asked Ellis.

"He's the ruler of a large kingdom to the south of Americus called Dragoon," said Wolfram.

"Dragoon? Why haven't I ever heard of it?"

"Well, the count and his people keep themselves isolated from the rest of the continent," said Derrick. Then he leaned close to Ellis and whispered in his ear. "They're weird."

"Come now, they can't be that strange." Ellis removed Yuu from his shoulders and set the boy on his feet.

"They hid during the day and only come out at night. And if they catch you trespassing in their land, they will suck you dry of all your blood."

"Vampires?"

"Don't believe him," said Wolfram rolling his eyes. "Derrick is just over exaggerating again. They are not vampires and neither do they drink blood. You really should keep your nose out of the imaginary world and keep it in reality. You are worst than your cousin Anissina coming up with all these wild stories. You know there are no such things as vampires."

"But it's true," whined Derrick.

"If they are vampires then why are they here and out in the daylight?" demanded Wolfram.

Derrick opened his mouth to answer but quickly closed it. "Fine. Then they are leeches. They may not drink blood but they do devour a demon's power." Derrick grumbled. "The stronger the demon's power is the better. I heard that when those weirdos drink a particularly powerful demon's powers, they can use it to keep themselves young for decades. It's rumored that Drakko is more than two thousand years old."

"Are you serious? Is he really over two thousand years old?" asked Ellis amazed.

"Yes. He maybe even older than that," said Derrick. "According to our records, Drakko and his people were here when our ancestors came here."

"Wait, if they were here when your ancestors arrived. Does that mean that there was an expedition long before your people decided to cross the Abyssal Sea?" The captain stroked his bearded chin looking at Derrick waiting for him to answer.

"I don't know. You should ask Gunnar about it. History was something I never paid any attention to." Derrick shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, our records don't say anything about an expedition to the other side of the world. In fact, our records mention nothing at all about those vampires. So, it's safe to say these vampires were probably already on this side of the world."

"I give up." Wolfram threw his arms up in defeat. "I can see you will continue with your foolishness and believe that Drakko and his people are vampires."

"Blood or magic, they are still vampires," said Derrick. "Anyway, Americus and Brittany and the other kingdoms have never been on good terms with those weirdos. They use to raid the city, both ours and the human kingdoms. They would kidnap women and men in the night. Until this day, no one knows what happened to those poor souls."

"Now he's here wanting to talk peace." Wolfram drummed his forefinger against his lips. "What could someone like Drakko want here?"

"Perhaps he wants passage to the other side," said Ellis.

Wolfram snorted. "Not going to happen if all he's going to do is cause trouble. Shin Makoku and her allies already have enough trouble dealing with Big Cimaron. Adding magic sucking vampires to the mix will only make it worse."

"Ah-ha!" yelled Derrick pointing a finger at the blonde smiling. "I thought you said they weren't vampires."

Wolfram sighed. "Fine. They are vampires in a way."

Derrick smirked at him smugly.

"All right you two, that's enough for now," said Ellis smiling at the two demons. "I understand why they want the demons but why would they kidnap humans?"

"Slave labor and servants," said Derrick. "They consider themselves to be far superior to humans and the only thing they are good for is heavy labor and being servants. Come on, you better get up to the castle."

"Okay, do you mind taking Yuu home?" Wolfram asked his husband.

"Uh, I'm afraid that you will have to bring Yuu with you."

"Why?" asked Ellis.

"It seems that Drakko has heard about Wolfram and he wants to meet him and his son." Derrick sighed not liking this one bit. "It seems that Drakko heard about the beautiful demon that has come from the ancestral land of Shin Makoku."

"I've been here for more than three years. Why would he want to meet me now?" Wolfram frowned. He got into the carriage followed by Ellis and Yuu. Closing the door Derrick stared at the blonde with wary blue eyes.

"Who knows but I will tell you this. Please be careful around him and his Chevaliers. They are dangerous even if they are weirdos." Derrick stepped away from the carriage and watched as his friends went to the castle.

xxxxx

Once they arrived at the castle, Wolfram and his family were led to the meeting room by one of the servants.

"Please wait here," said the man as he knocked on the door and then went inside. A few seconds later, he opened the door and told them to come inside.

As Wolfram and his family walked into the room he noticed that at one end sat Eric with Gunnar, Corwyn and two other guards by his side. At the far end of the table were a group of five men dressed in black hooded cloaks. Wolfram noticed that the figure that was sitting down straightened to attention when he walked in. Although None of them spoke, Wolfram knew that reaction. It was a reaction he has grown use to over the years. Every demon that saw him are shocked to see him. The first thing that comes to mind is that is Shinou reincarnated. It is a reaction he has come to hate. He was not Shinou. He just looked like him. He was Wolfram von Bielefeld Gilbit. _'Wait a minute, if they were already here on this side, how would they know who Shinou was or even what he looked like?' _Suddenly Wolfram was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of Eric speaking.

"I'm glad you could make it Wolfram," said Eric. "Please sit down." Both Wolfram and Ellis sat down in the chairs that were placed in the middle of the long conference table and Ellis placed Yuu in his lap.

Wolfram stared at the pinched expressions on their faces and frowned. He placed a hand on his swollen belly as the child began to move in agitation in the presence of the eerie strangers. Wolfram began to rub his belly and the child began to settle its movements. Yuu became restless as he hid his face against his father's chest. Ellis could understand why the child was so uneasy around these people. He just walked into the room where they were and they were giving him the creeps.

Then the four standing around the fifth man removed their hoods. Wolfram noticed that each man was quite handsome. The first was tall with shoulder length brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were a vibrant blue. The second which was an inch taller than the other had long golden hair draped over his left shoulder. His eyes were the color of dark honey as he smiled tilting his head in a bow at Wolfram. And the last two were twins, both were about two feet shorter than the other men, with long scarlet colored hair that they both had in a single braid hanging down their backs. Both men had dark silvery colored eyes.

The man seated at the table raised his gloved hands to remove his oversized hood and revealed a very effeminate face. If it wasn't for the fact that they knew he was a man Wolfram would have sworn that this person was in fact a woman. His pale skin seemed to glow in the light. He had long thick lashes over deep crimson colored eyes. His lips were painted the darkest red Wolfram had ever seen. It was like the color of blood. His long, sharp fingernails were painted that same blood red color. Long, thick locks of forest green hair flowed down his back. And when he spoke, it was like syrup.

"Greetings. Do I have the pleasure of speaking with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld," Drakko asked in his thick accent.

Hearing that voice made Wolfram feel like millions of ants were crawling over his skin. Then he cleared his throat and answered. "I am Ambassador Wolfram Gilbit."

"Lord von Bielefeld, it is an honor to meet someone as breathtakingly beautiful as yourself," he said intentionally not using Wolfram's married name. "I am Count Drakko of Dragoon."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you," said Wolfram forcing a smile on his face as he tilted his head forward in a bow. He did not like this guy one bit. There was something unnatural about him and his chevaliers. _'Derrick was right. These guys are weirdos.'_ "I have heard a lot about you Count Drakko."

"All good, I hope." His smile was like that of a big cat stalking its prey. "Please, allow me to introduce my chevaliers. This is Gustav." He pointed to the brown hair man and then he pointed to the blonde. "This is Nikolas and the twins are Siegmund and Sigfrid."

"I must admit, lord Bielefeld that when I first saw you, I thought you were Shinou." Nikolas raked his long glove-covered fingers through his long blonde hair.

"No, but my mother is a descendant of the Great One."

"So tell us lord Bielefeld, how are things in our ancestral home?" asked the blonde. "Are the demons still at war with the humans?"

Wolfram frowned. "How can Shin Makoku be your ancestral home? I thought your people were already here when the first settlers arrived? Also, how do you know about Shinou and that I look like him?"

"To answer your first question, you see this continent use to be part of Shin Makoku," said Drakko. "I believe about a millennium or two there was a great shift in the land which cause Shin Makoku to tear itself apart. This land mass began to drift farther and farther away from our homeland until it final settled here on this side of the world."

"I thought little Eric would have told you this," said Gustav smiling at the young king.

"I'm sorry Wolfram. I just assumed you knew already since you seem to spend a lot of time in the library," said Eric looking at his friend apologetically.

"No, it's quite all right. To tell the truth, I'm not much for history. I was trained as a soldier. I tend to read more about military battles and strategies." The blonde scratched the side of his nose in thought. "It seems I've missed out on a lot of important information. I will make it a point of asking lord von Christ to show me these documents." Then he remembered something. "So, what about my other question. How do know about Shinou and what he looked like? Your reaction was that of someone who was shocked to see a person they thought was dead." _'I'm seriously beginning to believe what Derrick said is true.'_

"No, we don't know Shinou but Eric showed us a painting of this great leader of the demons," said Drakko.

"Oh," said Wolfram. That was a reasonable explanation. "Anyway, let's start off by getting something clear. I am Ambassador Wolfram Gilbit. This is my husband Captain Ellis Gilbit. I do not like the way you have insulted him by not addressing me properly." Wolfram was starting to get agitated along with everyone else as his back and stomach began to hurt, and the cloth of his shirt was really irritating his sore nipples. To top things off, the baby was doing an exuberant dance on his kidney and bladder. He slouched over hoping that would stop the backache but it only eased a little.

"Please forgive us, Ambassador Gilbit," Drakko said condescendingly. "It was not our intentions to insult you or your . . . husband."

Wolfram did not like Drakko's tone but nodded his head in acceptance of his apology. "To answer your question, the new king of Shin Makoku is called Yuuri Shibuya. By Shinou's design, he was born on another world called Earth.

"Why would this Shinou send him to another world?" asked one of the twins. Wolfram believed it was Sigfrid.

"And how could Shinou do anything when he died centuries ago?" asked the other.

Wolfram snorted. _'If Gunter was here, I'm sure he would love to give you a long, extensive history lesson.' _But since the lavender hair man wasn't there, he would have to tell them. Wolfram sighed and started rubbing his belly to calm his overactive child. "When Shinou died, he sealed his soul behind his seal in his castle. From there he guided all the kings and queens of Shin Makoku by giving them advice and helping them when they needed it. He only spoke through the shrine maiden, Ulrike. She would pass on his advice to the king."

"So, in a way, Shinou is alive," said the brown hair chevalier. "If he is still alive after all this time than, he must truly be the most powerful demon in the world."

Wolfram frowned as he saw a strange glint in the man's eyes and it sent chills down his spine. "Yes, he is but his soul has been set free. He no longer resides behind the seal." He noticed the intense gaze fall from the man's face at hearing this. _'What freaks.'_

"Too bad," said Nikolas nonchalantly. "Anyway, you didn't answer why he would send the present ruler of Shin Makoku to some strange world."

Wolfram shrugged his shoulders and guessed it wouldn't hurt to tell them about what has been happening in their . . . dare he say it, homeland. He guessed in a way Shin Makoku was their ancestral home. It's not like they are planning to overthrow Yuuri's rule. "He sent Yuuri to earth because his life was in danger if he was born in Shin Makoku. For his safety and for the future of the demon kingdom, he had no choice but to send Yuuri away. For years we waited for our king to return. Actually he wasn't suppose to return until he was older but things happened and he was summoned to Shin Makoku earlier than expected."

"Oh, what sort of things?" asked Drakko.

Wolfram sighed as he could feel the baby stomping on his kidney. He took a deep breath and exhaled. Then he continued. "It was a lot of things happening but what was important was that when Yuuri returned, he made a huge impact on the lives of everyone in the demon kingdom. Shin Makoku is at peace now. Although Big Cimaron and one or two other human countries do cause trouble every now and then, the last big war we fought against the humans was something like more than forty years ago. It's thanks to Yuuri that we have so many human kingdoms wanting to join in an alliance of peace. Everyone there never thought the day would come when we would have peace with the humans but it's thanks to Yuuri and his firm belief that he would never go to war that this all came to pass."

"It seems that the new demon king is a wise man," said Gustav.

"I don't know about that," Wolfram said smiling. "But he has a lot of people there who would do anything to protect him, both demons and humans would gladly give their lives for Yuuri."

"Such loyalty he has inspired in the people," said Drakko smiling sinisterly. "Everyone must love him."

"That they do. In a matter of months of him taking the throne, he has gone through many trails and conquered them all. He had to fight hard to get humans and demons to trust one another. He had to battle bandits that attacked our citizens. He's been kidnaped, held prisoner and threatened but each time he came out on top. I have to admit. I had never met anyone quite like Yuuri," Wolfram said fondly as he thought about all the adventures he and Yuuri went on together. He closed his eyes and smiled. "He is certainly an unconventional king with all his talk of peace between demons and humans." Wolfram opened his eyes and stared at the table as he let his mind drift back to the first day he had met the new king. "He wasn't what I had expect to see of a king. He looked like an ordinary human. I sensed no elemental powers in him. When I first met him, he was a gangly, goofy, clumsy fool that didn't know anything about his own kingdom. The idiot didn't even know he was a demon or a king. I wasn't impressed with him but when he defeated me in a duel three times. I had no choice but to admit that I had been wrong about him." The smile on Wolfram's face made his emerald eyes glow with love and admiration.

"You sound to be quite fond of the demon king," said the blonde hair chevalier smiling mischievously. "In fact, I would be so bold as to say that you are in love with him."

"I agree with Nikolas," said the brown hair man. "Is there something you're not telling us?"

Wolfram sputtered as he glared at the man with a hint of pink staining his cheeks. Wolfram neither denied nor confirmed the chevalier's accusation. He just continued to tell them about Yuuri. But Drakko had a strong feeling that the blonde beauty was indeed in love with the demon king. He stared at little Yuu clutching tightly to the shirt of his father. _'It's obvious the boy is a demon. I can sense a great amount of demon power lying dormant inside him. The child will become amazing once he is older and lerans how to control this power. Which means, he will be perfect for what I have planned.'_ Then he turned his gaze back to Wolfram. _'And as for you, you shall make a perfect consort for me.' _Then his eyes went to Ellis, and the human scowled at him as he held Yuu tightly in his grasp. _'But first, to get rid of the human filth that dares to soil your beauty. Once he is out of the way, you shall be mine Wolfram von Bielefeld.' _He was pulled out of his lecherous thoughts to hear Wolfram continue to talk about the new demon king.

"His element is that of water and he is able to access his powers even in human territory."

Nikolas cocked a blonde brow in surprise. "He's able to use his powers on human soil." He stroked his smooth chin. "He truly is magnificent and a truly great demon if he can do something like that."

"True. Not only is he a powerful water wielder, he also possesses the demon blade, Morgif."

"What's a Morgif?" asked Siegmund.

"Morgif," said Gunnar finally deciding to take part in the conversation. "Is a very powerful demon sword that Shinou used in his battle against the Originators. It devours souls and releases a powerful attack that can destroy an entire country."

"It is said that only a truly powerful demon and the rightful ruler of Shin Makoku could handle the sword," said Eric.

"This Yuuri sounds to be a truly amazing person," said Drakko with an unsettling smile on his face that Wolfram could only describe as lust. "We really should return and pay our respect to the new demon king."

Wolfram slammed his fist against the table as he leaped to his feet. "Stay away from him!" snarled the blonde as his emerald eyes flashed with rage.

Drakko sat at the table and watched the anger darken Wolfram's eyes. Even in his anger, the count thought Wolfram to be the most beautiful creature he had ever set eyes on. He could feel his groin stir in anticipation of having the blonde beneath him and in his bed.

Wolfram looked around the table and saw everyone staring at him. His face turned a deep shade of red as he cleared his throat. "Please forgive my outburst. My . . . pregnancy has made me a little emotional."

"There is nothing to apologize for," said the count smiling. "It is to be expected. No harm done."

"Well, if that was all you wanted to see me about. I would like to return home and rest for a while." He turned to Eric and bowed. "If you will excuse us, majesty."

"Of course," said Eric smiling at his friend.

Then Wolfram turned to the count and bowed to the man. "It was an honor to meet you," Wolfram forced the words passed his lips as he fought down the urge to sneer at the man.

Count Drakko stood up and walked over to Wolfram. Taking the blonde's hand, he raised it to his lips and kissed the back of it. "No, it was my honor to meet such a beautiful demon such as you."

Wolfram steeled himself from yanking his hand away and wiping it on his pants. "Excuse us."

Ellis stood up with Yuu still clinging to him and walked out behind his husband.

xxxxx

As soon as Wolfram walked into his home he went straight to the bathroom where he began to furiously scrub the back of his hand. Drakko's cool lips were like fire as it seemed to burn his hand. He did not like the way the count looked at him and neither did he like that lecherous look in his eyes when he talked about going to see Yuuri. Wolfram slammed the soap into the sink as his anger began to grow thinking about that freak putting his disgusting hands on his Yuuri. Wait a minute! When did he become his? No, he can't fall back into that pattern again. He's happy with Ellis but, Yuuri was and always will be his first priority. After all, Yuuri was his true love but he was his king as well. And he had taken an oath to protect his king as well as Shin Makoku.

He sighed unhappily. _'It seems I'm doing a bad job of both. Not only have I deserted my country but I've deserted my king as well.' _He picked up a towel and dried his hand.

"Are you all right?" asked Ellis walking into the bathroom to stand behind Wolfram.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wolfram said softly throwing the towel in the dirty clothes basket. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" wrapping his around the blonde's waist, he pulled Wolfram against him.

"For reacting like that when Drakko said, he should go to Shin Makoku to see Yuuri." He leaned his head against his husband's broad chest and sighed. "I don't wish to hurt you."

Ellis kissed the top of Wolfram's golden head. "Silly boy, I came into our marriage knowing that you would always love Yuuri. So, I can't be angry with you."

"Maybe so but you must hurt some knowing that my love will forever belong to someone else."

"Do you want the truth?"

"Yes."

"I am a little jealous. Maybe I should say extremely envious of his majesty. It has been more than three years now and I can see the love burning brightly in your eyes whenever you think about him." Ellis smiled sadly. "Sometimes when your eyes are sad, I just want to kill that idiot for making such beautiful eyes cry. It tears at my heart when I hear you in your room crying your eyes out calling his name."

Wolfram turned to stare into those sympathetic blue eyes of his husband in shock. He never thought that Ellis could hear him in his room at night crying his heart out because the person he loves more than his own life hates the ground he walks on.

"It's not that I don't love you Ellis. It's just that . . ."

"You love Yuuri more. I know this and I have come to accept that you will always feel this way. But there is a part of me . . . no, a very large part of me that wishes you could forget about the demon king and love me."

"But I do love you. If I didn't, would I have gone through the trouble of finding Esmeralda and asking her for help. This child I carry is a sign of my love for you," said Wolfram.

Hearing the blonde demon professing his love for him, even if it's just a little, made Ellis feel an unimaginable happiness. Ellis pulled the blonde into his arms and kissed him passionately. Breaking the kiss, he looked into those bright emerald orbs. "Thank you." He gives him a quick kiss and decides to change the subject. "So, are you hungry?"

Wolfram nodded his head. "Where is Yuu?"

"He was tired. So I laid him down," said Ellis frowning. "That Drakko guy. I don't like him. There's something about him that had Yuu on edge the entire time we were there."

"He wasn't the only one." Wolfram and Ellis walked out of the bathroom and went to have lunch. "I don't know what it is but I have this icky feeling that Drakko is up to no good."

Just as they walked into the dining room, Wolfram gasped while holding his stomach.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it was just a slight twinge in my stomach." Wolfram straightened up and continued toward the table when another pain worst than the first struck. The blonde doubled over gripping his stomach. Suddenly he screamed in awful pain.

Ellis quickly caught Wolfram before he fell to the floor and lifted him into his arms bridal style. "Wolf, what's wrong?" The human became frantic as beads of sweat began trickling down his face. Suddenly Ellis felt something wet running down his stomach. Looking at the front of Wolfram's pants, they were soaking wet. Ellis was beginning to have a bad feeling.

"It's . . . it's the . . . bab . . . baby," he said before another gut wrench cramp hit and he screamed in horrible pain.

"Oh shit!" Ellis rushed through the house heading for their bedroom. "ANNE!" he bellowed. "ANNE!" He kicked the door open with his foot and laid Wolfram on the bed.

Just then a young maid with short curly red hair stood in the doorway. "Yes lord Gilbit."

A painful scream ripped from Wolfram's throat as he turned on his side and curled up in a fetal position holding his stomach.

"Hurry, go get the healer! The baby is on its way."

Without saying another word, the young woman ran out of the house to get the healer.

Ellis poured some water into a basin that was on a small table beside the bed. He dipped a wash cloth into the cool liquid and wrung out the excess water. Then he began to wipe the sweat from Wolfram's forehead. "Take it easy now Wolf," he said soothingly as he continued to wipe the sweat away. "Everything will be all right. Breathe Wolf."

"Breathe? Breathe!" The blonde turned to glare daggers of flames at him. "You try breathing when something the size of a watermelon is trying to tear its way out of YOUR BODY AND WE'LL SEE IF YOU CAN FUCKING BREATHE!!!"

Ellis knew that it was the pain causing Wolfram to strike out. "You have to be strong Wolfe. I will be here with you throughout the birth of our child just as I was here when Yuu was born."

"A LOT OF GOOD THAT IS DOING ME!" Wolfram turned flaming green eyes upon him. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! TOUCH ME AGAIN AND I WILL BAKE YOU LIKE A POTATO!"

Ellis chuckled softly as he placed a kiss on Wolfram's forehead. "I know you don't mean that. Try to save your strength for what's to come next. The healer will be here any minute."

Wolfram groaned in pain as he turned away sobbing against his chest. "I'm sorry," he said panting and moaning. He took Ellis' hand into his hand gently squeezing it. "It's just . . . that I'm- I'm so . . . so scared. The baby . . . isn't due . . . for another two m-months." Another contraction hit and Wolfram screamed in pain as he dug his nails into the flesh of Ellis' hand.

The human grunted in pain but he remained calm. "Wolfram, you're hurting my hand," he said through stiff lips as he held back his scream.

Wolfram quickly let go before he broke his husband's hand. He wrapped his arms around his stomach curling himself tighter into a ball.

Just then Ellis heard a tiny noise coming from the direction of the door. He turned to see his terrified son standing in the doorway with tears in his eyes. "Oh no, Yuu."

Upon hearing his son's name Wolfram raised his head and turned it toward the door. His eyes widened in shock to see the boy standing there crying. He wanted to go to his son but the labor pains were too much as he released another scream. "Ellis, get him out!" yelled Wolfram through his pain.

Ellis got to his feet and ran to the child. Lifting Yuu into his arms, he quickly took the boy back to his room.

"Mommy!" The child looked up at his father. "Daddy, what's wrong Mommy?" He began to wipe his eyes.

"Shh," Ellis cooed comforting the child. "Everything is all right." He held the child in his arms. "Your mommy is going to give birth to your new baby brother or sister."

"Really?" The child stared up at him with large, wet eyes as his tears ceased to fall and smiled in excitement.

"That's right," Ellis said smiling. "So, I want you to be a brave boy and stay in your room until I come get you. Okay."

"Okay daddy." The boy threw his arms around Ellis and hugged him. Ellis pulled himself out of the embrace and ruffled the child's hair. He stood up and was about to leave when Yuu stopped him. "Daddy."

Ellis turned to face the boy. "Yes son."

"Who is Uuri?"

Ellis didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting that. He sighed as he smiled at his son. "I promise. Your mother and I will tell you all about Yuuri. Okay."

The child nodded his head and slipped under the covers when he heard his mommy scream. Ellis closed the door and went back to take care of Wolfram.

xxxxx

Ellis walked back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed beside Wolfram. The blonde turned slightly to see his husband. "How is . . . Yuu?"

"He's fine now. He's happy about the arrival of his new brother or sister," said Ellis picking up the cloth and wetting it again. Then he began to wipe away the sweat from Wolfram's face.

The blonde groaned as he clutched his stomach as another contraction hit. "Where is that idiot Josef?"

Suddenly the doctor burst into the room. "I'm here."

"Finally," sighed Ellis as he got up. "It's about time Josef."

"I came as soon as Anne came for me," he said panting heavily. "How long has he been having contractions?"

"They just started," said Ellis.

"Actually, I've been having pains every since I woke up," said Wolfram panting heavily. "At first, the pain would be like every sixty to forty minutes. They only became worse when I got back home."

"For heave sakes, didn't you realize you were going into labor." Josef stared at the blonde in disbelief. "I mean you already had one. You should have known."

"Well I'm sorry. I had other things on my mind!" snapped Wolfram. "First my husband was late returning home and then I had to go meet that creepy Drakko."

The doctor shivered at the mention of the count. "Yes, I heard about that. I hope he didn't upset you."

"It's nothing I can't handle." Suddenly Wolfram released a long pain filled groaned as he clutched his stomach. "Oh Shinou! I think it's coming!" He began panting as though he had run several miles.

"Quickly take his pants off," said the doctor pushing the trunk that was at the foot of the bed out of the way.

Ellis quickly began to remove Wolfram's pants. Once Wolfram's lower half was exposed, Ellis threw the blanket over him and propped his back up with several pillows. Josef raised the blanket up to the blonde's stomach and opened Wolfram's legs. "You're going to have to keep your legs opened and bent at the knee. Do you understand?" he asked the panting Wolfram. When the young demon said nothing, he repeated again and this time with force.

Wolfram shook his head and did what the doctor told him. Opening his legs and bending them at the knee, he cried out as the pain became unbearable. "SHIT! HOW CAN WOMEN GO THROUGH THIS?"

"It's just a fact of nature," said the doctor taking out all the things he will need. "Here, chew this plant and it should help with the pain."

Ellis took the green oblong leaf and placed it in Wolfram's mouth. The blonde chewed the leaf and nearly gagged as he swallowed the medicinal herb.

"THAT WAS AWFUL!" Wolfram raised his head to yell at the doctor. "If I wasn't in such extreme pain, I would FLAME BROIL YOU!"

"I know," said the Josef not paying any attention to the ranting pain-stricken demon. "Now, when the next contraction hit, I want you to push as hard as you can."

The young maid that went to get the doctor walked into the room rolling a cart. On the top of the cart was a ceramic floral basin. On the bottom shelf of the cart was a pitcher of warm water and towels.

"You there," said the doctor. "Stay here, I may need your help." He placed the instruments he would need into the basin and then poured some clear liquid over them.

The woman nodded and placed the towels at the foot of the bed as she waited patiently to see what the doctor needed her to do.

"What's that?" asked Ellis looking at the liquid Josef was pouring over his instruments.

"Although I've already boiled my instruments in hot water, this is called antiseptic. It is to help with the sterilization of my tools so Wolfram won't catch an infection."

Wolfram screamed as a contraction struck. Remembering what the doctor told him, he clutched Ellis' hand and pushed as hard as he could. Once the contraction passed, he fell back against the pillows breathing in relief. He gulped in breaths of air as he waited for the next contraction. "Oh Shinou, this is one hundred times worst than when I had Yuu. Oh yeah, and Josef, your medicine isn't helping." He grinded out through clenched teeth.

The young healer chuckled and continued his work. "Your vagina is not wide enough. I'm going to cut you to make the opening wider."

"What!" yelled the prince.

"It's the only way. If I don't, the baby's head will tear your opening when it comes out."

"Just do it," said Ellis. Josef took his scissors out of the antiseptic, dried them on one of the towels and snipped Wolfram's vagina widening it.

"How are you holding out Wolfram?" asked Ellis wiping sweat from the blonde's face.

"As well as . . ." Before he could finish another contraction hit. Wolfram howled as he clenched his teeth and pushed. "I mean it Ellis. If you ever touch me again, I will kill you."

"I see the head," the doctor said excitedly. He gently took hold of the tiny head. "Keep it up Wolfram. You're almost there."

"I HATE ALL YOU PEOPLE!" He wailed as he continued to push his child out of his aching body. "OW! OW!"

"What is it Wolfram?" Ellis asked in a panic.

"CRAMP! MY LEG!" His leg had caught a painful cramp and it was too much for him to keep them in the position as he began to lower them in order to soothe out the cramp.

"No, don't!" Yelled Josef. "Ellis, keep his leg up. Girl, get over there and keep his other leg from going down. If he does that he may hurt the baby."

Anne quickly rushed over to the other side and held Wolfram's leg up and opened. Just when Wolfram thought his pain would continue, his body went slack as he felt his body completely expelled the infant. Once the shoulders emerged, the rest of the infant's body slipped out with the help of the doctor. Wolfram wanted collapsed onto his pillow exhaused. He wanted so much to fall asleep but he couldn't just yet. He wanted to know if he had another son or a daughter.

"Well, what is it?" Wolfram asked sitting up and watching the doctor clean all the mucus, blood and gunk out of the baby's mouth and nose. Moving with great skill he grabbed a clamp and tied off the umbilical cord. Taking the scissors and dipping them back into the antiseptic, he severed the cord. Holding the child upside down by its feet, he gently slapped the baby's bottom. The child took its first breath of air as crying filled the room.

"Are you going to keep it a secret, doctor or are you going to tell us what it is?" asked Ellis.

"Congratulation, Wolfram and Ellis, you are the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl."

"It's a girl," said Ellis kissing Wolfram sweat-dampened brows. Wolfram was overcome with emotions as he cried tears of joy at hearing this news. Then his heart nearly stopped as he remembered that the child was born early.

"Is she all right, doctor?" asked Wolfram looking at the man frightened.

"Let me clean her up and then I will check her out. But from just looking at her, I would say she is fine." He smiled at the relieved parents. The maid hurried to the cart and grabbed the other basin. She placed it on the trunk that was setting at the foot of the bed before the doctor moved it and poured in the warm water. The doctor placed the child in the water and gently cleaned away the blood and mucus. After drying her off, he passed his hand over the infant as a soft blue aura surrounded his hand. He smiled as he stared up at the anxious parents. "You have nothing to worry about. She is quite healthy."

"Is that normal doctor?" asked Ellis. "I mean for the baby to have no health problems after being born two months too early."

"I understand your puzzlement but I think your daughter was developed enough that she was able to be born early. Either that or it could have something to do with the potion Esmeralda gave you." He shrugged his shoulders. "Either way, your daughter is fine." He wrapped the infant in a blanket and placed her in Wolfram's arms.

"She's so small," said Wolfram holding the infant.

"She's beautiful," said Ellis smiling as he kissed the cheek of his love.

"So, did you have a name for the little one?" asked the doctor.

"Yes, we had two just in case. If it was a boy we were going to name him, Henri," said Wolfram.

"And if it was a girl, we settled for Dominique," said Ellis. "So, her name is Dominique Gilbit."

"What a lovely name," said the maid smiling at the family.

"Daddy." They turned to see Yuu standing in the doorway.

"Come in, Yuu," said Wolfram beckoning to the child. Yuu excitedly ran into the room. Ellis lifted the child into his lap. "Yuu, this is your baby sister, Dominique."

He raised his tiny hands and began to gently stroke his sister's silky green hair. "Ni-ni," said Yuu in awe as he could not yet pronounce his sister's name properly. 'She pwetty."

"Now Yuu, as the older brother it is up to you to take care of your little sister," said Ellis smiling at the boy.

"I will daddy. I pwomise."

They turned to see Wolfram had fallen asleep with Dominique held tightly in his grasp. Ellis decided to move him to the guest bedroom. He sent Yuu out until he had Wolfram settled in the other room. Once the afterbirth was discharged, the maid went about cleaning the blonde up. Josef held the baby while Ellis tended to his exhausted husband. Once Wolfram was clean of the sweat and blood, Ellis dressed him in a nightshirt and took him to the guest room where the blonde would be able to sleep more comfortably.


	11. Chapter 11

**disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

Chapter 11

The night was cold as snow fell from the sky. And all around Wolfram the city of Americus was burning. In a deserted alley, Wolfram held the body of his dying husband in his arms. "Please hold on Ellis," Wolfram said crying. "Josef should be here any minute." Just about everyone had evacuated that part of the city but he could still see some people running for their lives. The snow around them had turned crimson as Ellis' life blood had seeped out onto the ground from a wound in his chest.

"I'm afraid I won't be able . . . to hold out much . . . longer," said Ellis panting and coughing up blood. "I'm sorry I won't be here for you and the children." He took a deep breath. "But promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Wolfram asked as the tears fell like rain from his eyes.

"Promise me that you will take Yuu to meet Yuuri."

"Ellis I don't . . ."

"No. Yuuri is his real father. Take him before it . . . it is too late." He slowly shook his head and gulped in a breath of cold air. "Every boy deserves a chance to know their father."

"I -I will take him. I promise," Wolfram said wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Good." Ellis raised one blood-soaked hand up to caress Wolfram's cheek. "These past eight years with you and the children have been the happiest time of my life. And I would not trade them for anything in the world."

"I feel the same way." Wolfram raked his fingers through the long green hair of his husband. "I love you Ellis Gilbit."

"And I love you as well." He coughed up more blood. "I want you to know that I will always watch over you and the children. Tell them . . . that I . . . love . . . love them."

"I will. You know I will tell them." He smiled sadly. "Upon my honor, I will give them your messagae."

"I want, no, I need you to promise me something else," Ellis gasped for breath.

"What is it?"

"I want you to be happy. I want you to always smile, my lovely." He traced Wolfram's lips with trembling fingers. "When you have grieved enough, I want you . . . to go on with your . . . life." Ellis gasped in a deep breatth. "I want . . . you to . . . move on and . .. find yourself someone to love. . .Or you could . . . just love the person . . . that has always held your heart."

"This isn't the time to be talking like this," Wolfram said wiping tears from his eyes trying to be optimistic. "Besides, I've sent a soldier to get that jerk of a doctor." The tears flowed heavily from his eyes. "He will be here to heal you up as good as new."

"I wish it was so simple," said Ellis shivering in the cold and stared into Wolfram's beautiful emerald eyes. "I wish I could stay here with you and the children forever." He smiled sadly. "But I guess you can't always have what you wish for."

Suddenly he began to cough up even more blood. "Oh Shinou, Ellis please hold on! SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME! JOSEF! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Wolfram screamed to anyone who could hear him.

"It's okay, my sweet," soothed the dying man. "I am not afraid of dying. Knowing that you and children are safe, I can die in peace." He stroked Wolffam's cheek. "I was hoping that I would be an old man when I died. But, I guess I don't have to wait to get old to die now." He joked and coughed up great gobs of blood. Once the coughing fits had passed, Ellis smiled up at the blonde and wiped the tears from Wolfram's eyes. "Now beloved, give your husband . . . a farewell kiss." Wolfram held back his tears as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against those of his husband's lips. Ellis gently combed his fingers through Wolfram's hair, determined to take the feel of those lips and hair with him to the afterlife.

As the thudding of his heart began to slow, Ellis' hand slipped from Wolfram's hair to fall to the ground as his eyes slowly closed for the final time. Wolfram pulled his lips away from the cold lips of his husband to stare down into his pale face. He lovingly combed his fingers through the scruffy beard and smiled. "I still have no idea why you wanted to look like a pirate." Tears began to fall once again. "Good bye, my love." He held Ellis' body in his arms and began to rock him while kneeling in the snow as the flames devoured a nearby building.

xxxxx

Two years later.

Wolfram sat under a large spreading oak watching his children play in the small pond without a care in the world. His son, Yuu which was now ten years old, was a tall thing that was almost up to his shoulders. While his little angle Dominique would be making her sixth birthday in a few days. Both children were amazing as well as a pain in the butt at times. His pride was Yuu. He raised the boy as a prince which is what he is. He is the prince and heir to Shin Makoku. His mind was as sharp as his tongue. The teachers at the demon academy were shocked beyond words when his son was able to summon not only the fire element but the water as well without him even making a pact with the elements. He was truly Yuuri's son.

Although Yuuri may hate him, Wolfram was sure Yuuri would be proud of how strong and intelligent his son truly was. Wolfram had started to train Yuu in how to use a sword. Unfortunately he seems to take after his other father but he's not quite as bad as Yuuri. With more practice, Wolfram was sure his son could be an excellent swordsman. He laughed at the thought of his son always trying to act like a grown up. Yuu would rather stay after school studying instead of going out to play with his friends. Wolfram remembered one time the boy had the nerves to call some boys childish just because they were playing in a mud puddle. But Yuu would never complain when Wolfram told him to go play and have fun with his friends. Oh he tried to resist but the kid in him just could not resist playing in mud. Wolfram felt a little jealous because his son was doing something he was never permitted to do, play. His mother would have turned blue and fainted if he got himself dirty.

But what worried Wolfram most about Yuu was his personality. As he grew older, at times Yuu would become so serious and his sweet nature would go into hiding as he turned into this angry child that hated the world. When that happens, Yuu's eyes were no longer the eyes of Yuuri as he was when he first met the young king. No, the eyes of his son were those of the demon king. They were narrow, cold and deadly. They were the eyes of a shrewd calculating leader. But those eyes became deadly shards of ice when they fell upon someone he did not like or whenever Yuuri's name was spoken. Any other time they were filled with warmth with only an undertone of the shrewdness._ 'I understand now why you wanted me to take Yuu to see his father, Ellis. Again, you were right and I was wrong. I'm sorry I didn't keep my promise to you. If I had, maybe he wouldn't hold such anger toward his father.' _Wolfram sighed as he watched over his children.

And as for his dainty little angel, he was surprised when Esmeralda told him that the girl possessed the powers of a witch. It seems that there was a witch in either the von Bielefeld or von Spitzweg families and the potion she had given him had unlocked that power passing it down to his daughter. As Dominique's godmother, it was left to Esmeralda to train the child in how to use her powers.

"-ther." Wolfram was awakened from his thoughts by the sound of Yuu calling to him. "Mother."

Wolfram frowned. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

The ten-year-old boy smirked at his father and sat down beside him. "I tried calling you but you were so deep in thought." He picked up a towel and began drying himself.

"I'm sorry," said Wolfram running his fingers through his son's damp hair. "Was there something you wanted?"

"Were you thinking about **him** again?" the boy said with a sneer. There it was! Those eyes became cold, hard and shrewd. Those were not the eyes of an inoncent child. No, those were the eyes of a person that has been through too much too soon in their life.

Wolfram flinched as he knew that the **him** Yuu was talking about was Yuuri. "Why do you hate your father so much Yuu? You should hate me. I am the one who ran away without telling him I was pregnant."

"I blame him because it was his fault you ran away in the first place. He is a spineless weak king to let the opinion of a backwater world dictate to him what relationships are right and which are wrong," said Yuu staring out at his sister as she played along the edge of the pond. A huge black panther sat beside her watching over her as well. Imagine everyone's surprise when Esmeralda also told him that his little angel could communicate with the animals. That female panther took a liking to Dominique and has been at her side since they first met four years ago.

"And then there's all the heartache and pain he put you through. I'm glad he's suffering. I was thrilled when you told me that his wife made him suffer. I hope he's still suffering now. As far as I am concern he is nothing to me but the man who donated his seeds to you so that I could be born." Yuu turned those cold eyes upon his father and it sent a shiver through Wolfram's body. The blonde was just glad the boy did not have those snake eyes like the demon king.

"Oh Yuu, it's not right for you to hold so much anger toward your father."

Yuu snorted. "He is no father to me. He's just a faceless man that holds no importance in my life. The only man I would and ever will call my other father has been dead for two years."

Wolfram felt his heart break at hearing his child speak with such loathing for his real father.

"Besides, how can you honestly think I could ever want someone so . . . so . . . so wimpy around me."

At hearing his son call Yuuri a wimp, Wolfram had to laugh. It's been a long time since he's heard that word and truth be told, he missed calling Yuuri a wimp. He missed Yuuri. But he could not let his son continue to hate his other father. "But Yuu . . ." Wolfram started to say but Yuu stopped him.

"I do not care what happens to him. All I care about is you and Ni-ni." Yuu leaned over and placed a kiss on his father's cheek and stood up. "It's almost time for school. I'll take Ni-ni in and get her dressed. Silver will be here any minute to take her to Esmeralda."

Wolfram just nodded his head and watched as he son walked over to his little sister with a towel in his hand. He began to quickly dry her off and then took her by the hand. Then the three of them went inside. Well, Yuu and Dominique went inside. The panther remained outside waiting for Dominique to come out again.

Wolfram sighed as he stared up at the sky. "I'm sorry Yuuri. It seems that you will have an uphill battle to gain the love of your son." He sighed again. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken him away from you. Ellis was right. A boy needs the love of his father in order to grow up a happy child mentally." Then he went inside to get dressed himself.

xxxxx

Yuuri stood at the port side of lady Cecilie's yacht leaning over the railing staring into the sea. His thoughts went back to the day they found out where Wolfram had been hiding for the past ten years.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_It was Yuuri, Conrad, and Murata riding on miniature versions of Anissina's Mr. Speedy, but instead of looking like a banana. They were in the shape of dolphins. Yuuri had to admit that it was quite shaky there for a while since he had never ridden on something that looked like jet skis before. He held on tight and they followed the hawk across the water. They weren't too surprised when the bird flew toward Carolia. As they pulled the jet skis to shore, they raced through the streets keeping their eyes on the hawk. The people quickly cleared a path for them. What really surprised them was the bird flying into lady Flynn's palace._**

**_Bursting into the palace with the guards following them trying to keep them out, Lady Flynn was shocked as she was caught red handed removing the letters from the bird's pouch. She sighed. She knew what was coming next. "That will be all James. You and the others may return to your post." _**

**_"As you wish," said the middled agaed man as he and the other guards bowed to her and went back to their duties. _**

**_"Would you like to sit down?" She said. "Or would you like something to drink?"_**

**_"No," said Yuuri through clenched teeth. "All this time, and you knew where Wolfram was?"_**

**_"Yes, I've known where he was," said Flynn. She sat down on a floral settee._**

**_"Why did you lie to us when we first asked you about Wolfram?" asked Conrad, as he and the others sat down on a couch that was facing the settee._**

**_"Because he did not want you to know. I was respecting his wishes."_**

**_"Do you have any ideal of all the grief and pain Yuuri suffered because my brother decided for himself to leave without letting anyone know he was pregnant?" The older man was becoming upset at his brother's childish behavior._**

_'The grief and pain Yuuri suffered. Of all the . . . ' **Flynn arched a delicate brow at the half demon captain. "Correct me if I am wrong lord Weller but isn't Wolfram your brother?"**_

**_"I hardly see what that has to do with anything," said Murata._**

**_"It has everything to do with it." She glared at the Great Sage before turning those angry lite green eyes back to Conrad. "Now, answer the question, is he or is he not your brother?"_**

**_"Of course he is."_**

**_"Then why is it you would let his majesty cause Wolfram, your baby brother, pain and grief but yet you become angry when Wolfram makes Yuuri a little upset. You should be defending your brother in matters like these not his majesty." She got up and began pacing the floor. "I'm beginning to see why Wolfram didn't want any of you to find him. It seems you care more about his majesty than your own brother."_**

**_"That's not true," said Conrad._**

**_"Isn't it?" said Flynn. "The first words out of your mouth are how much Wolfram has caused his majesty pain and grief, not that his majesty has caused your brother pain or grief. I always thought a brother's first priority was to his family not to an outsider."_**

**_"You're right," sighed Yuuri. "I have treated Wolfram badly and unjustly in the past, but I want to make things right between us. Although Wolfram is married." The word married seemed to stick painfully in his throat. " I still want to see my son."_**

**_Flynn frowned at him. "So, I take it Wolfram hasn't informed Gisela of what happened. I guess I shouldn't be surprised."_**

**_"Informed her of what?" asked Murata._**

**_She got up and walked over to the window looking out over the city. "Ellis died two years ago. There was a terrible fire and he was killed." That was all she said on the matter. Upon hearing that, all three men fell silent for a while before Conrad finally broke the silence._**

**_"Poor Wolfram," said Conrad sadly. "No, we didn't know. The letter he sent Gisela was telling her about the children. He never mentioned that his husband was dead."_**

**_"Well, he took it badly." She sat down on the window sill. "He couldn't sleep and wouldn't eat for over a week. But I think it was due to Yuu, Wolfram was able to pull himself out of his catatonic state. From what was told to me, that boy had gotten tired of him wallowing around in misery. He went into his father's room with a pitcher of water and poured it all out in Wolfram's face." She giggled softly. "You can imagine what happened. Wolfram told me everything when I went to the funeral. He said Yuu placed his hands on his hips and told him, and I quote, "You are being a spoiled selfish brat. Ni-ni and I loved our daddy just as much as you did. Don't you think we are suffering too?"_**

**_"Well, it seems that Wolfram is raising Yuu to be a strong, level-headed young man," said Murata smiling._**

**_"Why would you go to this man's funeral?" asked Yuuri._**

**_Lady Flynn sighed as she stood up and sat back down on the settee. "Because Captain Ellis Gilbit was my brother-in-law." All three men gasped in shock. "Anyway, that is of no importance. What is important is that just becasue you know I am sending letters to Wolfram doesn't mean I will tell you where he is." She held up the envelopes. "I can send these letters to him without you knowing I have even sent them." She smirked at them. "I can still make it hard for you." Flynn placed the letters in her lap and stared at the crestfallen expressions on the three men faces and sighed again. "But I believe it's time you met Yuu. I know that Ellis had wanted Wolfram to bring the boy to meet you but Wolfram was against it. Anyway, it's time you saw first hand, your majesty, what your ignorance has done to your son."_**

**_"What do you mean?"_**

**_"The boy is very intelligent for someone of his age. That is the first thing you should know about Yuu.. The second thing is . . . he hates you."_**

**_Her words were like a dagger piercing him in the heart. His son hates him._**

**_-Flashback End-_**

_'To think, all this time you have been hiding on the the other side of the world and acting as Carolia's ambassador.' _He sighed as he raked his fingers through his hair. _'So, it seems like my theory about sailing to the other side was correct. I wonder if these people are trustworthy? Why didn't they send word back saying they had crossed the Abyssal Sea. I wonder. Do these people even know what your postion in Shin Makoku was.'_

Yuuri was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Conrad's voice. "Your majesty," said the brown hair man coming to stand beside him. "Is something wrong?"

"I was just thinking about what lady Flynn told me about Yuu hating me," said Yuuri sighing. "I'm going to have a fight on my hands, aren't I."

"To gain the love of your child after being absent for so long. Yes you are but I know once Yuu gets to know you, he will come to love you as we all do."

"I don't know Conrad. Children that are abandon by their parents are usually very guarded with their feelings. They find it hard to trust an adult."

"If my nephew is as intelligent as lady Flynn said he is than I am sure he will give you a chance to make up for not being there for him."

"I hope so Conrad."

"LAND HO!!!!" yelled the sailor from the crow's nest.

Both men raised their heads to see the shoreline of Americus coming into view.

"Father!" said Greta walking out on deck. She had become a beautiful young woman at twenty-two years of age. Her curly brown hair hung down her back as her caramel colored eyes glowed with the joy of finally being able to see her other father again. "Are we almost there?"

"Yes Greta," said Yuuri. "In a few minutes we will finally see Wolfram again." Suddenly Conrad's twins burst out on deck with Josak following behind them. Then came a pregnant Gunter with Gisela beside him. Gwendal and his mother were already out on deck on the other side of the yacht. Yuuri looked around at everyone and smiled. _'The only one missing is Wolfram.' _Then he turned his gaze back to the land mass that they were getting closer to._ 'Soon we will be a family again.'_

xxxxx

The silver hair king Eric was outside having breakfast with Derrick when Corwyn walked up to them. "Majesty, I have some news from the docks."

"What is it?" asked Eric sitting his fork down and looking at his captain.

"It seems there is a strange ship out in the bay."

"Really," said Derrick excited. "Could it be another ship from the other side?"

"It's a possibility," said Corwyn. "But the only ship from the other side we have ever had contact with was the Discovery, from Carolia."

"So, this is someone else," said Eric drumming his fingers on the table. "Wolfram did say they were still having some trouble from Big Cimaron. Could the ship be from them?"

"It's hard to say." Corwyn scratched the side of his nose. "I have seen this ship and I can safely say that it is not a war ship."

"Well, you'll never know who they are if you don't go see them," said Derrick.

Eric laughed at his silly friend. "You are so right." Then he turned to the captain of his guards. "Corwyn, gather your men and get my carriage ready. And Derrick, if they are from the other side, we will need your translators."

"I'm on it." The red hair man leaped to his feet and rushed to his lab.

"Are you sure about this, majesty?"

"No, but if they are enemies," said Eric. "We have to make sure they do not leave this side of the world."

He nodded his head in understanding of the silent order. If the crew prove hositle, Corwyn has the king's permission to sink the ship.

"Excuse me," said Corwyn leaving also to gather his men.

xxxxx

As the yachet pulled into the docks, Yuuri and the others became the newest spectacle of Americus. All work on the docks had come to a stand still as everyone stared at them. Some of the women had ceased doing their chores, and the small children had stopped playing when they saw the strange ship. Then they all began to gather at the docks to see who the strangers were.

"I guess we should go introduce ourselves," said Yuuri. As the gangplank was put out, Yuuri and the others disembarked from the ship.

Not knowing what to do, Yuuri tried talking to one of the dock workers but the men stared at him as though he was some creature from another world. He tried talking to some of the others but the people all gasped and backed away from them.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," said Gwendal frowning. "You, Great Sage, shouldn't you know how to speak the ancient demon language?"

"Yes, but their language may have evolved in a different way from the language in Shin Makoku," said Murata.

"Right now, that's all we have," said Yuuri. "Go ahead and try, Murata."

But before the double black sage could utter a word, soldiers made their way through the crowd forcing the civilians to open a passage for the king's carriage. They stared at the man that rode beside the carriage on horseback.

"If I didn't know any better," whispered Josak to Conrad. "I would say that was you."

"Well, the records did say that family members from both demons and humans volunteered to make this journey across the Abyssal Sea. He must be a cousin," said Conrad.

The handsome man with the long black hair dismounted his horse and went to open the carriage door. The first to step out was a young man with scarlet red hair and brilliant blue eyes. Then the other was a tall young man with neatly trimmed silver hair and bright violet eyes and like Murata he wore glasses. He was dressed in the finest silk Americus had to offer and resting on his head was a crown made of gold with a large ruby in the center. Then the three men began speaking amongst themselves.

"Well," snapped Gwendal. "What are they saying?"

"It's as I thought. Their language has changed over the centuries. I couldn't understand anything they said," said Murata.

Then the red hair man walked up to them and held out his hand. In his palm rested the translators. Yuuri took one for himself and another one for Greta. Once they all had one, Derrick motioned for them to put the thing in their ears.

"I thought these looked familiar," said Yuuri putting the device in his ear.

"Now, can you all understand me?" asked Derrick.

"Yes, thank you," said Gunter.

"So, I take it that you are Wolfram's family," said Corwyn.

"Yes," said Conrad. "How did you know?"

"Wolfram has told us a lot about all of you," said Eric. "Plus, except for the hair you and Corwyn look like twins. . . Oh please forgive my rudeness. I am the 23rd king of Americus, Eric von Aldrich. This is my best friend, Derrick von Karbelnikoff and this is my Captain of the guards, Sir Corwyn Weller."

"Greetings," said Yuuri smiling and bowing to his counterpart. "I am Yuuri Shibuya the 27th demon king of Shin Makoku."

"Your majesty, you grace us with your presence," said Eric as he and Corwyn and Eric bowed to the black hair young man.

"You don't have to bow to me," said Yuuri still feeling uncomfortable about people bowing to him even after all these years.

Corwyn chuckled. "So, what Wolfram told us about you is true."

"What did he say?"

"He said that you were a strange king," said Corwyn smiling.

"He said you were an unconventional king," said Eric.

"He said you were a wimp," said Derrick.

At hearing that Yuuri laughed. "Yes, that is something Wolfram would say. But now, I'm being rude. Let me introduce you to the others. This is Wolfram and mine adopted daughter Greta Shibuya." Greta bowed. "This is my best friend, the Great Sage, Ken Murata."

Ken bowed to the young king. "Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you."

"No your Excellency, the honor is all ours," said Eric bowing. "I didn't think I would ever have the pleasure of meeting the legendary Great Sage of double black."

"Standing to the left of Ken is my tutor and advisor, lord Gunter von Christ," said Yuuri continuing the introductions. "Beside Gunter is his husband, lord Gwendal von Voltaire. He is my top advisor and he is also Wolfram's eldest brother. Oh!" Yuuri just realized something. "Maybe I should have said Gunter von Christ Voltaire."

"It's all right, your majesty," said Gunter.

Then Yuuri pointed to the orange hair spy. "This is Josak Guriere Weller, master spy and he is married to Wolfram's second eldest brother, my godfather and personal bodyguard, lord Conrad Weller." Then he pointed to the two children. "And these two darlings are their children, Roland and Rachel Weller." The two seven-year-old children bowed to the king. "This is Gunter's adopted daughter and Shin Makoku's best healer, Gisela."

"Ah, so you're the one Wolfram said is his best friend," said Eric. "He speaks very highly of you. He says you are the best healer in all of Shin Makoku."

"He's being too kind, your majesty," said Gisela bowing to the silver hair ruler.

"Don't forget about me, your majesty," Cecilie said in a sing song voice.

"And who is this lovely young woman." Eric rushed over to her side and took her hand kissing the back of it.

"Oh please," Gwendal said rolling his eyes annoyed. Conrad only smiled at his mother's antics.

"This is Wolfram's mother, the ex demon queen, lady Cecilie von Spitzweg," said Yuuri.

"This is Wolfram's mother," Derrick said shocked. "Wow!"

"Stop, you're embarrassing me," said Celi with one hand against her blushing cheek. "Just call me Celi."

"Celi. What a heavenly name," said Eric still holding her hand.

"So, where is my cousin?" Derrick looked around for any strange red hair woman.

"I left her in charge of the castle while we came here," said Yuuri.

"What!" Eric stopped his worshiping of Cecilie and stared at the double black king as though he was insane. "You mean you left a von Karbelnikoff in charge?"

"Hey, what's wrong with that," said Derrick rather insulted. "There is nothing wrong about leaving my cousin in charge. You can learn a thing or two from his majesty."

"Oh but Derrick, his majesty did leave you in charge, remember," said Corwyn smiling at the young man. "Unfortunately when he left you in charge, he expected to find the castle as he left it, with a roof on top."

Josak and Murata burst out laughing.

"I said I was sorry." Derrick sulked.

"There's no doubt of him being related to Anissina," mumbled Gwendal. "Well, as long as you do not want me to test out any of your inventions I say you are a step safer than your cousin."

Eric chuckled and then turned back to the ex queen. "So, I take it you are here to see your son."

"Yes," said Cecilie smiling. "And to see my grandchildren."

_'And if I have anything to say about it, we will be taking him back where he belongs, in Shin Makoku.' _Yuuri clenched his hands into fists at his side.

"Well I have a meeting with Wolfram today. It will be close to noon when he comes to the castle," said Eric smiling. "He's very devoted to his children and he has also taken up the task of teaching a swordsmanship class at the academy. He's very good."

"But he said he could never beat you, cousin," said Corwyn smiling at Conrad. "I would love to have a sparring session with you. Wolfram says that you are the best swordsman in the world. I would like to see for myself."

"It would be my pleasure," said Conrad smiling.

"Wonderful. I am dying to see which Weller is better," said Eric cheerfully. "I should warm you that Corwyn is the best on this side of the world. Come, I'm sure you all must be tired from your long journey. You can rest up, while waiting to see Wolfram. I would love to show you around Americus," Eric said kissing Cecilie's hand. Then Eric lead them up to the castle where they could clean up and take a look around first before meeting Wolfram.

xxxxx

Wolfram had decided to let his class out early. He had taken a quick shower and got dressed. He wore white pants with a white ruffled shirt. Then he slipped his arms into a long white coat that reached to his knees. He stared in the mirror at his reflection. His hair had grown longer, hanging over his shoulders. _'Maybe I should cut it.' _He shook his head no._ 'I'll wait and see what Yuu and Dominique think about it.' _He tied his hair back into a ponytail and then slipped on a pair of black boots.

Just as he walked out of the bathroom into the hallway, he was attacked by a pretty little green hair girl with bright purple eyes. Wolfram fell to the floor landing on his rear.

"I got you daddy," the girl said laughing.

"I surrender," Wolfram said laughing also as he kissed her cheek. "You have proven that you are stronger than I am."

"Father, why do you baby her like that," came a cynical voice.

Wolfram looked up into to the face of his eldest. "Oh please, you know you do it too. I've seen how you cave in when she gives you . . . the eyes."

Yuu's cheeks had turned a lovely shade of red at the reminder of his little sister getting what she wants by giving him those sweet, sad puppy dog eyes. _'Darn it! There's not a soul alive that can say no when she does that.' _

Wolfram stood up with Dominique in his arms. "Look, I have a meeting with Eric today." He kissed the six-year-old girl on her cheek and ruffled his son's hair. "Yuu, take your sister to the cafeteria and the two of you can eat lunch together." He placed the little girl in her brother's arms.

"Why not just take her to the castle with you," said Yuu. "I'm sure the maids would love to watch her for you."

"Oh, any reason why you don't want to watch your sister?"

"Well, my friends and I were going to be working on a project for our summoning class."

"Well, as long as it's for your education and not to annoy the girls." He stared pointed at his sometimes mischievous son. Then Wolfram looked at his daughter. "You want to come with daddy to the castle and see your uncles."

"Yay!" the little girl cheered. Wolfram took the girl out of Yuu's arms and went outside. He placed her upon the back of a large black horse and hopped on behind her. At the horse feet was the female panther. "Once you are through with your project, come to the castle and we can all walk home together."

"Very well father," said Yuu walking back into the school. Then Wolfram rode away with his little Dominique singing a song taught to her by Esmeralda.

xxxxx

Wolfram pulled the reins bringing the horse to a stop. He hopped down and helped his daughter down off the horse. He looked at the cat. "You know Dominique. You're going to have to give your friend a name. We can't keep calling her the cat."

"How . . . about . . ." she thought hard for a name that would suit the large black panther. "Shadow."

"Shadow?" Wolfram thought about the name. "Well, it's better than nothing. What do you think?" He looked down at the panther. "Do you like the name Shadow?"

The panther purred and began to rub itself against his legs. "Well, I think she likes it."

Suddenly a flurry of maids rushed out of the castle. "Oh it's lord Wolfram," squealed one maid.

"And he has little Dominique," another squealed. The women surrounded him as they all told him how cute his little girl was.

"Thank you. I have a meeting with Eric. Would it be too much to ask if you could watch Dominique for me?" asked Wolfram.

"Of course not," said another of the maids. "We just love having her here."

"Have you eaten Dominique?" asked another maid.

The little girl shook her head. Then the chattering women took her by the hands and led her along with Shadow into the kitchen. Wolfram had to laugh. The first time the women met the large black cat. They were terrified. It took them a while before they were comfortable around the animal but thanks to his sweet little angel. Everyone became use to seeing the animal around the palace when Dominique was there. Shadow was like a pet as it waited patiently to be fed. And the best thing about having a cat was that there were no rodents in the castle.

Wolfram stroked the black mane of his horse. "I guess Dominique will be safe with those clucking hens, right Thunder."

The horse snorted and stomped its feet. Just then a stable boy ran over to him and took the reins to his horse and led the stallion away. Then Wolfram went inside. He was met by the head servant, Victor.

"Lord Gilbit, his majesty is entertaining guests out in the garden," said the elderly man. "He said for you to join him out there."

"Thank you Victor." Wolfram walked down the hall and turned left. He continued down the hall until he came to a set of large double doors at the end of the hallway. Pushing the doors opened, he was greeted by the wonderful scent of the flowers in the garden. Under one of the Weeping Willows, he saw Eric along with his guests. The servants were all lined up behind them so he could not see who they were.

Corwyn looked up seeing Wolfram walking toward them and smiled. "Wolfram, you've made it. We have some visitors here to see you."

_'Dammit! I hope it's not that creepy Drakko. I can't stand the way he looks at me.' _Wolfram shivered in disgust as he remembered the last time the count was there. The man kept staring at Wolfram as though he was a plate of meat he wanted to devour.

When the servants stepped to the side, Wolfram froze in mid stride as his gaze fell upon his family and friends sitting at the table. "Yoo hoo! Wolfie," his mother called cheerfully waving to him.

"M-mother," he said shocked. Wolfram looked around the table seeing that everyone was there except for Yuuri. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. He should have known. Why would Yuuri waste his time to come see him?

"Hello Wolfram," came a voice from behind him. Wolfram stiffened as a shadow fell across his back. His heart began pounding against his chest as his breathing became rapid. Sweat appeared on his upper lip and his hands began to tremble. _'Could it be?' _Slowly he turned around to stare into a pair of smiling black orbs.

"Y-Yu-uri." Wolfram didn't know what to say or do. Yuuri was here, actually here and he was smiling as though he was happy to see Wolfram. Suddenly his eyes rolled to the back of his head as the world went black as Wolfram von Bielefeld Gilbit fainted.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N- well i didn't know if they ever said how old Greta was. so, for this story i am saying that when the series ended she was ten years old and she was twelve when yuuri return. so, ten years has pass and greta is now 22 years old. remmeber this is according to me as i said i have no idea how old Greta was.**

**and i know a couple of you liked Ellis but i had to do it in order for it to be a yuuri/wolfram story which is what i said it was. so, sorry to you guys that liked ellis. i liked him too but it was not meant to be.**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclalimer-i do not own any of the characters from Kyou Kara Maoh.

A/N-i want to thank Green1 for catching on to the mistake i made witih Yuu's age. i hadn't noticed that mistake myself. since ten years has passed. Yuu is actually 9 years old. i believe i have dominique's age right and i think i have conrad's children right also because they are a year older than dominique. i hope i got their ages correct because i have just confused myself. a shame isn't it.

Chapter 12

As the murky waves crashed violently against the jagged peaks, an ominous black structure sat high upon the cliff overlooking the sea. It was the castle of Count Drakko. The count sat lazily on his throne with his hand under his chin and elbow resting on the armrest of his throne. With legs crossed, the count smiled sinisterly as he felt a powerful disturbance upon the wind.

Suddenly his four chevaliers burst into the throne room. The four men fell to one knee bowing. "My lord," said Gustav. "There's . . ."

Before he could say anything, Drakko raised a hand silencing him. "It's all right. I know. I felt the currents of power on the wind. He is here. The demon king of Shin Makoku has arrived on the shores of Americus."

"So, did you feel his power?" asked Nikolas. "It is the same as the boy, Yuu but it is stronger."

"Yes, I felt it. It is as I thought. Yuu is the son of the demon king from Shin Makoku."

"So, Nikolas was right. Lord von Bielefeld does have feelings for the demon king," said Siegmund.

"But why? If he has feelings for the demon king, why was lord von Bielefeld married to that human?" asked Sigfrid.

"I believe I can answer that," said Gustav. "As you commanded my lord, I had infiltrated the academy as a new student. It was very hard at first to gain Yuu's trust. It seems like his father is teaching him to be cautious of strangers. But in a few weeks, young Yuu and I became good friends. After finally gaining his trust, he told me the truth about his other father."

"Oh. Do tell," said Nikolas staring at his comrade.

"It seems that when his majesty first arrived in Shin Makoku he proposed, by accident to lord von Bielefeld. But his majesty was raised in a world where male/male relationships are looked down upon and the young king has been making ever effort to let the prince know that he had no intentions of ever marrying him because of his gender. From what Yuu told me, his father told Wolfram that he wanted to marry a girl and that the king would openly flirt with them in front of his fiance."

"What a cruel king this Yuuri Shibuya is," said Sigfrid.

"Tell me Gustav, what is the boy's attitude toward his father?" asked Drakko.

The brown hair chevalier smiled. "I really didn't have to convince him of anything. The boy already hates his father. The mere mentioning of his name sends the boy into a rage."

"Do you think he would hand the demon king over to us?" asked Nikolas.

"It seems that the boy doesn't trust or like us," Gustav said smiling. "But I believe he would do anything to make his father suffer."

"What about that other thing I asked you to do, Gustav?" The count asked his knight smiling.

"It goes well. Although he is young, he tires quickly."

"I had taken that into account," said Drakko.

"Anyway, the child is like a sponge absorbing all that I have taught him." The brown hair man said. "With each day that passes, his power grows. If I continue his training, he may become even stronger than the demon king."

"And his father?"

"I made him promise not to tell lord Bielefeld that I was helping to train him," Gustav said smirking. "I told him once we were through, he could surprise his father by giving him a demonstration."

The smile on Drakko's face became broad. "In that case, ready my carriage, we must go greet the new demon king."

xxxxx

Wolfram slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying on the ground consumed by darkness. He sat up and looked around. It seemed like no matter where he looked he was surrounded by the dark. Getting to his feet, he began to walk hopefully in the right direction. Wolfram stopped suddenly when he heard someone calling his name. He looked around but saw no one. "Hello," he called out to the dark hoping the voice would answer. No answer. "Is anyone out there?" Still only silence. He began walking again. Suddenly in the distance he could see a tiny point of light. He began to slowly move toward it at first or maybe the light was moving toward him.

All of a sudden, he was being rushed forward toward the light and hopefully to freedom from the oppressive darkness. At one point he opened his eyes to see how close he was to the light. Tears trickled from his eyes as the rushing wind caused his eyes to water. Quickly, he closed his eyes. Although his eyes were closed, Wolfram could feel as well as see the intense light behind his eyelids and turned his head away, wincing in reaction. He could feel himself moving faster and faster. Wolfram felt as though he was inside one of those fast-moving trains on Yuuri's world. Unable to resist the urge, he opened his eyes and gasped as he was hurled into the light.

Wolfram groaned as he heard Eric calling him.

"Oh Wolfram, thank goodness you're okay," said Eric.

"What a dream," Wolfram groaned again with his eyes still closed as he let his friend help him up into a sitting position. He felt another set of hands helping him and guessed that it was either Derrick or Corwyn. "I had a weird dream that my family and friends from Shin Makoku were here."

"It wasn't a dream Wolfram," said Yuuri.

Wolfram froze as he felt his heart thumping against his chest. Slowly he opened his eyes to stare into the smiling faces of everyone he left behind.

"Oh Wolfie," his mother said happily as she fell to her knees and flung her arms around her missing son's neck. "You've grown into a handsome young man." She pulled him into a hug as she buried her face into his shoulder.

Wolfram could feel her trembling and felt something wet fall onto his shoulders. It took him a moment to realize that she was crying. He hadn't seen his mother cry since his father died. He wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight. "I missed you Wolfram," she said between sobs.

His eyes softened as he stroked her blonde curls lovingly. "I'm sorry for worrying you mother," he said softly. He looked around into the faces of his family and friends and smiled. He really did miss them and it was wonderful seeing them all again.

"You had us all worried," said Yuuri.

Wolfram grip suddenly tightened around his mother. He had forgotten that Yuuri was there also. He relaxed his grip and turned to look up into the smiling face of his love. Wolfram gasped as he stared into the face of the demon king. The only difference was that his eyes, although they were still round and innocent, they were not quite as narrow as those of his demon king persona, and the pupils were not serpent-like when he would change and use his power. He guessed that in a few more years Yuuri's eyes would become narrow and hard like his other self. His hair had grown out resting on his shoulders.

As always, Yuuri wore his black uniform. He began to wonder what Yuuri's body looked like without the clothes covering it. Wolfram mentally slapped himself for that thought. No, he was not going to fall into that trap ever again. He took a deep breath to calm his raging heartbeats.

Suddenly there was a tiny squeal coming from behind them. Everyone turned to see a little six-year-old girl staring at them in horror standing behind a huge black panther. The cat growled ferociously at them. "What are you doing to my daddy?" yelled Dominique as tears fell from her lavender colored eyes.

Upon seeing the panther, Gwendal, Conrad and Josak quickly reached for their swords. Before they could draw their weapon from the sheaths, Wolfram quickly stopped them before someone got hurt.

"Wait! Everyone calm down," said Wolfram. Then he turned to his daughter. "Dominique, no one is hurting me. These are your uncles and grandmother from Shin Makoku."

"Really," she said sniffing and drying her tear streaked face.

"Yes. Now, calm down Shadow."

The little girl nodded and walked up to the growling feline and stroked it on the head. She whispered in its ear. Then the panther stopped snarling at them and sat down on its haunches. Everyone stared in shock as the cat began to lick the little girl on the cheek.

"Wolfram," Gwendal was about to say something but the blonde stopped him.

"I know what you're going to say and explanations are in order."

"Mother, why don't you let Wolfram get up," said Conrad. "I'm sure he would like to be on his feet."

Cecilie moaned in disappointment as she reluctantly let him go. With the help of Eric and Yuuri, Wolfram stood to his feet.

The blonde yanked his arm out of Yuuri's grasp and began to brush the dirt from his clothes. Then he turned to glare at Eric. "Did you know they were coming? Was that what this meeting was about?"

"Of course not," said the silver hair king looking appalled at his friend.

"We were as surprised as you when we realized that this was your family," said Corwyn.

Wolfram sighed as he stared into the faces of his family and friends. "So, I take it they know about Yuu?"

"I'm sorry Wolfram," said Gisela looking away sadly. "I know I swore a Blood Oath but . . ."

"It's okay." Then he turned to his little girl. "Dominique, come here."

The little girl skipped up to her father smiling. Wolfram took her hand and turned to face everyone.

"Who are these people, daddy?" asked Dominique staring at her father and then at the strangers.

"Well sweetheart," said Wolfram running his fingers through her short green colored hair. "This is your uncle Gwendal and your uncle Conrad." He pointed to his two elder brothers. "And this is my mother, your grandmother."

"Ooooo, she's pretty," Dominique said staring at the ex queen with wide innocent eyes.

"Aren't you just the sweetest little thing," said Cecilie picking the child up in her arms and hugging her tight.

"Well Wolfram, since you have introduced me to my niece, I should introduce you to your nephew and niece." Conrad pulled the children out from behind his legs. "This is Roland." He placed a hand on the red hair, blue-eyed boy and then placed his other hand on the brown hair, brown eye girl. "And this is my little angel, Rachel," said Conrad smiling. "Children, this is your Uncle Wolfram."

"Hello Uncle Wolfram," said Rachel curtseying to him, and Roland bowing. Both children returned to hiding behind their father's leg and stared up at their uncle shyly.

"Twins," said Wolfram arching a blonde brow. "You must have had a hard time Josak."

"You didn't tell him," said Josak staring at his husband. Conrad turned a nice shade of red.

"Tell me what?"

"Josak wasn't the one to carry them," Gwendal decided to speak up. "Conrad was the bearer."

Upon hearing that Wolfram stood like a statue staring at his brave, strong, heroic little big brother. "I'm sorry. I must have heard something wrong. Could you repeat that?"

Conrad sighed in defeat. "I was the one to give birth to Roland and Rachel."

Wolfram remained silent for a long while before he finally decided to say something. "Well," he said clearing his throat and trying to hold back the fit of laughter that was threatening to burst from him. "It seems that the lion of Lutenburg is now the . . . the lioness of Lutenburg." And Wolfram fell to the ground laughing so hard until tears fell from his eyes. Then he sat up staring at Conrad. "How in the world did you let Josak talked you into taking the Elixir of Life?"

"He didn't," said Conrad shooting a scathing glance at his elder brother before he returned his attention back to Wolfram. "His majesty tripped and somehow I ended up drinking it."

Wolfram fell back to the ground and continued to laugh.

"It's not that funny Wolfram." Conrad glared down at his baby brother.

"Of course it is. Who would have thought that the great Conrad Weller would be the one giving birth. It just seems so wrong." Then he stopped laughing to see his brother had turned dark red. "But you're right." Wolfram sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Well, it's nice to meet you Roland. Rachel. This is my daughter, Dominique."

"Can we pet your cat?" asked Roland staring in awe at the panther stretched out on the ground licking its paws. He came out from his hiding place.

"It won't bite us, will it?" asked Rachel still hiding behind her father's leg.

"You're such a baby," said Roland rolling his eyes.

"No. Shadow would never hurt anyone. Not unless they tried to hurt me or daddy or Yuu. I'll introduce you," said Dominique squirming out of Cecilie's arms. The ex queen sat the girl down and the three children went over to play with Shadow.

"Wolfram, are you sure it's safe for them to . . . ?" Conrad asked worried.

"You have nothing to worry about," said the blonde. "Shadow has been with us for four years. It seems that there was a witch in our family and Dominique has inherited that power. She can control the animals as well as talk to them along with other things."

"Imagine our shock when Dominique walked into the palace with the animal following her and then telling us that the cat said it wanted to stay with her," said Eric.

"That's good to hear," said Josak. "I don't know what I would do if I lost my little angels."

"I know the feeling." Wolfram smiled as he gazed at his daughter introducing her cousins to Shadow. "I believe I would die if something were to happen to Yuu or Dominique."

"So Wolfram, how have you been?" asked Gwendal. "We heard about the death of your husband. Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know. I guess at the time I just didn't want to say anything about it," said Wolfram. "But I'm all right. I had my little ones to keep me together." He smiled sadly as he remembered those dark days and how it was Yuu and Dominique that brightened his days. "So," he said pulling himself out of his melancholy thoughts and stared up into the face of the young woman. He frowned as the girl looked familiar. "Do I know you, young lady?"

"Surly I have not changed that much, Poppa Wolf." Greta smiled at him.

Wolfram's eyes widened in disbelief. It can't be. Is this really his little . . . "Greta?"

"Hello poppa." She ran up to him throwing her arms around his neck hugging him. "I've missed you so much."

He held her tight and smiled. "I've missed you as well," he said pulling her away to get a good look at her. "You've grown up into a beautiful young woman." He pulled her into another hug. "Did you get the gifts I sent you?"

"Yes. They were nice although I would have preferred you to be there in person."

"Yeah, well, I'm sorry I made all of you worry so much." He smiled at his family. "So Gwendal, you finally tied the knot with Gunter. I thought poor Gunter would have to wait another century before you proposed."

"I had no intention of waiting that long," said Gunter. "So, I told him either we get married or we were through."

"Well congratulations on your marriage and your upcoming child," said Wolfram. "So, where is Gunnar? I thought he would have been here to greet his cousin."

"He's visiting Raymond, thank goodness. He's helping him with something," said Derrick smirking. "At least that's the excuse he gave me."

"I for one don't see why they need to sneak around," said Eric smiling. "I think they make a good couple."

"Who is Gunnar?" asked Gunter.

"Gunnar von Christ," said Wolfram smiling at the lavender hair advisor. "He's your cousin. Thank goodness, he is not as flighty as you, Gunter."

"I take offense. I am not flighty." Gunter crossed his arms over his swollen belly and humphed indignantly. Everyone laughed.

"Wolfram," said Yuuri.

At hearing Yuuri's voice the blonde stiffened and turned to face him. It was like the years fell away as his love for Yuuri burst through the wall he had built around his heart to spread warmth throughout his body. But it didn't mean he would be fool enough to be swayed by anything he had to say. So, he took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart and rebuilt the wall to hold back the burning intense love he held for Yuuri. Once he was in control, he turned to face the black hair king. Oh hell, he was so tall and very sexy. He just knew their bodies would fit together perfectly. "Yes your majesty?"

"It's Yuuri." He smiled at his ex fiance.

And just like that Wolfram felt his heart skip a beat. He was always a sucker for that beautiful smile that lite up those dark eyes._ 'After all these years, he is still so very beautiful.' _They stared at each other lost in their own world. As Yuuri reached a hand up to caress Wolfram's cheek, the blonde prince closed his eyes and waited eagerly for that cool touch. He guessed one little touch won't hurt. It has been so long since he has felt a gentle loving touch. Instead, what Wolfram felt was a slap across his left cheek. The blonde's eyes shot open as he stared at Yuuri with wide shocked eyes as he raised a hand to hold his stinging cheek.

"Now, we can be a real family," said the dark hair monarch. Then almost as an afterthought, he kissed Wolfram on the right cheek. The blonde raised his other hand to hold the cheek that was kissed. "So, you can't get away from me ever again. You are now permanently bound to me."

Cecilie squealed in delight as she flung her arms around her baby and hugged him tightly. "Oh Wolfie, I am so happy for you." She stepped away to look into the shocked eyes of her son.

The blonde lowered his head as he took in what had just happened. If only Yuuri knew how much Wolfram would have loved to have him done this to him ten years ago. But now he has the gall to come here and think Wolfram is going to just jump for joy like his silly mother. Does the black hair **WIMP** thinks he's going to just say **YES**! Hell no! Wolfram felt his blood boiling.

His hand clenched into tight fists. "You impudent son of a bitch," Wolfram snarled. He raised his head and Yuuri could actually see flames burning in the depth of those emerald eyes. In a blink of an eye, Wolfram's fist arc upward smashing into Yuuri's chin knocking the double black to the ground. Yuuri hit the ground hard as he slowly sat up to stare into the eyes of his enraged fiance.

"I WOULDN'T MARRY YOU IF YOU CAME CRAWLING TO ME ON YOUR BELLY COMPLETELY NAKED!" Sparks began to flash around the blonde. "You actually think I will take you back after things didn't work out for you and your little woman. I'm a man remember! You were quite clear before when you said you would never marry a guy. So what made you change your mind, your majesty."

Yuuri flinched at the scathing way Wolfram said 'your majesty'. Yuuri got to his feet and stood before his angry fiance. "Because I . . . I finally realized that I love you Wolfram. That's why I want you to marry me."

Wolfram laughed harshly as he glared at his ex-, no his fiance. Wolfram could feel his heart scream in protest at the hateful way he was attacking Yuuri. This is what he has always wanted but the hurt and pain that Wolfram suffered was holding back all the love he had for Yuuri.

"You have some nerve. Instead of trying to get into my pants, you should be worrying about your son. HE HATES YOU YUURI! AND I HATE YOU TOO! I HATE YOU!" he grabbed Yuuri by the collar and started shaking him as tears fell from his eyes like rain. "DO YOU KNOW ALL THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU PUT ME THROUGH?! While you were laughing and living your wonderful life with your wife. I couldn't sleep. My thoughts were all of you. Every time I had a quiet moment, my thoughts would always go back to how you were disgusted with the thought of being engaged to a man. My dreams were filled with you always running away from me. I would tell you that I loved you and would do anything for you. So, you know what you told me in those nightmarish dreams when I said I would do anything?"

Yuuri stood there in shock as he watched the once proud prince fall apart before his very eyes._ 'Did I do this to you Wolfram?' _"No, what did I say?"_ 'Please Wolfram, don't give up on me. Don't give up on the love that you have for me. I promise I will make it up to you.' _

"Leave. That is what you told me. You wanted nothing more to do with me so turned and walked away. Not once did you turn around to see what your cruelty did to me. And when I woke up, I felt my soul shatter over and over again." Wolfram pushed Yuuri away releasing the black material.

Yuuri stumbled backwards as he regained his footing and stared at what his uncaring actions had done to his love. "Wolfram . . ." Before he could say anything, he was interrupted by Wolfram's daughter.

"Daddy," said Dominique coming to stand before her father. She looked up at him worriedly. "Are you all right? Did that bad man say something mean?"

Wolfram looked down into the worried face of his daughter. He turned away to dry his eyes and then turned back to face her with a smile on his face. Then he lifted her into his arms. "No sweetheart, he didn't say anything of any importance. I just had a bit of dirt in my eyes." He kissed her cheek. "My life is here now. I suggest you go back to Shin Makoku." He glared fiercely at the dark hair monarch. "I'm sure you can find yourself another woman to marry."

"Wolfram, I . . ." before Yuuri could say anything, again he was interrupted as one of the guards ran into the garden.

"FIRE!" The guard yelled. "Majesty, there's a fire at the Demon Academy!"

Wolfram felt his heart freeze. "Yuu!" He quickly put the girl down. "Dominique, stay here!" Then he raced out of the garden with the others close behind him. He placed two fingers in his mouth and released a high-pitched whistle. As Wolfram made it to the front gates, a huge black stallion galloped up beside him. Wolfram grabbed hold of the black mane and pulled himself upon the horse and rode off as fast as he could. _'Yuu, please be all right.'_

xxxxx

Wolfram tore through the streets as he made his way to the academy. By the time he arrived, there were water wielders trying to put the flames out. Wolfram stared in horror as the angry yellow flames devoured the building. He quickly leaped off his horse and ran toward the burning building. A few of the men stopped him from going any further.

"Let go, dammit! Yuu is in there," Wolfram snarled as he fought to get free.

"We can't let you go in there," said one of the men holding the angry blonde back. "You have to let the water wielders do their job."

"No! It might be too late." He watched as the flames seemed to be getting higher. "YUU!"

Suddenly the roof of the building exploded as everyone quickly backed away to see what happened. The crowd that had gathered gasped in shock. Wolfram stared in wide eyed wonder as his son stood on the head of a huge water dragon. Then several more dragons appeared carrying his friends and the few teachers that were in the building on their heads. Wolfram stared into the face of his son. It was like looking into Yuuri's eyes. Those serpent like pupils just seemed so unnatural on the face of a nine-year-old.

The water dragons lowered Yuu and the others to the ground out of harms way. Wolfram ran to his son and hugged him tightly. He pulled the child back to cradle his face in his hands and began to kiss Yuu's small face. Then he pulled the boy back into a hug.

"Wolfram. Are the children all right?" He heard Eric, and stiffened as he knew Yuuri and the others would have come also to lend a hand in fighting the fire. He turned and sure enough his brothers, Josak, the Great Sage and Yuuri stood staring at them. He held Yuu tightly in his embrace as he glared at Yuuri.

"Father, you're squeezing me too tight," came the muffled voice of his son. "Please stop it. You're embarrassing me."

Wolfram stared down at his son smiling. "Is it so bad to be held by your father in front of your friends?"

The child was silent for a second before he responded. "No." Yuu wrapped his arms around his father's waist.

"Wolfram, is the boy all right?" Gwendal asked as he and Conrad came to stand beside their youngest brother.

Yuu pulled himself out of the hug to stare at the two men. He frowned. "Corwyn, what in the world did you do to your hair?"

Conrad chuckled as he ruffled the boy's hair. Wolfram sighed as he knew this was going to get really ugly real soon. "This isn't Corwyn."

The boy frowned up at his father. "It's not? Then who is he?"

"This is my older brother Conrad. And this is our eldest brother Gwendal."

The boy eyes widened. "You mean the ones from Shin Makoku."

Wolfram nodded his head.

_'If they are here, does that mean **he** is here as well?' _Yuu spied two young double blacks standing away from the crowd. He remembered his father saying the Great Sage wore glasses._ 'So that means the other must be the one.' _Those black eyes glared in hatred at Yuuri. Suddenly all his rage and anger began boiling to the surface as it exploded outward as a strong gust of wind knocked everyone off their feet. The torrent of power not only kept everyone pinned to the ground. It also put out the raging fire that was consuming the school.

Suddenly a huge water dragon rose from behind Yuu. "You dare come here to cause my father more heartache and pain."

"I did not come here to cause anyone pain," said Yuuri standing before his son. He was the only one not affected by the surge of power swirling violently around him.

The boy scoffed as he sent the dragon to attack. Just as everyone thought the dragon would have engulfed Yuuri another dragon appeared behind Yuuri to grab the first dragon around its neck. Yuuri's dragon tossed Yuu's dragon back and the two water dragons stood ready to attack at the command of their masters.

The intense training with Gunter and other water wielders to control his power was coming in handy but he never once thought he would be fighting his own son.

"Yuu! Please stop!" Wolfram yelled over the violent surge of magic but his cry was lost in the currents. He tried to get up but the force of the child's powers kept him as well as the others pinned to the ground.

"Why are you here?" snarled the boy.

"I came to see you."

"Did you think I would jump into your arms and scream daddy? You're nothing to me!" Yuu raised his hand and pointed at his father.

The dragon launched itself into another attack but Yuuri's dragon stopped it. Everyone watched in horror and awe as the two water dragons battled above them.

"I HATE YOU! I will never forgive you for what you did to my father!" Suddenly there was a roar as a huge fire lion lunged itself at Yuuri's dragon sinking its fangs into the dragon's neck.

"He's a fire wielder also," said Gwendal struggling to get himself to stand but the force of the boy's powers was too much.

Wolfram was speechless. He knew the instructors were training him to use his water magic but he didn't know they were training him to use his fire magic as well. Wolfram could not understand. He had just talked to Yuu's instructor the other day and the man said nothing about Yuu being trained to use his fire. If they get out of this in one piece he was going to find out what the hell is going on.

"This may not go well for his majesty," said Josak.

Yuuri gritted his teeth in frustration and summoned another dragon. The second dragon wrapped itself around the fire lion and pulled it from the neck of the first one. As the second one coiled itself around the lion slowly smothering it, Yuuri noticed that his son was breathing heavy as though he was not use to exerting so much energy. And Yuuri guessed that maybe the boy was reaching his limit and this battle could end without anyone getting hurt.

"You will stop this childish behavior at once!"

Wolfram remembers that stern cold voice from Yuuri's other personality. Although Yuuri and his other self had merged to become one person as he got older, that serious voice was always so commanding of obedience and when dealing out justice. "Please stop!" Wolfram yelled but he was ignored.

"You don't scare me!" Yuu yelled across the battlefield.

"It is not my intention to scare you," the demon king said gently. "I came because I am your father and you are my son."

"SON!" Suddenly the water dragon burst into flames as Yuu's rage seemed to be fueling it. "How dare you! You are nothing to me!" The flaming beast opened its mouth and spewed forth flames scorching Yuuri's water dragon.

While father and son fought, the Great Sage had put up a barrier over the terrified crowd. It was a smart move as large droplets of scorching water rain down on the imprisoned spectators.

"The only other father I have died two years ago and his name was Captain Ellis Gilbit!" Yuu's eyes glowed a bright red. "I HATE YOU! I DESPISE THE GROUND YOU WALK UPON AND I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER AS MY FATHER DID! I WILL POUND YOU INTO THE DIRT UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT OF YOUR EXISTENCE!"

Yuu's dragon attacked. But Yuuri's dragon wrapped itself around the flaming dragon and began to smother the flames. The blue dragon began to sqeeze the fire dragon tightly. It released an awful roar of pain. The fire dragon was able to sink its fangs into the water dragon. Like the fire dragon, the water dragon roared in terrible pain. Everyone covered their ears to block out the awful painful roars as they watched in horror as the beasts tore and ripped into each other.

Yuu was becoming frustrated. He would not lose to this person. Just as he was about to call forth another dragon, a tiny voice called to him. He looked to his left and saw Dominique.

"Yuu! Sop it!" came the frightened voice of his sister. Like everyone there the force of Yuu's powers had them pinned to the ground. Dominique was holding on to Shadow as the cat was slowly crawling its way onto the battlefield. "Please stop! You're scaring me!"

Upon hearing that, Yuu calmed his rage and let his flaming dragon disappear. Once Yuuri saw the threat was over, he let his own water dragon disappear as well. The frightened crowd was finally freed from the constricting force of the child's power as everyone slowly got to their feet.

Dominique leaped to her feet and ran to her brother crying. She wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his stomach. He gently stroked her green hair. "Are you okay Ni-ni?"

"Yeah. I . . you had such a scary look on your face. I was so scared. I had never seen you like that before."

"I'm sorry if I scared you. It won't happen again." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

Dominique raised her tear soaked face up to stare into her brother's gentle black eyes. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she smiled at him for a second before it faded. She then turned to Yuuri. "Did that man do something to you? He was talking to daddy and then he slapped him. Daddy started crying and became angry. I asked if the man made him cry. Daddy said no but I think he did. Do you know who he is? Is he someone important?"

Without saying a word to anyone Yuu knelt down and allowed his sister to get upon his back. Standing up, he walked away. As he walked toward Yuuri, he glared at his father with such hate Yuuri could feel the heat. As he walked passed Yuuri, he answered the girl's question. "No, that man is no one of great importance."

Yuuri felt his heart drumming against his chest as he saw the hate burning in the eyes of his child. Yuu was walking toward him. Yuuri felt every muscle in his body tense up. As Yuu walked passed him, Yuuri clutched at his heart and fell to his knees. The knife twisted itself deeper into his heart at hearing those words fall out of the mouth of his only child. They were filled with so much loathing and hatred. Yuuri felt his heart shatter into a million tiny pieces.

Conrad, Eric and the others had gathered around Yuuri to see if he was injured. "Are you all right, your majesty?" asked Conrad.

"Yes, I'm-I'm fine." Yuuri remained on his knees still clutching his aching shattered heart as he stared up into the face of his fiance standing far in the background._ 'HE HATES YOU! I HATE YOU!' _Those six little words hurt more than any wounds ever could.

As Wolfram walked up to them, his eyes were locked onto the onyx orbs of his once again fiance. "Your majesty," he said turning his attention to Eric. "I think it would be best if we were to cancel our meeting for today."

"You're right," said Eric staring at the smouldering building of the Demon Academy. "This was quite a stressful day for you, Dominique and Yuu. So, how about we have our meeting in about three days. How does that sound to you?"

"It would be perfect." Then Wolfram turned those cold emerald eyes upon Yuuri. "And as for you, your majesty." Yuuri flinched at the angry way Wolfram said 'your majesty'. "It's best that you return to Shin Makoku. There is nothing for you here." Then he walked away after his children followed by his horse and Shadow.

Yuuri could only watch in heart wrenching agony as his family walked further and further away from him. His vision began to blur as tears of anguish and regret fell from his eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N-well, i made up the kiss on the right cheek to bind yuuri and wolfram together so wolfram would never be able to call off the engagement again. **


	13. Chapter 13

**disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh.**

**A/N- i know it's short but i'm running late. i was going to put up 14 but i will do that tonight when i get off from work.**

Chapter 13

The trip home was made in silence. Wolfram glanced at his son as the boy continued to carry his sister on his back. Then the blonde turned his head to make sure Thunder and Shadow were still behind them. The two animals walked side by side quietly. Usually the two would be acting up but not today. _'Even they can feel the tension in the air.' _

Then he turned his attention back to his son. "So tell me son, how is it you were able to use your fire magic?" asked Wolfram.

Yuu said nothing as he stared down at the ground. He sighed. "I had wanted to surprise you at Dominique's birthday party."

"That didn't answer my question. Who has been teaching you? I know it's not an instructor at the academy because they would have told me." Wolfram had stopped walking but Yuu continued. "Yuu. Please tell me, what is going on with you? Why won't you tell me who is teaching you to use your fire?"

Yuu stopped with his head lowered. "Is there a problem with me learning to use my fire as well as learning to use my water?"

"No, but I think I deserve to know who is teaching you." Still Yuu said nothing. "I just want to make sure you are safe. Having an untrained person teaching you is very dangerous Yuu. If anything were to happen to you. . ." Wolfram could not finish as he bit his bottom lip.

"You needn't worry father. The person teaching me is trained. In fact, he is in the advance class which is where I would have been if you had just let them put me there in the first place. Then I wouldn't have to sneak around learning from someone else."

Wolfram sighed. "I told you. You should concentrate on one thing at a time. I saw you struggling back there trying to keep the fire lion under control while you were attacking with the water dragon." He reached out a hand and lovingly ran his fingers through the soft, black strands.

"Just forget about it, okay. I'm fine. I was able to combine both my water and fire, and I would have destroyed that wretch."

The blonde 'hmphd' as he stared at the boy from the corner of his eye. "You're a fool if you thought you could actually hurt your father," snapped Wolfram.

"HE IS NOT MY FATHER!" yelled Yuu angrily. "I told you he is nothing to me."

"Please," said Dominique in a hushed voice. Both father and son turned to the little girl on her brother's back. She had her face buried against Yuu's back as tears fell from eyes. "Please, no more fighting. I don't like it when you fight."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," said Wolfram stroking her soft hair.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too Ni-ni." Yuu said turning his head slightly to look at her. "We won't fight any more." Then they continued their walk home in silence.

xxxxx

Later that night Wolfram and his children sat quietly down to dinner. Dominique looked from her sullen father to her emotionless brother. After everything that happened, she expected someone to tell her what was going on. She wished Esmeralda was there. The witch would be able to get them to talk but alas, her teacher had left to collect a special herb she would need in a potion. So it was up to her to find out what was going on and why were her father and brother so angry at that man.

Then she remembered something her daddy said about that strange man being Yuu's father but that can't be. His daddy was her daddy as well, wasn't he? Then she glanced at Yuu. _'Brother does have the same hair and eye color as that man. Could he really not be my brother?' _Then she turned to stare at Wolfram. The elder demon just picked and poked at his food as he glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye. Well, there was only one way to find out and that was to ask.

"Daddy. Is something wrong?"

Wolfram froze. Then he slowly turned to look at his daughter. "No, why do you ask sweetheart?" He pasted a fake smile on his face.

"Well, that strange man slapped you and then you began to yell at him that you and big brother hated him and then you started to cry?"

"He slapped you?" Yuu narrowed his eyes dangerously as hate began to radiate from him. "On which cheek?"

"It doesn't matter anyway, Yuu," said Wolfram putting ga bit of food in his mouth. The food had no taste and it took great effort for him not to scowl or spit it back out.

"I think it does." Then Yuu turned his gaze to his sister. "Which cheek was it Ni-ni? Do you remember?"

The girl closed her violet eyes as she thought back to earlier that day. "It was his . . . left cheek."

"That egotistical bastard!" roared Yuu. "How dare he thinks that he can come here and . . . "

"That's enough Yuu!" Wolfram slapped his hand against the table glaring angrily at his son. "I told you it doesn't matter what he does. That slap means nothing to me any more."

Yuu grunted and went back to eating his food. They were silent for a short while before Dominique spoke up again.

"Daddy, you never answered my question about that man. Who is he? And why does he say he is brother's daddy?"

"It's nothing," he said stroking her hair.

Yuu sighed. "Tell her father. Dominique has ever right to know the truth."

"But Yuu . . ."

"It's okay." His dark eyes became hard and cold. "Besides, as I keeping constantly telling you, he is nothing to me."

Wolfram sighed as he did not want to be discussing this with his little girl. He pushed his chair back and opened his arms for her to come to him. Dominique hopped down from her chair and went to her father. Wolfram lifted her up and placed her in his lap. "Didn't you ever think your brother looked strange to you?"

She looked to her big brother and then turned her eyes back to her father. "Well, yes I have but he is my big brother. Aren't all big brothers strange?"

Yuu snorted and grumbled something like 'little brat' which caused his sister to poke her tongue out at him. Wolfram smiled as he thought about his own older brothers. Gwendal with his knitting habit and Conrad who had a heart that was too kind for one soul to possess. Yes, he guessed that maybe big brothers were strange.

"Don't try to sugar coat it father. Just tell her," said Yuu.

Again Wolfram sighed. "Very well. That man is Yuuri Shibuya. He is the king of Shin Makoku, my homeland . . . and Yuu's real father."

Dominique stared at her daddy furrowing her little brows. "But I thought poppa was . . . "

"He is," snapped Yuu. "Dad is the only dad I have. That man you saw today is nothing but a bad memory and should be either forgotten or squashed into dust." The boy's eyes were so cold that they made Wolfram shiver in apprehension.

"But daddy just said . . ."

"It doesn't matter what father said!" Yuu yelled slamming his hands on top of the table and standing up with fierce black eyes burning with rage. "I would sooner die than call that man my father. I hate him! And if I could I . . . I would kill him." Yuu bolted from the room and ran out of the house.

Wolfram watched as his son ran out of the house with angry tears falling from his eyes. He lowered his head and let his own tears fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry Yuu. This is my fault. I shouldn't have run away but what else could I do." His sobs became loud as he held Dominique close to his chest. "If I had stayed, Yuuri would have only hated me and you because he would have been forced to marry me." He began to rock back and forth in his chair. "He would have . . . hated us. Oh Shinou, Ellis! I wish you were still here. I need you. I . . . I don't know what to do any more." The tears fell like rain from his emerald eyes.

Tears began to fall from the bright amethyst orbs of his daughter as she raised her small hands and cupped Wolfram's cheeks. She tilted his face up to look at her. "Don't cry daddy," she smiled sweetly. "Everything will work out. It did when poppa died and it will be this time. You'll see."

Wolfram stared into the watery eyes of his daughter and swore he could see Ellis smiling back at him through their daughter's eyes. He pulled her into his arms and continued to cry._ 'I hope so, sweetheart. I truly hope so, for all our sake.' _

xxxxx

After running out of the house, Yuu sat under the Rain Tree near the pond throwing rocks into the water. "Stupid stupid man. why did he have to come here?" He picked up another rock and tossed it into the pond.

"Everything was fine until he had to show up." Another rock was thrown into the pond.

Now that his rage had subsided, he began to think about his battle and his first look at his real father. _'He looked just like me. Or in this case, I look like him, same black hair same black eyes. Although I sensed, he was holding back. I knew he could have ended the battle between us quickly.' _He picked up two more rocks and threw them into the water._ 'Whenever I use both water and fire magic I always leave myself wide open for attack. I really need to work on keeping my defense up. Maybe some of the instructors could help me with that problem.' _

Before he could continue with his thoughts, he heard a noise rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" He picked up a large rock and threw it into the bushes.

"Ouch!" came a disgruntled voice from the bushes. Suddenly a young boy no older than Yuu stood up rubbing the large lump on his forehead.

"Henri, what are you doing skulking around in the bushes?"

The golden hair boy stepped out of the bushes and came to sit beside Yuu. "Well, I just got back a few hours ago and I was told by some of the others about the fire and the fight you had with some foreigner."

"Yeah," Yuu sighed half heartedly. "Remember when I told you that Ellis was not my real father."

"Yes," said the blonde.

"Well, that guy I was fighting was my real father."

"What!" Henri's grey eyes widened in shock. "Oh wow, Yuu. I'm sorry."

Yuu snorted. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who's sorry. Sorry I have such a ignorant prejudice bastard for a father."

Henri looked shocked at his friend. "You know your father would punish you for saying such a word."

"Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, or me," snickered Yuu. "Besides, I hear some of the instructors saying it all the time."

"But that's only because they are older than you," said Henri. "They are allowed to say it."

Yuu just shrugged his shoulders and went back to tossing rocks in the pond.

"Maybe you shouldn't be too hard on him Yuu," said Henri. "According to what you told me, he was raised to believe that male/male relationships were wrong. You can't force change on people."

"That maybe so but he wasn't even trying to understand the customs of the kingdom he was ruling." Yuu stared up into the night sky watching the stars twinkle brightly above them. "I don't see how the people could follow someone who looks down with scorn and disgust at their beliefs."

"Who knows what goes on in the minds of adults." Henri shrugged his shoulders. "They were probably so glad to have a king that they would do anything to keep him. You know how adults are. They're weird."

Then the two boys burst out laughing. Suddenly Yuu stopped laughing as he heard his father calling him in for bed.

"Well, I have to go in," said Yuu standing up and then helping his friend to his feet. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Oops, I guess you don't know. Classes have been canceled until they fix the school. Good night." Henri waved to his friend as he walked away. "I'll try and come by tomorrow if I'm not busy."

"Okay, good night." Yuu went inside.

xxxxx

Henri made his way through the city's brightly lite streets. There were several glowing crystal globs lined up on both sides of the streets holding back the darkness. He zig zagged through the crowd making his way to one of the finer inns of Americus. Going through the back door, he quietly made his way up the stairs to the second story. He walked to the last door at the end of the hallway and knocked.

"Enter," came a silky voice from the other side of the door.

Henri stepped inside closing the door behind him and fell to one knee before Count Drakko. Suddenly the other three chevaliers stood around the boy.

"Well Gustav, how did young Yuu seemed after meeting his father," Drakko asked with his long legs crossed.

Suddenly, the boy's body began to shift as bones cracks and skin stretched back into its original form. His face stretch as the bones became more sharp and angular. His legs, arms, and fingers began to grow as his back and chest became broad. The hair changed from a golden yellow to rich dark brown and eyes went from a grey back to blue. Raising his head, Gustav smiled at his lord.

"Everything went as expected. Those two dragons we saw fighting before we entered the city was in fact Yuu and his father fighting. He still wants nothing to do with his father. Although . . ."

Drakko arched a delicate brow as he was pulled out of his boredom by the hesitant tone in his chevalier's voice. "Although, what?"

"It could be because he is no longer in the vicinity of the man but as we were talking I was sensing that the boy might be starting to become fascinated by his other father."

"That's not good," said Siegmund. "That means he is becoming interested in seeing what kind of man his father is."

"I see. Do you think he will accept the demon king as his father?" Drakko leaned forward in his seat. "Is what Siegmund said true? Is the boy becoming interested in his father?"

"Yes, I do think that deep down some part of him wants to know his real father. I guess it to be expected of any boy. But you not worry about it too much, my lord."

"And why is that?"

"I overheard Yuu and his family while they were eating, and the boy most definitely hates the demon king of Shin Makoku," Gustav smiled evilly. "The boy even went so far as to say he would kill him."

"Now that's more like it," said Sigfrid.

"So, what are you going to do now?" asked Nikolas.

"You needn't worry," said the brown hair chevalier smirking. "It might interest you, my lord on what I heard from the girl."

"Oh, and what could a child say that could possibly warrant my interest?" asked the count.

"It seems that King Shibuya has proposed to lord von Bielefeld again.

"What!" Siegmund and Sigfrid yelled in unison.

"Yes, according to the girl, he proposed but lord von Bielefeld started crying and telling him that he hated him."

Count Drakko arched a delicate brow very interested in hearing that. "Well, it seems that our plan is working better than expected. Very soon, we will have the power of Shin Makoku's demon king and that of his son, and I will have the beautiful Wolfram as my consort." Then Drakko stood up.

"Well, if that's the case then we should turn in for the night," said Drakko smiling. "We have to be refreshed when we meet the new demon king."


	14. Chapter 14

**disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters from Kyo Kara Maoh**

**A/N- as i promised here is the next chapter.**

Chapter 14

The next day, Conrad and the others tried to get Yuuri to leave his room but the double black king refused to leave. Yuuri lay on the large bed either staring into space or crying. His thoughts and dreams were plagued with the hurt, hate and anger in the eyes of his son and Wolfram. All his wonderful plans for getting back together with blonde beauty seemed to have gone up in smoke. Poof! In a blink of an eye, his dreams vanished as soon as Wolfram poured a bucket of ice cold reality over him. Wolfram hated him. His son hated him.

At the thought of his son, he smiled. His little Yuu was strong. Although it was his rage fueling his powers, Yuuri knew he could have defeated the boy at any time. The hole in his defense was so wide you could drive an eighteen-wheeler through it. But attacking and hurting his son was not what he wanted. Wolfram would have never forgiven him for hurting their son.

He sighed as he turned over onto his back staring up at the arched ceiling. "I'm such an idiot. What was I thinking?" He snorted derisively. He knew exactly what he was thinking. He was thinking that upon seeing him Wolfram would run into his arms and tell him how much he still loved him. His son would be happy to see his father and they would all live happily ever after. What a joke.

He got up and walked over to the window and looked out. He saw Corwyn and Conrad sitting in the garden talking while Josak played with the twins. He saw Celi, Eric and Murata talking. To the far left he saw Gunter, Gwendal and Derrick. The young man was showing them some sort of helmet that looked like a rabbit. Gwendal had stiffened as the man tried to put it on his head. Yuuri laughed as he watched his stoic general run like a frightened girl with Derrick close behind him. Oh yes, there was no mistake about it. Derrick was positively Anissina's cousin. No one but a von Karebelnikoff could make Gwendal run in terror.

The only person missing was Greta. He frowned as he wondered where his daughter disappeared to. Suddenly there was a knock on his door. He did not answer. He was hoping that whoever it was would leave. But unfortunately, like everything that happened in his life, nothing went his way. The knocking became persistent as the pest at the door continued to knock without stopping.

"ALL RIGHT!" yelled Yuuri as he walked over to the door and yanked it open. Standing there smiling was Greta. "Oh, it's you Greta." He opened the door wider and let her inside. "What is it?"

"Well, I came to see how you were doing?" she asked walking across the room and sitting on the bed.

Yuuri sighed and sat down beside her. "I'm as well as can be expected after being attacked by my nine-year-old son who just so happen to hate the ground I walk upon." He fell back onto the bed staring up at the ceiling. "This is not what I envisioned when I came here."

Greta stared at her father incredulously. "This is exactly what I expected. Although, I envisioned Wolfram torching you on sight." She smirked. "Did you really think he would just swoon into your arms after everything that the two of you went through?"

"Well," he said sheepishly as he scratched the side of his nose.

"I love you dearly father and I would do anything for you. But, you are an idiot," said Greta.

"I know. I know. I'm an idiot and a wimp. But I just don't think it's fair that everyone blames me for this. I did not force him to runaway." He sighed. "I mean. Whether anyone likes it or not, that was the culture I grew up in. a person can't change their views and beliefs over night."

"I guess everyone has been coming down hard on you about that." She laid back beside him.

"Yeah. Well, not everyone. Conrad had lived on Earth for a while before he returned to Shin Makoku so he knows about the people and their phobias concerning male/male relationships. Gwendal, I think he's just angry because Wolfram is his baby brother and as you know, a big brother will defend his younger siblings. As for lady Celi, I have no ideal what she thinks about this. I think she just want us both to be happy whether it's together or with someone else." Then he turned his head to stare at the side profile of his daughter. "What about you Greta? You never said how you felt about everything that happened from the time Wolfram left."

Greta sighed as she continued to stare at the ceiling. "Well, Wolfram is way older than you so he should take the blame for his own decision to leave without saying anything. I'm not angry at you if that's what you think." She turned her head to face him. "The fact of the matter is, I was never angry with you or Wolfram. You come from a world that thinks itself is morally right and anything out of the norm is considered bad or wrong."

"That's right," said Yuuri sitting up on his elbows staring down into the face of his daughter. "I kept telling Wolfram that but he just seemed to block out everything I was trying to tell him. I mean, whether he or anyone liked it, that is the culture I came from. I can't snap my fingers and all of a sudden I was okay with that sort of relationship."

Greta said nothing as she just shrugged her shoulders. Yuuri laid back down beside her. "You know. I don't think they are angry with you because you believed that same gender relationships were wrong. Well, maybe they are just a little. Personally, I blame both of you."

"And how do you figure that?"

"Well, Wolfram is loud, rude, and a jealous person that had a single-minded point of view. He kept trying to get you to marry him when you were obviously too young. Even by demon standards, you were still considered as a child. According to Gunter's teaching, you were and still are the youngest king Shin Makoku has ever had. Not only did you have your own problems but you had to deal with the problems of your kingdom and the entire world. That is a lot of stress to put on the shoulders of a child. And to top it off, you had an angry, jealous fiance that was trying to force you into marriage."

"That's what I'm talking about. You're the only one to see things my way. Except for Melinda but she doesn't count."

"But, at the same time you didn't take Wolfram's feelings into consideration. No listen," she said when Yuuri looked as though he was about to say something. "I understand that the world that you come from thinks same gender relationships are morally wrong. I mean here you are a stranger in a strange land and you're trying to learn the customs of another world and it is difficult. Believe me, I know how mind-bending it is to learn the history of another people. But you should have taken in the fact that Wolfram was raised with his own beliefs as well." She raised a hand and placed it on his lips silencing him.

"Also, Wolfram should have tried to understand that you cannot force a person to change his beliefs over a short amount of time. Granted, you were here for two years before you returned to Earth. But two years is nothing compared to fifteen years of a belief ingrained into your very being. It would take time to overcome such prejudices."

"Hey, I'm not prejudice," Yuuri said sulking.

"I never once said you were. I said your beliefs were prejudice. There's a difference. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"I think I understand."

"I wonder if you do." Greta smiled at her father.

"Yes I do. Neither of us considered the other's feelings." Then he gave her his patent goofy Yuuri Shibuya smile. "To put it in idiot terms, just as Wolfram was trying to push his beliefs on me, I was trying to push mine on him. And because I was king, I expected him to agree without arguing."

"Well I'll be a Sand Bear's uncle. You do understand." She kissed him on the cheek. "Besides, you still have a chance to win him back."

"What do you mean?" he raised himself upon his elbows.

Greta rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling at her absentminded father. "You proposed to Wolfram again and then you bound him to you so he could never be able to call off the engagement."

Yuuri slapped his forehead with one of his hands and fell back onto the bed. "I am an idiot."

"This time you can do it right."

"How is that?"

"Well, you went from being strangers to fiances in one night. The two of you never got to really know each other," said Greta.

Yuuri frowned as he thought about what his daughter said. She was right. They really didn't know anything about each other. Even now, he doesn't know anything about Wolfram. The only information he got came from his family._ 'But I want to know everything about him. Who is Wolfram von Bielefeld? What's his favorite color and his favorite dessert? Is he ticklish?' _ He smiled as he remembered the blonde's sleeping habits. "Well one thing I know for sure about Wolfram is that he's a terrible sleeper and he snores, really loud." The two of them burst out laughing. He turned to face his daughter and smiled. "Thank you Greta for understanding."

"It was no problem. Besides, I understand." She smiled back at him. "It was not easy for me to learn the customs of the demon tribe as well. Actually thanks to Gunter, he taught me several greetings and customs of other human nations. I know it's weird that I didn't know any human customs but my uncle and aunt felt I wasn't worth going through all that trouble for." Then she sat up. "Now, if you're going to win the heart of your fiance back you should hurry up and get ready."

"Why?" he asked sitting up as well.

"That's right. You've been locked up in here mourning all day. Gunnar von Christ, Gunter's cousin, returned a few hours after you locked yourself in this room. He and Gunter have put together a party to introduce us to the other demon and human aristocrats. Gunnar said everyone will be invited, including Wolfram."

Yuuri became very excited at hearing that. "You're right. I have to be on my best behavior."

"But you will have a chance to meet him before the party." She scratched the side of her nose. "That is if he changes his mind and invites you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this morning everyone received an invitation to Dominique's birthday party at the end of the week."

"You said, everyone," Yuuri said hopefully.

"I'm sorry poppa but . . ."

"I was not invited." The dark hair monarch turned away sadly from her pitying stare. Her silence was his answer. He sighed. "Well, a small part of me was hoping that Wolfram would simply come back with me but a big big part of me knew that I would have to work hard to get my family back. Well, I guess the first thing to do is get Dominique a present and send it by you. It's all I can do until he agrees to see me."

"Remember poppa, the two of you are strangers. You are going to have to start over from the beginning. So, that means you can't walk up to him and blurt out that you love him." Her stare turned into an icy glare. "But you do love him anyway, right?"

Yuuri smiled as he thought about his Wolfram. "Yes, I love him more than anything in the world. All those years with him gone, I had time to think and I realized that Wolfram was right all along. I was an idiot and wimp." He sighed. "To think for the past thirteen years we could have been happy and Dominique could have been my daughter."

Greta placed her hand on top of his squeezing it gently. "She still can be your daughter. You just have to give Wolfram some time. And since you bound him to you, you have all the time in the world to win him back."

Yuuri smiled at his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. "How did you become so smart?"

"I was raised by the greatest father in the world." She hugged him and wrapped her arms around his. "Now, come on outside. You have spent way too much time in this room."

xxxxx

It was late in the evening when Greta led Yuuri out to the garden. They were talking to Eric about wanting to see the rest of Americus when one of Corwyn's guard rushed up to the commander. He leaned down and whispered into Corwyn's ear. The black hair man groaned as he told the guard to return to his post.

"Is something wrong?" asked Conrad frowning.

Corwyn sighed. "It usually is when he comes. Excuse me." He got up and went to talk with Eric. "Your majesty."

"What is it Corwyn?" asked Eric.

"Sire. Count Drakko and his chevaliers are here."

"Oh no," groan Eric shaking his head. "Can this day get any worse?"

"I don't think so. Not unless, Yuu comes back seeking a rematch with his father," said Corwyn smiling sympathetically to his king.

"Is something wrong?" asked Yuuri looking at his silver hair counterpart frowning. He did not like what Corwyn had said about his son coming back to attack him again. Although, he couldn't really blame the other man for saying that. Hell, the same thought had gone through his mind when he saw that stiff look on Corwyn's face.

"You have no idea," Eric whispered loud enough for only Corwyn to hear. "Well . . . " before he could say anything Derrick ran from around the corner in a panic.

"Eric! You'll never guess who's here?" Derrick said panting.

"Count Drakko."

Derrick stared up at his friend. "How did you know?"

"The guard came and told me," said Corwyn.

"Oh, right. Anyway, you know why he is here." The red hair man looked at the double black king."

"Why are you staring at me like that?" asked Yuuri frowning. Something was up and he was having a bad feeling about it. "And who is this Count Drakko?"

"Trouble with a capital T," said Derrick. "And one of Wolfram's suitors."

"What suitors?" Yuuri glared at the young man.

"The details are too complicated," said Eric massaging his temples trying to stop his headache before he began. "Just know that up until about six years ago, every kingdom here has been on bad terms with Drakko and his people."

"What sort of bad terms?" asked Murata.

"It's a long story," said Corwyn. "We will tell you about it later, but for now shouldn't you be going to greet your guests, your majesty."

The silver hair demon groaned as he excused himself along with Corwyn.

"Derrick, what did you mean by suitors?" Yuuri demanded.

The red hair man sighed as he watched his friends disappear inside the castle and then turned to face Yuuri. "I mean that about a year after Ellis' death. Count Drakko was the first of many suitors that came to court Wolfram. As the weeks progressed, the number of suitors dwindled until only Drakko remained. We believe that Drakko got to them some how and scared them off."

"Surly, he can't be that intimidating," said Gwendal frowning. He was not liking how this was sounding. _'Wolfram, what have you gotten yourself mixed up with now.' _

"You have no ideal," said Derrick arching a red brow. "I know that snake must have sensed something."

"You can't leave us in the dark," said Conrad. "If our brother is in danger from this man, we have a right to know."

"Everything will be explained to you later." He raised a hand to silence them when they would have spoken. "Come. Dinner will be ready soon. You should clean up and prepare to meet the vampires of Dragoon."

"Vampire!" Murata said shocked.

xxxxx

Later that night at dinner, the conversations were lite but Yuuri couldn't help his thoughts returning to a certain blonde demon prince. He began to wonder what he and Yuu were doing._ 'Probably sitting down to dinner talking and laughing and becoming closer than ever, while I'm sitting here half listening to a group of freaky vampires and picking over my food missing out on all the fun of having a child.' _ He loved Greta dearly but there was just something special about the bonding of a father to his son. He felt his heart break at all the times he and Yuu could have been playing baseball together. Yuuri sighed depressingly._ 'Yuu won't even acknowledge my existence as his real father and Wolfram wants nothing to do with me.' _ He was beginning to wonder if maybe Wolfram was right. Maybe he should go back to Shin Makoku.

He took a bite of food but it tasted like cardboard. The wine tasted like water. He looked up as someone, he didn't know, he guessed it was one of the vampires, asked him something and he answered with a weak yes and went back to picking over his food. His thoughts went back to his problem. Should he just leave or stay and win back his family._ 'Leaving would be the cowardly thing to do and it would make Wolfram think even worse of me.' _ He tightened his grip on his knife._ 'What am I thinking? I have bound Wolfram to me which means no one but I can have him. No, I will not leave. I am going to prove to both of them that I love them and that I want to make up for all the heartache I caused him. And make up for all the time I lost with Yuu. When I do leave, I am taking my family with me.'_

"Yuuri. Yuuri," said Conrad.

The black hair monarch snapped out of his thoughts to stare at his godfather. "Yes."

"Is something wrong?" The brown hair knight frowned at his young king. "You were deep in thought."

"It's nothing," said Yuuri smiling.

"Now that his majesty is back among reality," said Count Drakko smiling at Yuuri. "I have a question."

Yuuri nodded his head giving him permission to ask.

"Why do you allow your servants to call you by your name?" The count raised the crystal glass to his lips and took a sip. "It is quite unbecoming of a king to let his servants address him as such."

Yuuri did not like this guy at all. "Well, if you must know, I let Conrad call me by my name because he is my godfather. As for others, I think it makes people feel more relaxed and they can speak to me about whatever is bothering them. But if they are more at ease addressing me as 'your majesty' I will not stop them."

"I see," said Nikolas smiling. "You are quite the friendly king. While others have gained respect in battle or showing how strict they are, you gain respect with a smile."

"How quaint." Gustav sneered.

Yuuri gritted his teeth. He really really was beginning to not like these guys. It just crawled under his skin that Wolfram has to deal with these people at all.

"Lady Cecilie, you must be proud of your son," said Drakko.

"I've always been proud of my Wolfie," said Cecilie cheerful.

"But you must be extra proud of him," said Nikolas. "Not only did he start a new life for himself after having his heart ripped to shreds by some careless cad, he also raised his children to be strong with the help of his late husband."

Yuuri's hand tightened around the knife he held in his hand at the mention of Wolfram's husband. It's not that he hated Ellis. It was more like he was jealous of the love Wolfram had so willingly lavished on the other man.

"Yes, I must admit. Ellis may have been a human but he just loved Yuu to death. It was as though the boy was his flesh and blood," said Sigfrid.

"True. You won't find many men who would be willing to raise someone else's son but Ellis truly was a great human," said Siegmund glancing at Yuuri from the corner of his eye.

"I wonder who this buffoon was that so thoughtlessly tore Wolfram's heart out," said Drakko. "A person like that should be beaten for ever causing such a beautiful flower as Wolfram any pain." Then he turned to Yuuri. "What say you, your majesty? Surely you must know who this thoughtless monster is and you have dealt with him accordingly for hurting Wolfram." He took another sip of his wine as he watched Yuuri.

"Such a cowardly man should not speak his name," said Gustav. The count and his chevaliers watched the anger grow across Yuuri's face. "Well, at least lord von Bielefeld has nothing to worry about."

"What do you mean?" asked Gwendal frowning.

"Lord von Bielefeld has been without a husband for a little over two years now," said Drakko. "I had wanted to ask him something of great importance a year ago but I felt it wasn't quite appropriate."

"Not appropriate to ask him what?" asked Conrad.

"To get married," said Sigfrid.

Everyone stared in shock at the smiling Drakko.

Yuuri felt his anger flare to life as he stared into the smug face of this man that was trying to come between Wolfram and himself._ 'How dare that freak think he can just take my Wolfram away from me. Well, itis not going to happen. Hell will freeze over before I let anyone take my beloved away from me again.' _ Yuuri wanted so much to slap that smug look off that bastard's face but he had to calm himself because a slap is how he became engaged in the first place. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting his rage cool down. Once he was calm, he opened his eyes and stared into the count's crimson eyes. "That was kind of you but not necessary."

"Oh, why is that?" asked Gustav.

"Because I have already formally proposed to Wolfram and bound him to me," said Yuuri with a slight smirk on his face. "So, you can just look somewhere else for a mate." _'Take that you smug, arrogant, pompous jack ass.' _

"No, I don't think so," said Drakko raising his glass for the servant to pour him more wine in his glass.

Yuuri glared ferally at the count.

"Oh, and why is that?" asked Murata.

"Tell me, when you proposed to lord von Bielefeld was it in your custom from Shin Makoku?" asked Gustav.

"Yes of course," said Gunter. "And it was quite romantic."

"You didn't tell them did you Eric," said Sigfrid smiling at the silver hair demon king. "How sweet, you wanted to save your new friend from looking like a fool."

"What are they talking about, Eric?" asked Yuuri. Something wasn't right. He did not like the way Drakko kept smiling at him as though he knew some secret.

Eric sighed and placed his utensils on the table. He removed his glasses and began to clean them with his napkin. "Wolfram told me that he had no intentions of ever returning to Shin Makoku." He put his glasses back on his nose. "Although he was Carolia's ambassador, a year after he came to stay here, he took an oath of citizenship to Americus."

Everyone gasped as they stared at the king in shock.

"Wolfram is no longer a citizen of Shin Makoku but a citizen of Americus." Eric stared in sympathy at his new friend.

"I don't . . . understand." Yuuri was in a daze as he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He had an inkling of what Eric was saying but he had to hear it straight from his silver hair counterpart's mouth.

Eric really didn't want to be doing this but he has no choice. Just as he was to tell him, Corwyn decided to save his king and friend from having to deliver the bad news to the young demon king of Shin Makoku.

"What it means is that Wolfram is now bound by our laws," said the dark hair commander. "Which means . . ."

"Which means," said Drakko cutting Corwyn off, "your proposal is null. and. void."


	15. Chapter 15

�

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the charaters to Kyo Kara Maoh**

�

�

Chapter 15 

It was nearly dawn as Yuuri paced around his room. After what he was told, he could not sleep a wink last night. He wanted to throw stuff against the wall, smash and break whatever he got his hands on but he couldn't destroy the room. After all, Eric has been so kind to him. It just wouldn't do to be a rude and destructive guest.

What Yuuri really wanted to do was smash in the face of that smug arrogant Count Drakko. It was unanimous. Yuuri truly hated the older man with a passion. With just a few words, the overbearing jerk destroyed all his wonderful plans.

He opened the balcony doors and stood outside and watched as the sun slowly rose to start the next day. He saw the guards patrolling the gardens and sighed. He leaned against the railing as his mind went back to the dinner last night.

**_-Flashback-_**

"Wolfram is no longer a citizen of Shin Makoku but a citizen of Americus." Eric stared in sympathy at his new friend.

"I don't . . . understand." Yuuri was in a daze as he felt his heart sink into the pit of his stomach. He had an inkling of what Eric was saying but he had to hear it straight from his silver hair counterpart's mouth.

Eric really didn't want to be doing this but he has no choice. Just as he was to tell him, Corwyn decided to save his king and friend from having to deliver the bad news to the young demon king of Shin Makoku.

"What it means is that Wolfram is now bound by our laws," said the dark hair commander. "Which means . . ."

"Which means," said Drakko cutting Corwyn off, "your proposal is null. and. void."

"You changed the way you proposed?" asked Gunter shocked, turning to his cousin appalled.

"Well, yes," said Gunnar. "See, when our ancestors first arrived, things were kind of tense. Tempers were running high and arguments would break out and well . . ."

"A lot of men were proposed to out of anger," said Derrick shrugging his shoulders. "So once everything finally settled down and Lord Darcy von Vainamoinen was chosen as demon king the first thing he did was change the way a proposal was declared."

"That's why when you slapped Wolfram I was shocked. I was wondering why you would be angry with him but then I remembered Wolfram telling us that in Shin Makoku proposals were still done by slapping the intended on the right cheek," said Eric.

"So, how do you propose to someone you want to marry?" asked Greta.

"It is much simpler now," said Gunnar smiling. "All you do is go to any goldsmith shop and purchase a bonding bracelet. Or you can make it yourself with the help of the goldsmith."

"How romantic," said Gunter swooning.

"And I've already made my intentions known to lord von Bielefeld," said Drakko sipping his wine. "My lovely Wolfram will be receiving proposal in the morning."

"What do you mean?" asked Cecilie.

"When purchasing a bonding bracelet, you only buy half of the bracelet and you send that half to your intended. If this person accepts the proposal, your intended then purchases the other half sending it to you letting you know that he/she accepts your proposal," said Nikolas. "You could also deliver the bracelet yourself."

"I have sent mine along with a dozen lilies." The count smirked at the young double black king.

**_-End of Flashback-_**

_'It seems that our positions have reversed. Now I am the one chasing you and you are the one that is turning away from me.' _He sighed sadly as he looked out over the garden. _�'I won't lose you again Wolfram. �You and I belong together. I realize that now, and I will not stop. �Not until you are in my arms where you belong.'� _A small smile graced his lips as he thought about his blonde prince. Suddenly the smile fell from his face as he thought about Count Drakko sullying his love with his vile hands. _'No one is going to keep me away from you. Not even that pompus ass, Drakko.' _

Every time Yuuri thought about the older man with that smug smile on his face he felt like strangling the overbearing jackass. Yuuri sighed and went back into his room. He plopped down on the bed closing his eyes. Laying back on the mattress, he stared up at the ceiling as his eyelids began to close. Only one name drifted across his mind as he let himself succumb to sleep._ 'Wolfram.'_

xxxxx

Early that morning as Wolfram and his children sat down to breakfast. Yuu was dressed in a white shirt and a pair of dark blue pants while Wolfram and Dominique were still in their robes and night clothes eating.

"So," said Yuu looking up at his father, "are you going to accept count Drakko's proposal?"

"How do you know about that?" asked Wolfram frowning. "I just received his bonding bracelet early this morning."

"I was up practicing my swordsmanship behind the house when I heard a horse galloping toward the house." He shrugged his shoulders. "I peeped in through an opened window in the study. I saw you hold up half of a bonding bracelet and the messenger telling you it was from Count Drakko."

"What would you say if I accepted his proposal?" Wolfram looked at both his children waiting for a reaction.

Dominique didn't look too happy and Yuu only arched a dark brow. "Well, I would take my sister and go live with Esmeralda. Father, how can you honestly think about accepting his proposal?"

"Well, you kids need another strong male figure in your life and . . ."

Yuu spoke up before he could finish. "You are all the strong male figure Ni-ni and I need."

Wolfram sighed. "Well, you needn't worry about it. I had no intentions of accepting his proposal. So you can unpack your imaginary bags and exhale that held breath." He smirked at his son. "Besides, you know he always makes my skin crawl whenever I am around him."

They continued to eat in silence for a few minutes more when the maid walked into the room.

"Excuse me lord Gilbit you have a visitor," said the woman. "She said her name was Greta."

"Show her in," said Wolfram smiling and wiping his mouth on a napkin.

The woman bowed slightly and went to get Greta.

"Who is Greta?" asked Yuu frowning.

"You didn't get a chance to meet her. Yuuri and I had adopted her when Yuuri . . ." He stopped talking when he saw the frown turn into a dark scowl on the boy's face. He sighed as he continued to tell them about their visitor. "When Yuuri and I were engaged." He smiled. "You might say she is your big sister."

"Really," Dominique said in awe.

Wolfram smiled at the excited look in his daughter's eyes. "Yes she is."

Yuu only snorted.

"Now Yuu," said Wolfram glaring at his son. "I will not have you being rude to your sister."

"I have nothing against her," said the boy. "As long as she doesn't speak to me of that man, I have no quarrel with her."

Wolfram sighed shaking his head._ 'Oh well, at least he's not glaring in murder at the mention of Yuuri's name.'_

Suddenly the door opened and Greta walked into the room. "Good morning poppa Wolf," she said smiling.

"Good morning Greta," said Wolfram getting to his feet opening his arms. Greta ran toward him and leaped into his arms. Wolfram gave her a gentle squeeze before releasing her. He kissed her on the forehead. "You truly have turned into a beautiful young woman." Then he turned her to face the children. "Greta, this is my little angel, Dominique. And this is my brave knight, Yuu. Children this is your big sister, Greta."

Yuu just snorted as he continued to eat his breakfast. He glared at the young woman out of the corner of his eye. He snorted again. He didn't see what was special about her. She looked like any ordinary human.

"I saw you at the castle," said Dominique smiling.

"Yes, I remember," said Greta smiling at the girl. "I heard that your birthday is coming up soon."

"It is. Will you and the others be coming?"

Upon hearing this Yuu stiffened as he stopped eating and turned his onyx colored eyes upon his adopted big sister and waited to see what she would say.

"Yes, we received the invitations from poppa the other day," said Greta.

Yuu snarled and jumped to his feet. "How dare you invite that man here after all the pain he put you through? If he comes, I will not be here."

"You will cease this childish behavior this minute," snapped Wolfram.

"I am not being childish," said the boy angrily. "I don't want him here and I meant what I said. If he so much as set one foot in this house, I will make it a point of not being here."

"Silence!" Wolfram roared as pounded his fist against the table rattling the plates on it. Yuu snapped his mouth shut and glared daggers at the floor. He stood as stiff as a board. "Now sit down and finish eating your breakfast." Yuu didn't say a word as he took his seat and began to pick over his food.

Dominique began to cry as she watched her brother and father argue. Wolfram hurried over to his little girl and knelt beside her taking her into his arms. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He rubbed soothing circles against her small back.

"Please stop fighting," she whined softly as tears fell from her eyes. "Since that man showed up, you and Yuu have been so silent and angry. I don't like it. Everything was fine until he came here. I wish he had never come here." Dominique pulled herself out of her father's embrace and ran out of the room.

"Dominique!" Wolfram called after the little girl but she paid no attention to him and ran to her room. He sighed and then turn an angry glare at his son. "I hope you're happy. For your information, I did not invite Yuuri. I invited your uncles, their families, Greta, the Great Sage and your grandmother. What is wrong with you? Why won't you let go of all the anger you hold toward your father?"

"He is not my FATHER! And why should I give up my anger. Have you given up your love for him?" Tears fell like rain from his black orbs. "I may have been young but even I could see the sadness and pain in your eyes whenever you would look at me. I knew . . . I knew you were thinking about him. Even when you were smiling, the sadness was always there in your eyes. How can you still love him after he treated you like dirt?"

"That's not true," said Greta feeling the need to defend her father.

Yuu turned those wet flaming black eyes upon her. "So are you saying that he did love my father? And that he was just pretending to not like my father because he was a boy for his own sick amusement so he could see my father suffer?"

"No, that's not what I am saying. He does care for poppa Wolfram . . ."

Before she could finish, Yuu interrupts her with a scoff. "What the hell would you know about how my father felt. You, who had all that man's attention. You, who had all that man's love. You, who are not even related to him by blood. He considered you to be more important than his own fiance." He slammed his fist against the table. "What is so important or special about you that he held you above his own fiance! You're nothing but some stupid human girl with a pathetic sob story."

"You will be silent, Yuu!" yelled Wolfram slamming his fist against the table.

But Yuu was so enraged that he did not pay attention to his father's threat. "No, I will not be silent! What would she know? She never had to sit by and watch as the person she loved turned from her time after time because she just happens to be of the same gender. He tore your heart out and stepped on it. He took all your love and threw it back in your face! Every since you met that man you have done nothing but suffer! You yourself have told me the story of how you and that man met."

"Yes, I told you but I also told you that your other father was also a kind and gentle man," said Wolfram.

Yuu snorted. "Yeah, to everyone but you. This is the same man that ran away from you and told everyone he came across that you were not his fiance. This is the same man that told you, to your face, that he has no intentions of ever marrying you. This is the same spineless, brainless wimp that did not once think to ask you why you would want to be engaged to someone that did not love you. Now, years later, all of a sudden he realizes that he wants to be with you." He turned angry black eyes to Greta. "Why?"

"Because he realizes that he wants a life with poppa Wolf and his son."

"I doubt it. Could it be because his wife, turned out to be nothing like he had hoped? After making such a fuss about wanting to marry a woman and saying that same gender relationships are wrong, now he wants to be with my father. I thought he didn't want to be with father because he was a man. Isn't he being hypocritical after being so forceful about his belief."

"How do you know about that?" asked Wolfram. "I did not tell you about that."

"You'll be surprise what a child will come across when he sneaks into his parent's room." He smirked at Wolfram. "I came across those letters your friend sent you. I read everyone she has ever sent you. I read the one where everyone in the castle realized that this woman wasn't what she was pretending to be. Everyone knew this except for that idiot king. I especially loved the letter that was sent to Lady Flynn telling how that bigoted weasel was getting married only two months after you called off the engagement."

"What were you doing going through my things?"

"It doesn't matter. Now that his marriage to a woman has failed miserably. He figures he would try out being married to a man. Is that why he is here, sister."

Wolfram and Greta flinched at the scathing way his hissed out the word sister.

"I don't understand what you are getting at," said Greta.

"You know what I mean. That wretch wants to use my father as an experiment. He just wants to see what it's like to be married to a man."

"No, you're wrong. He loves poppa Wolf. Yuuri told me himself."

Again Yuu snorted. "Oh please, you would believe anything he said. After all, you're his daughter." He spat in disgust. "You're the one he wanted. You're the one he claimed without prejudice as his daughter. While I'm just a mistake that occurred after he got drunk and seduced my father."

Wolfram gasped in horror. "How did you find out about that? The only people that knew you were conceived when Yuuri was drunk were Gisela and Ellis. I didn't even tell lady Flynn about that."

Greta looked at her other father in shock.

"Than you and dad should have learned to talk lower and make sure no one was outside your door." The child smirked up at Wolfram. "Send him away. He is neither kind nor gentle. If he was, he would not have accused you of taking advantage of him the next day when he awakened to find the two of you in bed and naked."

Wolfram turned a darker shade of red.

"If he truly cared anything about you, he would have never given up his search for you no matter what anyone said. He is a dishonorable person that is not worthy of your love or trust. He flirted with women in front of you. He continuously denied that you were his fiance. I hate him."

"No," said Wolfram looking at his son in pain. "Don't say something like hate. Hate is such a bitter and powerful emotion. It can make you do things you will regret afterwards."

"But I do hate him and if it was in my power, I would kill him."

Upon hearing that Wolfram surged toward the boy and struck him across the cheek. "Don't you ever say that again." Yuu raised his hand holding it against his stinging cheek. Wolfram stared at his son in horror as a dark bruise appeared on his cheek. Clutching the hand that struck his child into a fist, he turned his head away from the tears that were pooling up in the corner of the boy's eyes. Lowering his hand to his side Wolfram turned a steely glare upon his son. "I know that you don't mean that because I didn't raise you to hate your father."

"I do mean it. And I will never forgive him for what he did to you, for what he did to me." Yuu turned and ran out of the room and out of the house�crying.

xxxxx

Yuu had run out into the middle of the woods behind his house and sat on the banks of a river. Rubbing his burning cheek with his hand, it still stung from the slap his father had given him. Yuuri Shibuya, the demon king of Shin Makoku, how he hated that name. How he hated the fact that he was his real father and not Ellis Gilbit. He remembered the day his father came to tell him the truth about whose child he really was. It seemed almost like yesterday when his world came tumbling down around him. It was two weeks after Dominique was born.

**_-Flashback-_**

It was night when Wolfram and Yuu had sat up a small camp in the woods. Using his element of fire, Wolfram started the campfire. Yuu sat and stared in awe at the dancing flames that consumed the firewood.

"Father, will I be able to do that?" the child asked looking up at the blonde with adoring eyes.

Wolfram smiled softly at his son raking his fingers through the short black hair. "Well, I Don't know. You may or you may not. I would think that your abilities would lie in water."

"In water? Why do say that?"

Wolfram sighed as he pulled his son into his lap. "Yuu, I have something important to tell you and I'm not sure how you will react to hearing this."

Yuu felt Wolfram tightened his hold on him and an unnerving feeling settled itself in the pit of the child's stomach. He swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat. "Does . . . does it have something to do with this person name Uuri?"

Wolfram froze suddenly and stared down at the boy. Yuu looked up into the shocked eyes of his father. "How do you know that name?"

"Well, I heard you and dad talking about him in your room. Dad said something about he should meet me? Who is he father?"

Wolfram sighed once more and told him the truth. "His name is Yuuri Shibuya. He is the demon king from my homeland of Shin Makoku. And he . . ." Wolfram hesitated before going on. "He is your real father."

**_-End of Flashback-_**

Yuu laid back on the ground with the back of his head resting in the palms of his hands. Wolfram did not want to lie to his son. So, he told him the whole truth. Or at least as much of it as his young mind could understand. Yuu remembered he was very upset when his father told him the entire story of how his 'real' father thought it was wrong for two men to be married. On that day Yuu began to dislike this man who was his true father. He did not like him at all. And as he grew older, Wolfram told him how he and Yuuri first met. He told him of the proposal and the duel that followed afterward. Wolfram told him about all the dangerous adventures they went on together. He told how they had met Greta and how Yuuri adopted her as his own daughter.

And it was during that time Wolfram fell deeply in love with the wimpy king known as Yuuri Shibuya. He also told his son about how Yuuri would vehemently tell him that the engagement was an accident and that he had no intentions of marrying him.

Yuu sighed as he sat up and stared at the raging river. Raising his hand, he watched as the water churned violently as two water dragons rose out of the river writhing and roaring. Then they began to snake around each other until finally they exploded and water fell like rain soaking Yuu.

He raised his face upward letting the water soak his face and wash away the dry residue of his tears.

"Hey Yuu," came a voice to the left of him.

Yuu turned to see his friend Henri walking up to him. "That was a strange way of taking a bath." The blond hair grey boy eyed boy sat down next to Yuu.

"Hey Henri, what are you doing here?"

"I did say I would be back. Besides, I'm worried about you," said Henri smiling. "After what happened when you met your father, well I thought you might want to talk some more about it."

"There's nothing to talk about. I want nothing to do with him," said Yuu pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on his right knee.

"So, how does your father feel now that your other father has reappeared in your lives?" asked Henri.

"What do you mean?" Yuu frowned turning to face his friend.

"Well, from what you told me, Lord Wolfram was and still is deeply in love with this man. Does this mean he will go back to this man he loves?"

"I should thrash you within an inch of your life for saying something so stupid and unspeakable. My father would never go back to the man that only showed him disgust."

"I don't know Yuu," said Henri picking up a rock and tossing it into the river. "Adults are strange. They do things out of weakness. If your father still loves this man he just may forgive him and marry him."

Yuu's onyx colored eyes turned as hard as stone. "That will never happen," hissed Yuu angrily. "I will not let it happen."

"How? Are you going to challenge him again? You're not nowhere's nearly as strong as this man most likely is."

"I know! You do not have to tell me. I know I am not as strong as him. The fight we had clearly shows that he could have defeated me at any time. I just wish . . . I could defeat him and show my father that he was right when he left that wimp behind. Everything was fine until he showed up. Now, my father . . . I can see the love and hope shining in his eyes. He may tell me, that man, his brothers or all of Americus that he does not love that man anymore. But I know the truth. He loves that man more than he loves me or Ni-ni."

"Surly you don't mean that." Henri stared at the boy appalled that he would even say his father loved the other man more than his children.

"I do mean it," said Yuu picking up a rock and throwing it into the river and sighed. "For as long as I can remember, that sadness has always been in his eyes. But now that that man has come back . . . " He shrugged his shoulders not bothering to finish his sentence. "I have never seen such a look of deep intense love in his eyes before. Even when dad was still alive. Don't get me wrong, he did love dad but it was never with the intensity of how he loves this man."

"Than maybe you should give him a chance."

"Give him a chance! For what? So, he can keep my father hanging on a string for years with the promise of one day they would be married." Yuu snorted. "You forget, he thinks marriages between men are disgusting and immoral. I hate him. I wish he would just leave us alone."

"Well, if you hate him that much than you should give him to Count Drakko."

Yuu stared up at the boy in shock.

"If you've heard the rumors, you know that they absorb the powers of demons like a vampire," said Henri.

Yuu sighed as he thought about his friend's suggestion. "Wouldn't that kill him? I know I hate him and several times I wished he was dead but my father would be sad. You didn't see my father when�dad died. I don't ever want to see my father look like that again."� He glared at the f�lowing water.� "And I am pretty sure he would be devastated if something� happened to that wimp."

"From what I've heard, the person isn't killed. They just have all their powers sucked out of them until they are just a regular human. At least that's what I heard," said Henri. "You could just go talk to Count Drakko in person."

"What the heck are you talking about? There is no way I am going anywhere near Dragoon."

"I don't mean go there," said Henri rolling his eyes smirking. "No, I mean talk to him here. I heard that he was staying at one of the inn's in town." He leaned close to his friend and whispered. "I even seen one of his chevaliers looking into a dress shop."

"So he's here. I was wondering about that?"

"About what?"

"Well, this morning my father received a bonding bracelet from Count Drakko," said Yuu picking up another rocking throwing it into the river.

"Oh, I see," said Henri staring curiously at his friend. "So, will he accept the proposal?"

Yuu snorted. "No. My father can't stand him and I can't say I blame him. And even if he did like Count Drakko it wouldn't work because the love of his life decided to make an appearance after ten years of being absent." Yuu sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about what his friend said about the vampire. _'It was an interesting suggestion and if�it looks as though my father will forgive that man.� I could� .� . . '�� _He stopped to think more about it as he drummed his finger against his bent knee._��'Well, it's an option I will keep in mind.'��_�

Yuu looked up at the sky to see that the sun was in the center of sky. "Hey it's noon, you want to come up to the house and have lunch."

"Yeah," said Henri. The two boys got to their feet and headed back to the house.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh

Chapter 16

Greta sat on the bed in Yuuri's room thinking about what was said when she visited Wolfram earlier that morning.

**-Flashback-**

"I know that you don't mean that because I didn't raise you to hate your father."

"I do mean it. And I will never forgive him for what he did to you, for what he did to me." Yuu turned and ran out of the room crying.

Wolfram fell to his knees lowering his head. His hands rested on his lap clenched into fists. "Dammit!"

"Poppa," Greta said hesitantly. "Poppa, is it true what Yuu said?"

Wolfram said nothing.

"Speak to me poppa." She took a step toward Wolfram's kneeling form. "Did Yuuri take advantage of you?"

"No! No, he didn't. It wasn't like that. He was drunk . . ."

Greta could hear the tears and pain in his voice. She could also see tears trickling down his face.

"And I . . . could have easily gotten away from him but I . . . I was so lonely. All night I stood there watching as he smiled and danced with all those pretty girls." His tears flowed from his eyes wetting his robe. "I knew that this would probably be my only chance to be with him." Wolfram raised his head staring up at the ceiling as his tears fell back into his hair. "I wanted his love so badly that I lowered myself to let a drunken man take me. I needed his touch that much. One night of drunken passion was all he offered me and I took it with no regrets. Although it may not have meant anything to him, it meant the world to me. . . So, maybe in a way, I did take advantage of him." Wolfram slowly got to his feet and kept his back turned to her. "I have to get dressed. I have some things to do. Excuse me. Anne will show you the way out." Then he left Greta alone.

_'Oh poppa.' _She sighed sadly and shook her head.

**-End of Flashback-**

_'What a mess.' _Greta sighed staring at her hands resting in her lap. _'You have royally screwed up big time daddy.' _She fell back onto the bed and turned her head to stare out the balcony doors at the blue sky outside.

Greta was worried about her parents and she really hadn't gotten much sleep that night. The lids to her eyes were slowly closing when she heard the door open. Snapping her eyes open, she sat up and glared at her father.

Upon walking into his room, Yuuri was happy to see his daughter but the smile fell from his face as he noticed the angry scowl marring her pretty face. He frowned and closed the door behind him. "What's wrong Greta?"

"I just got back from Wolfram's house," she said still glaring at him.

"So, did you have a nice visit?"

"No, I didn't. Yuu still doesn't like you."

"I kind of figured that," said Yuuri sitting down next to her.

"I also learned of something that you neglected to tell us," she said.

"Oh and what was that?"

"That you were drunk when Yuu was conceived and that you accused Wolfram of taking advantage of you the next day." Greta crossed her arms across her chest. Yuuri groaned as he could not bare to see the disappointed look in his little girl's eyes. "Honestly daddy, how could you say something so stupid. You know Wolfram would never do something so sleazy. Even if he didn't love you, he would never do something so barbaric. His pride and honor would not allow him to stoop so low."

"I know," said Yuuri burying his face in his hands. "I know. When I remembered what really happened, well let's just say Wolfram was right. I was a wimp." He sighed removing his hands from his face to look up into the face of his daughter. "I should have apologized but I was too embarrassed to admit that I had been the one that had taken advantage of him."

Greta sighed and placed one arm around his shoulders pulling him close. "Well dad, you might still be able to win Wolfram over but it's Yuu I'm worried about."

"Oh, why do you say that?"

"Well, he and Wolfram got into an argument this morning and he said that if he could he would kill you," said Greta.

Yuuri moaned as he rested his head against her shoulder. "I feel so useless. Wolfram wants nothing to do with me and my own son hates me. Maybe I should just leave."

"No, you can't. If you leave now after finding them, they will think that everything they thought and said about you is true." Greta tightened her grip around his shoulders. "You should, no, you have to stay and see this through. You have to show them that you have no intentions of deserting them. And as for Yuu hating you, I think he is more or less angry because you were not there for him like you were for me."

"You have to remember Yuuri. Girls can generally cope without having a father figure in our life. But a boy is different, there is just something special about a boy bonding with his real father. I have no doubt that captain Ellis took care of Yuu and loved him but for a boy, it is through this father/son bond that they know who they are. I wish I knew how to explain this better to you."

Yuuri leaned over and kissed Greta on the cheek. "It's okay. I think I understand exactly what you are trying to say. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Greta said smiling. "So, what are you going to do now? You're not invited to the birthday party."

"And Eric just told me that he was going to postpone his meeting with Wolfram for another week."

"That's not good."

"I know but I will think of something," he said smiling to her. "Now that I have found Wolfram and my son. I have no intentions of leaving here without them."

xxxxx

Wolfram had the backyard decorated with colorful banners and streamers for Dominique's birthday party. The servants had brought out the tables and chairs and placed them beneath the shimmering Rain Tree near the pond. It was only a couple hours until the guests arrived. Dominique was filled with excitement as she put on her prettiest party dress. Esmeralda had returned and was combing out the girl's long hair.

"Oh Esmeralda, I am so glad you made it back in time for my party," said the girl sitting in the chair while swinging her feet back and forth.

"I am also," said the older woman. "Besides, I heard on the wind that there was trouble in Americus."

Dominique sighed as the smile dropped from her face. "Yeah, it seems that brother Yuu and I have different fathers." The girl stared at her reflection in the mirror. "I don't know the whole story but when Yuu met the man he attacked him."

Esmeralda grimaced as she stopped combing the girl's hair. "I bet that wasn't a pretty sight."

"No, it wasn't. Yuu was so angry that I was really scared of him. He had this scary look in his eyes." Tears started to run down her face. "Every since then, Yuu and poppa have been different."

"Different, how?"

"Well, they have become so quiet. Before we use to always talk and laugh now they hardly say anything to each other." She buried her tear stained face into her little hands and sob helplessly. "Yuu hates him so much. I think he would have killed that man if I hadn't stopped him."

Esmeralda pulled Dominique out of the chair and held the weeping child in her arms. Her hands moved in gentle circles as she tried to sooth the upset child. "It's okay sweetheart. Everything will be all right."

"No, it won't. Nothing will ever be the same again and it's all that man's fault. I wished he had never come here."

"There there, you'll see. Everything will work out in the end," said Esmeralda stroking the girl's silky purple colored hair. "I know everything may look bleak now but it will get better. I promise."

"I hope so," said Dominique wiping the tears from her eyes. "Because I don't like seeing my family so torn."

"So will I meet this mystery man at the party tonight?"

"No, daddy said he didn't invite him. He only invited my uncles and their families, my adopted sister and grandmother," she said.

"Too bad." said Esmeralda. _'I wanted to see this man that has all of Wolfram's heart.'_

Dominique pursed her lips as she spoke again. "And he also invited someone called the great stage or the great slade . . .

"You mean the Great Sage," said Esmeralda arching a delicate brow.

"Yeah, that's it. Do you know him?"

"No, but I have heard of him." She smiled as she sat Dominique on her feet and straightened the wrinkles out of her dress. "There, you're all ready. Don't you look pretty."

Dominique wore a pretty pink gown made of silk with ruffles and lace. She wore a pair of matching silk pink slippers on her feet. Then Esmeralda placed a thin golden serpent ban on her head. Dangling from its mouth was a small diamond that rested against the center of her forehead. Esmeralda wore the same style except that instead of a diamond, the serpent in her ban was an emerald.

"This ban is to signify to all that you are an apprentice and a member of the Coven."

Dominique smiled at her teacher and hugged her.

xxxxx

Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door. "Enter," said Esmeralda. Wolfram opened the door and smiled as he gazed upon his daughter. "Dominique, you look beautiful." He walked into the room and lifted her into his arms.

"Thank you daddy." The child giggled and squirmed as her father nipped her on the neck. "Look daddy," she said pointing at the golden headban. "Esmeralda said that I'm her . . . prentice and that I am also a member of the Coven."

Wolfram arched a brow at the witch.

"Well, she always was my apprentice. This makes it official."

Wolfram then turned back to his little girl. "Congradulations, my little witch angel." He tickled her on the side. She giggled and squirmed in his embrace.

"Are you ready?" He kissed her cheek and placed her on her feet. "The guests will be arriving soon, go tell your brother. I believe I last saw him in his room."

"Okay daddy." Dominique said happily and skipped out of her room.

"So Wolfram, how have you been?" Esmeralda asked.

Wolfram sighed as he sat on the foot of the bed. "I take it you heard about what happened?"

"It was hard to miss. The wind kept whispering to me about a fight between your son and the demon king of Shin Makoku."

Wolfram lowered his head shaking it slowly. "I should have listened to Ellis. He wanted me to take Yuu to meet Yuuri when he was younger." Then he laid back against the bed. "He warned me that the longer I kept Yuu away from his real father the deeper his anger toward Yuuri would become. It seems his warning has come to pass."

"So, why didn't you?" asked Esmeralda sitting beside him.

"I was afraid that he would take Yuu away from me."

"Ellis wouldn't have let that happen."

"What could he do about it? After all, Yuu is Yuuri's child. He had every right to take him. Then I became terrified when I thought of something else. What if Yuu wanted to stay with his father because . . . well, Yuuri just has this aura about him. Anyone he comes into contact with, he just has this way of getting them to side with him." Wolfram smiled. "I don't know if that's because of Julia or because it's his nature but I knew that if Yuu met him he would not want to come back with me."

Esmeralda turned her head. "You don't give your son much credit, do you?" she stared up at the ceiling. "Do you really think any child would leave the parent that birth him and took care of him for someone that didn't even know he was alive?"

"I don't know anymore," sighed Wolfram. "Right now, I am so tired of this entire situation."

"Well then, if you are tired, don't you think it's about time you did something about it. Wolfram," said Esmeralda sitting up and staring down at him, "I have known you since you arrived on my doorstep wanting to do something wonderful for your husband. From what I've seen and what you have told me, you have always done things to please other people whether its letting your true love marry someone else or giving Ellis a beautiful daughter, it's time you did something for yourself." She raked her fingers through the golden bang that rested across his forehead. "What is it that you want?"

"I want . . . I want . . . What I want is to be with Yuuri. I want Yuuri to love me as deeply as I love him. I thought that being separated from him would make the pain and the need for him go away but it doesn't. It just makes it worse as the years go by."

"Yes, I know the feeling. I felt as you do now. When my husband died, I moved into the forest to get far away from all those painful memories." Esmeralda leaned against one of the thick post of the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "But no matter how far I went I could not outrun those memories of all the good times we shared."

"So what did you do?"

"I'm sure the answer to my situation probably won't help you. I mean our situations are different. Whereas my husband is dead, the person you love is still alive."

"You maybe right but I would like to know what you did."

"Well," she smiled. "I realized that I could either drown in the misery and the memories of my past. Or I could move forward. And although I live by myself in the forest, I have moved on with my life. I know that Renaud would not want me to mourn."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I repeat. You should do what you want to do." She looked into Wolfram's face and the blonde turned to face her. "My friend, this is your life. No one else can live it for you, not me, Yuu, Dominique or your demon king only you can decide what makes you happy." She stood up and smooth out the wrinkles in her dress. "Now, we should go and make sure the birthday girl is still clean. She has a knack for getting dirty and looking so innocent about it."

Wolfram took her outstretched hand and pulled himself to his feet. "Thank you for your advice, Esmeralda."

"Anytime." She linked her arm around his and they walked out of the room.

xxxxx

It was finally time as the guests all arrived together. It was just a small affair for family and friends. As Wolfram had taught her, Dominique stood beside her father to welcome her guests. Eric was first to enter the backyard with Derrick and Corwyn in tow. Each man held a brightly colored wrapped gift. Wolfram asked them to place their gift on the table that was next to the dinner table. Following behind them was Gwendal, the elder demon grunted as way of greeting his brother. Then he knelt down before his niece.

"So little one, how old are you today?" asked Gwendal.

"I am six uncle Gwenal," she said smiling up at him.

"I thought she was already six." The elder demon looked up at his brother frowning.

"No, she's six," said Wolfram.

"Yeah. I am this many years old uncle Gwenal." She held up two fingers on one hand and one finger on her other hand.

The adorable way she called him uncle Gwenal made the elder man want to scoop her up into his arms and hug her to death. 'She's so cute.' Gwendal's one weakness. Things that are cute and no one was as cute as both of his little nieces. As a small smile touched the corner of his lips, he cupped her chin with one of his hands. "I hope you like Gunter and my gift. We made it for you with our own two hands." He held the bright red gift up for her to see.

"Ooohhhh," Dominique said with wide-eyed awe as she reached for the present.

"Not until later." Gwendal held the gift out of her reach. She pouted at him and she was just too adorable for her own good. The elder demon was almost tempted to let her open her present.

"If it's what I think it is I'm sure she will love the gift, brother," said Wolfram smiling at his eldest brother. "So where is Gunter?"

"He sends his apologies. He wanted to come but he wasn't feeling well," said Gwendal.

"And you didn't stay with him?" The blonde looked apalled at his brother.

"I wanted to stay but he ran me out of the room saying something about getting me out from under his feet. Then he told me to enjoy my day with my family."

Then Conrad along with his family walked around the back. Dominique squealed in excitement when she saw her cousins. The twins gathered around Dominique talking a mile a minute.

"Welcome to my home, brother Conrad," said Wolfram embracing his brother.

Conrad was taken aback at the behavior of his little brother. It was weird having his beloved little brother back. They had been apart for so long until the elder man thought they would never be able to seal up the rift in their relationship. But here was Wolfram welcoming him to his home and hugging him. This truly has turned out to be a wonderful day for him.

"Thank you for inviting us," said Conrad smiling.

"Hey brat, don't I get a hug," said Josak smirking at the blonde. "I am your brother-in-law." And not waiting, he pounced on the blonde hugging him tight. Conrad chuckled as he watched his little brother fight off the playful affection of his orange hair husband.

"Wolfe," came his mother sultry voice. She grabbed Wolfram and held him tightly in the crevice of her bosom. "Wolfe dear, I wished you had sent me a letter telling me about all the handsome men this side of the world had."

"Oh mother," the blonde rolled his eyes but it had no effect since his face was still planted between her bosom. He just sighed and let her hold him. He heard the Great Sage say something. Wolfram just raised a hand acknowledging him as his mother began to rock him from side to side in her arms. "I really missed you," she whispered in his ear.

Wolfram smiled and looked up into her wet jade colored eyes smiling. "I missed you too but if yoU tell anyone, I'll have to deny it."

They heard Gwendal clearing his throat and the two reluctantly separated.

"Where did my pretty little granddaughter sneak off to," said Celi happily.

"Well Wolfram, it seems that Dominique would rather play than greet us old folks," said Conrad chuckling.

Wolfram turned to see his little girl playing with Rachel, Roland and Shadow. The big cat playfully pounced on the children as they laughed and wrestled with the panther.

Wolfram sighed as he watched the children roll around on the ground. "Well, it is her party and she can do what she wants." He shrugged his shoulders.

Just then the maid, Anne, walked out to the backyard and informed them that dinner would be served shortly. Wolfram told her to wait until everyone was seated before serving dinner.

As Anne walked back into the house, Yuu and Esmeralda walked out of the house. It was awkward at first considering the last time Yuu saw his uncles. He was trying to annihilate his own father, their king. But the boy just pushed it out of his mind as he nodded in greeting to his uncles.

"Well, and who is this lovely young woman," said Murata smiling as he took Esmeralda's hand kissing the back of it.

Wolfram rolled his eyes shaking his head at the antics of the so called wise man, Ken Murata. "Esmeralda Dupre, this lecher is the great Sage, Ken Murata."

"So you're the legendary wise man of Shin Makoku," she said smiling.

"Yes I am and if there is anything I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

Wolfram walked up to the man and slapped his hand forcing him to release Esmeralda's hand. "If she wants to be groped, she can just walk down a dark alley." Then Wolfram steered her toward his family and friends. "This is my elder brother Conrad Weller and his husband, Josak Gurierre. And those two little ones playing with Dominique are their children, Roland and Rachel."

"Yuu was right," said Esmeralda holding out a hand to Conrad. "You are the spitting image of Corwyn except for the hair." She looked from Conrad to Corwyn back to Conrad. "I guess that must be a family trait."

"What is?" asked Conrad.

"The kindness and gentleness in your eyes."

"Yes yes and it all belongs to me," said Josak taking her hand away from his husband and shaking it. "Nice to meet you, lady Esmeralda. I hope our little Wolfie poo hasn't been too much of a headache."

"Josak!" shrieked Wolfram as he quickly turned the giggling Esmeralda to meet the rest of his family. "This is my eldest brother Gwendal von Voltaire and this is his stepdaughter Gisela von Christ. Gunter is my brother's husband and Gisela's father. He could not make it as he was not feeling well."

"It is a pleasure to meet you lord von Voltaire," She held out her hand and the stoic man took it kissing the back. "Lady Gisela." She nodded her head in greetings to the healer. "I hope the illness isn't serious."

"Thank you for your concern but it's nothing serious. He's just pregnant," said Gisela smiling.

"And this lovely young woman here is my mother, Cecilie von Spitzwig," said Wolfram.

"Oh Wolfie, you're so sweet calling your mother young and lovely," Cecilie threw her arms around him and pulled him into a smothering hug. Once again, he did not fight her overzealous embrace. Although he would never admit it aloud, he really missed her hugs. "So tell me lady Dupre, how is it you come to know my little Wolfie?"

"Well, I'm the one who helped him to conceive Dominique," said Esmeralda.

"I thought there was something familiar about the spirit energy coming from you," said Murata smiling. Everyone looked at him puzzled. His smile widened as his eyes locked with those of Esmeralda. "It seems that lady Esmeralda is a member of the Coven."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh

**A/N- this chapter is actually part of chapter 16. i just cut the chapter in half. here is the second part.**

Chapter 17

"I thought there was something familiar about the spirit energy coming from you," said Murata smiling. Everyone looked at him puzzled. His smile widened as his eyes locked with those of Esmeralda. "It seems that lady Esmeralda is a member of the Coven."

Esmeralda smirked at the black hair man. "So the rumors about you are true. You truly are intelligent."

"Well, I like to think so."

"And a lecher," mumbled Wolfram. "But yes, she is a member of the Coven. In fact she is or were the last of the witches until my little Dominique was born."

"So what Wolfram said is true. There was a witch born in the von Bielefeld family generations ago?" asked Gisela.

"Yes, it's safe to say that this person was part of the Coven," said Esmeralda.

"But, there is no mentioning in the von Bielefeld history about their being a witch in the family," said Gwendal.

"There wouldn't be. The Coven was a private group. They did not want to be bothered by people coming to see them outside their sanctuary. So, they never told their husbands who they truly were." She turned to smile at Dominique. "It's been a long time since a witch of Dominique's status has been born. As the last member of the Coven it falls to me to train her to use her powers properly."

Cecilie glanced behind them and saw Yuu standing in the background. "So tell me Wolfie, who is that handsome young man standing behind everyone looking like Gwendal." She giggled as the frowns on her eldest son's face deepened.

"Oh!" He turned to his son and rushed over to him. "Yuu, you haven't met my mother," said Wolfram leading his son over to Cecilie. "Mother. This is my son, Yuu. Son, this is your grandmother Cecilie von Spitzweg."

"It is an honor to meet you grandmother," said Yuu bowing to her.

"My, aren't you a polite gentleman," she said smiling at her grandson and raking her fingers through his midnight hair.

"This is my friend Gisela." He turned the boy toward the green hair young woman.

"So, you are the one that kept my father informed about all that was happening."

"Yes I am," said Gisela smiling down at the boy. "And it is a pleasure to finally meet you, Yuu."

"Thank you Lady Gisela for being a friend to my father in his time of need," said Yuu. "Heaven knows, he certainly couldn't count on that fool."

"Yuu, that will be enough," Wolfram said through gritted teeth. "This is a birthday party for your sister. Do not ruin it for her."

"You're right father. Please forgive me."

"You look just like the pictures of Shibuya when he was a kid," said Murata smiling at the boy.

Yuu said nothing as his dark eyes seemed to smoulder with rage at being compared to that wimp. "I look nothing like him and I would advise you to keep your opinion to yourself," he hissed.

"Although," Murata went on to say as though he hadn't heard the threat, "he was in a frilly dress with his hair in pig tails."

Yuu arched a brow at hearing that. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, your grandmother wanted a girl but what she got was him. So according to her, she would put him in a dress and put his hair in pig tails like a girl."

"Sort of like what I use to do with Wolfie," Cecilie said jovially.

"Mother!" Wolfram shrieked appalled.

"Now now Wolfie, you looked cute in those dresses."

Wolfram groaned and turned when his son spoke. The boy had not moved his gaze from Murata.

"So, what you are saying is that his mother is to blame for his disgust of same gender relationships?" said Yuu.

"I'm sure the Great sage is not implying that," said Conrad trying to get his angry nephew to see reason. "Yuuri has nothing against same gender relationships. Your uncle and I are both married to men and Yuuri is quite happy for the both of us."

Yuu snorted as his eyes seemed to darken with rage. "You maybe right about that but than again, you two weren't engaged to marry him. So your statement about him accepting your marriages to other men is a mute point."

Wolfram could hear the strain in Yuu's voice as the boy tried to calmly hold back his anger. He wished they would just drop the subject all together.

"But if you want to be technical about it, I will just say he hates the fact that another man wanted to marry him." The boy folded his arms across his chest glaring at them. "Personally, I think my father should be glad that he abandoned that sinking ship called Yuuri."

Murata chuckled as he pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Well Wolfram, it seems that you and Captain Ellis did a fine job of raising the boy. The only drawback is you raised him as an adult instead of as a child." Then he turned those dark orbs upon Yuu. "You are so like Shibuya when he was fifteen. Especially when he went into maoh mode and started handing out justice. You may think you hate him but you don't and do you know why?"

Yuu only grunted and began tapping his foot against the ground in agitation. Who in the hell does this four eyed freak think he is? He knows nothing about him. He's just like all the rest of them. All they seem to care about is how much that wimp is suffering. Not one of them is thinking about his father. "Do tell, oh wise man of old," the boy said in scathing contempt.

"Yuu, please don't do anything, not today," said Wolfram worried. He could see the rage boiling in the boy's eyes. Why couldn't Murata keep his mouth closed?

The great sage walked up to Yuu and cupped the boy's chin. Tilting Yuu's face up so the boy could look him in the eyes. Those dark wise eyes seem to stare straight through Yuu to take a glimpse at the youngster's soul. "Because no matter what you say or what you do, the fact still remains that you are Yuuri Shibuya's son. And there's not a child alive that does not want to get to know their father." Then he raised his other hand and raked his fingers through the boy's soft hair. "Wolfram raised you as an adult and your behavior reflects that upbringing. If that's the case, then you should act like one and not a petty child. An adult would talk things out. A child would act foolish and behave stubbornly, and a child would refuse to hear what anyone has to say." The light reflected off the glasses as Murata stared into the boy's eyes. "So Yuu Shibuya, which are you? A sensible adult or a spoiled chid?"

Gwendal stepped forward. "He's right, Yuu. Your father can be an idiot. Shinou knows, he tested my patience many a days when he first arrived in Shin Makoku but one thing I know for sure about him. He would never truly or intentionally hurt the people he cared about. So, it's time you put your hatred away and work on making your relationship with your father better. He is suffering, little one. He has suffered for as long as he has known he had a son out there."

"Suffering, huh." He jerked his chin out of Murata's grasp and slapped the hand in his hair away. "Well, I'm glad he's suffering. If it was up to me I would make sure he suffered even more than he is now." Yuu straightened his shoulders and stared Gwendal straight in the eyes. "If you think that by telling me he is suffering," then he turned that icy stare at Murata, "or giving me some lame ass sage advice will make me change my mind about the wimp. I'm here to tell you. It's not going to work. I care nothing about him or the fact that he is suffering as you put it. Although I doubt seriously that he truly knows what the word means. I wish he would just return to where he came from because as I have said before, my only other father is and will forever be Captain Ellis Gilbit."

"Oh my sweet little grandson, why are you filled with so much hate for your own father?" asked Cecilie sadly.

The boy turned to face her and arched his brow once again. "My question to you is why aren't you angry with him? It's because of him that your son," he looked at Cecilie and then to his uncles, "your brother, found it necessary to runaway. You seem to care more about him instead of my father."

"That's not true," said Conrad. "We love Wolfram very much."

"Than why is it you all seem to care more about 'his majesty' well-being?" The boy turned watery, angry eyes upon them but he made sure not to yell. He knew his Ni-ni would become scared and he did not want that, not today. "You have no ideal of all the pain and suffering my father went through. Especially since I was the one causing him the pain." Tears fell like rain from his eyes.

"That's not true, Yuu," said Wolfram pulling his son into his arms. "You have only brought me nothing but joy and happiness. How can you say something like that?"

Yuu pushed himself out of his father's embrace to stare up into the blonde's shocked face. "I may not be old but for as long as I have been able to comprehend the meaning of sadness, it has always been in your eyes."

Yuu's words were like being kicked in the stomach by a horse. He had hoped that he would be able to hide his sadness from his children. He knew Ellis could see it because the man knew how he felt about Yuuri. But he never dreamed that Yuu was able to see it as well. Then he began to wonder if Dominique could see the sadness also. Wolfram bit his bottom lip shaking his head wanting to deny what his nine-year-old son was telling him.

"You know it to be true father. Every time you looked at me, you saw his face. You were happy with dad but your heart was never his. You had given your heart away a long time ago. Although you hide this sadness from Dominique, you could not hide it from dad . . . or from me." He smiled sadly at his father. "Sometimes, I think you loved him more than you loved either me or Ni-ni."

"No, don't say that," whispered Wolfram as he took his weeping son into his arms again. "I would do anything for the two of you." Wolfram's tears fell from his eyes to soak the top of Yuu's head but the boy cared not for his wet hair.

"Anything except turn away from the man that has your heart." Once again he pulled himself out of Wolfram's grasp.

Conrad was about to say something but Yuu raised a hand stopping him. "This is a birthday party for my sister and I will not ruin it by discussing that man." He dried the tears from his eyes and plastered a fake smile on his face. "If you will excuse me, I will gather Ni-ni and the others since the servants will be serving the food soon." Yuu turned and walked away.

Wolfram lowered his head and didn't fight as Conrad pulled him into his arms. "What have I done?" His tears soaked the front of his brother's jacket. "Oh Shinou, Ellis was right. I should have taken Yuu to Yuuri. Now, he thinks that he's to blame for my sadness." His tears became heavy as his sobs began to get louder. "I don't know what to do any more."

Esmeralda came to stand beside him. "Well, the first thing you need to do is stop your bawling."

Wolfram looked up at her with liquid emerald eyes. She sighed and handed him a handkerchief. "Dry your eyes and stop crying before Dominique sees you. If that happens, she will start crying which will undoubtedly start the other children to crying." She huffed while folding her arms across her chest. "This is why I say demon men shouldn't have babies." She smirked at Wolfram. "You lot gets so emotional."

Wolfram took the handkerchief and smiled at his friend while drying his eyes. He looked toward the house and saw the servants bringing the food out. "This is a party. So for today, let's leave the drama at the door. Agreed."

"Agreed," chimed everyone.

xxxxx

The party went on without any more trouble. Everyone was happy and relaxed. Although Yuu was tense for a while but after watching the antics of his little sister, all the tension in his body seemed to melt away.

It was night time when they finished the meal. Light from Derrick's ingenious glowing globes illuminated the darkness as the servants brought out a huge birthday cake. The children squealed in delight at the sugary treat. There were six candles sitting on the white frosted cake. After she blew out the candles, Wolfram began to cut and serve the cake.

"Here's a nice big slice for the birthday girl," said Wolfram placing the plate in front of her. Dominique giggled in delight as she took a bite of her cake. Then she placed her fork down and looked at her father.

"I'm through daddy. Can I open the presents now?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Wolfram raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, I get the hint. You would rather open presents instead eat cake." Wolfram removed her plate and placed a box before her. She ripped the paper and squealed in delight at the stuffed animal.

"That is from your uncle Gunter and me," said Gwendal.

"Thank you uncle Gwenal," his niece said hugging the stuffed toy tightly.

"That's a sand bear isn't it?" asked Josak.

Gwendal scowled and Dominique frowned at him. "Oh uncle Josak, you're so silly." She giggled at him. "It's not a sand bear. It's Shadow."

Gwendal smiled and nodded his head looking smugly at the others. Well how were they to know that Wolfram's daughter would be able to understand Gwendal's mixed up animals.

"Look Shadow, it's you," she said holding the stuffed toy up for the panther to see.

If they didn't know any better, they would swear the big cat looked at the child as though she had lost her mind. Then Shadow sniffed the toy for a while and became bored. The cat yawned and laid back down at her feet.

Then she opened up the rest of her presents. She got a strange devices from Derrick. He called it a voice sender. Dominique held one and Derrick had the other. He pressed the black button and then spoke into the gray box. His voice was heard coming out of the box that Dominique was holding. Everyone was impressed by the device.

"And this little baby doesn't need the use of demonic power in order to work," said Derrick looking knowingly at Gwendal and smiled.

The elder man snorted. "Now, if you can only teach your cousin to make inventions like that my life at the castle would be peaceful." Everyone burst out laughing.

Then Dominique opened her other presents. She received jewelry from Eric. Beautiful gowns, hair clips, shoes and more jewelry from Cecilie. An assortment of bath oils from Corwyn. A music box from Murata. Dolls from Rachel and Roland. Books about the many adventures of Anissina from her adopted big sister. Greta told Dominique that these were her favorite books to read when she was little. She received a foil fencing sword from Conrad and Josak. A book of bedtime stories from Gisela.

"I couldn't bring your present," said Esmeralda. "You will have to get it tomorrow when you come to the house for your lessons."

"Okay," pouted the girl.

"Now, it's time for mine and father's gift," said Yuu excited. He ran around the house and came back shortly with a beautiful black and white pony. Dominique squealed in delight as she jumped to her feet and ran to the animal. She stroked the pony's soft mane and hugged its neck.

"Thank you daddy and you too, Yuu. I just love him."

"I'm glad but you have to take good care of him," said Wolfram smiling.

"I will. I promise."

Yuu smiled at the excitement in his little sister's voice as she hugged and cooed at the pony. He glanced up and the smile fell from his face as his dark eyes began to smoulder. "WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?"

xxxxx

Everyone looked at Yuu and then turned in the direction he was looking in. Standing at the gate that led to the backyard was Yuuri. In his hand he held a colorful wrapped package.

"I thought he wasn't suppose to show his face around here," the boy turned accusing eyes upon his blonde hair father.

"You needn't worry," said Yuuri. "I will not stay long. I just wanted to give your sister her birthday present. I went to Earth to get it and I just got back." He walked up to them. Dominique hid behind Wolfram's leg peeping out at the black hair man. "Happy birthday." He held the gift out to her.

"I don't want it. I just want you to leave us alone. We were happy. Yuu was never angry and daddy was never sad until you came here."

Yuuri knelt before the girl and placed the box on the ground. Yuu came to stand behind his sister and placed a hand on her shoulder. His dark eyes glowed with anger.

"I know I have made your father unhappy. I have done so for as long as we have known each other but I intend to change that. I know you may want me gone but I'm sorry little one I cannot do what you want. I was a fool for letting him go ten years ago but I swore that once I found him I would never let him go again. I love your father very much and I want to spend the rest of my life making him happy."

Yuu snorted.

"I know you may not believe that Yuu but it is the truth. Deep within the core of my heart I have always loved your father but I was too blinded by my prejudice and stupidity to realize that what I felt for Wolfram was not friendship but love."

Yuu scoffed moving his sister to stand behind him. "You never loved my father. You're nothing but a lying hypocrite. You love him." The boy snorted. "Did you love him the night of your return party when you slept with him in your drunken state? And did you love him the next morning when you accused him of taking advantage of you."

Everyone gasped in shock. The boy arched a dark brow. "So, you didn't know." The boy scowled. "I guess it would have shattered your illusion of him being perfect if you knew he was nothing but a hypocrite." He stared at his uncles. "Didn't any of you ask him what happened?"

"It was a few months after Wolfram disappeared that we found out Wolfram was pregnant," said Conrad. "After that, well, wanting to know why it happened didn't seem important."

"All that matter to us was to find our brother and our niece or nephew and to make sure the two of you were safe," said Gwendal.

"Yuu . . . son, believe me when I say, that was the worst mistake I could have made," said Yuuri as he looked up to Wolfram. "And for that I am truly sorry."

"So, are you saying that you are fine with marrying another man," said Yuu.

"I did propose to your father but I found out that my proposal is null and void because he is a citizen of Americus." He turned to look into the dark smouldering eyes of his son. "But yes, I am all right with marrying another man."

"You have spent a majority of your life on this other world, according to what father has told me. Are you saying that you can just throw away fifteen years of learned behavior just like that?"

"I . . .I" Yuuri hesitated.

"I thought so," Yuu sneered at him. "I knew you were a hypocrite but I didn't figure you were a liar as well."

"I'm not lying. Fine. You want the truth." Yuuri stood up and glared down at his son. "There is still a part of me that still thinks two men getting married is wrong but I am willing to change." He then turned to look at Wolfram with love filled eyes. "I meant what I said. I do love you Wolfram and if I have to I will wait for as long as it takes for you to give me another chance."

Wolfram turned away from Yuuri's heated gaze as he felt his heart thump wildly against his chest. Could what Yuuri said be true? Has Yuuri always been in love with Wolfram? He bit his bottom lip not knowing what to do.

"You've said your lies now leave my house," snapped Yuu.

Yuuri continued to stare at Wolfram as the blonde refused to look him in the eyes. "So, am I not even worthy of getting a second chance Wolfram?" He asked sadly.

Wolfram jerked his head up to stare into gentle pleading eyes. The blond was beside himself with indecision. He didn't know what to do. Should he tell Yuuri to leave? Did he really want Yuuri to disappear out of his life once again now that he knows the truth? What was the truth? That Yuuri Shibuya, the 27th demon king of Shin Makoku was in love with Wolfram and only Wolfram.

Taking the blonde's silence as meaning he wanted to never see him again, Yuuri looked down at the girl. "I hope you like my gift and happy birthday." He turned and walked away.

_'So, that was the demon king from Shin Makoku.' _Esmeralda took a bite of the birthday cake and watched as the double black disappeared from the backyard._ 'Wow. No wonder Wolfram is so in love with him. He is quite handsome.' _Then she turned her attention back to Wolfram._ 'Well Wolfram, this is the moment of truth. You can either live a half life, living only for your children or you could live a complete life with your children and the man you truly love.' _

As Wolfram stood there with his head lowered and hands clutched at his side. He remembered what Esmeralda had told him.

_'I repeat. You shoud do what you want to do.' _Wolfram raised his head to stare at the gate Yuuri had walked out of as he continued to remember the witch's advice._ 'My friend, this is your life. No one else can live it for you, not me, Yuu, Dominique or your demon king, only you can decide on what makes you happy.' _

_'That's right. I am the only one that can decided that. And what makes me happy is being with Yuuri. I love him. I love him. I love him.' _Wolfram started walking toward the gate. He could hear Yuu yelling in the background but it did not matter. All that matter was finding Yuuri before he vanished from his sight again.

xxxxx

Yuu stared in shock as his father rushed out of the backyard running after the man that caused him nothing but heart ache and misery.

"How could you father," Yuu said angrily.

"Yuu," said Esmeralda drawing the boy's attention to herself. "Yuu, this is your father's decision."

"No. Nonononononono! I can't let this happen." Yuu's dark eyes were filled with anger. "I won't let this happen." He turned and ran away from the house.

Dominique watched with a heavy heart as her daddy and brother left. She didn't know why or how but she knew something terrible was going to happen. She knelt down and picked up the present. Slowly she unwrapped it and then opened the box. Inside was a beautiful porcelain doll with a white painted face, red lips and black eyes. Her long, black hair was up in a bun with little sticks poking out of her hair, and the doll wore a lovely silk red kimono. Dominique just stared at the pretty doll not really registering that her vision had gone blurry.

Suddenly she felt tiny arms wrap around her shoulders as she looked up to see Roland and Rachel hugging her. "You'll see. Everything will work out and you and your family will be happy again," said Rachel. "So don't cry."

Cry? Dominique touched her cheek and pulled her hand back to look at the tears soaking her fingers. When did she started to cry? Now that she realized she was crying. She could not seem to stop as the flow became heavy. She dropped the doll to the ground and buried her face into her hands. Falling to her knees, she continued to sob out all her pain.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh**

Chapter 18

When Wolfram made it to the front of the house, he watched as the carriage with his love disappeared into the night. He was gone. No, it can't be. Not after waiting and wanting for so long for Yuuri to love him. "Yuuri," he said breathlessly and began walking. "Yuuri!" he yelled running after the black hair monarch. But it was too late, he was already out of hearing range._ 'I have to get to him and tell him how I feel.' _

Just as he was about to run all the way to the palace, Yuu stepped out of the shadows. "Father." His voice stopped Wolfram from leaving.

The blonde turned to stare at his son. "Yuu. What are you doing here? You should be . . . "

Before Wolfram could finish, Yuu interrupts him. "You're going back to him, aren't you?"

Wolfram said nothing. He just turned away. His silence was Yuu's answer.

"How could you?" His tears glistened in his dark eyes.

"You don't understand." He kept his back turned to the boy.

"Than please explain to me why you would want to throw yourself at the feet of a man that caused you nothing but pain and misery." He wiped the tears from his eyes but more formed to trickle down his cheeks.

"I love him, Yuu. I have always loved him. I could say I hate him all I want or say hurtful things to him but it would be a lie. The truth is I love him very much and I will continue to love him until time itself came to a halt."

"Is he more important to you than me and Ni-ni?" The tears fell heavily from his eyes. "Do you love him more than your children?"

Wolfram turned with an appalled expression on his face to stare into the desperate wet eyes of his son. "It's not that I love him more than my children. It's just that I love him in a different way. You know you and Dominique means the world to me. But Yuuri is the man that holds my heart and soul." He walked up to his son and cradled the boy's cheek in his hands. "He is the other half of my soul. He is the one that completes me."

"Didn't dad complete you?" asked Yuu crying. "Don't you love him or are you saying that those happy years we spent together was a lie?"

"I know you love Ellis dearly. I loved him also but he knew that I would never stop loving Yuuri and he accepted that fact. He has always wanted me to take you to meet Yuuri but I was a fool and refused to listen to him. He told me that I was making a mistake by not letting you get to know your real father. I let my fear of him taking you away and my petty jealousy cloud my better judgement." The smile that graced his lips was filled with sadness and regret.

"No, you were right not to take me to him." Yuu held his father's hand tightly in his grasp. "You have nothing to feel sorry about."

Wolfram shook his head sadly. "No. By denying you a chance to meet Yuuri, I not only kept you from giving Yuuri the love that he deserves. But I also deny him the chance of being a father. For that I am very sorry Yuu." A single tear trickled down his cheek. "I see now that Ellis was right. I never wanted nor meant for you to hate Yuuri." Wolfram's eyes softened as he stared into the watery black orbs of his son. "Your behavior toward your father is my fault. I take full responsibility and I intend to make things right."

"Do you think whoring yourself to the man that found you disgusting will make things right," snapped the boy.

Before he had time to think Wolfram backhand the boy across the face. Yuu fell to the ground holding his stinging cheek. A dark bruise was already starting to form on his cheek. "Don't you dare speak to me that way. I am **YOUR** father. You are not **MINE**. So do not presume to think that you can tell me whom I can and cannot see."

Yuu got to his feet glaring down at his feet. His hands were clenched into tight fists at his side.

"Everyone seems to think I did a wonderful job raising you but I can see all I raised was a spoiled little brat that does not care about his father being happy. Now, I am only going to tell you this once more. I love him. Yuuri **IS** your father and nothing you do or say will change that fact. If I want to go back to him than I will do it and no one, not even you can stop me! Do I make myself clear?"

Yuu grinded his teeth together in anger and continued to defiantly glare down at his feet, saying nothing.

"I said do you understand?" Wolfram said through clenched teeth.

Yuu jerked his head up to glare into the angry eyes of his father. "I understand perfectly, father." Yuu sneered. "I understand that you would rather be a whore." Then Yuu turned away from him trembling in anger. "Fine. Go. Go be his whore. I don't care!" he yelled as he ran off into the night.

"Yuu!" Wolfram called after his son. He ran after the boy but he disappeared into the woods around his house. "Yuu! Yuu!" But there was no answer. Wolfram did not know what to do. He raked his fingers through his hair and swore angrily to himself about the situation between him and Yuu. He knew that Dominique would be fine. His family and friends were there. They would make sure no harm came to his daughter. Then he turned in the direction Yuu had run off into. Should he go after his son? The boy was angry with him and they may end up saying things to each other that they would regret. Then he turned to the direction where Yuuri had disappeared to._ 'I should go find Yuur before it's too late. Yuu will be fine. He will come home once he has cooled off.' _Besides he knows where Yuu has run off to. He goes to the same cave every time they have an argument. He will be safe tonight. And then in the morning if Yuu has not returned yet, he and Yuuri will go bring their son home. With his decision made, he turns to follow Yuuri.

_'Please wait for me Yuuri.' _Wolfram took off running toward the city.

xxxxx

After Wolfram ran after Yuuri and Yuu left. Dominique was still kneeling on the ground crying. Rachel and Roland clung to their cousin letting her cry out all her pain and anguish. Gwendal walked over to his niece and took her into his arms. She cried helplessly against his shoulder. He patted her back and whispered soothing words into her ear until the child finally cried herself to sleep.

"The poor thing," said Cecilie walking over to her granddaughter and wiping the tears from the child's face.

"Will Dominique be all right daddy?" Rachel asked sitting in Conrad's lap with her head resting against his chest.

"She will be fine," said Conrad kissing the top of his daughter's head. "I know it must be quite stressful for her seeing the people she loves in turmoil."

"What do we do?" asked Gwendal. "We can't leave her here by herself."

"We will take her back with us," said Eric.

"He's right," said Corwyn. "It is where Wolfram most likely has gone."

"What about Yuu?" asked Gisela. "We should go look for him."

"There's no need in looking for him," said Esmeralda. "Whenever Yuu and Wolfram get into an argument, he stays at his secret hide out until morning. He will be perfectly safe." Then she stood up and went inside. She returned a few minutes later with a change of clothes for Dominique. "I've informed the servants that Wolfram and the children will be staying at the castle tonight and that they should lock up after they have finished cleaning up and putting Dominique's presents in her room." She wrapped her cloak around the sleeping child. "Shall we go?" Then they all went to the carriages and went back to the palace.

xxxxx

Wolfram ran into the palace and nearly ran into Gunter. The lavender hair man grabbed the blonde by the shoulders. "Wolfram, what happened? His majesty ran to his room crying."

Wolfram groaned. "Which room is he in?"

"The one near King Eric's room." Gunter barely had the words out of his mouth before Wolfram ran down the hall.

Once Wolfram came upon the room, he flung the door open without knocking. Yuuri quickly leaped off the bed to stare into Wolfram's sweat dampened face. "Wolfram," said Yuuri shocked. He quickly turned away to wipe the tears from his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Yuuri turned to face his ex-fiance.

"I couldn't let you leave thinking I did not want to be with you," said the blonde closing the door behind him. "I didn't want you to think that I hated you like I said. I didn't mean it." Wolfram lowered his head closing his eyes and sighed as he decided to explain. "I have wanted to hear you say you loved me for so long. When you returned after being absent for two years, I thought that finally you will show me some affection." Then Wolfram raised his head to stare at Yuuri with hurt glowing in his liquid green eyes. And Yuuri's heart broke at what was said next. "But things didn't change. You were the same. It was as though you had not been gone for those two years. You were back to claiming that our engagement was an accident. I was just so angry, frustrated and hurt by your rejection. I should have given you more time to get use to the idea."

"Don't. I should be apologizing to you," said Yuuri walking up to the blonde and resting one hand against his cheek. "I should have taken your feelings into account. I should have realized that what you felt for me was real and deep. I'm sorry for being an idiot and a wimp." Then he dropped down to one knee. "And I promise that I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you if you would give me another chance." Then he reached into his top pocket and pulled out a small black box. "I know that the custom here is different but this custom comes from Earth." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring resting on a black satin pillow.

Yuuri took the ring out of the box. "On Earth, this is how they ask someone to marry them. This ring is a promise to that person that they will marry." He took Wolfram's left hand and squeezed it gently while smiling at the blonde. "Wolfram von Bielefeld Gilbit will you do me the honor of marrying me." Then he slipped the ring on Wolfram's finger. Yuuri smiled as he looked up into the blonde's shocked face.

Tears of joy fell like rain from Wolfram's eyes. He could not believe it. After all these years Yuuri finally wants to marry him. His daughter's birthday turned out to be the best day ever for him. Not only has his true love admitted to loving him but Yuuri has asked Wolfram to marry him. If this was a dream, Wolfram did not want to wake up. At long last, Yuuri was his. Life just could not get any better than this.

"I know that you are a citizen of Americus and that the proposal is different. I was going to go to the goldsmith in the morning and . . ."

Before Yuuri could say anything else, Wolfram leaned down silencing the double black with a kiss. Yuuri moaned into the kiss as their tongues fought for dominance. They pulled away reluctantly breaking the kiss.

"Yes, I will marry you," said Wolfram smiling and flung himself against his kneeling fiance. Yuuri lost his balance and they went tumbling to the floor.

Their laughter filled the room as they rolled around on the floor until Yuuri was on top of his fiance. Wolfram's long blonde tresses were splayed out around his head like a golden halo. Yuuri stared down into the lovely emerald eyes of his blonde love. "I love you, Wolfram."

Wolfram felt as though he was on cloud nine hearing Yuuri's confession again. "I love you too." He wrapped his arms around Yuuri's neck and pulled him down for a slow passionate kiss. Hesitantly his hand slid down Yuuri's chest to rest at the demon king's groin. Yuuri gasped and moaned as Wolfram stroke the hardening flesh. Wolfram unzipped the black trousers and slipped his hand into Yuuri's pants and stroked his fiance's arousal.

Yuuri groaned as he thrust his erection into Wolfram's fist. Breaking the kiss he gasped for breath as his breathing became heavy. He buried his face against the blonde's neck to nip and suck at the dampened flesh. He quickly unbuttoned his fiance's shirt latching his lips onto one of Wolfram's pink nubs. Wolfram cried out as Yuuri sucked and licked the hardening bud. Then he turned his attention to the other and assaulted it in the same manner.

Wolfram felt his body ignite into a roaring flame as he felt himself becoming hard also as he grabbed Yuuri's hand and pushed it into his pants. He groaned as Yuuri grasped his aching flesh to stroke it. "More," panted Wolfram. "I want you so badly." Wolfram latched his teeth onto the flesh of Yuuri's neck sucking it until a dark bruise appeared on his skin. "More Yuuri. I want more."

Both Yuuri and Wolfram's hands became slick and stinky from the precum that trickled from the head of their throbbing cocks. Wolfram whined in disappointment as Yuuri released his aching cock but gasped and sighed as he felt a slick finger slip into his anus. "Yes." Wolfram hissed out between clenched teeth as his love thrust his finger in and out of his tight passage. He groaned as a second and then a third finger was added. Wolfram shuddered and cried out as those long fingers brushed against his prostate. Yuuri smiled wickedly as he struck that spot again and again.

Wolfram released his fiance's arousal and dug his nails into the flesh of Yuuri's arms. He tried to open his legs but his pants were preventing him from opening them wider. The blonde tore at his pants trying to get them off. Finally, he was able to unbuckle the belt and ripped opened his pants. The button to his pants popped off almost hitting Yuuri in the eye. Yuuri quickly moved his head and the button hit him in the center of his forehead.

Wolfram giggled softly but was silenced by a savage kiss. He kicked and tugged until he had one leg free of the confining material. He opened his legs wider wanting Yuuri to go deeper. He cried out in bliss as felt as though he was about to explode as Yuuri continued to stroke his prostate.

Yuuri moaned as he felt his fingers go deeper than he thought was possible into the body of his beautiful fiance. He watched in fascination as the blonde's cock stood straight up leaking precum from the head. He felt his blood boil with desire. His own cock twitched and throbbed in anticipation of penetrating the slick opening his fingers were now playing inside of.

Wolfram moaned and panted as he thrust himself onto the long digits. He could feel heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he felt himself getting closer to his release. And just like that the thrusting ended and the fingers were removed. "No," he cried out but was silenced by a passionate kiss.

"I can't wait any longer, Wolfram," Yuuri panted as he pulled his throbbing erection out of his pants. He frantically positioned his aching arousal at Wolfram's entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Oh gods yes," groaned Wolfram as he wrapped his legs around Yuuri's waist.

Just as Yuuri was about to bury himself deep into that inviting orifice. They were rudely interrupted by Gunter knocking frantically on the door.

"Your majesty," he said from the other side and without waiting for Yuuri to say enter. The lavender hair man burst into the room. "I heard scream . . ." Upon witnessing the sight of his king about to penetrated his fiance, Gunter turned as red as a beet. Yuuri could actually see steam rising out of the collar of his teacher's shirt.

"I- I - I'm sorry your majesty." Gunter quickly closed the door and ran back to his room.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram turned away from the door to stared at each other. Then they burst out laughing.

"Well at least he didn't faint," said Yuuri snickering.

"Or have a massive nosebleed," snorted Wolfram. Then he sat up and kissed Yuuri on the lips. "Maybe it was a good thing we were interrupted. We still have a lot to clear up."

"Oh," said Yuuri sounding disappointed. "Okay."

Wolfram heard the disappointment in his voice and arched a delicate brow. "You sound rather disappointed."

"No. Of course not." Then his shoulders sagged. "Well, maybe a little." Yuuri saw the skeptical look in Wolfram's eyes. "Fine. A lot." He sighed. "But I guess you're right. We should wait until everything is cleared up between us." Yuuri raised his hands and raked his fingers through his sweat dampened hair combing the dark strands back.

"Come on, let's go see how Gunter is doing," said Wolfram giggling. "I don't want my big brother getting angry at us because he walked in and found his husband passed out on the floor bleeding from the nose because he saw us." Both young men slowly stuffed their deflating cocks back into their pants. Wolfram stood up and held out a hand to his fiance.

Taking a hold of the offered hand, Yuuri pulled himself to his feet. Then he pulled Wolfram close for a passionate kiss. Both were breathing heavily when the kiss ended. "Next time, I am going to lock and bolt my door so no one will be able to come in without me letting them in."

Wolfram laughed as he and Yuuri walked out of the room holding hands.

xxxxx

Yuu did not go to the cave he uses as his hideout. Instead he went deep into the woods and stood facing a raging river. The dark bruise from where Wolfram had slapped him made one side of his face look puffy. Staring into the turbulent water, Yuu began venting his anger out on the forest and all its inhabitants. The water danced and shimmered around his small frame as he lashed out slicing several trees in half. A water dragon rose from the river to slam into the forest uprooting trees and sent the birds flying away shrieking in fear. On the other side of the river the forest animals all fled for their lives as a huge fire lion charged through the woods setting them on fire. The lion spewed forth angry yellow red flames incinerating everything in its path.

Tears of anger and frustration fell from Yuu's eyes as he thought back to the argument he had with his father.

_'Yuuri **IS **your father.' _He sent the water dragon burrowing beneath the earth soaking the soil making it like quicksand. Those animals that lived below the ground suffered a watery death. But for those above ground that weren't quick enough to escape was caught by the mud and sucked down to a suffocating death. Their whines of death filled the night but Yuu did not care. In his rage, he smiled as he watched the helpless creatures shriek in terror as the sound was finally silenced.

_'I love him.' _He held the chilling smile as he watched his fire lion scorch the earth beneath its feet. It spewed flames once again into the trees and the ground. Those birds and ground dwelling animals that were not fast enough to get out of the way of the fire were burnt to a crisp. All that remained were ashes of the animals where they fell. The night was aglow from the fire that ravaged the forest behind him. Yuu stood like a statue as he let his father's passionate declaration of intent echo in his head.

_'If I want him back than I will do it and no one, not even you can stop me.' _

"So, is that what you want father. To debase yourself at the feet of the man who considered you a freak. Are you willing to give up your honor, pride and happy life here just so you can waste away waiting for him to finally decide that he wants to marry you?" He turned his gaze up to the star filled sky. He became mesmerized by the twinkling lights overhead. Suddenly the fire lion slowly dissipated as his anger began to fade and confusion began to sit in. But the forest fire still raged on lighting the dark. "Do you truly love this man so much that you would turn away from your own children? This man called Yuuri Shibuya. My father." He turned his eyes down to stare at his hands. Droplets of water spotted his palms. He raised his hand and felt the tears sliding down his face. "I am . . . I am . . . " He fell to his knees covering his face and wept into his hands. "I don't understand you father. Does all the pain and suffering he put you through mean nothing to you? I don't know what to do anymore. I'm so confused." Suddenly the water dragon ceased its rampaging to look down at its weeping master. Then it too slowly disappeared. "Somebody, please help me."

Just then he heard a voice. Yuu turned to see his friend Henri.

"Why are you crying, Yuu," said Henri leaning against a large boulder with his arms crossed over his chest smirking.

"I don't know what to do anymore," he said as tears continued to fall from his eyes. "I don't understand. What is it about that man that makes my father throw away all his pride and common sense?"

"I see. Well, I've brought someone here that maybe able to help you with your problem."

Walking from around the boulder was Count Drakko. The effeminate male smiled at the boy. "Hello Yuu," Drakko said in a silky sinister voice that made every nerve in Yuu's body shiver. He walked up to the kneeling boy. "It's so nice to see you again. I heard that you have a problem. I think I maybe able to help you. If you let me." The older man held his chilling smile as he held a hand out to Yuu.

Yuu stared at the slender fingers of the count and then looked up into his smiling face. Hesitantly, he raised a hand and placed it into that of Drakko's. He pulled Yuu to his feet. "Come little one. We have plans to make." He wrapped an arm around the boy and led him away.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh**

Chapter 19

By the time the others arrived, Yuuri, Wolfram and Gunter were in the sitting room talking about the 'good old days' when Yuuri first arrived in Shin Makoku. Everyone was surprised to see Yuuri and Wolfram sitting on the sofa holding hands.

Upon seeing the others Wolfram got up and went to take the sleeping Dominique from his brother.

"The poor thing cried herself to sleep," said Cecilie softly so as not to awaken the child.

"Yuu. Come back," the child whimpered in her sleep. "Please don't . . . don't leave us."

Wolfram sighed disheartened as a sad smile graced his lips. "I guess this situation was too much for her." He gently held her in his arms rocking from side to side.

It was then that Conrad noticed the diamond ring on Wolfram's finger. The brunette smiled. "And tell us Wolfram, where did you get that lovely piece of jewelry on your finger?" His smile became wide as he watched the blush spread across his baby brother's cheeks.

The great sage smiled at his friend as he walked over to the other double black slapping him on the shoulder. "Well congratulation, my friend. I wish you all the happiness this world has to offer."

The others looked puzzled not knowing the significance of a ring on the left finger. "I don't understand," said Gwendal frowning.

"Why don't you go lay her in our room," said Yuuri getting up and standing beside Wolfram. He raised a hand and brushed a strand of lavender colored hair from the sleeping child's face. "I'll tell them."

As Wolfram walked out of the room carrying his sleeping daughter, the others looked to Yuuri for answers. And not one person missed the hint when Yuuri said 'our' room.

Yuuri sighed and straightened the imaginary wrinkles in his jacket. Then he looked up at his friends clearing his throat. "Well, on Earth a diamond ring on the left finger signifies an engagement." He smiled at everyone. "I asked Wolfram to marry me and he said yes."

Cecilie squealed in delight and rushed over to her soon-to-be son-in-law and pulled him into one of her rib crushing hugs against her ample bosom. "I'm so happy for you, your majesty." Then she pulled him away from her bosom smiling joyously. "Now, you make sure you take care of my little Wolfie."

Yuuri's eyes widened slightly as for a tiny second he could have sworn he saw a glint of a threat in her eyes. Warning him, he had better take care of her baby. But no, it couldn't have been. He had to have been imagining it. Or could he?

Then Greta, and the others gathered around him congratulating him. He stood before Gwendal and Conrad. The stoic elder brother glowered at his soon-to-be brother-in-law. "Well, if this is what will make Wolfram happy then there is nothing I can say. Except this, if you so much as make Wolfram cry again you will have me to answer to."

"Ditto," said Conrad still holding his smile.

"Gwendal. Conrad," said Gunter jumping, or at least trying to jump, to his feet appalled at his husband and Conrad's blatant threat. "How dare you speak to his majesty that way?"

"This has nothing to do with him being king." The elder demon crossed his arms across his chest and glowered down at Yuuri. "This has to do with him treating my brother properly."

Josak chuckled and walked over to his young king. "Don't feel too bad, your majesty. I was given the ultimatum as well."

"Really," said Yuuri staring at the orange hair spy.

"Now that you mention it, that night before we were to marry, Conrad took me out for a drink and threaten me with bodily harm if I made his big brother unhappy," said Gunter.

Murata burst out laughing. "It seems you guys have married into a very close knit family."

Conrad smiled, Cecilie giggled behind her hand and Gwendal just grunted.

"I understand, and you guys have nothing to worry about. I meant what I said. I will spend the rest of my life making Wolfram happy," said Yuuri smiling.

"Well, I knew Wolfram would make the right decision," said Esmeralda smiling.

"I'm so happy for you daddy," said Greta smiling but the smile dropped from her face and her expression became serious. "But you realize that Yuu will probably be difficult?"

Yuuri sighed taking her hand. "I know. With all the anger he has inside of him, I have a feeling that winning him over will not be easy."

"Yes," said Esmeralda. "I just hope his anger doesn't make him do something he will regret."

Before Yuuri could say anything else, the door opened and Wolfram walked in. The blonde was immediately pounced upon by his mother. She planted her startled son's face between her bosom.

"Oh Wolfie. Yuuri just told us the wonderful news. I'm so happy for you." She pulled him out of her embrace to comb her fingers through his hair. "You're going to make a lovely bride."

"Mother," Wolfram shouted as his face turned red.

"Congratulation poppa Wolf," said Greta hugging him.

"I knew you would come to your senses and make the right decision," said Esmeralda smiling at her friend. "I wish you a long life filled with joy and happiness."

"Thank you Esmeralda, for all your help and wonderful advice over the years." Wolfram pulled the elder woman into his arms holding her tight.

"CHEATER!" Yuuri yelled at Wolfram pointing an accusing finger at the blonde. Everyone looked at the double black king in shock. "How dare you flirt with a woman and in front of me. I am your fiance." Then his voice became whiny. "I'm suppose to be the one you hug and flirt with."

Everyone burst out laughing as they realized that Yuuri was joking and that he was mocking Wolfram with his behavior from the days when they were young, stupid and impatient. Of course Eric, Corwyn, Derrick and Esmeralda did not know this but seeing the others laughing, they guessed that it was a private joke that only they knew about.

Suddenly there was a frantic knock on the door and one of the palace guards stood in the door way panting. "Your majesty."

"Speak," said Eric.

"Sire. There is a strange glow coming from the Avalon Forest."

"Avalon Forest," said Wolfram. "That's where my house is." The blonde ran out of the room followed by the others.

xxxxx

Once outside they ran to the eastern section of the gate. Climbing up the stone steps in the turret, Wolfram walked out onto the walkway staring out over the wall. Yuuri and the others came to stand beside the blonde. They looked in shock as a huge flock of birds swarmed out of the forest shrieking in fear. In the distance, they could see the bright orange red flames consuming the trees.

"It's a forest fire," said Corwyn.

"No. Yuu is out there," said Wolfram panicking. He ran back down the stone steps but before he could run out of the main gates Yuuri had grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Let go! Yuu is out there in the middle of that hell!" He yelled as tears fell from his emerald eyes.

"Wolfram calm down. You won't be able to help him if you become hysterical," said Yuuri. "Now, we need transportation to get there."

"Right," said Corwyn. He and Derrick ran back to the stable.

"There isn't time." Wolfram was beside himself with fear. He tried feebly to break free of Yuuri's grip but the demon king held him tightly. "If anything happens to him, it will be my fault." He fell against Yuuri's shoulder and continued to cry.

"Shh," cooed Yuuri soothingly. "From what I have seen of our son, he can take care of himself. I'm sure he is fine." He pulled Wolfram away to look into the blonde's liquid green eyes. "For all we know, he may not be in the forest. He may have gone home or gone to a friend's house." Yuuri raised one hand and wiped the tears from Wolfram's eyes.

A few minutes later, Derrick and Corwyn returned with six extra horses. Yuuri, Wolfram, Gwendal, Conrad, Josak and Murata each mounted a horse. "Your majesty, stay here," said Corwyn to the silver hair young man.

"Be careful Corwyn," said Eric.

"The rest of you stay here," said Yuuri looking at the others. "We will be back as soon as we find Yuu."

"I'm coming with you," said Esmeralda pulling herself up on the horse sitting behind Murata. "You're going to need my help."

"Right," said Wolfram. He snapped the reins to his horse and the animal galloped off followed by the others.

xxxxx

When they arrived at the entrance to forest, Yuuri immediately summoned several water dragons to put out the raging flames. Once the fire was out, they rode into the forest. The moon shimmered brightly in the night sky. Since there were no trees to block its light, everyone was able to see the damage the fire caused. It was an awful sight to see. The ground was littered with the charred remains of animals that weren't able to escape the forest fire. They rode and rode until they arrived at the opening to a large cave. Wolfram leaped from his horse and rushed into the dark cave.

Raising his hand, a flame ignited in Wolfram's palm lighting up the darkness. "Yuu!" he called out. "Yuu! Are you in there?!" Still there was no answer.

"He might not be here," said Yuuri. They went farther into the cave until they came upon a campsite. There were blankets laying beside a campfire that had long since been extinguished. Wolfram held the flame down to take a closer look.

"Well, was he here?" asked Gwendal.

"No." Wolfram ran his fingers through the cold ashes. Then he stood up and walked over to a barrel that was in the corner. There was a little water in it and he scooped up some to take a taste. He immediately spat it out. It was stagnant. "There wasn't an ounce of warmth in the ashes and this water is stagnant. I can only hope that he went home before the fire started."

Suddenly they heard thundering sound of horses' hooves outside. Running out of the cave, Wolfram watched as Esmeralda, Murata and Josak joined them.

"Well?" Wolfram asked anxiously.

"The servants said Yuu hadn't returned," said Esmeralda. Murata had dismounted and then he helped Esmeralda down from the horse. "What about you? Was he in the cave?"

"No," said Wolfram becoming increasingly more worried with each passing second. "From the looks of things he hasn't been here for two weeks."

Just then Esmeralda raised her hand and whistle three times. From the dark sky a tiny pink and white bird settled on her finger. She lowered her hand and began to whistle and hum at the bird as it chirped and squawked in answer to her.

Yuuri thought it was the most bizarre sight he had ever seen. The bird flapped its wings frantically as it squawked. Suddenly Esmeralda looked at them.

"Well?" asked wolfram anxiously. "What did it have to say?"

"According to my little friend, he saw Yuu at Serpent River and it was Yuu that caused the fire."

Wolfram felt his heart ram against his chest as an unimaginable terror griped his very soul. The river was a raging torrent during this time of year. He turned on his heel and ran off into the woods.

"Wolfram wait!" yelled Yuuri. "Wolfram!" But the blonde did not stop. "Dammit."

"Serpent River is not too far," said Corwyn. "Derrick, take them to the river and I will bring the horses."

"Right," said the red head. "Follow me." He ran off into the woods followed by Yuuri and the others.

Wolfram arrived at the dark raging river looking around for his son but he found nothing. Looking down he saw a set of small footprints in the mud. Igniting his flame again, he knew for certain who footprints those were. "Yuu," he whispered to himself. Then he looked around. "Yuu!" Jumping to his feet, he was about to go down stream when the others arrived.

"Wolfram," called Yuuri as he and the others walked out of the woods. "Did you find him?"

"No but he was here," said Wolfram. "Those are his footprints." He pointed to the ground. 'Yuu, where are you?' He began to search the area.

"Here." Esmeralda removed a pouch that was at her side and opened it. She reached inside a took out some glowing crystal orbs. "The moon might be out but you will still need more light to see by." She handed each man one of the glowing spheres. Then they split up and began to search.

A short while later Josak came to stand beside his husband. "Conrad," he whispered. The brown hair man turned to his husband. Josak said nothing as he motioned to his husband to follow him. The two men went in the opposite direction going up stream.

"What is it, Josak?"

"I saw a set of strange tracks and I followed them and found this."

Conrad's eyes widened in shocked horror at what seemed to be a child's shirt and pants burned to a crisp laying in a pile on the ground. "Oh Shinou, no," said Conrad as tears fell from his eyes. Picking up the badly incinerated clothing he felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. There was barely anything left. The only thing that was recognizable was a tiny lion head pendant with ruby eyes.

"It's his," said Josak. "I remember seeing him wearing it."

Conrad fell to his knees and let the tears fall from his eyes. "This . . . this is going to break wolfram's heart."

"What's going to break my heart?"

Conrad stiffened as his brother's voice came from behind him. "Wolfram, I . . . I . . ." He turned to look up into the face of his baby brother with tears falling from his brown eyes. Conrad felt his voice constrict as the words refused to come out. So, he stood with his back still to his brother. Then he turned to let Wolfram see the burnt remains of the clothing and then opened his other hand to show the blonde the lion head pendant.

With trembling hands, Wolfram hesitantly reached out to take the pendant as tears began to blur his vision. He remembered how Yuu was always fascinated by the von Bielefeld Crest. It was given to Wolfram by his father on his fifth birthday and so Wolfram had presented it to his son on his fifth birthday. It was a family tradition to give the pendant to the first born male of the family.

"N-no. H-he's not dead," said Wolfram shaking his head no in denial. "Nonononono."

Yuuri pulled his fiance into his arms and held him tight as the blonde finally released all his pain and sorrow. Wolfram howled in pain at the lost of his son. His sorrowful scream tore through the hearts of everyone there. Josak pulled Conrad into his arms and let his husband cry on his shoulder. More wrinkles appeared across Gwendal's forehead as he turned away. The moonlight reflected off Murata's glasses hiding his eyes from everyone. While Corwyn, Derrick and Esmeralda looked at the group sadly.

"Noooooooooo!" Screamed Wolfram as he collapsed to his knees. Yuuri followed him to the ground still holding his fiance in his arms. "My baby's gone."

"Ssshhh," soothed Yuuri as tears fell from his eyes like rain. Yuuri didn't know what to think. His son was gone. His first born. His Yuu. Now, he will never have the chance to make up with his son and become that happy family he has always dreamed of. He will never be able to play baseball with Yuu or talk to him about sex. Although his own father never told him a thing about sex, he was going to make sure he was there for his son to answer any question he had about the subject no matter how uncomfortable it would have been. He will never see his son grow into a man. He won't even have the chance to stand beside his son on his wedding day. And it was all his fault.

"I'm sorry Wolfram," said Yuuri as he cried against his fiance's shoulder. "If I had stayed away none of this would have happened. Yuu would still be alive. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Wolfram held Yuuri tight as they continued to cry out all their pain and despair beneath a clear starry sky.

xxxxx

It was very late when Yuuri and the others returned. Gunter was the only one that remained up waiting for his husband to return. Eric had seen them returned and rushed out the front door to meet them.

"Well?" asked Eric anxiously looking to his friends for answers.

Corwyn just sadly shook his head and looked away. Eric looked at Wolfram and could see that the blonde's eyes were puffy and red from crying. In fact, everyone's eyes were red and puffy from crying. Wolfram was riding with Yuuri and the blonde looked like death. Yuuri hopped down and helped Wolfram to get down. As soon as the blonde's feet touched the ground, his legs collapsed beneath his weight. Yuuri quickly caught Wolfram before he fell to the ground holding him up. The tears flowed from Wolfram's eyes once again

"What am I going to tell Dominique," he cried out in despair.

Hearing all the commotion Gisela as well as lady Cecilie and Greta had ran outside. Cecilie ran to her baby trying to comfort him. But his sobs became louder and more hysterical as time went on.

"Bring him inside," said Gisela. She ran inside to get her medical bag. She followed Derrick as he led her to a room that was on the other side of the palace. Gisela guessed they did it so Wolfram's crying did not wake up Dominique. She felt so sorry for the little girl. Come morning. She will be an only child.

Gisela walked into the room, opened her bag and took out a hypodermic needle. Filling it with a clear liquid, she wiped Wolfram's arm with an antiseptic wipe and injected the sedative into his arm.

Wolfram's struggles began to lessen as the sedative began to take effect. Finally, he was asleep. Cecilie brushed a lock of golden hair from out of her son's face. Covering him with the blanket, everyone quietly left the prince to rest.

Yuuri was the last to leave the room. Closing the door behind him, he leaned against the door sighing heavily.

"You needn't worry, your majesty," said Gisela. "That sedative will let him sleep until morning."

"Thank you Gisela," said Yuuri.

"What-what happened?" asked Cecilie. She looked at the haggard faces of her sons and a very bad feeling began to crush her heart. She turned to Yuuri but the young king had turned facing the door with his forehead resting against the wood. His shoulders were shaking as she heard soft sobs coming from him. She was not liking this as she turned back to her sons and was shocked to see her two strong sons with their face buried against the shoulders of their husbands crying like children.

Murata hated being the bearer of bad news. But since Yuuri and the others were in no way capable of talking he would have to be the one to break the news. "It's Yuu." He swallowed a dry lump as the ex queen turned those jade eyes on him. "We found . . . he's . . . dead."

Cecilie fell to her knees sobbing. Her crying seemed to make it worse as both Greta and Gisela began crying also. Both wrapped their arms around the ex queen joining her in her pain.

"Corwyn. Derrick," said Eric. "Could you two take lady Cecilie and the others back to their rooms?"

"Of course your majesty," said Corwyn. He bended down and lifted the weeping blonde into his arms. Derrick helped Gisela and Greta to stand, and let each woman cry on his shoulders as he followed Corwyn.

"The rest of you should go to bed also," said Esmeralda.

Gunter and Josak led their husbands back to their room. Yuuri straightened his shoulders and stopped crying. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "Will you look after Dominique?"

"Of course we will," said Eric. "You have nothing to worry about."

"Thank you." Yuuri opened the door and walked back inside. He stared at the figure lying on the bed. Sometime during the course of him being outside the blonde had kicked the cover from over him. Wolfram tossed and turned in the bed calling for Yuu. Yuuri felt his heart break. Kicking off his shoes removing his jacket, he walked over to the bed and laid down beside Wolfram. He pulled the blonde into his embrace dropping soothing kisses against his temple calming his fiance for the time being. A choked sob escaped from Wolfram lips as he buried himself deep into the warmth of Yuuri's embrace.

xxxxx

It was pass midnight as Esmeralda, Corwyn, Derrick and Eric sat in the conference room. "So, tell us Esmeralda, is the boy truly dead?" asked Eric.

"Yes, I would like to know also," said a voice from the dark. Everyone turned with a start to see the Great Sage, Ken Murata walked out of the shadows.

Esmeralda smirked at seeing the other man. "I see why you are known as the legendary wise man of double black." She sighed as she turned to the window looking out at the moon. "It's hard to say. There is something dark and evil surrounding him. I can't even tell if he's injured. But I think Dominique maybe able to know for certain."

"Why do you say that?" asked Derrick.

"Yuu is her brother and she loves him dearly," said the witch. "I've noticed a strong bond forming between the two of them. I think she may be able to know if he is hurt or . . ."

"Or dead," said Corwyn. Esmeralda nodded her head.

"But you don't think he is dead though?" asked Murata.

"No. If an element user dies, I would feel a great disturbance in nature. And since Yuu is the son of the demon king the disturbance would have been like a rock crushing the life out of my being." She turned to face them. "No. I can't be certain but I do not believe he is dead."

"Then, if he is not dead, where is he?" asked Corwyn.

"I guess only time will be able to answer that question," said Esmeralda. "But for now until I speak with Dominique do not tell anyone about what we know. I want to make sure . . ." She stopped suddenly and began to nibble at her bottom lip.

Murata narrowed his eyes. "Make sure of what?"

"Make sure Yuu is really alive and that what I am feeling is not someone reanimating his body."

Murata gasped in sick horror. "Surely no one practices that arcane art."

"You'll be surprised at what evil men would do for power," said Eric.

"As I said. I want to make sure and Dominique's bond with her brother will be able to answer our question," said Esmeralda. She sighed and turned back to looking out the window._ 'Oh Yuu. You stupid silly little brat. I hope you are not doing something we all will come to regret.' _

xxxxx

Miles away inside a dark castle the door to a huge lavishly decorated room opened. Yuu looked around the spacious room in awe. _'It's so huge. I could fit not only my old room but Ni-ni's room in here.' _Count Drakko ushered Yuu into his new room. After throwing away the clothes of his old life, the count had wrapped the boy in his cape.

"This will be your new room," said Drakko smiling. "You should get some sleep because your training starts early in the morning."

"Of corse, my lord," said the boy bowing to the count. As the older man walked out of the room, Yuu sat down on the bed sighing. He looked around the room at the antique furnishing. There was an armoire sitting against the wall near the balcony doors. An oak trunk with vines coiling along the top was perched at the foot of the bed. There was a night stand with a pitcher sitting in a basin at the head of the bed on the right side. There was also a small desk with inkwell and quill placed beside in the far left corner of the room. A settee decorated with blood red roses was nestle in the corner on the other side of the room. The dark colored bed curtains were tied securely to the bedposts. He lay sprawled on the king size bed. He turned on his side wrapping the black satin coverlet around his body. _'Please understand father, I am doing this to protect you from that man.' _He sighed. _'Once I get you to see that that man will only hurt you again. Then we can be a happy family once again. Just you, me and Ni-ni.' _A loud yawn slipped passed his lips as he snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon of the blanket. Then his lids slowly drooped until he finally fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh**

Chapter 20

The next morning Dominique was awakened by the sun streaming in through the curtains of the balcony window. She sat up rubbing her eyes and looking around the strange room. This wasn't her room and she doesn't remember leaving home. She squinted her eyes taking in all the lovely antique furnishing and realized that she was inside the palace. Suddenly, the memory of what happened last night flashed across her mind. She lowered her head sighing and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She began to wonder where her beloved big broghter had run off to last night. The last thing she remembered was her daddy running after Yuu's father and Yuu becoming upset and leaving the party. She crawled over to the side of the enormous bed and got out. Lying over a chair was a dark green dress with ruffles around the hem and the cuff of the sleeves. This was the last dress her poppa bought for her before he died.

She immediately washed up and put her clothes on. She picked up the silver comb and raked it through her long lavender colored hair getting out the tangles. After she was dressed, she walked out of the room in search of her daddy. Instead of finding Wolfram, she ran into Esmeralda. The older woman was dressed in a long white flowing gown and her peach colored hair was in a loose braid that hung down her back.

"Well, I see you're finally up, little one," said Esmeralda smiling.

"I was looking for my daddy," said the girl. "Do you know where he is?"

"I believe he is still asleep." She lifted the girl in her arms. "Dominique, I need your help with something that is very important."

"Okay. What is it?"

"I am not going to lie to you." The elder woman sighed. "Last night, there was a fire in the forest behind your home. His majesty, Yuuri Shibuya, was able to put the flames out but . . ." She let the sentence run off.

Dominique scowled. "But what?"

"You see, we came upon what was the charred remains of your brother's clothing." Then she looked Dominique in the eyes. "Wolfram believes that Yuu is dead." Esmeralda held the child tightly as she felt the girl began to shake in her arms.

"No. He can't be . . ." Dominique's trembling became worse as she thought about never seeing her big brother again. Tears began to flow from her eyes as her small hand clutched onto the fabric over her heart.

Esmeralda calmed the child, wiping the tears from her eyes. "But I don't believe that your brother is dead."

Suddenly Dominique's trembling and her quiet sobbing stopped as she turned to her teacher. "You don't think he's dead."

"No, but I am not able to tell for sure. I need your help to find him."

"Okay, what do I have to do?"

Esmeralda led her to the conference room. All the windows were closed and the table and chairs were gone. In the center of the room were four lit candles sitting on the floor bathing the room in a soft glow. The candles were positioned around a powdery silver circle and written within the circle were the four elements. In the center of the circle was a huge eye. "Sit in the center of the eye," instructed Esmeralda.

Dominique did as told.

"Now I want you to concentrate. Try to find your brother."

Dominique sat down in a lotus position clasping her small hands together. Esmeralda copied the child's position and began chanting a spell. Suddenly the circle began glowing as Dominique's small form was engulfed by the light. Her mind went hurdling over the distance searching for the one mind that is so familiar to her own.

Dominique felt as though she has been searching for her brother for hours when it has only been a few minutes. She search near and far, over hills, valleys, fields and mountains, but still she could not find Yuu. Suddenly, she came to a halt. She was surrounded by darkness. "Yuu," she called out. No answer. "Yuu! Are you there?" But still there was no answer. She was about to awaken from her trance when her big brother's voice vibrated in the darkness.

**_/Ni-ni. Is that you?/ _**

"Yes." She became excited as she looked around trying to find her brother. "It's me brother. Where are you? Why can't I see you? Are you hurt?"

**_/It's all right, Ni-ni. I am not hurt./_**

"Why can't I see you? I feel that you are in pain. Are you sure you are not hurt?" She walked around in the darkness trying to locate where her brother was hiding. "Esmeralda said that daddy thinks you are dead because they found what remained of your clothes after the forest fire was put out."

**_/I'm sorry if I made father worry. Please tell him that I am all right and that I won't be home for a while. But I will be coming back. I promise./ _**

"You know I will." Dominique hated hearing her brother sound so sad. Reaching up into her hair, she grabbed a strand of hair and began twisting it around her finger in a nervous gesture. "But Yuu, what is happening to you? Why did you run away? Why did you leave me alone? You promised that you would always be here with me."

**_/I'm sorry Ni-ni, but I have teo do this. I have to make sure you and father are safe from that man./ _**

"Who?" she asked puzzled. "You mean your other father?"

**_/Don't say that!/ _**The anger in his voice caused the darkness to ripple around her. **_/He is not my father. I don't know who he is and I do not want to know him./ _**

"Yuu. Why do you hate him so much?"

**_/Why I hate him so much? I could go on forever, but the number one reason is because he did nothing but hurt our father. All he ever wanted was that man to love him. And before the ink could dry on the papers that were signed to annull their engagement, that despicable wimp ran off and married some woman he only knew for a month./ _**Yuu's voice was filled with disgust.**_ /Even after the wonderful life dad gave him, our father still loved that bastard./ _**

Dominique still could not understand her brother's rage. Sure, seeing Yuuri upset her but that was only because his presence upset her daddy and enraged Yuu. But from the little she was able to get from him, the demon king of Shin Makoku was a nice person. He even brought her that pretty doll and said that he loved their daddy. If he was a bad person, she would have been able to see it in his aura. But instead of the putrid black that would normal linger around a person with evil intents. what she saw was a soft blue glow that filled her with warmth. Then she thought of something.

"Yuu. Are you jealous?"

**_/Jealous!/ _**She could hear him scoffing at such an idea. But for some reason Dominique believes that her brother was jealousy of his own father. Why? She hadn't a clue. **_/Me? Jealous! What would I be jealous of? I just hate to see father get hurt again while dealing with that man./ _**

"You have nothing to worry about Yuu. I'm sure daddy's family will protect him from your father if he did anything to hurt daddy."

**_/Stop calling him my father!/ _**Yuu snapped.**_ /His family did nothing to help him the first time. What makes you think they will do anything now?/_**

"Do you not want daddy to be happy with the one he loves?"

**_/Of course I want him to be happy. I just don't think his happiness lies with that deceitful, prejudice man./ _**

"Oh Yuu," Dominique said sadly. "I'm scared for you. All this anger and rage inside of you is not good. It may make you do something you will regret."

**_/I doubt that very much./ _**"I doubt that very much." Then he sighed.**_ /You have nothing to be scared of. I will not do anything foolish. Now, I have to go Ni-ni. But I want you to know that I am doing something very important. So, just tell father that I am all right and that I will come home as soon as I am finished./ _**

"What are you doing?"

**_/I am doing something that is important to both you and father. And once I am through, both of you will never be sad again. Good-bye little sister, tell father that I love him./_**

Dominique sighed as she felt their connection closing off. Taking another look around the darkness, she returned back to her body. Dominique eyes fluttered open as she stared into the face of her teacher.

"Well?" asked Esmeralda. "Did you find out anything?"

Dominique sighed and stood up. "Yes. Yuu is alive and well, but I could not sense where he was. All I could see or feel was darkness. He said he was doing something important and that when he returned daddy and I will never be sad again."

"Do you know what he meant by that?"

"No, but I have a sinking feeling that Yuu is treading on dangerous grounds," said the child.

"I, for one, hope you are wrong," said Esmeralda taking the girl's hand and walking out of the room.

_'I hope I am wrong also.' _Dominique tightened her hand around that of her teacher's hand.

xxxxx

Wolfram awakened to find himself wrapped in comforting warmth. Keeping his eyes closed the blonde laid there basking in the warm feelings that washed over his body. He hasn't felt this good in a very long time. Slowly, his eyes opened to find himself buried against a broad chest wrapped in black cloth. He could feel his heart thumping against his chest in excitement. Letting his eyes travel upward, he smiled as he stared into the softly snoring, sleeping face of his handsome fiance. Wolfram could feel the heat rush to his face as his eyes trailed along his beloved's soft, pouty lips. Yuuri's arms were wrapped loosely around him. Even after ten years, he noticed Yuuri still had this innocence in his face when he was asleep. Raising one hand, he gently stroked his fiance's cheek.

Then he remembered the events of last night. Yuu. His precious son was gone. He lowered his hand to cover his mouth holding back his painful sobs. His little Yuu was gone. Now there is nothing connecting him to Yuuri. He felt his heart break. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not hold back his heart wrenching sobs.

Yuuri immediately awakened to find his fiance crying. He tightened his arms around the blonde pulling him close and let Wolfram cry against his chest.

"I'm sorry Yuuri," he cried.

"Sorry? Why would you be sorry?"

"I failed in keeping your son safe." His sobs became loud and sorrowful. "Now you will never have the chance to get to know him. I'm so sorry Yuuri. It's my fault. It's all my fault." He continued to cry helplessly against his fiance.

"Don't say that," said Yuuri cupping the blonde's tear soaked face in his hands. "I don't blame you for anything. It's not your fault."

"But it is. If I hadn't made Yuu think I chose you over him . . ."

Before Wolfram could finish his sentence, Yuuri sealed their lips together in a passionate, blistering kiss. Wolfram moaned as his lips opened to let Yuuri's tongue ravish the inside of his mouth. Wrapping his arm around Yuuri's neck, Wolfram buried his fingers into the soft black strains of his fiance's hair.

Yuuri pulled away breaking the kiss and looked into those wet emerald eyes. "No Wolf. You did not chose me over your children. You just wanted them to be as happy as you are and there is nothing wrong with that."

"That maybe true but my Yuu is gone." Hot salty tears fell from Wolfram's dull green eyes. "And I will never see him again."

"You can't fall apart now, Wolfram. You still have a beautiful little girl who will need you now more than ever."

"I know you're right but the pain in my heart is so bad." Pulling Yuuri's face close to his Wolfram kissed his fiance fiercely. "Please . . . Please . . . make love to me Yuuri."

Yuuri pulled the blonde close for a passion filled kissed that had Wolfram's mind spiraling out of control. The blonde moan as he felt cool hands slip under his shirt to gently stroke and pinch one nipple. But their lovemaking came to an end as they were once again interrupted.

Yuuri was just about to remove Wolfram's shirt when there was a knock at the door. He did not want to answer but the knocking continued. Yuuri sighed and got out of bed. Walking up to the door he jerked it opened to find a smiling Murata standing on the other side. "You better have a damn good reason for interrupting us."

"Oh, I do," smiled the Great Sage. "And I'll be able to tell you once you and Wolfram join us downstairs for breakfast."

"What are you up to, Ken?" Yuuri narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend.

"Nothing but making sure the two of you have that happy ending you both so rightfully deserve." Then he turned and walked away. "Hurry up Shibuya. It's very important."

Yuuri sighed. Sometimes he wondered about the other man._ 'Needs to find himself a woman and settle down.' _He turned closing the door and watched as Wolfram slowly dragged himself off the bed.

Wolfram walked through the adjoining door to the large bathroom. Yuuri sighed and followed his fiance. In the center of the room was a huge oval shaped marble bathtub. It wasn't quite as huge as the one in Blood Pledge Castle but it was large enough to fit two families of four. He watched entranced as Wolfram removed his clothing and stepped into the steamy water. The blonde just sat in the tub with his head lowered. He made no effort to wipe the tears from his eyes.

Yuuri quickly removed his own clothes and sat down next to the blonde. "Wolf," said Yuuri placing his hand under Wolfram's chin and tilting his face up to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"I want my baby back," Wolfram cried as the tears fell like rain from his eyes. "I want my Yuu."

"I'm sorry Wolfram." Yuuri pulled his fiance into his arms holding him tight. "But everything will be all right. You just wait and see."

"No, it won't. Nothing will ever be the same again."

Yuuri just sat there and continued to hold his beloved and let him cry on his shoulder. He picked up a small sponge and began to bathe Wolfram. Once he was through with his fiance, Yuuri quickly cleaned himself off. Once they were finished, both stepped out of the tub and found some clean towels that were mysteriously placed on the bench. Yuuri had to admit that the servants here were just as quiet and quick as the ones back home. Picking up a towel, he first dried off Wolfram and then picked up another to dry himself off. Wrapping the towels around their waist, Yuuri led Wolfram back into the bedroom where a change of clothing was waiting for them.

Wolfram tossed the towel aside and began to get dressed. Yuuri walked up behind Wolfram and wrapped his arms around the blonde. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A little," Wolfram said pulling up his pants. "What about you?"

"I'll survive." Yuuri smiled sadly at the blonde.

Wolfram turned to face his love and felt his heart break at the look of sadness and lost in his eyes. He threw his arms around the double black and held him tight. "I'm sorry Yuuri. You-you never got the chance to know Yuu. You would have been so proud of him."

"Well, he had you to raise him. I couldn't ask for a better person to raise him." He tightened his arms around Wolfram. "But yes, I do wish I had gotten the chance to know him." The two continued to hold each other for a little while longer before Wolfram finally pulled away from him.

"Well, I guess we should hurry up and finish getting dressed."

Yuuri nodded his head tossing aside his towel and began putting on his clothes. When they were finished, Yuuri smiled at his fiancИ as the blonde raked his fingers through his blonde tresses.

"Are you ready?"

Wolfram took one last look at himself in the mirror. He sighed as he saw the puffiness around his eyes. He was not relishing the idea of going downstairs to tell Dominique that her brother will not be coming home ever. A heavy sighed slipped past his lips once again as he turned away from the mirror and nodded.

"Let's go," said Yuuri holding out a hand, smiling. Wolfram took the offered hand, and they walked out of the room.

xxxxx

As Yuuri and Wolfram walked into the room, everyone was seated around the breakfast table waiting for them to arrive.

"Daddy!" squealed a tiny female voice. Wolfram raised his head to see his daughter running toward him. He leaned down and lifted her into his arms.

"What's wrong daddy? Why do you look so sad?"

Wolfram smiled. He could hide nothing from his little witch. She seems to always know when he is sad. "I have some terrible news about your brother," he said sadly.

"Wolfram, before you say anything I have something to tell both of you," said Esmeralda. So Wolfram sat down placing Dominique on his lap while Yuuri took the seat beside him.

"Well, what is this important news that you had to tell both of us?" asked Yuuri.

"It's about last night when we found Yuu's clothing," said Esmeralda. "As you already know Wolfram, I am in-tuned to the four elements."

"In-tuned?" said Gunter frowning. "What do you mean?"

She turned to face the lavender hair demon advisor. "What I mean is that whenever a wielder is born or dies I can feel the vibrations of the elements. When a wielder is born, it feels like ripples on the surface of a pond. But when a wielder dies, it is like this awful crushing pain. Since Yuu is the son of the demon king and he controls two elements, his death should have hit me like a mountain falling on top of me." Then she turned her gaze to Wolfram. "But it didn't. I felt nothing."

Wolfram's eyes widened in hope as his grip tightened around his daughter. Everyone gasped in shock at her implication. Everyone except Yuuri.

"I don't understand," said the double black. "What has you not feeling anything has to do with Yuu?"

Suddenly Wolfram burst into tears. "Yuuri, you stupid wimp." The blonde demon turned to his startled fiance smiling through his tears. "What it means is that Yuu is alive. Our little boy is still alive." He wrapped one arm around Yuuri's shoulders and buried his face against Yuuri's neck crying.

Yuuri stared up at the peach hair woman with wide eyes. "Is this . . . true?"

Esmeralda nodded her head, "Dominique has already talked to him."

"You've talked to your brother," said Wolfram looking down at his daughter.

"Yes daddy," said the child.

"How is he? Was he hurt? Did he say where he was? Does he know . . . "

"Whoa," said Murata stopping Wolfram's tirade of questions. "Calm down Wolfram. Give her time to answer your questions." Then he looked over to the child. "Now, tell your daddy what you told us."

"Well, brother is all right. He isn't hurt. Although I could sense that he was tired but not in the bad kind of way. I think that maybe he was doing something that made him tired. Anyway, he wanted me to tell you that he is sorry for making you worry and that he loves you very much," said Dominique. "Then he said that he is doing something important and that when he gets back you and I will be safe."

"What could he possibly be talking about?" asked Conrad.

Dominique sighed. "He wants to keep me and daddy safe from you." She pointed to Yuuri.

"Me? But why?" Yuuri looked shocked. "All I want is to make things right between us."

"He seems to think you are a threat. He is filled with so much anger toward you and . . . " Dominique turned to face her uncles and the others. "And he doesn't trust any of you to keep daddy or me protected."

"Do you know where he is?" asked Wolfram.

"No. Wherever he is hiding, it is in a dark place. That was all I could sense of his surrounding. Darkness." Then she looked up at her father with watery violet eyes. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to find out where Yuu is located."

"It's okay, sweetie. Knowing that your brother is still alive and well, is good enough for now." Wolfram kissed the top of her head. "He's alive and that makes me very happy."

xxxxx

Yuu lay on the ground panting heavily as sweat covers his thin body. His hands were sore and slightly burned from the strenuous training Count Drakko's chevaliers were putting him through. He tried to move his arms but they were like lead. He let his mind drift back to earlier that morning. He was doing had just finished some heavy exercises when he felt it, a tug on his mind. Closing his eyes, he smiled as he realized that it was his little sister.

"Ni-ni," he said still holding his smile. "Is that you?"

**_/Yes./ _**He could hear the excitement in her voice and his smile widened. **_/It's me brother. Where are you? Why can't I see you? Are you hurt?/_**

"It's all right, Ni-ni. I am not hurt." He raised his arm that was strangely not heavy anymore and imagined himself stroking her hair comforting the child.

**_/Why can't I see you? I feel that you are in pain. Esmeralda said that daddy thinks you are dead because they found what remained of your clothes after the forest fire was put out./ _**

"I'm sorry if I made father worry. Please tell him that I am all right and that I won't be home for a while but I will be coming back. I promise." He gently moved his hand and imagined he was gently stroking her soft face.

**_/You know I will./ _**He could hear the pain and sadness in her voice.**_ /But Yuu. What is happening to you? Why did you run away? Why did you leave me alone? You promised that you would always be there for me./ _**

"I'm sorry Ni-ni but I have to do this. I have to make sure you and father are safe from that man."

**_/Who?/ _**she was puzzled. **_/You mean your other father?/_**

"Don't say that!" he snapped letting his hand lower back to the ground. "He is not my father. I don't know who he is and I do not want to know him."

**_/Yuu. Why do you hate him so much?/ _**

Yuu could hear the puzzlement in her voice. _'She would never understand my reasons.' _All his life he had to watch his father hide behind a mask. He knew. He could see behind his father's mask of smiles and see the sadness in their beautiful depths._ 'They say the eyes are the window to the soul. If that's the case then my father's soul has been crying and slowly dying for the pass ten years.' _Yuu snorted._ 'Your soul has probably been dying every since you realized you loved that man.'_ Then he returned his thoughts back to his sister.

"Why I hate him so much? I could go on forever but the number one reason is because he did nothing but hurt our father. All he ever wanted was that man to love him._ 'But insitead of love, what our father got was nothing but disgust and heartache.' _"And before the ink could dry on the papers that were signed to annull their engagement, that despicable wimp ran off and married some woman he only knew for a month." Yuu's voice was filled with disgust. "Even after the wonderful life dad gave him, our father still loved that bastard."

Yuu waited quietly for his sister to speak. It was a while before the girl spoke again, but what she said knocked him for a loop.

**_/Yuu. Are you jealous?/_**

It not only knocked him for a loop but his world began to sway. It was by far the craziest piece of nonsense his little sister has ever spouted from his mouth. He? Jealous? Of that fool. "Me? Jealous! What would I be jealous of? I just hate to see father get hurt again while dealing with that man."

**_/You have nothing to worry about Yuu. I'm sure his family will protect him if your father did anything to hurt daddy./ _**

"Stop calling him my father!" Yuu snapped. "Anyway, his family did nothing to help him the first time. What makes you think they will do anything now."

**_/Do you not want daddy to be happy with someone he loves?/_**

"Of course I want him to be happy. I just don't think his happiness lies with that deceitful, prejudice man."

**_/Oh Yuu./ _**It broke his heart to hear the sadness and worry in his little sister's voice.**_ /I'm scared for you. All this anger and rage inside of you is not good. It may make you do something you will regret./_**

"I doubt that very much." Then he sighed. "I have to go Ni-ni. I am doing something very important. So just tell father that I am all right and that I will come home as soon as I am finished."

**_/What are you doing?/_**

"I am doing something that is important to both you and father. And once I am through both of you will never be sad again. Good-bye little sister, tell father that I love him."

Breaking his mental connection with his sister, Yuu sighed heavily and rested an arm across his eyes.

"What seems to be the problem, Yuu?" asked Gustav as he leaned over the boy.

"Nothing," he said sitting up. "What makes you think anything is wrong?"

"Well, you look as though you have lost your last friend."

Yuu sighed and then looked up at the older man. "Earlier this morning during my execrises, I had just finisihed saying good bye to my sister."

The older man frowned at the boy. Looking up at his instructor, Yuu knew what the man seemed upset about. "You needn't worry. I didn't tell her where I was."

The chevalier nodded his head and rest a hand on Yuu's shoulder. "It won't be for long." Gustav sat on the ground beside the boy. "I know you were already on the advance level of your training but with our help. You will become even stronger than the demon king of Shin Makoku."

"That is my main reason for coming with Count Drakko. I want to becoming stronger so my father don't ever have to worry about that man making him sad ever again."

"Well then, we don't have much time. According to Count Drakko the celebration to introduce Shin Makoku king and staff to the other aristocrats will take place in three months time," said Gustav. "So, we have until then to complete your training."

"Then let's get to it." Yuu jumped to his feet brushing the grass and dirt off of him. "The sooner we get started. the sooner I can return home and protect my family." Then Gustav got up also and they continued with Yuu's training.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh**

Chapter 21

After breakfast Wolfram, Yuuri and Dominique walked out into the garden. Just as they were about to sit down beneath one of the rose trees, a messenger pigeon settled on top of Yuuri's head.

"Hey," said Yuuri. Both Wolfram and Dominique laughed at the site of the great demon king of Shin Makoku with a bird perched upon his head picking at the strands of black hair.

"You must have some yummy hair," said Wolfram. "Here, let me get him." Wolfram gently lifted the bird from its perch and then untied the note from its leg. He turned his back to his two companions and began to read the note as a frown marred his lovely face. Crumpling the note in his hand, Wolfram turned to face Yuuri and Dominique.

"Damn that Drakko, what in the hell can he possibly be holding out for," snarled Wolfram clutching the note tighter in his hand.

"Is something wrong Wolf?" asked Yuuri. He became worried at the mentioning of the Count's name.

"Just ambassadorial stuff." He turned to face his dark hair fiance. "Will you excuse me? I have to see to this."

"Of course, I'll take care of Dominique while you are busy."

Wolfram looked down at his daughter and smiled._ 'She looks so much like her father.' _He raised one hand and placed it on her head. "Now Dominique, I want you to look after Yuuri and make sure nothing happens to him. He is a wimp and can easily get himself into trouble."

"Hey, don't tell her that. I'm trying to make a good impression," sulked Yuuri. Both Wolfram and Yuuri stared at the little girl as she covered her mouth with her hand to hold back the giggles that were about to erupt from her. "See, now you're going to have her calling me a wimp and I am not a WIMP!"

"I call them like I see them," said Wolfram smiling. "Anyway, she is usually with Esmeralda but with everything that has been going on with Yuu . . ." The blonde sighed shaking his head. Yuuri understood his meaning and raised his hands to cradle his fiance's soft cheek.

"You don't have to say anymore. I understand." He pulled Wolfram close for a quick kiss on the lips. "Besides, it's time for Dominique and I to get to know each other. Also, we have a couple of things to discuss about our current situations." He nodded to the ring on Wolfram's finger.

"Maybe we should hold off on that until I am with you," said Wolfram biting his bottom lip. He wasn't sure how the child would react. Yuu is the emotional one but his little Dominique is a quiet child. Wolfram was afraid that she may behave like Yuu if she believes that Yuuri is trying to take the place of her father.

"No, this is something that the two of us have to talk about."

Dominique frowned. She began to wonder what in the world does she and Yuu's daddy has to talk about. Then she saw it. Her daddy smiled. Oh she has seen him smile before when happy but not like this. This smile made his entire face glow with an inner light that warmed her heart to see it. And his beautiful eyes, they were like liquid green fire. She has never seen anything like it in her short life. He looked like this otherworldly creature that deemed them worthy to behold his beauty. Angel doesn't come close to what her daddy looked like with that smile. And she realized that she wanted to keep on seeing this smile.

"Very well." Dominique heard her daddy say and he turned that heavenly smile upon her and she gasped in awe. "Take care of him, okay Dominique."

"O-okay daddy," she said a little breathlessly. Wolfram leaned down and kissed his daughter on the cheek before turning and leaving the two alone.

xxxxx

Yuuri took Dominique by the hand and led her into the garden where they sat on a metal bench beneath a large tree with thick spreading branches. Long, vines dangled from the branches with tiny pink and purple flowers growing out the corded vines. Both sat in silence, Dominique sat with her feet off the ground swinging them back and forth while Yuuri sat at the other end drumming his fingers against his thigh while his leg nervously twitched up and down.

"So," said Dominique deciding that they had set in silence long enough, "what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I should be talking with Yuu as well but since, he's not here . . . Well I decided that you should know our plans."

"What plans?"

Yuuri nervously cleared his throat and then took a deep breath. He turned to face the girl looking into her eyes. "You see. I love your daddy very much. I know that in the past I made your daddy sad and angry with me but I am changing. I don't want him to be angry or sad or cry. I just want to make him happy. I know you want him to be happy too and so do everyone else. Heck, even my mother wants him happy. She use to tell me how nice Wolfram would look in a wedding dress . . . " Yuuri knew he was babbling and from the look of it so did Dominique.

The little girl placed her hand on top of his silencing him. Yuuri looked at the tiny soft hand and then back into her bright lavender eyes.

"Just say what you have to say. I am not like big brother." She smiled sweetly at him to calm his jittery nerves.

Yuuri released a held breath he did not know he was holding. "Well, I asked Wolfram to marry me and he said yes." Yuuri waited for any kind of reaction but all he got was silence. He was beginning to think he had made a big mistake when Dominique finally spoke.

"You love my daddy?"

"Very much so."

"You want to make him happy?" Dominique looked out at the brightly colored roses.

"More than anything in this world," said Yuuri smiling.

"And you want to make me happy as well?" She bit her bottom lip in thought.

"Of course." He rested his hand on her shoulder.

"If I asked you to do something, would you do it?"

"It depends. You don't want me to go out and kill someone?"

Dominique giggled and began swinging her legs again. "No." She took a deep breath and spoke. "I want you to stay away from my daddy. We were happy before you came here. You should leave Americus and never come back. Every since my daddy and Yuu met you, all you have brought with you is pain and hate."

Upon hearing this Yuuri felt his heart crumble into dust. He began to wonder if this is her opinion of him; that he is a troublemaker, a home wrecker. His mother always told him that the first impression is always a lasting one. Which means that his first impression to Dominique was a bad one. But there was hope. The future was not set in stone and he could still change her opinion of him.

"I'm sorry Dominique but I love your daddy too much to give him up now that I have found him. I was a fool to think that it mattered what others thought of me marrying a man. It was my life after all and no one else can live it for me. The world I come from says that same gender marriages are wrong and immoral, and for the longest time that is how I thought also. But after my ten year separation away from him, I had come to realize something very important."

"What's that?"

"That deep within the pit of my heart, I have always loved Wolfram." He glanced at the small child. "Has he never spoken of me to you?"

"No, only Yuu knows about you. I only found out who you were after you arrived. I always thought poppa was Yuu's poppa."

Yuuri laughed sadly. "When I first came to this world, I proposed to your daddy by accident." He smiled at the wide-eyed look the girl had given him. "You see, at the time I did not know that a slap to the left cheek with your open palm was a proposal in Shin Makoku."

"What did daddy say to make you slap him?"

"Well," Yuuri said hesitantly, he wasn't sure if Wolfram wanted his daughter to know what he was like back then. He shrugged his shoulders and hoped that Shinou will have mercy on him and Wolfram would only singe his hair a little. "When your daddy and I first met, he was not a very nice person. I know you may not believe me now but he was quite mean to me and he said some rather nasty, hurtful things about my mother." The child's eyes widened in shock. The look was comical on her small face. "So, I slapped him not knowing it was a proposal. I told him that he could say what he wanted about me but I was not going to let him insult my mother."

"Wow."

"Yeah, wow. So afterwards, for the longest time I vehemently denied our engagement. I kept telling him that our engagement was an accident and that I only liked him as friend. I told him that I wanted to marry a woman and that it was wrong and disgusting for two men wanting to marry. I could go on but I'm sure you get the picture of how unbendable I was back then as well. Your daddy always loved me but I thought that I could never return his feelings." Yuuri sighed as he stared down at his hands. "I was in denial. So after my return to Shin Makoku, would you believe he still wanted to marry me?" Yuuri shook his head in awe as he thought about how faithful Wolfram had been toward him and his pledge to become his husband. "But being the stupid wimp that Wolfram called me so often, I still held my beliefs that marriage between us was wrong because we were boys. But after Wolfram disappeared, I felt this strange emptiness inside my heart. So I ignored the feeling and married a woman as I always wanted. But at night, the times when Wolfram and I would go out on adventures never ceased to haunt me in my sleep."

He raised his head to stare up into the bright blue sky and sighed. "And for the longest I often wondered why I dreamed of him, even when I was married to Melinda my dreams were filled with nothing but Wolfram. At first, I thought that it was because I missed having my friend around but that didn't answer why my heart would beat against my chest at the mere mentioning of his name. Or whenever I was in his old room, going through his clothes closet, I was always at ease when I smelled his scent. I've never truly been in love before. At first I thought that what I felt for Melinda was love but it wasn't. I was in love with the ideal of being married to a woman but when she showed her true colors, that's when I began to wonder if I would truly know what love was. I felt lost and at odds with my belief. So, when I went home and I talked about all I felt for Wolfram and my supposed feelings for Melinda to my family. It was my wonderfully, sunny, happy mother that told me that everything I was feeling for your daddy was and is love. So, in regards to your favor, I'm sorry but as I said at your party, I cannot do as you ask. I have a lot to make up for to Wolf and to my son. I just can't leave. Not when we all are on the verge of obtaining true happiness." He looked into her curious lavender eyes and wondered if she will begin to hate him as Yuu does. So when he got his answer, it wasn't what he had expected but he was so very happy to hear it.

Dominique nodded her small head and smiled. "I'm glad you're not going to give up on daddy. He deserves to be happy and I think he can be that way with you. The smile that he gave you before he went to his office was one I had never seen before. It was like his entire soul was filled with light and happiness." She stared down at her hands clasped together in her lap. "I know he was happy with poppa but there was always something that was missing in his eyes. And it saddened me at times knowing that we were not making him completely happy." She looked up into her soon to be stepfather's dark eyes smirking at him. "But since you returned to him, his happiness is now complete. Or at least it will be when Yuu finally returns and comes to his senses."

"Thank you Dominique for giving us your blessings," said Yuuri wrapping his arms around the girl and pulling her into a hug.

"You're welcome but there is one more thing. I want to keep my poppa's name. After all, I am a Gilbit."

"Of course, I would never want you to forget your father and neither would I want Wolfram to forget him either. He made Wolfram happy and that is something he should never forget."

"Thank you," she said as tears fell from her eyes. Quickly drying her eyes, she took him by the hand and pulled him to his feet. "We've been out here talking for a long time. Let's go see if daddy is finshed with his work." She dragged him into the castle.

xxxxx

After leaving Yuuri and Dominique, Wolfram locked himself in his office. A thought had come to him. He had come up with an idea to find his runaway son. He sat at his desk writing several notes. Outside on the balcony to his room were several cages with carrier pigeons in them. He took out one and gentlY rubbed his cheek against the soft feathers of the bird's head cooing to it. Then he tied a note onto its leg and tossed it into the air. He watched as the bird disappeared over the city. Wolfram did this six more times before he went back into his office.

After Dominique gave him the wonderful news about Yuu still being alive, Wolfram was more or less in a good mood. He was still sad and worried about Yuu. But at least now, he knows that his son is still alive. He just has to find out where the child has hidden himself.

It was close to noon when there was a knock on his door. The first to answer his message was the demon called Scion. The tall slender man walked into the office tossing long, fiery red hair over his shoulders. His dark amber colored eyes shown with mirth. Bowing before the blonde, Scion took one of Wolfram's hands and kissed the back of it. His friend was a flirt as Wolfram rolled his eyes at the man's antics.

"Greetings my lovely Wolfram," he said gallantly eyeing the ring on his finger. "What's this? Have you started to wear jewelry?"

"This is the custom from another world. This ring is a sign of engagement. I am getting married," said Wolfram.

The man feigned hurt in the most flamboyant way. Clutching his hand over his heart, he leaned weakly against the desk staring at Wolfram with hurt filled eyes. "How could you forsake me, my beloved? I have always wanted to marry you. We would have been the most beautifullest couple in all of Americus."

Wolfram smiled and decided to play along. "Oh but my sweet, it would never work out. I am not as vain as you when it comes to looks. And beautifullest is not a word." Wolfram playfully yanked his hand out of his grasp.

"Okay, I get the message," Scion said smiling. "So, what can I do for the prettiest man in town?"

"I have others coming but I guess I can go ahead and tell you."

"You know you can tell me anything."

Wolfram smiled as he began to tell him all that has happened. He took a map out of his desk and pointed to the area he wanted Scion to search. As the other man tapped a specific area on the map, he began to tell the blonde about a couple of serving wenches at a local tavern that would do anything for him. As the demon continued to regale Wolfram about more of his sexual exploits, Wolfram thought back to when he first met the man two years ago. Scion had iniltrated a small band of bandits disgusied as one of their own. With the information he had given them, they were waiting for the bandits at the dock before they could board the ship that was bound for Carolia. It was then that Corwyn had introduced him as one of their most reliable informant. As time passed on, Wolfram had come to realized that the older man was indeed a trustworthy allie. A bit of a flake at times but very trustworthy. The years he spent in Americus the blonde demon and his deceased husband had made many contacts in both the human and demon kingdom.

It was lunch time when Yuuri arrived at Wolfram's door. Knocking on the door, he waited patiently for Wolfram to come to the door. But instead of his beautiful blonde fiance opening the door for him, it was a stranger with neatly cut yellow hair and dark blue eyes.

"Yuuri. Come in," said Wolfram smiling.

"Wolfram, what's going on here?" Yuuri asked once he was standing beside his fiance.

"They are here to help." Then Wolfram looked up at the men. "I've given you your assignments. Good luck in the search."

The seven men bowed and then left the room.

"Help? Help with what?"

"Those men are the contacts that Ellis and I have made over the years. I have sent them out to search for Yuu. They are my eyes and ears. If anyone can find a trace of him it would be those men."

"I see."

"So, how did your talk with Dominique go?" Wolfram stood up and then sat on the corner of his desk. He took Yuuri by the hand and pulled his fiance close to him.

Wrapping his arms around Wolfram's neck, Yuuri placed a chaste kiss on his love's lips. "It went better than I had expected. She is such a precious child. We had a nice long talk about a lot of things. I was afraid that she would start hating me like Yuu, but she doesn't hate me at all. In fact, when we were talking, she just sat there quietly and let me talk." He pulled Wolfram into a tight hug before pulling away slightly to look into those emerald eyes he loved so much. "She just sat there and listened to all I had to say. And you know what she said?"

Wolfram shook his head smiling at the excitment that colored the onxy colored eyes of his beloved.

"She said she was glad that I decided to stay," he said excited.

Wolfram laughed as he squeezed Yuuri on the shoulders calming the demon king down. He was happy that Dominique would accept him._ 'Ellis, our little girl will grow up to be a fine, intelligent young lady.' _Yuuri took a deep breath as he smiled at his fiance.

Suddenly the smile dropped from Yuuri's face. "Now, all we have to worry about is what Yuu will do when he finds out about our engagement."

"Don't worry about him. I'm sure everything will work out just fine." Wolfram pulled the double black king forward for a long sensuous kiss. When the kiss ended both had to gulp in deep breaths of air. "So, what brings you to my little sanctuary?" He brushed a stray lock of black hair that rested carelessly across Yuuri's brow.

"Well, I had come to get you because it was time for lunch." A loving kiss was placed on the blonde's cheek. "We haven't seen you all day. Dominique was so worried." Another kiss was pressed against Wolfram's chin.

"Now Yuuri, I have never known you to lie."

Yuuri looked hurt. "Why would I lie?"

"Because when I am here at the castle working, Dominique usually stays with the maids or go out into the garden to play when she is not with Esmeralda. So, she knows not to worry about me."

"Okay, you caught me."

"Yes. I finally have." Wolfram pulled Yuuri close to him and pressed there lips together in a heated kiss. He leaned all the way back until he was lying on top of his desk with Yuuri on top of him. Wolfram whimpered in distress when Yuuri broke the kiss but moaned in bliss when he felt the warm lips close around his nipple. Wolfram arched his back off the desk raking his fingers through Yuuri's hair as his fiance sucked and nipped the hardened bud through his shirt.

Yuuri raised his head to stare into the dazed lust filled emerald orbs of his fiance, and smiled. "So," he said in a husky voice. "Do you want more, my pet.?"

"Yes . . . more," Wolfram said writhing beneath his love. Just as Yuuri's hand cupped Wolfram aching arousal Gwendal along with Conrad, and Gunter bursted into the room.

"Your majesty w . . ." The elder demon stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the scene displayed before him. Yuuri was on top of his baby brother with his hand at the blonde's crotch. Several wrinkles appeared across Gwendal's forehead while Gunter suffered a nosebleed and quickly excused himself. Conrad only smiled.

The expression on Yuuri's face was priceless. The young demon king looked like a deer caught in headlights before he quickly leaped off his fiance. He stared at the older demon in horror. "I-I can explain this," babbled Yuuri.

It took all of Conrad's willpower to hold back the laugh that was threatening to erupt from him at the look of fright in his godson's eyes. He could just imagine what was running through Gwendal's mind. Maybe lynching him or probably burying the young king beneath the ground. Conrad snickered at the thought.

"You see . . . We . . . He . . ." Yuuri began to nervously rake his fingers through his hair slicking down the tousled black strands. Wolfram sighed in disappointment as he let his arms fall away to hang over the side of the desk. "What is it with people just bursting into rooms without knocking nowadays," grumbled the blonde. "One day I'm going to remember to lock the door behind you." He sat up arching a brow at his brothers.

Gwendal only sighed and looked (or glared as Yuuri thought) at Yuuri. "Your majesty, I received a message from Anissina. She says that Big Cimarron is causing trouble at our border and that we are needed back A.S.A.P."

"But . . . but what about Yuu? I have to . . ." Yuuri said but Wolfram stopped him.

"Do not worry about Yuu. I will find him," said Wolfram. "You just get back to Shin Makoku and make sure that me, Yuu and Dominique have a home to return to." He kissed Yuuri softly on the lips. "Besides it will be another three months before the Introduction Party and I have to get things settled here so my replacement won't have too much to worry about. You can settle things there and then return for the party."

Yuuri bit his bottom lip. "I don't know. I don't like leaving you here alone especially with that creepy Drakko lurking about."

"You needn't worry about him. He rarely comes to Americus and besides I have Eric, Derrick and Corwyn here to protect me."

"Okay. Okay. I just don't want to leave you."

Wolfram leaned forward kissing Yuuri passionately. Yuuri groaned when the kiss ended. The blonde smiled. "After the Introduction Party, you and I will never be parted again." He kissed the black hair demon king again.

Gwendal cleared his throat and Wolfram reluctantly pulled away from his fiance. "We should gather our things and leave as soon as we can. Who knows what Belar is planning."

After leaving Wolfram's office, the three men gather together their families and their belongings.

An hour later, they stood on the docks preparing to leave. Wolfram's family all said their good byes to him as they boarded Celi's yacht. The blonde ex-demon king buried her youngest's face between her bosom and kissed the top of his head before she got onboard.

Everyone was onboard except for Yuuri. He stood before Wolfram holding his hands and staring into those beautiful emerald eyes.

"It's time to go, your majesty!" Gwendal yelled down to his monarch

"Okay!" Yuuri yelled back up to him. "I'll see you in three months. Okay."

"I'll be waiting," said Wolfram.

Yuuri was about to leave but he had an urge to kiss his fiance and so he did. It was a kiss filled with love and longing. When the kiss ended, both young men were breathing hard.

Yuuri looked down at a giggling Dominique. He smiled at the girl. "Take care of your daddy for me, okay."

"I will."

"See ya," he said to Wolfram and hurried to board the ship.

"That map I gave you was made by Captain Ellis," yelled Eric up to his new friends. "You should arrive in Shin Makoku no more than seven days! Take care everyone and we will see you all in three months time." He, Derrick and Corwyn waved to their friends. The others had left but Wolfram and Dominique stayed at the dock until the ship disappeared over the horizon.

xxxxx

Yuu and Count Drakko's chevaliers stood on the training field surrounding the double black child. While sitting in the distance watching was Count Drakko. Raising one slender hand, he yelled. "Begin!"

And immediately Sigfrid attacked sending a flood of water at him. Yuu countered by summoning a huge fiery water dragon. The creature spewed flames evaporating the water into steam.

Gustav summoned a huge fire wolf and attacked the boy. Yuu's fire lion detached itself from the water dragon and pounced on the wolf. The lion had the wolf pinned to the ground with its jaws latched tightly around the wolf's throat forcing it to submit.

Nikolas sent forth a huge silvery hawk that was created from the wind. Seeing the threat to its master, the lion planted a huge paw on the wolf's neck keeping it pinned to the ground and sent several fireballs at it. But the elemental creature easily dodged the flaming balls. The water dragon opened its maw capturing it. The bird shrieked in pain as the dragon claosed its mouth around the bird squeezing it until it vanished.

"Not bad kid, but let's see how well you do against an attack from me," said Siegmund. The earth beneath Yuu's feet shook as a man of earth and grass rose from the ground lunging toward the boy.

Water from the nearby pond came to Yuu's aid in the form of a whip. Lashing out, he cut the earth man to chunks of dirt. Suddenly the ground beneath Siegmund rumbled as a water dragon burst out of the ground wrapping its sinewy body around the twin lifting him off the ground.

Sigfrid sent two walls of water at the boy from opposite sides. The waves crashed into the dark hair child. When the water withdrew Yuu stood within a protective barrier of ice. Raising one hand, the water in the pond swirled violently. Suddenly ice shards erupted from the pool to pin a stunned Sigfrid to the ground.

Nikolas sent blades of wind at the boy shattering his ice barrier. Thinking quickly, he raised a thick wall of ice between himself and the wind. Yuu knew the wall would not last. He sent a wave of water at the wind wielder swamping him in the liquid. When it was over, Nikolas was trapped within a block of ice.

Gustav on smiled and raised his hand in defeat.

Count Drakko laughed clapping his hands as he proclaimed Yuu the winner. He found it quite amusing to see his chevaliers defeated by a child. "Very good Yuu, you have become very strong in the time you have been here. Not only that, your strategy to launch an attack from underground was quite ingenious." He walked up to the boy and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thank you, my count," said the boy bowing to him.

"Excuse me, but do you mind releasing us," chided Siegmund exasperately.

"Oops, sorry guys," said Yuu smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Immediately the three men were released from their prison.

"Warmth at last," said Nikolas dramatically.

"Well done," said Sigfrid.

"Although I did see you break your concentration to look at Nikolas," said Siegmund frowning slightly. "You can't let your concentration slip. You must remember your meditation exercises. You must use your other senses to detect danger."

"He's right," said Nikolas. "Although I didn't use it, wind can be used as an illusionary strategy as well."

"Thank you for your advice. I will adjust accordingly," said the boy.

"Now Yuu, it is time to put your plan into action," said Count Drakko.

"Finally. I have waited so long for this day."

"Come Yuu, and walk with me," said Drakko turning away. "Oh, and Gustav, make sure you carry out your tasks as quickly as you can. I want you both on your way by this afternoon."

"It will be as you so ordered," said Gustav bowing and then he disappeared in a wink of an eye.

"Come Yuu." The count continued with his walk.

Yuu ran up alongside the older man and walked with his hands behind his back.

"It is time for you to go to your 'father', Yuuri Shibuya, in Shin Makoku." Drakko watched for any reaction from the boy out of the corner of his eye. When he did nothing but continued to wait for the Count to speak. Drakko nodded his head in satisfaction when Yuu showed no hostile reaction to the mentioning of his real father. "Very good, I see your lessons with Nikolas has been a success. I could barely see the carefully concealed disgust at the mention of the demon king's name."

"I said I wanted him to suffer for all the pain he caused my father, and I mean it. I want him to feel all that my father felt when he tossed father away like he was so much . . ." Yuu caught himself as he felt his blood boil with rage. Taking a deep breath, he calmed the rage that was threatening to explode inside of him.

"Nicely done Yuu, but don't over do it," said Drakko placing an arm around the boy's shoulders. "Don't over do the niceness. They may become suspicious if all of a sudden you are nice to your father when you let it be known to all that you would rather see him rot in a ditch."

Yuu thought about it for a second. Drakko was right. His attitude toward his other father has been nothing but hate. To change his feelings now would be suspicious. "I understand."

"Good. Now, prepare yourself. You will be leaving in two days. I will be sending Gustav with you. He will travel with you all the way to the village and that's when you will part company. You will go on ahead alone."

"And what about my training?" asked the boy.

"Gustav will continue your training in secrecy and you will report back to him everything that goes on in the castle. Understand," said Drakko.

Yuu nodded his head absently as he was deep in thought. 'Finally, I will make you pay for all the unhappiness and pain you caused my father.' The boy smiled sinisterly.

"Remember Yuu, the plan will only work if you convince your other parent that you want to have a relationship with him."

"I understand and I won't fail. But what about that friend of his, the Great Sage. He doesn't seem like the idiot that that man is," said Yuu. "He may realize what I am doing and try to stop me."

"If he does anything to try and thwart the plan, tell Gustav and he will take care of the Great Sage once and for all. But I don't think you have anything to worry about," said Drakko smiling.

"You think so?"

The older man nodded his head. "Besides, if anything goes wrong and you are in danger of being found out, Gustav will get you out of there as quickly as he can."

"I understand completely," said Yuu bowing. "I will do whatever I have to in order for this plan to succeed." He came to a stop as he stared up at the older man biting his bottom lip.

"Is something wrong, Yuu?"

"Don't get me wrong. I am in your debt for letting your people train me but . . ."

"But?"

"What do you get out of helping me?"

"I don't understand what you are getting at?"

"I mean that noone helps you for free," said Yuu. "I want to know the reason you want to help me." Yuu thought for a second and frowned. "It's not so you can get close to my father is it? Because if it is . . ."

Drakko raised a hand stopping the boy. "It is not anything like that. I just want to help. What he did to your father is beyond shameless. He should be made to feel all that your father has felt. He should be made to see that a person heart is not a toy for him to play with and then throw away because he became tired." The older man turned away clutching his hands into fists at his sides. "He should be held accountable for all the humiliation, heartache and pain that your father went through."

Yuu eyes widened in shock. "Sire, did something like this happen to you?"

"In a way, yes. When my parents were married it was for political reasons. My mother was so miserable and my father was a beast," he said turning to face the boy. "But that is in the past, I have gotten my revenge for my mother. Now, it is your time to get yours for your father." He planted his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Are you sure you can do this. It may be come hard at times because I have no doubt that you may want to find some good in him. But you must always remember that your father thought the same thing and his heart was torn from his chest as a result of his blind love."

"I understand and I will not fall into such a trap," said Yuu. "And thank you sire, for telling me about your own struggles and pain."

Drakko nodded and dismissed the boy. Yuu hurried to the castle to prepare himself for his journey to Shin Makoku.

Nikolas, Siegmund and Sigfrid came to stand beside the Count.

"That was some story you told the kid," said Siegmund smirking. "How in the world did you come up with such a tale?"

"It's easy to lie when the other person wants to believe that there are others that has been through the same thing."

"Do you think the little twit will figure out what we are really after?" asked Nikolas twirling a lock of golden hair around his finger.

Drakko snorted. "The boy is so hell bent on making his father suffer for some imaginary grievances he heaped upon Wolfram that he would do anything to make the Yuuri Shibuya, pay. Besides, by the time anyone figures out what we are really up to, it will be too late to stop us. Not only will Shin Makoku be mine for the taking but so will the beautiful Wolfram." He smiled. "Soon, I will have everything and I will be the new Maoh of Shin Makoku."


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclamier- i do not own any of the characters from Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do i make any money.**

**A/N- see i told you i had three chapters already written down. the third one will be up next week.**

Chapter 22

Yuuri was in his office with Gwendal, Gunter and their infant son, Alexander von Voltair. The baby was sound asleep in the arms of his father. Gunter lovingly stroked the silky, gray black strands on the infant's head. Gwendal split his attention in getting Yuuri to sign the stack of documents to watching his son sleep in the arms of his husband.

Out of the corner of his eye, Yuuri could see a loving smile spread across the face of the elder demon. He could not believe the change in the stoic man since his son was born over two months ago. Gwendal does not want his family out of his eye sight which is why they were in Yuuri's office. Also, he smiles a lot now although his smiles are only seen by the immediate family. While everyone else gets his stern glare when angered. The nursery is filled from top to bottom with stuffed animals knitted by the proud father. And even now, his knitting equipment was on the sofa next to Gunter with a half-finished blanket sticking out of the wicker basket.

Yuuri sighed longingly at the happy couple. Soon, he and Wolfram will be happy and hopefully there will be more children in their future. He decided that he would take Wolfram, Yuu and Dominique to meet his mother. He was sure his mother will love Dominique to death. He can just imagine the two going shopping and returning home with several bags of little outfits for a girl. The picture made him smile as he also thought about taking Yuu to his first baseball game.

His happy thoughts were interrupted by Gwendal's voice. He stared at the frowning face and quickly remembered that he still had a ton of work to do. Signing his name he moved that paper out of the way as Gwendal placed another one in front of him. He sighed heavily and signed his name.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Yuuri sighed in relief massaging the cramps out of his stiff fingers.

"Enter," barked Gwendal at being interrupted.

One of the guards from the front gate walked into the room and bowed. "I'm sorry for the interruption, Majesty but there is a child at the front gate wanting to see you."

"A child," said Yuuri frowning in thought. "Did he say who he was and what he wanted?"

"Well," the guard said looking a bit nervous.

"Well what," snapped Gunter softly so as not to awaken his son. "Come on, out with it man."

"Well, he claims that he is His Majesty's son."

Yuuri stared at the guard as though he was a ghost. "You don't think that it's . . . " He looked up into the frowning stoic face of his advisor.

"Bring the boy here," said Gwendal. "And if you see Conrad inform him that he is needed in His Majesty's office."

"Yes your Excellency." The guard turned and walked out.

_'Could it be Yuu?' _Yuuri slowly stood upon his feet and began to walk back and forth in front of his desk. _'No, it can't be. Wolfram would have told me if he had found our son.' _

There was a knock on the door and Yuuri froze in mid-step as he stared at the door. His heart pounded against his chest as he thought that the guard had returned with this boy that says he is Yuuri's son. As the door opened, Yuuri exhaled the breath he did not know he was holding as Conrad stuck his head inside the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Conrad asked frowning seeing the look of disappointment on Yuuri's face.

"Yes," said Gwendal beckoning for his brother to come in. "There is a boy at the front gate claiming that he is His Majesty's son."

"Yuu?" Conrad looked at his godson as he walked into the room to stand on the other side of Yuuri. Yuuri nervously began wringing his hands. "Are you sure it's him?"

"The guard has gone to bring him. We will see soon enough." The elder demon stared at his young king out of the corner of his eye.

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. Yuuri stiffened as he stood up straight facing the door. "Come in!" yelled Yuuri. As the door opened, Yuuri felt his heart ram against his chest as Yuu stood in the doorway with the guard.

Yuuri didn't know what to do. He wanted to run up to his son and hug the boy but he knew Yuu would not appreciate him taking such liberties. So he settled for a warm smile. "Welcome to Shin Makoku, Yuu."

"Thank you," Yuu said tightly remembering what Count Drakko had told him.

"I'm surprised to see you here," said Yuuri. "I didn't think you would ever want to see me." He smiled. "Does Wolfram know you're here?"

"No. I came directly here after my seclusion," said the boy.

"Why?" asked Conrad.

"I thought long and hard about everything that happened since you arrived on the shores of Americus. And I have come to the realization that what that friend with the glasses said was true." He looked up at his father. "I can hate you until the end of time but the fact remains that you are and forever will be my father. And no amount of wishing otherwise will change it." Then he sighed shrugging his shoulders. "Besides there must have been something father saw in you in order for him to give his heart to you." The boy cleared his throat looking at the floor. "And I guess . . . I should . . . at least try to get to know you," he grumbled in a small voice but Yuuri and the others heard him, and smiled.

"But I still don't like you."

"I know," said Yuuri.

"So . . . so don't go thinking I'm going to be calling you daddy or something like that anytime soon."

"Knowing that you are willing to accept me is good enough for me." Yuuri knelt before his son opening his arms. "May I?"

Yuu arched a brow biting the inside of his jaw. He slowly nodded his head and stepped forward. Yuuri took his son into his arms and held him tight. Yuu didn't understand why he felt so at odds with his feelings. Part of him wanted to cringe in disgust and push away from Yuuri while another part of him felt a comforting warmth spread throughout his body. He wanted to lay his head on his father's shoulder and continue to let Yuuri hold him. For some odd reason, he felt contented in the soothing embrace of his other parent. But that was not why he was here. He was here to destroy his father. He had to get away before the plan was ruined. Yuu quickly pulled himself out of the embrace and took a step back as he stared at the young man confused.

"So are you going to show me around this place?"

Yuuri was hurt at the abrupt way Yuu had pulled away from him but there was hope that in time the boy would not push him away. "Of course but first we should send a letter to Wolfram letting him know you are here," said Yuuri.

"We'll do it," said Conrad.

"That's very kind of you to do but I had sent a letter to my father before I left Americus explaining everything to him," said Yuu. "Besides, I'm sure he is glad I am here trying to get to know my other parent."

"That is good to hear," said Gunter. "I'm sure in time you will see how truly wonderful your father is."

_'Not in this life time. Once I'm through with him there will be nothing left of him but an emotional pile of flesh.' _

"Since you're here, let me introduce you to your cousin, Alexander," said Gwendal.

Yuu walked over to his cousin and stared at the tiny infant. He smiled as he remembered when his sister was born. He gently glided one finger over the soft tiny knuckles of the baby. "Well, maybe I will see you when you are awake Alexander." He stepped away smiling at his uncle and his husband. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," said Gunter.

Yuuri walked up to the door and opened it. "Come on, I'll give you a grand tour of the whole castle and introduce you to everyone." He smiled. "Greta isn't here. She's in Cavalcade visiting her friend Beatrice. She should be back later tonight."

The boy walked out of the room followed by Yuuri. He immediately began showing the boy around. He introduced him to the three maids, Sangria, Lasagna, and Doria. The three women chattered excitedly at meeting the little prince. Yuu only rolled his eyes. Once he answered all their questions, Yuuri was finally able to continue the tour.

xxxxx

After showing Yuu the inside of the castle, he led his son outside into the garden. It was truly a sight to behold. The garden was alive with colors. "Your grandmother cultivated some of these plants," said Yuuri walking through the garden with his son beside him. "She created three flowers and named them after each of her sons."

"What was my father's flower called?" he asked curiously.

"She called them **_Beautiful Wolfram._**" Yuuri's gaze became dreamy as he thought about his own beautiful Wolfram back in Americus. They came to a stop underneath a large oak tree and the ground beneath the tree was littered with gorgeous yellow flowers. Yuuri leaned down cradling the flower in his hand. "This is the flower your grandmother named after your father."

Yuu looked at the flowers and thought they were quite beautiful. Yes, the flower complimented his father perfectly. He leaned down and inhaled the sweet lite scent. Yuu quickly stood up as he stared at the plant.

"What's wrong?" asked Yuuri.

"The flower. It smells just like my father."

Yuuri smiled. "I know. That is why I have several of them planted near my window. I want to be reminded of him when I wake in the morning and when I go to be at night."

Yuu wanted to rant and rage and call him a liar. How dare he say such a thing when Yuuri always made it known that Wolfram was disgusting and that he didn't want Wolfram around him. But he held his tongue. It was not quite time yet but soon. A short while later the two double blacks were in the stable.

"This is my horse, Aoi." Yuuri scratched the horse behind the ear. "Here you go. Give him this." He placed a sugar cube in Yuu's hand.

Yuu hesitantly held his palm out with the sugar treat resting in the center of his palm. Aoi lowered his head taking the cube into his mouth. Yuu smiled as he stroked the space between the horse's eyes.

"So, did you bring any clothes with you?" asked Yuuri staring at the plain white shirt and brown pants he was wearing.

"No. I went straight to the docks and boarded a ship that was on its way to Carolia," said Yuu shrugging his shoulders.

"I was meaning to ask. How did you get here?" Yuuri watched the boy as he began to stroke Aoi's silky mane. "You already said you went directly to the dock and then sent Wolfram a letter telling him where you would be. Which means you had no money to pay for passage."

"Captain Huron is a friend of both my fathers. He waived the fee for passage and said he would be happy to drop me off here before going on to Carolia."

Yuuri felt a twinge of jealousy and hurt as his son still referred to Ellis as his other father. He shook his head pushing away the gloomy feeling that was threatening to consume him. Yuuri stared down at his son combing his fingers through the boy's silky black strands and smiled.

"Well, we could go into the village and buy you some new clothes. And while we're there I can give you a tour."

Yuu thought about it for a second and nodded his head.

The smile on Yuuri's face brightened as he led the boy out of the stable. They were heading toward the main gate when Conrad ran toward them.

"Your Majesty, where are you and Yuu going?"

"Conrad, we have known each other for a long time and I still find it annoying that you keep calling me by my title. You are the one that named me; so I wish you would use my name."

The older man just smiled saying, "Very well, Your Majesty."

Yuuri just rolled his eyes exasperatedly raising his hands in defeat.

"Now, are you two going somewhere?"

"Yes, we're going to the village to purchase Yuu some clothes and I'm going to show him around," said Yuuri standing behind his son placing a hand on each shoulder.

Yuu had to will himself not to flinch at the touch of his father's hands upon him.

"Well, that's not a good ideal, Your Majesty. Besides, there are some of Wolfram's old clothes up in the attic."

"Really?" the boy asked excited. "Can I really use my father's old clothes?"

"Of course. They're just going to waste sitting up there. They will have to be cleaned but I'm sure Wolfram would not mind you wearing them," said Conrad.

"Wow, thank you uncle Conrad."

Conrad's smile spread across his face as he could see the joy in the boy's eyes at the ideal of going through his father's old clothes. Yuuri however, did not look too happy at the idea. He wanted to spend some time with his son getting to know him, and letting Yuu get to know him as well.

"Are you sure," said Yuuri hoping to change the boy's mind. "We could go into the town and you can get new clothes and whatever else you want."

"Why go buy clothes when there are perfectly good ones up in the attic gathering dust," said the boy turning to face Yuuri.

"Okay." Yuuri did not sound too enthusiastic as he lowered his head.

Yuu had to do something or the wimp would probably start to cry. The boy silently sighed as he began to grind his teeth at what he had to do next. So, taking Yuuri by the hand, he pulled on his father's hand. "Come on, I want to see what father use to wear when he was a kid." He dragged Yuuri back into the castle. The contact of his hand in that of his father's hand was making his skin crawl but he had to fight down that feeling. He could do nothing that would ruin his plan.

xxxxx

As Yuuri and Yuu went up to the attic. They searched through several trunks until they came upon a few wooden trunks with Wolfram's name engraved onto the tops. With the help of several of the palace guards, Yuuri ordered the men to carry the trunks downstairs to Wolfram's old room. Yuuri thanked the men and closed the door behind them.

When Yuuri turned around, Yuu was exploring the room. There were several canvas in the corner that had large pices of cloth covering them. Yuu walked over to the canvas and peeked under the cloths. One painting was of a Bear Bee and another was of a Sand Bear. There was a painting on an easel and he removed the cloth. He frowned at the picture and looked to Yuuri for help. Yuuri walked over to his son looking at the painting. He groaned.

"What is it?" asked Yuu.

"That's a painting of me," said Yuuri looking at the awful abstract painting of him.

Yuu pointing at the portrait in disbelief. "You mean my father did that monstrosity."

"Yes but I wouldn't tell him that if I was you." Yuuri pulled the cloth back over the painting. "He was quite proud of his painting of me. He nearly burned the hair off my head when I said it looked like something a dragon spit up."

Yuu shook his head and walked away from the painting. "Well, I can honestly tell you that he has gotten much much better since he's been in Americus." The boy opened the closet and found several blue uniforms and several pairs of shiny black boots.

"This use to be Wolfram's old room," said Yuuri. The boy stared at him in shock. "I hope you don't mind staying in here?"

"Not at all," said the boy running his small hands over the soft material. "I thought that this was just a room he was using to paint in. I never dreamed that he actually slept here." He pulled out one of the uniforms and inhaled the scent. "It still holds his smell."

"Yes, I know. I was surprised that his clothes still held his scent after such a long time." Yuuri sat at the foot of the bed watching his son. "Don't tell Wolfram but when I'm feeling lonely I would come into his room and put on one of his shirts."

Yuu stared at his other father arching a brow. Yuuri shrugged his shoulders smiling softly. "It made me feel close to him. I never realized how much I would miss his warmth when we slept together."

Yuu's head snapped up as he glared daggers at his father. Yuuri, seeing the glare, immediately set about fixing the misunderstanding.

"It's not what you're thinking. See, when Wolfram and I were engaged, he took it upon himself to sleep in my bed. He said it was to protect me and he was my fiance after all. At least those were the explanations he gave me for sleeping in my bed every night. And talk about a bad sleeper. I would wake up every morning with Wolfram's foot buried in my side or I would wake up lying on the cold hard floor."

Satisfied with the explanation Yuu went back to searching in his father's closet. "What's this?" Yuu asked pulling out a white dress uniform with gold trimmings.

Yuuri cleared his throat as he stared down at his feet knowing his son would probably go back to hating him again. "That was the uniform Wolfram was going to wear when . . . when we got married."

Yuu's head snapped up as his glare returned on his face. He could feel his blood boil over with rage. The bastard! He knew how serious his father was about getting married and still he scornfully refused. Yuu had to take several deep breaths to calm the tidal wave of rage that was threatening to consume him. He must wait. The day is fast approaching when the almighty demon king, Yuuri will pay for the heartache he has caused. Swallowing the bile that rose in his throat, he gently hung the uniform back in the closet.

For a while Yuuri thought for sure the Yuu was going to roast him. Although he can still see the tension in the boy's shoulders, there was no explosion or verbal abuse._ 'Maybe he really does want a chance to get to know me.'_

"You know, your father had his own personal guards," said Yuuri changing the subject. "Their uniforms were the same as Wolfram's and each one was hand picked by your father for being strong fire wielders. In addition, each one of his soldiers are just as pretty as he is."

The boy turned to Yuuri arching a dark brow.

"Well, it's true. There's not one of his guards that looks plain. Although none of them could compare to your father's beauty, they are pretty." Yuuri frowned as a skeptical look marred the boy's face. "What? You don't believe me. Just you wait until noon. They are out on patrol now but when they come back, you will see that I was not lying."

Yuu smirked raising his hands in submission as he walked over to the bed. Falling to his knees, he pulled up the heavy top to one of the trunks and went through his father's old clothes.

"He sure has a lot of frilly shirts."

"I think that has to do more with your grandmother," said Yuuri getting to his knees as well looking into the trunk. He took out a small lacy, frilly dress.

Yuu stared at the nightmarish garment. "Why is there a dress in my father's trunk?"

"So, Wolfram never told you," said Yuuri snickering. "He's probably going to bake me for this but when he was young, his mother use to put him in dresses."

The boy's eyes widened in horror. "You're kidding."

Yuuri shook his head smiling. "Lady Celi got it in her head that because Wolfram took after her in looks, he should dress like her as well."

Yuu chuckled to himself as father and son continued to look through the trunks for clothes suitable for a young prince to wear. About an hour later, they had chosen enough clothes for Yuu to wear. After gathering the clothes into a pile Yuuri sent a guard to fetch the maids.

A few minutes later, Sangria, Lasagna and Doria arrived. Yuuri showed them the pile of clothes he wanted them to wash and dry.

Suddenly another guard walked up to him. "Majesty," he said bowing. "Lord von Voltair has requested your presence in your office. He says you have more papers to sign."

Once the three maids left, Yuuri groaned as he plopped down on the bed letting an arm rest across his face.

Yuu shook his head smirking at his father's silly display. "Father was right. You are lazy."

"I am not," pouted Yuuri sitting up and folding his arms across his chest. "It's just so hard to sit behind a desk for hours on end signing stacks and stacks of documents. My fingers get cramped sometimes." He whined like a child.

"Wimp," the boy smirked.

"Not you too." His pouting became more childish. "I thought that since you were here that your tyrant of an uncle would at least give me the day off. I wanted to spend some time with you." He sighed heavily and slumped over resting his arms on his knees.

"Well, you are the king. You can do pretty much whatever you want."

"I wish it was as simple as you make it out to be," said Yuuri.

"Well, according to what my father said about you, you use to always go out on dangerous adventures whenever the others try to stop you," said Yuu smirking. "But then, that was several long years ago when you were a spirited young man." He crossed his arms across his chest still holding his smirk. "I guess you're no longer that adventurous young king who used to take the lead and pulled rank on your advisors."

Yuuri arched a dark brow at the boy's audacity. How dare the little snippet say he was too old for adventures. Well he will show him.

Yuu watched as a goofy smile spread across Yuuri's face. He had to bite the inside of his jaw to stop himself from showing this man who is his other parent a genuine smile._ 'You are right father. His smile is contagious.' _ Instead of smiling, Yuu rolled his eyes and sighed as though he was talking to an overexcited overgrown child.

"What say I show you around the town and then we can have lunch."

"I thought you were too afraid of my uncle to leave the palace," said Yuu.

"I changed my mind. I'll just leave a note and we will be on our way."

Yuuri grabbed his son by the hand and led him to his own room. Yuu stared at his hand in his father's hand and frowned. He did not understand what was happening. His skin should be crawling with disgust like when he took hold of his father's hand before but instead, the large warm hand felt rather nice.

Arriving at Yuuri's room, they went inside. Yuu sat on the settee waiting for his father to come out of the bathroom. When Yuuri stepped back into his bedroom, Yuu's eyes widened in shock at the reddish brown hair and blue eyes of his father.

Seeing the questioning look in his son's eyes, Yuuri answered the unasked question.

"It's the only way I'll be able to walk through the town without being accosted by the people. Also, this is the disguise I wore when I use to travel in human territory when I first came to Shin Makoku." Yuuri smiled. "So, shall we go."

Yuu walked over to the door opening it. "After you, Your Majesty."

"You are too kind, my brave knight," he said jokingly.

Once they made it out of the castle without being seen, Yuuri led Yuu to the northern wall of the garden where there was a secret exit covered by thick vines and flowers.

"If you are going to do what you want why are you sneaking out of the castle?"

"Well, better safe than sorry," Yuuri said sheepishly. "That uncle of yours is very scary at times. Especially when it comes to doing my kingly work."

As they left the castle and headed into town, Yuu decided that the secret passage in the garden would be an excellent place for Gustav to enter the castle grounds without being seen.

_'Yuuri Shibuya, demon king of Shin Makoku.' _He snorted as a sinister smile spread across his small face. _'What a complete incompetent fool you are.' _


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters from Kyo Kara Moah and neither do i make any money from this story.

Chapter 23

Gwendal and Conrad watched as Yuuri and Yuu slipped out through the secret passage in the garden. The older demon sighed as he knew that once again, the work of the king was left for him to finish.

Conrad chuckled. "Well, it seems His Majesty has decided to 'skip out' on his duty."

"Yes and once again it falls to me to do his work," he sighed. "Conrad, about the boy, do you trust him?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Tell me, upon first meeting the boy what did you think of him?"

"You don't mean the superficial views do you?"

"No, I want your unbiased opinion of our nephew," said Gwendal.

Conrad sighed as he turned back to stare out the open window at the place Yuuri and Yuu just went through. "My opinion is he could be very dangerous to His Majesty if his temper isn't brought under control. Even now, he claims he wants to have a relationship with Yuuri but I sensed something disturbing deep within him."

Gwendal nodded his head in understanding. "So, you sensed it also. I thought that maybe I was the only one. He is up to something but what, I have no idea. We need to keep an eye on him."

"I agree," said Conrad. "But I am truly hoping that Yuu is here for the reason he claims. It would crush Yuuri to know that his own son betrayed him."

"I want you to send a letter to Wolfram and see if he knows if his son is here or not," said the elder demon turning away from the window to look his brother in the eyes. "I want to know if the boy is lying to us or not."

"I'll send it in the morning."

Both brothers turned to look out at the garden. They truly hoped that this is not some trap the boy is planning to spring on them.

xxxxx

Yuuri and Yuu made their way through the crowded streets looking into the windows of several shops. First stop was at a bakery. The smell of sweets and breads caused Yuu's stomach to rumble in hunger.

"Do you want something to eat?" asked Yuuri.

Yuu looked at the tasty pastries on display in the shop's window and his stomach rumbled hungrily again. He bit his bottom lip as the baker had thick chocolate, vanilla and blue frosting decorating the cakes. The boy closed his eyes and forced himself to turn away.

"I really shouldn't," Yuu said opening his eyes looking up at Yuuri. "Father has forbidden me from eating sweets before I have had a well-balanced meal." He placed his hands over his stomach as it growled angrily for food. Yuu realized that he hadn't eaten anything since last night onboard the ship. When his stomach grumbled again, it was so lound until the noise caused some of the pedestrians that was walking by to look at him. Yuu was so embarrassed. His cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

Yuuri smiled and told the boy not to move. He rushed into the bakery. Yuu licked his lips hungrily as the cakes taunted him from behind the glass. He saw through the window Yuuri talking to the female and pointing to something in the corner. Yuuri had turned back to his son smiling and waving at him. The owner returned and she handed Yuuri two sweet rolls. Quickly paying for his purchase, Yuuri walked out the building and held out one of the sweet rolls to his son.

Yuu stared in awe as the delicious smelling pastry was bigger than his small hands and covered in vanilla frosting. The boy's mouth watered as his stomach growled. Hesitantly, he took the pastry and bit into the warm, sweet sticky roll. Yuu moaned in ecstasy.

"Good, isn't it," said Yuuri taking a bite of his own sweet roll.

Yuu nodded his head. "This is the best sweet roll I have ever tasted. Not even the best bakeries in Americus or Brittany can bake a roll this good." He took another bite licking frosting from his lips and followed his father as he continued to show the boy more of the town.

Next, they went into the candy shop. Yuuri was talking to the shop owner while Yuu went in the opposite direction. He came across several dishes filled with red, green, and yellow candies. He picked up one of the red candy and sniffed it. It smelled delicious, sort of like cherries. He gently squeezed it between his fingers. What an interesting thing. They had nothing like this in Americus. Turning to see if the owner was watching, the man was engaged in a conversation with Yuuri. Yuu popped the Bear Bee shaped candy into his mouth and chewed. His eyes widened in delight. The candy was sweet and chewy, and a burst of cherry flavor filled his mouth._ 'Ni-ni would love to have some of these, and the shape is so cute. She will just adore them.' _ He smiled.

"Found something you like?" asked Yuuri coming to stand behind the boy.

"Yes," said Yuu turning to face him excited. "What do they call these?" He held the candy up for Yuuri to see.

"They are called Gummy Bears." Yuuri smiled at his son's excitement. "Do you like them?"

"They're delicious. We have nothing like this in Americus." His dark eyes sparkled with delight. Upon seeing the amused look on Yuuri's face, Yuu tried to hide his delight behind a mask of indifference. "I mean I'm sure Ni-ni would like to try some. She likes cute things."

Yuuri's own dark eyes shown with happiness. "How about we get two bags. One for you and one to send to your sister."

Yuu stared up at his father with wide eyes. "Really? Okay."

Yuuri quickly paid for four bags of the candy stating that two of the bags were for Roland and Rachel. After their purchase, they continued to make their way down the sidewalk looking in through the shops windows.

It was a little after noon when father and son was seated at an outdoor cafe. Yuuri ordered for them both and within ten minutes their food arrived.

Just as they were about to enjoy their meal. A group of soldiers dressed in blue uniforms rode through the town heading toward the castle. Yuu watched as the young men, with backs straight, rode proudly through the street. The blue uniforms were exactly like the ones in his father's closet. Both brows disappeared into the boy's hair as he watched the group of very pretty men go by as some of the townsfolk stopped to watch them parade by.

"See," said Yuuri leaning over to whisper in the boy's ear. "I told you they were all pretty."

After the men passed by, they continued to eat their lunch.

xxxxx

After lunch Yuuri led Yuu out to the baseball field. Yuuri and Yuu stood upon a hill looking down at the baseball diamond. Yuu stood beside his father frowning down at the grown men swinging clubs and hitting a little white sphere with the club. He had never seen anything like what the men were doing. After hitting the white sphere the man that hit it would run around touching the oddly shaped things on the ground.

Yuu followed Yuuri down to the field. When the men realized that it was their king, they immediately gathered around him.

As Yuu walked up to them, Yuuri grabbed the boy by the shoulder and pulled him into the group. "Everyone I want yo to meet someone very special. This is . . ."

But before he could say _'my son.' _Yuu curtly spoke up.

"My name is Yuu and I am not anyone of great importance to His Majesty."

"Well you must be important to him," said one of the men. "Or else he would never have brought you here."

"If you say so." The boy snorted as he turned away from them and shrugged Yuuri's hands off his shoulders.

All the men could see the hurt in their king's eyes and they did not like it. Who does this brat think he is to hurt their beloved king. They didn't know what happened between the two to make the boy dislike their king, but they hated to see him so unhappy.

"Would you like to practice with us, Majesty?" asked another of the men.

"No thanks, but this is Yuu's first time hearing about baseball so why don't you guys play a friendly game." Yuuri smiled. "Maybe next time we will join you." He patted himself on the back. What a wonderful way for the two of them to bond. Baseball has always brought fathers and sons together. _'Surely Yuu will come to love the game of baseball as much as I do.' _

Yuuri led Yuu off the field and the two of them sat in the bleachers. As the game began Yuu tried not to show any interest or enthusiasm while watching, but he did not know what it was about this strange game but it drew him in.

"What are they doing?" Yuu finally asked curiously.

"It's a game called Baseball," said Yuuri. He began to explain all the rules of the game to his son.

The boy frowned. "I have never heard of such a game. What is this bases ball?"

"Baseball." Yuuri chuckled softly. "You wouldn't hear of it. This is a sport that came from my home on Earth."

Yuu snorted. "Earth. I should have known. Everything always goes back to that backward world."

"Earth is a nice place and it has nice people as well."

"I hardly think a world that considers same gender marriages immoral, wrong and disgusting is nice." He turned to glare at him. "Tell me, what would these nice people have done if they found out a man was able to give birth to a baby?"

"Well," Yuuri said looking away trying to think. He definitely did not want to tell him that the doctors would poke, prod, and stripe his father of all dignity trying to find out how he was able to become pregnant. Heaven forbid if the military ever got hold of him. Yuuri could see those military doctors dissecting Wolfram. He shuddered in revulsion at the thought. "Well, I know of a lot of women who would cheer the idea of a man giving birth instead of them." He laughed nervously but the smile fell from his face as Yuu looked quite annoyed at his silliness.

Yuuri sighed. "Look, I never said the world I came from was perfect. They make mistakes just like everyone else. But the important thing is that we learn from our mistakes."

"If you say so," said Yuu not convinced and turned back to watch the game.

Yuuri bit his bottom lip and drummed his index finger against his knee nervously. He had to think of some way to raise Yuu's opinion of him. He watched his son as the boy watched the game. Yuu was biting his lip as his hand clenched into tiny fists resting on the bleacher beside him. A small smile spread across his face as he could tell that the boy was trying hard to restrain himself from jumping out of his seat and cheer as the little white ball was hit clear out of sight.

"That's called a home run." Suddenly like a bolt from the blue, he got an idea. "How about I take you to Earth to see for yourself."

Yuu's head snapped around to frowned at his father in puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

"I mean taking you to Earth to see how wonderful the game of baseball truly is," the young king said smiling. "Your father and uncles have been there. Even Gunter has been to Earth, although it was quite by accident. I could introduce you to your other grandparents and uncle. Then I can take you to an official baseball game. Afterwards, I can show you all the wonders of a world that is technologically advanced."

Yuu turned all the way around to face him. He stared deep into fake brown eyes. "You would really take me." He frowned. "Even after the way I acted toward you?"

"Of course I would. You're only acting this way because you don't know me, yet. I really want you to meet my mother and father and my big brother, Shori. I know you will like them. And it will give us more time to get to know each other."

Yuu turned away staring at the ground in thought. Then he turned his dark eyes back at his father. "Okay. I guess it can't hurt to go meet them."

"Good," said Yuuri smiling. But the smile fell from his face as he slapped himself across his forehead. "I'm so stupid. Gwendal will probably tie me to my chair because I skipped out on him today."

Yuu snickered at the comical look on his father's face.

Yuuri began to bite his thumb nail trying to come up with a way to get off from work. "I know. Maybe if I work really hard all this week Gwendal will let me have a few days off to spend with you on Earth."

Yuu stared in wonderment at the excitement shining in his other parent's dark eyes. He remembered Wolfram told him stories about the world his other father came from. He didn't know why or where this feeling came from but Yuu found himself rather excited about seeing this other world. Then he looked up at his father.

"Do you think uncle Gwendal will let you out of your work?"

"I don't see why not. In fact, I know he will be more than happy to give me a few days off," Yuuri said smiling mischievously. "You could ask him."

"Why me?"

"Because you are his nephew and you're cute. And everyone knows that Gwendal von Voltaire loves all things small and cute." Yuuri gasped as for the first time since the two met, his son gave him a geniue smile.

"Okay."

With that settled, they turned their attention back to the game.

xxxxx

Dinner started off as a festive affair. But unfortunately for every good thing that happened something bad will occur to balance out the scales of fate. Gunter was holding a laughing Alexander in his arms while Rachel was tickling her infant cousin on the bottom of his tiny feet. Josak held Roland in his lap talking to Conrad. Greta had returned from her visit with Beatrice and the ex demon queen had shortly arrived from another of her 'Cruise for love.' Upon seeing Yuu, she smothered the child with her infamous bosom hug.

"Grandmother please," said the boy slowly sinking further into her soft bosom. "Control yourself."

"Oh!" She quickly released him. Yuu inhaled a deep breath of much needed oxygen as he smiled at the blonde woman. "I'm sorry. It's just that . . . that . . . " Tears fell like rain from her bright jade colored eyes as she pulled him into another hug except that this time the hug wasn't smothering him. "It's just that we all thought you were dead at first . . . and then Dominique said that you were still alive but that you were not going to return . . . And . . . and . . . is Wolfie here?"

"No mother," said Conrad smiling. "It seems that Yuu came on his own. He wants to spend some time with Yuuri getting to know him."

"That is wonderful news. I know that the two of you will get along very well." She stroked his soft black hair lovingly. "Yuu. What happened to you out there? Where did you go? And why didn't you want to be found?"

Yuu pulled himself out of her embrace and sat down. He was aware that everyone at the table was waiting for him to answer the ex-queen's questions. He waited until his grandmother had taken a seat and then began.

"Well, I had a lot to think about. I had to think about both point of views. Although father was already eighty years old, I guess fifteen is way too young to talk about getting married. I mean your life had barely begun when you found yourself in a strange world, people saying you are their king come to save them. And to top it off, you found yourself with a fiance quite by accident. I guess I can understand your feelings. I guess I would be a bit overwhelmed if I found myself on a strange world where the customs and beliefs clashed with my own."

"But at the same time I realized that you had no respect for my father or for his beliefs and customs. You knew my father well. You even claimed that he was one of your best friends. So tell me, do you honestly believe that he remained in the engagement because it would bring dishonor upon him if he called it off. In fact the two of you had been separated for two years but when you returned, he still wanted to remain your fiance. Do you seriously think that his wanting to marry you had anything to do with honor? He told Ni-ni and I one day that he overheard uncle Gwendal, uncle Conrad and grandmother Cecilie talking about waiting another year before they arranged a marriage for him. He told us that he would have run away if they tried forcing him to marry someone he did not love. For some unknown reason he was waiting for you. Deep in his heart, he had a very strong feeling that you would return to him one day." He turned to face Yuuri. "Can you imagine the faith he held in you? That's right. He loved you. He loved you then and he loves you now. You were his reality. When you left, his world was filled with loneliness but when you returned, his reality became bright again. He wanted nothing more than to be with only you."

Yuu smiled sadly. "He told me something that happened, I think it was during your escapade with the forbidden boxes. He said that you had fallen off a cliff or something like that, he had caught your hand. He said you told him to let go that he would fall if he didn't, and he told you that, _'If you fall I will fall with you.' _He told me that those weren't merely words a soldier says to his king out of simple loyalty but they were how he truly felt toward you as his fiance. I wish to know something."

"What is it?" asked Yuuri.

"If the situation was reversed. Would you have fallen with him?"

Yuuri swallowed a dry lump that was stuck in his throat. Would, or could he have said such heart felt words to Wolfram? "Yuu . . ."

"It's all right because I know you would never have said something so heartfelt to him. We all know you never loved my father. You only cared for him, right," the boy snorted. "He was just a pet to you, wasn't he." Tears began to escape from his dark eyes. "That's it isn't it. Father was just a dog that you tossed bits of affection at to make him think you were serious so he could be around to feed your ego. But after you found your woman, you just dumped him on the side of the road so he could quietly die where you couldn't see him."

Suddenly the door opened and the servants walked in with dinner. Yuu quickly raised a hand drying his eyes as he continued to stare down at the table. The maids stared at each other as the tension in the room was thick and it made them feel uneasy. They served the food and quickly left the room.

After they left Yuuri sadly asked his son. "Do you really believe I considered Wolfram to be nothing but a pet?"

"Of course." The double black child shrugged his shoulders. "How else would you explain that after ending your engagement to my father, only two months later you were engaged to marry some woman you barely even knew."

"You're not being fair, Yuu," said Greta taking up for her black hair father. "Wolfram should have gone to poppa Yuuri and talked to him first. Therefore, he should take some of the blame also."

"But if you remember whenever father wanted to talk about their engagement, His Majesty, would always run away yelling that the engagement was an accident. It's hard to talk when the other person has his eyes, ears and mind closed." The boy was starting to get angry.

"But what Wolfram did was just as wrong. You are Yuuri's son and he had no right to take you away from him. What he did was an act of cowardice and I never pictured Wolfram as being a coward."

That was the wrong thing to say as the boy's dark eyes seemed to dilate. His left hand which was resting on his lap beneath the table clenched into a tight fist. How dare she say his father is a coward when it took great courage to leave the safety of the palace to go out into the world and make himself a home for his two children. She may be able to get away with such a lie with these other fools but Yuu would be damned if he sit here and let this . . . this outsider speak ill of his father. "Maybe I didn't word this right when you visited my father that morning but this is none of your business," the boy hissed through clenched teeth.

"It is my business. You are my baby brother."

"The only sister I have is in Americus with my father. You **ARE** and **NEVER** will be anything to me. You are not my sister never forget that. You are not related to me in any shape, form or fashion. And just because you were adopted by my father does not mean a thing to me. Because to me, you will always be an unwelcomed, meddling outsider."

"That was a very mean thing to say, Yuu," said Yuuri looking at the boy displeased. "Now apologize to your sister now."

The boy turned flaming onyx colored eyes at him. "Are you deaf as well as a wimp? I will not apologize to her when all I have spoken is the truth. She isn't my sister. She's nothing but a useless, pathetic human that no one, not even her real family, WANTED! She couldn't even pull off your assassination because she was and is so useless. Now I see why her real family did come to claim her."

"That will be enough!" roared Yuuri slamming his hand on the table.

"No!" yelled Yuu rocketing to his feet and knocking his chair over. "You wanted to throw her in my face saying she's my sister. So I'm letting you know what I think of her." He turned to face Greta sneering at her in disgust. "I can't stand her. The mere sight of her makes me want to throw up and i will never ever in this life or the next call this lowly human filth my SISTER!"

Greta leaped up from her chair and ran out the room crying.

Yuuri stood up and glared down at his son. Never in his life had he ever had the urge to strike a child until now. "That was just plain cruel."

Yuu shrugged his shoulders uncaringly and crossed his arms across his small chest. "Well maybe next time she'll know not to stick her nose in things that does not concern her."

"That will be quite enough, young man," snapped Gwendal. During Yuu's rant, Gunter and Josak had taken their children out of the room to spare them from the wave of hate coming off the boy. "We thought you came here to get to know your father not to cause trouble for the rest of the family. If that's not why you have come than why are you here?"

"And if I don't answer you uncle, what will you do?" The child asked tilting his head to the side like a curious kitten with large, gleaming black orbs. "Are you going to let him trample over my emotions as you let him do to my father?" He turned to Conrad. "Are you going to sit there with that stupid smile on your face while he stomps on my heart as he did your precious baby brother? And you . . ." He turned to Cecilie. "Are you going to go on another of your useless voyages while I stay here and silently suffer as your son has done since he first met this man?"

All three demons looked away as the hurt and pain was evident in their eyes.

"Is this how Wolfram raised you; to be a spoiled, spiteful, hateful brat just like he was," snapped Yuuri. "It's obvious he did not do half as good a job of raising you as we had thought." If looks could kill. Yuuri had a feeling that he would have been splattered all over the wall. "I do not want to hear another word out of you." He turned and walked toward the door. "You are to go to bed without dinner. I am going to go talk to Greta."

Just as Yuuri placed his hand on the handle to open the door, he was stopped by Yuu's vicious sarcastic voice.

"Of course Your Majesty," the boy said snidely. "All hail the great demon king of Shin Makoku, who is nothing but a wimp. Who finds same gender marriages disgusting and immoral. Who adopts his would be murderer but shows contempt to my father because he was not born a woman. That's right, go find your precious daughter maybe this time when she tries to kill you she will get it right." Yuu stomped up to Yuuri and glared at his father out of the corner of his eye and whispered fiercely at the king. "I hate you," he said only for him to hear. "I wish you were dead." Yanking the door open, the boy stalked out of the dining hall.

As the child's angry footsteps echoed down the hall and finally disappeared, all who was left in the dining hall watched sadly as their young king fell to his knees sobbing into his hands.

xxxxx

It was three hours pass midnight when Yuu slipped out of his room and made his way into the garden where the secret exit was. He pushed opened the door and Gustav entered. The older man immediately noticed that the boy was angry.

"What's wrong Yuu?"

"I hate that man. I hate them all. I wish I had never met any of them," snarled Yuu. The boy grabbed a handful of flowers and yanked them from their vines crushing them.

"I was going to ask you how your first day went but it's pretty obvious."

The boy sighed and turned to face Gustav. "I think I might have ruined the plan. I said some pretty harsh things to him."

"Are you sure?" asked the older man stroking his chin in thought.

"Well, he was supposed to take me to Earth but since I told him I hate him, I'm not sure if he will take me now. I'm not sure if he will even want to be around me." The boy plopped down on the ground. "Maybe we should just leave and come up with something else."

"No, I don't think that the plan is ruined. From what I was able to gather on His Majesty, he does not hold grudges. It's obvious to see since he adopted the child that tried to kill him, and he loves children. I'm sure he would never turn his back on a child. And I'm positive he would never turn his back on his own child no matter what happened between the two of you."

Yuu bit his bottom lip deep in thought. "Are you sure about this Gustav?"

"I'm positive," he said smiling. "I know what you need to do to put things back on track."

"If you're going to say apologize, forget it. I have no intentions of apologizing to any of them and besides . . . Besides, I doubt if they would hear me out." He sighed and looked up at the bright sliver orb of the full moon shining down on them.

"No, I wasn't going to say apologize to them. If you did that you might make them suspicious of your true purpose for being here." He sat down on the ground beside the boy. "Now, this is what I want you to do . . ."

The two huddled together as the older man told Yuu what he should do. Once they were finished, Gustav slipped out through the secret exit and Yuu went back to his room.

Unknown to Yuu and Gustav they were being watched by a young man with black hair wearing glasses. After both had left, the Great Sage stepped out of the shadows watching as the child went back inside the castle.

"So little one, are you really going to destroy your family?" He smiled sadly. "I'm sorry but Yuuri is still needed in this world, and I will not allow anyone, not even his son, to hurt him." Then he disappeared back into the shadows to make his own plans.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do i make any money from this story. all rights and what not belongs to the original creator.**

Chapter 24

The next morning Yuu was awakened by the soft chiring of birds outside his window. Sitting up in bed, he yawned while stretching his arms over his head. Tossing the covers to the side, he hopped out of bed and walked over to the window. Looking out into the garden, he inhaled the sweet fragrance of the 'Beautiful Wolfram' that grew beneath his window. He sighed as he leaned out the window resting his arms on the window sill. His thoughts went back to the argument that night. He could feel his anger rising once again but then his mind wandered back to what Gustav had told him.

**_-Flashback-_**

**_"Listen Yuu, they will be wary of you because of what happened. So for now, it's best that you do nothing to aggravate the situation any further. I'm sure that everything will get back on track once everything has settled down."_**

**_"Are you sure doing nothing is the right thing to do?" Yuu had asked.'_**

**_"Considering everyone is angry right now. I think letting them calm down for a few days would be for the best."_**

**_"If you think it would help." The child shrugged his shoulders. "I won't say anything to any of them."_**

**_"Also, you can't hurt any of them either. It definitedly won't help if you hurt one of them."_**

**_"You're taking all the fun out of this mission," Yuu smirked, but he answered before the older man could scold him. "But I promise I won't drown or torch anyone."_**

**_Gustav nodded his head in approval and smiled at the boy while rustling Yuu's dark hair._**

**_-End of Flashback-_**

A bird landed on the window sill beside Yuu. Its chirping awakened the boy from his memories. He stared at the bird smirking as it tilted its little head looking at Yuu puzzled.

"Don't look so puzzled," Yuu said to the bird and held out his hand. The tiny red bird hopped over to the outstretched hand and perched itself on his finger. Raising his hand, Yuu smiled as the bird chirp softly. "I'm only doing this to protect my father. You would do the same thing for your mother, right." He smiled as he tossed the bird into the air and watched as it disappeared into the trees.

Then he turned away from the window feeling better about the start of a new day. He grabbed a towel and a change of clothing and went to take a bath.

After his bath, Yuu made his way down the hall to the kitchen. He knew that his presence would make the others uncomfortable. It was so tempting to walk into the dining room to see them all squirm upon his arrival, but Gustav plan dealt with him not aggravating the others anymore. So, Yuu decided to follow the plan and eat his breakfast in the kitchen. He really didn't have the stomach right now to look into any of their faces.

When Yuu walked into the kitchen, there was no one there. _''The maids are probably serving breakfast to the others now.' _His mouth began to water as his gaze fell upon the table. There were several serving plates filled with eggs, sweet rolls, sausages, freshly baked breads, bacon, fresh fruits and a pitcher of juice. His stomach complained hungrily at being empty. He had not eaten anything since lunch time yesterday, and he was starving. Since there was no one there to serve him, the boy decided he would serve himself. Picking up a plate, he piled on eggs, sausages, bacon and two slices of bread. Placing his plate on the table he went to the cupboard and took out a glass. Sitting down at the table, Yuu dug into his food ravenously.

Just then one of the maids, Yuu thinks her name was Sangria, walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, Prince Yuu," Sangria said startled at seeing the double black boy sitting at the table. "You frighten me." She smiled.

Yuu said nothing as he continued to eat. He picked up the pitcher of juice and poured himself a glass of juice. Lifting the glass to his lips, he drank all the juice. He sighed in satisfaction as he placed the empty glass on the table. He filled his glass again and went back to eating.

"Umm, we are serving everyone breakfast in the dinning room if you want to join them," said Sangria. "I would be happy to bring you a plate."

Yuu said nothing to the woman as he continued to eat his food. Once he was finished, he drained his glass of juice once again. He grabbed a sweet roll and walked out without saying a word.

Yuu walked along the empty hallway licking the frosting from the sweet roll from his fingers as he came to an oak door. It was the door that the maids used to bring in the food. He peeped in through the servants entrance into the room. A cruel smile spread across his face as he watched the royal families of Blood Pledge Castle sit at the table silently sulking.

Yuu's little heart sung with joy as he watched with glee the misery that consumed the form of his other father. He quickly jumped to the side when the other two maids, Lasagna and Doria, walked out pushing the empty cart.

"Prince Yuu," said Lasagne startled while closing the door behind her. "Did you wish to go inside and have breakfast?"

"Why would I wish to associate myself with such unsympathetic people," said Yuu as he turned to walk away. "Besides, I prefer to enjoy my meal, not throw it back up."

"You know," called Doria after the boy. "You shouldn't treat His Majesty so badly. He is your father."

Yuu stopped and turned to glare icily at the women. "You have a lot of nerves sticking your nose into affairs that does not concern you."

"But it does concern us," said Lasagne. "In fact, it concerns everyone in Shin Makoku. Everyone here loves King Yuuri very much. If His Majesty cannot function properly, we all suffer."

"So everyone loves him and I suppose he loves everyone in return."

"Of course he does," said Doria. "He would do whatever it takes to make things right and to make us all happy."

"Hmph! Isn't that just wonderful," the boy sneered. "So, what you are saying is that he loved everyone but when it came to my father he had no love to give."

Both maids wanted to say something but Yuu raised a hand silencing them. "Now listen and listen closely to me you nosey hags," he said through clenched teeth. "You are the hired help. Your job is to clean and to cook not to give out half ass advice about things you know nothing about."

Yuu turned his back to them and began to walk away. "Oh yeah, and another thing," he said over his shoulder without stopping. "I suggest you keep your noses out of this or you may awaken to find those pretty faces of yours badly burned. Consider that the only warning I intend to give you."

Lasagna and Doria gasped in shocked horror at the threat as the boy turned the corner.

xxxxx

As Yuu made his way down the long, empty hall, the boy was fuming at the sheer audacity of common house workers trying to tell him what to do. Never in his short life has he ever come upon servants that thought they had the right to give advice to their superiors._ 'It just goes to show that the wimp isn't much of a ruler.' _He snorted. _'I mean what sort of king let's his subjects call him by his name and then deemed themselves important enough to give advice on personal matters.' _

Yuu stopped by one of the large opened windows and saw his father's old unit out on the practice ground training. He smiled as he thought the men might be able to tell him more about his father while he lived in Shin Makoku._ 'And if I'm lucky, they will be able to tell me some embarrassing stories. If so, I can't wait to tell them all to Ni-ni when I return home.' _He snickered as he leaped out of the window and ran toward the men.

xxxxx

In the dining room everyone sat at the breakfast table in silence as they sulked over what occurred last night. Josak and Gunter weren't there. The two men decided that they did not want their children around such sullen people. Celi chose not to attend breakfast at all.

Yuuri couldn't believe the venom in the child's tone. He also couldn't believe that this is how Wolfram raised his son. He glanced up to see Greta picking at her food. Then he looked at Gwendal and Conrad. There was no smile on his godfather's face to brighten his day. Gwendal seemed to have gathered more wrinkles on his forehead making him look older than he was.

Yuuri sighed as he stared down at his plate._ 'How can one child cause so much misery?' _

Suddenly the doors swung open and everyone in the room froze. Then they breathed a sigh of relief as a jubilant Murata strolled into the room instead of an angry boy.

As soon as Murata stepped into the room, he could feel the tension in the air. In fact the tension was so thick in the room he was sure he would be able to cut it with a knife. It has been a long time since he has seen all his friends so upset and miserable. Each one looked like a whipped dog. After seeing the boy talking to that creepy chevalier of Drakko's, Murata knew that the boy was up to no good and that his presence here was a disaster waiting to happen. But as he swore last night, he has no intentions of letting that spoil little brats destroy his friends.

So with his smile back in place, Murata walked into the room and took a seat.

"Murata, when did you get back?" asked Yuuri plastering a fake smile on his face.

The Great Sage hated it when his friend was in pain and he would pace that fake smile on his face.

"I got back last night," said Murata piling food on his plate. "So Shibuya, I heard that there was a bit of a ruckus at dinner last night."

Yuuri sighed and smiled sadly. "Nothing gets past you, does it?"

"Not a single thing." The bespectacled man began to eat.

Yuuri sighed once again as he looked around at the sullen faces at the table. "Yuu arrived in Shin Makoku yesterday."

"Oh," said the Great Sage sipping his juice. "Does Wolfram know that the boy is here?"

"Not yet," answered Conrad coming out of his depression to speak. "We were going to send him a letter today."

"I see." He glanced over at his friend. "I thought you would be happy to see your son, Shibuya. Why the sullen face?"

"You would think I would be happy but I'm not so sure him being here is a good thing."

"Oh. what happened?"

Yuuri sighed unhappily. "What didn't happen. Everything was going fine. We had a nice time going through Wolfram's old clothes finding him something to wear. Then I took him into town. We had a wonderful time looking into the shops and then we had lunch. I even took him out to the baseball field. And although he tried to hide it, he seemed to enjoy himself and was interested in the game.

"But . . ." said Murata urging Yuuri to finish when he fell silent.

"But it was during dinner when everything went wrong."

"How so?"

Yuuri looked over at Greta. The young woman sat with her head lowered as she continued to pick over her food.

"In the beginning the talk we had was tense but it wasn't explosive. But then Greta said Wolfram was a coward for running away and not telling me that he was pregnant."

"It was like someone opening a chest filled with angry hornets," said Gwendal finally looking at the Great Sage. "The boy tore into everyone. He made us out to be careless, unfeeling monsters that cared nothing about the well being and happiness of Wolfram."

"It was an awful sight to see and hear. He told Greta that he hated her and despised the ground she walked on," said Yuuri.

A small whimpering sound burst from Greta's throat as tears fell from her eyes.

"I was going to take him to Earth to meet my parents and brother, but now, I am not so sure I want him to be around them. He might accuse them of instilling my foolish phobia about same gender marriages."

"You should take him," said Murata after being silent for a few minutes. "I think meeting your wonderful mom will be the best thing for him."

"I don't know Ken. You did not see him. He was so angry."

"It can't hurt. Besides, who could be angry at your mother." The smile on his face brightened his dark eyes. "I had kept quiet about your son's existence because you wanted to surprise them by introudcing Yuu to your family. Now, you're flaking out. You should at least consider it. They do deserve to know that they have a grandchild."

"I'll think about it," said Yuuri as he continued to eat.

xxxxx

As time passed Yuu began to relax. He truly enjoyed the time he spent with his father's old unit. The other soldiers that were under his uncles, he really didn't care one way or the other about them. Yuu would eat his breakfast and lunch in the barracks with Wolfram's ex unit, and he would go out on patrol with them as he listened to them tell stories about Wolfram's many adventures with the demon king. At first he didn't care to hear anything about his other father but as the days went by he slowly began to become interested in the things they had to tell about his other father and the adventures that both his parents had together. He was surprised when they told him how His Majesty stepped in front of an arrow to save Wolfram when they were visiting one of the villages near human territory. The more they told him the more he became interested in hearing about his father the demon king. Although he pretended not to care if they talked about Yuuri or not, the men sensed that the boy indeed wanted to know something about his other father.

Whenever Yuu came upon Yuuri in the hall or in the library, the boy would simply greet him and then walk away without saying anything else. After putting his life in danger by stepping in front of an arrow that was made from hoseki stone, how could he not show a little respect for the man.

Yuu had been at the castle for ten days and Wolfram's old unit had taken a liking to the boy and he liked them as well. He really liked Andrew, the new captain of the Bielefeld Squad, as the men wanted to be called. The young brown hair man was not only Wolfram's lieutenant but he was also the blonde's friend. The young man took it upon himself to make sure the son of his friend was well-taken care of.

It was during his fifth day in Shin Makoku when Yuu marched out to the training ground with a wooden sword in hand and pleaded with Andrew to continue his sword training.

"I would be honored to continue your training," said Andrew smiling.

The sun was high overhead and the sky was a bright vibrant blue as Yuu stood on the training ground preparing for his lessons. All was well and right in Yuu's world until Greta came out of the castle and walked over to Yuu.

"Yuu, I would like a word with you."

"Well noone's stopping you," retorted the boy swinging his wooden sword with a scowl on his face. He was still upset that Andrew would not let him use a real sword and it was making him irritable.

"In private."

The double black child sighed as he lowered the wooden sword and turned to glare at her. "Can't you see that I am busy at the moment?" He turned his back to her. "Go bother someone else."

The soldiers watched as Greta clutched her hands into fists at her sides and gritted her teeth in anger. "I think not." Without warning she grabbed the boy by the collar and dragged him away from the shocked soldiers.

Yuu was so tempted to torch her for daring to put her hands on him, but he remembered Gustav telling him that he could not physically hurt anyone. So, he patiently waited until she was ready to tell him what was on her tiny mind.

Greta had dragged Yuu deep into the garden away from the watchful gaze of the soldiers and away from anyone else who might be able to hear their conversation. Once they were halfway inside the garden, Greta finally released him.

Yuu snorted as he brushed at his clothes as though he had dirt on him. "Well, you wanted to talk to me so bad. Now what?"

"I want to talk to you about the other night at dinner," said Greta.

The child sighed and glared up at her. "There's nothing to talk about." He turned his back to her and was about to leave but Greta grabbed him by the shoulder spinning him around to face her.

"You're not leaving until we get things straight. Now, the things you said to Yuuri and the rest of us were hurtful and untrue. I don't know why you came here but it is obvious that you are not here to get to learn more about your other father." She tightened her grip on his shoulder. "Every since that night everyone has been so unhappy. You blamed us for things that are not our fault. Why are you being so cruel about this? Wolfram is the one that ran away. He is the one that abandon Yuuri, his family and me." Tears of sorrow fell from her caramel colored eyes as she remembered how sad she was when Wolfram first disappeared. "I was so sad when Wolfram left. I would cry myself to sleep every night hoping and praying that my poppa Wolfram would return home soon. But Yuuri and the others could find no trace of him. It broke my heart knowing that the man I loved like a father had just up and abandon me without so much as a good bye."

Yuu tried to shrug her hand off his shoulder but her grip held firmly. "Well didn't your other **_father_** abandon you. Why act so betrayed because my father left?"

"And now," she said through clenched teeth as though the boy had said nothing, " here you stand blaming everyone for Wolfram running away. If that's the case then you should blame Wolfram as well. He did not have to disappear the way he did. He could have gone back to the Bielefeld territory and stayed there. His pregnancy could have still remained a secret. But he chose to disappear completely. Therefore, the majority of the blame rests on Wolfram's shoulders."

Yuu stood there and listened as this person defended their cruel actions toward his father and then had the audacity to say that everything that happened was Wolfram's fault. Oh no, he was not going to let her get away with that.

There was a bird bath a short distance away behind Greta. So she did not see the water churn and bubble in rage. Yuu was beside himself with anger as this disgusting human dared to place her filthy hands upon him again. Not only that, but what she said about his father was unforgivable in his eyes. It took every ounce of his self control not to impale the impudent woman with an ice spear.

Yuu took a deep calming breath and slapped her hand off of his shoulder. "You have some nerve. How dare you try to put the blame on my father? You stand here talking about how sad you were but it is obvious that you weren't too sad. My father was only gone for two months when your precious upset king got married. And from what I read, you were quick to get over your unhappiness and welcome this woman with open arms. Your grief was as false as that man's so-called love he claimed to have for my father. You said you loved him and his disappearance hurt you. If that was true, you would not have forgotten him so easily for a stranger. None of you really cared about my father."

"That's not true," said Greta. "We did love Wolfram. We thought he loved us but he just walked away from us as though we did not matter to him."

"What hypocrites you all are," said Yuu shaking his head in disgust. "That man did the same thing but yet no one was angry with him. No one accused him of abandoning them. No one was angry with him. Every since I met you people, not one of you, with the exception of Miss Gisela, has said a thing in defense of my father. It's always Yuuri this and Yuuri that . . . Yuuri was hurt. Yuuri was sad. I have yet to hear anyone say that it's Yuuri's fault. Not one of you told him it was because of his hateful and hurtful words which drove my father away. It seems to me that none of you actually cared one bit about my father's pain. Not one of you ever went to comfort him after that man kept shouting in his face that their engagement was an accident and that he would never marry him because my father was a man. The only thing you all cared about was watching my father continue to make a fool of himself chasing someone that continued to deny their engagement. Was that why you all were sad? Since my father was gone, you didn't have a source of entertainment anymore. I'm sure you all were laughing at him." Yuu was getting angrier and angrier. "Laughing at him while his heart shattered into a million pieces."

"But then as I said, none of you really cared about him so your claim about caring about him is a load of horse crap. No one cared if my father's heart was breaking. You all just stood around and let that man publicity humiliate him. Well heck, he could do anything he wanted to my father and no one would have lifted a finger to help him. After all, the sun rose for the great demon king, Yuuri. The world turns when he smiles and the heavens weep when he is sad." Bitter tears of anger fell from his dark eyes. "Whatever he says is the gospel so everyone believes him. That man is the golden child while Wolfram von Bielefeld is trash."

Yuu's dark eyes burned with anger as he turned away. If he continued to look at the young woman, he was positive that he would have roasted her alive. "I'm sure someone like you would probably enjoy a man trampling over your heart, but there are some people in this world that has some self respect for themselves. It may have taken my father a while but he realized that he was beating a dead horse where his engagement was concerned." He raised his left hand to dry his tears as he looked up at the clear sky. "I don't believe for a second that he ever loved my father." All of a sudden Yuu could feel his anger drain out of him as he sighed. He didn't understand where this calming feeling came from but he would accept it for now. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes," said Greta frowning. Greta found his calm attitude strange. First, he was angrier than a pack of gola but now he was as calm as a stream. It was the first time she had ever heard the child speak without disdain in his voice.

"When He found out that my father was gone. Did it rain?"

"Rain?" Greta had to think for a while. It has been ten years. But she answered when she remembered. "No, it didn't rain. Why do you ask?"

Yuu sighed. "My father once told me that His Majesty's emotions sometimes affect the weather. Your answer proves that he never cared for my father at all. If he was upset or held any remorse for my father leaving, wouldn't his emotions have made it rain that day."

Greta watched in sadness as the child's already small frame seemed to diminish more in size before her eyes.

"Why? Why wouldn't he love my father the way he loved him? Did it really matter so much what people on another world thought of such relationships? Does no one here care anything for my father's heart break?" He turned his gaze away from the bright cheerful blue sky to watch a butterfly flutter from one flower to the next. He was not feeling any sort of happiness. "His brothers turned a blind eye to his suffering and his mother was never around when he needed her. Everyone, even the servants only cared about Yuuri's sadness. No one gave a thought to the heartache that my father was going through."

"That's not true," whispered Greta.

"And what about you. You're suppose to be his daughter but in the end even you turned your back on him," he said sadly.

"That is so not true Yuu. I did love Wolfram and I still do. I would do anything for him."

"Then tell me why, after the two years His Majesty abandoned Shin Makoku to return to that other world, when it fell upon my father to raise you, you would so easily forget him and replace him with some woman you just met. He could have easily given you to a human family but he loved you enough to want to raise you, himself. And this is how you thank him for loving and caring for you."

Greta didn't know what to say to this child whose heart was filled with so much pain, anger and sadness. It broke her heart to see her little brother like this. Greta raised one hand and hesitantly placed it on Yuu's shoulder. She felt the boy stiffen under her touch but was relieved when he did not shrug her hand off. She turned him around to face her and at that moment she wanted so much to knock both Yuuri and Wolfram's heads together.

The child stood there with tears flowing from his large onyx colored eyes looking every bit the small child that he is.

"Yuu listen to me, I'm not trying to be overbearing and I am not saying that I know what others are thinking, but hear me out, please." When Yuu said nothing, she took that as a sign to continue. "From what I heard from Lady Flynn, her brother-in-law, Captain Ellis, was a wonderful, kind man and that you, Wolfram and Dominique were crushed when he died. Now I'm sure that he wanted you to watch over your little sister and to help your father when he needed it. But I am sure he also wanted you to be a child as well. Don't get angry," she said when she saw those dark eyes flash. "You are not an adult. You cannot solve your parents' problems. That is not for you to do. The problems between Yuuri and Wolfram are just that, their problems. It's up to them to clean up the mess that they have made of their lives. What you should do is try to get to know your other father. You don't have to tell him you love him or call him father. Or even let him touch you. Just give him a chance to earn your trust and love. I promise you that you will not regret it," she smiled at him. "After all, it is why you have come here, right?"

"Suppose . . . suppose he . . . leaves me like he did father," Yuu said in a tiny pained voice.

Greta bit her bottom lip to stop the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes._ 'Is that why you have this anger, little brother? Are you afraid of letting your father into your heart only to have him reject you?' _

"I mean I was only conceived because he was drunk. He might decide that I am not worth the trouble of getting to know. He might decide to replace me like he did father with a child that a woman could give him."

Upon hearing this, Greta could no longer keep her tears in check. They spilled down her cheeks to fall silently to the ground.

"You can say what you want about Yuuri or call him any bad name you want. But one thing you can bet your life on is that he would never willingly abandon you," she said smiling.

"But . . . he abandoned my father and everyone in Shin Makoku he claimed to love without looking back."

"And he came back." She dried the tears from his eyes.

"He did it once before. What's to stop him from doing it again?"

"You." Greta said without hesitation. "You are his son. His flesh and blood. He will not abandon you. Just give him a chance and if by some unfortunate fate he does the unthinkable and leave you. Well, you will still have Wolfram and Dominique, and all of us here in Shin Makoku who will continue to love you no matter what the future holds." She pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. It was the first time since she has known the boy that he has not cringed away from her in disgust. "You don't have to be afraid anymore."

Yuu just stood there in the loving embrace of Greta's arms. His tears continued to flow as he hesitantly rested his head against her shoulder, and cried out all his pain and sorrow. He stood there and let the warmth of her embrace sooth and fill his aching heart.

They stood there in silence for a few minutes when suddenly he stiffened and pushed himself out of her arms. "No," he said stepping away from her and staring at her in shock. Now that he was out of the warmth of her arms he felt cold inside. No, he isn't suppose to be letting them get to him. He isn't suppose to let her touch him. He is not here to like them. He is here to destroy. "I can't . . . I can't do . . ." He turned and ran out of the garden back to his room. He burst into his room locking the door behind him. He leaped on his bed and continued to cry in his pillow.

xxxxx

After Yuu had ran out of the garden, Greta went to talk to Yuuri. She was fuming. She didn't even knock. Greta just slammed the door open and glared at her father.

Yuuri, Gwendal, Conrad and Murata were startled by her entrance. They were shocked when they saw the tears falling from her eyes. Yuuri quickly got to his feet and hurried over to her.

"Greta, what's wrong?" he asked. "Did something happen?"

As Yuuri stood before her looking so concern for her well-being, she balled her hand into a fist and punched him in the stomach. Yuuri grunted in pain and fell to his knees holding his stomach. Everyone was shocked to see the princess attack her father but no one said anything.

"I only regret that that idiot Wolfram isn't here so I can give him the same thing," snapped the young woman.

Yuuri gasped and coughed as he tried catching his breath. He stared up at his daughter in shock. "What . . . what was that for?" He slowly got to his feet still holding his aching stomach.

"For being a heartless fathead. You have a son in his room crying his eyes out because he is afraid."

"Afraid of what?" asked Conrad.

"Of his stupid father leaving him."

"Hey, that's not a nice thing to say about me," whined Yuuri. "I didn't do anything. He was the one who came here and insulted me."

"You . . . You . . . " Greta was so frustrated and angry that she punched Yuuri in the stomach again knocking him on his ass.

Yuuri looked up in shock at his daughter while the others stared at the two of them in amusement. Yuuri never thought his sweet little girl would ever show any violence toward him.

"Don't you get it? He is afraid to get close to you because he is afraid you will turn away from him. He thinks you're going to abandon him and Wolfram for another woman that smiles at you. He is terrified that if you do marry a woman, you will replace him with another child and forget he ever existed. In his mind, you abandon him when you didn't continue to search for Wolfram and you got married shortly after your engagement to Wolfram was dissolved. He's afraid of getting too close to you and then having you toss him aside as though he was nothing but trash." She glared daggers down at her stunned father clenching her hands tightly into fists at her side. "Both you and Wolfram have a lot to answer for but for now, I suggest you go to your son and talk to him before you do anything else." Her beautiful caramel colored eyes flashed in anger.

Yuuri actually cringed at the anger in her eyes. He had never seen his little Greta so angry at him before. "But . . . but I still have a lot of papers to sign."

She stamped her foot furiously. "The paperwork can wait. Your son is more important."

"As much as I know I am going to regret this," said Gwendal sighing. "Greta is right. Go and take care of your son. We can handle things here."

"Gwendal is right, Yuuri," said Conrad smiling. "This may be your chance to get close to your son and heal the wounds that were caused."

Yuuri stared from the stoic Gwendal to the smiling face Conrad. He looked at his friend to see what he had to say about it. Murata stared down at his bewildered friend and smiled.

"You should hurry Shibuya before Lord von Voltaire changes his mind," said Murata. "You wanted to take him to Earth to meet your parents. I think this would be an excellent time to do it. I promise when you return everything will be as you left it."

Yuuri smiled at everyone in the room and then turned to Greta. Getting to his feet, he took her hand and pulled her into his arms kissing her on the cheek. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. Then he ran out of his office smiling happily.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer- i do not own any of th characters to Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do i make any money from this story. all r ights and what not belongs to the original creator.**

**/telepathy talk/**

**A/N-i already have the next chapter typed but i have to go through it and clean it up before i put it up. i should have it up later on tonight. **

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!**

Chapter 25

The first place Yuuri stopped was at Anissina's workshop. Peeping inside he found the red hair woman working madly on some sort of invention. Like the majority of all the men, they feared to set foot in the woman's lab. At the present, she was hunched over her latest invention talking about making the lives of women free from asking men for any help.

"Uh, excuse me, Anissina," Yuuri said timidly.

The tall red hair woman stopped her work to turn to the door frowning. But seeing that it was her young king, she smiled removing the goggles from over her brilliant blue eyes. "Your majesty, what can I do for you?"

"Well, I'm taking Yuu to introduce him to his other grandparents and uncle." He stepped into the lab. "I was wondering if I could borrow you translating device."

"Of course," she said walking over to a shelf and took down a small metal box. Opening the lid, she took out one of the devices and placed it in Yuuri's hand. "So, finally decided to take the little brat to meet the folks."

Yuuri groaned. "So, I take it you heard what happened."

"Hard to miss, especially when the servants said the boy threatened to burn their faces off."

Yuuri groaned once again covering his face with his hand. "I'll apologize to them before I leave."

"Don't you think little prince brat should be doing that," said Anissina smirking.

"Yes, but I don't think this is the right time. The way he is now he just may do exactly what he says." He sighed and plopped down on a stool that was placed near the table where her latest invention was lying in pieces. "What am I going to do about him Anissina? That boy is filled with so much anger. It's hard to believe that Wolfram raised him like that."

Anissina arched a delicate brow at him. "If you weren't my king I think I would have slapped you for that."

Yuuri stared up at her in shock.

"Yes, you heard me right. How could you actually believe that he would actually teach his child . . . your child, to hate you. Wolfram is a lot of things but he is not that hateful. Wolfram loved you more than personally I think you deserve. If I know him, he would have told the boy how great and wonderful you are."

"If you believe that then why is Yuu so angry toward me?"

"He's a child. You'll be surprised at how much children are able to pick up on hidden emotions coming from their parents. Children are sensitive like that. It's why some parents try not to aruge in front of their children. Although things may seem all right children have this knack for knowing when one parent is hurt because of something said or done by the other parent."

"But why would Wolfram be angry with me? He was the one that left without letting me know that he was pregnant with my child. If there's anyone who should be angry it should be me."

"And you're right. You do have every right to be angry but what you need to know about Wolfram is that he is a person starved for love." She sat down on the stool that was facing Yuuri on the other side of her work table. "He grew up around a stoic older brother that didn't have time for him. Another brother that to his young mind lied to him. A sneaky, conniving uncle and . . . well don't get me wrong I love Lady Celi more than anything but she was rather a flake. She was rarely or ever around him when he needed her. She would have him around the men she would flirt with." Anissina chuckled. "You know that one time when he was a baby, at a party she actually told Wolfram the man that he liked would be his new father. This is how he grew up. As he grew Wolfram had a lot of suitors but a good many of them only wanted him because of his beauty not for himself. I believe he had a feeling that no one would ever truly love him and he had no intentions of loving them back."

"Every suitor that courted him, he was able to place them in two piles. He had all the ones that wanted him for his beauty in one pile. And then he had the power hungry ones in their group. They were the worst. They were the ones that stick to you like leeches. And some of them were truly difficult to get rid of. It was only because either Gwendal or Conrad intervene that Wolfram didn't have to worry about being bothered by them anymore." She sighed. "That Your Majesty is the world that Wolfram knew." She smiled as she turned those bright blue eyes on Yuuri. "But then you dropped out of the sky into his life. He did not know how to define you. You were this wonderful, caring creature and he didn't know which pile to place someone who was so kind and honest like you. So he acted bratty and when you accidentally proposed to him. I think it shocked him. It shocked him even more when you didn't dissolve the engagement after you defeated him three times in your duel. He had a grudging respect for you after that but soon, that respect and friendship he had for you turned into a deep burning love. So believe me when I say he would never say anything hurtful about you to Yuu."

"Then why?" Yuuri asked bowing his head. "Why does he hate me so much?"

"It's to be expected. A child would fight tooth and nail to defend the parent that has always been there to love and protect them. To him you are a threat to his quiet life. You have to show him that you will not hurt his father and that you are willing to do whatever it takes to earn his trust."

Yuuri slowly got to his feet and walked over to the door. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead against the door. "The night Yuu was conceived . . . I was drunk. Why didn't he push me away? It's not like I was in any condition to fight him. He could have easily subdued me."

"True but as I said before Wolfram craves love and having you show any affection toward him must have sent his heart over the moon with happiness. I know some would probably think badly of him for doing something like that but . . . having the one person you love more than life itself, show you a little affection can make a reasonable person behave unlike they normally would. We all do stupid things in the heat of the moment. Wolfram is no different."

Yuuri smiled, opening his eyes and turned to face her. "Thanks for everything." He opened the door and walked out.

xxxxx

Yuuri found Doria and Lasagne cleaning one of the rooms. He immediately apologized to both women for his son's behavior and that he would get the boy to apologize himself when they return. Both women blushed telling him it was all right.

After his little chat with them Yuuri found himself standing in front of his son's room. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. There was no answer. So, he knocked once again but still, there was no answer. He placed an ear against the door and listened for any sign of movement from inside. But there was no movement whatsoever coming from inside the room.

"Yuu," Yuuri called. "I'm coming in." He opened the door and stepped into the partially darkened room. Looking around the room, his eyes were drawn to a lump lying on the bed with the cover over it. "Yuu." But the boy said nothing. He went to the window and drew the heavy curtains back letting the light in.

Walking over to the bed and pulling the cover from over the child's head, Yuuri smiled at the sight on the bed. Yuu was lying on his stomach fast asleep with his thumb in his mouth.

_'He looks so innocent like that.' _Yuuri hated to wake the boy up but they needed to leave now. He had so much he wanted to show his little boy and now that they were together Yuuri was going to spend all his time getting to know his son.

Placing a hand on Yuu's shoulder, Yuuri gently shook the child. "Yuu." He shook him again. "Yuu. It's time to get up."

Suddenly a sleepy groan came from the boy as he mumbled something in his sleep with his thumb still in his mouth. Yuuri chuckled softly as he shook the child once more.

"You've had enough sleep for today. It's time for you and me to leave Shin Makoku and go to Earth." Yuuri lifted the boy out of the bed and placed him on his feet.

Yuu groaned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "What? Has something happened?" Yuu asked sleepily.

"No, I just wanted you up because I am taking you to Earth to meet my parents and older brother."

Yuu stopped in mid rub as he lowered his hand to stare in shock at his father. That bit of news quickly woke Yuu out of his sleepy mood. "You're taking me to your world?"

"Yes, it's about time my parents learned about you."

"You never told them about me," Yuu snorted. "What? Were you ashamed to tell them they had a grandchild by another man?"

"No, that's not the reason," said Yuuri. "It wouldn't have matter to them who gave birth to you especially my mother. She loved Wolfram to death. One time she showed your father a book that had only wedding dresses in it and she wanted him to pick one to wear."

Yuu stared up at his other parent as though he was out of his mind or lying. Yuuri was sure it was the latter. "Surely you just."

"Nope, it's true." Yuuri smiled at the appalled look on the boy's face. "I was going to tell them about you when I was finally told about your exisence but I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"My mother has been picking at my brother and me for a long time about making her a grandmother. Every time I would visit, my mother would ask when are you and Shori going to make me a grandmother. So, I decided that I would wait until I found you and surprise her." His smile widened. "She is going to be so happy to see you." He clapped his hands together and his smile widened. "What say we head on out. I have a lot to show you."

"Right now," said Yuu staring at his father in wide eyed shock. "But . . . but."

"No buts." Yuuri began ushering the child toward the door.

"Wait. Shouldn't I pack some clothes?" Yuu began to panic as things began to move to fast for him to handle. He began to worry because he had no way of informing Gustav about what was happening.

"It's all right. I will buy you everything you will need once we get to my parent's home."

Suddenly Yuu came to a sudden stop as his entire form went rigid as he heard the elder Chevalier's voice in his head.

A frown marred Yuuri's forehead as he stared down at the stiff form of his son. "Is something wrong Yuu?"

**/Tell him nothing is wrong,/ s**aid Gustav.

"Nothing's wrong," said Yuu staring up at Yuuri smiling slightly.

**/Now go with him./**

"Let's go. I am very interested in seeing this world you came from." Yuu took Yuuri by the hand and dragged his father out of his room.

Yuuri stared down at the small hand wrapped tightly around his large hand and smiled. It was the first time his son has physically touched him and he can feel no tension in the grasp. _'Maybe Murata was right. Maybe going to Earth is what will help us.' _

While Yuuri was on cloud nine because his son wasn't showing how much he hated him. Yuu was having a conversation with the chevalier.

**/Gustav, how can you talk to me in my mind?/ **

**/It's something we Chevaliers can do only with another Chevalier. Since you are now one of Count Drakko's Chevaliers, you can do it also. I was going to teach you this tonight. But from what I felt coming from you, soemthing big has come up. I felt your mind was in a panic. What has happened?/ **

**/Yuuri is taking me to his home on Earth right now. There's nothing I can say to stop him. He is bent on me meeting his family there./**

**/Calm down Yuu. It's okay. Remember that you already told me he wanted to take you. Just go with him,/ said Gustav. **

**/If I go with him, I won't be able to see you for a while because I don't know how long he plans on staying there./ Yuu said worried.**

**/It's fine. Just learn as much as you can about that world and make sure you learn how His Majesty returns back and forth to this world. We may be able to use somethng there in our cause. Just make sure you contact me once you return./**

**/Very well, I'll see you when I get back./**

Suddenly Yuu stopped and turned to frown up at his father. Realizing that he was holding Yuuri's hand, Yuu quickly released the warm hand turning away blushing.

"Umm, so, how do we get to this Earth of yours."

Yuuri smiled as he saw the pink tinted the boy's cheek as he turned away and smiled. "Well, all we . . . "

Before Yuuri could say anything, a deep stern voice echoed through the castle calling for Yuuri. He turned to stare behind him frowning. "I wonder what he wants?"

Suddenly Gwendal appeared around the corner at the end of the hall. "Your majesty, I need you to sign a few papers before you leave."

Yuuri began to panic as he just knew that he would be stuck signing huge stacks of papers until next week if he was lucky. It's not going to happen. This was his chance to get to know his son and he was not going to waste it. He quickly lifted Yuu, tossing the startled boy over his shoulder. "Let's go son." He bolted down the hall and turned the corner. Yuuri came to a sudden stop as he could see the fountain through one of the opened windows. "Hold on."

"Wait! What are you doing?" yelled Yuu.

Instead of answering, Yuuri leaped out the window and landed softly on his feet like a cat. He ran for the fountain.

"Will you stop!"

"Sorry son, no can do. We have to leave before your uncle catches us. Make sure you hold on to me tightly."

"Wait, let's talk about this first," said the boy worried. "Where are you taking me?"

"Just take a deep breath and hold it." Yuuri raised one hand summoning his powers. Suddenly the water in the fountain began to swirl. "Here we go." He dived into the vortex and they disappeared into the watery darkness.

xxxxx

"Are they gone?" asked Conrad coming to stand beside his elder brother.

"Yes, they just dived in," said the elder demon.

Murata chuckled as he came to stand on the other side of the stoic advisor. "I knew hearing you calling him to sign papers would make Shibuya hurry along."

"Well, I hope they have a wonderful time bonding," said Conrad smiling.

"I as well hope things turn out all right." The light reflected ominously off the Great Sage's glasses hiding his shrewd dark eyes.

Conrad and Gwendal stared at the young man wondering if he knew something they did not. They would have to wait to ask because each man had duties that could not wait any longer.

xxxxx

Wolfram sat behind his desk dressed in a dark blue robe looking out his window in his home watching Dominique play with Shadow. Staring down at his hand, he smiled at the diamond ring on his finger. _'Soon, we will finally be together.' _"Yuuri," he whispered the name of his fiance like a prayer.

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened and Ann walked in with a letter in her hand. "Lord Wolfram this arrived by messenger. He said it comes from Shin Makoku." She placed the letter in his hand.

"Thank you Ann," said Wolfram smiling.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

She bowed and left him alone.

Wolfram opened the letter and smiled when saw that it was Conrad's handwriting.

_'Dearest Brother,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good spirit. All is fine here in Shin Makoku. It seems that once one problem is solved another pop up but His Majesty is doing everything he can to solve these problems so he can get back to you. Which can't be too soon for Gwendal. It seems our big brother has grown quite disgusted by your fiance's love sick expression. It's hard to get him to do his work when all he thinks about are you and how he can get his son to stop hating him._

_Now for the reason I am writing you. I wanted to see if things would work out first before I wrote you but it doesn't seem to be getting any better. But who knows by the time this letter reaches you, you may have nothing to worry about. But about six days ago Yuu arrived in shin Makoku.'_

Wolfram leaped to his feet as he continued to read. _'Do not worry. The boy is all right. He says that he is here wanting to get to know his other parent. Well, everything was going fine. He and Yuuri spent the day together going into town and then they went to the baseball field. Yuuri even said that he was thinking about taking Yuu to meet his other grandparents. At least he was going to do that until dinner that first night when Yuu arrived. Things were a little tense but when Greta made the statement of saying you was a coward for running away. It was like opening pandora's box or worse, the gates of hell. To make a long story short, Yuu made us all feel like trash. And I think in a way he is right. we never once took into consideration your feelings. We all knew how much you truly loved Yuuri and we could see how much it hurt you whenever he said the engagement was an accident. But Yuu was right, we all just stood around and did nothing to comfort you in your time of need. We just stood there and laughed at the spectacle you and Yuuri made of yourselfves when you would argue. But believe me brother, Gwendal and I never meant to be so oblivious to your suffering. We truly believed that deep down Yuuri would come around and the two of you would have married. I never dreamed that Yuuri's belief would make you leave us. And for that, little brother, I am truly sorry. Gwendal and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive us.' _Wolfram sat down on the window sill sighing. _'We love you Wolfram. More than you realize, so never ever thinkk that we do not._

_Well, I will write to you if anything else happens._

_Your Brother,_

_Conrad'_

Wolfram lowered the letter and turned to look out the window. His decision was made. But first, he needed to talk with Eric. "ANN!" he bellowed.

A few minutes later, the maid walked into the room. "Yes, my lord?"

"Pack some clothes for me and Dominique. We are leaving for Shin Makoku."

"Yes sir." She turned and went to carry out her duties.

Wolfram went to his room and tossed his robe on the bed. He quickly changed clothes and rushed out of the house. Just as he was about to mount his horse, Dominique came from around the corner.

"I thought you said you had the day off?"

"I do. I just need to talk to Eric about something," said Wolfram kneeling down to face his daughter. "I want you to go into the house and stay there until I return. Okay."

"Okay."

"Shadow, I want you to make sure you protect your mistress."

The large cat growled in understanding.

"All right. I'll see you when I get back." Wolfram leaped upon his horse and rode away.

xxxxx

When Wolfram walked into Eric's study, he had to smile when he saw the young king straddling the lap of Corwyn kissing him feverishly. Wolfram cleared his throat loudly to get their attention. Corwyn quickly leaped to his feet while still holding Eric. The elder man stuttered and blushed as he placed Eric in the chair that he was occupying a few seconds ago.

"You should learn how to knock," said Eric smirking up at his blushing commander. The man was flustered as he straightened his shirt.

"I did knock but you two were obviously deep in the middle of something," Wolfram smirked back at his friends.

"So Wolfram," said Corwyn after raking his fingers through his hair smoothing it out. "What can we do for you?"

"I just received word from Conrad. He says that Yuu is in Shin Makoku. I know I am shirking my duties but I have to get to him."

"I understand," said Eric getting to his feet coming to stand before the blonde. "I'll just contact Lady Flynn and tell her to send her new ambassador right away. We'll let him know what his duties are. You just go to your son."

"Thank you," said Wolfram smiling at the silver hair monarch. Then he turned his smile to Corwyn. "Thank both of you for all the help and support you have given us over the years. I will miss you two."

"What do you mean by 'miss us'. You act as though you will never see us again." Eric smiled at his friend. "Since Ellis has found another way to get to Shin Makoku without having to cross the Great Abyssal Sea. We will make it a point to drop by and see our cousins on the other side. We'll be seeing you again. I expect to be receiving an invitation to a wedding very soon."

Wolfram chuckled softly. "You'll be the first to receive one." Wolfram pulled the young man into a hug.

"Take care of yourself, Wolfram," said Eric.

"I will." Then Wolfram went to Corwyn and hugged the human. "Take care of your king, Corwyn. He's just like Yuuri. A magnet for trouble."

"Hey!" pouted Eric.

"I'll try my best. Give my regards to my cousin Conrad," said Corwyn.

"Okay. I'll be seeing you." Wolfram turned and walked out of the office.

"Be happy, my friend," Eric whispered after the blonde had left the room.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do I make any money from this story. all rights and what not belongs to the original creator.

Chapter 26

When Yuuri and Yuu arrived, Yuu gasped for breath and coughed up a little water as he and his father climbed out of the little pool that his parents always kept filled with water.

"Next time, warn a person before jumping into the water," said Yuu glaring at his father.

"I did. I told you to hold your breath."

Yuu grunted as he stood up and looked around. "Whe-where are we?" He stared in shock at the strange structures that were around him.

Yuuri stood up smiling. "Welcome to Earth, Yuu."

"Earth." He turned to stare at Yuuri. "This is the world you come from. How did we get here? What are those strange structures? And . . ." He took a sniff of the air and frowned in disgust. "And what is that awful smell?"

Yuuri chuckled. "To answer your first question, we came here through the water in the fountain. I am able to open a portal between worlds by using water since it is my element. Your next question. These strange structures as you call them are houses. This is the way people homes are built here on Earth."

"Really? What small homes," he said frowning puzzled. "And what about that awful smell?"

"Well, that's plain ole fashion pollution." Yuuri could see the boy was puzzled. Waving his hand in dismissal, he turned back to the matter at hand. Getting them into some dry clothes. "Never mind. I'll tell you later. Come on inside, let's get you out of those wet clothes," said Yuuri. He opened the back door and walked inside followed by Yuu. "Mom! Are you home?!" He called out but there was no one home. "Guess she must have gone out shopping. Come on." Yuuri led his son upstairs. He stepped into the bathroom and grabbed two towels.

They dried off and then went into his old room. Yuuri quickly changed and then went into the attic. He gave Yuu a pair of black shorts and a white shirt that belong to him when he was nine.

"There. Now you look like an ordinary Earth boy," said Yuuri smiling at his son. "Sorry but I don't have any shoes to fit you." Yuu only wore a pair of white socks on his feet. "Later on, I'll take you to the shoe store and buy you a pair." He picked up his and his son's wet clothes. "You can look around while I put these in the dryer."

"Dryer?"

"Yes, it's a machine that dries your wet clothes." They both went down stairs. Yuuri went into the kitchen while Yuu looked around the small living room. He glared at the family portrait and other pictures that hung on the wall. He saw a strange box sitting in the middle of the room. Walking around the sofa, he poked and pressed at the mysterious thing. Pressing a button, the box hummed and loud voices came from it. Yuu leaped over the sofa hiding behind it screaming in terror.

Yuuri rushed out of the kitchen when he heard Yuu screamed. He burst into the living room to see the boy hiding behind the sofa with wide black eyes staring in terror at the television. "What's wrong?"

"T-there are people's souls trapped in that box," Yuu stuttered while pointing to the television. "You didn't say there were evil sorcerers running rampant around here."

"No, this has nothing to do with magic but everything to do with science." Yuuri picked the boy up and sat him on the sofa. "That's not anyone's soul or a tiny person trapped in there. It's called a television and everyone has one."

"Are you sure those aren't souls trapped in there?" the boy asked skeptically.

"I swear." Yuuri looked down at the coffee table and there was a note for his mother left by his brother. "Dear Mom, turned to channel 21 at 4:30, Dr. Rodriguez and I have a surprise. Shori." Yuuri frowned. "Well, it's almost that time now." He picked up the remote and changed the channel.

Yuu stared in awe as the channels whizzed by.

"What does that say?" asked Yuu.

"Kyo Kara Maoh. From today I am the . . . Demon King. Creator Shori Shibuya and Dr. Jose Rodriguez. What the hell is this?" So Yuuri and Yuu watched for the past thirty minutes as his life was being played out in animation for the world to see. Oh the names may have been changed but the story was his life. "Why those two dirty rats! I gave them no permission to do that. Wait until I see those two."

"What do you mean?" Yuu looked up at his father frowning. "What's this suppose to be about?"

Yuuri sighed as he turned his attention back to the television. "This show is portraying my life when I first was sucked into the other world."

"Really," the boy said interested. Yuu sat on the sofa trying not to laugh at the way his father first came to Shin Makoku. He may not have understood what was being said but like the old saying goes a picture is worth a thousand words. "You mean you had your head shoved down a toilet when you first arrived in Shin Makoku."

"Well, it wasn't my fault," said Yuuri blushing. "It was the fault of the Great One. He was the one that summoned me to Shin Makoku." He turned back to the television after the credits were finished. "What's that? This story is dedicated to Gwendal von Voltaire and Conrad Weller for their wonderful vision of the Great Demon Kingdom. Those rats! I was wondering how he knew what happened to me when I first arrived in Shin Makoku. When I get back, I am going to put the two of them on stable duty for two weeks."

That only made Yuu laugh louder and Yuuri became even more embarrassed.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked his mother Miko (a.k.a. Jennifer), Shibuya with a grocery bag in each arm. upon seeing her son, Jennifer smiled cheerfully at her youngest son. "Yuuri, you're home."

Yuuri got to his feet and went to help her with her bags. Kissing her on the cheek, he took the bags out of her hands. "Hi mom."

"It's Mama, Yu-chan."

Yuuri sighed as they go through this every time. "Well, I'm sorry it's been a long time since I've been home but we have been having a lot of trouble with the humans. So, I couldn't leave just yet."

"It's okay. You're home now and that's all that matters." Then she saw Yuu. "And who is this handsome young man you have with you?"

"Well, I want to wait until dad gets home," said Yuuri taking the bags into the kitchen.

Yuu stood there watching as his father and his grandmother talked in some language that he had never heard before.

"Hello," said Jennifer smiling. "My name is Jennifer Shibuya. What's your name?"

Yuu stared at his grandmother as the woman continued to babble to him in that strange unintelligible language. He could not understand a word she said. The boy's frown deepened as he realized he will not be able to communicate with these people.

"Yuuri, I think something is wrong with this boy."

Her youngest walked out of the kitchen.

"He looks as though he does not understand a word I am saying," said Jennifer.

"Oh right," he said slapping his hand over his forehead. "I forgot. He's from the other world. He wouldn't understand Japanese." He reached into his pocket and pulled out Anissina's little translating device. He placed it in Yuu's ear and raked his fingers through the boy's dark hair. "He should be able to understand you now."

"Can you understand me now?" she asked.

"Yes."

Jennifer clapped her hands excitedly. "Well, my name is Jennifer Shibuya."

"Mom," moaned Yuuri. "You know your name is Miko. You're going to confuse him."

"You're the one that's confusing him." Then she turned from Yuuri and knelt down in front of Yuu. "Don't pay any attention to Yu-chan. You can call me Jennifer. What's your name?"

"It's Yuu."

"What a nice name."

"Mom, I will tell you all about Yuu after dad gets home," said Yuuri. "Is Shori coming by?"

"Yes, he and his wife are coming by. He said they had something important to tell us," she said excitedly. "I think he might tell us that I am going to be a grandmother. Finally."

"Oh really, well that would be wonderful. I know how much you want a grandchild to cuddle and to spoil rotten."

"Hmph," snorted Yuu as he sat down folding his arms across his chest. "Excuse me. You are blocking the magic box."

Both Yuuri and Jennifer stared at the boy as they moved out of the way of the television.

"Uh, Yuuri . . ."

Before she could ask her question, Yuuri stopped her. "It's nothing really mom. He just has never seen a television before." He cleared his throat. "Don't you think you should be preparing dinner?"

"Oh right," she said hurrying into the kitchen.

Then Yuuri sat down on the sofa beside his son. "Well, we have a little time before dinner. How about I take you to the store and get you a pair of shoes."

Yuu shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care."

Yuuri ran back up stairs to get his wallet and then ran back down stairs. Kneeling down before his son he smiled. "Hop on. I don't want you getting your socks dirty."

Yuu sighed as he climbed onto his father's back. "Mom, I'm taking Yuu to the shoe store to buy him some shoes. We'll be back soon."

"Okay but don't take too long," Jennifer said sticking her head out the kitchen door. "Remember your brother and his wife will be here."

"Okay." As Yuuri opened the door and walked out of the house going down the street. He held on tight as his father made his way down the narrow street passsing several homes.

xxxxx

A few minutes later, they came to a place where several other people were standing around waiting.

"What are they waiting for?" asked Yuu.

"The bus," said Yuuri.

"What is a bus?" Just then a large metal big pulled up to them and opened its maw. The boy nearly leaped from Yuuri's back to attack the metal monster.

"Calm down, this is a bus. It is a means of transportation."

The boy settled as Yuuri carried him on the bus and sat him on one of the seats. The boy's eyes glanced nervously at the strange people. Once they reached their destination, Yuu breathed a sigh of relief. But his relief was short lived as he stared at the tall metal and glass buildings. His mouth hung opened in shock. Never in his short life has he ever seen anything like these buildings before.

Yuuri chuckled as he can just imagine the look of awe and shock covering the boy's face. "This is Tokyo. The capital city of Japan."

"Wow! Derrick would love coming here." Yuu eyes widened in shock as he stared at the large metal things that sped by making a loud blaring noises.

"What are those metal things?" He asked pointing at the cars.

"Those are called automobiles or cars. It's another way how people travel in this world," said Yuuri.

"Another way? You mean there are other ways in which they travel. Like what?"

"Well, they still travel by ships but these ships are huge. And, the ships here on Earth can carry thousands of people not just a couple hundred like the ones back home. Then there are the trains. Each car can carry a certain amount of people but we here in Japan tend to stuff more than normally required for each car. You know. The stations actually hire people to stuff the passengers onto the train. And then we also travel by airplane."

"What is an air plane?"

Yuuri chuckled. "It's like a ship that flies in the sky." Just then a plane flew overhead. "Like that." Yuuri pointed to the sky.

Yuu stared in wonder at the huge thing gliding overhead. "That's amazing. Aren't they afraid something that heavy will fall from the sky?"

"Sometimes things happened and the planes do fall but the experts say that flying is the safest way to travel." A thought came to Yuuri. "How would you like to visit the airport and see a real plane up close?"

"I guess it would be interesting. I could tell Derrick all about them when we return." Then Yuu thought of something. "How long are we going to be here?"

Yuuri stopped and thought for a second. "You know. I really don't know. Gwendal never gave me a time in which to return. Which means, we will be here for two weeks. It's about how long your uncle is probably willing to let me get away from my work." Then he continued to walk along the crowd sidewalk.

Yuu turned his attention to a girl walking by them talking into a small box. He looked around and saw several people walking by talking into the strange little boxes. He frowned. Once they get back he would have to ask Yuuri what those strange boxes everyone is talking into.

Yuu saw males and females walk by with hair that was the color of the rainbow. Some had hair that stood up on their head like the spikes of a porcupine. Others were dressed in disturbing looking clothing that was black and they wore black makeup over their eyes and lips and even their fingernails were painted black. Others had rings in their noses, eyebrows and lips. Then he saw a group of males walk by wearing shirts with no sleeves and their arms were covered with tattoos.

"Uh, Yuuri, are you sure these . . . people are . . . normal?" Yuu whispered to his father.

Yuuri laughed. "Yes son, they are normal. They are just in that rebellious stage of life." He thought for sure the boy was going to snarl at him for calling him son but Yuu made no mention of it. It gave Yuuri hope that maybe they can work out their differences. "Ah, here we are, the shoe store." They went inside.

After refusing several pairs of shoes, thirty minutes later they walked out with two pairs of Nike hi tops. Yuu wore the black pair and the white pair they took with them. Since they were close to the clothing store, Yuuri decided that it would be best to get Yuu some clothes now.

They were in the clothing store for only an hour as they left with a couple bags of jeans, slacks, underwear and shirts for Yuu. Afterward, he took Yuu to get some ice cream. Yuu enjoyed the frozen dessert and ate the ice cream so fast until he was struck by a case of brain freeze. Yuuri laughed as he watched the boy clutch his head in pain. Then he told him not to eat it so fast. It was getting dark when they finally left the ice cream palor. So Yuuri decided to head home.

xxxxx

By the time Yuuri and Yuu returned home Yuuri's father, brother and his wife were sitting down to dinner. Sitting next to Shori's wife was a beautiful young woman with long, flowing yellow hair and dark amber eyes.

"We're back," said Yuuri.

"Welcome home son," said his father. Yuuri walked over to his father hugging him. "Oh and who is this?" He stared at Yuu.

"I'll tell you about him later." Yuuri placed the bags on the sofa.

"Well, it's about time you two finally got back here. I was beginning to get worried," said Jennifer scolding her son. "I thought I would have to send your brother to look for you."

"Sorry mom," said Yuuri walking up to her kissing her on the cheek. "And speaking of my dear, sweet brother, I saw that television show." He leaned over to whisper in his brother's ear so the woman at the end of the table could not hear him. "I don't remember giving you permission to use my life as a cartoon series." He glared at his elder brother.

"Oh come on Yuuri, it's not hurting anyone. I didn't use your name or any of our names and I put it as fictional. Besides who would actually believe a loser kid from Japan is really a demon king on another world," Shori whispered back to his little brother.

"Jerk," said Yuuri punching Shori on the shoulder. "Hi Ritsu." He kissed the long, dark hair young woman on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Fine Yuuri, and yourself?" she asked.

"Never better," said Yuuri. "And who is this?"

"Well, it has been a while since you have seen her." Ritsu wrapped her arms around the young woman. "This is my baby sister Tokiya. I thought you two might try to get to know each other."

"Why don't you take a seat beside Tokiya," said his mother.

Yuu snorted and narrowed his dark eyes dangerously. "Yes. Go ahead and take a seat by her." He dared Yuuri to sit by the woman.

Yuuri just knew if he does the boy will not hesitate in telling Wolfram that he sat by a woman and said woman seemed to can't stop looking at him. He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned to the sneering boy. So, he lifted Yuu and sat the boy in the chair beside Tokiya and took the seat beside his father. Everyone was puzzled. Shori thought for sure Yuuri would jump at the chance to sit beside a beautiful woman. It was that kid. He didn't know what it was but there was something about the kid that seemed familiar.

Shori was brought out of his thoughts when his mother placed a plate of her famous curry before him. Everyone began to eat in silence until Tokiya spoke.

"So Yuuri, what have you been doing since we last saw each other?"

"Oh, nothing much but taking care of business," said Yuuri.

"Ah, what kind of business do you have?"

"I can't say because it's a . . . a secret." He stuffed the spoon of curry into his mouth. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see Yuu glaring at him.

"Does it have something to do with a politician?" She kept wanting to know.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to stick your nose in other people's business," snarled Yuu pushing the large chunks of meat around on his plate.

Yuuri could sense the rage started to rise in the boy. He had to change the subject and quick. "So Shori, you told mom that you had something to tell everyone?"

"That's right," said Jennifer becoming excited. "So what is this news?"

"Do you want to tell them Ritsu or should I?" Shori looked at his wife with love in his eyes.

"You tell them," said his wife.

"Well, mom I know you want a grandchild to spoil so . . . we found out yesterday that Ritsu is three months pregnant."

Jennifer squealed in joy as she leaped from her chair and rushed over to the other side hugging her eldest and then hugging her daughter-in-law. "I'm going to be a grandmother, at last."

Yuu watched the happy scene through angry eyes. It disgusted him to see this woman going on about a baby. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw how Tokiya was looking at his father with eyes all dreamy and a blush on her cheeks. It was making him furious.

"So son," said their father. "What are you hoping for a boy or girl?"

"Doesn't matter, as long as the child is healthy," said Shori smiling. "Boy or girl, we will still love this baby."

"If you need clothes we still have all of Sho-chan and Yu-chan's old baby clothes," said Jennifer happily.

"Unless the baby is a girl I don't think we will use any of Yuuri's clothes," said Shori smirking at his brother.

"Ha ha, aren't you mister comedian," Yuuri said sarcastically. Jennifer walked back to her chair and sat down. She picked up her napkin and began to wipe the tears from her eyes. Then she turned to her youngest. "Now Yu-chan, you were going to tell us about Yuu."

"Who's Yuu?" asked their father. Jennifer pointed to the boy sitting next to Tokiya.

"To start with over a month ago, we finally found where Wolfram had hidden himself," said Yuuri.

"Who is Wolfram?" asked Tokiya.

"Uh, he's a friend of the family," said Shoma laughing nervously.

"Really," his mother said pleased. "Where did you find him?"

"Uh, it doesn't matter where we found him but we did." Yuuri glanced over at Tokiya to see that the woman was listening to his every word.

"I guess you and the others were relieved to finally find him after . . . how long has it been?" asked his father.

"Ten years." Yuuri sighed. "Anyway, about Yuu." He cleared his throat. "Mom, dad, Shori this is Yuu, my son." Then he looked at his son. "Yuu. This is my father Shoma Shibuya and my big brother, Shori and his wife, Ritsu. You already met my mom."

"Oh, Yu-chan," Jennifer said in shock still staring at the boy.

Everyone sat in silence as they stared from Yuuri to Yuu in shock. Shori couldn't believe what he was seeing. His baby brother had a son and he said nothing to any of them. That's why the boy looked familiar to him. He looked almost like Yuuri did when he was a child. Yuuri waited patiently for anyone to say something. Finally Jennifer decided to ask. "I thought you said that Melinda had . . ."

"She did . . . Uh mom, can we talk about this later. Just know that this is my son."

Yuu sat there and waited for the joyous squeal of the woman to shatter the silence saying she is a grandmother. He waited for the woman to jump up and hug him and/or kiss his face in affection. But she did nothing of the sort for him. They all sat there looking at him as though he was some strange creature they had never seen before. No one even congratulated Yuuri on being a father. Yuu kept his head down. He could feel the tears burning in the back of his eyes but he would not let them fall. He couldn't understand why their reaction hurt him so much but it did. Yuuri talked about how his mother was such a wonderfully kind woman who loved children but yet, she did nothing to welcome her own grandchild. So he was right about these people. Yuuri did get all his hateful prejudices from his so-called family. He sneered in disgust as he dropped his spoon on the plate and pushed it away.

"I didn't know you were married, Yuuri," said Tokiya.

"Yeah. I got divorced before Shori got married," said Yuuri scratching the back of his head.

Yuu stood up from his chair. "I'm going to look at the box with the souls trapped inside it."

"But you haven't finished your dinner," said Jennifer.

The boy snorted. "I don't eat slop."

"Yuu!" snapped Yuuri. The boy said nothing but turned and walked away plopping down on the sofa. He picked up the remote and turned on the television.

"I'm sorry mom," said Yuuri sighing sadly. "As you can see, Yuu is . . . kind of angry."

"Kind of angry," said Shori angrily. "Try bitter. I don't know who raised him but it's obvious they didn't know what they were doing."

And that was the last straw for Yuu. Yuuri could see the flames burning in the boy's eyes. He had to do something now to defuse the situation before he ended up with a badly burned brother. "That won't be necessary Yuu. I will take care of this." Then he turned his gaze to Shori. "You know nothing about the situation concerning Yuu's other parent. I would appreciate you keeping your mouth closed until I clarify things to you."

Shori arched a brow at his brother's anger. "Listen Yu-chan. I was only . . ."

". . . talking about something you know nothing about." Yuuri finished the sentence for him. "I know it's my fault you don't know who the other parent is and for that I am sorry. And as I said I will tell you everything later but for your own sake please refrain from speaking ill of Yuu's other parent until you know who it is."

Shori was shocked. He has seen his brother angry at him before but never has he ever seen such concealed rage in his brothers dark eyes. "Very well." Then everyone went back to eating.

Yuu was shocked himself to see how Yuuri took up for his father. Could he have been wrong about this man he thought did not care about his father and himself? Could everything Wolfram told him about Yuuri have been right? Was he wrong to have such hatred toward his other father? Everything was starting to get confusing. He hated being confused about things. For so long, he has believed that his other parent was a prejudice dog that wanted nothing to do with him or his father. But now, he was not so sure. He would get to the bottom of this. After all, he had plenty of time to find out. He didn't know how long they would be here but he intended to find out the truth behind the mystery of Yuuri Shibuya.

As everyone at dessert, Yuuri noticed that Yuu had caught on quick on how to use the remote. The boy flipped through the channels as though he has been doing it all his life trying to see what else was on the television. He watched as Yuu sat up from his slouching position when he came across a baseball game.

Yuu watched with great interest as the pitcher struck out the batter. As the next batter came up, the player hit a fly ball to center field which was caught. Yuu became so immersed in the game that he did not notice when dinner was over and Shori called a taxi for Tokiya. His wife however knew the men in the family were demons and that Yuuri was the king of a kingdom from another world.

Yuuri took the remote and turned the television off.

"Hey!" said Yuu glaring up at his father. "I was watching that. I wanted to see who was going to win. It was tied and they were in the last inning."

Yuuri arched a dark brow as he smirked at his son. "So, you were paying attention when I was telling you about baseball." He smiled at the boy as Yuu huffed folding his arms across his chest. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"I think there is. My parents deserve to know how I ended up with a nine-year-old son when Melinda lost our child." Yuuri took the seat beside Yuu on the sofa.

"What I want to know is about his mother," said Shori.

Yuu snorted as he tried to hold back the laugh.

"What's so funny?"

Just as Yuu was about to tell them that he had no mother but two fathers Yuuri quickly covered the boy's mouth with his hand. "Okay, remember when I told you Wolfram had disappeared and we couldn't find him no matter where we searched." Everyone nodded their heads yes. "Well, after I divorced Melinda I found out why he left. It turns out the male demons in Shin Makoku are able to become pregnant."

Everyone stared at Yuuri as though the man had grown another head.

"But . . . what about Conrad's children," said Jennifer sitting on the other side of Yuu on the sofa. "You said yourself that he and his husband adopted their children."

"Well, I lied. The truth is . . . The ideal of a man giving birth sort of threw me for a loop. It was unnerving. I didn't know how you would handle such news. I was shocked myself when I was told this. Even Murata in one of his past life had given birth to a child and he was a male also."

"What!" said Shori shocked. "You're pulling my leg."

Yuuri just shook his head, sighing. "Anyway, back to Wolfram. He was pregnant and only Gisela and Lady Flynn knew about the pregnancy. But Lady Flynn knew where Wolfram was because she helped to hide him."

"Wait a minute son, what has Wolfram being pregnant got to do with Yuu?" asked Shoma.

"Wolfram is his other father," Yuuri said blushing and looking down at the floor.

His family stared at Yuuri in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. After he made such a big deal about not wanting to stay engaged to the blonde because he was a boy, and now to hear he slept with said blonde creating a child. They frowned at Yuuri more puzzled than shock.

"Yu-chan, although it never really mattered to me. I always thought you and Wolf-chan made a lovely couple but . . . but I thought you . . ."

"I know what you're all thinking and you're right." The blush on his cheeks had darkened. "It just sort of happened the night of the celebration party I was given when I returned to Shin Makoku."

"Why don't you people stop with the melodrama. Why don't you tell them the truth how you were stone drunk in order to sleep with my father. But you want to hear the really good part." Tears fell from his eyes. "He actually accused my father of taking advantage of him. The only person in that whole stupid kingdom that truly loved him for himself and he accused my father of taking advantage of him. He should have been happy my father wanted him and not the throne. But then he was wrapped up in the idea of being married to a woman that he forgot that a woman can be as much a scheming snake as a man. Oh well, stupid is as stupid does. Besides it doesn't matter any way. I know you're all disgusted by the sight of me. Well, you needn't worry about me because I don't like any of you either."

"Oh Yuu," said Jennifer softly as she placed the boy in her lap. "Why would you say that? I really like Wolfram. I especially loved it when he called me mother that time he and his brothers came here."

"Yuu. Why would you think such an awful thing?" asked Yuuri.

"Well it's true." The boy glared down at his hands in his lap as his tears began to blur his vision. "None of you were happy to see me. When he said I was . . . his son. You didn't hug me or become excited to see me. No one congratulated him on having a son. You just looked at me as though I was some grotesque creature rising from the ocean covered in muck and slime. I know you hate me because a man gave birth to me instead of a woman."

"Oh no," said Jennifer holding the boy tightly in her arms. "Please believe me when I say that it wasn't because we were disgusted by you that we didn't show any reaction. We were just shocked and surprised is all. Yuuri had told us that when Melinda had fallen down the stairs. The baby had died. Then all of a sudden he appears with a ten-year-old son that we knew nothing about."

"Nine," said Yuu. She stared at him. "I'm nine not ten."

"Well, your age is not important. What is important is that you know that we are happy finding out about you. I'm sorry if our less than enthusiastic reply made you think otherwise. But I promise you that we will do all that we can to make up for missing out on your life." She squeezed him tightly in her arms and covered his face with kisses. "We have so much to catch up on. I don't know where to start. I know," she burst out as she sat the boy in Yuuri's lap. Jennifer jumped to her feet and rushed over to the book shelf and pulled out what Yuuri realized was a photo album.

Yuuri groaned. "Don't tell me you are going to show him my baby pictures."

"I'm sure Yuu wants to see what his poppa looked like when he was a baby." She sat down beside her son and grandson and opened the album. "This is Yuuri at six months old."

Yuu stared in shock at his father with pigtails and ribbons in his hair. As Jennifer turned the page, the scene got worse and worse as Yuuri began to grow. Not only was he still sporting the pigtails he was also wearing a frilly pink dress. Yuu snorted in laughter as he looked at the great demon king dressed as a girl. The laughter flowed from the child as he could not hold out any longer. His laughter filled the room as another page was turned. In the next picture, his grandfather was holding Yuuri while the child was wearing a dress with wings. He looked on the next page and saw Yuuri along with the Great Sage both wearing frilly pink aprons. But what seemed to send the child over the edge was when his father was dressed in a pink rabbit suit with long ears and a fluffy white tail. And also, in every picture Yuu saw, it was of his father, his grandparents and uncle all smiling happily. Yuu's laughter began to rise in pitch until the sound became almost maniacal.

Yuu couldn't understand why he was laughing. In fact he seemed to couldn't stop laughing as tears fell like rain from his eyes. This was ridiculous. He was one of Count Drakko's chevaliers. He shouldn't be crying like a baby but he couldn't help it. Wolfram had always told him how kind and wonderful Yuuri was and deep down he has longed to see for himself this man that had captured his father's heart. He was confused and the more he thought about how confused he was the harder he cried and the more he laughed. Yes he was laughing and crying and he could not figure out for the life of him why he was doing both at the same time.

Everyone flinched as the child's strange behavior became too painful to watch. Tears fell from the eyes of the women as they felt their own hearts ache at the sight of the crying child. Feeling the distress in his son trembling body, Yuuri held the child tightly in his grip until only his sobbing remained. Yuu clutched onto the front of his father's shirt as the tears continued to flow. Yuuri wanted to cry also as he felt his child's tears soaked his shirt. He held Yuu, stroking the boy's dark hair as he whispered soothing words of comfort to the weeping child. Soon, the boy finally cried himself to sleep.

"The poor thing," said Jennifer brushing the hair from his face. "He looks just like Yu-chan when he was this age."

"You're right," said Shoma smiling.

"I think I better go lay him down," said Yuuri holding his son lovingly in his arms. Yuuri quietly made his way up the stairs and pushed the door to his room opened with his foot. Pulling the covers back, he laid Yuu down in the bed. He pulled the cover up to Yuu's shoulders tucking him in for the night. "Good night son." He kissed the boy on the forehead and then went back down stairs.


	27. Chapter 27

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original author. plus, i make no money off this**

Chapter 27

**_They_** _**sat on a hill beneath a large spreading oak tree having a picnic. Yuu and Dominique played an exciting game of chase while Yuuri had his head resting in Wolfram's lap. It was such an idyllic scene. There were bright purple flowers growing everywhere and yellow and black butterflies fluttered about as the children decided to chase them instead of each other. Wolfram smiled at his children as he raked his fingers through a dozing Yuuri's silky black hair. Just as Wolfram was about to call them for lunch, the sky was suddenly covered with dark clouds as thunder rumbled across the sky. Yuu became very frightened as the thunder did not sound like thunder, instead it was a loud shrilling noise that did not cease. He and Dominique ran to their parents and huddled together in the safety of their arms. The shrilling noise was getting louder and Yuu covered his ears. He stared up into the sky to see some sort of creature made of fire and smoke was making that terrible noise. As it opened its mouth, Yuu was hit by the awful noise and scorching flames. **_

**_xxxxx_**

Yuu leaped up out of his sleep looking around for the shrilling noise. Spying the culprit, the boy sent a fireball destroying the alarm clock therefore ceasing the ear aching noise. Shortly after killing the alarm clock, Yuuri ran into the room to see what the commotion was about. Seeing his clock literally in flames, he sighed and summoned his water to put out the flames.

"What kind of monster was that?"

"That was no monster. It is, or was an alarm clock. It is, or was designed to wake a person up so they don't over sleep."

"Oh," the boy mumbled getting off the bed. "Sorry."

Yuuri smiled. "It's okay. Are you hungry? Mom has just finished making breakfast."

"I guess so." The boy looked away embarrassed as the events of last night came back to him. He could not believe he cried like a baby and in front of Yuuri._ 'He must think I'm the worst kind of wimp there is to cry like I did.' _"About last night, I . . .uh . . ."

"What about last night," said Yuuri scratching the back of his neck not looking at his son? "I don't remember anything unusual happening."

Yuu stared wide eyed at his father. He couldn't believe this man. After the way he had treated him, he thought for sure the older man would taunt and tease him by calling him a wimp or a crybaby. But instead, Yuuri was going to pretend that the incident where Yuu was crying like a baby did not happen. The boy gave Yuuri a hug and quickly pulled away as he looked down at the floor as though it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.

Yuuri was shocked but his face softened into a smile as he could see the crimson color staining his son's cheeks. "I hope you like the breakfast mom is making for you. She decided to make it special for you."

"She doesn't have to fix me anything special. The maids back home taught me how to cook. I can fix my own food."

"Oh nononononono, here on Earth, children do not cook. They are not allowed to use the stove without supervision from an adult. Besides, if I know my mother she will put you in an apron and me wearing a dress is enough humiliation for one family member." He smiled.

Yuu smiled while shrugging his shoulders.

"Why don't you go take a bath. I have already drawn your water and there are towels hanging on the rack against the wall." He ushered the boy out of the bedroom and into the bathroom closing the door behind him.

Yuu quickly undressed and stepped into the warm water. Noticing several plastic bottles sitting in the corner of the tub, Yuu picked up a red bottle with roses on it and opened it. He took a careful sniff before taking another deeper whiff. The scent of roses assaulted his nostrils. He sighed in contentment and squeezed some onto the washcloth. Then he began to clean himself. Half an hour later, he walked out of the bathroom with the large fluffy towel wrapped around his body and another around his hair. Stepping into his father's old room, he was surprise to see Yuuri still sitting in the room waiting for him.

"All finished I see," said Yuuri smiling. He stood up and froze as he took a whiff of the air. He followed the scent to his son. "Have you been in my mother's bubble bath?"

"What is bubble bath?" Yuu frowned up at his father.

"It's what we call liquid soap. It sometimes comes in plastic bottles with either fruits or flowers on them."

"There were some bottles around the tub. I used the one in the red bottle. It smelled like roses." He began to dry his hair vigorously.

"I swear," said Yuuri. "My mother is worse than your grandmother Cheri leaving her stuff lying around for anybody to pick up." Then he went to the dresser and took out a pair of socks, underwear, blue jeans and a plaid shirt for Yuu to wear. "Oh well, I guess if you don't mind smelling like a rose gardens. I guess its okay."

"What's wrong with smelling like a rose garden," asked Yuu drying off. When he was dry, he tossed the towel across a chair and began putting on his white underwear.

"Well, on Earth rose scented soap is something you would expect a girl to use, not a guy."

"Why?" asked Yuu putting on the socks next.

"Well, because roses is feminine," said Yuuri.

"Why?"

"Well, they just are." Yuuri scratched the back of his head trying to come up with a good reason.

"But why?" Yuu pulled up his jeans.

"Uh, well, girls are . . . are soft like a flower. And like flowers, they are soft, smell good, delicate and very fragile. They have to be protected at all times."

"Yuuri Shibuya!" exclaimed his mother's voice from behind him. Yuuri jumped when he heard his mother's outraged voice. Both males turned to see a huffing Jennifer standing in the doorway. "I come up here to see what is taking you boys so long and here I find my son filling his son's head with all that silly male chauvinistic bull crap!"

"Mother!" Yuuri said shocked. He had never heard his mother speak in such a fashion.

"Don't mother me," she strolled into the room and helped Yuu to put on his shirt. "No wonder little Yuu thinks you're nothing but a barbarian." Then she bent down facing her grandson. "Don't listen to a word your father told you. Women are strong, brave, intelligent, independent people. We can do anything a man can do, only better." She stood up straight glaring at her son. "Come along Yuu," she took the boy by the hand. "Let's get you out of here before you are infected with your father's stupidity."

"Mom." Whined Yuuri. But Jennifer paid no attention to her son. She just walked out of the room with her nose in the air looking very offended by what Yuuri had said. Yuuri sighed in defeat. _'I wonder if foot in mouth is a legitimate disease because I believe that I suffer from a sever case of it.' _Shrugging his shoulders, he followed his mother and son downstairs for breakfast.

xxxxx

After breakfast, Yuuri took Yuu for a walk through the neighborhood. "What would you like to see?"

"Well, this is your world. You will have to take me," said Yuu walking beside his father with his hands clutched behind his back.

"Okay. There is a playground not far from here. How about I take you there. You can play with some of the neighborhood children," said Yuuri.

Five minutes later, they arrived at the playground. Yuu was surprised at the number of children he saw playing all sorts of things. The playground was nearly packed with kids of different ages along with their parents and grandparents already there. Some of the mothers were sitting on the benches watching their children playing on the monkey bars, the swings, and seesaws. There was huge structures made of squares and circles, and the children would climb inside sticking their heads out of the openings that cut into each square. Some boys were playing with shining rocks knocking them out of a circle. Yuu saw a group of girls that were clapping thir hands to gether chanting some sort of song. He saw a nother group of girls holding hands while chanting another song and going around in a circle, and then they fell down laughing. There were even a few toddlers playing in a sand box. While others were trying to get their kids to stop playing so rough. A couple boys had walked passed him wearing something over their ears. And Yuu would swear that he could hear music coming from the objects.

Yuu frowned as he turned his attentiion back to the playground of rambunctious boys and girls. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm positive. Who knows? You may even make some new friends," said Yuuri sitting at the far end of a bench that two middle-aged women were sitting on. Yuu shrugged his shoulders and walked up to some boys that were playing on the monkey bars. Yuuri smiled as the boys let Yuu join them.

"Is that your son?" asked one of the women sitting at the other end of the long bench.

"Yes it is," said Yuuri.

"You and your wife must be so happy," said the other woman.

"I have no wife."

"Oh, you're a single parent," said the brown hair woman. "You are so brave to raise a child on your own."

Yuuri turned to the women and realized that they were getting the wrong idea, but he couldn't tell them that Yuu's mother is actually another man. No, he probably would be locked up in a padded room.

"If more men were like you, this world would be a better place," said the graying hair woman smiling.

"Oh, look Kazumi, he let your little Ai go up before him," said the brown hair woman. "Such a little gentleman. You must be so proud of him."

Yuuri turned back to watch his son and smiled. "Well, I can honestly say that he is a handful at times, but yes I am. I am very proud of my Yuu." Yuuri had to laugh as a group of girls gathered around Yuu talking to him.

As the sun slowly crept to the center of the sky, Yuuri's lids became heavy as he finally succumbed to sleep. His dreams were filled with soft blonde hair and shimmering green eyes.

xxxxx

Yuu was playing with his new friends on the swings when he turned to see his father asleep on the bench. Sighing, he waved good-bye to his friends and went to check on Yuuri. As he walked up to his father, the older male had his head resting on his shoulder and was talking softly in his sleep. Yuu sat on the bench and listened.

"Wolf . . . don't . . . go . . . love you . . . please." Then he began to whimper.

Yuu eyes widened in shock upon hearing this man who had destroyed his father's heart by saying he could never love him because he was a male, was now admitting that he loved his father. Yuu continued to listen to his other father whine, and moan in distress for Wolfram. _'Just as you said father. He is such a wimp.' _He sat on the bench beside his father and watched the other children play on the playground.

Several times the kids came up to him asking him to come back and join them. But he politely declined saying, "I have to watch out for my . . . my father and make sure nothing happens to him." Although calling Yuuri his father still stuck in his throat, it was becoming a bit easier to think of him as such. He raised one hand and brushed the hair out of Yuuri's face. Then he scooted over some more and rested his head against that of his father's head.

They remained like that for no more than twenty minutes before Yuuri began to awaken. Yuu sat up straight and smirked at his father as he drowsily opened his eyes. "What's the matter old man? Didn't you get enough sleep last night?"

Yuuri immediately snapped up straight. "What do you mean old? I'm not old. I am still young."

"Whatever you say. Old man."

Yuuri was speechless and a bit shock as he saw the mischievous twinkle in his son's eyes. He nearly leaped for joy as his son was starting to warm up to him. The boy was already joking with him as compared to a few days ago when Yuu couldn't bear to be around him. However, Yuuri also knew he still had to take it slow. He still had a lot to make up for. "Old," sputtered the elder double black. "I'll show you old," he lifted the boy and placed him on his back, "to the arcade!"

Catching the bus, they arrived ten minutes later at **'The** **Blazing Mirage Arcade.**' Yuu's eyes widened in awe at the flashing lights, the shrieking and whirling noises and the packs of older kids playing at the strange colorful machines. "Wh-where are we? What is this place called?"

"It's an arcade," said Yuuri leading his son into the building. "Every day after school high school kids and elementary kids would stop by to play games. Come on, I'll take you to an easy game since this is your first time at an arcade." They went to the back of the building and found a few kids around Yuu's age playing some games.

"Here we are." They walked up to the machine. "Pac-Man. This is the easiest game around next to Space Invaders." He slipped a coin into the machine and clutched the joystick. "The object of the game is to eat all the dots before the ghosts catch you." He move the joystick and Yuu watched in fascination as the little round thing began to eat the dots and fruits. "You get more points when you eat the fruits. However, when you eat one of this little energy balls. Yes!" exclaimed Yuuri as his Pac Man got the energy pellet. "When he eats one of those energy balls then he has the power to eat the ghosts. See how they run from Pac-Man. But the down side to this is that it only last a short while before he returns to normal and . . ." Suddenly there was a strange dreary noise as the ghost chased and attacked the little round man causing its mouth to open all the way up until it disappeared. "And the ghost can attack him which causes you to lose."

"I think I understand the concept of this game," said Yuu.

"I use to come here a lot and play just about all these games." Then Yuuri began to look through the names of the highest score. "Ah ha! Here's my name. Ugh, compared to the other kid's scores, I was just a novelist at this game." As the other kids went to another game, Yuuri smiled. "What say we have a contest? Let's see who can get the higher score." He slipped a coin into the other machine. "Ready. Set. Go!" and they were off. Yuuri was in the lead. Yuu was having a little trouble but after a while, he had the hang of the game and was rapidly gaining on Yuuri's score.

Yuuri had lost with his score at 567,325 but Yuu was still going. An hour and a half later, the machine began to light up with a shrilling noise going off. Yuu looked around in shock thinking they were about to be attacked when the owner walked out of his office.

"Congratulation young man," said the dark hair man. "You are the tenth person to win the game completely. Not only that, you are also the youngest. What's your name, son?"

"Yuu." The boy stared at the other kids as they gathered around him excitedly.

"Yuu what?" asked the man.

"Yuu Gilbit."

Upon hearing Yuu use his stepfather's name, Yuuri felt a sharp pain twist in his heart. He wanted Yuu to use his name but he guess it was to be expected. Gilbit was his other parent for his whole life. He sighed and turned away to save his name in the game as having a high score.

Yuu saw the sad look on his father face. He had a feeling as to why Yuuri was so upset. He thought about it for a few seconds and then shrugged his shoulders. It can't hurt to see him happy. He did, after all have a nice smile that was infectious at times. Of course, he would never tell him this to his face. Then he pulled on the man's shirtsleeve to get his attention. The owner bend down and Yuu whispered into his ear. After putting Yuu's name into the game system, he turned to face the crowd that had gathered. "Boys and girls, I present the youngest child to win the Pac-Man game. Yuu Shibuya."

Everyone cheered. Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe it. Yuu has just admitted for all to hear that he is a Shibuya. His eyes softened as he saw the smirk on the boy's face. His eyes began to well up with tears and it took every ounce of strength for Yuuri not to cry at the heart felt gesture his son has shown him. He did not want his son to see him crying but his heart was overflowing with joy until a tear escaped his eye to trickle down his cheek.

Yuu walked up to him smirking. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying," Yuuri said quickkly turned his back and wiping the tears from his eyes. "Something just flew into my eye, that's all." He cleared his throat and turned to face his son.

Yuu stared at him with a knowing smirk on his face. "Yes, I know. Father use to always have something in his eye as well that caused him to cry."

Yuuri 's cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink as he straightened the imaginary wrinkles in his shirt. "Come on, it's starting to get late and mom is probably worried about us." Yuuri lead his son out of the arcade and they headed home.

xxxxx

Over the next few days, Yuu and Yuuri spent every day together going to different places. Sometimes Yuuri's mother would come with them. She tried her best to get Yuu to wear a dress but the boy was not having it. Seeing his father humiliated was enough of a shocker for him. He did not want to see himself wearing a dress.

On his third night on Earth, Yuuri had taken Yuu to his first official baseball game. Both returned home wearing _Tigers_ baseball caps and carrying little flags with _Go Tigers _written on them. Yuu had a big styrofoam hand with the #1 on it. He was hyped up from the sugary snacks and sodas he had eaten at the game. Yuu sat down and told his grandmother and grandfather about how much fun he had and all the stuff he had eaten. Plus, the best thing of all that night to happen other than their team the _Tigers_ winning the game. Yuu had caught a homerun ball. Even after Yuuri had put Yuu to bed, the boy was still excited at seeing a baseball game. He had to admit that it was thrilling watching the way the Earth people played the game. No offence to the men that play the game in Shin Makoku but there's just something about the way its done on Earth.

The wonderful time did not end there either for Yuu. One day Yuuri's dad took a day off from work and they called Shori and his wife and had a family picnic in the park. Then Yuuri took him to the movies and to the beach.

Yuu had been on Earth for ten days and the boy was having a wonderful time. He was sitting on the sofa thinking about all the great times he had with his other father. Yuu never thought this world could be so much fun and awe-inspiring. In addition, he never thought in a million years that the man he hated would turn out to be an okay guy. He was still angry with Yuuri for the way he treated his father but he was beginning to get a clear understanding of the man that is Yuuri Shibuya. He just wished his father and Dominique was there with him to enjoy this strange wonderful world with him. He sighed. "I wish they were here."

Suddenly the doorbell rung announcing someone was at the door. Yuuri was upstairs taking a shower and his grandmother was in the kitchen preparing lunch. "Yuu!" she called from the kitchen. "Could you answer the door?"

"Okay," he answered jumping up off the sofa. Suddenly whoever was at the door began to repeatedly ring the doorbell, which was making Yuu very irritated. Walking over to the door, he had to yell to the impatient visitor to wait because he was on his way. "Who is it?" he demanded.

"Delivery," exclaimed the strange scratchy voice from the other side of the door.

"It's a delivery, grandmama!" he yelled. It's what Jennifer told him to call her.

"Hold on a minute, I'll be right out!" she answered.

Suddenly the deliveryman began to rang the doorbell repeatedly once again. Yuu frowned in anger as the constant ringing of the bell caused a vein to throb angrily in his temple. Finally becoming fed up, and without waiting for his grandmother, he irritatedly yanked the door opened. The venomous words he was about to spew died on his lips as he stared at the people in shock.

"Hey big brother," said Dominique smiling at her brother.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in, my son," said Wolfram smiling at the shocked look on his son's face.

"Father."


	28. Chapter 28

disclaimer- id do not own any of the characters from Kyo Kara Maoh. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original author. i make no money from this story.

Chapter 28

Inside the dark foreboding castle, Count Drakko sat on his throne and listened to Nikolas give the report that he had received from Gustav earlier that day.

"According to the message Gustav sent, it seems that King Yuuri took Yuu to the world he was raised on."

He tapped one painted fingernail gently against the armrest. "Does he know how long they will be gone?" asked Drakko crossing one long, slender leg over the other.

"I'm afraid not." The blonde hair chevalier smirked slightly. "He said it was rather sudden."

"Oh, what do you mean?"

"Well, according to Gustav, he was able to watch everything while hidden safely in the garden. His Majesty had the boy across his shoulders running toward the fountain in the courtyard," said Nikolas. "Then he jumped in and they disappeared."

Drakko arched a delicate brow. "Disappeared, you say?"

"Yes, my Count."

Before Nikolas could say anything more, Sigfrid and Siegmund walked into the throne room and dropped to one knee. "We bring word about Lord von Bielefeld," said Sigfrid. He wore his hair in a loose braid hanging over his left shoulder. He raised a hand silencing them. "Go ahead, Nikolas and finish what you were saying."

"Yes. Gutav was able to listen in on the king's advisors. It seems that a swirling vortex of water is how His Majesty King Yuuri travels to Earth and back again."

"It makes sense. He is of course a water weilder. So, it's only natural that he would be able to use water to travel from one world to another." Then the effeminate Count turned his attention to the scarlet hair twins. "Now, what is this news you have about Lord von Bielefeld?"

"He has given up his position as ambassador to Carolia and is as we speak gathering his belongings and preparing to leave for Shin Makoku."

"He received a letter from his brother telling him that Yuu was there with them," said Siegmund. Unlike his brother, he wore his hair in a loose bun with strands of hair dangling down on either side of his face.

"I see," said Drakko resting a perfectly manicure hand under his chin and resting his elbow on the armrest. "Well, I always knew Wolfram would follow his son no matter where he went." The Count chuckled to himself. "He would have followed the boy here if he knew this was where he had been staying for that month."

"I'm worried about something," said Sigfrid.

"What is it brother?"

"Well, I know Yuu's feelings better than anyone. Although he may not admit it but deep in a corner of his heart, he longs to know what sort of man his other father is. If the two of them are together . . . "Sigfrid trail off letting the accusation hang in the air like an ominous cloud.

"No, I can't believe he would betray Count Drakko by siding with the man who treated his beloved father like so much trash." Siegmund stared at his twin appalled that he would even suggest such a thing. "The boy has showed nothing but absolute disgust for the man."

"True but the heart is a delicate thing when it concerns a child and parent," said Nikolas. "I think we should make plans encase the brat tries something. You know your brother's empathic powers are always correct. How can you doubt him?"

"I know but still . . ." Before Siegmund could say anything else; Count Drakko raised a hand silencing them.

"It matters not if the boy accepts King Yuuri as his father or not. Yuu is bond to me body and soul as one of my chevaliers," he smirked at his three subjects. "You know the penalty for breaking the oath as a chevalier." Drakko opened his hand revealing a black crystal. The power inside the crystal swirled like a raging storm. There was also a dark blue aura around the crystal. It seemed to pulse like a beating heart in the Count's palm. "I figuratively hold his heart in my hand."

"Of course my Count, please forgive my doubts," said Sigfrid.

"Now Nikolas, send a message back to Gustav and tell him to continue to keep an eye on everything that is happening in Shin Makoku. Also, tell him to report back as soon as Yuu and his father return. I want to know what their relationship is like." Then he turned to the twins. "As for the two of you, I want you to make sure the chamber is prepared. The little Introduction Celebration will be happening soon and we shall make our move then."

"As you command," the three said in unison. They bowed, stood up and walked out of the throne room to carry out their duties.

"Oh Yuu. You foolish boy. Didn't I warn you about any acts of betrayal?" Drakko sighed as he turned his head to look out the window. Then he turned his gaze away from the window to stare a large portrait of Wolfram hanging on the above the door. "My dear Wolfram, what will you do when you realize too late that your precious son has betrayed you." An evil twisted smile spread across his face. He stood up and walked toward the portrait to stand before it. He stared into the vibrant green eyes of the painting with longing and lust. "I did not get rid of that unworthy human of yours just to lose you to an idiot boy king. I look forward to the day when you become mine." Suddenly his sinister laughter echoed off the walls of the dark castle.

xxxxx

Wolfram and Dominique stood on the crowded dock with Eric and Corwyn. Their things were already aboard the ship.

"I told you before. Don't worry about a thing, Wolfram," said Corwyn smiling at the blonde. "I'll make sure all your things are properly packed and sent to Shin Makoku."

"And you don't have to worry about leaving so suddenly," said Eric. "I received word from Lady Flynn and she said your replacement is on the way here as we speak."

"Thank you Eric," said Wolfram. "I would not leave so suddenly but Conrad said Yuu is there and I . . ."

"It's all right." The silver hair monarch rested a hand on Wolfram's shoulder smiling. "I understand."

Corwyn knelt before Dominique smiling at the girl. "Make sure you take care of your father and your brother, Dominique."

"I promise," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. He stood up lifting the child in his arms.

"And you needn't worry about Thunder. I will get him when we come back for the Introduction Celebration," said Wolfram.

Shadow stood up on all four and stretched. Then the feline walked over to the two men and rubbed his head against the back of Corwyn's and then Eric's legs. Both men laughed as they scratched the black feline behind its ear.

"Are you sure it's wise to take Shadow?" asked Eric.

"I believe it will be all right," said Wolfram smiling as the cat sauntered over to him and sat on its haunches beside the blond. "He is so attached to Dominique that he goes wherever she goes."

Just then, one of the crew walked up to them announcing that they will be leaving as soon as Wolfram and his family gets onboard.

"Well, I guess this is good bye for now," said Wolfram smiling at his friends. "Thank you both again for everything over the past ten years. in addition, thank you for being there for me when Ellis died. i don't know if i could have gone on without all your support."

"Don't thank us," said Corwyn. "Besides, we were happy to help out a friend."

"Anyway, I think you owe all your thanks to Yuu and Dominique," said Eric.

"Oh, I'm thankful for them everyday of my life." Wolfram raised a hand gently stroking his daughter's cheek.

"Don't be sad, daddy," said Dominique.

"She's right. It's not as though we will never see each other again." The silver hair king reached over, took the girl into his arms, and kissed her on the cheek. "Now that Ellis has charted an easier way for us to get to the other side, we will visit as much as we can." He turned his attention to the girl. "Now Ni-ni, I want you to be a good girl for your uncles and grandmother while in Shin Makoku. And be sure to keep your daddy out of trouble."

Dominique giggled as she hugged the young man tightly. "I'll make sure to keep an eye on him."

"Hey," pouted Wolfram. "That's no way to treat your dear father."

They burst out laughing.

"Uncle Corwyn, where is Uncle Derrick?" Dominique asked while looking for the red hair demon.

"I was wondering the same thing." Wolfram frowned. "So, where is the absent minded inventor? I would have thought he would be here to see us off."

"Well," Eric said hesitantly as be began to scratch the back of his neck. Before he could say one word, a shock of vibrant red hair caught their attention. Turning, they saw Derrick running toward them. In his hand, he carried a large brown bag. "Made it."

"I thought you weren't going to make it," said Corwyn.

"I almost didn't," said Derrick panting. "I was looking for one of my more recent inventions to show my cousin but I had a hard time finding it. At the last minute, I remembered where I had put it, and here I am."

"Uncle Derrick," Dominique held her arms out to him. He took her into his arms hugging her tight and kissing her on the forehead.

"Wait a minute," said Wolfram. "What did you mean by showing your cousin one of your inventions?"

"Well, I've decided that I am going to go with the two of you to meet my cousin," said the red hair man smiling at his friend.

"What?"

"Hurray!" cheered Dominique throwing her arms up. "Uncle Derrick is coming with us."

"Why would you want to come with us?"

"Well, everyone else got to see their cousin except for me. Therefore, I decided that I will go with you. Besides I want to see all the wonderful inventions my cousin has created. And I want to show her one of mine."

_'Oh boy, Gwendal is not going to l ike having two Karebelnikoff inventors under the same roof as him.' _"I don't know about them being wonderful," said Wolfram scratching the side of his nose. "Her inventions tend to send everyone running for the hills."

"Well it's a good thing I'm coming with you then. I can help her with her inventions."

Wolfram began to snicker as he thought about the look on his eldest brother's face as another Karebelnikoff invades the castle. "Gwendal is going to freak out," Wolfram mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Wolfram?" Eric asked his friend while wearing a knowing smirk on his face.

"Oh! It was nothing," said the blonde. "Well, it's time for us to be leaving. I'll see you in a month."

"Take care," said Eric. "And don't let Derrick and his cousin destroy Blood Pledge Castle before we have had a chance to see it."

"Ha ha ha, you are so funny. I forgot to laugh," said the red head in a deadpanned voice.

Derrick placed Dominique on the ground. Then Wolfram took her by the hand and they went to board the ship. Once they boarded the ship, the sailors pulled the gangplank away and the ship began to pull slowly away from the docks. Dominique waved to her uncles on the dock and they waved back.

"Good luck with Yuu!" Corwyn yelled to the blonde. "I hope everything will be all right when you get there!"

"I hope so too!" yelled Wolfram waving to the two men.

Eric and Corwyn continued to stand on the docks until the ship disappeared over the horizon.

"Do you think everything will be all right once Wolfram gets home?" Eric asked the older man as he turned his gaze up to the bright blue sky.

"All we can do is hope for the best," said Corwyn. "And pray that Yuu hasn't gotten himself into something that will break his father's heart."

"I hope you're right, Corwyn."

xxxxx

Shortly after leaving Americus, Wolfram was leaning over the side of the ship emptying his stomach.

"Wolfram, what's wrong?" asked Derrick coming to stand beside his friend with a worried look on his face.

"Ugh, I feel like I have just thrown up everything I have eaten," groaned a pale faced Wolfram leaning his head over the railing.

"Daddy, are you all right?" Dominique asked worried as she pulled at his pants let.

Wolfram looked down at his daughter and forced a smile on his face. "Of course I am. So, don't worry."

"Wolfram, are you sea sick?" The red hair demon rested a hand on Wolfram's shoulder.

The blonde turned pale face bloodshot eyes at the red head. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Derrick snickered. "Why don't you go lay down. Shadow and I will watch Dominique for you." The panther was curled up near the main mast enjoying the warmth of the sun.

"Okay," said Wolfram. Then he knelt down resting his hand on top of Dominique's head. "Now, I'm going to go lay down for a while. I want you to be a good girl and listen to your uncle Derrick. Also, be sure not to get in the way of the crew. They are very busy."

"Okay daddy, I will be a very good girl."

Wolfram kissed her on the top of her head and stood up. "Ugh, I hate traveling by sea." He slowly dragged his weak body to his cabin.

xxxxx

The journey to Shin Makoku was uneventful. There was a storm but it was not as bad as it could have been if they were traveling the Great Abyssal Sea. However, the storm made Wolfram's seasickness worse. The blonde felt as though his stomach was about to turn inside out. He kept a bucket at his side during the entire voyage. It was a week later when they arrived at the docks in Shin Makoku much to Wolfram's relief. The herbs the healer had given him did help but he still was hit with a serious bout of seasickness. Once the gangplank was lowered, the blonde rushed off the ship falling to his knees gasping for breath to settle his raging stomach.

Dominique and Derrick walked down the gangplank and went to Wolfram's side. The child placed her hand on her father's head stroking his soft blonde hair. "Poor daddy, is your tummy still upset?"

Wolfram turned to his daughter and smiled slightly. "Yes, but my tummy is doing much better now that the ground isn't moving beneath me." With the help of Derrick, Wolfram pulled himself to his feet.

Derrick looked around at the crowd milling about doing their daily tasks. He took another look around to see if he could see any of Wolfram's brothers. Upon not seeing anyone, he frowned. "No one is here to meet us. Did you send them a letter saying we were coming?"

"Actually, no," said Wolfram glancing at the red head sheepishly from beneath yellow bangs. The inventor stared at his friend in shock. Then he sighed shaking his head. "Why am I not surprised." Wolfram poked out his tongue at his friend.

Suddenly someone out of the crowd called Wolfram's name. Turning to see who was calling him, a smile spread across his face. "Andrew!" The two men ran toward each other and embraced.

"Lord Wolfram, it is so good to see you after all this time," said the young man. Like all the men that use to serve him, Andrew had a pretty face with neatly trimmed brown colored hair and a pair of baby blue eyes.

"I feel the same way," said Wolfram pulling himself out of the embrace.

"Does Lord von Voltair know you were suppose to arrive today?"

"Well, no one knows that I am here. When Conrad sent word about Yuu being here, I had to get here as soon as possible." He sighed. "How is Yuu doing?"

"Well." Andrew was hesitant to tell him but decided to tell his old commander. "Well, from what I heard from the maids, it was a nightmare. The boy accused everyone of not caring about you. And when Doria and Lasagna tried talking to him, he actually threatened to burn their faces off."

"Oh hell," groaned Wolfram raking his fingers through his hair.

"He spent the majority of his time with us," said Andrew. "We would tell him stories about all the adventures you and His Majesty had together. He seemed surprised when we told him of the time His Majesty stepped in front of that arrow saving your life."

Wolfram sighed. "So where is he now?"

"Well, he and His Majesty have been on Earth for over a week now."

Wolfram's eyes widened in shock. "Why would Yuuri take Yuu to Earth?"

"Well, you did say His Majesty still had family on that other world. Perhaps he took Yuu there to meet them. And also, so he and Yuu could have some time together," offered Derrick.

The young man looked at the strange red hair man narrowing his eyes. He looked familiar but Andrew could not figure out where he could have seen this man before.

"Oh, Andrew. This is Derrick von Karebelnikoff," the blonde said distracted.

Then it hit him. Anissina. He looked like a male version of the woman. "An honor to meet you, sir," said Andrew bowing to the man. "May I ask? Are you related to Lady Anissina?"

"Yes I am. I am her cousin from the other side of the world."

"So, what we heard was true." The young man looked at his ex commander. "You were living on the other side of the world."

Wolfram just nodded his head. "Oh, before I forget. This is my little angel, Dominique Gilbit. Dominique, this is an old friend of mines, Andrew Masterson."

"Please to meet you," said Dominique curtseying.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Dominique," Andrew said smiling at the little girl. Suddenly a huge black panther strolled off the ship.

The crowd screamed in shock and horror as they backed away from the wild animal. Andrew was about to draw his sword but Wolfram grabbed his friend's hand stopping him. "You don't have to worry. This is Shadow. He is Dominique's guardian." Then he turned to the crowd. "Please everyone, do not fear. He will not harm anyone." The crowd stared at the big cat skeptically but they continued their daily chores warily while around the wild animal.

"Are you sure about this Wolfe?" Andrew frowned as he watched the cat sit down beside the little girl.

"I am positive." Wolfram smiled at the skeptical expression on his friend's face.

"Very well." Then he smiled. "I here congratulation is in order."

Wolfram blushed as he looked anywhere but in his friend's eyes. "Thank you."

"We were all so happy when His Majesty said you would be returning and that the two of you were getting married. I want you to know that everyone is thrilled about the news."

"Yeah, well, I was more thrilled than all of you put together." Wolfram sighed. "To think it took fourteen years for that wimp to marry me."

Andrew laughed. "And His Majesty has been walking on clouds everysince he returned."

"Yeah. Now the only obstacle Yuuri has to get over is his son anger," said the blonde. Then a smile spread across his face. "But I have faith that Yuuri will finally win Yuu over. Anyway, since no one knows we are here. We need transportation to the castle."

"Of course," said the young demon smiling mischievously. "Anything for our future . . . Queen." Then he and Derrick burst out laughing.

Wolfram glared over at the red hair inventor and then slapped his friend behind the head scowling at him half heartedly. "Jerk."

Once his laughter subsided, he said, "You can ride with me and my men."

Wolfram arched a blonde brow. "Your men?"

"Well, after you left, Lord von Voltair appointed me as the new commander of your soldiers." The young man scratched the side of his nose embarrassed. "I said I would only accept the offer until you come back."

"I hope you plan on keeping the commission," said Wolfram smiling at his friend. "I couldn't have picked a better man than you to take my place." The smile widened on his face. "Besides, there is no need for me to take back my old position." Then the smile dropped from his face to become serious. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"We are here on patrol. Some human bandits have been attacking the port as of late."

"I see. Well, I know you and the other will be able to handle anything those bandits have to throw at you." He grasped the brown hair man on the shoulder.

"Thank you." Andrew rested a hand on the blonde's shoulder smiling widely at him. "And let me be the first to welcome you back home, Wolfram."

"Thank you my friend," said Wolfram smiling.

Then Andrew turned to the Dominique and Derrick. "Welcome to you as well, Lady Dominique and Lord Derrick. Welcome to Shin Makoku."

"We are the ones that are honored to be here in our ancestral home," said Derrick.

"Well, since we have been offically welcomed to the demon kingdom. We would consider ourselves to be in the most capable hands for delivering us to Blood Pledge Castle." Wolfram grinned. "Lead the way, Captain."

"Let me take that," said Andrew picking up Wolfram and Dominique's bags. Derrick pouted, as he had to carry his own heavy bag. Then they followed the brown hair soldier to the temporary barracks for his men.


	29. Chapter 29

disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo kara Maoh. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original author.

**A/N-i am just letting you know that there is a little solo action going on. not much but it should get you ready for the next chapter.**

Chapter 29

Gwendal was suppose to be doing work in his office but instead, he was sitting on the couch beside Gunter playing with his son. Only a few minutes ago he had finished knitting a puppy, which happened to look like a kitten, and was tickling Alexander under the chin with it. It was a quiet peaceful moment until the door swung open to reveal an excited Anissina holding one of her latest inventions. Gunter immediately hugged his son protectively against his chest while poor Gwendal turned as white as a sheet. Gwendal got to his feet stepping away from his family.

"Gwendal, here you are," said the red hair woman. "I have been looking everywhere for you."

"What do you want Anissina?" He knew he was going to regret this. The glint in the woman's eyes told him it would not be pretty.

"I need you to test my latest creation, the 'Mister turn hate into love.' With this helmet His Majesty can use it against those oafs of Big Cimaron."

"And how is this contraption suppose to do that?" asked the stoic demon.

"Well, he would be able to send out all his good vibes all over Big Cimaron. So, instead of the fear and hate they hold towards us, they will want only to live in peace with the rest of the world," said Anissina smiling confidently. "Thus, His Majesty would have accomplished his goal of ending wars." Then she turned sly eyes on her friend. "So, I will need your power to activate it." She lunged toward a startle Gwendal who tried to back away but he ran into his desk. He was trapped with no way out. Sweat slowly trickled down his face as he watched with horror as the female inventor closed in on him.

Unknown to the three adults in the room, the door slowly opened and Wolfram was greeted with the sight of an upset Gunter holding a baby closely to his chest staring with fear in his eyes as his husband held the over excited Anissina at bay.

"I will not help you with anymore of your crazy inventions," roared Gwendal holding Anissina back.

"Come on you big baby, I can't use Gunter because of Alexander," she protested exasperatedly.

"Why don't you use someone else?"

"I would but since His Majesty is gone and I can't use Gunter that leaves only you. Now put this on. It's not going to hurt."

"That's what you said about all of your other inventions," grumbled Gwendal.

Wolfram burst out laughing as the occupants in the room turned to face them. The three stared at the blonde in shock. "I see things here haven't changed at all since I've been gone." He smiled at his elder brother. "Hi big brother, I'm home."

"Wolfram," said Gwendal glad for the distraction to get away from the crazy woman. "Welcome home little brother. I wasn't expecting to see you here like this. Why didn't you send word that you were coming?" He walked up to his baby brother hugging him. No matter how old Wolfram got Gwendal will always think his brother was the cutest thing in the world. Next to his precious son, of course.

"Later." Then his eyes fell on Anissina. "I see you are still terrorizing my big brother, Anissina."

"Well someone has to keep these weak men on their toes," she said smiling back at the blonde. "I heard you have quite the tale to tell."

"Indeed I do. First, I want you to meet my daughter Dominique Gilbit." Wolfram placed a hand at the child's back nudging her forward.

"Well isn't she the prettiest little thing."

"Dominique, this Anissina von Karebelnikoff," said Wolfram.

"Thank you for the compliment, Lady von Karebelnikoff," said the girl curtseying.

"And so polite too," said Anissina smiling. She knelt down to the child's level. "But don't call me Lady von Karebelnikoff. It makes me sound like an old woman. You can call me Anissina."

"Okay, Anissina." Dominique smiled.

"She is so adorable, Wolfram." She stared up at the blonde. Then she turned her attention back to the child. "Well Dominique, I hope you have been keeping the men in your family under control."

The child giggled. "Well I try but you know how boys are."

"Do I ever." The red hair woman glared up at her friends exasperatedly.

Wolfram rolled his eyes. "That's right, teach her how to be a troublemaker like you." Then a mischievous smile settled on his face as he glanced at his brother. "I have a surprise for you Anissina."

"Oh, really? What is it?" she asked standing up.

Wolfram turned to the door. Gunter groaned. Gwendal left eye started to twitch as the red hair blue eyed inventor from the other side stepped into the room. "Anissina meet your cousin from Americus, Derrick von Karebelnikoff. Derrick, this is your cousin, Anissina von Karebelnikoff."

"Cousin. I finally get to meet you," said Derrick smiling at the woman. "Wolfram has told me a lot about you."

"Well, the pleasure is all yours," she said laughing. "I heard from Gwendal that you are an inventor as well."

"Yes I am." Then he stared at the strange rabbit shaped helmet in her hand. "Is that one of your invention?" Excitement blazed in his bright blue eyes.

"Yes it is," said Anissina. "I was trying to get Gwendal to test it out on but the big baby refused."

"Well I would be more than happy to help you but according to Wolfram your machines only work with those who possess a strong level of power." He thought about it for a second. "Perhaps I can modify it so it does not need a person with Lord Gwendal's power level to work."

"That's an interesting concept." The wheels in the woman's head began to turn. "With modifications like that I can use any demon to power up my machines."

"You should take him up on his offer, Anissina," said Gwendal hoping that the man will be able to do something where neither he nor Gunter would have to be the woman's guinea pigs ever again.

"If it's not a bother."

"Of course it won't be a bother. I came here specifically to see you cousin." Derrick smiled. Wolfram snorted as he could see the wheels turning in the man's head as well.

"I like this cousin," said Anissina smiling. "Come with me to my lab, I have a lot of other inventions to show you."

"Lead the way, cousin." Then the two red heads walked out talking about their inventions without saying good-bye.

"Well, there they go," sighed Wolfram.

"Yes, and I hope they stay locked in her lab for the duration of his stay," said Gwendal frowning. Then the expression softened on his face as he looked at his brother. Suddenly the stillness was shattered by the soft sighing of an infant. "That's right; you haven't met your nephew."

Gunter walked over to Wolfram and carefully placed the baby into his arms. "Wolfram, this is your nephew, Alexander von Voltair."

"Oh Gwendal, he's adorable," said Wolfram cooing over the child. "Oh look, he even has your wrinkles across his forehead." Both Wolfram and Gunter burst out laughing.

"Ha ha," grumbled the stoic demon.

Dominique was jumping up and down trying to see the baby. Wolfram knelt down to let her get a good look. "This is your baby cousin, Alexander."

"He's so small," she said touching his tiny fist. "And his skin is so soft." Then she began to gently stroke his silky dark gray hair. "Hello Zander, my name is Dominique but my brother calls me Ni-ni. You can call me that two when you get bigger." Then she looked up at her daddy. "Was my skin soft like Zander's?"

"Zander?" asked Gunter staring at the girl puzzled.

"His name is too long so I have given him another name so I can say it properly," she said smiling at her uncles.

"Hmm, you know. I rather like it," said Gwendal leaning over staring at his son. "Well Zander, say hello to your cousin." The infant laughed and grabbed onto the girl's finger bringing it up to his mouth to suck.

"He must be hungry," said Gunter. "It's the only time he sucks his fingers or whoever's fingers that is closest to his little hungry mouth." He took the baby from Wolfram and excused himself.

Just as Gunter walked out Conrad walked in holding Rachel's hand. When the girl saw Dominique, she ran from her father to the girl hugging her tightly. "Wolfram, when did you get here?" Conrad walked over to his baby brother and hugged him.

"We just arrived today," said Wolfram returning the hug.

"I'm so glad to see you. It's been such a long time," said Rachel.

"I know," said Dominique. "Where's Roland?"

"He's with poppa. Did you know that Yuu was here? Did you know he got mad at just about everyone? Did you know that Yuu and King Yuuri are on His Majesty's home world?" Rachel asked questions at a mile a minute but the one thing Wolfram understood was that Yuu and Yuuri were on Earth together.

"Now Rachel that's no way to behave with your cousin," said Conrad calming the tiny hurricane called Rachel. "Take Dominique out to the garden and play there."

"Okay father." Rachel grabbed Dominique by the hand and dragged the girl out of the room. "Come on Dominique, I have so much to tell you."

"I thought Dominique could talk up a storm when she is excited." Wolfram arched a blonde brow as Rachel continued to talk a mile a minute as they walked to the door.

"I think it might be a girl thing," said Conrad smiling as he watched the two girls rush out of the room.

"Now that the children are gone, what's this about Yuu and Yuuri on Earth together," said Wolfram.

"It means," came a voice from behind them. They turned to see the Great Sage, Ken Murata standing in the doorway. "It means that Yuuri has taken his son to Earth for some much needed father son bonding."

"Your Eminence," said Conrad. "We thought you had left for Earth days ago?"

"I was about to leave but the shrine maidens had more for me to fix around the temple." He walked into the room. Then he turned his attention back to Wolfram. "It was decided that Shibuya should take the boy. It would be good for the two of them to get away for a while."

"I guess you're right," sighed Wolfram. "I just hope that wimp doesn't tell Yuu that we're engaged yet. It might ruin his chance to get to know Yuu."

"Speaking of Yuu, did you know that he was here?" asked Conrad.

"Of course not. I only found out when you sent me that letter." Wolfram narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, we asked him if you knew he was here in Shin Makoku and he told us yes," said Gwendal taking a seat behind his desk.

"I had no ideal where he was."

"Well, it doesn't matter. We just wanted to make sure you were informed about his whereabouts," said Conrad.

"Why so glum chum?" asked Murata.

"Well, I just wish Dominique and I was on Earth with them," Wolfram sighed. "It would have been nice to be a family again."

"Well, I may be able to help you." The double black sage smiled at the blonde.

"What do you mean?" asked Conrad.

"Well, with the help of Ulrike, I can take you, Dominique and myself to Earth."

"Really." Wolfram emerald eyes shone with hope. "Can we go now?"

"I'm afraid not," said Murata removing his glasses and wiping them on a handkerchief he took from his pocket. "It will take a few days for Ulrike to gather the strength to carry the three of us through." He put his glasses back on. "Remember Shinou isn't here anymore and Shibuya is already on Earth."

"Well, I guess I waited this long. I can wait a few more days." Then he turned to his brother. "So, where will I and Dominique be sleeping?"

"You could always sleep in your fiance's room," said the double black with a sly smile on his face.

"I think not," grumbled the stoic elder demon. "Your old room is still waiting for you. You can sleep there until you leave for Earth."

"Well, if you will excuse me, I think I will go lay down for a while," said Wolfram. "I'm a little tired. I wasn't able to sleep properly while on the ship."

"You still suffer from seasickness?" asked Conrad feeling sorry for his baby brother.

"Yes." Wolfram shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it can't be helped. Well, I'll see you at dinner." Then he walked out of the office and went to his room.

After Wolfram left the three men alone, Murata turned to the two brothers. "So gentlemen, I noticed the two of you had an odd expression on your face when Wolfram told you he did not know Yuu was here in Shin Makoku."

Gwendal sighed as he nodded his head to Conrad. "Well, my brother and I have had a feeling that Yuu was not here for the reason he claimed," said Conrad.

"Hmm, you maybe right," said Murata.

"Oh, do you know something that we do not?" asked Gwendal leaning forward in his chair resting his arms on his desk.

The sage was hesitant to tell them.

"If Yuuri is in danger because of the boy Your Eminence you must tell us," said Conrad.

Murata sighed, as he knew that what Conrad said was true. He just hoped the boy's stupidity did not cause a rift in his family. "Well, the first night the boy was here. I saw Yuu in the garden. It was way pass midnight."

A frowned marred Gwendal's forehead. "What was he dong out there at that time of night?"

"Well, he was talking with one of Count Drakko's chevalier."

"What!" Both men shouted in unison.

"What is Drakko's man doing here?" asked Conrad.

"I don't know but from what I overheard it has something to do with Shibuya," said Murata.

"If that's true, why did you let us agree to let them go to Earth?" asked Gwendal clutching his hands into fists on his desk. "For all we know His Majesty could be in trouble even as we speak."

"I doubt it." The sage sat in a chair facing the desk. "Drakko's man is still here in town and Yuuri can handle the boy."

"Should we have the chevalier arrested?" asked Conrad.

"On what charges?" grumbled Gwendal angrily. "So far he has done nothing to warrant being arrested."

"Besides, I don't think he is here to do anything. All he has done is just watch and talk to Yuu. Whatever they have planned it will not be happening right now," said Murata. "All we can do now is keep an eye on the boy and watch for anything suspicious."

"Right. I'll send Josak to keep an eye on Drakkko's man," said Gwendal.

xxxxx

For the next four days, Wolfram was spending his time talking with Gisela while Dominique played with her cousins. Derrick and Anissina rarely left the lab. The two were working on some sort of invention that they refused to tell anyone what it was.

During his short stay, Lady Celi and Greta had returned to find Wolfram there. They were thrilled to see him as Celi went on about the upcoming wedding of her son to the demon king. She wanted him to wear her wedding dress but Wolfram adamantly refused. So, she moved on to the invitations. After making out the list of all that will be invited. They moved on to the decorations and then the food. Once the wedding preparations were completed, Celi gathered all the servants and told them to air out all the guests' rooms and to put fresh clean linen on the beds. She told them that she wanted all the silverware, plates and glasses spotless. She wanted the entire castle cleaned from top to bottom.

An hour later Wolfram was finally able to escape from his mother. He slowly made his way down the empty hall and came upon the king's bedchamber. He stopped in front of the door and contemplated on whether he should enter the room or not. That was a no brainer. Of course, he was going to go inside. Slowly opening the door, Wolfram looked around the room and noticed that in the ten years he had been away that the room had not changed. Remembering how people have a tendency of bursting into a room, he locked the door behind him.

Suddenly a yawn erupted from his mouth. Wolfram was feeling tired from the day's activities with his mother. He walked over to the bed and sat down on the dark red satin comforter. Running his hand over the soft material, he smiled as he remembered all the times he had sneaked into this same bed. He began to wonder if Yuuri would mind him taking a nap in his bed. Well, he is Yuuri's fiance so it should not matter. Wolfram stood up and began to remove all his clothes until he was as naked as the day he was born. Then he stretched out onto the bed and held Yuuri's pillow close to his nose inhaling his fiance's heady scent. He moaned as the scent of fresh rain and musk filled his nostrils. "Yuuri," he sighed as he continued to inhale the other's unique scent. He closed his eyes and moaned in lust as he wallowed around in the bed rubbing Yuuri's scent into his skin. He felt his groin harden as he thought about all that would be happening in this bed. "Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri." He moaned repeatedly as he began to hump the bed.

Turning onto his back, he let one hand moved to his nipple. He pinched and tugged the pink peak until it was hard and sensitive. While his other hand moved down his body to gently clasp his stiffening erection. He gasped and sighed as he slowly stroked his length up and down. He moaned as he remembered the night he and Yuuri made love for the first time. Yes, he knew Yuuri was drunk but he still remembered how the other's touches and caresses had turned his body into some wanton creature that could only be sated by his love's body alone. Sweat covered his angelic face as his eyes rolled back in his head. Wolfram gasped as his hand slowly moved to torture the other nipple. He had to bite his bottom lip to stop the cry that was threatening to burst from his lips. He felt a heat settle in the pit of his stomach as he began to stroke his length fiercely needing to come to completion. Up and down, his hand was slick with precum. His bright emerald eyes were consumed by lust as he continued to pump himself vigorously. Thoughts of Yuuri thrusting into him sent a wave of heat through his sweat dampened body. Releasing his nipple, his hand slide down his body to stop and circle the tight ring of muscle at his anus. Thrusting one finger inside, he groaned and nearly wept as the heat became intense. Then he thrust a second finger in deep as stars burst before his eyes. Wolfram cried out arching his back slightly as his fingers struck his prostate.

He began to pump his length franticly as he wanted release. He could fill his length stiffening and swelling in his hand. He felt as though he would explode as the blood rushed to his cock making him harder than he ever thought possible. Suddenly, it was like his world burst into a blinding white light as Wolfram arched his back off the bed calling Yuuri's name. His essence spewed over his hand and stomach. His body was wracked by spasms as he gasped in great gobs of air. After milking the last of his seeds from his limp cock, Wolfram felt drained as he curled up around Yuuri's pillow and fell into an exhausted sleep.

When Wolfram awakened, the sun was setting and he bolted upright remembering what he had done in Yuuri's bed. His face turned beet red as he saw the dark stains in the comforter. He looked down at his stomach and saw the dried remains of his passion flaking and peeling from his skin. He was so embarrassed. If Yuuri were to come home and see this . . . Wolfram could not bear for Yuuri to be disgusted by him. He quickly stripped the bed of its comforter and sheets. Then he rushed over to the linen closet and took out a black comforter and sheets. He quickly changed the bed. Satisfied with his work he quickly got dressed. Then he gathered the stained linen and slipped out of Yuuri's room. He would have to hide the evidence of his activity. Once in his room, he stuffed the things under his bed. Sighing, he sat down on the bed. Remembering that he was still covered in his own seeds he decided to take a bath. He gathered some clean clothes and a towel, and went to the private bathe.

xxxxx

The next day after breakfast Murata summoned Wolfram along with Dominique to Shinou's temple. Of course, Gwendal, Conrad and Derrick came along. "What is wrong?" asked Conrad.

"Nothing's wrong," said the Great Sage smiling. "I wanted to let Wolfram know that Ulrike is ready to send us to Earth."

"You're going to Earth," said Derrick excited. "I wanna come."

"I'm afraid you cannot go," said the pretty blue hair woman child.

"What? But why not?" whined Derrick. "I want to see this world and its amazing inventions."

"I know but we only made the allowance for three people. It is all that we are able to send safely to Earth."

"But Wolfram told me that you were able to send six of you to Earth at one time."

"That's true but then we had Shinou's power to send them across," said Ulrike. "And Lord von Christ being sent was an accident, and then he was sent to another country because we weren't expecting a sixth person to go."

Murata smiled at the sullen defeated look in the red head's downcast eyes. He sighed. "How does this sound to you? The next time we head for Earth, I'll make sure you come with us. Okay."

"Guess I have no choice." He pouted and Dominique giggled.

"It is time," said Ulrike.

Wolfram took Dominique by the hand and stood in the water. Murata stepped in beside them. Dominique waved to her uncles and Derrick.

"Tell His Majesty that he can have the rest of the month off. But I expect him back here bright and early next month," said Gwendal.

As Ulrike concentrated, the water swirled around the three of them. Dominique became nervous but Wolfram gently squeezed her hand calming her. Once the water fell away, Wolfram, Dominique and the Great Sage was gone.

xxxxx

When they resurfaced, they were in a fountain in the park. Luckily, there was no one around to see them emerged from the water.

"Are you all right Dominique?" Wolfram asked lifting his daughter in his arms.

"That was fun. Let's do it again," she said happily cheering.

Murata laughed at the enthusiasm of the girl. Then he began to trudge out of the water followed by Wolfram. "My home is closer than Shibuya's. We should get out of these wet clothes first and then head over to Shibuya's house." He looked at Dominique stroking his chin in thought. "I have some old clothes from when I was a child. She maybe able to wear them until new clothes are bought for her."

As they made their way along the sidewalk, they passed by several people that stared at the three soaked people warily. Finally, they arrived at Murata's parents home. Walking inside, there was no one there. He got some towels and handed them to Wolfram to dry himself and his daughter with. Then Murata returned a few minutes later with some clothes for the both of them. He led them to the bathroom so they could change.

Ten minutes later Wolfram walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of blue jeans and black tee shirt. Dominique wore a pair of black shorts and a white shirt. Murata wore a pair of jeans also and a checkered shirt. He handed a pair of tennis shoes to Wolfram. Wolfram's shoes fit him but Dominique's shoes were a little big.

"Sorry, those are all the shoes I have that would fit a child," said Murata.

"It's okay," said Wolfram. "Shall we go?"

"Of course." He opened the door for the blonde and his daughter. Locking the door behind him, Murata led them to a taxi stop to wait for a cab.

xxxxx

Twenty minutes later the taxi arrived at the home of the Shibuyas. Murata paid the taxi and they walked up to the front door. Murata rang the doorbell. They could hear Yuu and Yuuri's mother inside. Wolfram became excited. He hoped things went well with their meeting.

"Yuu! Could you answer the door?" They heard Jennifer Shibuya call.

"Okay." Wolfram felt his heart thump against his chest. Then he frowned as the double black sage began ringing the doorbell repeatedly. "Who is it?" the boy demanded.

"Delivery!" the Great Sage said in a strange scratchy voice.

"It's a delivery, grandmama!" They heard Yuu tell his grandmother.

"Grandmama?" Dominique tilted her head to the side.

Murata snickered. "If I know Yuuri's mother she probably told him to call her that."

"Hold on a minute and I'll be right out!" She answered.

Wolfram eyes widened in shock as the double black sage began to repeatedly ring the bell again. "What are you doing?"

"They're taking too long to answer the door," he said smirking.

Finally, the door was yanked opened and the venomous words they knew was coming died as the boy stared at them as though he was seeing ghosts.

"Hey big brother," said Dominique smiling at her brother.

"Well, aren't you going to invite us in, my son," said Wolfram smiling at the shocked look on his son's face.

"Father."


	30. Chapter 30

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Moah. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original owners and i make no money from this.**

Chapter 30

"Father." Yuu said staring at the blonde-haired father in shock. Then a smile broke out across his face. "Father!" He jumped into wolfram's arms. Wolfram covered the boy's face in kisses and hugged him tight.

"Yuu, who is at the door?" asked Jennifer as she stepped into the doorway. "Ken. Wolfram." she stood in the doorway staring at him in shock. The elder woman rushed out the door and locked him in a tight hug. "How have you been? I was so worried when Yuuri said you had disappeared."

Wolfram frowned, as he could not understand what she was saying until he remembered the little devices Murata had given to him while in the cab. He placed one in his ear and then the other in Dominique's ear. Then he turned to Jennifer and smile.

"Hello Mo-" Wolfram caught himself before he said 'mother' and smiled at the woman. Old habits are hard to break. "I mean hello Jennifer."

She smiled at the blonde knowing about the situation between Wolfram and her son. She pulled out of the embrace to look at him. "Oh wow, Wolf-chan you look so handsome." She lovingly raked her fingers through his silky locks. Jennifer looked down and saw Dominique hiding behind Wolfram's leg. "And who is this pretty little angel?"

"This is my daughter, Dominique," said Wolfram. "Dominique this is Yuu's grandmother, Jennifer Shibuya."

The girl stepped out from behind Wolfram and curtseyed. "Please to meet you, Lady Jennifer."

"Oh Wolfram, she is so precious," squealed Jennifer as she picked the girl up and hugged her. "Now, you just call me grandmama also." She turned and walked back into the house. As she walked across the threshold of her home, she stopped and turned to face them. "Don't just stand there. Come on in."

They walked into the house and Jennifer placed Dominique on her feet. Before anyone could say anything else, Yuu turned to his father. "How did you and Ni-ni get here?"

"Well, that was my doing," said Murata smiling. "With the help of Ulrike, we were able to transport myself, wolfram and Dominique here. Your father was quite upset when he arrived in Shin Makoku and you weren't there."

"Speaking of which," said Wolfram scowling angrily at his son. He grabbed Yuu by the hand and pulled the boy over his lap as he sat on the couch. "I know that Ellis is usually the one to punish you when you misbehave but since Ellis is no longer here. And Shinou knows that wimp isn't going to do it. So it is up to me to hand out your punishment." He raised his hand and brought it down across Yuu's rear.

The boy shrieked in pain as Wolfram spanked him. "I want you to know that this hurts me more than it hurts you. Although I'm sure you don't believe that right now." He brought his hand down, again and again. Wolfram finally stopped when he heard sobs coming from his son. Then he sat Yuu on his feet to stand before him. "You should be lucky I was gracious enough to let you keep your pants on." Wolfram stared into the tear soaked eyes of his son and then pulled him into a tight hug as he again covered the boy's small face with kisses. "Where have you been, Yuu? My heart broke when we found what remained of your clothing. I thought . . . I thought . . ." Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the awful heart wrenching pain he felt when he thought Yuu was dead. "Then when I found out you were still alive and that you were not coming home. Why did you do it?"

"I'm sorry I made you so sad," said Yuu wiping the tears from his eyes. "I just had to get away for a while."

"But what happened?"

"Well, I was so filled with anger that I lost control of my fire and accidently . . . set myself . . .on fire." He mumbled the last four words as his cheeks turned red. It was the lie Gustav had given him to tell his father, if Wolfram asked what happened after the fire. It would not go over well for their plans. "So, I had to get out of my clothes. I came upon a little cottage and the people living there gave me some clothes to wear." He wrapped his arms around Wolfram's neck and buried his face against his father's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Wolfram kissed the top of the boy's head. "As long as you are safe, I guess there is nothing to worry about. But where have you been all this time?"

"I would like to know that also."

They turned to see Yuuri standing on the last step of the stairs. He smiled at his fiancИ.

"Yuuri," Wolfram said smiling at his fiance. He got up and walked up to Yuuri. The two stared into each other's eyes longingly.

"How have you been?" Yuuri asked.

"I've missed you." The blonde raised a hand and placed it against Yuuri's cheek. The double black king nuzzled his cheek against Wolfram's warm palm.

Jennifer watched her son and Wolfram in anticipation of the two kissing. But Yuu was not having any of that. The boy forced his way in-between his parents. "Father, I have so much to tell you and Ni-ni." Wolfram rested his hand on the boy's head smiling down at him.

Yuuri sighed disappointed. But he guessed it was to be expected. After all, he and Yuu have just begun to get along. It will probably take a little longer for him to get use to seeing him and Wolfram together as a couple. Well, he could wait a little longer. Besides, he and Yuu are on the right track to becoming father and son.

"Well my friend, I hope you enjoy the surprise I brought for you," said Murata smiling.

"A most wonderful surprise it is," said Yuuri. "So, how were things in Shin Makoku?"

"It is as you left it. But it may not be the same when we return."

"Oh, why is that?" Yuuri frowned. "Has something happened since I left?"

"Well, considering there are two Karebelnikoff under the same roof as Gwendal, I dare say you may find a traumatize advisor when you get back," said Murata chuckling.

"Don't tell me." Yuuri turned to Wolfram. "You brought Derrick back with you." He groaned. "Poor Gwendal."

"He and Anissina were locked away in her lab for days working on an invention," said Murata. "Anyway, Yuu was about to tell us where he has been."

The boy glared at the smiling Murata. Oh, if looks could kill, Murata had a feeling that he would be nothing but a stain on the wall.

Yuu did not want to let his father that he has become one of count Drakko's chevalier. At least not yet. _'Maybe if I bend the truth a little.' _ That would be all right. Right? "Well, I was staying in a cave near Dragoon."

"Dragoon! That's Drakko's kingdom. You didn't run into him or any of his chevaliers, did you?"

"No father," said the boy.

Murata arched a dark brow at the obvious lie. If he didn't know then he now knew for sure that the boy was up to something with the Count. Whatever the boy has gotten himself into means trouble for Yuuri and heartache for Wolfram.

"So Wolfram," said Jennifer smiling. "How have you been?"

"I've been fine," the blonde said. "As you can see I have been rather busy." He smiled as Dominique came to sit in his lap. "I've had no real trouble from my little angel." He kissed her on the cheek. "But this one," he turned to Yuu, "has given me a lot of trouble over the years." Yuu turned a dark shade of red in embarrassment at his father calling him a troublemaker.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Jennifer smiled. "Every since Yu-chan turned eight, it's like he goes out of his way to cause trouble."

"Mom," whined Yuuri.

"How many times must I say it, call me mama."

Yuuri rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the others. "So, when did you guys arrive?"

"We got here today," said Murata taking a seat beside his friend. "And Gwendal said you could have the remainder of the month off but you must be back at the beginning of the next month."

"Great! Now I can show Wolfram and Dominique around also." Yuuri was excited. "The last time you were here you didn't have time to take in the sights before we were whisk away to Switzerland."

"I know you're not taking little Dominique around the city looking like a shabbily clad boy," said Jennifer appalled. "I know. Let's go shopping." She squealed in delight. "Now, I can finally buy all those pretty dresses I see in the shop window." Then she jumped up running upstairs. "I'll be only a second."

Not long after disappearing upstairs, she returned a few minutes later with her purse. "You will be joining us, won't you Ken?"

"This is a family . . ." the young man began but was cut off by his king.

"Of course he will be joining us," said Yuuri smirking at his friend.

xxxxx

They rode the bus to the mall and went to the Vanity Style Department store. All the female staff and customers stopped to stare at the beautiful blonde foreigner. Jennifer and one of the store assistant had gathered a large number of girls' dresses as well as clothing for Yuu and clothes for an adult male. Wolfram tried to talk her out of getting clothes for him but she would not hear of it.

"Nonsense Wolf-chan," she said smiling sweetly at him. "You need clothing also. Now go try on the clothes I picked out for you."

The young demon king looked at his fiance giving him a sympathetic smile. Then he mouthed out the word 'sorry.' Wolfram only smiled as he went into the dressing room. They were in the clothing store for almost an hour as Wolfram, Dominique and Yuu modeled all the clothing Jennifer picked out for them.

Jennifer, Yuuri and Ken sat in chairs and watched the fashion show. Yuuri smiled as he could see that Wolfram and the children were really enjoying themselves. It was so surreal to see Yuu laughing and smiling.

"Yu-chan, you need new clothes also," said Jennifer turning to face him.

"That's all right mom," said Yuuri trying to dissuade her. "I already have more than enough clothes both here and in Shin Makoku."

"Actually Shibuya, you only have several copies of your school uniform," said Murata smirking at his friend.

"What?" She gazed from Ken back to her son. "You mean to tell me that all this time. You have only had the one set of clothes." She stared at her son appalled. "Well, I'm going to have to do something about that."

"Wait!" cried Yuuri. But before he could say anything more to his mother, she was already gone in search of clothing for him. "Traitor." He turned to his friend scowling at him.

"Hey, what are friends for." He winked at Yuuri.

It only took Jennifer five minutes to gather several pairs of pants and shirts for Yuuri. "Now, let the fashion show continue," she said jovially.

As yuuri walked out modeling the clothes with Wolfram and the children, he swore that if they were in a movie there would be a cheesy musical montague to go with the silliness of them modeling the clothes. He was very surprised that his mother was up to date with the current style.

After they had bought enough clothing, they went to a music store. Of course, Wolfram and Dominique didn't know anything about music but Yuu really liked the music from this world. As Yuuri was flipping through the cds, he picked up an album. He put on the headphones to listen to a sample of the cd. As he flipped through the songs, the last song on the disc caught his interest. It was such a beautiful song. He had to get it. Suddenly a thought came to him. He had to talk to his mother and Shori first.

"Did you find something?" asked Wolfram coming to stand behind him.

Yuuri jumped with a start as he clung to the album. "Oh, yeah," he said smiling nervously.

Wolfram narrowed his eyes at his fiance and yanked the album out of his hand. The blonde looked at the album and frowned. He forgot he couldn't read these silly Earth scribbles. He handed the cd back to Yuuri and gathered his children.

After purchasing the cd, they went to get something to eat. Wolfram frowned as he stared at the burned meat that had lettuce and tomatoes piled on top of it with a white sauce covering the top of the bread. "What is this?" Wolfram frowned in disgust.

"It's called a hamburger father," said Yuu picking his up and biting into it.

"Why is the meat burned?" The blonde lifted up the top bun poking at the meat with his other hand.

Yuuri slapped Wolfram on the hand causing him to let go of the bun. "The meat isn't burned. That's just how ground beef looks when you fry it. Now, eat your food. It's good."

Wolfram looked at his fiance skeptically but he raised the burger up to his mouth hesitating. He glanced over to see Yuu was happily devouring his burger. Then he turned to the others. They were eating also even Dominique was eating her hamburger. He sighed again and took a timid bite. He was surprised. Yuuri was right. It did taste good. Wolfram tore into his burger ravenously. He realized that he had not eaten anything since they left Shin Makoku that morning.

After eating lunch, they went to the shoe store next. After that, they just wandered around looking in the windows of the diffent shops in the mall. It was late in the evening when they finally arrived home. Sitting the bags on the floor, everyone plopped down exhaustedly on the couch.

"I am so tired," said Wolfram.

Murata tapped the blonde on the shoulder. When he had Wolfram's attention, he pointed to the children. Both Yuu and Dominique's heads were bobbing up and down as they tried to stay awake.

"You can put them in my room," said Yuuri getting up. "It's where Yuu has been sleeping." He lifted Yuu up as Wolfram picked up Dominique. They took them upstairs and laid them in Yuuri's bed. Yuuri quietly closed the door behind him and they went back downstairs.

"Well, I guess I should be getting home," said Murata picking up his bags smiling at his friends.

"Are you sure you can't stay," said Yuuri. "Mom is making her famous curry."

The double black sage was tempted but he shook his head no. "No, I think I will have to pass this time." He smiled at his friend. "I haven't seen my parents in a while and I would like to spend some time with them." Yuuri walked Murata to the door and opened it. "Well, have fun you two." He waved to Wolfram. Then he whispered to Yuuri. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"What don't you do?" He smirked at his friend. He said his good byes and closed the door. Then he walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Wolfram. "Are you tired?"

"Just a little," said Wolfram yawning.

"Since Shori has his own house you can take a nap in his room."

"Maybe later." Wolfram placed his feet upon the couch and snuggled close to yuuri resting his head on the dark hair man's shoulder. "Right now I want to know how things went with the introduction of Yuu to your family."

"Well, it was not easy," said Yuuri resting his chin on top of the blonde's head. "He was so bitter but at the end he started to cry."

"Cry? What happened?" asked Wolfram raising his head to stare at Yuuri.

"We were looking at pictures my mother took of me when I was a baby and when I wore that stupid bunny suit when I was thirteen."

"Can I see?"

"You're not going to laugh at me, are you?" asked Yuuri staring at his fiance suspiciously.

"No, I just want to see what would cause Yuu to cry," said Wolfram. "I'm sure you have realized that Yuu is a child that does not cry so easily."

Then Yuuri got up and went to the bookshelf and came back with the photo album. He reached it to Wolfram and the blonde opened the album. A snort escaped from Wolfram as he glanced over at the young demon king. It was a picture of him dressed in a little black outfit with wings and horns.

"What in the name of Shinou is this?"

Yuuri groaned as he stared at the photo. "My mother always fantasized that Shori and I would be born with wings, horns and a pointed tail because we were demons."

Wolfram stared at his fiance in horror.

"It's a human thing," said Yuuri. "Don't even try to understand it."

Wolfram giggled as he went back to looking at all the embarrassing photos of the 27th demon king. "Oh, I like this one," said Wolfram pointing at Yuuri and Murata wearing frilly pink aprons. Then he burst out laughing at the photo of him wearing the pink bunny suit.

"So, have you seen anything that would cause Yuu to cry?"

Wolfram couldn't answer because he was too busy laughing.

"All right Wolfram, you can stop laughing now," said Yuuri. The blonde could not stop laughing as he turned another page. "You're being very insensitive to your fiance." Yuuri frowned in anger as he yanked the book out of Wolfram's hands. "If all you're going to do is laugh I will never show you this book again."

"I'm sorry," said Wolfram finally settling down as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "It's just that you look so stupid."

"Thank you so much for your kindness," he said sarcastically. "Did you find anything or not?"

"Of course." Wolfram took the book and opened it to any page. "What do you see when you look at these pictures?" He flipped to the next page and then the next.

Yuuri frowned as he looked at the pictures. "I still don't see what you mean."

Wolfram sighed. "Only a wimp like you wouldn't see what was wrong. In just about each picture, you are with your father."

"So?"

Wolfram closed the book and thumped Yuuri on the head. "Although Yuu loved Ellis, he was not Yuu's real father. I'm guessing that seeing you in the arms of your real father went to his heart hurting him."

He finally understood. "I think I understand now," said Yuuri. "He was crying because he does not have any happy memories with me."

"But you have no need to be sad. From what I have seen of the two of you, he seems to have calmed down around you." Wolfram smiled as he wrapped his arms around his future husband's waist.

"Yeah. We had a lot of fun going to different places. Now that you and Dominique are here, we can make it a family outing. How would you and the kids like to go to Disneyland tomorrow?"

"Dizney land?" He frowned. "What is that?" asked Wolfram snuggling closer to the double black.

"Oh, you and the kids will love it," said Yuuri kissing the top of the blonde head. "we will go early." Wolfram nodded his head. "Now that our plans for tomorrow are set." Yuuri began to kiss Wolfram on his cheek. "I have wanted to do this all day." He tilted blonde's face up and pressed his lips against Wolfram's lips in a heated kiss.

When the kiss ended, both were breathing heavily. Wolfram looked into Yuuri's eyes with love and burning lust. "We shouldn't be doing this here?" He groaned as the double black started nibbling on his neck. "We can't." He was trying hard not to moan too loudly.

"Why not?"

"Because your mother is just in the kitchen."

"You're right," said Yuuri releasing him.

Wolfram was disappointed as he felt the warmth of his lover disappear but was brought out of his sulking when Yuuri grabbed him by the hand and pulled him too his feet. "What are you doing?"

"You're right. My mother might walk in on us." Then he pulled Wolfram upstairs to his brother's old room. He threw Wolfram onto the bed and jumped on top of him. "Now, where were we?" He attacked the blonde's neck kissing and licking the smooth expanse of skin. Wolfram groaned as he felt his groin hardening. Yuuri unbutton Wolfram's shirt and latched his lips around one pert nipple. Wolfram nearly screamed as Yuuri sucked, nipped and tugged at the peak. Yuuri moaned as he pressed his aching groin against Wolfram's erection. wolfram had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from screaming. He had been without intimate contact for far too long. Using your own hand to pleasure yourself was okay for doing occasionally but nothing beats having a real live person pleasuring you.

Yuuri began to grind his groin into Wolfram making the blonde moan and whimper. Wrapping his long legs around Yuuri's waist, Wolfram thrust his hips upward. Yuuri hissed. He was so hard until it was becoming painful. He needed to be inside his fiance. He quickly got to his knees and began savagely tugging at the buttons to Wolfram's jeans. He had to get the beautiful blonde and himself out of the clothes. His own jeans were becoming very uncomfortable. His hands her shaking as he tugged at the zipper but it got stuck.

"Dammit!" Yuuri tugged again but this time, the zipper slid down. Sighing in relief, he began to pull the jeans from over Wolfram's slim hips. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans and pulled his pants down to his knees. Yuuri laid on top of Wolfram and grinded his dripping length against that of Wolfram's own throbbing length. Sweat dripped from his face as he stared into the beautiful flush face of the blonde. Pressing his mouth hungrily agaisnt the other's mouth, Yuuri's tongue tasted every inch of the inside of Wolfram's mouth.

Wolfram moaned as his hands slipped under Yuuri's shirt caressing every inch of his smooth skin. He needed to feel more as ripped the shirt open. Breaking away from the kiss, Wolfram gasped in much needed air before he quickly attacked Yuuri's nipples. His teeth latched onto a nipple causing Yuuri to groan as he begin to grind his length harder against Wolfram's.

Yuuri wanted to scream as he felt heat pool into the pit of his stomach. He was almost there. He could feel himself nearing his release. He was close. So very close. His body was winded tight as he knew that one more thrust and he would come. Suddenly a swift knock to the door caused Yuuri to jump with a start as he released his essences all over Wolfram. He silently groaned as he was so ashamed of himself for prematurely cumming because he was startled. Yuuri buried his face against Wolfram's neck as spasms wracked his body.

"Yu-chan. Wolf-chan. Are you two in there?" called Jennifer softly from the other side of the door.

Yuuri moaned softly as his breathing began to slow down and the spasms ceased to wrack his body. Yuuri swallowed a dry lump that was stuck in his throat as it took every ounce of his control to answer his mother in a calm, clear voice. "Yes mother, we . . . we were discussing the wedding." He sat up on his elbows over Wolfram to stare down into those emerald gems.

"That's so sweet but that will have to wait for now," she said. "I could use Wolfram's help in the kitchen."

Yuuri swore silently. Maybe he should have told her they were discussing Yuu or that they were about to take a nap. Damn it all to hell. _'It's a conspiracy.'_

Wolfram sighed and kissed Yuuri on the nose. "I'll be right down, Jennifer." He grabbed the blanket and wiped Yuuri's essence from his stomach and his groin.

"Why did you tell her that." Yuuri lifted himself off of his finace as he stared at Wolfram's still hard, weeping cock. Yuuri felt himself become hard once again as he thought about grabbing the appendage and stroking it. "You have not had your release. At least let me finish you off."

"It's okay," said Wolfram as he got to his feet and hissed as he gingerly pulled up his pants. "I will take care of this in the bathroom. It won't take me long." He turned to smile at his disappointed fiance. "Well, at least she didn't come barging in like the others did." Then he left Yuuri alone.

The double black king groaned as he slammed his head against the pillow that Wolfram was laying against. Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the scent of his fiance. Honey and berries. Yuuri groaned as he felt himself become harder. He was never going to be able to make love to his fiance as long as he was around people. Suddenly his head shot up. That was it. He had finally figured out the problem and what he was going to do about it. But first, he jumped up from the bed and went to his parent's bathroom. He had to take care of a little problem.


	31. Chapter 31

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original author and i make no money from this.**

Chapter 31

The next morning Yuuri woke up very grumpy. He was upset that he did not get to sleep with his fiance. Wolfram decided that it would be best to sleep with the children while Yuuri stayed in his brother's old room. After breakfast, his mother took him aside and placed some tickets and her credit card in his hand.

"What's this?"

"I overheard you and Wolfram making plans for today. So, before you father came home last night, I called him and asked him to pick up four tickets to Disneyland," said Jennifer smiling.

"But mom," he said shocked.

"It's a present from your father and me. You should spend the whole day with your new family." She kissed him on the forehead. "Now, hurry up and get dressed. Wolfram and the others are already upstairs changing."

"Thanks . . . mama." Yuuri kissed his mother on the cheek and ran upstairs. Jennifer was ecstatic that Yuuri had finally called her 'mama'.

Yuuri was surprised that his father had left the car for him to use. Although, he had a feeling it was because his mother asked him to let Yuuri use it. Thirty minutes later, they arrived at the happiest place on Earth. Disneyland. Although Wolfram had been to Earth before, he still found it wondrous to see the sea of double black people surrounding him. When they stepped through the gates, Yuuri, Wolfram, Yuu and Dominique were greeted by Mickey, Donald and the other Disney characters. The children were afraid at first but Yuuri told them not to fear because Mickey and the others were their friends. Then he whispered in their ears telling them that the overgrown barnyard animals were grown ups in costume.

Yuuri took out the camera his mother gave him and took pictures of the children with Mickey and the others. He took several pictures of Dominique hugging Cinderella. Then Yuuri began to take them around the grounds showing them all that Disneyland had to offer. They went into the souvenir shop and bought Mickey Mouse ears for the children and a Goofy hat for Wolfram. Of course, Wolfram refused to wear it. They bought matching shirts saying, **_'We went to Disneyland' _**and wore them. After leaving the shop, a vendor was handing out Mickey Mouse shaped balloons. He got them some cotton candy to snack on. Then Yuuri led them to Main Street to watch the Disney parade. Every Disney Character he could think of was in the parade. Yuuri knelt down to the children level and named each character to them. Dominique and Yuu were excited as they waved to Mickey.

Once the parade was over, Yuuri decided to take them to the rides. They stood and stared in awe at the huge structures. Wolfram's eyes widened in horror as he stared at the huge contraptions where people were in a long cart that was going up, down and looped loops. There was another where people were sitting in chairs being swung around in circles. There were other dizzying things but Wolfram did not even want to think about them. They were making him nauseous just looking at them.

"You want to go on the rollercoaster," said Yuuri pointing to the dizzying ride. Wolfram felt his stomach lurch and he ran to a nearby trashcan and emptied his stomach of the wonderful breakfast Jennifer had cooked for them.

"Ewwww," said Dominique.

"Gross," said Yuu.

"Are you all right, Wolfram?" asked Yuuri coming up behind the blonde demon rubbing gentle circles on his back.

Once his stomach had finally settled, he turned to face them. "Yeah, I'm fine but you can forget about me getting on those contraptions."

"Oh but father, it looks like it would be fun," whined Yuu.

"I want to go on it too," said Dominique.

Wolfram didn't like this thing called a roller coaster. It looked scary and all those people screaming weren't helping either. He was afraid the thing would come crashing down killing all of them. He bit his bottom lip nervously.

"I know it looks scary Wolf, but the kids will be safe," said Yuuri. "Although, I don't think Dominique will be able to ride it."

"But why not," pouted the girl.

"They have certain height limitations for rides such as these. Yuu could ride it because he is tall enough."

"It's not fair." Dominique stomped her foot.

"There are other rides that we can go on that are just as fun. How would you like to go on the log ride?" He smiled as the girl continued to pout. "On this ride, you sit in a log shaped cart," he began to illustrate with his hand, "and then you go plummeting down splashing water all over the people that are standing around the ride. How does that grab you?"

"Okay, but I wanted to go with Yuu on the other one," said Dominique.

"How about this," said Yuuri kneeling down in front of the children. He took both of their hands into his. Yuuri could feel Yuu tense but after a few seconds the boy relaxed. "Why don't we go on all the rides that will not make your father sick first, and then," He looked up at Yuu, "you and I can go on the rollercoaster last. How does that sound to the two of you?"

"But I still won't be able to get on the rollercoaster ride." Dominique was not happy.

"It's all right, Ni-ni," said Yuu hugging her. "It's probably not as good as it looks."

So, they began their quest to find a safe ride for Wolfram. Which was easier said than done. Unfortunately, the majority of the rides were objects that spun around in the air, traveled on water or went up to intimidating heights to rocket down steep inclines or did flips, loops and whatnots. Wolfram declined from getting on any of the rides. Not even the teacup ride made Wolfram feel good. In fact, the spinning cups make the blonde sick to his stomach and he threw up again. So, he just watched Yuuri and the children have fun. He was left in charge of taking the pictures. Yuuri showed him how to work the camera and Wolfram made sure to capture all the wonderful moments. He was sad that he could not join in the fun but it can't be helped. He has a weak stomach and no amount of thinking positive can stop his stomach for puking out its guts.

It was noon and they were eating lunch at one of the many restaurants. As they ate, Jasmine from Aladdin came by to talk to them for a little while. They also received visits from many of the other Disney characters who greeted them cheerfully before moving on to the next table of children. After lunch, they went back to the souvenir shop and bought several more stuffed toys and dolls for Dominique. Until finally, it was time for Yuuri and Yuu to ride the roller coaster. Since it was late. They didn't have long to wait to get on. They had left Wolfram and Dominique sitting on a bench near the dumbo ride. He did not want to see Yuuri or his son on such a stomach churning ride. The blonde demon was never so happy to see the bench. He had literally fallen onto the bench as he placed the stuffed animals on the bench on the other side of him while he wrapped his arm protectively around his daughter. He stared at all the stuffed animal. He was sure his brother Gwendal would love to have some of them.

Once the ride was over, Yuu rushed over to his father and sister. "Well, how was it?" asked Wolfram.

"It was the most thrilling thing I have ever been on in my life," Yuu said ecstatic. "Father, you and Ni-ni really should ride it. All the turns, curves, and loops. Yuuri was screaming. I was screaming. Everyone was screaming. My heart is still pounding. It was so much fun."

The smile on Wolfram's face became stiff as the boy described the curves and loops. He could feel his stomach churning at the thought.

Dominique stamped her feet. "It's not fair. How come he gets to go on the fun ride?"

"I'm sorry but they would not have allowed you on it," said Yuuri kneeling down in front of the girl. "How about we come back next year. I'm sure you would have grown enough to be able to ride the rollercoaster by then." He could tell she was still upset.

"I think it's time for us to go," said Wolfram. "It is way past her nap time."

"Okay, but let's do one more thing." He took the camera from Wolfram. He stopped an elderly couple and asked them to take a picture of them. Of course, they were happy to help. After taking the picture of the four of them. Yuuri thanked the couple and then they left.

xxxxx

It was late evening when they finally made it back home. Wolfram thought shopping was exhausting but the blonde was so tired he barely was been able to make it through the front door if Yuuri had not helped him across the threshold. "I am so tired. I could sleep for days."

Yuuri laughed. "You're just not use to all the walking and excitement."

"We have festivals in Shin Makoku but nothing like that Diz-ney land."

"Well, it's over with now and you can rest." Yuuri quickly gave Wolfram a kiss on the cheek before Yuu came out of the kitchen dragging his grandmother behind him.

"Look at all the stuff animals and toys Yuuri bought for us," said Yuu.

"Thanks again mom for letting me use your credit card," said Yuuri giving her back her card. "I promise I will pay you and dad back once we return to Shin Makoku."

"It was my pleasure and don't worry about paying us back," said Jennifer smiling. "They are our grandchildren, after all."

"I bet Zander and Uncle Gwenal will love these stuffed animals," said Dominique looking at the stuffed panda.

"Why don't you pick out what you want to keep and the rest can be split up between your cousins," said Wolfram smiling as he plopped down on the couch resting his head in Yuuri's lap.

"So, did you enjoy yourselves?" asked Jennifer sitting across from them smiling.

"It was amazing," said Yuu excited. "First, we were met at the front gate by this huge black and white rat, a duck in a sailor suit and hat; a dog wearing pants a vest, a shirt and a silly looking hat and a lady rat in a spotted dress."

"Oh, you met the Disney characters and he is not a rat sweetheart. He is a mouse. Mickey Mouse is what he is called. Then there is Donald Duck, Goofy and Minnie Mouse. She's Mickey's girlfriend." Jennifer ruffled the boy's hair. "And what about you Dominique? Did you have a good time also?"

"Yes I did but I didn't get to ride the rollercoaster," said Dominique still a bit miffed about not being able to get on the ride.

"Oh sweetie," she said placing the girl on her lap kissing her cheek trying to smooth over the child's ruffled feathers. "Well, you're not the only one they won't let ride it. It's a rule they have. They can't allow small children on such a ride."

"But why?"

Jennifer really didn't want to upset Wolfram but she guessed he might have figured out why they will not allow young children on the roller coaster. "Well, it's because you may fall out when the coaster flips over. And I know you don't want to make your daddy sad if you got hurt, would you?"

"No," she sighed.

"Yuuri said we can come back again next year," said Yuu wanting to make his sister happy. "Then you will be able to ride it with me. And who knows, we may even talk father into getting on with us." He glanced over at his blonde hair father smirking.

"Not for all the gold in the world," said Wolfram holding his head up to glare at his son.

Jennifer giggled at the look of horror on the blonde's face. She looked at the children and could see that they were tired. "Come on, I'm sure you two are due for a nap." She led the children upstairs putting them to bed.

Yuuri laughed softly as he heard Yuu continue to tell his grandmother about the wonderful time they had at Disneyland. "Alone at last," said Yuuri pressing his lips against those of his fiance's. "Did you have a good time today? You didn't get on any of the rides."

"True, but seeing you and children happy made me happy. Besides, I have to admit that I did have fun," said Wolfram smiling tiredly. "And Yuu had a good time with you on that roller coaster thing."

"Yeah," said Yuuri. "At least he's stopped calling me **'that man.'**"

"Yeah, that was nice," Wolfram said drowsily as his lids drooped over his eyes. "I think he's starting to like you." That was the last thing Yuuri heard from his fiance before the blonde drifted off to sleep.

"So do I." Yuuri kissed him on the forehead. "Good night, my Wolfram."

xxxxx

For the remainder of their stay on Earth, Yuuri took them to the zoo, on picnics in the park, and to the airport. The children were amazed as they watched the huge metal things take to the air with ease. For the next two days Yuuri and Yuu had a father/son outing. First, they went fishing while Wolfram and Dominique stayed home to go shopping with Jennifer. Then they went camping. Shori had invited the whole family to his house for dinner. It was then that Yuuri asked his brother for some advice about wanting to spend some alone time with Wolfram.

"Well, you could take him out to dinner and reserve yourself a room at a hotel," said his elder brother smirking. Then he picked up a pen and wrote something on it. "This is the number to a very good restaurant. The food there is beyond excellent. And this other number is to a very nice inexpensive hotel." He leered knowingly at his baby brother.

Yuuri had turned two shades of red as he took the numbers from his brother. "Thank you, brother." He put the paper in his pocket. "And you said the rooms are inexpensive."

"Yes, it may not be the Hilton or the Ritz but the rooms there are very nice. You will think the rooms are expensive when you see them." Shori placed his arm around his brother's shoulders. "I could take you to the hotel tomorrow. You can take a look at the rooms and then reserve yourself a room if you want." He smiled. "And you needn't worry about paying for dinner. It will be on me."

"But I can't . . ." Before he could say anything Shori cut him off.

"Of course you can. After all, what are big brothers for if not to help out their little brothers when needed?" He winked at Yuuri. "Plus, your elder brother is also the demon king of Earth." Seeing the confusion in those dark eyes, Shori smiled. "The restaurant is own by a demon family."

"Thanks, big brother."

The next day Yuuri and Shori went to the hotel. Yuuri was impressed by how large the room was and it was very nice just as his brother said they were. Yuuri sat down on the queen size cherry oak sleigh bed. In the headboard there was a heart carved in the center. The bedspread was scarlet red to match the carpet. Yuuri got up and went into the bathroom. There were several large fluffy white towels and face towels folded neatly on top of the hamper lid. Walking out of the bathroom and smiled at his brother. So, he reserved the room for the entire night. He also told the manager that there would be a delivery and asked if he could let them into the room. Once they were finished at the hotel, Yuuri and Shori went to the restaurant next. The owner was more than happy to give the demon king of Shin Makoku a private table. He had made both reservations for the day before they were to go back to Shin Makoku.

Afterward he went back home and spent the remainder of his time with his children. Yuuri took both Yuu and Dominique to the playground while Wolfram slept in. The blonde was exhausted from all the activities Yuuri had planned since they arrived on Earth. He decided to give his fiance a day of rest before they continued their sight seeing of Japan. The last day spent with the children, Yuuri had baseball tickets for all four of them.

Yuu was excited. He had leaped into Yuuri's arms hugging his other father tightly. Then he ran upstairs to change. "Well, it seems that someone is slowly getting the Yuu seal of approval," said Wolfram smirking.

"Yeah, he loves baseball," said Yuuri. "Although when I took him to his first game, he tried so hard not to let it show but he could not hide it any longer."

"I am glad the two of you are bonding so well. However I wished you had not included me and Dominique into going to that game."

"What? But why?" whined Yuuri as he leaned against his fiance.

"You know I think this is a silly game and I still believe that," said Wolfram exasperatedly. "It is ridiculous how grown men stand around hitting a white ball with a stick and then run around like chickens with their heads cut off."

Yuuri stepped away from the blonde and pointed an accusing finger at him. "Blasphemer! How could you say something so cruel?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he marched upstairs to help Dominique get dressed. "Fine! I take it back. Baseball is the greatest thing to come along since sliced bread. Happy!" He yelled from upstairs.

"Very!" Yuuri yelled back. A few minutes later Wolfram and the children came downstairs and they went to the stadium.

xxxxx

Wolfram, Yuuri and the children had a wonderful vacation, but like all vacations, it was almost time to head home. However, for Yuuri, it was D-day. He had thought long and hard about his plans and they were finally about to come true in a little over seven hours. He left early that morning to go buy a pair of movie tickets. Then he went back home to wait for the time.

Yuuri watched the clock as time seem to crawl by. It seemed as though seven o'clock would never come. Finally, as the clock chimed seven, he leaped to his feet to go upstairs to tell Wolfram to get dressed.

Wolfram was in Yuuri's old room putting the children's toys and clothes away when he noticed something stick out from under the mattress. He lifted the mattress and saw several paperback books. Picking out two, he let the mattress go and sat down on it. Opening one book his eyes nearly jumped out of his head. He opened the other one and it was the same. Wolfram then proceeded to take all the books out from under the mattress, and looked at them.

The blonde was so engrossed with looking at the pictures that he jumped with a start when the door opened and Yuuri called his name. "Hey Wolfram, you should . . ." Yuuri stopped in mid sentence when he saw what Wolfram was looking. "Wolf . . . me . . . I . . .," he said staring at the blonde nervously.

"You dirty little pervert," Wolfram said smirking at his nervous fiance.

"Wolf, I can explain." Yuuri stepped into the room closing the door behind him.

"Explain what? That you are a dirty little pervert." He held the opened book of an instructional manual for male on male sex for Yuuri to see. "All this time, I thought the Great Sage was a pervert but it is actually you who is the pervert. I never would have guessed."

"No, it's not what you think," said Yuuri blushing. He sighed as he let his head hang limply.

"Oh, so you are saying that this book does not describe in graphic detail, different sex positions." He arched a delicate blonde brow.

Yuuri's head snapped up as his wide black eyes looked at his fiance beseechingly. "No . . . I mean Yes . . . I mean . . ." Yuuri sighed as he let his hands fall to his side. "I will explain everything to you tonight. I promise but first you should get ready."

"Ready for what?" asked the blonde frowning.

"Well, I am taking you to a movie. Afterwards, we are going to Shori's house and change for dinner and . . ." The blush on his face came back full force. "And someplace else after dinner."

"Someplace else? Where are you taking me?"

"It's a surprise," said Yuuri.

"Very well but why must we go to your brother's house to change?" asked Wolfram getting up and walking over to the closet taking out a change of clothes. "And what about the children?"

"His house is closer to the restaurant." Yuuri began to stuff the books back under the mattress. "I have already taken our clothes over there and I have asked mom and dad if they would watch the kids while we spent some time together just the two of us." He walked up behind his fiance wrapping his arms around him. Wolfram sighed as leaned back into the strong arms of his love. "I think we deserve to have a little time to ourselves, don't you." He kissed the side of Wolfram's neck.

"Yes, it's been some time since we could be alone."

Yuuri laughed softly. _'Also, it seemed like every time we tried being intimate someone would always burst into the room, but not this time. Tonight, there will be no interrupltions.' _Then he went to his room to get dressed.

xxxxx

It was eight thirty when the two arrived at Shori's house. Shori tried to warn his brother about the visitor that was with his wife but it was too late. Tokiya walked out of the living room to see who was at the door and a smile brightened her face as she saw Yuuri.

"Yuuri," she said walking up to him smiling but came to a stop as a very handsome man with blonde hair and emerald green eyes stepped into the doorway.

"I tried calling you but you would not answer your cell phone," Shori whispered to his brother.

"There's nothing to worry about," Yuuri whispered back to his brother. "I never once told her that I wanted a relationship with her."

"Hi Yuuri," Tokiya said snapping out of her daze. "I didn't know you were coming over. Shori should have told me." She latched her hand around Yuuri's arm.

"Yeah." Yuuri removed her hand as he glanced out of the corner of his eye looking at his fiance but to his surprise, Wolfram didn't look upset at all. "Well, Wolfram and I are just here to change clothes before we head out to the restaurant."

"Oh, so this is the friend you were talking about?"

"Yes, it is. Wolfram this is Tokiya Maruya. She is Shori's sister-in-law. Tokiya, this is Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Von Bielefeld. Are you from Germany?"

"No," said Wolfram in a deadpanned voice. "I'm from . . ."

"Austria," said Yuuri answering quickly. "Now, if you will excuse us, we really must be getting dressed." He led the blonde away to the guest bedroom where he left their clothes.

After closing the door, Yuuri waited for the inevitable outburst to come from the blonde. Again, Yuuri was shocked as Wolfram only walked over to the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. "Aren't you going to yell at me? Or call me a cheater?"

"Why should I," said Wolfram standing before the double black with his shirt unbuttoned. "You were the one to propose to me and it wasn't an accident this time. I am more mature now. I am no longer that insecure kid from ten years ago. And besides, I really trust you."

Yuuri smiled as he pounced on the blonde kissing his succulent lips. "Thank you Wolfram, your trust means the world to me." Then he turned around and began to undress also.

"Besides, I would deep fry you if I ever caught you cheating on me."

Yuuri's head snapped around as he stared into the smirking face of the blonde in shock. Wolfram chuckled softly at the horrified look on his fiance's face. "Just kidding."

xxxxx

As Yuuri and Wolfram walked into the restaurant, everyone stopped talking to stare at the two stunningly handsome young men. Yuuri was dressed in a nice black suit while Wolfram wore a navy blue suit. The owner quickly led them to a private room on the second floor.

It was ten o'clock when Yuuri and Wolfram left the restaurant. With Yuuri's help, Wolfram made a quick call home to see if the children were in bed. Jennifer assured Wolfram that both Yuu and Dominique were sound asleep.

Afterward, Yuuri took Wolfram to the Emperor Sans Hotel. At first, he was not sure about bringing Wolfram here but after seeing the room he reserved, Yuuri realized that Shori was right. It was a very nice, elegant, discreet and inexpensive hotel. There motto is**_ 'What happens behind closed doors stays behind close doors.' _**He had checked out several of the other rooms and noticed that all the rooms looked as nice as the room he had chosen.

Yuuri told Wolfram to close his eyes as they stood outside the door. Wolfram frowned as he glared at the double black but decided to play along. He led the blonde into the room turning the lights on. After walking into the room behind Wolfram, Yuuri put the do not disturb sign on the doorknob and locked the door behind him.

"You can open your eyes," said Yuuri.

Wolfram opened his eyes and they widened in disbelief as he looked around the room. There were several dozens of red and yellow roses throughout the room. "Oh my," the blonde said awed. "They are beautiful." Wolfram flung his arms around Yuuri's neck and kissed him. Then he frowned. "But why are we here?"

Yuuri took Wolfram by the hand and the two sat on the bed. He took several deep breaths before he began. "There is something I have to tell you but promise me that you won't get angry and flame broil me until you hear all I have to say."

"Okay," said Wolfram. He was becoming nervous. Why would Yuuri want him to promise not to get angry at what he had to say?

Yuuri took Wolfram's hand into his and took another deep breath. "Remember the night of the party that was held to celebrate my return to Shin Makoku."

Wolfram frowned not wanting to remember that wonderful glorious night that turned into a nightmare the next day when Yuuri accused him of taking advantage of him when he was drunk. However, Wolfram nodded his head yes.

"Well, the truth is. I-I was not drunk."


	32. Chapter 32

**disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters of Kyo Kara Maoh. neither do i make any money from this story. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creators.**

Chapter 32

"Well, the truth is. I-I was not drunk." Yuuri turned to look into the eyes of his fiance. He felt his heart thump against his chest. Wolfram emerald green eyes seemed to stare straight through Yuuri as the blonde's brain processed what Yuuri had confessed to him.

And when Wolfram finally understood, Yuuri could swear his fiance's eyes had turned black with rage. "You bastard!" snarled Wolfram trying to yank his hands free of Yuuri's hold. But the double black held on tight.

"Please Wolfram, you promised not to say anything until I explained."

"I made no such promise." Wolfram finally yanked one hand free. Without missing a beat, Wolfram sent his fist arching towards the startled Yuuri to make contact with his face. The strike was so strong. The force from the blow sent the double black head over heels over the bed where he landed with a thump against the floor on the other side hitting his head. Blood began to trickle down from his left nostril. "I can't believe all the pain and suffering you put me through." Wolfram got to his feet and stalked over to the other side of the bed.

Yuuri was cradling his bruised head with one hand as he watched in shock as the blonde came closer. Or maybe it was fear he was feeling. Staring into Wolfram's hard emerald eyes Yuuri was sure he could see flames dancing in them. It was definitely fear he was feeling now.

"You lying little wimpy bastard! You are so lucky that I cannot summon my fire!" Wolfram grabbed Yuuri by his collar lifted him to his feet and began shaking him like a rag doll. "What is wrong with you? Did it amuse you to see me suffering? Was it funny to you that I felt like trash when you accused me of taking advantage of you? Does seeing me in pain make your day bright? Tell me Yuuri!" He shook his fiance again. When no answer came forth, Wolfram slammed him against the wall. Yuuri gasped as he felt those small lovely but strong hands began to tighten around his neck.

"It's why," he gasped out between breath as he tried to push the hands away, "I got you . . . to pr-omise . . . me you wouldn't . . . interrupt. I was going to tell you." He said in one long breath before he began to hyperventilate. Suddenly Yuuri's eyes began to roll up to the back of his head as the blonde was cutting off all oxygen flow to his lungs.

"You are so lucky I like your mother or else I would not hesitate in strangling the life out of you." Yuuri groan as Wolfram let him drop to the floor with a thump. He began to cough and gasp in deep breath of air as he held his hand to his sore neck.

"You were actually going to strangle me."

Wolfram snorted as he turned and walked away from him. Yuuri slowly got to his feet and took out a handkerchief wiping the blood from his nose. "You sure can hit hard." He touched his nose to see if it was broken. "Well, at least my nose isn't broken. I thought your temper would have calmed down over the years."

"Well, what the hell did you expect? You lied." He glared at the black hair idiot.

"So did you," countered Yuuri.

"When have I ever lied to you?" demanded Wolfram. He turned away in digust.

"You didn't tell me you were pregnant with my child. I call that lying."

Wolfram snapped his head around to glare murderously at Yuuri. "You have a lot of nerves to tell me that. I loved you. I would have moved heaven and earth to get a little attention from you. But I was never important to you. Everyone else had more of your time than me. Hell, you paid more attention to the stable boy than you did to me. I was nothing more than a pest to you, buzzing around annoying you about doing something about our engagement. You're damn right I didn't tell you." At seeing the guilt present in the eyes of the other, Wolfram ceased his ranting and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath calming himself. He took another look at Yuuri and suddenly he felt all his rage drain from him. "But I had no choice. It was either that or have my brothers force you to marry me. You would have ended up hating me and the baby." He turned his back to Yuuri lowering his head.

"No, I wouldn't," said Yuuri walking up behind Wolfram and wrapping his arms around him. Then he rested his forehead against the back of Wolfram's left shoulder blade. "I would never hate you or my child."

"You say that now but if you had found out that I was pregnant ten years ago. You would have accused me of intentionally getting pregnant." Wolfram sighed. "You know it to be true. You were so infatuated with marrying a girl that you would have seen it as me trapping you into a marriage you did not want."

Yuuri sighed as he released Wolfram and sat down on the bed. "Sit down Wolfram." He patted the space beside him. Instead, Wolfram sat on a settee positioned beneath the window.

Yuuri sighed again but it was to be expected. He knew his beloved was going to be angry when he told the blonde that he was not drunk that night they made love. So, he crossed his fingers and hoped that Wolfram would not walk out of his life for good this time.

"Well, I'm waiting," said the blonde folding his arms across his chest. "I am dying to hear the lame ass excuse you are going to give me. After all, a condemned man is granted one wish before he dies."

Yuuri swallowed a lump in his throat._ 'Maybe this wasn't such a good ideal after all.' _He looked into his fiance's eyes and he thanked Shinou that Wolfram could not summon his flame. He had a feeling that he would not be alive now to talk.

"It started during those two years when I thought I could no longer return to Shin Makoku. I went on with my life as though nothing happened. At first, everything was fine those first few days but as the days turned to weeks and weeks to months, I began to miss everyone. I missed playing catch with Conrad. I missed hearing Gwendal grunt in disapproval and Gunter's over exaggerated reactions. I missed hearing Greta call me father." He chuckled softly. "I even missed those three nosey maids that had a betting pool going on. But I missed you most of all. I thought I would be glad not having you chasing me around and calling me disrespectful names like wimp and cheater anymore. I thought, at last I will be able to have a normal life and have a girlfriend not a boyfriend. But as the months went by, I caught myself comparing the girls to you. One girl hair wasn't as shiny as yours was. That girl's face wasn't as pretty as yours was. This one's eyes weren't as green as yours were and so on and so on. I convinced myself that I only did it because I missed having you as a friend. Then, I began to have the dreams."

"The dreams," Wolfram said arching his brows.

"Uh, yes." He cleared his throat as his cheeks turned a dark red. "They were very vivid and very . . . intimate in nature."

"Oh." Was all Wolfram said as he realized what sort of dreams the double black was having about him.

"I have to tell you that it was quite embarrassing waking up just about every morning wearing wet sticky pajamas. I had to quickly wash my sheets and pajamas before my mother could find them."

Wolfram's eyes widened as he thought his fiance couldn't get any redder but he was wrong. The blush on Yuuri's entire face was so dark until it was the color of blood.

"Anyway, after Murata pushed me into the lake. I found myself back in Shin Makoku again. I didn't know what to think. All I knew is when I saw you I could not take my eyes off you. You were so beautiful. It was as though those two years of me being gone never happened. You were just as I remembered you that day I turned my back and walked through that portal. I have to tell you the truth. On that day, I really wished I had turned around and kissed you good bye." A tear had slipped from his eye to trickle down his cheek.

Wolfram remembers that day as well. He also wished Yuuri had kissed him. It would have given him something small in which to remember the wimp by.

"Even after my return, I was still having sex dreams about you. Then I began to wonder about my dreams. Were they trying to tell me something or was I just curious about sex between two males. So, one night after having a dream about you, I began to wonder what it would be like to actually do to you what I did in my dreams. So, I decided that I would . . . I would try it out," he said in a tiny voice.

Wolfram stiffened as he let Yuuri's words rattle around in his head. When it sunk in what Yuuri had did, he could feel his blood boil.

"So the night of the party, I pretended to be drunk and when we went back to my room . . . Well, you know the rest."

It took all Wolfram's self-restraint to keep himself from doing something he might regret. "And what about what happened the next day." He pushed down the urge to kill the heartless idiot. Shin Makoku still needs her king to keep her people safe from harm. But the anger was seething just beneath the surface. His nails began to dig a hole into the cloth of the armrest.

Yuuri clasped his hands together and stared at the carpeted floor. "Well, I uh, I was confused and embarrassed about all these emotions that I had about you. I knew that what happened between us felt nice but you were a guy and I knew that I should not be having such feelings about another guy. I became frustrated and angry with myself." He chuckled darkly to himself. "Would you believe that at one point, I actually blamed you for the way I was feeling. You were so pretty. Priettier than any boy have a right to be. Some girls would kill to look half as pretty as you do. I always thought such feelings were reserved only for how a boy felt toward a girl. " Yuuri could see the anger dancing in the blonde's eyes when he mentioned blaming Wolfram because he was pretty and he hurried on to finish his excuse. "I mean I had just had sex with a boy. I wasn't really thinking clearly. Then I took out my frustration on you by claiming you had taken advantage of me while I was drunk." He sighed as he stared into the angry emerald eyes of his fiance. He was absolutely glad that Wolfram's power was not working on Earth. He could actually see the flames dancing in those emerald depths. "It was only after I divorced Melinda that I realized that the feelings I had for you was that of love."

"You dirty, rotten, son of a **BITCH**! How could you!" yelled the blonde. Wolfram could feel the build up of his fire wanting to be released. "You used me as though I was nothing but a common whore for you to experiment on. I loved you, you bastard! I would never do something so cruel to you even if I didn't love you! Bastard!" Suddenly the dam that was holding back his rage broke and he pounced on his fiance pounding him with his fist. "I loved you! I would have done anything for you!" Yuuri did not try to stop Wolfram as he curled up in a ball and let the blonde vent out all his anger. "Stupid! Idiot! Spineless! **WIMP**!" He continued to strike Yuuri as the double black continued to do nothing to stop him. He knew that he deserved all the punishment that Wolfram could heap out on to him. What he did was so very wrong. He just hoped that when everything was over. Wolfram would still be willing to marry him.

Wolfram finally stopped as his fists began to hurt from beating his stupid fiance. He turned away raking his fingers through his hair in frustration. With one final burst of anger, he punched a hole in the wall instead. Yuuri quickly uncurled himself out of his fetal position, jumped to his feet and grabbed Wolfram's hand. It was bruised and bleeding. Wolfram wanted to pull away but Yuuri would not let go of his hand.

Yuuri took his handkerchief and wiped the blood away. Holding his hand over Wolfram's injured hand a soft blue glow appeared around both Yuuri and Wolfram's hand. The blonde sighed as the healing magic took away the pain and healed his injury. He stared into Yuuri's worried face and sighed as all his rage and anger seemed to drain out of him. Once his hand was healed, he plopped down on the settee watching Yuuri as he took his place back on the bed.

Yuuri stared at the hole in the wall and swallowed a dry lump that was stuck in his throat. That could have been his head. Actually, it still can be his head if he don't play his cards right.

"I've known you to do some stupid things but this by far is the stupidest thing you could have ever done in your life."

"I know."

"Well obvious you didn't know or else you wouldn't have thought of doing something so cruel in the first place," snapped the blonde glaring at his fiance.

"You're right." Yuuri slowly crept over to Wolfram and sat facing him. "You are so right. What I did was wrong and cruel."

Wolfram smiled sadly as he stared into Yuuri's dark eyes. "I should leave you." Tears began to slowly trickle down his cheeks. "For what you have done to me, I should take Yuu and Dominique and leave, and never . . . come . . . back." He wiped the tears from his eyes. Yuuri felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach when Wolfram said he should take his children and leave and never come back. This was not what he was hoping for when he decided to tell Wolfram the truth. He did not want to lose the blonde prince ever again. He was pulled out of his panicky thoughts when Wolfram spoke. "But I can't. I am weak when it comes to you. I love you so much until I am willing to forgive you for what you did." He laughed again. "I guess I'm pretty pathetic, huh."

"No, I don't think you are pathetic at all," said Yuuri. Upon hearing the heartbreak in his fiance's voice, Yuuri felt his own heart shatter. He was nothing short of a heartless bastard. How could he have done something so cruel to such a beautiful, strong and sensitive creature as Wolfram von Bielefeld? Well no more would he make the lovely blonde demon sad or cry. Today, he was going to start making up for all that he has done in the past. "I think you are the most, loving, kind, prettiest, strong, forgiving person I know. And I truly love you." Hesitantly he reached a hand out and placed it over Wolfram's hand that was resting on his right knee. Then he fell to one knee before the blonde. "Wolfram von Bielefeld Gilbit, I make this solemn vow to you that I will spend the rest of my life letting you know how much I love you and making you happy." He smiled up into the widened green eyes of his love. "Starting now." Yuuri stood up and walked away from him. "My life was empty and cold without you in it, Wolfram. I realized that I may be the sun that lights up Shin Makoku. But you are the sun that lights up my life. And tonight, I will start to make up for my wrong doings to you. I know it may not be much but for now it is a start."

With his back turned to Wolfram, Yuuri slowly removed his suit jacket, tie, and shirt. He kicked off his shoes. Then he undid his pants and pushed them down letting them pool around his ankles. All he wore was the standard black thong.

Wolfram felt his heart thump against his chest as Yuuri began to remove his clothes. He could only watch in lustful fascination as the lean muscles in Yuuri's back flexed with each movement. He could feel himself get hard. And was it him or was it getting hot in the room. And when the double black let his pants fall to the floor he felt his heart leap into his throat. He began to salivate as his eyes traveled down the thin black strap of the thong as it disappeared between the tan tight globes of Yuuri's ass.

As Yuuri turned to face his fiance, Wolfram let his eyes travel over Yuuri's lean muscular chest, down to his tight washboard abs. His gaze traveled farther down as his eyes were drawn to the bulge that was strained against the tiny bit of black material. Wolfram thought for sure his entire body was fire.

Yuuri hooked his fingers into the elastic on the side of the thongs and pulled them down. As he straightened up, his erection stood out proudly seeking attention from the other male in the room. Wolfram watched as Yuuri walked up to him and fell to his knees before him bowing to the blonde as his forehead touch the floor. "I ask that you find it in your heart to forgive this foolish man that has caused you so much pain"

Wolfram sighed. "You know you do not have to ask for my forgiveness Yuuri."

"I know but all the same it would be only right that I beg for your forgiveness."

"Very well, if it will make you happy. I forgive you."

"Thank you Wolfram. Your forgiveness means a lot to me," said Yuuri still keeping his head bowed. "To thank you for giving me a second chance, for this night Wolfram, I am yours to do with as you please."

Wolfram's eyes widened in shock as he stared at the bowed head of his fiance. He knelt before Yuuri and tilted the double black head up to look into his face. "Yuuri, are you sure about this?"

Yuuri smiled. "I have never been so sure about anything in my life. I want this. I want to belong only to you, my love, my Wolfram." He pressed his lips against those of his fiance and moaned. With trembling fingers, he pushed the jacket down Wolfram's arms and tossed it to the side. Breaking their kiss, Yuuri slowly unbutton the shirt. Then he latched his lips onto the flesh at the base of Wolfram's neck. He sucked and nipped the skin until a dark bruise appeared.

Wolfram groaned as he pulled Yuuri away and pressed his lips fiercely against those of the man he has loved for over ten years. He nipped at Yuuri's bottom lip seeking permission to enter. When Yuuri opened his mouth to let him in, their tongues battled for dominance with Wolfram winning. The blonde's tongue tasted every crevice inside the other's mouth.

Yuuri moaned as he felt hands clutched both globes of his ass massaging and caressing them. He gasped in shock when a slender finger slipped in between his rear to stroke the puckered entrance. Wolfram smirked as he lifted Yuuri from his knees and carried him to the bed, gently laying him down. After quickly disposing of his own clothes, Wolfram leaned over Yuuri.

Wolfram covered Yuuri's face with little butterfly kisses as his fingers traveled down the other's chest causing goose bumps to appear on Yuuri's skin. Yuuri gasp as his breathing became heavy as one slender finger circled and tweaked a perk nipple. He cried out in pleasure arching his back off the bed as the blonde closed his lips over the hard nub sucking and nipping it.

Wolfram tongue left a long wet trail from the nipple over his stomach. He stopped to let his tongue delve into Yuuri's cute button hole navel. Then he let his tongue continue its exploration until he came to the base of Yuuri's stiffening erection. Yuuri bolted upright in bed as he felt Wolfram's soft lips kiss the head of his cock. He bit his bottom lip as he watched his arousal disappear into the warm wet cavern of the blonde's mouth. Yuuri moaned as he fell back against the pillow enjoying what his fiance was doing.

Wolfram's head bobbed up and down letting his teeth lightly scrape against the flesh. He smiled when he felt a shiver vibrate across his lover's skin. Then his tongue traveled down the hard flesh to lap at those tan sacks. He closed his mouth over the soft mounds and sucked Yuuri's testicles into his mouth until they were pebbles. Then he moved lower as his tongue circle the puckered entrance and then breached the small opening.

Startled at the feel of what Wolfram was doing, Yuuri tried to back away but Wolfram was not having it. He had every intention of giving his love as much pleasure as he could offer. He held the thrashing hips down as Yuuri nearly threw him off as he continued to tongue fuck his soon to be husband. Yuuri arched his back off the bed as Wolfram pushed his tongue further into the inviting opening. As he pulled his tongue out he let it travel back up the length of Yuuri's erection as he stopped at the head to dip his tongue into the slit lapping up the precum that was trickling out. Closing his mouth over the flesh, he sucked and stroked Yuuri's length until the double black's muscle locked up and he spewed his essence into the blonde's mouth. Wolfram greedily swallowed it all until there was nothing left. Letting the limp cock fall from his mouth, he moved up and kissed his fiance's tantalizing lips.

Yuuri moaned as he could taste himself in the other's mouth. As Wolfram pulled away, Yuuri gasped in several breath of air as his heart began to slow its rapid thumping. Wolfram looked down into the sweat-covered face of his fiance.

"Are you sure about this Yuuri?" He combed his fingers through the damp dark strains. "Maybe we should stop. I do not want to hurt you."

Yuuri reached his hand under the pillow on the other side, pulled out a white tube, and pressed it into the blonde's hand. Wolfram frowned as he looked at the tube and then back at Yuuri. "What's this?"

Wolfram didn't think it was possible but Yuuri had turned several shades redder. "It's . . . it's lubricant we can use."

Wolfram smirked down at his blushing fiance. "So sure we would get this far, were you?"

"Not really, but it never hurts to be prepared, right." He turned his lust-filled onyx colored eyes upon the blonde. "I love you Wolfram and I meant what I said. I want this."

Unscrewing the top, Wolfram squeezed out a large amount and spread it over his fingers. Placing his finger at Yuuri's entrance, he let one finger circle the puckered opening slicking it before he thrust the digit into the tight ring of muscle. Yuuri bit his bottom lip as the stinging pain caused his eyes to water. Lowering his head, Wolfram closed his lips against those of his fiance and kissed him passionately. Wolfram moved the digit back and forth as the pain ceased and the pleasure began. Yuuri grunted in pain as a second finger and then a third finger was added. He would not wimp out because it hurt. If Wolfram was able to take the pain without whining surely he could do the same. After all, Wolfram was only using his fingers. If he cried because of that he could only imagine how wimpy he would be when the blonde used his cock. Soon, the pain ceased and it felt very good. He could feel his cock hardening once again with each thrust. His body began to tingle as he wanted more of something but he could not figure out what it is. He nearly cried out in dismay as the fingers were removed.

He stared at Wolfram through sweat-dampened hair as the blonde squeezed more lubricant into his palm and then spread it along the length of his hard cock. He positioned the head of his arousal at the puckered entrance as Wolfram stared into the gentle loving eyes of his dark hair lover. "Are you ready Yuuri?"

Yuuri felt his heart melt at the smile that appeared on Wolfram face. It was a smile that he wanted to see for the rest of his life. He nodded yes and kept his eyes locked onto the emerald ones of the blonde. Yuuri cried out as Wolfram forced the throbbing piece of hard flesh into his tight entrance. He bit his bottom lip to hold back his cries as he felt as though he was being ripped in two.

At the first breech of his fiance's innocence, Wolfram kept going until he was buried to the hilt inside the other. He remained still giving Yuuri time to get use to the feel of being filled. He looked into the other's face and smiled softly as tears trickled out from under Yuuri's closed eyes. "It will be all right in a few minutes." Wolfram leaned down and licked the salty tears from Yuuri's cheeks.

And true to his word, the pain quickly became nothing more than a dull throb and soon even that small amount of pain disappeared as pleasure began to consume him. Yuuri groaned as he felt the hard flesh pulsing inside of him. He opened his eyes and Wolfram smiled at the lust burning in those dark pools. Yuuri whimpered as he grinded his groin against Wolfram's letting him know he was ready. Wolfram smiled at the eagerness of his lover as he slowly began to move in and out.

The pleasure was like nothing Yuuri could have imagined. He felt as though his blood was hot molten lava moving through his veins. He couldn't believe this pleasure is what he has been denying Wolfram and himself all this time. _'Is this what you felt Wolfram the night we made love? It's so indescribable. I will never deny you this pleasure ever again.' _He wrapped his legs around Wolfram's waist as he thrust himself upward onto the throbbing length.

"Mmm . . . more . . . Wolf-ram . . . more please," groaned Yuuri. He wrapped his arms around his blonde lover's neck. Wolfram wrapped his arms around Yuuri's waist and pulled him up into a sitting position on his lap. "Oh fuck!" Yuuri cried out as Wolfram's hard cock seemed to go deeper into his body hitting a certain spot inside of him that caused him to see stars. "Do that again."

Wolfram smirked. "As you command, my king." He began to thrust his hips upward striking Yuuri's prostate every time. His tongue darted out tasting the salty skin leaving a wet trail down Yuuri's neck. Yuuri was sure he would have shivered if it wasn't for the extreme heat coursing through his body. Sweat dripped and glistened on their bodies as their thrusting became frenzied.

Yuuri groaned as he braced his knees against the mattress and grinded himself onto the hard flesh wanting it to go even deeper. Then he rose up and slammed himself repeatedly onto Wolfram's cock as the blonde snapped his hips upward to meet the downward thrusts of the double black. Wolfram could feel heat pool in the pit of his stomach as he felt himself coming close to his climax.

Yuuri felt as though all his blood drained from his body to pool into his stomach. This was incredible. He had never felt anything like this when he was with Melinda. None of the books he read ever mentioned this wonderful sensation. Suddenly the blood moved from his stomach down to his hard cock. Precum leaked from the purple head as Yuuri grabbed his cock stroking it. He was going to explode if he did not get relief and soon. Wolfram quickly knocked his hand out of the way, and gripped the hard flesh himself stroking it in time with every thrust. Yuuri groaned as he was getting close.

Suddenly like a dam bursting, Yuuri cried out in bliss as his essence spewed over his and Wolfram's stomach. Not long afterwards, Wolfram's body stiffened as his seeds flowed into his fiance's body. Once Wolfram was sure he was finished, they collapsed against the bed as Wolfram removed his softening cock from Yuuri's body.

Wolfram removed his weight from Yuuri to lie beside him and pulled his lover into a hug. As their heavy breathing began to slow, Wolfram kissed his fiance on the forehead and smiled at him. "Well, how was your first time?"

"It was . . . was incredible," Yuuri said panting. "I have never felt anything like this before."

"I'm glad to hear it," he whispered into the double black's ear. Yuuri shivered as the blonde's warm breath tickled his ear. "Because we get to do this all night."

"I can live with that." Yuuri pulled the cover over their heads as they began to make love throughout the night.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do I make any money. All rights and whatnots belong solely to the original author.

Chapter 33

The next morning Wolfram awakened to the warmth of arms wrapped possessively around him. He tilted his head up and stared in awe into the peacefully sleeping face of his love. The blonde never dreamed that Yuuri would one day return his feelings. He definitely never thought the double black would willingly let himself be the bottom. Raising one hand, he lovingly brushed the dark bang out of Yuuri's face and gently stroked his beloved's cheek. Yuuri sighed as he unconsciously nuzzled his face into the warmth caressing his cheek.

Wolfram smiled as he carefully slipped out of his fiance's embrace. Making his way to the bathroom, he turned on the shower and stepped under the spray of warm water. Grabbing the soap, he began to lather himself all over. As he caressed and stroked his body, his mind strayed back to the night of lovemaking he and Yuuri shared. Wolfram groaned as he felt himself become hard thinking about how tight the inside of his fiance's body was as he pounded into him.

Although he was under warm water, a shiver went up his spine as he thought about how many times he had taken his fiance. Three times they came calling out the name of the other until they collapsed into a deep slumber from exhaustion. He would never forget this one night. The blonde began to wonder if Yuuri would let him take him again. It was something to ask when the double black wake up. The image of his love beneath him sent a wave of lust through his body. Slowly his hand moved down to wrap around his slick, soapy arousal. "Yuuri," he moaned as he imagined his hand was Yuuri's cute, tight backside and he was slowly thrusting into him. He leaned with his back against the wall as his hand moved in quick rapid strokes while his other hand moved down to his puckered entrance. He pushed one digit into his tight ass. He sighed as his soapy finger slipped inside of him. Wolfram whimpered as he thrust in another and nearly screamed as he brushed across his prostate. He felt every muscle in his body tightened. Again, he remembered how he turned Yuuri onto his stomach and pounded into that tight ass. Wolfram felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach to move to his throbbing cock. "Yuuri." He tightened his grip as he continued to stroke his length and finger fuck his anus. With one final jerk, he spilt his seeds over his hands. He leaned weakly against the wall and watched as his seeds were washed away down the drain. Feeling better after his release, he grabbed the soap and continued to wash himself.

Yuuri awakened a short while later to an empty cold bed. He sat up, stopping half way and groaned as a sharp pain blossomed from his rear to shoot up his spine. He was resting on his elbows as he waited for the pain to subside. Once the pain receded, he slowly sat up and looked around for Wolfram. He sighed in relief when the sharp pain became only a dull throb making it easier for him to move around. Just as he was about to call for the blonde he heard the shower. Smiling wickedly, he leaned across the bed picking up the phone. He dialed the number to the manager's office and asked if he could keep the room a little longer. Of course, he was willing to pay the extra cost. The manager happily (or as Yuuri guessed, greedily), agreed and he hung the phone up.

"Now, it's my turn," said Yuuri smiling lecherously. He leaped out of bed and hissed in pain as the sharp pain in his rear remind him to not make any unnecessarily difficult moves. Slowly, he limped to the bathroom as fast as he could before Wolfram was finished. He quietly slipped into the shower to stand behind Wolfram. He watched in silence as the blonde sensuously lathered his lovely body. He so wanted to lick every inch of that gorgeous body. But he decided against it for now. He just wanted to watch his fiance bathe. He licked his lips hungrily as his eyes followed the soapsuds as it trailed down Wolfram's slender sexy body.

Yuuri felt himself become hard as Wolfram bend over to wash his legs. He had to use ever ounce of his self-control to stop himself from thrusting into the pink puckered entrance that revealed itself to him. He did not want to hurt his fiance but the way Wolfram kept caressing and stroking his body was making it damn difficult to hold his restraints.

As Wolfram stood up Yuuri nearly groaned as those soft globes hid from his sight the inviting entrance. Oh well, it was not a complete lost. He will still get his chance. After ten years and several missed chances, he will finally be buried deep within the tight entrance of his fiance once again. And this time, there will be no interruptions. He watched hungrily as Wolfram took a soapy sponge and began to wash between those firm, silky globes. Yuuri felt his cock twitch in excitement as he nearly came after watching the sponge disappear between those perfect cheeks.

Yuuri took a deep breath to calm that raging beast that was threatening to break free and force his throbbing hard on into his fiance unprepared body. And he would never want Wolfram to experience any pain in their lovemaking. Once he was back in control, he wrapped his arms around Wolfram's waist pulling the blonde against the hard length of his body. Wolfram, of course, was not expecting to be jumped in the shower, shrieked as he felt something hard poke him in the lower part of his back. The soap and sponge dropped from his hand.

"Good morning, my pretty," said Yuuri huskily into Wolfram's ear. He placed a loving kissing on the other's cheek.

"Stupid wimp! Don't ever do that again," snapped Wolfram trying to turn around so he could glare at the double black but Yuuri held him firmly. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry," whispered Yuuri seductively in the other's ear. "And don't call me a wimp." He thrust his hardness against Wolfram's back and the blonde gasped at how hard Yuuri was. "As you can feel, I am anything but a wimp."

Wolfram groaned as he began to grind his backside against Yuuri's groin. Yuuri hissed as he tightened his hold around his fiance and thrust his hips against Wolfram's backside. He brought his head down and began to nibble on Wolfram's neck. The blonde moaned as he rested his head against Yuuri's shoulder tilting his head to the side to give Yuuri more access to his neck. He raised one hand and began to tweak one of Wolfram's pink pert nipples. The blonde shivered and moaned as he grinded his rear harder against the other's groin.

"Yuu-ri," groaned Wolfram. He gasped as Yuuri raised his other hand and began to tweak the other nipple. "Yuu-ri." It was becoming hotter than before in the room as the steam rose to hover in the air around them. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in the shower, Wolfram knew that his body would be covered in sweat. He turned to face Yuuri and pressed his lips hungrily against those of his fiance's. Their tongues fought for dominance with Yuuri coming out on top. His tongue delved deep tasting the sweet nectar that was the moist cavern of his lover's mouth.

Yuuri groaned as he pulled away to stare into the lust filled eyes of his blonde prince. "Mine." Was all he said as he pulled the blonde out from under the spray of the showerhead. Pinning Wolfram's body against the wall, he pressed his lips fiercely against those of the blonde. Yuuri had to taste more of that sweet essence that belonged to his blonde prince.

Wolfram gasped in several breath of much needed oxygen when Yuuri broke their kiss. He could only stare in a dazed lust at the double black. Yuuri picked up the soap Wolfram had dropped and began to lather his hands. Dropping the soap, he quickly turned Wolfram around to face the shower wall as his hand delved in-between those cute, soft globes. Wolfram moaned as Yuuri thrust one finger into his slightly tight entrance. After his activity from earlier there was hardly any pain. He gasped as a second digit was added and then a third.

Wolfram panted heavily as his fingers clawed at the slippery wall. He pushed back against the fingers wanting them to go deeper. "Yuu-ri," he panted. "M-more." His wet hair clung to his face as his hand moved down to grasp his aching length.

Yuuri quickly removed his fingers and began to lather his hardened length. Then he positioned himself at Wolfram's entrance and slide in with little resistance. Wolfram groan as he felt himself being filled. Yuuri gasped as the fleshy walls of Wolfram's inside tightened around his hard length. He nearly came from the wonderful sensation. "Wolf-ram," gasped Yuuri. "You . . . feel . . . so good." He took a deep breath before he began to move slowly in and out of the slender body. His pace started slow but as time went by; he began to thrust more rapidly into the other. He latched his lips onto the back of Wolfram's neck and kissed the wet skin. He quickened his thrusts as he nibbled along the other's collarbone. One hand slipped to Wolfram's front knocking his hand out of the way. Then Yuuri closed his hand around the blonde's length. Yuuri stroked in time with his thrusts as he felt Wolfram's body shiver beneath him.

Wolfram felt as though he would explode any minute. He raised one leg up and placed it on the side of the tub so the thrusts would go deeper. He cried out in pleasure as Yuuri hit that sensitive spot inside him causing Wolfram to see stars. The world was nothing but white as the double black hit his prostate every time he drove himself deep inside the other.

With one final thrust, Wolfram threw his head back howling in pleasure as his seeds erupted from the throbbing, swollen head of his cock. The thick white liquid flowed over Yuuri's hand and splattered against the wall. It took Yuuri two more thrusts before his essences flowed into his fiance's willing body. Yuuri leaned against Wolfram letting his breathing slow down. Yuuri quickly wrapped his arm around Wolfram's waist as the blonde's legs had become weak and could no longer hold him up.

After several heart thumping seconds, Yuuri moaned as his limp cock slipped out of Wolfram's body. He kissed the blonde on the back of his neck and sighed. "That was wonderful. I can't wait until we are married."

Wolfram turned around and kissed Yuuri soundly on the lips. "Neither can I. Then he remembered he had forgotten to ask Yuuri how he felt after last night. "What about you? How do you feel after letting me love you last night?"

Yuuri smirked. "Well, I was feeling sore but that went out the window when I came in here. I am happy and I feel absolutely wonderful." He pulled Wolfram into a hug. "I love you so much Wolfram and once we are married, I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you how much I love you."

Suddenly another thought came to the blonde. Wolfram pulled out of Yuuri's embrace taking a step back and frowned as he stared into the dark onyx colored eyes of his love. The double black frowned as he began to wonder what put that frown on his lover's beautiful face. "Yuuri, do you," he began to ask hesitantly, "do you think you will ever let me make love to you again?"

Yuuri thought for a moment before a smile spread across his face. "It felt incredible when you were inside me. I have never felt anything like I did with you last night. SO, I my answer will have to be a definite yes."

Wolfram flung himself into Yuuri's arms and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Yuuri."

"And I shall forever love only you."

Then Wolfram sighed. "I guess we should get ready to leave."

"Not so fast," said Yuuri tightening his grip around Wolfram's waist. "I have already talked to the manager and we can stay until noon today."

Wolfram smirked. "You are such a pervert."

"Yes, but I'm your pervert." He smirked wickedly at the blonde. "And now, I am going to do something that I have been dying to do every since we found you."

"And what might that be, Your Majesty," the blonde said saucily. He raised one hand a twirled a strand of black hair around his fingers seductively.

"I am going to take you back to bed and lick every inch of your deliciously devilish body."

Wolfram's cheeks turned a dark shade of red as Yuuri lifted the blonde into his arms and carried him back to the bed where Yuuri did exactly what he said he would do. And afterwards, he slowly made love to his fiance.

xxxxx

It was after midday when Yuuri and Wolfram stepped through the door of his parent's home. Dominique was coming downstairs when she saw her daddy.

"Daddy!" yelled the girl running to him. Wolfram knelt down and scooped the child up into his arms kissing his daughter on the cheek.

Just then, Yuu rushed out of the kitchen to glare at his parents. "Where have you two been all night?" demanded the boy with his arms crossed over his little chest. "I became worried when you didn't return home."

A dark blush stained the blonde's cheeks. "Well, I . . . I mean, we, uh," stammered Wolfram. He can't tell his children that he and Yuuri spent all night and half the day ravishing each other like two wild animals in heat. "We had a lot to discuss and we uh . . ."

"And it took you all night and half of the day to discuss this whatever?" Yuu stared at his fathers skeptically.

"Well, your father and I had a lot to talk about," said Yuuri kneeling in front of the boy. "You may not like it but I am your father as well and I do want us to be a real family."

"What do you mean by 'us being a real family ?" Yuu stared at his parents suspiciously.

"It was nothing," said Wolfram trying not to let Yuu know about the engagement yet. Yuu seemed to be warming up to his other father and Wolfram did not want to tell him about the engagement just yet. He was sure that the news would cause Yuu to become angry and ruin the new fragile bond that was forming between Yuu and Yuuri.

"Are you hiding something from me?"

Just then, Jennifer stepped out of the kitchen to see where her little helper had gone. "Yu-chan. Wolf-chan. You're back," she said hugging both young men. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"Not yet, Wolfram wanted to come home and have lunch with the children," said Yuuri.

Jennifer giggled as she did not missed how wrinkled their clothing was. "Well go on upstairs and change. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes." Then she turned to the children. "I need help in the kitchen. would you and Yuu like to come help me?"

"Yes," cheered Dominique happily. As she squirmed out of her daddy's arms, she went to her grandmother taking her hand. "Come on brother Yuu."

Yuu stood for a second longer glaring at his fathers suspiciously before giving up and going into the kitchen to help. After lunch, Dominique whispered something to Yuuri and he told Wolfram that he would take the children out shopping. Jennifer went also because she needed something else for the night's dinner. With the house empty of its occupants, Wolfram decided he would take a nap.

Since this was their last night on Earth Jennifer had prepared a special farewell dinner for her youngest. She invited Shori and his wife and Murata, who would be spending the night.

That night everyone was having a wonderful time. Murata watched the interaction between Yuuri and Yuu. He was amazed at how the boy seemed to have calmed down around his other father. Oh, he knows the boy still holds some animosity towards Yuuri, but it seems that there is hope at the end of this dark cloud.

Now, if only he knew the reason why Count Drakko's chevalier was in Shin Makoku and why he was talking to Yuu? He could ask the boy but he was sure Yuu would not tell him. He just wished he could shake this feeling of dread that has come over him since they will be returning home tomorrow. He was sure that if they existed on Earth a flock of 'Bad Omen Birds' would be settled on the rooftop of the house squawking out bad omen.

Once the meal was completed. Wolfram watched as Dominique whispered something to Yuuri and giggled mysteriously. When the child noticed her daddy watching, she quickly glanced away from him. Wolfram narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What was that about?" Wolfram asked leaning close to Yuuri.

"It was nothing," said Yuuri shrugging his shoulder.

Wolfram did not believe him. They were up to something. In fact, everyone has been acting weird all night. "You're up to something. Where did you and the children go today?"

"Just out to the store." Yuuri shrugged his shoulders. "It was no big deal."

But before Wolfram could say anything else, Dominique, Yuu and Jennifer excused themselves from the table and hurried into the kitchen. Wolfram frowned as he watched his children disappear into the kitchen with his soon-to-be mother-in-law. No more than a minute later, they came out carrying a large square Birthday cake with white frosting and candid confetti sprinkled over it. Happy Birthday Wolfram was written in green frosting on the cake. And in the center of the cake was a candle shaped liked the number 23. The flame flickered on the candle as the children carried the cake. Then everyone burst out in singing Happy Birthday to Wolfram. The blonde prince was shocked as he watched his children place the cake in front of him.

Yuuri smiled. The look on his fiance's face was priceless. "I bet you thought we had forgotten."

Actually he did. With everything that was going on, like his family finding him, Yuu's attack on his father, Yuuri's proposal, and Yuu's disappearance, Wolfram had forgotten about his birthday also. "I can't believe you guys remembered with everything that has been happening."

"Ni-ni and I would never forget your birthday," said Yuu hugging his father. "Happy Birthday father."

"Happy Birthday daddy," said Dominique wrapping her arms around his neck.

Then he let go of his children to look at the cake. A frown of puzzlement marred his pretty face. "Why is this candle on the cake. That is not my age."

"I know but it would be inappropriate to ask you how old you are," said Jennifer smiling. "So, I just made a guess at how old you are just by looking at you. Since you and Yuu-chan look as though you are in your twenties. I picked out the number twenty three. Or if that explanation doesn't suit you let's just say this is how old you would be if you were human. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind at all," Wolfram said smiling. "Thank you all."

"Blow out the candle," said Dominique.

"Don't forget to make a wish," said Murata.

_'My wish has already come true,' _thought Wolfram smiling as he gazed upon his family and friends. So he closed his eyes, made his wish and blew out the candle. Everyone clapped and then congratulated the blonde. Yuuri stood up and went into the kitchen. A few seconds later, he returned with an armful of presents that were hidden from Wolfram so as not to spoil the surprise.

After all the presents were opened and the cake was half gone, everyone sat in the living room and began to chat. Yuuri wanted a little time to himself. He quietly stood up and went outside to sit in one of the lawn chairs in the backyard. A second later, Murata came outside to join him. Sitting beside his friend, he stared up at the full moon.

"So, how has things being going?" asked the Great Sage.

"It's a dream finally coming true for me," Yuuri said smiling as he stared up into the starry night sky. "I didn't think I could be so happy but I am. Once we return home and Wolfram and I are married, my life will be complete." He turned to face his friend. "Thank you for always being there for me."

"You are very welcome, my friend." The two double black stared up at the night sky. They let the peacefulness of the night settle between them for a moment before the Great Sage spoke up.

"So, how are things going between you and your son?" Murata turned his gaze away from the sky the stare at his friend.

"It was rough in the beginning but afterwards everything just sort of fell into place. I know he's still a bit angry with me but I think that with time and understand Yuu will finally accept me." He chuckled softly to himself. "At least he has stopped calling me **_'that man'_**. It's a start, right."

"Well, that's good to hear," said Murata smiling at his friend. "I hope everything turns out all right for you in the end."

A smile spread across Yuuri's face as he turned to his friend. "I know they will."

Suddenly Wolfram walked out of the house to join them. "Here you two are?" Yuuri stood up and took Wolfram into his arms kissing him lovingly.

"Did you need something?"

"Well, your mother is about to take some pictures and she sent me out to find you two," said Wolfram.

Yuuri groaned as he placed his forehead against Wolfram's shoulder. His mother was a shutterbug when it comes to taking pictures. "She will probably take enough pictures to fill out an entire photo album."

"It's not that bad, Shibuya," said the Great Sage standing up. "She just wants to capture the happy moments in your lives so you will have something to remember them by."

Yuuri's head snapped up as he glared at his friend. "Capturing the moment is one thing, but taking pictures of your son while he is asleep and drooling on his pillow, and then showing it to a group of your female friends is another thing entirely."

Suddenly both Wolfram and Murata burst out laughing as Yuuri's cheeks turned a nice dark shade of red from embarrassment.

"That's not funny," pouted Yuuri. "For three years afterwards, whenever they saw me, they called me Drooly Chin until I turned ten."

"You're right," said Wolfram trying to stop himself from laughing. "It is not funny."

"It's not," said Murata smiling. "It's hilarious." Then the two burst out laughing again.

Yuuri grumbled something unintelligible and stomped back into the house followed by a laughing Wolfram and Murata.

xxxxx

The next morning Wolfram, Dominique, Yuu, Murata, Yuuri, his parents and brother and his wife were standing around the kiddy pool out in the backyard. Jennifer hugged both Dominique and Yuu and handed them each a Ziploc bag filled with cookies. "Make sure you take care of your fathers," said Jennifer raking her fingers through Yuu's hair. Then the boy went to his grandfather and hugged Shoma tightly.

"It has been a joy to meet you my grandson," said Shoma ruffling the boy's hair as a smile spread across his face.

Yuu turned away mumbling under his breath as his cheeks sported a nice shade of pink. A small smile touched the corner of his lips as he went to stand near the pool.

"And Yuu-chan, please make sure you come back to visit." Jennifer said half heartedly scolding his child. She pulled him into her arms holding him tight.

"I will," said Yuuri smiling returning her hug. "Promise." Then he leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I will come back to get you, dad and Shori to help out with the wedding preparations."

"You and Wolfie do plan on telling Yuu, right?"

"Don't worry. We will tell him. I just wanted him to have a good time here first before I break the news to him."

"I'm sure everything will work out," said Jennifer kissing her son on the forehead.

"I hope so," said Yuuri. Then he went to say good bye to his father, brother and sister-in-law.

Once the good byes were all said, Yuuri along with his family and Murata stepped into the kiddy pool. They each held plastic bags with all the stuffed toys they bought at Disney Land and other souvenirs.

"Well, I'll see you later," said Yuuri.

"Take care of yourself brat," Shori told his nephew.

The boy snorted while rolling his eyes at his uncle. Yuuri chuckled as he raked his fingers through his son's hair. Suddenly the water churned and swelled as it swirled around the young demon family and the Great Sage transporting them back to Shin Makoku.

xxxxx

Inside the dark foreboding castle that was home to Count Drakko, the dark Count sat at small square table covered with a silk white tablecloth eating a late lunch. An insidious lecherous smile spread across his effeminate face as his mind wandered to the day he would have the lovely Wolfram as his mate and all of Shin Makoku to rule. Everything was ready for when Yuu would deliver the Demon King to him. Now all he had to do was wait for them to return from that strange world the young king was raised on.

Suddenly Nikolas, Siegmund and Sigfrid rushed into the room falling to their knees. "My Count," said Nikolas raising his head to stare into the crimson eyes of his master. "A message arrived from Gustav."

"I see," Drakko said picking up a napkin to delicately wipe his red lips. "What has he to report?"

"Yuu and his family returned from that other world about four days ago and . . ." He let his voice trail off not wanting to continue.

Drakko had raised his goblet of wine up to his lips to take a sip when he heard the hesitation in his Chevalier's voice. He frowned as he sat the goblet down to turn and give the other three his undivided attention. Drakko glance over at the other two and noticed that the scarlet hair twins were nervous about something. So, Drakko turned his icy glare back onto the blonde chevalier. "And what Nikolas!" He demanded slamming his fist against the table. "If I do not get an answer from one of you, I will make sure each of you will regret it. Now tell me what has happened?"

Siegmund sighed as he looked into the Count's eyes. "It seems we may have a small problem by the name Yuu Shibuya."


	34. Chapter 34

disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters of Kyo Karah Maoh. All rights and whatnots belong solely to the creator. And neither do I make any money from this story.

Chapter 34

As soon as the royal family stepped out of the fountain in Shinou's temple Ulrike, Conrad, Gwendal, and Derrick greeted them.

"Welcome home, Your Majesty and Your Eminence," said Ulrike smiling at the soaking wet group. "And welcome back Lord Wolfram."

"Thank you Ulrike," said Murata taking a towel and drying himself off. "Earth is really a nice place but there is no place like home."

"Welcome back your majesty," said Conrad handing his godson a towel.

"What have I told you about that," said Yuuri taking the towel and drying off. Conrad just smiled and handed towels to the others. Wolfram took two towels and began to dry Dominique off with one. Once she was dry, he proceeded to dry himself off.

"Well, I hope you all had a wonderful time," said Gwendal sounding grumpy. He glared at his young king. "You do realize that you are a day late."

Yuuri sighed. He thought the marriage would have mellowed out the stoic demon lord but it seemed to have had no affect on his personality. A deep frown marred Gwendal's handsome features. Yuuri hoped the elder man wasn't going to lecture him about promptness. Yes, he knew he was late by a day but he just couldn't help enjoying the wonderful time he had on Earth with his soon to be new family. Plus, the night he spent with Wolfram was well worth being late. He still gets goosebumps thinking about the incredible lovemaking they had shared.

"Yes, we did," said Yuuri smiling while answering Gwendal's question. "And to answer your question, yes I do realize that I am a day late in returning. You know the time difference here and on Earth always throws me off."

The elder man crossed his arms across his chest arching a brow at his young king unconvinced and grunted. "Whatever you say, your majesty."

"Don't be mad Uncle Gwenal," said Dominique running up to him hugging his leg. "We had a wonderful time there. Everything was so strange and loud. There were so many people there with black hair and black eyes. It was unbelievable. But we had a lot of fun. Look, we even brought gifts back for everyone." She held up the plastic bag of toys and was about to pull out some stuffed animals when Wolfram stopped her.

"Not now sweetheart, let's wait until we are in some dry clothes," said Wolfram.

She pouted as she released the animals. Then she turned to her other uncle. "Uncle Conrad, where are Roland and Rachel?" asked Dominique. "We have some presents for them too."

"They could not come. They had lessons to attend to." Conrad knelt down beside his niece patting her on the head. "And your Uncle Josak had to stay behind to make sure they did not skip class like they did before."

"So," said Derrick glancing at the bags curiously. "Is there anything in there for me?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he reached into the bag he was holding and pulled out a camera. "Here, this is what Yuuri calls a camera. It creates, uh . . . What was it you called it Yuuri?"

"Still pictures," said Yuuri.

"Yeah, that's right. Still pictures."

"What are these still pictures?"

"They are like colorful, shiny paintings of whoever you aim it at." It's the only way Wolfram knew of how to describe what the pictures are to his friend.

"Really." The eyes of the red head inventor lit up with enthusiasm. To Gwendal the look in the man's eyes was more like insanity. He is after all a Karebelnikoff. Insanity seems to run rampant in that family.

"Not only that but it does this as well." Wolfram took the camera and aimed it at his brothers. Suddenly an image of the two of them appeared in the back of the camera. Derrick's eyes widened in amazement as the tiny images of the men moved as they moved.

"It's a living painting," gasped Derrick. "My cousin and I must see how this works."

"Yes, I had a feeling that you would," said the Great Sage laughing. "Which is why I told Shibuya he should get that for you?"

"Thank you, your majesty." Derrick could not keep his eyes off the camera.

"You're very welcome," said Yuuri.

"Well, we should get you back to the castle so you can change into some dry clothes," said Gwendal.

"You guys go on ahead," said Murata. "I'll be by later on."

"Okay," said Yuuri.

Conrad and Gwendal led the royal family outside to the courtyard where a carriage was waiting for them. Once everyone was inside the carriage or riding on horseback, the royal entourage headed back to Blood Pledge Castle.

xxxxx

After changing into some dry clothes, Yuuri thought for sure Gwendal would let him have the day off but it didn't quite work out like he had wanted.

"You want the day off," the elder demon said arching a dark brow. "You have had the entire month off. It is now time for work." He led his young king around the desk and plopped him down in his chair.

Yuuri groaned as he stared at three large stacks of paper he would have to sign. "Weren't you suppose to have taken care of all of this while I was away on vacation?"

"I did," said Gwendal smirking. "This is your work for today. Since you deemed it necessary to not return on time, this stack here," the elder man rested his hand on one of the large stack of documents, "is what should have been done yesterday while the other two are for today."

Yuuri's eyes nearly popped out of his head._ 'You've got to be kidding me.' _"But Gwendal . . ."

"No!" Was the curt reply before the double black could say anymore.

"Please big brother-in-law," Yuuri said staring up at the other man with large round pleading eyes.

"Obviously you have mistaken me for Conrad," snorted Gwendal as he took a document off the top of one of the piles and placed it before the young king. "Now sign."

Yuuri sighed, picked up his quill and began to sign his name. He glanced at the elder man from the corner of his eyes. "You enjoy torturing me with all this paperwork, don't you."

Gwendal smirked. "Whatever gave you that idea." He removed the signed document and replaced it with another one.

xxxxx

While Yuuri was working in his office, Wolfram decided to have a little chat with his son. He walked into Yuu's room to find the boy stretched out across the bed. "Don't tell me you're tired already," smirked Wolfram walking into the room closing the door behind him.

"Father," Yuu quickly sat up.

Wolfram sat on the bed beside him and gave his son a hug. "So, did you enjoy your visit to Earth?"

"Well, I have to say that I did." A smile touched the corner of the boy's mouth. "That world he came from was scary but amazing."

"I know," said Wolfram smiling. "When I first went their in search of one of the forbidden boxes, I was struck speechless at how tall the buildings were. Then there were all the strange and wonderous inventions. And then there were the people. I felt like a tiny minnow swimming in a sea of double blacks. I had never in my life so many people with black hair and black eyes. My whole experience there was overwhelming."

Yuu giggled. "I felt the same way when we first went out shopping to buy me some clothes." They sat in silence for a while before Wolfram spoke again.

"So, before Dominique and I arrived, did you and Yuuri have a good time?"

Yuu shrugged his small shoulders and stared down at his feet. "It was okay. He showed me around the city. He took me to this place where a lot of children went to play these things called vide-o games."

"Oh and did you and Yuuri play?"

"Yeah, we played this game called Pac man," said Yuu remembering how much fun he had playing the game. "It was a lot of fun. We both played to see who would get the most points. I won and the owner put my name in the machine as having the highest score."

"I am happy to see you and Yuuri are getting along so well," said Wolfram combing his fingers through the boy's black hair. "I haven't heard you once get angry with him or call him **_'that man' _**either."

"Well, I guess I might have been a little too hard on him." Yuu began to twist the fabric of his pants into a knot. "But I still don't like him for what he did to you."

Wolfram smiled as a blush tinted the boy's cheeks a soft pink. "Well I'm still glad that you are giving him a chance even if it is a small one."

Yuu smiled as he leaned against his father resting his head against the elder demon's shoulder. "I don't want to see you sad anymore."

Wolfram wrapped his arms around his son's shoulder and kissed him on the top of his head. Then he asked Yuu something he had wanted to ask for a while. "Yuu, where were you after the fire ravaged Avalon Forest?" Wolfram felt the boy stiffened in his arms. "At first, I thought you were dead but if not for Dominique, I would have continued to think you were dead. So, where were you?"

Yuu sighed as he sat up staring at his hands clasped together and resting in his lap. "Well, after you ran off to be with . . . hi-with Yuuri, I just became so angry and went to the Yoh Mountains near Dragoon. I stayed there and thought about everything that happened since . . . Yuuri arrived in Americus."

Wolfram silently sighed to himself as Yuu still had trouble accepting Yuuri as his father or even wanting to say his name. At least there was no anger or disgust in his voice when he mentioned his father's name. "Yuu try to understand your father. Yes, he did hurt me but now that I am older . . . " Before Wolfram could say anything more, Yuu stopped him.

"Please don't start with the he was too young thing again. I know that by demon standards even by human standard he was too young to marry. But it does not excuse or explains his cruel behavior toward you." Yuu sighed heavily. "While on Earth I learned that fifteen year olds do go out on dates. I mean even in their history some girls that was his age were married off to older men. I know that it was ancient history but why should his age have mattered. He had taken on the responsibility of being ruler of an entire country. Why should he feel that he was too young to be engaged to you?" Then Yuu turned to stare his father in the eyes. "But what I don't understand is why he just didn't annul your engagement when he found out what a slap to the left cheek meant. It couldn't have been to protect your honor. You two had just met. You didn't even like him, not to mention you did insult his mother."

Wolfram groaned in embarrassment as he remembered the awful things he called Yuuri's mother when the double black first arrived in Shin Makoku.

"So why didn't he break it off then. I'm sure everyone would have understood."

"Well, that is something you will have to ask your father."

Yuu was about to say something else when he saw a tiny black bird with shimmering yellow eyes perched in the window watching him. Gustav wanted to talk to him. Feigning tiredness, the boy stretched his arms over his head yawning. "Well, I'm a little tired. I think I'll take a little nap."

"Are you sure?" asked Wolfram frowning at the abrupt way they ended their talk. "It's not even noon yet."

"I'm sure."

"Very well." Wolfram stood up and leaned down to kiss the top of his son's head. "Have a good nap." Then he walked out of the room.

Yuu quickly jumped to his feet and rummaged through his drawers pulling out an old faded blue cloak. Wrapping it around himself, he rushed over to the window and climbed down a trellis that was covered in flowering vines. Since his room faced the garden, there weren't any guards to see him climbing out the window. However, the boy knew he still had to be careful because the guards did patrol the gardens. As his feet touched the ground, he made a break for the secret exit in the garden.

xxxxx

After sneaking out of the palace, Yuu made his way through the back alleys to a rundown section of the village. He came upon a filthy old inn called the Crow's Toes and went inside. There were only a handful of people quietly sitting at the tables. They stared at the boy curiously for only a second before they went back to what they were doing. Yuu made his way up the creaky old stairs and knocked on the third door down the hallway.

"Come in," said the voice on the other side of the door.

Yuu opened the door and walked inside. The room was nothing to look at or to remember. It had a bed and a small dresser in the corner. Gustav was sitting at a table with the window opened watching a group of street urchins play in the back alley.

"Why are you staying in this dump?" asked the boy. "I would have thought you to be held up in the best inn in all of Shin Makoku." He smirked at the brown hair chevalier.

"I have to keep a low profile. We wouldn't want any of your uncles or that Sage to know that I am here." He continued to stare out the window.

Yuu shrugged his shoulders and was about to ask Gustav something when the older man spoke.

"So," the elder chevalier said without looking at the boy. "You and your family have finally returned." Then he turned away from the window to look at Yuu. "How was your little trip?"

"It was fine," said Yuu closing the door behind him. He walked into the room and took a seat across from the elder chevalier. "The world Yuuri comes from is amazing." Yuu excitedly began to tell the elder man everything he saw while visiting the other world.

Gustav sat there and listened as the boy chattered on and on about his trip. He arched a brow as he noticed that the usual hostility in the boy's voice was gone. Yuu noticed the expression on the elder man's face and ceased his chattering.

"What is it?" asked Yuu. "Is something wrong?"

He crossed one leg over the other and placed his elbow on the table. Then he rested his chin against his hand. "I noticed something. You don't seem to be angry with your other father anymore."

Yuu became flustered as he tried to explain but the other would not have it. "In fact, you have said his name about half a dozen times and not once did I hear any disgust or anger in your voice." Then he smirked at the boy. "If I didn't know any better I would believe that you actually like him."

"That's not true," the boy said still flustered. "That's not it at all. I was just . . . I mean I was . . ."

"You were what?" Gustav asked.

"It's not what you think." Yuu bolted to his feet. "You were the one who said I should pretend to like him in order to get close to him."

"That's right, pretend to like him not really like him." Gustav stood up and cupped the boy's face. "You're not having second thoughts about this are you Yuu?"

"Of course not," said Yuu backing away nervously. "I said I would do it and I will. I-I should go. Father may come to check on me and find me gone." Without waiting for Gustav to dismiss him Yuu ran out of the room and out of the inn.

"Oh dear, it seems we may have a problem."

xxxxx

Yuu made it back to his room before anyone knew he was gone. Tossing his cloak on the bed, he dived onto the thick comforter and buried his face into its softness. He stretched out on his bed staring up at the ceiling. Yuu sighed as he thought about what Gustav said._ 'If I didn't know any better I would believe that you actually like him.' _The older chevalier was wrong. He did not like Yuuri. Yuu scowled. He hated the man for what he did to his father, right. He turned on his side and began to nibble anxiously at his thumbnail.

Then he thought about the month he spent with Yuuri on Earth going to that huge store that he called a mall. Then they went fishing, to the arcade, to the playground and then it was that wonderful mind blowing trip to Dizney land. Maybe, he was softening up to his other parent. Suddenly a sharp pain shot through Yuu's chest forcing him to curl up in a ball. The boy clutched the area over his heart gasping for breath as sweat trickled down his face. He laid there whimpering and frozen in pain. The attack lasted for five minutes before the pain finally receded and the boy was finally able to uncurl his body. He sighed in relief and was about to fall asleep when he felt someone's presence in his room.

Bolting up, he stared around the room and gasped in shock. Sitting quietly in the shadows was the Great Sage. "You seemed to be in some pain," said Murata. "Are you all right?"

Yuu became nervous. He never did like the Great Sage. The man was too smart for his own good. "Uh . . . Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't anything serious."

"Are you sure? I'm sure Gisela would be more than happy to check you over."

"I said I was fine!" snapped the boy. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Well, Wolfram said he was worried about you when you all of a sudden cut your conversation about Yuuri off so suddenly. I just wanted to make sure you were all right?"

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Yuu was becoming agitated.

"I don't know but I'm glad I did," said Murata standing up and walking over to the boy. His dark eyes were hidden behind the ominous reflection of the light striking his glasses. "You were in great pain. I hope, little prince, that the pain you were in was not caused by something that will make your father cry. He placed a hand on top of Yuu's head and leaned down. The reflection in his glasses was gone to reveal a pair of happy smiling black eyes. "You have made Yuuri and Wolfram so happy with your gradual acceptance of your other father." Then he stood up straight and walked to the door. "You should know Yuu that we all have taken an oath to protect Yuuri at all cost." Murata opened the door, stood at its threshold, and said with his back still to the boy. "We would do the same for you. So, if there is anything you would like to talk about. I want you to know that I will always be here to listen if you cannot tell your family." Then he walked out closing the door behind him.

As the sound of the Great Sage's footsteps disappeared down the hall, Yuu released a breath he did not know he was holding. He fell back against the bed staring at the ceiling. _'Does he know that I am plotting something against Yuuri? No, can't be. I have been very careful not to give myself away.' _He turned on his side. _'No, I'm just imagining things. Maybe I will feel better after a nice nap.' _Yuu sighed letting his eyes drift close as he fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxx

It has been three weeks since Yuu and his family returned from Earth. And during his stay in the castle, for some reason Yuu would unconsciously seek out his other father wanting to be near him. No matter where Yuuri was inside the palace or outside the palace. Yuu would automatically find his double black father. He would sit in Yuuri's office for hours just watching him work. Feelings of warmth, he couldn't place, enveloped his heart whenever Yuuri would smile at him. He really enjoyed being with his father. It was a weird feeling for Yuu. He never thought that he would like being around his other father but he did. They would have lots of fun together.

Instead of doing his work, Yuuri and Yuu would sneak out of his office in the middle of day to go to the field and play catch. Or they would sneak away to a section of the garden where there was a large pond, and they would go swimming. Gwendal tried posting guards outside of Yuuri's office to keep the young king inside to finish his work. But alas, nothing he did could keep father and son trapped inside the office. They would always find a way to escape.

But Yuu's days wasn't always filled with happiness. Some days the boy would find himself in terrible pain. It was like someone was stabbing him in the heart with a million hot daggers. One time the pain was so bad, he did not get out of bed until noon. It took every ounce of his strength not to howl in pain when his father came to check on him to find out why he was still in bed. He didn't like lying to Wolfram but the boy could not let his father know that he was suffering from terrible attacks. He didn't know what to do about the pain. He couldn't go to Gisela because he knew the woman would tell his parents. He decided that if he had anymore of the heart crushing pain, he would talk to Gustav. Maybe the older chevalier could help him. Yuu raised his sleeve to reveal the insignia of Drakko's chevalier. He frowned as he stared at the double serpents coiling around a dagger. _'The insignia has always been invisible. I wonder why it is visible now?' _Perhaps he was having a reaction to being a chevalier. He would just have to wait and see.

It was the last night they would spend in Shin Makoku before going to Americus in the morning. Everyone was at dinner with the exception of Derrick and Anissina. The two inventors were still trying to see what made the camera work. But Cecilie had arrived in Shin Makoku earlier in the day. Since they would be taking her yacht to Americus in the morning.

Yuu, Dominique, Rachel and Roland were sitting at a small table for the children. The Weller twins watched in amusement as their cousin tried to get her brother to do something. "What's wrong?" asked Roland.

"I'm trying to get brother to give his present to his father but he is nervous," said Dominique.

"I am not," said Yuu as his cheeks turned red. He glanced over to his other father and quickly turned away as he felt his heart thumping against his chest. Or maybe, he was nervous.

"Is it what we did in art class today?" asked Rachel smiling at her cousin. "Then you should give it to him, Yuu. I know when we make something special for our fathers they always love it and they keep them too. They still have my work from when Roland and I started to write."

"Go ahead big brother," Dominique said nudging him in the side. "You did make it for him."

Yuu took a deep breath and got to his feet. He walked over to the adult's table and stood beside Yuuri.

"Is something wrong, Yuu?" asked Wolfram. Suddenly the conversations around the table stopped, as everyone wanted to see what would happen next.

"E-everything's fine, father," Yuu said nervously. "I . . . I just have something for . . . for you." He stared into Yuuri's dark curious eyes.

"Really, for me?" asked Yuuri a bit excited. "What is it?"

Yuu took a deep breath and clutched the paper tightly in his hand. "I-I made this for you in art class today," he mumbled handing the paper to Yuuri. The child's hand was shaking as Yuuri took the paper from his son.

Both Yuuri and Wolfram gasped. "Yuu, it's wonderful," said Wolfram smiling at his son.

"Yeah," said Yuuri. "You are way better than Wolfram."

"Wimp," snapped Wolfram slapping Yuuri across the back of the head.

Yuuri looked at his son smiling. "Thank you. I love it." He raked his fingers lovingly through his son's thick black hair. "I will get a frame and place it on my desk in the office."

Yuu smiled shyly as he kept his eyes on the floor.

"What is it?" asked Conrad.

Yuuri passed the paper to Cecile and the others gathered around to see. It was a sketch of Yuuri, Wolfram, Dominique and Yuu. Everyone was amazed at how talented the boy was. Yuu was flushed with embarrassment as everyone complimented him on how well he captured their images.

"I will treasure it always," said Yuuri smiling. Hearing that made Yuu very happy. He gave Yuuri a quick hug and rushed back to his seat. His head was lowered as he tried to hide the blush in his face.

Everyone smiled pleased with what they were witnessing. Father and son were finally bonding as they should have done. Before, Yuu would have spit venom like a snake if Yuuri tried to touch him. But now, the boy didn't flinch when Yuuri ran his fingers through the boy's hair. It made everyone happy to see Yuuri smiling again. It seemed that things were going right for the royal family. But then as the saying goes, all good things must end.

xxxxx

After dinner, Yuu went back to his room and quickly changed out of his clothes. He stretched out on his bed thinking about what happened during dinner. Both his parents were happy at the sketch he had made. Maybe, he has been wrong about Yuuri. Even Yuu knew that any other person would have turned him over their knee and strapped his rear until it was raw for the things he said. But not Yuuri. Instead, he just quietly took all the anger and rage Yuu had spewed out at him. Although he tried to explain the situation between he and his father. Not once did Yuuri become angry with him or try to force his presence on Yuu.

Yuu smiled as he turned on his side preparing to go to sleep. Tomorrow they would head to Americus for the celebration. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he was struck by a chest crushing pain. His heart felt as though it was about to burst. Clutching his chest, he laid there panting in terrible pain. Sweat covered his face as he bit down on his lip to hold back the scream of pain.

_'Someone . . . help . . . me.' _He curled up into a ball but the pain would not subside this time. His mouth opened but nothing came out as tears streamed from his eyes. He had to get up. Yuu stared down at the mark on his arm. It had turned a burning red against his skin. He touched the mark and drew his hand back with a hiss. It was like touching hot metal. He had to go to Gustav. He would know what is wrong. The boy rolled to the other side falling out of the bed hitting the floor with a thud. He crawled over to the window and pushed the shutters opened. With every ounce of strength he could muster up, he climbed down the trellis. Every step he took his body was riddled with pain. He could actually feel his heart pounding against his chest. He slowly made his way through the back alleys of the slum area until he arrived at the Crow's Toes.

Yuu burst through the front door gasping for breath. The place was empty but that did not matter to the boy. He slowly trudged up the stairs. The pain became unbearable as he fell to his knees and began to crawl to the chevalier's room. When Yuu made it to the room, he slowly pulled himself to his feet and pushed opened the door.

Gustav was sitting at the table sipping wine when Yuu burst into his room without knocking. He arched a dark brow as a smirk graced his lips. "Well Yuu, what brings you to my humble lodgings?"

"Pain," croaked the boy as he fell to his knees.

"Well, it is to be expected," said the older man sipping more of his wine. "Once you became a chevalier you swore to obey Count Drakko. And if I am not mistaken, it was you who wanted to make King Yuuri suffer for what he did to your father."

Yuu felt something warm and sticky trickle down the corner of his mouth. Touching his lips, he looked at his hand and gasp as his fingers were covered in blood. He stared up at the other man confused. "I know . . . but I . . . I think I might have been . . . wrong."

"I see." The chevalier place his glass down and steepled his fingers together. "So, what you are saying is that your father's suffering was entirely his own fault?

"No, that's . . ."

"Of course that's what you are saying," said Gustav. "The fact that your father had to watch with a broken heart as his love flirted, danced and smiled at every pretty woman that looked his way while said love showed your father nothing but scorn and contempt. You are saying that Lord Wolfram brought it all on himself." Gustav shook his head in disgust as he glared at the boy. "So I take it you are happy and pleased with the fact that your father is going to marry that philanderer."

Suddenly Yuu's body stiffened. "What do you mean by that?"

"You don't know." Gustav leaned forward in his chair staring the boy in the eyes. "I find it hard to believe that Wolfram did not tell you of his decision." He frowned at the confused expression in Yuu's face. "You have spent an entire month with your fathers on the other world. You mean they did not once mention this to you."

"Tell me what?"

"King Yuuri proposed to Wolfram the night you started that fire in Avalon Forest, and Wolfram said yes."

"No," Yuu said hesitant. "He . . . he would . . . he would not be so foolish as to accept being engaged to him again. Not after all the heartache and pain he suffered."

"In fact, your father has given up his ambassadorship to Americus in order to come back to live in Shin Makoku as King Yuuri's husband," said Gustav.

"That's a lie. My father loves being the ambassador to Americus. It is his home." Tears began to fall from his eyes. "Dad died there protecting him . . . protecting us. He would not give up his life there."

Gustav smiled inwardly. _'Oh Yuu Yuu Yuu. You are so easy to manipulate. I almost hate doing it. Almost.' _"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but it is all true. All his memories with Captain Ellis will be forgotten as he begins his new life with King Yuuri." Gustav was quite pleased with himself as he could see the hurt burning in the boy's eyes. _'Now to add the icing on the cake.' _"Also, Yuuri doesn't want Wolfram to remember anything about Ellis. He plans on adopting your sister thus her name will no longer be Dominique Gilbit but Dominique Shibuya."

"No," Yuu said staring at the chevalier with horror-stricken tear soaked eyes. "He can't make Ni-ni forget about her own father."

"He can and he will. Once they are wedded Yuuri can do anything he wants to all three of you."

Nononono, he was not going to let that happen. After everything that Ellis did for them. He accepted Yuu as his own child. He loved Wolfram unconditionally even though he knew the blonde demon prince would never love him the same way. And what does his father do once he gets that useless wimp back; the blonde tries to wipe out the very existence of the man that took care of them for almost ten years. _'I was a fool for ever believing that I could trust that man.' _Well it's not going to happen that way. He was not going to let that bastard force them to give up their memories of Ellis.

Yuu could feel his anger building up inside of him threatening to explode. "I'll be damned if I let him make Ni-ni give up her father. She is a Gilbit. She is not his daughter. Of all the no good, rotten . . . and I can't imagine why father would agree to something so vile and mean." Then he turned those burning black orbs up to Gustav. The pain that riddled his body and the piercing pain in his heart began to fade. "You needn't worry about me. I will fulfill my part of the plan. I will bring Yuuri Shibuya to his knees before I am through with him." He stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "He will curse the day he ever messed with my family." The mark on his arm flashed a bright red before finally vanishing leaving the boy's skin blemish free.


	35. Chapter 35

disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do i make any money from this story. All rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creators.

Chapter 35

"He will curse the day he ever messed with my family." The mark on his arm flashed a bright red before finally vanishing leaving the boy's skin blemish free.

Yuu straightened his clothing and bowed to Gustav. "Forgive my transgression, I promise it will never happen again."

"It is all right," said Gustav walking over to the boy and resting a hand on his shoulder. "There was no harm done and the plan will still be a success."

Yuu walked into the room and stood ramrod straight in the center. Gustav closed the door and walked back to his table. "So tell me Yuu, what has been happening in the palace?" He sat down. "I have not seen you in almost six days."

"There isn't much to tell. Life inside the palace is quite boring. The tutors they have training me are so pathetic until it's not funny. I believe father neglected to tell the fools that I was in the advance class at the academy. They are teaching me the basic of water magic."

"I see." The older chevalier chuckled as he raised the glass up to his lips to take a sip. "So, they do not know how strong you truly are? That will be their downfall."

"No, but I believe that Sage might have an inkling to how strong I truly am."

"As I said, do not worry about the Great Sage. He maybe wise and lived many lifetimes, but he is not all knowing. Besides, it won't matter anyway."

"I don't understand." Then what Gustav was talking about hit him like a bolt of lightning. "Ah, that's right. The Introduction Ceremony will be taking place soon."

"In fact, it will be in a week's time," said Gustav. He stood up, walked over to the small dresser, and began to remove his clothing from the drawers. He placed the few clothing he brought with him on the bed. Then he reached beneath his bed pulling out a travel bag.

"We will be leaving out tomorrow."

Gustav nodded. "There will be a ship leaving here early in the morning going back to Americus." He folded and placed his clothing in the bag. "I must report back all that has happened to Count Drakko."

Yuu became nervous. "Will you . . . tell him about my . . . slip in judgment?"

"No, he probably already knows." He turned to face the boy. "But do not fret, young Yuu. As long as you haven't turned your back on the plan or him, I know he will not hold it against you." Gustav smirked as he saw the boy physically relax. "Now, you should be able to handle things from here on out without my help."

"Of course, I don't think anything earth shattering will happen before we meet again at the ceremony."

"I'm glad to hear that." Then he walked over to Yuu placing a hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it. "Remember Yuu, you have to continue as you have. Since they believe that you have begun accepting Yuu as your father you cannot revert back to loathing him."

"It's okay, Gustav," said Yuu looking the older man in the eyes. "I know what must be done. I am close to achieving my goal and if I have to I will sit in his lap coddling him to make my dream come true."

"Very good. Now, it's best that you get back to the palace. I don't want anyone noticing that you are gone."

Yuu smirked. "Everyone is asleep. I doubt if anyone knows that I have even left the palace. However, I see your point. Especially with that Great Sage lurking around." Yuu turned and walked toward the door leaving the older man to finish his packing.

xxxxx

After Yuu returned to his room, it took him awhile before he could sleep but he was finally able to drift off to sleep after tossing in his bed for an hour. However, his dreams were not sweet and peaceful. All night he dreamt of a twisted, dark, evil Yuuri laughing manically as he tortured his father and sister. He finally woke in tears after witnessing his father and sister begging him to save them. And save them, he will. He will not let his dark dreams come true for his family. He would make Yuuri pay for everything wrong he ever did to his father.

Yuu just laid their in bed. There was no way he would be able to go back to sleep after those terrible dreams. He stared up at the ceiling thinking about how stupid he was to believe anything that came out of that man's mouth. He laid there until the first rays of sunlight slowly peeked over the horizon. Sighing heavily, Yuu crawled out of bed grabbing his robe and towel. Since he was up Yuu decided to go ahead and take a bath. He dreaded what he would have to do once everyone was awake. The thought of actually letting that spineless, weak fool touch him made him shudder in disgust. Perhaps a nice bath will calm his nerves.

Once Yuu had removed his clothes, he noticed two black lines that seemed to coil around nothing on his arm. '_I wonder what this could be?' _He frowned as he stared at the marks closely. Was he imagining things or did those marks just moved a little bit up his arm. He continued to stare but nothing happened. Yuu sighed and went back washing himself. _'It's too early in the morning. I must be suffering from not getting enough sleep.'_

After his bath, Yuu got dressed and calmly walked down the hall. Soon, he came upon the King's bedroom. He was going to pass by but stopped as he heard his father's voice coming from the room. He thought it strange that there were no guards at the door. He shrugged his shoulders and placed his ear against the door.

**/Yuuri, when are we going to tell Yuu about our engagement?/ **Wolfram said from the other side of the door. **/I don't think he will be too happy to find out the day we are to be married./**

**/Well, he's starting to accept me slowly/ **said Yuuri. **/I just don't want anything to happen that will make him angry and set our growning relationship back./**

**/Yuuri, our son is very perceptive and I'm sorry to say hot-tempered like me. Do you really believe he will not be angry with you if we hold something as important as this from him?/**

**/Hey, why would he just be angry with me?/ **Yuu heard Yuuri whine from the other side of the door. **/You didn't tell him about the engagement either./**

**/True, but he loves me./ **Wolfram giggled softly.

**/Ouch, that was a low blow./ **Yuuri sighed. **/You're right though. How about we make an announcement at the Introduction Ceremony. That way we can tell Yuu and everyone at the same time./**

**/Are you sure Yuuri? I mean we told Dominique in private./**

Upon hearing this, Yuu yanked his head away from the door as though it had burned him. _'Ni-ni knew about this and didn't tell me. How could she keep this from me, her big brother?' _the boy clenched his hands into fists at his sides. _'That bastard! Has he already poisoned Ni-ni's mind? Is that why she is letting him change her name?' _ He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Yuuri speak again.

**/Everything will be fine. You will see./ **There was a long silence when Yuu heard moans coming from behind the door and then his father's voice.

**/No Yuuri . . . Not there! Uh . . . More . . . More . . . I love you Yuuri./ **Was his father s heavily panting voice.

**/I love you too, my Wolfram./ **Was Yuuri's husky reply.

Yuu pulled his ear away from the door in disgust. He wanted to burst into the room and tear Yuuri's head from his body but he could not. He had to follow the plan. _'There will be time enough for retribution.' _ The boy smiled evilly at the door. _'So enjoy yourself, Yuuri. For it will be the last taste of pleasure you will ever feel.' _Then he walked away from the door.

xxxxx

After breakfast, Yuu walked out to the garden and sat down staring at the flowers. He sighed as he watched several butterflies flutter around the flowers. He closed his eyes and let the cool breeze caress his face. Yuu wanted to be alone with his thoughts. During breakfast, he watched his father closely as the blonde sent little coy smiles to the double black. It took all his control not to leap up and try to slap some sense into his foolish father.

Yuu sighed again as he felt a slight tug at his heart. He raised his hand clutching the area over his heart. Several times, he had an urge to seek out his double black father but every time he would squash the feeling. It was almost noon and they would be leaving soon. Yuu stood up and was about to leave when he heard the voice of his cousin calling him.

"Yuu! Hey Yuu! Wait up!" called Roland. The boy stood before his dark hair cousin gasping in deep breaths of air.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" asked Yuu frowning.

"You ran out . . . after breakfast so . . . quickly . . . I-I didn't know where to look for you." Finally Roland was able to breath calmly. "I checked your room, the kitchen, everywhere but I could not find you."

"Well, now you found me. What's up?"

"Where did you go last night?" asked Roland.

Yuu stiffened as he narrowed his eyes at the boy. "What do you mean?"

"Well, last night I was on my way to the kitchen to get a drink of water when I heard a noise coming from your room." Roland sat down on the bench beside his cousin. "I peeped into your room and you were in terrible pain. I saw you fall out of the bed. At first, I thought you just had a bad dream and fell out of the bed. I was going to help you but you crawled over to the window and climbed out."

Yuu eyes widened in shock as he sat up straight glaring at the boy. "You didn't follow me, did you?"

"Of course I did. I mean. You were in pain. What were you doing in such a bad part of the city? Why did you go into that dirty, old building? Who did you see in there? When you came out. You were all right. What happened in there?"

"Nothing that concerns a nosey cousin," said Yuu narrowing his eyes at the boy. "Did you tell anyone?"

"Well, I was going to tell my father but . . ." Before Roland could finish, Yuu leaped from the bench grabbing the boy by his collar and lifting him to his feet.

"Listen to me you nosey little idiot, you will keep your mouth shut about what you saw last night." He began to shake Roland as though he was a rag doll.

"What is wrong with you," said Roland trying to remove the dark hair boy's hands from around his collar. "If you are in pain you should let someone know."

"Shut up!" Yuu began to tighten his grip around Roland's collar slowly choking the boy. "You will never tell anyone what you saw. Do you hear me? If you say one word you may find yourself missing a twin."

Roland froze as his blue eyes widen in horror. He stared into the furious black eyes of his cousin. "Are you . . . Are you threatening me?" The red hair boy asked frightened.

"I don't make threats. It's a promise. If you so much as breath one word about where I went last night to anyone. I swear that I will destroy your precious family. Do I make myself clear?"

Roland nodded his head in fear.

"Good. Now, get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind." Yuu tossed the boy to the ground and continued to glare at him. Roland quickly got to his feet and ran away.

"Remember what I told you!" Yuu yelled after the fleeing boy. Once Roland was gone, Yuu turned and walked out of the garden.

Not long after Yuu left, the Great Sage walked out of the bushes. "I am disappointed in you, Yuu. I was hoping that you would not force me to do what I must to make sure Yuuri is safe."

xxxxx

Murata arrived at Gwendal's door and knocked. When the door opened, he was relieved to see that Conrad was there as well.

"I'm glad you're here as well Conrad," said the young man. "I need to speak to you and lord von Voltaire about Yuu." He walked into the room and Conrad closed the door behind him.

"What about him?" asked Gwendal. "Is there some problem?"

"I'm afraid so." Murata took a seat in front of the desk. He sighed and began. "As you already know, Yuu has been seeing Count Drakko's chevalier, Gustav. Well, I was hoping that things would work out for Yuu and Yuuri but it seems that it was a lie."

"What do you mean?" asked Conrad taking a seat beside the Great Sage.

"I've followed Yuu a few times as he went to meet with the chevalier, Gustav." Murata took his glasses off and rubbed his tired eyes. "Unfortunately, Roland followed Yuu last night to the inn that Gustav is staying in and he confronted his cousin."

"What happened?" The brown hair knight was shocked to hear this. His little Roland always told him everything.

"It was not a pretty sight. Yuu threatened Roland by saying he will be missing his twin if he told on him."

"What!" Conrad bolted from his seat shocked. "He did what?"

"He blatantly told Roland that he would do something to his sister and to you and Josak as well."

Conrad plopped down in his chair in shock. He could not believe it. "Why? Why would he do something so awful?"

Murata sighed unhappily. "Children are sensitive people. Their feelings can get hurt easily. The smallest slight no matter how trivial can be hurtful to them."

"And Yuu is too intelligent for his own good," said Gwendal frowning deeper. "He's going to do something that will not only destroy Wolfram but himself as well."

"That's what I am afraid of," said Murata. "It's obvious the boy plan on doing something to Yuuri. But what, I have no clue."

"How was Roland?" Conrad turned to the Great Sage with sad brown eyes.

"He was terrified but I checked in on him before I came here. He was doing okay. He was shaking a little but he will get over it."

"I should go to him," said Conrad.

"Wait," said Murata. "Give him time to gather his wits about him. Don't try to pressure him into answering any questions. He is already scared."

Gwendal rested his head in his hand. "This is a nightmare. I can't believe he would do something so cruel to his cousin." The elder demon slammed his fist against his desk. "All the times I've seen them together . . ." He sighed defeated and looked at the Great Sage. "Was it all just an act, Your Eminence?"

"When we were on Earth I had a chance to watch Yuu and Yuuri secretly. They were so close. Yuu was truly happy with Yuuri. It seemed that the anger he harbored was slowly disappearing," Murata said putting his glasses back on. "Even once we returned, Yuu seemed to hold no ill will toward Shibuya."

"Dammit," said Conrad upset. "I was hoping that Yuu's calm behavior meant that he was accepting Yuuri as his father."

"As I said before, I believe Yuu was accepting Yuuri as his father but something happened last night to make him change his mind." The Great Sage raked his fingers through his hair sighing. "I just wish I knew what it was Gustav had said to him."

Gwendal frowned as more wrinkles appeared in his forehead. "This is going to tear Wolfram apart."

"We can't tell him or Yuuri," said Murata. "They would only confront Yuu about this and we don't know exactly what the boy has planned."

_'And I have a s inking feeling that whatever is going to happen will happen at the ceremony in Americus.'_

Both Conrad and Gwendal agreed. They did not relish the idea of telling Wolfram that his son was plotting to destroy his fiance. The blonde would be spitting fire.

"The best we can do is to keep a close eye on Yuuri." Murata got to his feet. "We can't let him out of our sight especially if Yuu is with him."

"Understood," said the two brothers. Then the Great Sage walked out of the room.

Conrad and Gwendal stood there feeling sad. Yes it was sad when the uncles had to protect their soon to be brother-in-law from his own child.

"I have to go," said Conrad walking out of the room to go check on his son.

xxxxx

It was late noon when everyone was finally on board Lady Cecilie's yacht heading to Americus. The voyage was awkward for the three men but it was stressful for poor Roland. The boy was terrified to go around Yuu. He stayed near his sister and kept her away from him as well. Yuu, however, was quite pleased with the fear he instilled in the blue eyes of his cousin. The boy smiled sinisterly as he stood at the bow of the ship as he stared out across the ocean.

Once they arrived in Americus, they were met by Eric and Corwyn.

"Welcome back," said silver hair monarch smiling.

"It's good to be back," said Derrick running to his friend hugging him tightly.

"I didn't mean you. You could have stayed in Shin Makoku." Eric thumped the red head on top of his head with his fist.

"One insane inventor in the castle is enough," grunted Gwendal. Everyone laughed.

"I'm glad to be back too," said Yuuri.

"I see you have brought Yuu as well," said Corwyn. "You had everyone worried there for a while."

"Yeah, but everything has been cleared up," said Yuu plastering a fake smile on his face.

"That's good," said Eric. "Come, let's get you all settled in your room. I'm sure Gunnar will be happy to see you Gunter. He could use some help with the decoration."

"It would be my pleasure to help out any way that I can," said Gunter holding a blue wicker basket with a sleeping Alexander inside.

"And who is this handsome young man?" asked Corwyn smiling as he stared into the basket at the sleeping infant.

"This is the newest member to our family," said Gwendal puffing out his chest. "This is Alexander von Voltaire."

"Congratulations," said Eric and Corwyn.

"You must be so pleased," said Eric.

"We are," said Gunter smiling lovingly at his husband. Gwendal just grunted and looked away as his cheeks turned red.

"Come, let's get you all settled in," said Eric.

That night during dinner, Gwendal, Conrad and Murata watched Yuu carefully. They could not believe how the boy was playing up to his parents. It made them sick to think that a child would intentionally hurt his parents.

Conrad looked on in sympathy at his son as he stayed close to his sister. The boy rarely let Dominique play with Rachel. Yuu has him so scared until he most likely believes that Yuu would hurt his sister because she was playing with Dominique. Although the others did not say anything, they did notice how Yuu and Roland never played with each other anymore. They also noticed how both boys tried to keep their sisters away from one another.

"Yuu," said Wolfram catching the boy's attention.

"Yes father," said the boy.

"Did something happen between you and Roland. I notice how you two don't play with each other anymore," said Wolfram.

"Yeah, I've noticed it too," said Josak looking from one boy to the other.

"It's not anything," said Roland looking down at his plate.

"But brother," Rachel was about to say but Roland silenced her.

"I said there is nothing wrong." He snapped.

"Roland!" Josak scolded the boy. "That is no way to talk to your sister. Now apologize."

"Yes father." Roland held his head down in shame. "I'm sorry Rachel."

"Yes Roland, that was quite mean of you to yell at your sister," Yuu said smiling at his cousin disgustingly sweet. Roland's head snapped up to stare into the eyes of other boy. "I mean. I would never in a million years yell at my sister. I mean something terrible could happen and you may not get the chance to say sorry."

Roland glared murderously at the double black boy. If looks could kill, Murata swears Yuu would be nothing but a smoldering pile of ashes.

"Besides, it's nothing really," said Yuu holding his smile as he ignored the murderous glare of the other boy and turned to face his father and Josak. "We just had a disagreement. You know how boys are. There is nothing to get overly excited about." Then he turned those cold black eyes on his cousin. "Right, Roland."

Roland felt a cold sweat trickle down his spine as he stared into those bottomless, empty cold onyx color eyes. "Yeah, right." Then he turned his attention back to his meal as he picked over the food.

Yuu just smirked and began eating his food again. The only ones to notice the tension between the two boys were his uncles and the Great Sage. Wolfram noticed the tension between the boys also but decided to ask Yuu about it later.

After dinner was finished, Eric suggested that they all turn in early since tomorrow would be a very busy day for them. It was the day of the Introduction Ceremony to introduce the delegates from the motherland of Shin Makoku to the others. But for Yuu, it was going to be the best day of his young life. It will be the day when he would finally make Yuuri suffer. '_At long last, I shall exact some re venge for all the pain and suffering you caused my father. So, be sure to make every moment count, Yuuri. Because your downfall is close at hand.'_' The boy laughed manically as he fell backwards onto the bed.


	36. Chapter 36

disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do i make any money from this story. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creator.

Chapter 36

It was midday when Gustav rode up to the palace of his lord and master. As he dismounted, the brown hair chevalier calmly made his way down the hallway and stopped before two gilded doors. Pushing the doors opened, he walked into Count Drakko's throne room and knelt before the effeminate Count.

"Ah Gustav, you have returned," Drakko said crossing one long leg over the other. "What news do you bring me?"

"All good news, my master," said Gustav bowing his head.

"Raise your head and speak. I am anxious to find out if I have lost my little puppet."

"On the contrary, he is more your little puppet than ever." The chevalier smirked. "It was rather embarrassingly easy the way I manipulated the foolish child. All I had to do was tell him about his father accepting King Yuuri's marriage proposal and he is yours once again."

"So, the plan will still proceed as is?" asked Nikolas walking out of the shadows to stand beside his comrade.

"Was there any doubt?"

"I must admit," said Siegmund as he and Sigfrid walked out of the shadows from the other side of the room to stand on Gustav's left side. "I was rather worried."

"Yes, after your last report stating that Yuu was having doubts about the plan. I was beginning to think that we would probably have to change the plan around a little," said Sigfrid.

"I was worried too," said Gustav smiling. "But as I have said, I have it all under control now. King Yuuri and the others shall arrive in Americus in three days. Yuu will be able to do his part."

"Are you sure he is willing to fight his uncles and his father?" asked Drakko resting his chin in his palm. "Remember, the boy loves Wolfram passionately. Are you sure he will be willing to fight him?"

"I have no doubt that the boy will try to knock his father unconscious so he does not participate in the fight." Gustav turned his attention back to Drakko. "The only thing that worries me is the others. They will interfere and that Great Sage. Yuu says that he believes the man may have an idea that he is up to something but he is not sure what it is."

"Well, you needn't worry about the legendary wise man or the others," said Nikolas smiling wickedly.

"Is it ready?" asked Siegmund.

"I finished it four days ago." The blonde held up a bright red crystal that shimmered in his hand. "Like an esoteric stone, this will weaken all the full-blooded demons. However, this little beauty is unstable."

"How so?" asked Sigfrid.

Nikolas tossed the crystal outside the opened window and there was an explosion. The noise sent the whole castle into a panic. Soldiers ran back and forth trying to find out if they were under attack. Siegmund went to the window and told the soldiers that they were not under attack and to go back to their duties.

"As you can see, it explodes if dropped," said Nikolas. "There is a difference though. While a full-blooded demon would feel the effects of the esoteric stone draining them of their powers immediately. This little beauty slowly weakens a demon without them knowing it. By the time they realize that they cannot summon their elements, it will be too late."

"That's fine but what about the humans?" asked Gustav.

Nikolas scoffed. "Please, humans against well trained chevaliers. They don't even figure into this."

"If worst comes to worst, Yuu can just freeze them inside a prison of ice," said Drakko smiling pleased at the crystal his chevalier had created. "How fast can you make enough crystal to weaken everyone that will be at the ceremony?"

"I already have enough," Nikolas smiled wickedly to his lord and master. "In fact, the crystals are already inside the palace."

"How did you manage that?" asked Sigfrid.

"It was simple enough. Gunnar von Christ is a very flamboyant decorator. I sent a spy to the palace as a merchant and the man drooled at the pretty bobbles. As we speak, the entire banquet hall will be covered from head to toe in these beautiful deadly crystals."

"I have another question," said Siegmund. "What about us? Won't these crystals of yours affect us as well?"

"Of course it will," smirked the blonde hair chevalier. "That is why we will be wearing this." He held up a silver broach with a blue crystal in it. "I have only made six since we will be the ones exposed to the other crystals longer than our men." He handed one to each of them.

"Who is the other one for?" asked Sigfrid.

"This is for Yuu."

"Would he need one? He does have human blood in his veins although it's not much," said Gustav.

"I don't know. Since his father is able to wield his powers even in human lands I think it would be best to be on the side of safety and give one to Yuu," said Nikolas.

"Is the chamber ready for our sacrifice?" The Count arched a delicate brow.

"Yes, my Count," said Siegmund.

"Good, now go and prepare yourselves," said Drakko smirking. "We have a party to attend."

xxxxx

The next day was the day of the party. Lords and ladies from both demon and the human kingdom began to arrive early. There were several activities that were held until the ceremony that night. Yuuri and Conrad had organized a baseball game since the double black was going to teach the game to his new friends in Americus. Gwendal had organized a knitting party with several of the ladies. Gwendal was even able to get his cousin, Frederic von Voltaire to join in by telling the other man that it is very helpful during stressful times. There were also outdoors tea parties for the ladies. Gunter organized a poetry reading where he read from his diary about the magnificence of King Yuuri. The children were put on a loose leash. They were left to play among themselves as long as they did not cause any trouble.

Except for Yuu, he stood at the window watching as his sister played with the other children. He sighed as he leaned out the window resting his arms on the sill. He smiled as his little sister turned to wave at him from the garden. "Come on out and play with us, big brother!" she yelled.

"Maybe later," he said waving back to her. The girl shrugged her shoulders and went back to playing with her friends.

"You should have gone with her," said a voice behind him. Yuu turned to see his father walking into the room.

"I thought you would have been outside with the others playing baseball," said Yuu smiling as he hugged his father.

Wolfram rolled his eyes as he combed his fingers through his son's soft black hair. "Nonsense. I have always thought that base ball was a silly game." He scoffed. "Grown men running around like chickens with their heads cut off. I mean really."

Yuu giggled. "So, what are you doing in here?"

"I just came to check up on you," said Wolfram. "I would have thought you would have been the first one out there playing baseball with Yuuri."

Yuu just shrugged his shoulders.

"Is something wrong, Yuu?" Wolfram sat down on the bed.

"No, why do you ask?" Yuu sat down beside his father.

"Well, I've notice at dinner last night that there was some tension between you and Roland. Did you two boys have a fight or something?"

"No. Like I said. We just had a difference of opinion." He smiled up at Wolfram. "It's nothing for you to worry about."

"If you're sure," said Wolfram combing the boy's hair back.

"I am positive," said Yuu hugging his father and smiling. "Come on; let's go see how the baseball game is going."

Wolfram groaned as Yuu pulled him to his feet and they left the palace to go watch the game.

xxxxx

It was night and finally time for the ceremony. The banquet hall was magnificent. It was decorated in purples, blacks and blues. It was also decorated with the red crystals Nikolas had secretly supplied. Everyone was awed at how the crystals seemed to shimmer.

As Eric stood up everyone fell silent. "I am so glad that you all were able to make it here tonight for this auspicious occasion. As you know, our ancestors had severed ties from the other side of the world because they did not want the hate and jealousy from the others to spoil the sanctuary of their new home.

But at long last, the hatred between the two races is almost nonexistent thanks to the new demon king. From what I have heard, many of the human countries have joined with the demon kingdom to form a peaceful alliance. And now our brethrens from across the sea has come here to join our two continents in a bond of everlasting friendship and peace. Lords and Ladies, may I introduce to you the 27th demon king of Shin Makoku, Yuuri Shibuya."

Everyone clapped and cheered as the young black hair man stood up.

"Thank you, your applauds are too kind. I thank you all for your hospitality. When Lady Flynn first told us that Wolfram was here on the other side, I was excited for two reasons. One, was because I wanted to see all that has been accomplished here since your ancestor's exodus from the other side. I must say I am truly awed by what I have seen. By putting away your petty jealousy, fear and suspicion, you have created the world that I have dreamt of where demons, humans and half demons can live in peace. Hopefully, in the not so distant future, I will accomplish my goal to unify the two races.

And for my second reason. It is the most important reason why I came. It was to find my long lost love." Yuuri turned to Wolfram and smiled lovingly at the blonde. "I was a fool for ever letting him get away from me the first time but I will not let that happen again. I am glad and honored that you all are here so you can witness this." He turned to smile at the audience. "I have proposed to Wolfram two times already. The first time was with the custom from Shin Makoku with a slap across the left cheek. Then I proposed to him in the way we do on the planet where I was born and raised. I gave him a diamond engagement ring. Now, I will do it in the way that it is done here in Americus." He turned back to face the blonde. Yuuri pulled out a gold wristband with half of a diamond on it and placed it on Wolfram's wrist. "Wolfram von Bielefeld Gilbit, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"It would be my honor and pleasure to marry you," said Wolfram smiling as he pulled out the other half of the bracelet and attached it to the other half locking it around his wrist. He stood up and threw his arms around Yuuri kissing him passionately.

Everyone cheered and clapped for the newly engaged couple. There was even a catcall from none other than Josak telling the two to get a room. Everyone was happy except for Yuu and the group from Dragoon. Murata watched them carefully as the effeminate Count stiffened in his seat. He turned to Yuu. The boy seemed not to show any emotion about the situation at all. He knew that Yuuri and Wolfram had not told the boy about the engagement in fear of him becoming angry. But the double black sage was not expecting the child's cool demeanor. Murata was beginning to wonder if the boy had already known about the engagement. He was brought out of his thoughts when the applauds died down and Wolfram along with Yuuri took their seats. Eric said one more thing and then the servants brought out the food.

xxxxx

After dinner, the tables were removed to make way for dancing. The musicians got into place and began to play. Everyone began to mingle. Yuuri and Wolfram were given congratulations for their engagement. While Gunnar and Gunter talked about the decorations. Cecilie was making herself at home between two handsome men and more began to gather around her. Murata, Conrad and Gwendal talk amongst themselves as they kept an eye not only on Yuuri but on Yuu as well. The boy was talking to Count Drakko and he was wearing the same kind of broach as the Count and his chevaliers.

"Tonight all your wishes will come true," said Drakko smiling. "Are you ready, Yuu?"

"Yes, I have been waiting long for this moment," said Yuu smiling.

"You have that drug I gave you?" asked Nikolas. The boy nodded his head as he opened his silk vest to keep hidden the small vile of dark green liquid he showed them that was safely hidden in the inner pocket of his vest. He put the vile back into his pocket and closed his vest.

"Good." Drakko rested a hand on top of the boy's head. "I grow weary of this party. It's time we take our leave."

Yuu bowed and went to get something to drink. He picked up a cup of punch and turned to almost run into his black hair father. "Yuu, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," said Yuu smiling as he followed behind his father. As they stepped out on the balcony, Yuuri kept his back turned to his son leaning against the balustrade. Unfortunately, for Yuuri, it gave Yuu the chance to pour the foreign liquid into the drink. Yuu walked up beside his father and handed him the cup.

"Here, drink this and just say what's on your mind." _'What an idiot. It's hard to believe that you are the person that my father wants to spend his life with. Pathetic.' _

"Thank you," Yuuri said smiling and taking the cup. Yuu watched as his father emptied the cup. He placed the cup on the balustrade and then turned to face Yuu. "I guess you are probably upset with me for not telling you about the engagement."

"Not really," said Yuu leaning over the balustrade. "I kind of figured you two would get engaged sooner or later."

"So, you're not angry with us?"

_'Of course I'm angry. I'm furious and disgusted by the sisght of you.' _"I am a little upset that you did not tell me before you told everyone else but, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that you make my father happy," said Yuu. The boy gasped in shock as he saw tears fall from his other father's eyes. "Wh-Why are you crying?"

Yuuri raised his hands to wipe the tears from his eyes but he could not seem to stop crying. "It's just that I was so scared you would hate me even more. I'm so happy that you're not angry with me. I know that Wolfram leaving is my fault but I wanted to make it up to you and Wolfram so much until it hurts. I thought I would never get a chance. Thank you so much."

Yuu did not know what to do. He was not liking this feeling of guilt that was coming over him. Yuuri was his enemy. He should not believing anything other than hate and contempt towards the elder man. But yet, Yuu could feel the iciness of his heart melting at the sight of this man that is loved by his allies and feared or hated by his enemies crying like a lost child. "S-Stop crying." Yuu was utterly embarrassed as he could feel the blush heating up his cheeks. Suddenly Yuuri grabbed the boy in a hug and held him tight as his tears began to slow.

At first, Yuu stiffened in his embraced but slowly he began to relax. _'This feels so nice. I wish . . . I wish . . . What am I doing?' _he thought in horror. _'I have to keep my mind on my part of the plan.' _Yuu sighed as he gently pushed himself out of Yuuri's embrace. "What am I going to do with you? You're worse than a female with all these tears." Yuu took a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and had to get on the tip of his toes to wipe his father's tears away. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah," said Yuuri smiling sheepishly. "I hope you won't tell your father about this. He will never let me live this down. I can just hear him calling me wimp."

"It will stay just between us."

Suddenly Yuuri staggered forward as he leaned against the balustrade. "I don't feel too well all of a sudden." The world around him began to spin as he began to black out. Just as Yuuri was about the hit the ground, Drakko's soldiers appeared out of the dark to grab the unconscious king.

xxxxx

Conrad, Gwendal and Murata watched Yuuri and Yuu go outside. "Do you think we should follow them?" asked Conrad.

"I think it will be safe," said Murata.

"I hope you're right about this," said Gwendal frowning. "I don't trust that little brat around His Majesty."

"I know that you are worried but I don't think anything is going to happen. There are too many people here for them to try anything." Then all three men turned their attention back to the father and son outside on the balcony. They watched as their beloved king began crying and then Yuuri pull the boy into a hug. All three were curious as to what was happening when they watched Yuu pull out a handkerchief mopping up the tears.

Suddenly all three men stiffened when they saw Yuuri staggering and then Drakko's men appeared out of nowhere grabbing their king. They reacted immediately.

"Your Majesty!" they called out in unison. Everyone stopped talking when they heard the commotion. They turned to see Count Drakko and his chevaliers standing before the doors leading to the balcony.

"You will release His Majesty to us," snapped Gwendal. He and Conrad unsheathed their swords.

"I think not," said Drakko smiling sinisterly.

"What's the meaning of this!" snapped Eric walking up to them with Corwyn at his side. "Remove yourself out of the way and hand Yuuri over."

"I'm afraid we cannot do that," said Yuu walking out from behind Drakko.

"Yuu," Wolfram said staring at his son in horror. "Yuu, what have you done to your father?" He started walking toward his son.

"Stay back father." Yuu raised a hand halting him. "I do not wish to hurt you but I will if I have to."

"What are you doing?"

"I am doing what I have longed to do every since I heard you mention his name." The boy's eyes were like empty pits. "I am going to make him suffer as much as you have suffered over these ten years."

"Oh Shinou, Yuu why are you doing this?" Wolfram asked shaking his head in disbelief. This was a terrible dream. Wolfram could not believe his own child would do something so wicked.

"I'm doing this for you father," Yuu said smiling at his father with an insane look in his eyes. "He destroyed your heart and humiliated you in front of everyone. He turned your own family against you. He turned you into a laughing stock before the entire kingdom. He made you leave your home. You had to go into hiding with me because you were afraid he would make me hate you just as he hates you. But that will never happen. I now have the means to make him pay for all he has done to you." Everyone gasped in horror.

"No Yuu, this is not what I want," Wolfram begged as tears began to fall from his emerald eyes.

"But it's what I want. Look at what he has done to you. He has destroyed your pride and self-esteem. He comes running back to you after his marriage to a woman failed and you take him back without hesitation. Don't you have any pride left, father." He raised his small fist pressing it against his chest. "I had to watch for years as your heart broke every time you looked at me." Tears began to fall from Yuu's eyes. He raised his hand and wiped them away. "I knew you were seeing him in me and it made you so sad. I had to sit by and watch as you cried tears of pain over that . . . that useless piece of flesh you call your fiance."

"Come Yuu, it's time for us to take our prize and leave," said Drakko smiling into the watery eyes of a horrified Wolfram.

"You're not going anywhere," said Gwendal as he tried wielding his earth magic but nothing happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Corwyn.

"I don't know. I tried to use my magic but nothing happened." The stoic demon frowned.

"Mine is not working also," said Gunnar shocked.

"What!" Eric said shocked. He tried also but nothing happened.

"You people are so foolish and so easy to fool until it seems a shame at times," said Nikolas holding up one of the red crystals. "I hope you enjoyed the homemade esoteric stones your people put up."

Eric and the others looked around in horror to see the red crystals everywhere. "If these are esoteric stones than you are affected by them as well," said Gwendal.

"Not really." Nikolas smirked at the men. "Since I am the one who created these specific stones I also created one to counter the effects."

"Well, your stones will not affect us," said Corwyn as he and his cousin cautiously closed in on the chevaliers.

"True, but as I said we are in no danger of having our powers drained from us," said Nikolas as his smile widened on his face. "Shall I give you a demonstration?" He raised one elegant hand and the winds began to swirl around his hand. He thrust his hand at the half demon and human and the blast sent them crashing into the wall knocking them unconscious.

Suddenly guards came bursting into the room surrounding the group. There were also guards outside preventing them from escaping. Drakko laughed. "Do you really think your pathetic guards can defeat my chevaliers?" He smirked at Wolfram. "Yuu, take care of those guards outside. It is time for us to go."

"Of course my lord," said Yuu turning to step outside.

"Yuu wait," said Wolfram but the boy did not stop. He would have ran after him but Murata held the struggling blonde back.

The guards inside the room moved to apprehend the group but a stream of water came from the garden slamming into the men. They hit the wall and were knocked unconscious as well. Everyone shrieked in fright.

"Yuu," Wolfram said staring after his son in horror. All the commotion happening around him was lost on the blonde. All he had eyes for was his son and the betrayal he had committed. "What have you done to my son?" He demanded of the Count as he resumed struggling in the grip of the Great Sage.

"Yuu is my chevalier. So, I did nothing to him." His smile was a vile evil expression that sent chills down Wolfram's spine. "In fact, this plan was all Yuu's idea."

"No, I don't believe you." Wolfram was filled with shock, fear, anger and sadness. How could this have happened? Yuu, a chevalier to this sick fiend, Drakko. He has lost his baby to this sadistic bastard.

"Well, it doesn't matter. I have what I want for now." He looked Wolfram in his eyes. "Once I am through with your beloved fiance. I will come for you next my beautiful Wolfram."

Suddenly there was a blast of cold air and screams was heard from outside. The room was filled with nervous murmurs from the horrorified crowd. A second later, they could hear the sound of neighing horses.

"You're not going anywhere," said Gwendal lunging toward the men.

Nikolas just smirked as he threw the crystal to the floor and there was an explosion. The vibrations from that exploding crystal started a chain reaction as all the crystals in the room began to explode. People began to panic as they rushed out of the room like a herd of stampeding cattle.

Wolfram, Murata, Gwendal and Eric all ran outside. They gasped in shock as the soldiers were all sealed in a tomb of ice. Turning their gazes to the neighing horses, they watched helplessly as Drakko and his men where mounted on winged horses with fiery red eyes. The large black beasts snorted stomping their feet against the ground as they took to the air flying away with the demon king as well as his son.

Wolfram could only watch in horror as his world fell apart. "YYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUU! YYYYUUUUUUURRRRRRRIIIIII!" He screamed to the night sky falling to his knees sobbing in his hands.


	37. Chapter 37

disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh neither do i make money from this story. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creator.

Chapter 37

Once the commotion had settled down and all the guests were escorted back to their rooms. Eric along with Gwendal, Conrad, Gunter, The Great Sage, Corwyn, and Josak were in Eric's study discussing the situation. While Wolfram was taken to his room by Lady Cecilie and Gisela after the blonde broke down into a fit of tears after watching Drakko disappear with not only his son but his fiance as well.

"There's nothing to discuss," snapped Gwendal. "We go to this Drakko's home and we take His Majesty by force."

"You can't just waltz into Dragoon," said Corwyn. "That place is a death trap if you don't know how to travel the land. Plus, at night, there are very dangerous creatures that roam the land."

"It doesn't matter," said Conrad. "We have to rescue Yuuri from that man before he does something to him."

"That Count Drakko is insane if he thinks we will not come to rescue His Majesty," said Gunter.

"Besides wanting the throne to Shin Makoku what other possible reason would they want with Shibuya?" asked the Great wise man of legend. Everyone turned to the double black sage. "I believe that they want something else from him. Am I right, Majesty?" They turned their attention to the silver hair king.

Eric sighed. He did not think that Drakko would be so stupid as to go after the demon king of Shin Makoku. He always thought the man wanted Wolfram. He even has a feeling that it was the Count and his chevaliers that started the fire and killed Ellis.

"I'm sure you heard from Derrick that Drakko and his people are vampires," said Eric.

"He did mention it," said Gwendal. "Is that what this is about? They want his blood?"

"If only it was that simple," said Corwyn.

"What do you mean?" asked Conrad.

"They are vampires in a way," said Gunnar looking distress. "But it is not blood they take from their victims. What they take is their magic."

"WHAT!" shouted the others.

"Yes. According to our ancestors, two years after they arrived here people started to come up missing. Several days later, they would show up dead. The healer at the time said that he could see no reason why the victims that had gone missing would show up dead."

"I don't understand what that has to do with what is happening now," said Gunter frowning. "It could have been wild animals dragging them off into the woods."

Eric shook his head in the negative. "When they found the missing people. There wasn't a mark on them." He clasped his hands together and rested them on his desk. "So, the wild animal theory was tossed out immediatedly."

"But you do know what it was that killed them," said Murata.

Eric looked up at Corwyn and nodded his head.

"What I am about to tell you no one but Eric, my brother and Gunnar knows. Drakko had kidnapped humans as well to be his servants. One of those that were taken was one of my ancestors," said Corwyn. "He was held as a captive for over a month before he was able to escape and with it he also took Drakko's personal journal. The chevaliers hunted the boy mercilessly but he was able to escape and told the king what he had witnessed."

"What did he see?" asked Murata.

"Count Drakko and his chevaliers were using some sort of ceremony that sucked out the very elemental magic of their demon captives," said Corwyn. "It seems that they not only uses the stolen magic to extend their life and keep themselves young for centuries. They can also use it to strengthen their own magic. The stronger the magic wielder is, the stronger they will become."

"This is like a bad dream," said Josak.

"So, the ones your ancestors met and the ones today . . .," said Gwendal.

"Are the same men," said Gunnar.

"Shinou preserve us," said Conrad in horror. "And there is no one as powerful as Yuuri. He even surpasses Shinou in power."

"I take that back. A bad dream is too lenient of a word. This is turning into a nightmare," said Josak wrapping his arms around his husband.

"We have to rescue his majesty before they began this accursed ceremony," said Gunter in a panic.

"Very well," said Eric. "We will help you. After all, he was under my protection when he was taken. I will not let Drakko get away with this."

"I'm coming too," said a voice coming from the direction of the door. Everyone turned to see Wolfram standing in the doorway. Gisela and Lady Celi were standing beside him.

"Gisela, I thought you were going to give him something," said Gwendal.

"I tried Your Excellency but he refused to let me give him anything," said Gisela.

"Wolfram, you know that . . . if Yuu fights us . . . we would . . ." Conrad looked away. He could not look his brother in the eyes and tell him that they would have to kill his son in order to save Yuuri.

"I know. You would have to . . . to kill him." Wolfram looked at them as tears fell from his eyes. "This is my punishment for not heeding Ellis' words. Ellis pleaded and begged me several times to take Yuu to Yuuri. Even when he was dying, Ellis pleaded with me then. He warned me that something terrible would happen if I did not let Yuu meet his father, and he was right. This is my fault. I should have listened. I take full responsibility for Yuu's behavior."

"Now is not the time to be casting blame," said Murata. "We have to rescue Shibuya."

"We have until midnight," said Gunnar. "According to the journal, that is the only time Drakko will be able to do that ceremony."

"We need to hurry," said Wolfram. "There's only two hours left till midnight."

xxxxx

Once Drakkko and his people made it back to the castle, he ordered his men to prepare for an attack. He knew that Eric and the others would not be sitting around on their hands. They will try to rescue Shin Makoku's demon king. Gustav grabbed their prize and slung the unconscious king over his shoulder.

They walked into the palace as the guards rushed back and forth preparing for battle. Yuu walked behind the older men and began to wonder if what he did was right. Suddenly he felt a tingling going up his right arm. He grabbed his arm squeezing it gently but the tingle continued.

"Is something wrong, Yuu?" asked Drakko turning his head slightly to look over his shoulder at the boy.

"No, nothing's wrong," said Yuu still clutching his arm.

"Very well, let's get him to the chamber." Drakko turned his attention back to his chevaliers. "That drug won't keep him out for long." They went into Drakko's study. On the bookshelf near the window, Nikolas pulled out a book about the History of the Demon Tribe. It triggered a secret mechanism causing the bookshelf to swing outward revealing stairs going downward.

They made their way down the spiraling staircase. The gloominess was only broken by the lit torches that hung in their sconces. Once they made it to the bottom, the room was well lit with some of Derrick's light invention. It was the first time Yuu has been in this room. He stared around the huge room with an arched ceiling. Against the walls were several shelves with bottles of herbs and powders on them. There was a small table beneath the shelf that had bowls and cups on it. But what really got his attention was a five-point star with the names of the four elements circling the star carved into the floor. In the center of the star was a large, stone table with straps embedded into it. Carved in the table were the symbols of the four elements. For reasons he could not phantom, he did not like the look of the table. It made the hairs at the nape of his neck stand on end.

Gustav laid Yuuri on the table. The brown hair chevalier strapped down each of the double black's wrists and then moved to put the straps around each of Yuuri's ankles.

Drakko laughed. "Thanks to Yuu, I now possess the power to take over the world."

"What!" Yuu looked at the man as though he had gone insane. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this wonderfully delicious meal that you have handed me," said Drakko smiling. "Poor Yuu, even now, you're still such a fool." He grabbed the boy by the hair painfully. "This ceremony I am about to perform will suck your daddy dry of all his magic. Once I have taken all his power. Yuuri Shibuya, 27th demon king of Shin Makoku will die."

Yuu eyes widened in shock. "No, that's not what I wanted. I just wanted him to feel all the pain and suffering that my father had to go through. I do not want him to die."

"Well, lucky for me, I don't give a damn as to what you want." Drakko yanked the boy's head back. "Did you actually think I cared about your petty anger. I could see in your eyes that your anger was only on the surface. All he would have to do was shower you with the love and affection that you crave, and you would, in time, forgive him. You see Yuu. I have known all along that you would betray me in the end."

"I haven't . . ." But before you could say anything more Drakko tore the sleeve of his shirt off revealing the serpents coiling around the dagger. But it had changed. Yuu watched in wide-eyed horror, as the two serpents were no longer around the dagger. The serpents were slowly creeping up his arm. "What is the meaning of this?" He looked up at the older man.

Drakko smiled sinisterly at the foolish boy. "This is not an insignia to mark you as a chevalier. This, my dear impulsive little fool is a curse.

"A . . . curse."

"Of course. Did you really think I would make some spoiled little brat my chevalier." Drakko laughed. "That curse is triggered by betrayal. I knew you would betray me. This curse gets its power from what is inside the heart. You see Yuu. Although your head may have wanted to hurt your father. However, your heart, on the other hand did not. Those serpents will slowly move up your arm until they reach your heart. Once there, they will devour your heart slowly killing you."

Large tears began to fall like rain from Yuu's dark eyes. Drakko was right. He was fool. A stupid, spoiled little fool. Now, not only will his double black father suffer but Wolfram will suffer most of all. Because it was his own son that destroyed his happiness. _'I'm sorry father.'_

"But don't cry Yuu. You and your father will see each other again." Drakko yanked the boy's head back painfully. "Once I am through devouring your father's magic. My loyal, trusted chevaliers shall feast upon yours. You may not be as powerful as your father but you are still powerful in your own way. Not many can control two elements."

"I . . . I hate you," cried the boy.

"Yes, yes, I've seen your hatred Yuu. It's nothing for me to worry about." He sneered at the boy. "You don t have what it takes to truly hate someone. I guess you get that from your daddy." Then Drakko threw him down to the floor. "But I can't have you interfering with my plans. Bring me my cat-o nine tails."

Siegmund went to a cabinet that Yuu did not notice. He opened it and took a leather whip with nine knotted strands hanging down. But there was something different about this nine tails. Yuu eyes widened in horror as he saw several tiny hooks embedded in the strands. "Wha-What are you going to do with that?"

"I'm going to do something that Wolfram should have done a long time ago." As Drakko raised the strap, Yuu raised his arms instictively protecting his face. The strap tore through the skin on his arms. Drakko hit him again but this time it ripped Yuu across his chest. The boy screamed in terrible pain as the Count brutally flogged him. The tiny hooks ripped through cloth and flesh. Yuu writhed and screamed in pain on the floor. He curled himself into a ball trying to protect his fragile body from his abuser but it was no good. Yuu screamed himself hoarse as Drakko continued to savagely beat him until the boy finally past out from the pain.

Drakko stared down at the bloody mess that was Yuu, pleased at his handiwork. Yuu's back was ripped and bleeding. His back looked as though he fought a lion and lost. Blood pooled beneath the unconscious body as the black serpents continued their journey. The curse was up to his shoulder joint.

"Let's go. We must prepare ourselves for the ceremony." Then Drakko and his chevaliers left Yuu and Yuuri in the room.

xxxxx

It only took Eric's men twenty minutes to get ready to ride. Once everyone was ready, they left for Dragoon. It was half an hour until midnight when they rode across Dragoon s border. It was a tedious ride as they had to inch along in the dark. Although the moon was out, its light was no help to them inside the dense forest.

"This is taking too long," said Josak agitated.

"I know and I'm sorry," said Eric. "But it's too dangerous. This is the only solid path we know of that you can follow safely. The other paths will lead you into the swamps or into the clutches of some hungry beasts.

Suddenly a shimmering light appeared before them. Everyone brought their horses to halt. They watched as the light took on a human form. "Yuu!" said Wolfram as he leaped off his horse running to the boy. With arms opened, they closed around nothing. Wolfram stared at the boy. "Yuu?"

"He's not really there," said Murata. "It's like an astral projection."

"A what?" said Corwyn.

"He's able to use his powers to project an image of himself."

The boy stood there staring into the eyes of his father. "I'm sorry father. I am . .. such a fool. I only . . . wanted to protect . . . you." Shimmering tears began to fall from the boy's eyes. "But instead . . . I'm the . . . one that . . . that hurt you the . . . most."

"Everything will be all right baby," said Wolfram crying. "When we get to the castle, we are going to rescue you and your father."

Yuu grunted in pain as his form began to fade. "No, don't leave." Wolfram wanted to hug his son so badly but he knew that this was just an imagine of his child. Suddenly the ground to the left of them glowed a bright blue. The boy clutched a hand over his heart as he stared into the watery eyes of his father. "This path . . .is better. It will . . . It will lead . . . you directly . . . to the palace."

"Yuu."

"Please hurry, you haven't . . . much time," said Yuu as his form faded more. "Guards . . . will be w-waiting. Careful. Hurry, they . . . come." The boy's form shimmered and then he slowly disappeared.

Wolfram stared at the place his son stood.

"Wolfram," said Murata. "Come on, we have to hurry if we want to rescue them."

Wolfram straightened his back and wiped the tears from his eyes. "You're right." He hurried back to his horse and mounted the black beast. They turned their horses to the path and followed it.

xxxxx

Yuu slowly began to regain consciousness and groaned in pain. He flinched as his throat burned as though acid was in it. His back was still raw and bleeding. Upon moving, pain rippled through his body. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly as tears trickled down the corner.

"Yuu." He heard his name being called again. He opened his eyes to see that his other father was awake. "Yuu, can you hear me," said Yuuri. He was still groggy from the drug. "Yuu."

Yuu groaned and Yuuri sighed in relief. "I'm so glad that you are all right."

"Why?" moaned the boy hoarsely as his tears began to fall heavily. "Why are you worrying about my safety when I am the reason you are here." Yuu could not understand why Yuuri was still being so nice to him.

"Because you are my son," said Yuuri smiling as he stared up at the blurry arched ceiling.

"But I . . I . . ." Yuu started to say but could not get the words out.

"I know and it doesn't matter. Everyone makes mistake. I mean look at me. I made your father's heart hurt more times than I care to remember. Yet, he is willing to forgive me and put the past behind us so we can have a better future together." He turned his head but he could only get a glimpse of his son out of the corner of his eye. "If everyone never said they were sorry after making a mistake, this world would be in terrible shape. What is important, my son, is that we learn from our mistakes and make sure we never repeat them."

Yuu crawled over to the table. Every inch of his battered bloodied body screamed out in terrible pain. He reached one bloodied hand up to the table and pulled himself to his feet. The fog fell away as Yuuri eyes widened in shock at the state of his son. The boy's front looked as though a rabid cat had attacked him. He could just imagine what his back looked like.

"Yuu, what happened to you?" Yuuri stared at the bloody wounds.

"Punishment for being a fool." He was so tired and his throat was killing him. All Yuu wanted was to sleep.

But what caught Yuuri's eyes was the black snakelike marks that seemed to be moving toward his son's heart.

"Yuu, what is that on your chest?" asked Yuuri. "It seems to be moving."

Yuu tried to hide the curse with what was left of this tattered clothing but there was no hiding the ugly curse. "It's a curse Drakko placed on me," said Yuu in a soft raspy tone. Yuuri's eyes widened in horror. "According to him, the curse is activate by what is truly in my heart." He smiled sadly at his father. "It seems that my heart has always known what my head refused to accept."

"And what's that?"

The boy leaned close to Yuuri's cheek and kissed it gently. Then he whispered in his ear. "That I love you, poppa."

Yuuri's heart burst with joy as tears fell from his eyes at hearing his son call him poppa. If he could move he would have hugged his son. "I love you also, my son. I always will no matter how many mistakes you may make."

Suddenly the sound of someone clapping echoed through the room. Yuu turned to the entrance to see Drakko and the others standing in the doorway. "You two are so sweet until I can feel my teeth rotting in my head."

"You creep!" spat Yuu angrily. He instantly regretted raising his voice as his throat burned like it was on fire.

"Now Yuu, that's no way to talk to the man that will help you take revenge," said Drakko smiling at the boy mockingly. He walked up to them and brushed a strand of black hair out of Yuuri's face. "Once I am through with the both of you, I shall take the beautiful Wolfram as my husband."

"You stay away from him," snarled Yuuri struggling in his restraints.

"You're crazy if you think my father would willingly marry you," Yuu said in disgust.

"Who said anything about him willingly going along with it." Drakko smiled sickening sweet at the boy. "I expect him to fight me all the way. I can't wait until the day I have that beautiful blonde spitfire in my bed. I have waited too long as it is. I had to watch day in and day out as he lived with that pitiful human. But finally, I was able to get rid of the pest."

"Get rid . . . What are you talking about?"

Drakko smiled viciously at the boy. "I'm talking about how it was my chevaliers who started that fire in Americus. And how it was I who snuffed out that human filth's life."

"You! You were the one that killed dad?" Yuu stared at the man with rage burning in those black eyes. "You bastard! I'll kill you!" Yuu launched himself at the Count. Drakko just grabbed the boy's flailing fists and shook him like a rage doll. Then he slapped Yuu so hard until the boy's body slammed against the wall hitting his head. He slid down the wall holding his throbbing head as he slipped into unconsciousness once again.

"Yuu!" Yuuri called to his son but there was no answer. "Yuu!"

"There's no need in worrying about your useless son. He will not be harmed, for now. Come, we must began the ceremony."

Siegmund picked up a glass vial that had a sort of reddish mist inside it. He uncorked the vial and held it under Yuuri's nose. The double black tried to hold his breath but it was no use. He needed to breathe. He inhaled the red mist. Slowly Yuuri's eyes began to bleed black as he fell into a trance like state.

Suddenly Sigfrid walked into the room. "My master, King Eric and the others have arrived."

"So soon," said Nikolas. "I thought it would have taken them at least another twenty minutes before they made it. By then, it would have been too late."

"Doesn't matter," said Drakko. "It is time. I want you to go out their and hold them back for as long as you can."

"Understood," they said in unison. They walked out of the room.

xxxxx

When the small battalion of soldiers exited the forest, they were met by Drakko's soldiers. "We don't have time for this," snarled Gwendal.

"Then we just have to plow through them," said Conrad. He snapped his reins and the horse galloped out across the battlefield followed by Gwendal and the others. The two sides collided in a fierce battle. Conrad was showing the enemy soldiers why he was called the Lion of Lutenburg. He was fierce and unrelenting. His sword struck swift and true as the enemy fell at the end of his sword. Gwendal sent the earth shuddering beneath the feet of the enemy. Wolfram sent several fireballs at the enemy. His huge black stallion, Thunder, stomped any enemy soldiers that was fool enough to come near it to harm his master. The large hoof smashed the skull of a fallen enemy soldier. While he used his back feet to kick another in the chest cracking it.

Wolfram glanced at the creepy castle and anger filled his heart. His fiance and his baby was somewhere inside that evil, twisted building. His eyes narrowed as he saw four shapes emerge from the palace. As the figures got closer, he realized that it was Drakko's chevaliers coming to join in the battle.

"Wolfram," said Gwendal coming up alongside his brother. "You, the great sage, Corwyn and Eric go in and rescue His Majesty and your son."

"But what abut the battle?" asked Wolfram.

"Don't worry about them," said Conrad. "We will take care of them."

"Be careful," said Corwyn. "Drakko's chevaliers are very tricky."

"Understood," said Josak.

"Good luck," said Murata. He snapped his reins following Eric and Corwyn.

"You three better come out of this alive," said Wolfram following behind the others.

"You do the same, little brother," said Gwendal. Then the stoic man turned his attention back to the approaching chevaliers.

"Shall we teach these fools a lesson about messing with our king, captain," said Josak smiling at his husband and brother- in-law.

"That's a wonderful idea," said Conrad. The three men raised their swords and released their battle cry as they met their enemy head on.


	38. Chapter 38

disclaimer-i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do i make any money from this story. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creator.

Chapter 38

Once Corwyn, Eric, Murata and Wolfram made it to the castle they began to search every room, upstairs and downstairs, but there was not a trace of Yuuri or Yuu. Wolfram began to panic. He didn't know what to do now. He was inside the enemy's home but he could not locate his kidnapped family. They met up at the bottom of the stairs.

"We searched every room in this place and still we can't find them," snapped Wolfram. "Where could they be?"

Murata stood off from the others as he thought. _'They have to be here or else Yuu would have led us to where they were hiding, not to the palace.' **/He could have been lying to you./ **_A voice whispered in the back of his mind. Murata shook that thought out of his head. No, he couldn't have been wrong about what he seen developing between the boy and Yuuri. _'They are here. I just know it.' _

"I wonder where are all the servants?" asked Corwyn looking up and down the hallway for any sign of movement.

"He doesn't have any," said Wolfram. "I asked one of those twins one day. According to him, there are no servants. His men does all the cooking and cleaning."

Eric had said something but Murata had tuned out their conversation as he began to think more and more about where that creep could have Yuuri hidden. Then like a bolt from the blue. It hit him. "The study!"

"What?" said Corwyn.

"Did anyone find the study?"

"Yes, I came across two of them," said Eric. "One was for Nikolas and the other was for Drakko."

"And I came across the twin's study upstairs," said Wolfram.

_'No, it wouldn't be upstairs.' _

"Lead us to Drakko's study," said Murata. "We don't have a minute to spare." The four of them ran with haste down the hall following close behind Eric.

"Why Drakko's study?" asked Wolfram.

"If my hunch is correct, we will find what we are looking for in there." 'Hold on Shibuya, we're almost there.'

Eric came to a stop in front of a polished oak door that had Drakko's name scrawled on it in elegant letters. Murata burst into the room looking at the three bookcases in the room. He went to the one that was near the window. "Everyone start tossing books from the shelves."

"Why?" asked Corwyn.

"Since we have already checked every room in the castle then that means there is a secret room somewhere beneath this place. We have to find the entrance."

"Okay, but what has that got to do with us throwing books off of the shelves?" asked Eric puzzled.

"Well, in every movie when the hero is looking for their missing friend in an old creepy castle, there is a secret room that will always be hidden behind a bookcase or a fake wall," said Murata tossing book after book off the shelf. "Now get to tossing."

"What is a mo-vie?" asked Corwyn.

Wolfram sighed . "It will take too long to explain. Let's just do as he says." He went to the other bookcase and began tossing books over the floor. Eric and Corwyn went to the other and did the same thing.

"Suppose you are wrong?" said Corwyn. "What if this secret room is in one of the other studies?"

"No, it's here. Someone like Drakko would not have such an important chamber in some other room. He would have it close to him." Murata tossed a few books from the shelf. _'Dammit, it has to be here. Come on Yuu, I know you led us here to save your father.' _When he grabbed the History of the Demon Tribe, that triggered the mechanism causing the bookcase to swing outward. "Found it!"

"Look, stairs," said Eric.

"See, I told you," said Murata running down the stairs followed by the others.

xxxxx

When Yuu awakened again, his head was pounding and his sight was blurry. At least his back and stomach wasn't throbbing in terrible pain. Well, it still ached but not as bad as before. He could hear someone chanting something to the left of him. He gingerly turned his head to see what was happening. As his vision cleared, his eyes widened as he saw Drakko standing over his father with a strange dagger in his hand. The thing was made entirely of some kind of crystal that changed from a lite blue to black. Yuu listened to the words but he could not understand what was being said. He pulled himself up into a sitting position with his back against the wall. He flinched and hissed viciously as a shockwave of pain spread out across his raw back when it made contact with the cold stone wall. It was getting difficult to breath. He looked down at his chest and the serpents with their mouths opened were now devouring his heart. Yuu could feel it. He could feel his heart slowly beating. He did not have much time. He had to save his poppa and make his father happy once again.

"Let him go," demanded Yuu.

"I don't listen to stupid, disobedient children," Drakko smirked as he glanced over his shoulder at the boy. "You are of no interest to me anymore. I am about to obtain all that I desire."

"I won't let you." Suddenly Yuu clutched his heart gasping in pain. Sweat began to pop out on his face as he opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out.

"And what are you going to do about it little man. Your life force is almost snuffed out by that curse. Soon, all your family and friends that came here to save you will all perish and it will be all your fault. How does it feel boy, to be the one that destroyed his entire family?" Drakko laughed sinisterly as he held the dagger above Yuuri's chest. "Your name shall go down in history as being the greatest fool the world had ever seen. Everyone will curse the name of Yuu Shibuya."

Yuu doubled over as the pain had become too much for him to take. Even the flogging that Drakko had given him earlier paled in comparison to the terrible pain he was feeling now. Yuu squeezed his eyes closed tightly as tears fell from the corners. His breath was coming out in heavy pants.

Then Drakko turned back to his unconscious victim. "Let the siphoning begin." He lowered the dagger to hover an inch above Yuuri's chest. The dagger changed from blue to black several times before it finally settled on blue. He slowly moved the dagger up Yuuri's chest to stop it over his mouth. Suddenly a soft blue aura appeared around Yuuri's body. The power seemed to swirl and ebb around him like the tides.

Drakko licked his lips hungrily as he stared down at the immense power of Yuuri's aura. It was so intense until the double black's power sent chills down the Count's spine. _'His power is amazing. I will be full for centuries after devouring his magic.' _He could hardly wait to devour this magnificent meal. He silently thank whatever god out there for sending Yuuri to him.

Yuu sat there watching the turbulent flow of his father's power stunned for a second before he snapped himself out of his shock. Clenching his hands into fists, he glared angrily at the Count. "I said get your filthy hands off my poppa!" the boy said in a savage tone.

Drakko turned to smirk at the boy and then turned his attention back to Yuuri. He lowered himself close to Yuuri's mouth. Raising one hand, he grabbed Yuuri by the chin and opened the unconscious man's mouth. "Again, boy, what are you going to do about it." As Drakko opened his own mouth and inhaled deeply, Yuu could visibly see his father's magic being devoured by the vile man.

"This is what I can do about it," growled Yuu. Suddenly the ground rumbled as ice spears shot up out of the ground. Drakko immediately broke his connection with Yuuri to dodge being skewered by the ice. The ice spears cris-crossed over Yuuri protecting him from the Count. Drakko was livid because his plans were thwarted by a spoiled little brat.

"Why you impudent little shit," he snarled.

"I warned you."

Drakko stalked over to the boy but before he could get close enough to hurt Yuu, he was stopped by a fireball nearly melting his foot. He jumped back when he saw Wolfram along with Corwyn, Eric and The Great Sage burst into the room.

"Back off," snarled Wolfram. Then he turned his attention to his son. "Yuu." Wolfram ran toward the dark hair boy. He held his first born in his arms. "My baby." He cried as he kissed every inch of the boy's face. Yuu for once did not complain about his father's overly affectionate display. Wolfram pulled Yuu back to look at him and gasped in horror as he saw the bloody welts over the boy's chest. His eyes widened as he stared at the ugly black mark on his child's arm that stretched down to the center of his chest. "Yuu. What did that bastard do to you?"

"Everything is all right," Yuu said gasping for breath. Sweat began to drip from his face.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Yuu forced a smile on his face.

"Where's Yuuri?" asked Murata. Suddenly several of the ice spears moved to reveal Yuuri lying on the stone table. Murata rushed over to his friend and tried waking him up. "Shibuya." He began to tap his king on the cheek gently. "Come on, open your eyes. Shibuya."

Yuuri groaned as he blinked at the sound of his name being called. Murata smiled in relief as the black eerie light that had engulfed the double black's eyes faded. Yuuri's normal, human eyes blinked again as they focused on his friend. "Mu-Murata?"

"Thank Shinou, you're okay." The Great Sage helped his friend up off the table. Yuuri's legs were like wet noodles as he collapsed to the floor. Eric hurried over to lend a hand as Corwyn stood guard watching the Count carefully.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine," Yuuri said groggily. "I'm just so tired. Can't think straight."

"You don't have to worry," said Eric. "We're going to get you out of here."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," said Drakko inching close to them.

"Stay where you are," said Corwyn pointing his sword at the Count.

"Do you really think your weak soldiers will be able to stop my men." He laughed. "Before the sun rise your entire forces will be wiped out. Then we shall spread across the land destroying all in our path."

"That's where you are wrong," said Yuu panting. "I'm-I'm not going to . . . let you hurt . . . the people that I love."

Drakko smirked. "You may have only stopped me temporarily but in the end, I will still get my meal. I will still have your beautiful father." He turned lusting eyes on Wolfram. "And you, little urchin, will be dead." He turned his smug gaze back to Yuu.

Yuu slowly stood to his feet, pushing back the pain. He stepped in front of Corwyn and stood proudly before the vile man. "In that case, I will see you in hell." Yuu smiled. He quickly raised his hands and a stream of water shot toward Drakko. The older man only smirked, raised one hand, and sent a blast of wind that changed the direction of the water. Instead of pulverizing the smug Count, the attack was turned against the wall behind him. He thrust his hand at the boy and another powerful blast of wind lifted Yuu from his feet slamming him against the wall pinning him to it.

Corwyn lunged forward but Drakko raised his other hand. The winds lifted Corwyn and sent him crashing into Eric, Yuuri and Murata. Wolfram was about to attack but Drakko stopped him. "If you do anything I will kill him."

To prove that he was serious, he pushed his power against Yuu's small body slowly crushing the child's chest. Yuu screamed in pain. "Stop it!" shouted Wolfram as he slowly lowered his hand in defeat.

"That's more like it. Now, come to me, my pretty," said Drakko.

"No father! Don't do it!" gasped Yuu fighting back the pain.

Ignoring the plea of his son, Wolfram lowered his head and took a step toward the Count.

_'No! This can't be happening. I won't let it.' _Yuu became infuriated. _'I will not let my father sacrifice his happiness for me any longer.' _Suddenly Yuu's power erupted around him like a violent tornado as he broke free of Drakko's hold. The force of the boy's powers sent jars, bowls whatever was not nailed down hurtling around the room.

Wolfram crawled over to join the other. The blonde huddled close to his fiance protecting him from the violent onslaught caused by his son.

"I warned You Drakko not to mess with my family but it seems that you are hard at hearing. Do you think I am afraid of you. Oh no, I shall show you the true meaning of fear." The boy's eyes seemed to turn into two black bottomless pits that burned with a fiery blue aura around them. Suddenly ice began to creep up Drakko's leg pinning him to the spot. The effeminate Count tried to free himself but he was not going anywhere.

"Release me at once, you little bastard," snarled Drakko struggling trying to get free of the ice.

Yuu laughed cynically. "Do you hear that?"

Drakko glared at the boy as everyone fell silent. There was the roar of some great beast that shook the very foundation.

"Look," said Eric pointing to the stairs. Everyone gasped as smoke began to creep down the stairs.

"You little brat, what have you done?" Drakko demanded.

"I'm doing what should have been done centuries ago," said Yuu. "I'm wiping you and your kind from the surface of this world." The fire lion he had created was running rampant as it sat the entire castle ablaze.

"Corwyn, the fire shouldn't be too bad," said Yuu as he did not take his eyes off of Drakko. "Get my parents along with the others out of here."

"No!" shouted Wolfram. "I am not leaving you. I refuse to go without you."

Suddenly a flaming piece of the ceiling fell crashing into the stone table Yuuri was laying on only minutes ago.

"Seems you miscalculated boy," sneered Drakko. "You're all trapped."

"This is but a minor problem to me." Suddenly several water dragons erupted from behind the boy. Two of them dug deep into the ground destroying the foundation. The ground began to rumble and shake as more of the burning ceiling began to fall down around them.

"Yuu!" yelled Wolfram. Then five of the water dragons wrapped themselves around the men lifting them out of the collapsing castle.

Yuu turned to look at his father. "Tell Roland, that I am sorry for what I said to him."

"Yuu!" Wolfram yelled for his son. He clawed at the water dragon trying to get free but there was nothing he could do against it. It felt no pain and it was taking him away from his son.

"I love you father."

"I love you too." Tears fell like rain from Wolfram's eyes. "YUU!" The dragons burst through the ceiling taking them to safety.

"Now that leaves only you and me," said Yuu smiling evilly.

Drakko swallowed a dry lump in his throat. Never in his long existence has he ever seen such a look of sheer sadistic hatred in the eyes of a child. "You will die along with me."

Yuu just shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks to your curse, I'm dying anyway. Come, my Count," the boy said in disgust and loathing. "Let us die together." Suddenly an ice spear shot out of the ground to pierce the older man through his bottom jaw to go straight through his skull.

A wet gurgling noise was heard as blood gushed from the wound and from his mouth. Yuu would like to think that the last thing to go through Drakko's mind, other than that ice spear, was how could he have been bested by a spoiled pampered child. All of a sudden, ice began to creep up Drakko's body until he was encased in the frozen water. Just then, a piece of ceiling fell on top of the frozen corpse, shattering it into a million tiny fragments.

Yuu sat down exhausted in the corner and watched as the castle collapsed around him. "Good bye father, I will miss the talks we had and I will miss you. Good bye poppa, I'm so glad we had this chance to make up. I really enjoyed myself on Earth. I love you and father very much." He smiled sadly. "Good bye Ni-ni, my precious little baby sister. How I will miss your sweet laughter in the morning. I'm sorry I won't be around to watch you grow up or to protect you from those unscrupulous boys that will try to take advantage of you. But you will have father and Poppa there to protect you since I won't be able to anymore. Take care of father and poppa, they will need you now. And know that . . . your big brother . . . will always . . . be with . . . you." _'Maybe we will meet again, one day.' _He released a shuddering breath as his eyes closed for the final time and his heart stopped beating.

xxxxx

At the palace in Americus, Esmeralda was walking along the hallway after putting Dominique to bed. It took a while for the child to stop crying and finally fall asleep. She stood out on the balcony looking up at the full moon. Suddenly she clutched her chest. She fell to her knees as a great gasp escaped from her mouth. She has felt this pain hundreds of times before but never was it this painful. It could mean only one thing, that a demon of great power has died. Either it was King Yuuri or . . . Esmeralda slowly struggled to her feet and stared at the fountain in the garden. The water was rippling violently. It was crying. _'It can't be.' _She stared at the flame that was hanging against the wall in its sconce. The dancing yellow flame flickered as it began to lose its brightness until it was almost white. Then she knew. Yuu was dead. Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Yuu, you little fool," she said sobbing. "How am I going to tell your sister that you are truly gone now." She fell to her knees and wept in her hands.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N- the part that goes 'Yuu would like to think the last thing to go through Drakko's mind . . . blah blah blah. i got that part from watching 'Shawshank Redemption' by Stephen King. If you have watched it you know the scene i am talking about. it comes to the ending of the story where the warden is about to be arrested and he blows his brains out. It was a good movie.**


	39. Chapter 39

disclaimer- i do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do i make any money from this story. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creator.

Chapter 39

As Gwendal ducked a vicious head cut by Nikolas, the stoic demon lord was becoming agitated. The battle between them and Drakko's men was taking longer than he had hoped. In addition, there still was no sign of his little brother and the others. He hoped that they weren't too late. Gwendal snapped out of his thoughts when someone started yelling.

"Fire!" yelled one of the Drakko's men, which promptly ended the battle. Everyone turned to stare in shocked horror as flames began to eat away at the palace.

"Wolfram! Yuuri!" said Conrad staring at the blazing inferno in fear. He was about to run toward the burning building to try to get inside. He had to rescue his brother and Yuuri. The brown hair knight began to run toward the inferno. Gwendal, Josak and several of the men followed him but they came to a sudden halt when several screams spilt the night air. The three demon males from Shin Makoku turned to see thick stalagmites of ice bursting out of the ground stabbing all of Drakko's men in the chest or stomach lifting them from the ground. Screams of terror filled the night as the men tried to avoid being skewered but it was no use. No matter how fast they ran, only the icy hand of death awaited them.

"What in the name of Shinou is going on?" asked Josak shocked.

Then ice began to creep up the bodies until they were encased in the frozen liquid.

"It's that little bastard Yuu," snarled Gustav. "Our lord needs us. Let's get back to the castle." He dodged several of the conical spears trying to impale him. He and his fellow chevaliers ran back toward the palace dodging the icy weapons. Suddenly all four men stumbled as they clutched the area over their hearts. It was as if a fist of steel had closed around their hearts. Dread began to consume them as they quickly got to their feet to dodge more of the ice spears. Something was terribly wrong. They had to get back to the castle as fast as they could. Therefore, they sprinted toward the castle. Believing himself to be safe in the air, Nikolas was surprised to see the ground spat out one of the conical pillars of ice. The frozen projectile struck him through the forehead as he fell from the sky to be caught by one of the ice stalagmite waiting below.

"Nickolas!" yelled Sigfrid shocked.

"Come on brother, we can't help him now," said Siegmund staring at his comrade as the man was encased in a tomb of ice. "Let's go, we have to get to Count Drakko." As he grabbed his brother by the collar, he dragged his twin toward the burning castle.

While Gustav was busy dodging several ice spears, he did not notice the one zooming toward his back. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Both twins frozen as they saw the thick spear of ice rocketing toward an unsuspecting Gustav. "GUSTAV! LOOK OUT!" yelled Sigfrid snapping out of his shock.

Gustav turned but it was too late. The frozen projectile struck him in the back. Blood flowed like a river from the wound and from his mouth. Just as he fell forward, an ice stalagmite jutted up from the ground to stab him through the chest lifting him off the ground.

"No, this can't be happening," said Siegmund. "We have lived for centuries and all it took to defeat us was one spoiled child."

Sigfrid grabbed his twin by the hand trying to drag him away from the carnage. "Let's get out of here! There is nothing we can . . ." His words came to a halt as he gasped in pain.

Siegmund turned to see the conical pillar sticking out of his twin's bloody chest. Sigfrid's body was yanked away from his brother as the stalagmite lifted him from the ground. Siegmund could only look in shocked horror up at the lifeless corpse of his twin.

"Sigfrid." He raised a hand up to his twins as tears moistened his eyes. "SIGFRID!" Suddenly a stalagmite burst out of the ground behind him piercing him through the back lifting him from the ground to settle beside his twin. Tears began to flow from his eyes as he stared into the pale blue face of his brother. As he reached a hand out to grasp the cold hand of his twin, he smiled. "My . . . brother." He closed his eyes as his and his brother's body turned to ice just like all the others.

Gwendal and the others stared around the battlefield in speechless horror at the impaled frozen corpses. "Wh-what in the name of Shinou is going on?"

"I heard Gustav say something about it being Yuu," said Conrad.

"Wolfram!" said Gwendal staring at the yellow flames licking at the building. "We have to put that fire out. Get some water wielders up here!" He bellowed to the men.

However, before anyone could move to start putting out the flames, the ground beneath them began to rumble and quake. Suddenly, there was a fissure that began to snake its way around the entire battlefield. Seeing the danger, Gwendal turned to face the others. "Everyone get back!" he commanded and ran off the unstable ground followed by his brother and Josak. "It's too dangerous! Run!" The men turned and quickly ran off the battlefield to the safety of the forest. They turned just in time to see the roof of the palace exploded as several water dragons rose from inside the building. Everyone gasped in shock. The serpents stretched their sinewy bodies across the battlefield crushing the fozen bodies of the enemies in their path. They came to a halt where the others were waiting. The dragons gently placed Wolfram and the others on the ground. Everyone ran over to their friends. Corwyn and Gwendal both hugged Wolfram.

Then Gwendal turned to the Great Sage. "How is His Majesty doing?"

"He will be okay," said Murata. "They gave him some kind of drug to knock him out. But whatever it was is wearing off."

Wolfram tried desperately to get out of his brothers' embraces. He had to get back inside. He had to save his baby. "Let go of me," snarled Wolfram trying to break the men grips.

Gwendal frowned as he stared down at his panicky baby brother. "Wolfram, calm down," he said holding the blonde tight. "What is wrong with you?"

Suddenly, Josak noticed that someone was missing. "Wait, where is Yuu?" asked Josak looking at the wet, hysterical face of the blonde.

Just then, the entire roof of the palace collapsed. Wolfram screamed, as he broke free of his brothers and ran toward the flaming building. But the water dragons stood in his path stopping him. He looked up into the face of the huge dragons and saw tiny crystal droplets of water falling from their sad eyes. Wolfram fell to his knees sobbing helplessly.

Then the dragons turned from the weeping prince and began to burrow their way into the ground eating their way through the foundation of the ground. Suddenly there was an awful ear shrieking noise as part of the cliff that had the palace sitting on it broke off and fell into the raging water below.

Wolfram screamed in horror as he clutched a handful of his hair. He was about to jump off the cliff but Yuuri grabbed him and held the weeping blonde close to him. Wolfram became hysterical as he fought the hold of his fiance. "Let go, damn you!" His fists beat against Yuuri's chest in desperation. "I have to save Yuu! Let go! Let go!" His baby was down there. He continued to fight Yuuri trying to get away. Yuuri wrapped his arms around the blonde's flailing fists pinning his arms to his side. He buried his face in the soft blonde mane of his fiance as he wept for his son.

Wolfram struggled as he tried to break free but to no avail. His collapsed weakly against his fiance's chest. "Yuu," cried Wolfram. "My baby . . . my baby." He raised his head to stare into Yuuri's wet eyes. "My baby is gone." Then he continued to cry against Yuuri's chest. "I want my baby back."

"I know you do," said Yuuri crying. "I want him back too." It wasn't fair. They had just made up and Yuuri thought they would have a long happy life together. But now all that was gone. His first-born was gone and he could do nothing to bring him back. "I was . . . I was going to challenge him . . . To a baseball game. The winner would get whatever he. . .wanted." He stared up into the night sky as his tears trickled backward disappearing into his hair. "Yuu."

Wolfram cries became loud heart wrenching sobs as he clung to Yuuri as though he was a lifeline.

"Someone bring Gisela over here," commanded Josak holding his husband close to him as the man wept on his shoulder. Gwendal turned away as his jaws clenched tightly. But no matter how hard he tried, he could not hold back his tears. Josak could see that his husband and brother-in-law were not in any condition to give orders.

Suddenly Wolfram doubled over clutching his stomach in pain. "Wolfram," said Yuuri worried as he laid the blonde on the ground. Sweat soaked his pain twisted face. "Gisela!" Yuuri began to panic as he watched his fiance curl into a ball and claw at the ground.

Wolfram didn't know what to make of this sudden pain. It was like nothing he has ever felt before. The pain tore at his insides. His stomach felt as though it was about to burst open. He could actually feel his organs burning and twisting inside his body. Wolfram felt as though he would throw up all that he had eaten but nothing came up. He shrieked as the pain seemed to get worser and worser. _'Someone . . . help . . . me.' _His arms tightened around his stomach as a small stream of blood trickled from his mouth. He squeezed his eyes closed tightly as tears of pain flowed from under his eyelids to soak the ground.

"Where the hell is Gisela?" demanded Gwendal kneeling beside his baby brother worried.

Just then the green hair healer burst through the crowd. She immediately began to check Wolfram over. "Get him to the medical tent I had put up."

Yuuri gently lifted his fiance and quickly took the writhing blonde to the designated tent Gisela had set up for the wounded.

xxxxx

"Yuu. Yuu."

The double black boy's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. Yuu found himself floating in a void of darkness. _'Where am I?' _He looked around but saw nothing. _'What is this place?' _Suddenly a light came from out of the darkness to fall upon his small frame. Yuu had to cover his eyes to block out the brightness. He squinted his eyes as he saw a figure step out of the light.

"Hello Yuu," said the figure.

He blinked as the light lost its brightness and he could see the person. "Father?" Narrowing his eyes at the smiling man, he knew something was wrong. _'This can't be my father. I had gotten him to safety.' _

"That's right," the man said smiling. "You had gotten both your parents and the others out of the burning castle in time."

"Wait. How did you know what I was thinking?" A scowl marred the boy's young face. Then Yuu saw it. It was the eyes. His father's eyes were a beautiful emerald green but these eyes were. . . Yuu eyes widened in shock. "Shinou."

The man chuckled as he stared into the shocked eyes of the boy. "Tell me Yuu, what brings you to a place like this?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess it's my punishment for being such a bad son to my parents."

"No, there is no such thing as a bad child," Shinou said smiling at the boy. "You were just confused about things. And I'm sure your father's confusing behavior didn't help any."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean one minute he's telling Yuuri he hates him and the next he loves him."

"Well, it did sort of throw me," said Yuu. "I couldn't understand how he could still love someone who kept telling him they would never marry you because they both were men." Yuu sighed heavily. "It's all so confusing."

"Well, love is a confusing emotion at the best of times. I can just imagine what you were going through while watching your parents." Shinou raked his fingers through the boy's hair. "That's why when it comes to adults and love. It's best to stay out of it because one minute they would be ready to kill each other and the next they are in public kissing like teenagers. Half the time you don't know if they will stay together or split up."

"You sound as though you know what I am going through."

"Do I ever," he said rolling his eyes. "My mother use to throw whatever wasn't nailed down at my father. And by the next day, they would be holding hands and kissing out in public. I was so humiliated I just wished I could crawl under a rock." He smiled.

"But you still wouldn't know what I was going through," sighed Yuu. "Your parents were male and female."

"I never said one of my parents was female." He smirked at Yuu as the boy stared at him with wide eyes. "Yes, both my parents were males. That's why the Spitzweg family are related to me."

"But your parents loved each other. Not once did one of them say they wouldn't marry the other because they both were men."

"True but they were born and raised in Shin Makoku." He scratched the side of his nose in thought while smiling sheepishly. "Well, at least they were raised here in this world before I gathered together all the demons to form Shin Makoku. Yuuri was raised on a world that considers themselves to be the center of the universe," said Shinou. "Compared to us, they are only children and if we want to be technical about it, so is Yuuri."

Yuu giggled. "Probably why he acts so childish at times."

Shinou chuckled softly as he stared into the boy's dark eyes. "So, what do you say? You want to leave this darkness behind and go home." Placing his hand on the boy's shoulder, he squeezed it gently. "Besides, you are the oldest and the next to take the throne."

"Are you kidding?" Yuu arched a dark brow. "I see what poppa has to go through every day. All those boring meetings, the complaints he has to listen to and all that paperwork he has to sign. Being king doesn't interest me at all. I know what you are thinking. You're thinking I'm only saying this now because I am a kid and I might change my mind in the future. But it's not that at all. I just don't like all that responsibility that goes with ruling a country. A lot of your freedom is stripped away because there are things you can and can't do because you are king. I'll leave that for someone else to do. Besides, it will be a long long long time before poppa even thinks about abdicating the throne."

"You truly are smart beyond your years," said the Great One smiling.

"Anyway, how can I return home?" asked Yuu. "What about the curse Drakko placed on me, and then there's the fact that my body is probably smashed to pieces and lying at the bottom of the ocean."

"Am I not the Great One," he said smugly. "I got a friend to rescue your body before it fell into the water, and as for the curse, you needn't worry about that. The curse ended when you died."

"A . . . friend?"

Suddenly a man stepped out of the darkness to join them. Yuu eyes widened in surprise and then tears fell from his dark orbs as Yuu got to his feet and leaped into the arms of the man.

"Dad."

"Hello, little one," said Captain Ellis Gilbit smiling. "I heard you were giving your parents a hard time." He wrapped his arms around the boy hugging him tight.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to make father cry." Yuu wiped the tears from his eyes.

"No, it's not your fault alone. There's enough blame for all of you to share." He kissed Yuu on top of his head.

"I've missed you so much."

"I know you have but now you have both of your parents to take care of you," said Ellis.

"I realize that but I don't want to forget about all the good times we had with you," said Yuu looking into the man's blue eyes.

"Than don't forget them. No one is forcing you to give up on your memories of me. That was all Drakko's doing. He was poisoning your inexperience, gullible mind." Ellis smirked at the boy. "But now it's time to make new memories with your parents, your sister and anymore siblings that Wolfram will have in the future."

"You're right. I do miss them and I don't want to leave them." Yuu turned to face Shinou. "I want to go home."

"Than home you will go," said Shinou smiling at the boy.

"Wait a minute," said Yuu narrowing his eyes at the Great One. "My father said your spirit was gone after poppa destroyed the Originators. So, why are you here?"

"Come along Yuu, it's time you returned to your father so he can stop crying," said Ellis abruptly cutting off the conversation.

"I'll be seeing you again, Yuu!" Shinou yelled after the boy.

Ellis sighed and mumbled something as he and Yuu walked into the light.

xxxxx

It was four o'clock in the morning when Gisela walked out of the tent. "Well, how is he?" asked Yuuri as he and the others rushed up to her.

"He's doing as well as can be expected. He was awake a while ago but I gave him something to make him sleep," said Gisela smiling.

"So, what was wrong with him?" asked Gwendal.

"It wasn't anything too serious." She wiped sweat from her forehead. "It was just the stress of everything that was happening."

"What about the blood coming from his mouth?" asked Conrad worried that there might be more that was wrong with his brother.

"When the pain struck, he bit down on his tongue but I have taken care of that," said the woman sighing. "We're all going to have to be careful around him for a while. He had a mental lapse, which is why I gave him something to make him sleep. I want him to rest in bed for a few days and then I want to check him again."

"Can I see him?" asked Yuuri.

The green hair healer turned sad eyes to look at the king. Yuuri was haggard with dark bags under his eyes from worrying about Wolfram. He was still pale from whatever it was Drakko had done to him. The bastard! His eyes were puffy and red from crying. Her heart ached at what was told to her by some of the wounded men. She could not fathom the pain and sorrow Yuu and Wolfram was going through. _'It must be so hard for His Majesty to know that he will never see his first-born again.' _"Of course you can," said Gisela smiling. "The rest of you should get some sleep. It's going to be a strenuous day for Wolfram in the morning." Then she led Yuuri inside.

Yuuri walked into the tent and felt his heart drop. Wolfram looked worst than he did. The blonde had purple circles around his eyes and they were swollen from his crying. His hair was damp and clung to his forehead. Yuuri walked over to the sleeping prince and sat on a stool close to the bed. He took Wolfram's hand into his grasp and brushed the damp blonde bang from his fiance forehead. "He feels kind of warm."

"He was running a slight fever but I gave him something for that also. He should be fine by morning." Then Gisela placed a hand on his shoulder. "You should get some sleep as well. I'm sure your heart hurts just as badly as Wolfram's."

"It does," he said as tears fell from his swollen eyes. "See, we had just made up and he . . . He called me . . . Poppa."

Gisela felt a fist close around her heart at hearing this. She knew this was tearing Yuuri apart. He had waited so long to hear Yuu acknowledge him as his father, only for the child to die saving him. The fates truly are cruel. "Get some rest, your majesty." Then she left the two alone.

Wolfram whimpered and moaned in his sleep as he tightened his grip on Yuuri's hand.

"Ssssshhhhh," whispered Yuuri soothingly into the blonde's ear. "Everything will be all right. You will see."

"Yuu," groaned Wolfram tossing his head from side to side. "Don't . . . leave me." Tears slipped out from under Wolfram's closed eyelids.

Yuuri wanted to cry but he knew that he had to be strong. Wolfram will need him in the morning. He will not wimp out on his responsibilities to his fiance. Yuuri slipped onto the cot with Wolfram pulling the blonde close to his chest as he rested their clasped hands across Wolfram's stomach. "You will see Wolfram that in time you will smile again." He kissed the blonde on the cheek and fell asleep nestled close to his love.

xxxxx

Yuuri didn't know how long he was asleep but he could feel light streaming across his face. Guessing that the sun must be up, he opened his eyes and immediately regret it as he quickly closed his eyes. It wasn't the sun. There was a bright light inside the tent. Yuuri covered his eyes trying to block out the light.

"You can open your eyes now," said a voice.

Yuuri opened his eyes to stare into the face of a human male in his early thirties with vibrant blue eyes and long forest green hair that hung down his back in a single braid. He wore a scruffy looking beard and mustache. The first thing to come to Yuuri's mind upon seeing this figure is that of a pirate.

Yuuri was becoming uncomfortable, as this person's bright blue eyes seemed to look straight through him. The man stood there with arms folded across his chest with an arched brow watching Yuuri twitch nervously under his gaze.

"Who are you?" Yuuri asked nervously. "How did you get in here?"

"It was quite simple. I'm a spirit." He smirked. "My name is Captain Ellis Gilbit. I am Wolfram's first husband."

Yuuri stared wide eyed at the man. "You're Wolfram's . . . Uh." He quietly slipped out of bed and stood before the man. "Well, it's uh . . . a pleasure to meet you."

He snorted. "I'm sure you're glad to see your fiance's first husband," Ellis said sarcastic. "So we finally get to meet face to face, Majesty."

"Uh, yeah," Yuuri said laughing nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"I've waited a long time to do this." Ellis raised his fist and made contact with Yuuri's nose. The double black fell backward onto his rear holding his throbbing nose. "Well, what do you know. I didn't think I would be able to hit you," said Ellis smirking. "That was for making Wolfram so unhappy that he felt he had to leave his home and family."

Yuuri sat up still holding his nose. He checked to see if it was broken or bleeding. Luckily, it was neither. He stared up at the man. "Did that make you feel better?"

"Oh most definitely," he said smiling. Ellis sighed as he turned to the sleeping Wolfram. "You know even after we began to consummate our marriage. He still thought and dreamt only of you." He walked over to the blonde and cupped a soft cheek in his hand. "I was envious and jealous of you. Without even trying, you had the heart of the person that I would have given an arm to have love me the way he loved you." He sighed once more as he moved his hand to comb through the blonde locks. "I truly loved him."

"He told me." Yuuri got to his feet and watched as the spirit of Wolfram's husband lovingly caressed the blonde's cheek. "He also told me that he loved you as well."

Ellis smiled sadly, as he continued to look at the beautiful blonde. "Yeah, but it was never with the same intensity of how he loved you. His one and only true love. I never did understand why he continued to love you as much as he did. I guess you can't fight what your heart wants and his heart wanted you. But I was still happy that he granted me the honor of being my husband anyway."

Suddenly Wolfram began to stir. His eyes fluttered and slowly opened to stare into a pair of vibrant, smiling blue eyes. "Hello my sweet," said Ellis smiling down at the stunned blonde.

"Ellis," Wolfram said as his eyes widened in shock. Then his eyes began to mist over. "Ellis." He got up and wrapped his arms around his rogue pirate of a husband. "You still look as I remember you."

"I'm glad you remember me."

"Idiot. How could I forget about the man who made my life a joy for those eight years." Wolfram placed a hand on his ex-husband's cheek.

Ellis smiled as he took Wolfram's hand and placed a kiss in his palm. "You're still as beautiful as I remember you."

Wolfram smirked. "And you're still an incorrigible flirt."

"It's the pirate in me." They both laughed.

As their laughter died, Wolfram looked him in the eyes. "You were right Ellis. I should have listened to you and took Yuu to see Yuuri." Large tears began to fall from his eyes. "And now . . . And now my baby is gone." He wept in the arms of his ex-husband.

"Now now, no tears," said Ellis stroking Wolfram's back. "You know I hate to see you cry."

"But it's my own fault. I shouldn't have let my fears and pride get in the way of my child getting to know his father."

"You're so right."

Wolfram pushed himself out of the arms of his ex-husband to glare at the man. "You're not suppose to say that. You're suppose to say it's all right. No one blames you."

Ellis chuckled at the fire that burned in those green eyes. "That's much better. That self-pity face never suited you." He pulled Wolfram close and sealed their lips in a passionate, heart-pounding kiss. Wolfram moaned as he felt his knees turn to jelly.

Yuuri watched the interaction between the two. At first, he felt a little uncomfortable since they were talking about their life together. But when the rogue dared to kiss his fiance in such a passionate way, the double black could feel his anger swelling or was it jealousy. Maybe it was a mix of both. Whatever it was, he did not like some other man kissing his fiance.

As Ellis pulled away from the blonde, he glanced over Wolfram's shoulder and smirked at the look of jealous rage burning in those dark eyes. **/Jealous, your majesty?/**

Yuuri stared at the elder man in shock as he heard Ellis' voice ring loud and clear in his mind. Then he straightened his back and looked deep into those vibrant blue eyes. **/Yes I am. He may have loved me more but you were the one that healed his heart. You were the one who held him and made love to him every night. Jealous? You're darn right I am ./ **

**/Good/ **smirked Ellis.** /It will make you appreciate him more./**

"What are you two doing?" asked Wolfram staring from the mischievous face of his ex-husband to the determined face of his fiance back to his ex-husband.

"It's nothing dearest." Ellis kissed Wolfram on the cheek. Then he turned his gaze to Yuuri. "You needn't worry. He's all yours. Besides, my time here on this plain is almost up. Before I leave you my pet, I have a wedding gift for you and your fiance." He turned Wolfram around to look at the bed he had just vacated. A shimmering ball of light slowly lowered itself through the top of the tent to rest on the bed. Suddenly Yuu appeared lying on the bed.

"Yuu," Wolfram rushed over to his son holding the boy in his arms. Yuuri was beside them holding them both in his arms.

Yuu slowly opened his eyes to stare into the faces of his parents. "Father. Poppa." He clung to both his parents.

"Yuu." Wolfram thoroughly covered his son's small face with kisses.

"Thank you," said Yuuri looking at Ellis.

The green hair man just smiled. "Promise me that you will take care of them. They may act tough but both have soft hearts that can be easily broken."

"I know." Yuuri stood up straight and bowed low to Ellis. "You have my word that I will love them and protect them both, and I will spend the rest of my life making them happy."

"Good." He smiled at the family. "Well, it's time for me to go, my pet."

Wolfram turned to face him. "Thank you." Ellis winked an eye at the blonde.

"Now, I don't want you to give your parents anymore grief, understand Yuu."

"I promise, dad," said Yuu smiling. "Thank you for bringing me home."

"Well, this is where you belong. Besides, you would have irritated the others with all your whining and sulky mood." Ellis laughed at the pout on the boy's face. "Take care of yourselves. And Wolf. I wish you all the happiness this world has to offer. Good bye my sweet."

"Good bye my love," said Wolfram smiling through his tears. Ellis' form slowly faded away until he was gone. "This is the second time I had to say good bye to him."

"Are you all right?" asked Yuuri.

Wolfram looked at Yuuri and then down at Yuu. He smiled and turned back to face Yuuri. "Yes, I am doing better than all right. I am happy." He held Yuu tightly in his arms.

"Come on, let's go let the others know that Yuu is alive and safe," said Yuuri. They got up and went out to let the camp know about Yuu's return.

xxxxx

In Americus Dominique was up earlier playing with Shadow in the garden. Esmeralda walked out to join her. The older woman looked haggard and her eyes were swollen and red from crying all night. She sat on the bench and asked Dominique to come join her. The girl took a seat beside her teacher and stared into the woman's pale face.

"What's wrong, Esmeralda?" asked the girl puzzled.

"I know it should be Wolfram telling you this but I don't think he's going to be in any shape to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Dominique watched the woman as she took a minute or two to pull herself together. When it seemed as though she would not say anything Esmeralda finally breaks the bad news to her apprentice.

"Late last night . . . I-I felt a great disturbance in the elements. At first I thought it came from Yuuri but after watching the water and fire. . .I knew it was Yuu."

"What about big brother?" she smiled.

"Ni-ni, your brother is . . ." Esmeralda could not say it. She bit her bottom lip to hold back her tears and turned away from the girl.

"Big brother is what?"

The witch took a deep breath, turned to look Dominique in the eyes and just said it. "Your big brother is gone . . . He's dead." To her surprise, the girl only stared at her puzzled.

"Oh, I know," Dominique said as though she just remembered something. "Big brother is all right now. He's with daddy and Yuuri. And they are on their way home even as we speak."

Esmeralda figured the child was in shock from the news. "You poor thing."

Dominique giggled. "Silly. Poppa appeared to me early this morning. He said Yuu was dead at first but he brought him back so daddy won't be sad anymore."

"Ellis?" She frowned down at the girl. "Ellis appeared to you this morning?"

"Yep and he left a message for you. He said you should ask the Great Sage to marry you because the two of you are nosey know it all."

Esmeralda turned a dark shade of red as she pouted. "That rat fink." Then she sighed. "At least your brother is all right." _'I'm so glad everything turned out well for you, Wolfram.' _

"Come on, let's go tell your grandmother and the others the good news." Esmeralda took Dominique by the hand and they went back inside.


	40. Chapter 40

disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters to Kyo Kara Maoh and neither do i make any money from this story. all rights and whatnots belong solely to the original creators.

A/N- this is it. this is the last chapter to 'The Heat of Moment.' i would like to thank everyone who reviewed and stuck with the story this long. all your kind words were very helpful and inspiring. and for those of you who thought wolfram would have never runaway or saying it was out of his character to do something like that. i did put on the first chapter (well it was up there when i first wrote the story but i guess i did not put it back up when i did a rewrite of the chapter) that they would be out of character. But even with that little discrepancy, i hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it. and now, ladies and gentlemen, i present the final chapter to 'The Heat of the Moment.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 40

Epilogue

After their return to Shin Makoku, Yuuri got Gunter and Lady Cecilie to start the preparations for his and Wolfram's wedding. He wanted it to be ready in two weeks but Wolfram wanted to give Yuu time to properly rest. Yuuri went to Earth to bring his parents, Shori along with him family back with him. He also brought Bob, Rodriguez and Sharon along as well. With Jennifer's help, everything was ready within a month's time. Jennifer and Celi wanted Wolfram to wear a wedding dress but the blonde refused. Both women were disappointed but as they took a good long look at the handsome blonde, they realized that his days of being cute in dresses have long since passed.

Finally, the day had arrived for Yuuri and Wolfram to get married. Delegates from both sides of the world, demons and humans, arrived the day before the wedding. There were so many until they had to use the Original King's palace to house all the guests.

Wolfram was standing before a full-length mirror in his room looking at himself. His mother was with him buzzing around him like a fly making sure not a hair was out of place. Wolfram stared at his reflection and smiled. When he married Ellis, he was dressed in his ambassador uniform. But this time he wore the suit he had picked out when he thought that he and Yuuri would get married. It had to be let out since he had gotten a little broad around the shoulders and he was taller than he was ten years ago. So, he just scraped his old suit and settled for getting another one. The suit was an off white with a golden braid attached to the upper left side of the long coat that reached to his knees. He racked his fingers through his neatly cut blonde hair. He smiled as he remembered how Dominique was sad when he had cut his hair. Wolfram was so nervous his hands were beginning to sweat. Suddenly there was a knock on his door and Gunter poked his head inside.

"It's almost time Wolfram," said the lavender hair man excitedly.

"We better go take our places," said Cecilie kissing her son on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, my baby."

"Mother, I'm not a baby anymore," said Wolfram blushing.

"I know but you will always be my precious little baby boy." She kissed his forehead and then walked out.

Just then, Conrad and Gwendal walked into his room. "So, how are you doing?" asked Conrad smiling.

"I'm doing okay," Wolfram said wringing his hands nervously. "I'm a bit nervous. I can't believe how nervous I am. I didn't bat an eye when I married Ellis." He placed one hand over his heart. "But now, my hands are all sweaty, my stomach is churning and my heart feels as though it is about to burst through my chest."

"That's because Ellis was not your true love," said Gwendal matter of factly.

"You think . . . You think maybe we should put the wedding off." The blonde stared at his brothers nervously. "I mean a month isn't long enough to prepare everything properly. What if we forgotten something." Wolfram was beginning to panic. "What if I drop the ring. What if the boys trip and drop the rings. Oh Shinou, what if I forget my vows. I will look like an idiot. What if . . ." Then he clutched his churning stomach and began to double over as though he was in pain. "Oh Shinou, I don't feel too good." Suddenly Wolfram snapped his head up to glare at his brothers when they started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Well, it seems like someone is getting cold feet," said Conrad chuckling. "You don't have to be nervous, Wolfram. This is what you have been dreaming of for a very long time, right?"

Wolfram took a deep breath and although he could still feel the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach, he began to calm down a bit and smiled up at his brothers. "Yes, it is."

"Then there is nothing to be nervous about," said Gwendal smiling. Then he placed a hand on his baby brother's shoulder. "Wolfram. Conrad and I want you to know that if you should ever need our help with any problems. You can always come to us."

"I know. Thank you, thank you both," said Wolfram hugging both his older brothers crying. Conrad didn't want to cry but it couldn't be helped. Gisela had just told him two weeks ago that he was pregnant with his third child. His hormones were acting up. Gwendal just grunted as he held his two younger brothers in his arms.

"Aaaawwww, come look Roland," said a young voice coming from the door. The three men turned to see Yuu and Roland standing in the doorway. "Perhaps we should get them each one of Zanders bottles." Both boys burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah. Then perhaps I should turn you over my knees, Mr. Funny man," said Wolfram. He picked up a handkerchief and wiped his tears away.

"All right." Yuu held his hands up in surrender while Roland continued to snicker. "We just came to get you because the flower girls are now having a flower fight since you are taking so long."

"We're coming," said Gwendal.

"Where are we going?" asked Wolfram. "I tried to get it out of just about everyone but no one would tell me where the wedding was to take place."

"Well, it's about time you see the spot Yuuri chose to get married," said Conrad smiling as they walked out of the room.

They led Wolfram out to the garden. "Are these flowers something new mother put in?"

"No, these were planted by His Majesty," said Gwendal. "This section of the garden he did for you. He went to Earth and brought back several different kinds of flowers. But I believe the most wonderful things he brought from Earth are the trees.

"Trees?" Wolfram frowned.

"Wait and see," said Conrad. He took out a silk blindfold.

"What's that for?" The blonde frowned at the silk cloth.

"It's Yuuri's idea," said Gwendal. "He wants to surprise you and I couldn't have agreed more." Tying the blindfold over Wolfram's eyes, they then led the blonde to the wedding location.

Once they arrived, Conrad removed the blindfold. Wolfram blinked and squinted his eyes as they were finally able to focus on the scene before him. He gasped in awe at the view that surrounded him.

"They are called Sakura trees," said Conrad. All around the large crowd that was gathered for the wedding were about thirty of the Sakura trees. There was a lake nestle quietly behind Ulrike as the blue water shimmered like diamonds in the sunlight. It was quite a breathtaking site. The air was filled with the sweet scent of the pink blossoms and the pink petals danced upon the wind falling like rain around everyone.

There was a commotion coming from across the large lake. As Wolfram turned his gaze away from the pink rain, his breath hitched in awe as he watched his beloved along with the Great Sage riding on the heads of two water dragons crossing the lake. Wolfram thought Yuuri was a god of breathtaking beauty as the dragons placed the two double blacks to stand before Ulrike. Then the dragons returned to the water from wince they came. Dressed in a black tuxedo, Yuuri smiled all so tenderly to his fiance as he stretched out a hand to him. Wolfram felt his breath catch in his throat as the pink petals fell like rain around the double black. To him, Yuuri looked as though he had stepped out of a dream.

"It's time little brother," said Gwendal.

"Here daddy," said Dominique placing a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Was this your grandmothers' idea?"

Dominique just giggled as she and Rachel began to toss petals as they walked down the aisle. Gwendal and Conrad laughed. Wolfram just sighed. _'What the hell. It's just this one time.' _

Yuuri felt his heart stop as Wolfram stood at the other end of the aisle as a flurry of pink cherry blossom petals made the blonde seemed as though he had stepped out of a painting. Beautiful kept running through Yuuri's head as he continued to stare at his fiance with all the love in his heart. With hand stretched out waiting for his love, Yuuri watched with bated breath, as the blonde seemed to float down the aisle to come to stand beside him. He took Wolfram's hand into his and kissed it.

"Your Majesties," started Ulrike as she bowed to Eric and all the other rulers from different countries. "Lords and Ladies, we of Shin Makoku welcome you to this joyous occasion. We are happy that you all are able to come and witness the joining of his Majesty Yuuri Shibuya to Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld Gilbit. Both His Majesty and Lord Wolfram wanted this to be a short ceremony. They have both written their own vows." She turned to Wolfram and smiled.

Wolfram turned to face Yuuri as he took his husband's other hand into his. "Yuuri when you first dropped into our lives, I have to say I was not really impressed with you. My opinion of you was that you were a wimp. I thought your ideas of peace between demons and humans would only remain a dream that would never happen. But like they say, first impressions aren't everything. I had come to realize this the more time I spent at your side, and on all the adventures we shared together. I began to see that in you, we might finally achieve the goal of peace. That's when I fell madly and hopelessly in love with you. My heart was always yours to have Yuuri and it always will be. You are my sun that lights the dark. You are my heart that beats louder than any drum. You are my joy and I vow that I will love you until the end of time."

Yuuri smiled lovingly at his blonde prince and kissed his hands again. "I was a fool. I let the beliefs of a world millions of miles away dictate to me what a relationship consists of. A real relationship is not defined as male loving a female. A true relationship has no boundaries. Love is love no matter if it is for a female or another male. When I met you Wolfram I was but a foolish child that did not know what love was. But now that I am older than I was those many years ago, I now know what real love is. I love you Wolfram. And I will continue to love you long after this world, this universe comes to an end."

"Now, His Majesty has a surprise for his prince," said Ulrike smiling at the couple.

"Well as you know, I'm not good with speeches," said Yuuri.

"I don't know," said Wolfram squeezing his hand. "I think what you just said was beautiful."

"Thank you, but I want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul. I never ever want you to doubt my love for you ever again. So, I decided to sing a song to go along with my vows."

Suddenly several of Conrad's men rolled out the piano. Yuuri lead Wolfram over to the piano and they took a seat. "I didn't write this song. It was written by a singer named Billy Joel on Earth. It maybe his song but it's how I feel about you." He placed his hands on the keys and began to play.

"I didn't know you knew how to play," said Wolfram.

"Well, your mother taught me."

Everyone sat in silence and listened as Yuuri began to sing.

_In every heart, there is a room _

_A sanctuary safe and strong_

_To heal the wounds from lover past _

_Until a new one comes along _

_I spoke to you in cautious tones _

_You answered me with no pretense_

_And still I feel I said too much _

_My silence is my self-defense _

_And every time I've held a rose _

_It seems I only felt the thorns _

_And so it goes, and so it goes_

_And so will you soon I suppose _

_But if my silence made you leave _

_Than that would be my worse mistake _

_So I will share this room with you _

_And you can have this heart to break _

_And this is why my eyes are closed _

_It's just as well for all I've seen _

_And so it goes, and so it goes _

_And you're the only one who knows _

_So I would choose to be with you _

_That's if the choice were mine to make _

_But you can make decisions too _

_And you can have this heart to break _

_And so it goes and so it goes _

_And you're the only one who knows _

Yuuri leaned forward kissed Wolfram gently. As they pulled away, Yuu and Roland stepped forward each was holding a gold wedding band. Ulrike stepped forward and took the ring Yuu held and gave it to Yuuri. "Repeat after me, with this ring I pledge my heart, my love and body to you. I will honor you and protect you from any harm. And I vow to stand by your side for as long as I live."

"With this ring, I pledge my heart, my love and body to you. I will honor you and protect you from any harm. And I vow to stand by your side for as long as I live," repeat Yuuri slipping the ring on Wolfram s ring finger.

Then Ulrike took the ring that Roland had and gave it to Wolfram. "Repeat after me, with this ring I pledge my heart, my love and body to you. I will honor you and protect you from any harm. And I vow to stand by your side for as long as I live."

"With this ring, I pledge my heart, my love and body to you. I will honor you and protect you from any harm. And I vow to stand by your side for as long as I live," repeated Wolfram slipping the ring on Yuuri s ring finger.

Then Ulrike turned to the audience. "Your Majesties, lords and ladies, may I introduce to you His Majesty Yuuri Shibuya and his Prince Consort Wolfram Shibuya."

Everyone stood up clapping. Jennifer rushed up to Wolfram kissing her son-in-law. Cecilie crushed Yuuri into her bosom. Everyone got up to congratulate the royal couple.

The reception was amazing. Gunter had flowers and colorful ribbons everywhere. There was food upon food. Wine flowed like water. Everyone was happy. Not only was there a wedding to celebrate, they also celebrated the rejoining of families that were separated for eons.

As the celebrating continued, Yuuri and Wolfram decided to leave early. Yuuri had asked the stable boy to have Ao and Thunder saddled. Before they could mount their horses, they were caught by their respective families.

"Trying to sneak off, little brother," said Shori smirking.

Yuuri and Wolfram turned to see their families standing in the entrance to the stable. Both Jennifer and Cecilie ran to their children hugging them.

"Mother," said Wolfram rolling his eyes. "You act as though we are not coming back. We will only be gone a week."

"Would have been longer but somebody decided to wimp out on me," Yuuri smiled at his husband.

"Are you calling me a wimp?" Wolfram bristled with halfhearted anger.

"Of course not." Yuuri kissed his husband placating the angry blonde.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"So, where are you going?" asked Shori's wife, Ritsu.

"Yuuri had a cottage built for us in the countryside," said Wolfram. Then he walked up to his children. "Now, I want you two to behave yourself while you are with your uncles. Understand."

"We will daddy," said Dominique kissing him on the cheek.

"Of course, we will behave," said Yuu.

Wolfram turned narrowed eyes suspiciously on the boy. "And I better not hear anyone tell me you did something to scare your sister and cousin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Okay, jeez." Yuu rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to do anything."

"We should be going," said Yuuri. Wolfram kissed both his children and then hopped upon his horse. They wave good-bye to everyone and rode away.

xxxxx

When they arrived at the cottage, Yuuri lifted Wolfram into his arms and carried him across the threshold bridal style. Wolfram laughed as he stared at the rose petals covering the floor and the bed. "Has to be Gunter's doing," said the blonde.

"Or your mother," said Yuuri. He carried him over to the bed and laid him down.

"And what's that?" Wolfram pointed to the table on the left hand side. Yuuri reached over and picked up the note.

"From your beloved big brother. It's from Shori." Yuuri placed the note down and looked at what his brother had left. There was porcelain crock of melted chocolate, cherries with stems still attached and a can of whipped cream. "I will have to thank my beloved big brother when I go home for a visit." He dipped a finger into the warm chocolate and tasted it. "Mmmmm." He dipped his finger in it again and fed it to Wolfram.

The blonde wrapped his tongue around the chocolate covered digit and sucked it into his mouth savoring the sweet confection. Yuuri become hard as he watched his husband's mouth move up and down on his finger. Yuuri leaned forward and pressed his mouth hungrily against that of the blonde's. "You taste better than any sweets I know of."

He let his mouth trail down Wolfram's neck as he nibbled and sucked the long column of flesh. Wolfram groaned as he moved his head to give Yuuri better access to his neck. There was a little chocolate smeared onto Wolfram's lips. Yuuri licked his lips hungrily as a thought came to mind.

"I always wanted to do this and now I will get my chance."

"Do what?" asked Wolfram sitting up on his elbows.

Yuuri smiled wickedly as he quickly stripped Wolfram of all his clothes. Yuuri only removed his shirt for the time being. He stared down at his husband like a starving man. Not a mark marred his beautiful body. Yuuri picked up the whipped cream and sprayed it out on Wolfram's body. Wolfram shrieked as the cool cream made contact with his heated skin. Yuuri put some over Wolfram's pink nipples, then in his navel and finally he covered the blonde's groin completely in the creamy white fluff. Then he picked up the chocolate and poured it on top of the cream and then he topped it off with a few cherries.

"Mmmm, yummy, I've made my very own sundae," Yuuri said licking his lips. He picked up a cherry, dipped it into the chocolate and fed it to his husband. "Now, I'm going to enjoy my dessert." Yuuri leaned over Wolfram making sure his body did not come into contact with the whipped cream. First, he started with the nipples. He licked and sucked all the chocolate, whipped cream and cherry off until it was hard as a pebble. Wolfram moaned and squirmed beneath his husband's mouth as Yuuri started on the other. Once that nipple was cleaned and hard, he moved down to the navel. Yuuri lapped hungrily at the dimple in the center of Wolfram's stomach.

The blonde shrieked as ripples of pleasure vibrated through his stomach. Then he moved lower. Yuuri smirked as Wolfram was very hard. His cock was standing straight up as a cherry was sitting on top. Precum trickled from the slit in the head of his cock to mingle with the cream and chocolate. "A gift for me." Yuuri plucked the cherry from its perched and popped it in his mouth. Wolfram groaned as he watched his husband's mouth move. He so wanted to taste those sweet lips.

Suddenly Wolfram arched his back off the bed and screamed as his length was swallowed into the hot wet cavern of Yuuri's mouth. He clutched the sheets beneath him twisting them in his fists. Wolfram had to use every bit of will power to force himself not to thrust his aching cock deep into Yuuri's throat. He began gulping in deep breaths of air. He watched as Yuuri's head bobbed up and down.

Yuuri raised his head to stare into the lust filled eyes of his husband. Wolfram leaned forward to lick the excess cream from around Yuuri's mouth. "I love you, Yuuri."

"I love you as well, Wolfram." Yuuri quickly removed his pants and underwear. His erection throbbed as he stared down at the beautiful body beneath him. He picked up the small bowl of chocolate and poured some over his pulsing erection. Yuuri hissed as the warm chocolate felt amazing against his sensitive organ. Then he placed his chocolate-coated erection against Wolfram's tight puckered entrance and gently pushed forward. Wolfram groaned as Yuuri slowly slide all the way inside of him.

Yuuri moaned as the walls to Wolfram's inside felt like a vice clamping down on his erection. It took every ounce of his self-control not to thrust into that welcoming warmth like a wild animal. He took several deep breaths and waited for Wolfram to say he was ready. It didn't take long because the blonde began to impale himself onto Yuuri's throbbing erection. The double black released a sigh of relief as he pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in causing the blonde beneath him to moan.

Yuuri leaned forward pressing his mouth hungrily against those of his beloved. Then his lips moved down to Wolfram's long, smooth neck. He nibbled and sucked the flesh until a dark bruise appeared marking the blonde demon as his.

"Mine," hissed Yuuri snapping his hips forward. He placed one leg over his shoulder and Yuuri was positive that he had went even deeper into his husband.

Wolfram moaned out in bliss as Yuuri struck his prostate sending him into pure ecstasy. As he continued to thrust deep and hard into the writhing blonde beneath him, Yuuri lowered his head and began to sucked his husband's hard nipple.

Wolfram cried out when he felt a warm wet mouth close around one of his overly sensitive nipples. He clutched a handful of the sheet twisting them as Yuuri tugged, licked and sucked the bud until it was a pink pebble. Then he moved over to assault the other in the same way. Wolfram felt as though he would explode at any minute. Sweat glistened on his skin as he gulped in several breath of hot sex filled air.

He immediately snapped out of his euphoria when he felt Yuuri slip out of him. Wolfram was about to protest when Yuuri quickly turned him over onto his stomach. Grabbing him by the hips, he pulled Wolfram onto his hands and knees, and thrust forward hitting the blonde's prostate once again. Wolfram groaned as he thrust back onto the hard flesh ravaging him. He leaned forward onto his elbows and buried his face into his arms. Yuuri's thrusts were becoming more and more savage as the double black could feel himself coming close.

Wolfram whimpered as he felt the heat pool into the pit of his stomach and moved down to his throbbing neglected length that was aching for release. He brought his hand up and grabbed his erection. He needed to come and he needed to do it now. The pressure was just too much for the blonde demon to take any longer.

Wolfram began to stroke at his length but Yuuri pushed his hand away and wrapped his hand around his husband's cock. Yuuri stroked him in time with his savage thrusts. Wolfram could feel the blood coursing through the length of his aching cock. It had become too much for him to take. He was at the edge. One more thrust and Wolfram saw stars bursting before his eyes as he spewed his essence over Yuuri's hand and onto the sheet. Yuuri howled as he felt the walls of Wolfram's inside clamped around his length. He thrust into him two more times before Wolfram felt his husband stiffen above him and his seeds flowed into the other's sated body. Wolfram fell boneless against the bed as Yuuri collapsed next to him. The only sound that could be heard was their labored breathing. The blonde laid next to his beloved with lids half closed smiling.

"Wait, don't fall asleep yet," said Yuuri smiling. He hopped out of bed and went to the dresser. He opened the top drawer bringing out a brightly wrapped small square box. "This is my wedding present to you."

Wolfram sat up and took the box. "But, you already gave me a lovely gift."

"That was for everyone to see." He grinned wickedly at his husband. "This is just for my eyes only."

Wolfram quickly ripped off the paper and opened the box. He gasped in awe at the gold chain that had a small emerald on it. "It's pretty," said Wolfram lifting the chain out of the box and then frowned. "But, isn't it a bit too long?"

"Silly, this isn't meant to be worn around the neck." Yuuri took the chain and placed it around Wolfram's waist. The small emerald rested snuggly into the blonde's navel. "Beautiful." He leaned down and kissed the delectable navel of his husband.

Wolfram moaned as his skin was still sensitive from their recent lovemaking. "Okay, now I have another present for you."

"Yay, I love getting presents." Yuuri leaned over to Wolfram and whispered seductively in the blonde's ear. "Does this present have anything to do with you moaning and writhing beneath me?" He nipped the ear he whispered into.

"No," said Wolfram moaning, "but most likely that's how it will end." Wolfram got up and went into the other room. A minute later Wolfram returned with a neatly wrapped package. "It was your mother's idea to get this gift for you." He reached the package to Yuuri and sat down on the bed beside him.

"Well, I can't wait to see what idea my mother put into that pretty little head of yours." Yuuri opened the package and held up a pretty, yellow baby pajama with matching cap and booties. Yuuri frowned as he stared at the tiny outfit. "Why would you want to get me baby clothes?"

Wolfram arched a blonde brow and began to wonder if his husband was really that dense. After a few minutes of the double black not understanding what it meant. Wolfram sighed as he slapped Yuuri across the back of the head. _"Dense as a rock.' _"Wimp, that's not for you. It's for the baby."

"Baby? What baby?" Yuuri stared at the blonde puzzled.

"Oh Shinou, how dense can a man be," said Wolfram grabbing his husband by the hand and placing it on his stomach. "Our baby stupid. I. Am. Pregnant."

Yuuri's eyes widened in shock. Suddenly a smile spread across his face as he pounced on the blonde hugging him. He kissed Wolfram passionately as he pulled away to look into those smiling emerald orbs of his husband.

"When did you . . . Why was I . . . How long . . .?" The double black king was so excited he could not finish any of his sentences.

"I am a little over two months pregnant. I believe it happened when we were on Earth. I almost had a miscarriage that night I thought Yuu was dead but thanks to Gisela's hard work. She was able to save our baby. She had told me the news the day after we returned to Shin Makoku."

"Why did she wait?"

"She said she wanted to give me time to rest after our ordeal with Drakko and everything," said Wolfram. "That was why she ordered me to my bed and kept checking up on me even though I felt fine."

Yuuri pulled Wolfram into his arms and held him tightly. Yuuri remembered that night when Wolfram had those painful cramps. He was so scared. He didn't know what to do. He was never so glad that the healer arrived to take charge. It had taken Gisela just about the entire night to work on Wolfram. He was so glad that she was the head healer in Shin Makoku. "Well," he said smiling. "I think we have found the perfect person to be this child's godmother, don't you."

Wolfram nodded his head and smiled. "I can't think of anyone worthier."

"Who else knew about the pregnancy before you told me?"

"Just me, Gisela, mother and your mother."

Yuuri smiled as he kissed the top of the blonde's head. "Well, this time I have every intention of being there for this child. I missed all the firsts with Yuu but I will not miss a moment of anymore of our children's childhood. I promise." He kissed Wolfram tenderly on the lips.

"I love you Yuuri."

"I love you Wolfram." Then Yuuri curled up around his husband and pulled the covers over them. Then they fell into a comfortable sleep.

xxxxx

Seven and a half months later Wolfram gave birth to fraternal twin sons. The happy couple and the occupants of the castle only found out five months into Wolfram's pregnancy that the blonde was carrying twins. Wolfram was surrounded by his family and friends as they all gushed over the newest additions to the royal family. Greta sat at the foot of the bed holding the youngest of the twins. Dominique and Yuu stood around her staring into the bright green eyes of their baby brother. Cecilie was standing behind Dominique staring proudly at her grandchildren. The youngest twin, whom Yuuri named Ryuu, was smaller than his older twin but his lungs were powerful. The infant wailed for its mother. Wolfram took the boy into his arms and kissed him on top of his soft head. The child immediately quieted down when Wolfram placed the bottle in his mouth. Like Wolfram, the infant had bright blonde hair and sparkling emerald eyes that looked around at the blurry figures curiously. The elder twin whom Wolfram named Reginald was quiet. He also had soft blonde hair like Wolfram but there was a difference. Instead of emerald green eyes, the elder twin had bright sapphire colored eyes. Yuuri smiled down at the eldest twin in his arms, and to his surprise, the child smiled back at him. Yuuri wasn't sure but he would swear that his infant son could see him clearly. Maybe it was his imagination. Even Gisela told him that it would be days before the twins are able to see anything clearly.

Yuuri still wasn't sure about that. Murata made his way over to them, and Yuuri could see the boy's eyes tracking his friend's movements.

"May I Yuuri?" asked Murata smiling down at the infant.

"Uh, sure," said Yuuri placing Reginald into his friend's arm.

"Well, hello there Prince Reginald." He tickled the infant under his soft chin. The tiny pink lips turned up into a smile as he grabbed the finger and placed it in his mouth sucking it. "Did you know that Reginald means 'powerful ruler'?" He walked over to the window and opened it to show the infant the view of the town. Even from there, Murata could see as well as hear the joyous shouts of the people as they celebrate the birth of the twin princes. Then he whispered so only the infant could hear. "Welcome back to Shin Makoku, Shinou."

The infant stared up at the double black with knowing blue eyes and smiled brightly.

**The End**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N- the song **'So It Goes' **belong solely to Billy Joel and Sony music entertainment. i hold no rights or whatnots to this song and neither do i make any money from it.


End file.
